El Portador de la Espada Azul
by Ace Darkbringer
Summary: No pienso decir que soy un héroe, sinceramente. No soy un villano tampoco. No soy ni tan bueno ni tan malo para ser cualquiera. Soy un huérfano de padre y madre, que pasó su "Infancia" muriéndose de hambre en las calles y robando para llegar al día siguiente. Soy alguien cuyos deseos de venganza y justicia priman en su vida. Pueden considerarme lo que quieran, no importa realmente.
1. chapter 1

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo…

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _Hola_ \- personaje pensando.

- **Hola** \- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

- _ **Hola**_ \- ser superior pensando.

Prologo:

Hace cientos de miles de años, el universo no era más que un inmenso vacío lleno de estrellas y nada más.

No había planetas.

No había vida.

Solo un silencio absoluto que solo era interrumpido cuando algún meteorito chocaba ocasionalmente con otro.

Pero en una de las partes más alejadas del cosmos, en un momento dado nacieron dos luces.

Una era blanca y la otra era negra con bordes rojos.

Estas luces fueron creadas a partir de las inmensas energías que por ese entonces existían en el universo.

Partes de estas energías se unieron en un solo punto una vez y su fusión dio como resultado a estas dos luces que cientos de años después adquirieron una forma más moldeada.

La luz blanca se convirtió en el que más tarde seria conocido como el rey del Alma.

La luz negra con bordes rojos se convirtió en el que más tarde seria conocido como el rey del Vacio.

Ambos eran hermanos y habían nacido con poderes diferentes.

El rey del Alma tenía el poder de crear vida y cosas de la nada usando solo su imaginación y energía.

El rey del Vacio tenía el poder de destruir todo lo creado.

Ambos se llevaban bien, el rey del Alma creaba y el rey del Vacio destruía.

Congeniaban perfectamente ya que sin creación no podía haber destrucción y sin destrucción no podía haber creación.

Llego un momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el universo estaba muy vacio, lo que les parecía triste y aburrido por lo que el rey del Alma, apoyado con la energía del rey del Vacio ya que eran demasiadas cosas las que se debían hacer y estas requerirían una cantidad inimaginable de energía, creo las galaxias, lo planetas y a los habitantes de cada uno.

El rey del Vacio al no poder crear nada solo observo a su hermano.

Entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta de que a diferencia de ellos sus creaciones (Ya que a pesar de ser creados por el rey del Alma, ambos contribuyeron) no eran eternas y morían con el tiempo y sus almas desaparecían para siempre, el rey del Vacio ideo que el rey del Alma creara varias dimensiones especiales para poder salvaguardar cada una de esas almas cuando murieran. Cada mundo tenía una dimensión propia.

Así lo hizo, pero ambos notaron que no todas las almas que iban a esas dimensiones eran buenas.

Había también almas que cuando murieron sus almas cayeron bajo una gran desesperación o se quedaron demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y se habían transformado en unas criaturas monstruosas llamadas Hollows y estas devoraban el resto de las almas que eran buenas llamadas Plus.

El rey del Alma quiso destruirlos por lo que le dijo al rey del Vacio que usara sus poderes pero este sintió compasión por los Hollows ya que aun veía en ellos las almas de los seres que creó junto a su hermano por lo que en lugar de hacer eso le pidió a su hermano que creara una dimensión donde encerrarlos para que nunca hicieran daño a nadie. Esta dimensión fue llamada Hueco Mundo.

Este lo hizo y creó una dimensión parecida a un desierto sin fin con una gran media luna iluminando un permanente cielo nocturno.

Aun sintiendo desconfianza por parte de los Hollows se le ocurrió crear una grupo de guerreros que protegiera a los Plus de los Hollows y así lo hizo.

Selecciono a vario Plus y les dio la capacidad de usar artes mágicas que denomino como artes Kido además de la capacidad de purificar a los Hollows si realizaban un ataque con el que perforaran lo suficientemente profundo en sus mascaras.

Estos Plus seleccionados fueron conocidos como Shinigamis.

Pasaron varios años en los que hubo paz y tranquilidad en cada mundo pero un día algo sucedió.

Poco a poco, muchas almas se habían convertido en Hollows y poco a poco estos habían aumentado su número hasta cantidades increíbles.

Y llego un momento en que ciertas especies de Hollows aparecieron, pero estas eran diferentes al resto.

Eran grandes, no tanto como los Hollows denominados Menos Grandes pero seguían siendo grandes. Tenían un aspecto desagradable, un cuerpo bulboso, un gran ojo de color amarillo y mascaras Hollow en sus patas.

Estas criaturas tenían la habilidad de crear Gargantas, estas eran unos portales que podían llevarlos a otras dimensiones, como el mundo humano por ejemplo.

Cientos y cientos de Hollows entraron en cada una de las dimensiones de reposo de las almas y sus respectivos mundos, consumiendo muchas almas tanto de vivos como muertos.

Furioso por este hecho, el rey del Alma ordeno a los Shinigamis que destruyeran a los Hollows pero el rey del Vacio estuvo en contra, alegando que simplemente debían privar de toda salida de su dimensión a los Hollows.

Pero el rey del Alma no lo escucho y hubo una purga masiva de estas criaturas.

Al ver como los Hollows eran aniquilados como si fuesen animales, el rey del Vacio le recordó a su hermano que ellos alguna vez fueron almas mortales y que debería tenerles algo de compasión pero este le respondió que si bien alguna vez lo fueron, ahora no eran más que bestias.

Por este comentario, un sentimiento de ira nació en el corazón del rey del Vacio por lo que en secreto fue a Hueco Mundo y reunió a varios Hollows de gran poder, los llamados Vasto Lordes y les dio el secreto para hacerse más fuertes para que protegieran a su raza.

Les dio el secreto para volverse Arrancar.

Lo había descubierto tiempo atrás. Una vez que por puro aburrimiento observo que hacían los Hollows y noto que estos, al arrancarse voluntariamente sus mascaras podían volverse Arrancars.

Con esta nueva forma, los Hollows contraatacaron con fuerza a los Shinigamis.

Pero el poder que tenían seguía siendo insuficiente por lo que ideo un plan con el que los Hollows podrían detener la matanza de su especie.

Haciéndole creer al rey del Alma que había cambiado de opinión respecto a los Hollows le pidió que creara un arma con la que pudieran destruirlos y este acepto al no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

Haciendo uso de la energía que los creo a ellos dos, el rey del Alma y el rey del Vacio crearon un arma e imbuyeron en ella parte de sus poderes.

Era una espada de empuñadura dorada, guardia como la de una espada occidental y una hoja azul de doble filo, el filo tenía grabados de llamas plateadas.

Esta espada fue conocida como la Zanpakuto original.

Esta tenía la capacidad de crear del rey del Alma y la de destruir del rey del Vacio.

Pero solo se podían utilizar en la forma que más tarde seria conocida como Shikai.

El rey del Vacio le dijo a su hermano que se la diera al Shinigami más poderoso que hubiera por allí y así lo hizo.

Este Shinigami, armado con la que era posiblemente el arma más poderosa jamás inventada dirigió un ataque hacia Hueco Mundo con el fin de exterminar a los Hollows de una vez por todas.

Pero en medio de la batalla, la sorpresa fue fácilmente vista en los ojos de los Shinigamis y del rey del Alma cuando algo increíble pasó.

La espada empezó a brillar de un momento a otro y su portador cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, eso sorprendió a todos pero lo que ocurrió posteriormente fue lo que realmente les produjo un gran Shock.

La piel del Shinigami empezó a abultarse como si de masa se tratara y se volvió blanca y negra en algunas partes poco a poco, luego sus manos y pies comenzaron a cambiar convirtiéndose en una especie de garras. Finalmente en su rostro una máscara blanca se formo y en su pecho apareció un agujero.

Se había convertido en un Hollow.

Debido al asombro, los Shinigamis cercanos no pudieron moverse cuando su ex-líder les arrojo un cero de gran poder por lo que fueron destruidos.

Luego utilizo su Zanpakuto para arrojar con un corte, una onda de viento a otro grupo de Shinigamis que no pudieron evitarla a tiempo.

Ahora los Hollows tenía la ventaja.

El rey del Alma le pregunto a su hermano que estaba sucediendo y este le dijo que había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que dejaría que destruyeran a los Hollows como si nunca le hubiesen importado a este. Luego le dijo que había descubierto una forma de convertir a los Shinigamis en Hollows hace mucho tiempo y que la había usado ahora.

Con gran furia por sus acciones, el rey del Alma ataco al rey del Vacio y ambos se sumergieron en una lucha titánica en el cosmos.

Solo pequeños fragmentos de su poder eran capaces de destruir mundos enteros, aunque estos no lo notaron.

Estuvieron así durante tres meses seguidos.

La guerra para purgar a los Hollows había terminado sin ningún ganador. Los Shinigami al haber perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas no vieron más opción que retirarse y los Hollows al saber que de seguir luchando morirían, simplemente se ocultaron en su mundo.

La mayoría de los mundos que habían sido creados fueron destruidos en la lucha del rey del Alma y el rey del Vacio dejando tan solo unos pocos, aunque estos fueron dañados en la lucha. Al final de su lucha el rey del Alma había logrado derrotar a su hermano, el cual sin fuerzas y flotando en la nada miro con ira a su hermano y le dijo.

- **Acepto que he perdido hoy, pero no desistiré en salvar a los Hollows-** respiro profundamente **\- un día… dentro de mucho tiempo… alguien aparecerá y… este tendrá el poder para derrotar a los Shinigamis y hará que tanto Pluses como Hollows… convivan en armonía** \- dijo entrecortadamente para luego hacer aparecer a su lado la espada que contenía los poderes de los dos- **y esta espada será quien encuentre a esa persona** \- entonces toco la hoja de la espada y de esta salió un brillo negro con bordes rojos, y junto con ese brillo la espada desapareció a la vez que un último suspiro salía de la boca del rey del Vacio, el cual empezó a descomponerse en partículas de luz que se elevaron el cielo y se esfumaron.

El rey del Alma no se preocupo por lo dicho por su hermano y dijo.

- **De ser así, yo mismo lo destruiré** \- dijo para luego ser envuelto por una luz y desaparecer de donde había luchado.

Ese fue el inicio de una larga espera hasta que el portador de la espada apareciera.

Con el paso de los siglos, la existencia de esta espada se convirtió en una leyenda antigua y el rey del Vacio fue olvidado con el tiempo.

La espada hasta el día de hoy permanece en algún lugar, esperando a que su portador esté listo para buscarlo y cumplir lo dicho por el rey del Vacio.

Esta es la historia de ese portador.

Alguien que nació en la pobreza y pasó mucho tiempo caminando por un camino de sufrimiento.

Alguien que buscaba justicia y felicidad.

Alguien que con el tiempo, fue uno de los más poderosos seres que alguna vez se han visto.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

Que puedo decir, esto se me ocurrió de un momento a otro.

Esta historia al igual que The History of Heavenly Hero no está totalmente pensada, de hecho ni siquiera tiene un final aun por lo que no la actualizare muy rápido de momentos, primero debo pensar un poco las cosas que hare.

¿Qué les pareció el prologo?

A que fue al menos un poco interesante.

Quería crear un buen prologo en vista de que el prologo que le di a The History of Heavenly Hero me pareció muy… aburrido.

Díganme que les parece en los Reviews.

Pronto comenzare a escribir el nuevo capitulo de The History of Heavenly Hero, por favor espérenlo.

También comenzare a escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Bueno sin más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Mi vida en los suburbios

El portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

-Hola- personaje pensando.

-Hola- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

-Hola- ser superior pensando.

Capitulo 1: Mi vida en los suburbios.

Hola.

No sé quien seas pero igualmente, hola.

Sé que no me dirás tu nombre así como yo no te diré el mío.

Eso me molesta un poco.

No, no estoy molesto por qué no me dirás tu nombre, estoy molesto por el hecho de que yo no puedo decirte mi nombre.

Y no es que no quiera, más bien, no puedo.

¿Por qué? si decir el nombre propio es de las cosas más sencillas que puede haber, te preguntaras.

Bueno, eso puede ser sencillo para ti, que seguramente tuviste a alguien que te lo pusiera o te lo dijera.

Pero yo, por desgracia no tengo esos privilegios. Mis padres murieron poco después de que yo nací y ninguno de sus conocidos sabía cómo me habían llamado, por lo tanto, no tenia forma de saberlo.

Es muy triste, sin duda lo es, pero esa es mi realidad.

Bueno, no nos concentremos en cosas tan tristes como esas, permíteme hablarte un poco sobre mí.

Como ya te explique, no conozco mi nombre pero si conozco mi edad, tengo 11 años, conozco los números porque alguien que conocí me enseño hace tiempo, pero por desgracia esa persona ya está muerta por lo que no te la puedo presentar. Sobre mi aspecto. Bueno mi pelo es negro, azabache según me han dicho algunos y es liso, aunque esta algo alborotado y sucio. Mi color de piel es claro, no llego a la palidez pero me acerco, tengo ojos verdes y mido 1,05 de altura, no quiero mencionar mi peso ya que soy muy delgado y me da algo de vergüenza. Me falta uno que otro diente, ya que por la falta de materiales de higiene estos se empezaron a caer hace un tiempo. Un amigo me aconsejo que ponga mis dientes debajo de mi almohada para que así el ratón de los dientes me traiga una moneda.

Ese es un buen plan salvo por dos pequeños detalles.

El primero: no tengo almohada.

El segundo: si ese ratón me trae solo una moneda, entonces me asegurare de atraparlo y quitarle todo el resto de su dinero.

Ya sé, ya se, alguien de mi edad no debería decir esas cosas porque está mal y Bla, Bla, Bla

Pero deberías entenderme, vivo en un lugar donde hay mucha pobreza y se debe hacer hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir, además, robar es lo mínimo que uno puede hacer por aquí.

Pero bueno, continúo con mi descripción.

Sobre mi ropa, bueno creo que eso es lo más triste. Mi única vestimenta consiste en los restos de un camisón gris, o al menos creo que es gris, la suciedad que hay por aquí puede cambiar el aspecto de las cosas que uno ve.

Y no, no estoy exagerando.

Supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Dónde vives y por qué esta tan mal?

Ambas preguntas se las puedo responder.

Mi hogar si se le puede decir así al callejón en el que duermo, está ubicado en uno de los distritos del Rukongai.

Apuesto a que deben preguntarse ¿Rukongai?

Yo tan poco es que sepa todo lo relacionado sobre el tema, pero les puedo dar una explicación.

Para que entiendan mejor les explicare desde el principio.

Todo el lugar en el que vivo es solo una pequeña parte de otro lugar llamado Sociedad de Almas.

A este lugar van las almas de todas las personas que han muerto, si, hay muchas personas.

La sociedad de Almas está dividida entre los civiles y las figuras de autoridad, por así decirlo.

No recuerdo como se llamaba la parte donde están las figuras de autoridad pero el Rukongai es la parte de los civiles.

Este lugar está dividido en 320 distritos. Hay 80 distritos ubicados en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, o sea 80 en el norte, 80 en el sur, 80 en el este y 80 en el oeste. Yo estoy en el distrito número 64 del este.

Sobre lo de la situación en la que vivo. La calidad de vida en los distritos es diferente de acuerdo a la cercanía que halla con la parte de las figuras de autoridad.

Se los pondré así.

Las figuras de autoridad están en el centro de la Sociedad de Almas, los distritos de números más bajos como el 1,2,3 y otros son los que están más cerca de ellos y por lo que me han dicho tienen muy buena vida por allí, en cambio los distritos más alejados del centro, como en el que yo vivo, tienen una calidad de vida muy pobre, a pesar de que no hay hambre en la sociedad de almas si hay mucho peligro y violencia, además de eso, los Shinigamis, que son los encargados de protegernos, hasta donde se nunca ponen un pie por aquí lo que hace que nosotros mismos seamos responsables de nuestra seguridad.

Algunas veces me pregunto si es por pereza o porque no les importamos el hecho de que nunca vengan, da lo mismo, aunque vinieran de vez en cuando eso no mejoraría nuestra situación.

Si se preguntan cómo es que se todas estas cosas es porque un hombre que vivía en el distrito 1 me lo enseño hace tiempo una vez que vino a visitar a un amigo suyo.

No lo he vuelto a ver más, me pregunto si estará bien.

Bueno eso no importa ahora.

Ya terminando con el tema sobre mi y donde vivo, creo que debería hablarles sobre lo que estoy haciendo actualmente.

Bueno, aparte de estar hablándoles también estoy escondido en el interior de una grieta en un callejón oscuro.

¿La razón?

Hace unos momentos me encontré con unos tipos que estaban comiendo pan y bebiendo, parecían felices, tan felices que no notaron cuando me escabullí hacia la mesa donde tenían el pan y me robe una hogaza completa.

En mi huida del lugar accidentalmente tire algo y eso provoco que miraran en mi direccion y notaran que me había llevado su pan por lo que empezaron a perseguirme.

Seguro que me recriminaran que no tengo necesidad de robar comida ya que no se pasa hambre por aquí.

Pero como muchos otros, tengo mis necesidades y una de ellas es la búsqueda de cosas que sepan bien, es como una ansia que ciento de vez en cuando y al rato se torna insoportable por lo que me veo obligado a saciarla.

Sé que no me justifica en nada pero bueno, son mis pecados y estoy dispuesto a cargar con ellos para sobrevivir.

Aunque si me dieran la oportunidad de irme de aquí, de dejar esta vida atrás, créanme, la tomaría sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Le doy una mordida al pan, esta algo duro pero sabe bien, además me gustan las cosas crujientes.

Entonces pude oír unos pasos por lo que me encogí más en mi escondite y en frente de mi puedo ver dos pares de pies, seguramente de hombre por su aspecto.

-¿Lo encontraste?- uno de los hombres hablo, su voz se escuchaba cansada.

-No, el maldito mocoso debió esconderse en algún lugar- respondió el otro hombre, por su tono de voz deduje que estaba muy molesto- continua buscándolo, tiene que salir en algún momento.

Bueno eso es cierto, en realidad puedo estar aquí hasta la noche pero tarde o temprano mi cuerpo va a terminar entumecido por la incomodidad que ciento.

-De acuerdo, espero que no se haya comido todo el pan- a la vez que decía eso yo me terminaba mi bocadillo, que irónico.

-Eso ya es lo de menos, le enseñare a ese mocoso a no robarnos- hablo el otro.

-A veces eres muy vengativo hermano- hablo el otro, así que son hermanos.

-Ey, como gobernante de este distrito debo imponer respeto- ¿gobernante? ¿Desde cuándo este distrito tiene gobernantes?

-Relájate un poco, es solo un niño-

-Es lo mismo, ¿Qué pensaría el resto si dejo que un niño me robe?-

-Bueno ahí tienes un buen punto- el hombre le dio la razón.

-Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho, sigamos buscando- hablo el otro mientras se retiraba.

-Si- su hermano hizo lo mismo.

Saque un poco mi cabeza de la grieta para ver se ya se habían ido y, efectivamente ya no estaban.

Salí de mi escondite rápidamente y fui a una de las salidas de ese callejón.

-¡Hey, allí esta!- Mierda, alguien me vio.

-¡Atrápenlo!- escuche otra voz no muy lejos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y una vez cruce la salida del callejón doble hacia la derecha con direccion al único lugar que era seguro para mí: mi casa.

En el camino choque con algunas personas pero me recomponía rápido y continuaba la carrera.

-¡Agárrenlo!- mire detrás de mí para ver quien había gritado y pude ver a un hombre calvo, alto y con barba, su voz era la misma que la del hombre del callejón que se había llamado Gobernante.

En el camino aparecieron más y más hombres y poco a poco me vi siendo perseguido por una muchedumbre.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por el distrito para perderlos pero cada vez que creía haberme liberado de ellos aparecían otra vez.

Finalmente corrí hacia un callejón que estaba cerca con la esperanza de despistarlos dentro ya que la mayoría de los callejones tenían varios caminos.

Pero ya lo dije, la mayoría.

Una vez entre, me encontré con la no muy grata sorpresa de que se trataba de un callejón sin salida.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de tener a mis perseguidores frente a mí, estos me miraban con hostilidad y una que otra sonrisa sádica.

El hombre calvo y con barba de antes apareció de entre ellos y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Ve rezando tus oraciones mocoso, lamentaras haberme robado- me dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-Oh, ¿Y se podría saber a quién robe si no es mucha molestia?- le pregunte con voz divertida, aunque eso era solo para aparentar, en el fondo estoy aterrado.

-Bueno, te daré el placer de saber quién te matara al menos- entonces hincho su pecho con arrogancia- soy el gobernante absoluto del distrito 64, Ganryu- ante lo dicho por el ahora nombrado Ganryu no pude sino fingir asombro.

-¿Gobernante? Valla pero que sorpresa, disculpe mi descortesía Ganryu-sama- le dije añadiendo el sama con un tono sarcástico- pero no sabía que este lugar tuviese un gobernante.

-Pues ahora lo sabes mocoso, y si quieres mantener tu cuello unido a tu cabeza será mejor que te arrodilles ante mí y me regreses lo robado- ante estas palabras no puede sino soltar una sonora carcajada- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me pregunto con evidente molestia.

-Lamento decirle que no soy de arrodillarme ante otros y además de eso, ya me comí el pan- le dije con total honestidad.

-Je, ya veo, supongo que tendré que enseñarte lo que es el respeto- me dijo empezando a acercarse tronando su puño- ninguno de ustedes interfiera, me ocupare personalmente de este mocoso- les dijo a los hombres que estaban detrás de él.

-O por favor, inténtelo- le sonreí mientras hacia un gesto con mi mano para que se acercara, pude ver una vena hinchándose en su frente.

No es que sea el mejor en el combate, casi siempre empleo la huida, pero se defenderme. Espero que mis habilidades sean suficientes.

-¡Eres un!- dijo mientras arrojaba un golpe a mi estomago.

Yo me hice a un lado para esquivarlo pero lanzo otro golpe con su otra mano y me dio en el rostro, tirándome al suelo.

Trate de levantarme pero me sujeto del pelo, que por cierto estaba largo, llegaba a mis hombros.

Retrajo su brazo hacia atrás y me arrojo otro golpe al estomago, la diferencia era que esta vez si acertó. El golpe lo sentí tan fuerte que algo de saliva salió de mi boca.

Repitió esta acción varias veces, aunque en la tercera ya podía sentir que me había roto algo por el punzante dolor que sentí.

Cuando finalmente paro de golpearme me tiro al suelo.

¿Creen que acabo allí?

Si es así, están equivocados.

Me sujeto de nueva cuenta por el pelo y estrello mi cara contra el muro que estaba detrás de mí unas cinco veces.

Podía sentir un liquido caliente bajar por mi nariz y boca, seguramente mi sangre.

Volvió a arrojarme contra el suelo y puso un pie sobre mi cabeza.

-Si vuelves a faltarme el respeto como lo hiciste al robarme, esto será una caricia- dijo a la vez que retiraba su pie y me daba una patada en el pecho, pude escuchar un Crack proveniente de esa área de mi cuerpo.

Entre risas de burla hacia mi persona los hombres se fueron y me dejaron tirado en este callejón mientras sangre salía de mi boca y labios y sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho e interior de mi abdomen.

Parece que mis habilidades no fueron suficientes después de todo.

Estuve así por varios segundos hasta que decidí levantarme, lo hice con cuidado para no lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Salí del callejón caminando de espacio con direccion a mi casa.

Un descanso no me vendría mal.

Si es ruptura de órganos o de huesos voy a sufrir un rato, así que será mejor hacer lo posible por disminuir el dolor lo más que pueda y esperar a que un milagro pase.

Y para mi desgracia, cosas como los milagros son muy infrecuentes.

Estuve un rato caminando y sintiendo las miradas de varias personas sobre mí.

En realidad no me importa, de hecho me gusta ser el centro de atención, ya que estoy solo la mayor parte del tiempo es algo muy cómodo, aunque sean regaños los que me den.

Pasaron varios minutos, que por el dolor me parecieron horas hasta que por fin llegue a mi pequeño callejón.

Había una especie de tela sobre la parte en la que dormía, la puse allí para protegerme en caso de que lloviera, aunque fuera muy ineficaz hacia que me sintiera un poco más cómodo.

Con lentitud me recosté debajo de dicha tela.

Honestamente es la primera vez que me hieren de esta forma.

Me han golpeado antes pero nunca me rompieron los huesos u órganos internos.

Si me preguntan cómo es el dolor que se siente

Honestamente no le deseo esto a nadie.

Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que apenas debe ser medio día y acabo de comer, esto me ayudara con el dolor.

Después de unos minutos mi mente se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Honestamente es la primera vez que tengo un sueño como este.

Ahora mismo estoy parado en un lugar completamente negro y con una neblina blanca cubriendo el suelo, dándole un toque algo misterioso y aterrador al sitio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte a nadie en particular, escuche que mi voz hacía eco.

Entonces pude notar que algo brillaba detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta y lo que veo me sorprende.

Había una espada flotando allí.

Era una especie de espada de doble filo, con empuñadura dorada, hoja azul y llamas plateadas en el filo, aunque sus colores se veían algo opacos.

No sé por qué, pero en ese instante sentí un increíble deseo de sujetarla por lo que a paso lento me acerque a ella y alce mi mano.

En ese momento, justo cuando mi mano toco su empuñadura debajo de la espada se libero un pilar de energía azul hacia arriba.

El susto que sentí provoco que diese un brinco hacia atrás y la mirara con los ojos abiertos.

Una vez que el pilar desapareció, la espada ya no estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, en ese momento yo me hallaba muy sorprendido como para pensar en otra cosa que decir.

-Por fin hemos podido comunicarnos- entonces me sobresalte al momento en que una potente voz se escucho en todo el lugar- no te asustes, no te hare daño- la escuche decir.

-¿Q-quien eres?- pregunto mirando en todas direcciones con mis sentidos completamente alerta.

-Aun no es el momento en que lo sepas, te lo diré en cuanto nos conozcamos correctamente- me dijo.

-¿Conocernos? De que hablas- pregunte pero la voz ya se había ido- ¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunte rascándome la nuca.

Entonces una luz brillante salió del negro del lugar y me segó.

-¿Eh?- emití ese sonido cuando note que otra vez estaba en mi callejón.

Me había despertado del sueño.

Mire hacia el cielo y pude notar que el sol estaba cerca de ponerse, eso significa que dormí por unas cuantas horas.

Realmente es sorprende lo cortos que parecen los sueños pero que al despertar la mayoría del tiempo han pasado horas realmente.

Me toque el abdomen y pude sentir un dolor punzante en dicha zona al igual que en el pecho.

Suspire, es muy molesto estar herido.

Me levante con cuidado y me dispuse a salir.

A pesar de estar herido, realmente no me gusta estar quieto en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo.

Empecé a caminar por los suburbios en busca de algo entretenido para ver, aparte de adolorido también era víctima del aburrimiento.

Estuve unos minutos viendo mis alrededores sin nada bueno que ver, salvo por alguna que otra pelea que había por allí.

-Ey chico, te veo algo mal- escuche una voz a mis espaldas y al reconocerla sonreí- ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?-

Me voltee a ver al dueño de esa voz y pude verlo.

Un hombre, parecía tener entre 50 o 60 años, era calvo, llevaba puesto unos arrapos con parches en distintas partes. Tenía ojos azules y una sonrisa amable en su rostro algo arrugado que en medio tenía una nariz algo doblada hacia abajo. Era alto y algo corpulento.

Este hombre era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia por aquí.

-¿Cómo te va John?- le pregunte.

-Pues aparte de que mi casa parece que quiere caerse en cualquier momento, que ya me han robado tres veces en lo que va de semana y los Shinigamis no parecen querer hacer nada para evitarlo todo bien- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque pude notar cierto rencor al mencionar a los Shinigamis.

-Ya veo- dije.

-¿Y tú?- me pregunto el ahora.

-Pues todo bien, si no contamos que actualmente debo tener un órgano interno algo roto y seguramente también algún hueso del pecho entonces ando normal- le dije tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Un órgano interno roto? ¿Un hueso fracturado? ¿Qué paso chico?- en su voz se notaba preocupación.

-Nada importante, solo tuve un pequeño encontronazo con el Gobernante del distrito- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Ganryu, ya veo- murmuro.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunte.

-Se puede decir, me he topado con el algunas veces en el pasado. No esperaba que ese gorila descerebrado anduviera diciendo que es el gobernador de por aquí- me dijo- pero debí suponer que tarde o temprano pasaría, tiene muchos hombres bajo su mando por las formas que tiene de conseguir dinero. Lo que si me sorprende es que se atreva a golpear así a un niño-

-Tengo 11 años, ya no soy un niño- John se rio ante esto.

-Dejaras de ser un niño cuando te acuestes con una mujer- dijo con una expresión algo pervertida- pero dime, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a que te cure?- sus palabras despertaron mi curiosidad.

-¿Acaso conseguiste medicinas?- él se rio.

-No, conseguí algo mucho mejor- me respondió.

Me sentí intrigado por lo que accedí a ir con él para ver de qué se trataba.

Además de eso, para ver si me quitaba de encima este dolor.

La casa de John es una pequeña choza en los límites del distrito, tenía un techo de paja y estaba hecha con piedras que en el pasado se veían muy duras pero ahora están llenas de grietas. No me sorprende que diga que su casa parece que se caerá en cualquier momento.

El interior concordaba perfectamente con el exterior. Dentro de su casa solo había una pequeña mesa, una olla en la que cocinaba su comida, una gaveta donde guardar sus cosas, una hamaca para dormir en un rincón a la izquierda y una ventana del lado contrario donde estaba la hamaca. Del otro lado de la sala/habitación/cocina había una puerta que llevaba al sótano, donde John guardaba varias cosas, entre ellas medicinas y alimentos.

Era sin duda muy humilde pero es casa de lujo en este lugar si tiene al menos algo en lo que dormir.

-Recuéstate en la hamaca, te tratare enseguida- me dijo.

Asentí y me recosté con lentitud para no lastimarme.

John se acerco a mí y poso sus manos sobre mi abdomen.

-Aquí vamos- para mi sorpresa, sus manos se rodearon con una energía verde.

La sorpresa aumento cuando el dolor que sentía en esa zona se alivio poco a poco hasta que desapareció por completo.

-¿Te duele?- me pregunto y yo negué- perfecto, espera un momento, traeré vendas para el hueso de tu pecho- dijo yendo hacia la gaveta. La abrió y saco unas vendas, luego se acerco hacia mí nuevamente, se sentó de rodillas enfrente de mí y empezó a vendar mi pecho con cuidado de no lastimarme.

-No creo que te halla perforado un pulmón eso quiere decir que solamente se te agrieto un poco el hueso, esto debe ser suficiente- me hablo acabando de vendarme.

-Gracias- le dije mirandolo fijamente- ¿Que fue eso que hiciste?- le pregunte.

-¿Qué cosa?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Ya sabes, cuando tus manos brillaron en verde-

-Ah eso- me respondió golpeándose la palma de la mano con su puño.

-Si ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte un poco molesto por esa actitud.

-Se llama Kido- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Kido?- era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

-Se podría decir que es la magia de los Shinigamis- me respondió.

-¿Magia? Pensé que solo usaban esas espadas que siempre llevan- le dije con duda.

-Bueno, recuerda que siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo cada día- dijo lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Supongo- imite el gesto.

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que decidí preguntar.

-¿Puedes hablarme un poco más de ese Ganryu?- el me miro con una ceja alzada cuando pedí eso.

-¿Puedo saber por qué te interesa?- me dijo.

-Es solo que no me gusta el no saber casi nada de mis atacantes, además, supongo que también tengo curiosidad por nuestro Gobernante- lo ultimo lo dije con una risa, risa que fue contagiada a John.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no se mucho- dijo risueño.

Yo preste atención.

-No hay mucho que decir. Es un tipo de la misma edad que yo, bastante bravucón y arrogante por lo que he escuchado. Lo único interesante de él es que vino del distrito 80, nada más.

-Ya veo- baje la cabeza murmurando eso- ¿Y no sabrás de casualidad donde vive?- le pregunte y el reacciono como esperaba.

-¡Espera un momento! Ni creas que te lo diré para que vallas- exclamo con seriedad en su voz.

Al parece adivino mis pensamientos: quería ir a darle unos buenos golpes a Ganryu por lo que me hizo.

-¡O vamos John! Ese tipo me rompió un órgano y un hueso, ¿Acaso quieres que lo deje pasar?- le dije molesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Él es más grande y fuerte que tu, nunca podrás hacer nada contra él y además de eso tiene a un montón de hombres bajo su mando!- me grito.

Nuestra tranquila conversación de repente se convirtió en una discusión.

-Deja de subestimarme, ya no soy aquel niño de 7 años que conociste, ahora tengo 11 y sé lo que hago- ahora grite yo levantándome de la hamaca.

-Tú lo has dicho, 11 años y ese tipo tiene más de 50, seguro tiene calzones más viejos que tú- ahora él se levanto del suelo y me miro a los ojos ya no con molestia sino con preocupación- solo hay que mirar cómo te dejo antes, si vas lo único que lograras será que te maten.

Cuando lo mire directamente a los ojos no pude sino sentir un extraño sentimiento, acompañado de algo de arrepentimiento.

-Además de eso, ¿Nunca te he enseñado que vengarse no es bueno?- me pregunto.

-Pues unas cuantas veces- dije con la voz un poco más baja.

-Entonces hazme caso y no lo intentes- suspiro y se sentó de nuevo- no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Me dijo eso con una mirada algo cálida, es la mirada que veo que le dan muchos padres a sus hijos.

Pensándolo bien, mi vida no es tan mala ¿Sabes?

A pesar de que soy pobre tengo varios amigos por aquí, algunos de mi edad y otros mayores como John.

Aunque a John más que un amigo, para mi es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre.

Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos yo estaba algo enfermo debido a las fuertes lluvias que había habido en esos días.

Tenía un resfriado.

Nada grave, aunque la fiebre me causaba problemas.

Fue en un momento en que me hallaba recostado en la pared de un callejón que él me vio.

Yo por ese entonces estaba completamente solo y desconfiaba de la gente debido a ciertos suceso que me ocurrieron, por eso cuando John fue hacia mí yo me sentí un poco nervioso, más aun cuando me cargo en brazos sin decirme una palabra.

Yo quise decirle algo pero la fiebre me provocaba una sensación de cansancio muy grande por lo que aprovechando que sus brazos eran cómodos cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí estaba aquí, en su casa acostado en esta misma hamaca con un paño en mi frente.

Eso fue cuando tenía 7 años y esta casa estaba en mejor estado.

Cuando me di cuenta de mis alrededores John entro por la puerta de la casa.

Quise preguntarle quien era pero me sentí tan cómodo en su Hamaca después de haber estado toda mi vida durmiendo en el duro suelo que no pude por el bienestar que sentí.

John noto que estaba despierto por lo que se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Yo me sorprendí un poco, nunca nadie me había preguntado eso por lo que en un principio no supe que responder pero luego de unos segundos alcance a decir.

-Mejor- mi voz salió algo débil.

-Es bueno saberlo- suspiro tocándose el pecho con una expresión de alivio- estuviste muy cerca de morir, tenias fiebre muy alta ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

Ante esta última pregunta aparte levemente la vista y apreté los dientes.

John no entendió el por qué al inicio pero pasados los segundos soltó un Oh y puso un rostro algo triste.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Mire su rostro y dije un leve descuida, el me miro y me pregunto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Nuevamente aparte mi vista y esta vez John se dio cuenta rápido.

-Ya veo- su voz era triste.

-E-está bien ya estoy acostumbrado- le dije.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos hasta que John decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es John, gusto en conocerte- me sonrió.

-Igualmente- respondí mirandolo a los ojos.

Otro incomodo silencio se formo pero John me hablo otra vez.

-¿Tienes hambre?- la pregunta era tonta por obvias razones, pero yo asentí para poder salir del incomodo ambiente.

John se levanto y fue a revisar la olla, que por cierto, estaba sobre unas llamas.

Segundos después que la abriera un olor delicioso invadió mi nariz.

Por ese entonces yo no había comido nada más que pan para saciar mi deseo de sabor por lo que empecé a babear sin darme cuenta.

John rio levemente al darse cuenta de eso por lo que me dijo.

-Espera un poco, la comida casi esta lista-

Yo asentí y me limpie la baba una vez que la note.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y John uso un cucharon para sacar una especie de caldo de la olla y verterlo en un plato, que luego me dio junto con una cuchara más pequeña.

-Sabes comer con cuchara ¿Cierto?- me pregunto a lo que yo negué.

Estuvo alrededor de treinta segundos explicándome el procedimiento y pareció sorprenderse de lo rápido que aprendía.

Cuando agarre el truco me lleve un poco de caldo a la boca.

¡Era delicioso!

Era la primera vez que probaba algo así.

De lo bien que sabia unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y creo que preocupe a John ya que se disculpo.

-Lamento si no sabe bien, no soy precisamente el mejor cocinero- me dijo rascándose la nuca pero yo me apresure a decirle.

-Te equivocas, esta delicioso- cuando escucho eso pareció alegrarse.

-¿De verdad? Gracias- hablo con una sonrisa.

Una vez termine m plato le di las gracias a John por la comida y él me dijo que descansando.

No paso mucho hasta que me recupere, durante ese tiempo John me hablaba de él y su vida.

Me conto que en el pasado había sido Shinigami medico de la sociedad de almas y que por eso sabia de medicina (lo que es curioso ya que a él no le agradan los Shinigamis pero sigue siendo uno de ellos), pero un cierto suceso del que me hablo provoco que abandonara ese trabajo y viniera a vivir a este lugar.

Me pregunto un poco sobre mi vida, yo me sentí incomodo al hablar acerca de ese tema pero igualmente le respondí.

Cabe decir que se puso muy triste.

Cuando me recupere y me dispuse a irme, no sin antes agradecer a John por su ayuda el me dijo que podía ir a visitarlo cuando quisiera.

Desde entonces he venido muy seguido a su casa y cada vez que vengo tenemos conversaciones entretenidas.

Luego de un tiempo me presento a unos chicos que conocía.

Eran de mi edad, nos hicimos amigos rápido.

Ellos son muy buenos chicos.

Debo decir que desde el día en que conocí a John mi vida se ha vuelto un poco más feliz.

Mi soledad se redujo bastante y eso me alegra mucho.

Pero eso no evita que me sienta un poco triste cuando ninguno de mis amigos está cerca de mí.

En esos momentos recuerdo mis días de soledad por lo que intento no estar solo tanto tiempo.

Aunque tampoco estaba 100% solo ya que de vez en cuando veía a unos conocidos de mis padres.

No eran muchos, solo eran 4.

Mire a John que estaba preparando algo en el caldero y le digo.

-Lo siento- dije bajando la cabeza.

John pareció sorprenderse porque me miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero luego me sonrió.

-No te preocupes- y regreso su atención al caldero.

-Oye John ¿Me puedo quedar hoy?- nuevamente me miro sorprendido.

Es normal, a pesar de que vengo con frecuencia nunca me he quedado a dormir aquí.

-Pues seguro pero, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto.

-Me asusta un poco el pensar que esos tipos podrían encontrarme y tratar de hacer algo- fui sincero.

Cuando me acorralaron vi autentica malicia en sus rostros, no me sorprendería que fueran el tipo de hombres que se aprovechan de alguien más débil que ya se metió con ellos por pura diversión.

John asintió y me pregunto.

-Entonces ¿Dónde dormirás?- yo le respondí al instante.

-No me importa dormir en el suelo, ya estoy acostumbrado- ante esa respuesta John puso mala cara pero luego sonrió.

-¿Y si duermes conmigo en la hamaca? No me molestaría- me dijo.

-Bueno, si insistes- sonreí.

Después de eso estuvimos hablando por un rato hasta que la noche llego y cuando fue la hora nos fuimos a dormir.

Tengo que decir que al principio me sentí incomodo al dormir tan cerca de alguien, pero, también me sentí extrañamente feliz.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Ya sé, ya sé. El capitulo es corto, pero bueno, prefería dejar lo siguiente para el próximo capitulo.

¿Qué le parece la forma de narrar en primera persona? En esta historia es la que más se verá al igual que en The History of Heavenly Hero de ahora en adelante (Como nadie comento nada respondiendo a mis preguntas decidí elegir por mi mismo).

Y hablando sobre esta última, he pensado un poco esto y quiero decirles que me voy a tomar un breve descanso de esa historia para escribir esta.

No se preocupen, la continuare.

Este capitulo solo fue para explicar un poco de la vida del personaje principal, en el siguiente aparecerán otro personaje que está relacionado con él y quizás pase algo interesante.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	3. Revelaciones y comienzo de nueva vida

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo  
Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.  
Diálogos:  
-Hola- personaje hablando.  
-Hola- personaje pensando.  
-Hola- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.  
-Hola- ser superior pensando.  
Capitulo 2: Revelaciones y comienzo de nueva vida.  
Sueño.  
¿Qué es el sueño?  
Por lo que se, es un estado de reposo en el que el cuerpo está inactivo y sus niveles de actividad fisiológica son bajos (Presión sanguínea, respiración, latidos del corazón).  
El sueño se puede practicar tanto de noche como de día, aplicando la denominada Siesta en este último.  
Después de un día muy agotador lo que una persona generalmente desea es ni más ni menos que ir a la cama para aliviar su cuerpo con una sesión de sueño.  
Normalmente, el tiempo adecuado en el que una persona necesita dormir es de una horas.  
Durante este periodo de tiempo ocurre que nuestro cerebro permanece activo y genera los llamados sueños.  
Es algo curioso que se llamen igual que el estado en el que ocurren pero eso no es lo importante.  
Hay personas que afirman que no pueden soñar, pero eso no es cierto.  
No es que no soñemos, es solo que la mayor parte de las veces no recordamos nuestros sueños.  
En el periodo de sueño se producen ciertas fases denominadas sueño REM o dicho de otra forma: fase del sueño de movimiento ocular rápido.  
Estas fases comienzan a ocurrir después de cierto tiempo de habernos quedado dormidos y los sueños se van volviendo más y más claros a medida que pasan de la fase 1 (Donde usualmente no recordamos nada de lo que soñamos) a la última que es la 6 y en la cual los sueños son mucho más claros y ocurre en la madrugada y en la mañana.  
En otras palabras, es en las últimas fases donde tenemos más posibilidades de recordar nuestros sueños.  
Aunque creo que eso puede cambiar mediante ciertas prácticas de las que me hablo la persona que me explico esto. No recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo.  
Usualmente cuando estamos dormidos nuestra capacidad de razonar está dormida también, lo que conlleva a que por más cosas raras que sucedan durante el sueño nosotros lo veremos como algo normal.  
Tampoco nos damos cuenta para nada de que es un sueño.  
Y eso es lo que me da curiosidad del sueño que tuve antes. Ese sueño en el que apareció esa espada y una voz hablaba conmigo.  
En ese sueño desde el principio estaba consciente de que era eso.  
No entiendo por qué.  
Y ahora estoy pasando por una situación como esa.  
Actualmente estoy dormido y en un sueño que se que es un sueño.  
Pero este sueño es muy diferente al que había tenido antes.  
¿La razón?  
Pues en primer lugar porque a diferencia del otro sueño, en este no puedo ver absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo y estoy flotando unos metros sobre el aire.  
En segundo lugar por la escena que se desarrolla delante de mí.  
Pero antes de decirles que es, permítanme hablarles del ambiente en que se desarrolla.  
Si hay una palabra que pueda definir este ambiente creo que sería Violento  
El suelo estaba en su mayoría cubierto por un líquido rojizo, obviamente sangre y en muchas partes de este había cuerpos tirados de los que dicho líquido salía por numerosas heridas.  
A algunos de estos cuerpos les faltaba una que otra parte, brazos, piernas, cabezas, etc.  
El cielo del lugar era de un negro absoluto sin ningún brillo más que el que producía una media luna en el punto más alto de este.  
Si me fijaba bien podía ver que las partes del suelo que no estaban manchadas con sangre eran blancas.  
No tengo idea de a que pertenece este suelo o de que esta hecho, pero lo que menos sabia era hasta donde se extendía porque trate de ver algún borde pero este suelo continuaba hasta el horizonte y seguramente más allá.  
Bueno, ahora si les hablare de la escena que ocurre frente a mí.  
Parados en aquella gran cantidad de sangre estaban tres figuras masculinas.  
Uno de ellos era un anciano. Este era calvo y con algunas cicatrices en su rostro arrugado, sus cejas me parecieron interesantes ya que estas eran algo pobladas y caían a ambos lados de su cara, su color de piel era de un moreno claro. Por lo que note llevaba una especie de Shikakusho pero la parte que cubría el torso estaba plegada en el área de las piernas permitiendo ver un cuerpo musculoso y con múltiples cicatrices que en algunas partes tenía cortes de los que salía sangre. Llevaba puestas una especie de sandalias, aunque solo en un pie ya que la del otro al parecer se había caído. Su rasgo más notable era una barba blanca y larga amarrada con un cordel morado. En su mano llevaba una Katana cuya hoja era cubierta por llamas. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba fijamente a los otros dos hombres.  
Otro de ellos era un hombre con apariencia de mediana edad, de pelo largo y oscuro, en su rostro había un bigote del mismo color que su pelo y tenía un corte sangrante sobre su ceja izquierda, su piel era clara. Llevaba un uniforme blanco con varios cortes y una capa en su espalda que había sido quemada en la parte más baja. En su mano sostenía una espada de un solo filo. Sus ojos mostraban una gran seriedad a la vez que cambiaba su vista entre el anciano y el otro hombre alerta de cualquier movimiento.  
Finalmente, el tercer hombre parecía el más joven de los tres. Tenía aspecto de tener unos 25 años o más, con piel blanca sin llegar a la palidez. Su pelo era negro y largo hasta los hombros. Vestía una gabardina blanca algo quemada con una camisa del mismo color en cuyo centro había una corte transversal del que mucha sangre salía tiñendo de rojo su ropa. Llevaba botas negras cubriendo sus pies y pantalones blancos un poco holgados, uno de ellos estaba roto hasta la mitad dejando ver parte de su pierna, la cual tenía algunas quemaduras y cortes. Llevaba un paño azul atado a su cintura, este sujetaba dos vainas, aunque solo una tenía una espada enfundada. El hombre empuñaba una Katana de filo completamente blanco y mango rojo con guardia circular con una mano. Sus ojos verdes miraban detenidamente al hombre y al anciano como analizándolos.  
Un momento  
¿Cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos verdes?  
Esos son mis rasgos físicos.  
Viéndolo bien, ese tipo se parece demasiado a mí, ¿Por qué será?  
-Tal vez porque en realidad seas tú- en ese instante me sobresalte al escuchar la misma voz del otro sueño en mi oído derecho. Mire en esa direccion pero no pude ver nada.  
-¿Dónde?- trate de preguntar pero la voz me interrumpió.  
-Detrás de ti- escuche nuevamente.  
Sin pensarlo, gire mi cuerpo con un gran deseo de saber quién era el portador de esa voz.  
En el momento en que lo vi no pude sino abrir mis ojos de pura sorpresa y miedo.  
Allí, justo delante de mí había un ser muy peculiar.  
Era alto, como de 1,80 Cm y delgado. Su piel por lo que pude notar era negra, pero esta estaba cubierta hasta el pecho, el cuello parecía estar abierta y parte del rostro por un tipo de armadura plateada con grabados recorriéndola. La parte que cubría el cuello y llegaba a la boca parecía estar abierta. Como dije, la armadura cubría parte del rostro por lo que no podía verlo al completo, pero note que las cuencas en donde deberían estar sus ojos no tenían nada más que una luz roja en ellas. Era lo mismo con algunas partes del pecho y el cuello, había algunas líneas de las que ese brillo rojo salía. La boca también. Esta no tenía labios pero si unos dientes puntiagudos, una luz roja llenaba el interior de esta y en lugar de nariz tenía unos orificios como una calavera y dentro de estos también estaba la luz roja. La parte de la armadura que cubría su rostro parecía una especie de mascara con nariz algo puntiaguda, ojos entrecerrados que dejaban ver algo de los ojos reales y un pequeño círculo en su frente. A los lados tenía unas orejas un poco largas que parecían flexibles, estas eran parte de la armadura. En la parte más alta de su cabeza había lo que parecía ser cabello con un rodete, pero este también era parte de su armadura. Pude notar que sus manos tenían uñas puntiagudas como de animal, sus pies eran lo mismo.  
(N/T: Es igual a Chakravartin de Azura´s Wrath, búsquenlo por Google)  
Está de más decir que cuando vi a este ser casi siento mi corazón detenerse por el miedo, es decir, su apariencia es muy intimidante.  
Trate de abrir mi boca para preguntarle quien era pero estaba completamente paralizado.  
-Jajajajajaja- una risa con un tono algo oscuro salió de la boca del ser, eso me asusto un poco más si cabía- No te asustes, no soy tu enemigo- cuando paro de reír me dijo de manera amable para tranquilizarme, aunque su tono seguía siendo oscuro.  
Yo respire profundo en un intento de calmarme, funciono lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar.  
-¿Q-quien eres tú?- pregunte con un muy leve tartamudeo.  
-¿Yo?- respondió con otra pregunta, entonces se puso un dedo en el mentó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro como pensando- Pues, en el pasado me conocían por varios nombres: El destructor de mundos, El que trae la nada a todas las cosas, El devastador de universos, etc.- dijo de forma casual antes de detenerse y mirarme- pero si tuviera que ponerme un nombre, ese seria por el que menos me conocían. Puedes llamarme el rey del Vacio- se presento el ser.  
¿rey del Vacío?  
¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?  
¿Aunque bueno, no estoy seguro de si puedo opinar ya que ni siquiera conozco mi propio nombre?  
-Y ¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunte, trataba de aliviar los nervios que sentía entablando una conversación.  
-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- me respondió.  
Bueno, es cierto, se que estamos en mi mente ya que esto es un sueño.  
-Entonces ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que sucede?- le pregunte refiriéndome al ambiente de mi sueño.  
-La pregunta correcta adecuada no es ¿Qué sucede?, sino más bien ¿Qué sucederá?- cuando dijo eso me confundí.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí yo.  
-Esto no es un sueño normal, en realidad es una visión del futuro- me sorprendí y quise preguntar cómo era posible pero él se adelanto- la razón de que la estés teniendo es por mi causa.  
-¿Por tu causa? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- medio exigí cuidándome de no molestarlo, estoy seguro de que es poderoso.  
-Tal parece que la energía provocada por mi cuando empezamos a ser capaces de comunicarnos te influencio un poco y te permitió ver el futuro en este sueño. Sobre el por qué estoy aquí, es por qué de ahora en adelante tu y yo seremos compañeros.  
¿Compañeros?  
Más que responder mis dudas, me está dando más.  
-¿Cómo que compañeros?-  
-Es una historia un poco larga así que será mejor que te sientes- el dijo eso separando sus pies del suelo y para mis sorpresa levitando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas.  
Yo trate de hacer lo mismo ya que a pesar de no ver mis piernas; si las sentía. Con lentitud separe mis piernas del suelo y me senté en el aire.  
-Bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo?- se pregunto rascándose la barbilla-¡Ya se! Comenzare por el principio- dijo mirándome.  
Estuvo explicándome varias cosas por alrededor de treinta minutos.  
Por cierto, cambio el ambiente para poder explicar con mayor comodidad.  
Me explico cómo nació.  
Como él y su hermano crearon los mundos y todos los seres vivos.  
Que existía una sociedad de almas para cada mundo.  
Como su hermano creo a los Shinigamis.  
Sobre los Hollows y como estos fueron enviados a Hueco Mundo.  
Sobre como viajaron hacia el resto de los mundos usando las gargantas y devoraron muchas almas.  
Sobre como el rey del Alma hizo que los Shinigamis dieran casa a los Hollows con la intención de eliminarlos.  
Como se opuso a los deseos de su hermano y ayudo a los Hollows dándoles una espada creada con el poder que los creo a su hermano y a él e imbuida con los poderes de ambos.  
Como fue la gran guerra entre Hollows y Shinigamis y la lucha entre él y su hermanos que finalizo con la victoria del rey de Alma.  
Sobre la profecía que dicto antes de desaparecer.  
Que uso sus fuerzas restantes para sellar una parte de su alma en la espada y que podía hablar con el ahora mismo porque la espada y yo teníamos una especie de conexión.  
Y como ahora yo era el elegido de esa profecía.  
También me dijo que la razón de porque hasta hace poco no había podido comunicarse conmigo era porque mi cuerpo todavía no estaba lo bastante maduro para ser compatible con la espada, esto es debido a que el poder que esta tenia podía destruirme si no tenía un cuerpo capaz de resistirlo.  
Por cierto, no les he mencionado esto porque no me pareció necesario pero cumplí años la semana pasada.  
Tal vez fue en sé momento que mi cuerpo estuvo listo.  
Cuando termino de explicarme yo estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.  
Casi sentía que me desmayaba dentro de mi sueño por el Shock.  
Era demasiada información que procesar.  
Y yo solo tenía 11 años así que imaginen como estaba mi cabeza.  
Pasaron varios segundos en los que estuve sin decir nada hasta que pregunte en un tartamudeo.  
-Y-Y ¿D-dónde está esa e-espada?- en realidad tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo.  
-Esta oculta en una dimensión especial y solo aparecerá ante ti cuando liberes tu poder- me respondió con calma.  
-¿Mi poder?- interrogue.  
-Tu reiatsu. Una vez que este se libere por completo, ya que la parte más grande está dormida, la espada vendrá. Hasta entonces no- me dijo.  
-¿Cómo libero mi poder restante?- el me respondió.  
-Sintiendo una emoción muy fuerte, esa emoción será la que desencadene tu poder interior- me explico.  
-¿Una emoción muy fuerte?-  
-Alegría, tristeza, ira, miedo, valor, convicción, impotencia, amor. Cualquier emoción mientras sea fuerte puede desencadenarla. Pero si es una emoción negativa muy peligrosa como la ira o el odio no dejes que te domine cuando se libere tu poder o todo se pondrá feo- dijo para luego agregar después de una pausa- ya te he dicho lo necesario, despertaras en unos momentos.  
-¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo evito que una emoción negativa me domine?- le pregunte.  
-Solamente modifícalas para que ya no sean negativas, después de todo, solo las necesitas en un primer momento para que tu poder despierte, no para mantenerlo- respondió.  
-Muy bien- asentí con la cabeza cuando dije eso- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- le pregunte, en realidad me emociona tener algo de compañía aunque sea solo en mi mente.  
-Por supuesto. Siempre estaré aquí- mostro una pequeña sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces emm-  
-rey del Vacio- respondió mi duda sin que le preguntara.  
-Ummm muy largo para mi gusto. Te llamare Silver- le sonreí y el abrió la boca por la sorpresa.  
-¿Qué ha pasado con los jóvenes respetuosos de antes?- se pregunto en voz baja con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.  
Yo iba a decir algo pero en ese momento desperté.

-Umm sol tomate unas horas más antes de salir.  
Pronuncie esas palabras al sentir la luz del astro rey entrando por la ventana e iluminando mis pestañas.  
Me di la vuelta para tratar de evitar la luz, sin embargo, el lugar ya estaba iluminado por la luz manitol por lo que después de intentarlo por un rato me rendí.  
Con cuidado me levante de la hamaca en donde había dormido anoche y me puse de pie.  
Debo decirlo ¡Dormí como un bebe!  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que despertaba tan bien.  
Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue esa última vez.  
Me dispuse a abrir mis ojos (los cuales seguían cerrados de espacio para) que la luz del sol no me afectara tanto.  
No funciono totalmente ya que sentí una leve molestia y algo de ardor cuando los abrí.  
Pero al instante me llegaron los recuerdos del sueño.  
Lo reconozco, no esperaba que existiera tal historia.  
Y con lo claro y realista que se sintió se sueño, francamente dudo que haya sido eso nada más.  
Estoy seguro de que eso realmente paso en mi mente.  
No puedo evitar sentir un leve sentimiento de orgullo en mi pecho, se siente bien saber que juegas un papel importante en algo así.  
Pero no creo que sea el momento de pensar en ese asunto, no ahora.  
Entonces mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que John no estaba en la sala de la casa por lo que fui a buscarlo al sótano.  
Abrí la puerta y pude ver unas escaleras que llevaban a otra puerta no muy abajo.  
Baje por las escaleras y trate de abrir esa puerta, pero esta al parecer estaba cerrada con llave.  
Si estaba cerrada es que John no estaba allí, el solo la cierra cuando no está dentro.  
Esa puerta es la entrada al almacén subterráneo de la casa, John me dejo entrar una vez y debo decirlo, tiene muchas cosas.  
Me dispuse a subir por las escaleras hacia la primera puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar John salió de esta y se sorprendió al verme.  
Y doy gracias a Dios que me vio a tiempo porque si no, ambos hubiéramos caído escaleras abajo.  
-¿Chico? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto recuperándose de la sorpresa.  
-Es que cuando desperté no te vi por lo que pensé en venir a buscarte- respondí yo.  
-Ya veo- asintió- bueno yo salí hace no mucho para ir al distrito 1 a comprar unas cosas, pero en el camino se me olvido mi bolsa por lo que vine a buscarla. Cuando volví me dispuse a ir al almacén a buscar mi bolsa pero te encontré a ti y ahora te estoy contando esto- eso último lo dijo con algo de humor y me reí levemente.  
Debo reconocerlo, es alguien con un buen don para la comedia. A pesar de que cuenta muy malos chistes sabe dar un buen toque cómico cuando el momento es el adecuado.  
-Oye ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Así puedes ver como son los distritos exteriores- el me pregunto y yo abrí mis ojos con impresión.  
¿Yo? ¿Ir a los distritos más bajos?  
Honestamente nunca había salido de este distrito por miedo a perderme y no poder regresar, pero siempre albergue un sentimiento de curiosidad por cómo se vive en el resto de los distritos.  
Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir y de volver.  
¿Qué clase de tonto seria si desaprovecho una oportunidad así?  
Con una sonrisa asentí a la pregunta de John y este me regreso la sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, entonces ve afuera y espera a que valla- me indico, yo lo obedecí al instante.  
Una vez en la puerta me quede parado esperando a que John saliera para irnos. No paso mucho tiempo antes que la puerta se abriera y este la pasara sujetando una bolsa en su hombro.  
-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto juguetona, ya conocía mi respuesta.  
-Por supuesto- le respondí siguiendo el juego.  
Ambos nos pusimos en camino.  
Cuando estuvimos cerca de la salida pudimos escuchar un grito.  
-¡Oye ojos de árbol! ¿¡Como te va!?- cuando escuche ese apodo y esa voz una sonrisa surco mi rosto y me gire y pude ver a un chico.  
Este tenía el pelo rojo corto y algo alborotado. Era de piel morena/clara con algunas manchas de polvo sobre su rostro. Tenía aspecto de tener la misma edad que yo, quizás más. Era un poco más alto que yo e igual de delgado. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y al lado de uno de estos había una cicatriz. Vestía unos pantalones desgastados, una camisa muy sucia dándole un aspecto amarillento, aunque según el mismo, es de color blanco y estaba descalzo.  
Este chico era uno de los chicos que John me presento, su nombre es Zack, aunque no conozco su apellido, de hecho, ni el mismo lo conoce pero no le importa.  
-Pues aquí me ves tomate, ¿Cómo te va a ti?- le respondí llamándolo por el apodo que le di.  
El y yo nos llevamos muy bien ¿saben?, en realidad, creo que él de mis pocos amigos es a quien puedo considerar el mejor de ellos, aunque más que mejores amigos somos más como hermanos.  
-Viviendo la vida- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba- hola John- lo saludo con su sonrisa.  
-Buenas Zack, te vez bien- respondió.  
-Sí, sí. Supongo que es algo normal, siempre me veo bien- dijo inflando el pecho.  
-Jum engreído- murmure, aunque Zack me escucho.  
-¿¡Que dijiste ojos de brócoli!?- me sujeto de la camisa con una vena.  
Si se preguntan por qué me llama con esos apodos, es debido a mis ojos. Como soy el único en el distrito 64 con ojos verdes se podría decir que resaltan, y Zack los usa como referencia para darme apodos.  
Supongo que también se preguntaran por qué no usa mi pelo entonces creo que la respuesta es obvia: aquí la mayoría tiene el pelo negro por lo que no tiene sentido usarlo para apodos.  
Bueno me desvió de la situación.  
Después de que me llamo así, yo solo me dedique a arrojar más leña al fuego.  
-Lo que escuchaste cabello de fresa- respondí a la vez que le daba una sonrisa ladina.  
Vi que su vena creció un poco más. Pero qué fácil es molestarlo, y más cuando usan su detonante numero uno.  
A él no le molesta que le digan cabello de tomate, cabeza de tomate o incluso tomatito. Pero nunca le ha gustado que le digan cabello de fresa, nunca he entendido el por qué, pero eso no me importa lo único que me importa es que con eso puedo hacerlo enojar.  
-¿¡Pelo de fresa!? ¡Ahora sí que firmaste tu sentencia idiota!- me respondió abalanzándose sobre mí.  
Y yo como el escapista profesional que soy, comencé a correr en círculos para que no me alcanzara.  
-¡Detente!- grito con una sonrisa.  
-¡Nunca!- le respondí igual.  
Mire a John y vi que este nos observa con una sonrisa, como un padre que ve a sus hijos jugando.  
Debo agregar que el día que nos conocimos, Zack se sentía receloso de mí.  
Incluso recuerdo como en ese mismo día me dejo en claro que no permitiría que usurpara su puesto. Al principio no entendí pero luego de un tiempo viendo como se llevaban él y John me di cuenta.  
Ambos parecían un padre con su hijo y era justo como se miraban el uno al otro. Un día me entere por boca de John de varias cosas sobre él, como que al igual que yo, Zack nunca conoció a sus padres o que siempre estuvo solo hasta que se conocieron. También me dijo que cuando lo conoció, era una persona muy apagada y sola. John se esforzó por ganarse su amistad por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente lo logro.  
Esa fue la razón de que un día me acerque a él una vez que me lo encontré durmiendo en un callejón y le pregunte si podíamos hablar. El me miro confundido, pero asintió y ambos nos sentamos. Allí le hable un poco sobre mí, sobre que yo tampoco conocí a mis padres y cómo fue que John y yo nos conocimos.  
El se notaba sorprendido pero aun así me pregunto ¿Y qué?.  
Yo le dije que quería que pudiésemos llevarnos bien ya que ambos pasamos una vida similar, pero él me respondió No necesito más amigos de los que tengo, tampoco necesito tu compasión, estoy bien  
Yo me moleste un poco pero solo suspire y asentí.  
Luego de ese día le pregunte a John un poco más del pasado de Zack pero este me dijo que eso era algo privado de él, por lo que no podía decirme.  
Yo me sentí algo frustrado, pero eso no me detuvo y seguí tratando de hacerme su amigo.  
Supongo que se preguntaran ¿Por qué seguiste intentándolo cuando él te dejo en claro que no quería ser tu amigo?  
No sabría responder con certeza.  
Pero cuando lo veía a él, por alguna razón me veía a mí mismo.  
Éramos muy parecidos.  
Tanto en personalidad como en pasado.  
Ninguno conoció a sus padres.  
Ambos pasamos por una gran soledad.  
Ambos tuvimos una vida dura.  
Ambos fuimos ayudados por la misma persona.  
Y ambos nos sentíamos profundamente agradecidos con dicha persona.  
Estaba seguro de que en el fondo, aunque lo ocultara, quería tener muchos más amigos y ser feliz con ellos.  
Es lo que yo deseo también.  
En repetidas ocasiones intente ganarme su amistad, en todas fui rechazado y hasta insultado, pero nunca me rendí.  
Entonces aconteció que un día yo estaba caminando por las calles del distrito cuando escuche unas voces saliendo de un callejón.  
Por curiosidad me acerque a ver de qué se trataba.  
Allí estaban Zack y un grupo de chicos algo más grandes que él, estos lo estaban rodeando en un círculo y tenían unas sonrisas maliciosas.  
Pude notar que Zack tenía unas cuantas marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, pero aun seguía de pie y los miraba desafiante.  
Uno de esos chicos se acerco a Zack, era el más alto del grupo y era considerablemente más gordo, se notaba a leguas que era el líder.  
En el momento en que el chico se preparo para darle un golpe a mi mente llego un recuerdo de algo que sucedió meses atrás.  
Yo le había robado su comida a un grupo de chicos como ese y ellos me persiguieron hasta que no pude seguir corriendo. Me acorralaron, me golpearon y luego se llevaron lo que les había robado.  
En ese momento sentí que mis piernas se movieron solas y cargue contra ese chico alto y gordo, di un salto cuando estuve a la distancia suficiente y le propine un golpe en la nuca con toda mi fuerza, creo que lo deje algo aturdido ya que se tambaleo por unos momentos.  
Demás está decir que cuando me vio, una expresión de completa sorpresa se apodero del rostro de Zack.  
Aquel chico fastidioso que lo había estado molestando durante varias semanas.  
Aquel chico que no había parado de pedirle ser su amigo una y otra vez.  
Aquel chico que había rechazado todas y cada una de esas veces.  
Aquel chico ahora lo estaba ayudando.  
Yo no leo mentes, pero estoy seguro de que pensó eso.  
El resto de los chicos me miraron con hostilidad y el chico gordo, el cual ya se había recuperado me dedico una mirada de furia y se preparo para golpearme.  
Pero en ese momento, Zack se levanto y le dio un golpe en la quijada que nuevamente lo puso a tambalearse.  
Ahora el sorprendido era yo.  
Más aun cuando Zack se puso a mi lado y se puso en posición para pelear mientras miraba a los chicos.  
En ese instante me miro y en su mirada había unas palabras ocultas, pero cuando vi ese brillo en sus ojos entendí cuales eran al instante.  
Vamos, yo te cubro  
Me puse en posición también y mire a los chicos.  
Honestamente me sentía bastante emocionado.  
Y esa emoción no cayó en ningún momento.  
No cayó cuando esos chicos se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo.  
No cayó cuando nos golpearon.  
No cayó cuando el chico gordo me dio un golpe en el rostro y luego a Zack.  
Ni siquiera cayó cuando nos dejaron tirados en el piso con sangre saliendo de varias partes de nuestro rostro.  
¿Por qué no cayo?  
Porque la emoción no era debido a que tenía la posibilidad de pelear con la ayuda de Zack.  
No.  
Fue debido a que por un momento sentí que tenía una oportunidad de que me aceptara como su amigo.  
Estuvimos acostados en el suelo en silencio por un rato hasta que Zack hablo.  
-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- me pregunto sin mirarme.  
-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- respondí con otra pregunta.  
-Estuviste tratando de hacerte mi amigo durante semanas y te rechace de forma muy fría cada vez que lo intentabas. Si hubiese sido yo, habría dejado que esos tipos te dieran una paliza- me dijo ahora si mirándome.  
-Entonces, supongo que es bueno que no sea tú- dijo en una risa.  
Lo mire y el tenia el seño fruncido.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- me pregunto nuevamente.  
-Llámalo empatía- le respondí mirando al cielo.  
-¿Qué?- mi respuesta por lo visto lo confundió.  
-Hace un tiempo, yo estuve en la misma situación, unos tipos me persiguieron por un callejón como este, me acorralaron y me golpearon- hice una pausa- cuando te vi en esa situación, no pude evitar querer ayudarte.  
-Nunca te pedí tu ayuda- me dijo con tono seco.  
-No la pediste, pero sé que la querías.  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- inquirió.  
-Porque tú y yo somos iguales- respondí sin despegar mi vista del cielo, aunque pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que Zack tenía una expresión desconcertada por lo que lo mire y seguí hablando- ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo, ambos hemos estado solos y obviamente ambos queremos salir de esa soledad, y no me vengas a decir que estas conforme con los pocos amigos que John me ha dicho que tienes porque sabes que no es cierto- me apresure a decir antes de que el hablara- se que tienes el mismo deseo que yo, ese deseo de rodearte de personas y ser feliz con ellas, es por eso que quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo y de paso también el mío- entonces le extendí la mano y lo mire a los ojos otra vez- te lo preguntare de nuevo Zack, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
El me miro por unos segundos antes de sonreír y mirar hacia otro lado para luego decir.  
-Realmente eres molesto a veces ¿Lo sabías?- eso fue lo que dijo pero aun así tomo mi mano.  
Yo sentí mucha alegría en ese momento, tanta que una gran sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro.  
-En realidad no, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo- le dije.  
Desde ese día nos fuimos volviendo un poco más cercanos los dos.  
Con el tiempo nuestra confianza llego hasta tal punto que incluso me conto su pasado.  
Y debo decir que si bien yo pensaba en ese momento que tenía una vida demasiado mala, me di cuenta de que la de él había sido peor.  
Yo por lo menos tuve a los pocos conocidos y amigos de mis padres que me ayudaron ocasionalmente, de hecho fueron ellos quienes me enseñaron la mayoría de las cosas que se, por lo tanto, no es cierto que estuve completamente solo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sí.  
En cambio, Zack nunca tuvo a nadie y su lucha por sobrevivir fue mayor a la mía.  
Una vez incluso se vio en la penosa necesidad de matar a alguien.  
Yo me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo pero no lo juzgue y me mantuve en silencio.  
Tambien me conto que Zack no era su verdadero nombre, ya que no llego a conocer el nombre que le dieron sus padres al igual que yo y tomo un nombre que escucho por allí.  
Ese día nuestra amistad agarro profundidad y con el tiempo nos hicimos mejores amigos, y hoy en día nos consideramos hermanos.  
Bueno, bueno, he estado hablando mucho del pasado.  
Zack me estuvo persiguiendo por un poco más de tiempo hasta que finalmente John nos detuvo y me recordó que íbamos al distrito 1. Para ser honesto, se me olvido por completo.  
-¿Van al distrito uno?- Zack le pregunto a John y el asintió con la cabeza- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Me gustaría ver como es por allá- pidió Zack.  
-Por supuesto, algo más de compañía nunca viene mal- le respondió John.  
-¡Genial!- exclamo emocionado.  
Entiendo esa emoción. En comparación a mí, Zack si a salido del distrito, pero nunca muy lejos por lo que no había estado jamás en los distritos más cercanos al centro.  
Sin aplazarlo mucho más, los tres nos dirigimos directamente al distrito 1.

Debo decir que me encuentro sorprendido.  
Este lugar es completamente diferente al distrito 64.  
Aquí todo se ve más alegre.  
Puedo ver a chicos de mi edad jugando por allí y a sus padres mirándolos. Hay varias tiendas abiertas mostrando muchas cosas. Ancianos charlando y gente comprando y comiendo cosas que venden en las tiendas.  
Es la primera vez que veo esta calidad de vida, esta alegría, este color ¿Es esto lo que llaman una buena vida?  
-Bienvenidos al distrito 1 chicos- nos dijo John a Zack y a mí.  
-¡Sugoii!- exclamamos al mismo tiempo los dos.  
-No se alejen mucho y no causen problemas chicos, iré a esa tienda que está en frente, terminare en un rato, hasta luego- nos dijo mientras se alejaba a dicho lugar.  
En ese momento Zack y yo nos sonreímos y comenzamos a correr por el distrito mirando las distintas cosas que había.  
Imágenes, olores, sonidos. Todo lo que había era nuevo para nosotros.  
Pude notar como algunas personas nos miraban con curiosidad, pero no le di importancia y seguí a Zack cuando vi que este se alejaba.  
Estuvimos corriendo por allí y por allá durante un rato más hasta que nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
Yo aproveche la ocasión para mirar y tocar el árbol todo lo que pude, era la primera vez que veía uno en realidad, lo único que sabía de ellos era que tenían color verde en alguna parte por el apodo que Zack me ponía por el color de mis ojos, aunque ignoro cómo es que Zack lo sabe, posiblemente John se lo conto.  
-Eso fue divertido- dijo Zack entrecortadamente por lo agitado que estaba y con los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible.  
-Sí ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí así- respondí en las mismas condiciones.  
Estuvimos así por unos minutos más hasta que decidimos levantarnos e ir hacia donde estaba John, seguramente ya había terminado y nos estaba esperando.  
Afortunadamente Zack era muy bueno memorizando caminos rápidamente, todo lo contrario a mí que me toma algo de tiempo.  
Estuvimos caminando por unos momentos antes de escuchar un bullicio no muy lejos. Me dio curiosidad y quise ir a ver de qué se trataba, por lo que mire a Zack y en sus ojos pude ver la misma intención por lo que ambos nos acercamos.  
Tuvimos que atravesar una apretada multitud de personas antes de llegar poder ver la razón de que esta estuviera allí en primer lugar.  
Allí pude ver a un grupo de personas caminando, estas se distinguían del resto por las ropas que llevaban, ya que estas eran más lujosas.  
Estas personas eran acompañadas por unos hombres con Shikakusho negro y espadas en sus cinturas.  
Yo no entendía el por qué de de que tantas personas se reunieran así solo para ver a más personas caminando.  
-Kuchiki-sama- escuche ese grito de alguien de la multitud.  
-¿Kuchiki?- el que dijo eso fue Zack que miraba sorprendido a las personas que pasaban.  
-¿Los conoces Zack?- pregunte, sentía curiosidad por saber quien eran.  
-John me a hablado de ellos, son una de las grandes familias nobles- me respondió.  
¿Grandes familias nobles?  
Si mal no recuerdo, la persona que me hablo de la sociedad de algo menciono algo referente a eso. Aunque no puedo recordar lo que me dijo con certeza.  
Mire más detalladamente a esas personas.  
No eran tantos en realidad, había algunos viejos, otros de mediana edad, había mujeres muy hermosas y uno que otro sirviente atendiéndolos a todos ellos.  
Pero entonces mi vista se fijo automáticamente en una de esas personas.  
Era una chica, parecía de la misma edad que yo. Tenía el pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la espalda. Su piel era del mismo color que la mía, solo que parecía más delicada. Creo que era un poco más baja que yo. Como el resto, vestía ropas lujosas. Su rostro lucia sereno y de facciones finas. Por desgracia, no pude ver el color de sus ojos ya que estos estaban cerrados. De un momento a otro me fije en sus labios por unos segundos, estos eran rosas y lucían suaves y apetecibles.  
-¡Oye ojos de árbol! ¡No me ignores!- escuche un grito en mi oído. Gire mi vista en esa direccion y pude ver a Zack con una venita en la frente.  
-Zack ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte mirando y señalando a la chica.  
El la miro también y su vena desapareció al instante.  
-Oye, oye, oye no me digas que te enamoraste- me dijo Zack con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo me llamo la atención- me apresure a decir para evitar algún malentendido.  
-Que bueno, porque de estarlo te hubieses decepcionado cuando te dijera, que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella- me dijo.  
¿Y eso es por?- quise saber.  
-Pues no es que este seguro, pero hace un tiempo John me dijo que el actual heredero de la familia Kuchiki era una chica- volvió a mirar a esa chica- por las pintas que lleva supongo que debe ser ella.  
Yo también mire a la chica.  
Es cierto. A pesar de que todos llevan ropas de lujo, solo las de ella y un hombre a su lado sobresalían un poco.  
Finalmente terminaron de pasar y unos segundos después pude oír a Zack diciéndome.  
-Vámonos ya, John debe estar preocupado- yo asentí a sus palabras y ambos nos dirigimos a donde entramos.  
Luego de varios segundos moviéndonos entre toda esa gente por fin salimos y yo respire profundamente.  
-Aire- dije como si este fuera un tesoro.  
Ese lugar me pareció tan apretado que me costaba respirar bien.  
-No exageres- me dijo Zack, que tenía una gotita en la sien.  
Después de un momento en que llenaba y vaciaba mis pulmones con el tan necesitado oxigeno, nos encaminamos a donde John se había quedado.  
Por el camino me dedique a mirar de nuevo el distrito 1, no sabía si volvería algún día por lo que quería grabar esto en mi mente con fuego.  
-Es increíble la diferencia que hay entre este lugar y nuestro distrito- pensé en voz alta con una sonrisa algo triste.  
-Eso es por culpa de los Shinigamis. Si se dedicaran a vigilar todos los distritos el nuestro seria igual que este, pero al parecer esa idea no les viene nunca- escuche decir a Zack con cierto tono de rencor.  
Olvide decirlo, Zack siente algo de odio a los Shinigamis.  
-Supongo que tienes razón en eso- respondí a lo que dijo.  
-Bueno, quejarnos no cambiara nada, solo podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y vivir al máximo- dijo Zack sonriéndome en lo último.  
-Si- le devolví la sonrisa.  
Pero como Zack venía a mi lado y yo gire mi vista para sonreírle deje de ver por dónde iba y choque con alguien y caí al suelo sentado.  
-O discúlpeme por favor- me apresura a decir a la persona con la que choque, que bueno que John me enseño buenos modales en el pasado, son muy útiles en momentos como este.  
Yo había cerrado mis ojos al chocar y caer al suelo, y cuando los abrí lo primero que vi fue un puño dirigiéndose a mi cara.  
Pam  
En ese momento sentí como si una roca impactara directamente con mi mejilla y un segundo después me vi un poco elevado sobre el suelo mientras era impulsado hacia atrás.  
De un momento a otro sentí como mi espalda y la parte trasera de mi cabeza chocaban con el suelo, provocándome algo de dolor.  
Levante mi vista para contemplar a Zack corriendo hacia mí y a mi atacante no muy lejos.  
Este tenía pelo Marrón y un afro, además de un Shikakusho negro y una espada atada a su cintura con una cinta blanca. Supe que era un Shinigami justo cuando vi su vestimenta.  
-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Zack con voz preocupada cuando estuvo a mi lado y me ayudo a levantarme.  
-Sí, no te preocupes- le dije mientras me sobaba el lugar donde me golpearon, de verdad que me dolía, es más, creo que me aflojo un diente.  
Vi a Zack y este estaba mirando a mi atacante con evidente ira.  
-¿Quién demonios te crees para golpearlo así?- le pregunto.  
El solo mostro una sonrisa arrogante.  
-Je, deberías mostrar más respeto mocoso. Por tipos como yo es que viven bien en este lugar. Y lo golpee porque se atrevió a empujarme.  
¿Empujarlo? Si solo choque con él.  
Estoy seguro de que lo sabía, tal vez solo está usando eso como excusa para agredirme.  
Además, ¿Qué eso de que vivimos bien en este lugar por tipos como él?  
¿Acaso piensa que somos de este distrito?  
Mire a Zack y me sorprendí cuando note que su mirada estaba desbordante de una ira pura que nunca había visto.  
-¿Vivir bien... por tipos como tú?- su voz era temblorosa, es una clara señal de que esta por explotar.  
Trate de sujetar su hombro pero Zack empezó a caminar hacia él con los puños muy apretados.  
Al instante supe que estaba por hacer él y también supe que era lo que tenía que hacer yo.  
Me levante de sopetón del suelo y me apresure a pararme frente a Zack y sujetarlo por los hombros.  
-Zack cálmate, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas- le dije, ese tipo tenía una espada, estaba preocupado por Zack.  
-Suéltame- dijo en voz baja.  
-No Zack, debes controlarte- replique.  
Malas palabras.  
En ese momento Zack estallo.  
-¿¡Cómo me dices que me controle!? ¡Ese idiota! ¿¡Como se atreve a decir algo así!?- grito furioso.  
Honestamente entiendo cómo se siente.  
A pesar de que ese Shinigami no sabe que no somos de este distrito, para Zack, esas son palabras que lo enfurecen por completo.  
Y es que tanto Zack y yo hemos pasado por una vida muy dura porque los Shinigamis no se preocupan por nuestro distrito.  
No sé cómo explicarle, pero el que alguien que es un Shinigami diga eso, independientemente de que sepa que somos de un distrito u otro, es como si le dijesen a Zack que vive bien en el distrito 64 por ellos.  
Lo que obviamente, si se dijera directamente creo que ni yo podría controlarme.  
Mantuve bien sujeto a Zack hasta que logre hacer que se calmara un poco.  
El respiro hondo y exhalo luego.  
Cuando sentí que ya estaba lo bastante tranquilo lo solté.  
-Disculpa- hablo con los ojos cerrados.  
-Tranquilo- le dije con una sonrisa suave.  
Pero en ese momento, ese Shinigami hablo.  
-Ey un momento. Ustedes no son de este distrito, sus ropas están muy mal para serlo. ¿Acaso son de los distritos de números más altos? Jaja, que pena por ustedes, esos lugares están completamente abandonados por nosotros, es muy problemático tener que enviar patrullas hasta allá- lo escuche decir riéndose.  
Ya veo, así que era por eso.  
¿Solamente porque les resulta problemático enviar patrullas hasta allá?  
¿Solo por eso vivimos así?  
Sentí mi ira crecer dentro de mí, pero esta palidecía ante la ira que se reflejaba nuevamente en el rostro de Zack.  
Esta vez fue muy rápido para mí.  
Zack paso a mi lado corriendo.  
Pude ver su objetivo claramente en sus ojos.  
Tenía un profundo deseo de acabar con ese Shinigami.  
Gire mi vista hacia atrás y vi a Zack corriendo con su puño preparado.  
-O, así que el niño quiere jugar- el Shinigami dijo eso con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que desenvainaba su ¿Zanpakuto? Creo que así se llamaban las espadas de los Shinigamis.  
Sentí mi espalda fría cuando ese Shinigami preparo su espada para asestar un corte en Zack.  
Pero antes de que el filo lo alcanzara, Zack se agacho le dio un gancho a ese Shinigami en toda la mandíbula inferior.  
Me sorprendí un poco cuando vi que el Shinigami se elevo unos centímetros por el golpe y cayó de espaldas al suelo.  
Pero no termino allí. Zack se sentó en su pecho y comenzó a golpearle el rostro.  
Corrí hacia ellos y sujetando a Zack de la cintura lo aparte del Shinigami que ahora tenía su nariz sangrando.  
No mentiré, yo también quería hacer eso, pero no quiero que Zack cometa una barbaridad por su ira.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!- Zack gritaba y se retorcía tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.  
-Tranquilízate. No dejes que la ira te domine- respondí- recuerda lo que John nos ha enseñado, la venganza no es buena- le recordé.  
Pude sentir a Zack temblar.  
Si había alguien capaz de dominar su furia ese era John.  
Pero como no está cerca por el momento, solo me queda usar sus enseñanzas.  
-La venganza solo causa dolor eso fue lo que nos enseño en el pasado, no me digas que vas a desobedecer sus enseñanzas- le dije y el pareció aplacarse un poco.  
Una vez se calmo de nuevo lo solté y el miro al Shinigami por unos segundos antes de decirme sin voltear a verme.  
-Vámonos-  
Asentí a sus palabras y comenzamos a alejarnos, pero ninguno conto con lo que paso después.  
-¡Maldito mocoso!- el Shinigami se levanto y de un salto se posiciono detrás de Zack, y cuando este se volteo ya era tarde.  
Zas  
El Shinigami arrojo un corte al pecho de Zack, provocándole una herida de la que salió mucha sangre.  
-Gaaa- gruño Zack.  
-¡ZACK!- grite al verlo caer al suelo de espaldas mientras su camisa era teñida de rojo.  
-Je, eso le enseñara a ese moco- el Shinigami estaba hablando, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe mío en el rostro que lo tiro de espaldas al suelo.  
Yo me hallaba furioso en ese momento por lo que no pude evitar darle ese golpe, pero no podía dejarme segar por la ira, debía ayudar a Zack.  
Me apresure a arrodillarme a su lado para luego cargarlo al estilo nupcial y luego me dispuse a correr hacia donde estaba John.  
No estábamos muy lejos, recuerdo esta parte del distrito ya que me concentre bastante en verla por la gran cantidad de tiendas de flores que hay por aquí (Así es, me gustan las flores), no está muy lejos de donde esta John.  
Lamentablemente, el Shinigami por segunda vez se levanto.  
-¡Pequeña y asquerosa rata! ¿¡Como te atreves!?- me dijo sujetándose el rostro con su mano libre y alzando su Zanpakuto con la otra.  
Yo cerré los ojos y me prepare, estaba de espaldas a él y mis manos estaban ocupadas por lo que no podía defenderme.  
Pero justo en ese momento  
Katchin  
Al escuchar ese ruido de metal chocando con otro abrí mis ojos y mostré una gran sonrisa cuando vi a John allí con su propia Zanpakuto bloqueando la de ese Shinigami.  
-Ustedes dos no saben obedecer ¿No es verdad?- nos pregunto sin mirarnos.  
Zack y yo nos reímos levemente, aunque Zack con algo de dolor.  
-¿¡Una Zanpakuto!? ¿También eres un Shinigami?- el Shinigami parecía asombrado.  
-Solía serlo- respondió John con tono serio y algo sombrío.  
Huy, cuando John habla así significa que está muy molesto.  
John empujo a ese Shinigami hacia atrás y le dijo.  
-Soy un hombre pacífico, por lo que si te vas olvidare lo que hiciste- dijo John.  
Bueno, es algo molesto que le dé una oportunidad a quien hirió a Zack, pero John es un pacifista hasta la medula por lo que no se puede hacer nada.  
El Shinigami solo se rio.  
-¿Irme? Está bien, pero voy a acabar con ese mocoso primero- dijo eso mirándome- no lo perdonare por golpearme.  
Cuando dijo eso último John me miro y note que con su mirada me decía que luego me preguntaría lo sucedido. Entonces volvió su mirada al Shinigami.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hace eso- respondió.  
-Bueno, en ese caso tendré que acabarte primero, no creo que alguien se preocupe por un Shinigami retirado- dijo para luego abalanzarse hacia John con su espada lista.  
Zas  
En el suelo cayo un poco de sangre de un momento a otro.  
Ahora John estaba de espaldas al Shinigami con el filo de su espada goteando sangre.  
El Shinigami permanecía inmóvil, con su Zanpakuto sostenida firmemente frente a él con ambas manos, con un pequeño corte en su pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Splash  
En ese momento el pequeño corte se abrió desde el hombre izquierdo del Shinigami hasta su costado derecho, de este salió una gran cantidad de sangre que mancho el piso. El Shinigami cayó en un charco de su propia sangre.  
Yo me sorprendí en gran medida, no pude ver ni siquiera cuando John movió su espada para cortarlo y de un momento a otro ya estaba detrás de él.  
-Uff creo que me excedí un poco- oí decir a John quien miraba al Shinigami con algo de pena. Entonces John se acerca a mí y me dice- vámonos rápido, hay que curar a Zack.  
-Si- asentí y ambos comenzamos a caminar rápido.  
Pude notar que varias personas habían estado viendo lo que sucedía desde hace un buen rato. Creo que está de más decir que el pánico reino cuando Zack fue cortado y más cuando John dejo a ese Shinigami fuera de combate.

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí- John dijo eso a la vez que yo recostaba a Zack en el suelo de su casa.  
El camino fue largo y Zack perdió una buena cantidad de sangre, pero finalmente llegamos al distrito 64 y ahora John puede tratarlo.  
-A perdido mucha sangre, lo primero será cerrar esa herida- John puso sus manos en el peco de Zack a la vez que decía eso.  
Entonces el mismo brillo verde con el que me curo el día anterior apareció en sus manos.  
Estaba usando Kido.  
Estuvo usándolo por varios segundos hasta que la herida en el pecho de Zack se cerró.  
-Perfecto, ahora- John metió una mano en su bolsa, la cual estaba a su lado y saco una especie de esfera roja de esta- muy bien Zack, traga esto; te ayudara a producir sangre más rápido- mientras decía eso introducía la esfera en la boca de Zack, el cual hizo lo dicho por John y se la trago.  
-Estará bien en unos momentos, por suerte el corte no alcanzo nada importante- hablo John para mi gran alivio- ahora, chico-  
John me hablo con voz seria y yo lo mire.  
Sabía que quería decir.  
Estuve explicándole todo lo sucedido por un par de minutos a John.  
Cuando termine, su rostro se había suavizado.  
-Ya veo, uff Zack debe aprender a controlar sus impulsos. Comprendo sus razones para molestarse, pero debió darse cuenta que no era alguien con quien debiera pelear, un civil común, especialmente uno tan joven no podría con un Shinigami aunque este también fuera joven- dijo con una mueca y rascándose la nuca.  
-Si- suspire y mire a Zack, hace poco estaba pálido pero ahora recupero su color normal- ¿cuánto crees que tarde en despertarse?  
Ante mi pregunta John miro a Zack y me dijo.  
-Tal vez en una hora o dos, había perdido mucha sangre- respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
Nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio por varios segundos. Yo hable tratando de romperlo.  
-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo- le dije.  
-Bueno, como estaban tardándose en volver fui a buscarlos yo mismo, se podría decir que fue una casualidad que se me ocurriera comenzar a buscarlos primero en la parte en la que estaban- hablo John.  
-Ya veo-  
El silencio regreso, pero no por mucho ya que pregunte.  
-Y ¿Qué fue lo que compraste?- el me respondió sin mirarme.  
-Unas medicinas y algunas flores- eso último lo dijo con cierto tono triste, yo suspire.  
Me gustaría que las respuestas duraran más, este silencio es molesto.  
Finalmente le pregunte sobre algo que rondaba mi mente desde hace rato.  
-Oye John, Zack me comento algo pero quisiera que me lo aclararas ¿Es cierto que la heredera de la familia Kuchiki es una chica?- quise saber yo.  
Lo sé, es un tema que no debería importarme; pero resulta que soy alguien muy curioso.  
-Así es, aunque no sé por qué me preguntas eso- esta vez si me miro al decir eso.  
-Bueno, lo que sucede es que antes de lo ocurrido con ese Shinigami Zack y yo vimos a una multitud reunida en un lugar y quisimos ir a ver de qué se trataba. Resulto ser la familia Kuchiki que al parecer estaban pasando por allí- hice una pausa y luego continúe- y bueno, entre ellos pude ver a una chica de mi edad, le pregunte a Zack si tenía idea de quién era y él me dijo lo que te dije.  
En ese momento John puso un rostro pensativo a la vez que se frotaba la barbilla.  
-Así que el líder de los Kuchiki todavía gusta de dar paseos acompañado de su familia por el distrito 1- murmuro.  
¿Qué dijo?  
¿El líder de los Kuchiki gusta de dar paseos?  
¿Acaso John lo conoce?  
En ese momento se me ocurrió algo.  
-Ey John- lo llame, el me miro curioso- ¿De casualidad sabes el nombre de la heredera de los Kuchiki?- inquirí.  
Bueno, puede parecer un poco raro pero cuando la vi me sentí extrañamente cautivado al instante.  
No sé cómo explicarlo pero me interesa en cierto modo.  
John por primera vez en un buen rato mostro un rostro claramente sorprendido, que luego paso a una sonrisa picara.  
-Uyy acaso el pequeño se enamoro- me pregunto tocándome el hombro levemente con el codo.  
Es la segunda vez que me preguntan eso.  
-No, es solo que me produce curiosidad- le dije.  
-Si por supuesto- me dijo y luego paso uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me acerco a él- sabia que algún día lograría hacer que te fijaras en el sexo opuesto, con Zack ya había perdido las esperanzas pero tu ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- me dijo abrazándome y soltando lagrimas.  
Algo que no les comente. John podrá ser un tipo amable, pacifista y muy paternal pero también es un completo mujeriego y un gran pervertido.  
O al menos lo es desde ese día.  
Y ahora que lo pienso.  
-John ¿No deberías ir a su tumba? Hoy se cumplen diez años desde su muerte por lo que me contaste- le pregunte.  
En ese preciso momento el rostro de John se ensombreció un poco y dejo atrás su actitud.  
-Es cierto, debería ir ahora- dijo ahora con un tono más apagado y metiendo una mano en su bolsa.  
Cuando la saco pude ver que sujetaba unas flores amarillas, seguramente las que me dijo que había comprado.  
Eran unos narcisos.  
Según me conto, eran sus favoritos.  
-Tengo tiempo antes de que Zack despierte, iré rápido- me dijo.  
-Puedo acompañarte- le pregunte, e muy bien que este día John necesita apoyo para eso.  
-Está bien, vamos- dijo levantándose.  
Yo hice lo mismo.  
Sin más palabras salimos de la casa.

El distrito 80 del este.  
Como explique antes hay 80 distritos repartidos en cada punto cardinal.  
Por lo que he escuchado de algunas personas que han estado allí, el distrito 64 es agradable en comparación con el 80.  
Ahora veo por qué.  
Este lugar está peor que allá. Todos los edificios tienen grietas, hay un fuerte y apestoso olor por todos lados y rastros de sangre seca por las paredes y el suelo.  
Me puedo hace runa idea de cómo viven las personas de por aquí.  
¿Por qué estoy en un lugar tan peligroso como este?  
Es porque el camino al lugar al que voy con John pasa por aquí.  
Qué bueno que ya casi salimos, este lugar me pone de los nervios.  
Supongo que se preguntaran a donde estamos yendo John y yo.  
Bueno, en las afueras de este distrito hay una pequeña colina.  
Y en esa colina esta la razón.  
Antes les dije que John era un Shinigami que se retiro por una razón ¿Cierto?  
Están por descubrir esa razón.  
Pero es algo muy triste.  
Honestamente no me gusta que John haga esto cada año ya que sufre bastante.  
Pero es su decisión.  
Cuando por fin salimos me detuve para respirar con gran alegría el aire limpio. Un aire que no tenía ninguno de esos olores desagradables.  
Puedo parecer algo exagerado pero el olor de ese lugar era una extraña combinación de orina, sangre y caca.  
Me di cuenta de que John había seguido caminando por lo que me apresure a alcanzarlo.  
Cuando llegue a su lado note que tenía una expresión complicada en el rostro.  
No sé explicarlo bien, pero era como si estuviera tenso.  
Bueno, es algo normal. Sabe muy bien que no podrá estar calmado mucho tiempo.  
Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los que estuvimos en silencio hasta que finalmente llegamos a la colina.  
Por cierto, hay un árbol torcido en la cima de esta.  
John y yo nos acercamos a paso lento.  
Mire a John y este se notaba muy tenso por lo que lo tome de la mano para darle apoyo.  
El me miro y luego me sonrió como diciendo gracias.  
Yo regrese el gesto, dedicándole así un De nada silencioso.  
Cuando estuvimos en la cima de la colina John se arrodillo frente al árbol.  
Aquí comienza lo deprimente.  
John miro a los pies del árbol y hablo pausadamente.  
-Hola Sasha Hola Sofía ha pasado un año desde la última vez que vine- hablo John, luego volvió a hablar- traje al chico otra vez pero Zack no pudo venir resulto lastimado en una pelea que tuvo contra un Shinigami y ahora descansa en mi casa estoy seguro de que se recuperara.  
Yo solo observaba en silencio, no quiero interrumpir, este es un tema delicado para John.  
-Con este ya han sido 10 años desde que murieron en aquel incidente que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No?- su voz poco a poco se estaba quebrando- lo siento si hubiera sido más listo en ese momento ustedes no hubieran muerto si no hubiese sido tan ingenuo ahora estaríamos juntos pero todo resulto así- puso las flores al pie del árbol- estas eran sus favoritas, espero que las alivien un poco.  
Esto puede resultar algo tonto para algunos.  
Tanto John como yo sabemos que cuando un espíritu de la sociedad de almas muere, este renace como un humano en una nueva vida y por lo tanto, ellas no lo escuchan ni lo recuerdan.  
¿Quiénes son ellas?  
Bueno, Sasha era la esposa de John. Me conto que se conocieron cuando el aun era un aspirante a Shinigami. Sofía era la hija de ambos, John dijo que era una niña muy tierna y amable.  
Los tres vivían en el distrito número 3, eran muy felices.  
Por desgracia, ambas murieron en algo que paso hace 10 años.  
No me gusta nada recordar esa historia, pero lo hare de todas formas.  
Ese día John tenía una misión en el mundo humano que le fue encargada de repente. Al parecer se habían reportado una serie de ataques Hollow en este.  
Por ese entonces la sociedad de almas no estaba protegida por barreras. Me resulta fastidioso explicarles lo de las barreras así que no lo hare.  
Ese día un grupo de Hollows atacaron la sociedad de almas bajo las órdenes de otro Hollow.  
Aparecieron justamente en el distrito número cuatro y atacaron este.  
Obviamente los Shinigamis de la zona los combatieron y lograron superarlos, pero el Hollow que dirigía al resto logro escapar al distrito tres en vista de que tenía esa batalla perdida.  
En ese distrito las personas ya habían sido informadas del ataque Hollow por lo que permanecían escondidas en su hogares.  
John me conto que en para ese momento ya había vuelto y escucho que ese Hollow había ido al distrito donde habitaba, pero no se preocupo.  
¿La razón?  
Simple fanatismo.  
En aquellos años John confiaba ciegamente en los Shinigamis.  
Era así desde joven, siempre los alababa como si fuesen dioses y confiaba plenamente en que si su familia se hallaba en peligro ellos los protegerían.  
También estaba el hecho de que por ese entonces, John era un capitán Shinigami y estos tenían la protección de su familia asegurada (N/T: eso último es inventado por mí).  
Imagínense su sorpresa cuando se entero de que ese Hollow entro a su casa de entre todas las demás, asesino a su familia y destruyo su casa.  
John no se lo podía creer.  
Con su mente hecha un caos le pregunto al líder de los Shinigamis que había sucedido y este le respondió Lamento lo de tu familia, hubiese enviado Shinigamis pero estaba concentrado en los Hollows del distrito 4 y tuve que enviarlos allí John le pregunto el por qué no pudo enviar algún teniente o un capitán a proteger a su familia y él le respondió Hasta la pregunta es tonta, ¿Quién en su sano juicio movilizaría a una parte de la elite de sus fuerzas solo para proteger a una mujer y a una niña que nada tenían que ver con las fuerzas Shinigamis? afortunadamente John pudo contener su ira y logro preguntarle si podrían financiar los funerales de su esposa e hija pero el líder de los Shinigamis le dijo Lo siento, pero esos fondos están destinadas a las reparaciones de los hogares, lo único que puedo hacer es mandar a reparar el tuyo cuando John escucho eso solo asintió y se retiro.  
Al día siguiente corrió la noticia de que John se había retirado.  
Tomo las pertenencias de su esposa e hija y las enterró en esta colina ya que solían ir a ese lugar a jugar. Días después planto una bellota para creciera ese árbol. Cuando le pregunte por qué él me respondió que a su hija le encantaban las bellotas y una vez le prometió que plantaría un árbol de estas para que las comiera cuando quisiera, promesa que cumplió después de que su hija murió, pero la cumplió.  
Puede parecer una historia simple pero piensen un poco.  
Los Shinigamis son los encargados de proteger a todas las almas, por lo tanto, deberían hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar la muerte de alguna de ellas. Pero no. El mismo líder de los Shinigamis dijo que no iba a movilizar a su elite solamente por proteger a una mujer y a una niña.  
Eso fue un golpe duro para las creencias de John.  
Todo el dolor y la ira de su pérdida fueron distribuidos en tres lados diferentes.  
Los Shinigamis por no cumplir correctamente con su deber de guardianes.  
Los Hollows porque fue uno de ellos quien mato a su familia.  
Y el mismo, por haber sido tan ingenuo en confiar ciegamente en los Shinigamis.  
Después de ese día, John se fue del distrito 3 y se mudo al distrito 64.  
Quería alejarse de todo en ese momento.  
Consiguió una casa, que es la que tiene actualmente y poco a poco se fue estableciendo adecuadamente.  
Esa es la razón de por qué a John no le caen bien los Shinigamis.  
Porque para él son en parte culpables de la muerte de su familia.  
Mire a John y este estaba temblando, pude divisar unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.  
Al parecer fue mucho para él.  
Me acerque a él y sujete su hombro para darle apoyo.  
-Hola Sasha, Sofía, es un placer- dije yo con una sonrisa suave mirando el pie del árbol- lamento no poder presentarme adecuadamente ya que no conozco mi nombre- agregue con mi sonrisa volviéndose algo triste.  
Me arrodille frente al árbol y seguí hablando.  
-No se preocupen por John, le está yendo bien en su vida. Tiene una casa y muy buenos amigos. Es algo mujeriego pero es un gran tipo, y Zack y yo lo consideramos nuestro padre, aunque no lo sea, es como uno- mi sonrisa creció un poco- quisiera haber podido conocerlas cuando estaban vivas, John me ha dicho que eran muy buenas personas, que usted señora Sasha cocinaba delicioso y que tu Sofía eras muy alegre, creo que me hubiese gustado ser tu amigo- hice una pausa para luego continuar- Pueden descansar en paz, les prometo que cuidare a John si se mete en problemas- eso dije, aunque en realidad es John quien siempre cuida de mi.  
Y hablando de John, lo mire y este tenía una sonrisa y muchas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
-gracias- dijo en voz baja- Gracias- ahora lo dijo más alto dándome un abrazo paternal, abrazo que yo correspondí.  
Nos mantuvimos en esa posición por un rato más y una vez que rompimos el abrazo decidimos irnos.

…  
Acabábamos de pasar la entrada del distrito 64 y nos dirigíamos a la casa de John.  
Hace poco le había preguntado si podía volver a dormir en su casa y el acepto gustoso.  
Después de eso hubo un silencio largo pero cómodo que duro hasta ahora.  
-¿Me pregunto si Zack ya despertó?- pensé en voz alta rompiendo el silencio.  
-Esperemos que si, ya es hora de la cena- respondió a mi duda.  
Era cierto. La ida y vuelta entre el distrito 64 y el 1 tardo unas cuantas horas, después de todo, el Rukongai es muy grande por lo que la distancia es larga.  
Luego de eso estuvo la ida y vuelta entre el distrito 64 y el 80.  
Con todo el tiempo que empleamos ya estaba anocheciendo.  
Después de un rato de caminar por fin llegamos a la casa de John, pero al momento de ver la puerta nos alarmamos porque esta estaba hecha pedazos y estos se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo.  
Nos apresuramos a entrar y observamos que el interior de la casa era un desastre. El vidrio de la ventana estaba roto, la gaveta también, la hamaca estaba quemada, la olla tirada en el suelo y la puerta que lleva al sótano estaba destruida.  
En ese momento ambos nos dimos cuenta de que los que provocaron esos daños seguían allí y junto con ellos estaba algo que me perturbo profundamente y me provoco una gran tristeza a la vez que furia y estoy seguro de que a John también.  
Allí estaba el Shinigami del afro acompañado por otros dos, estos nos veían con sonrisas maliciosas y nos mostraban con más claridad lo que nos había perturbado/enfurecido/entristecido.  
En la Zanpakuto del Shinigami del afro estaba clavada la cabeza de Zack, esta tenía la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, y su cuerpo estaba clavado al piso por otra Zanpakuto, seguramente de alguno de los otros dos Shinigamis.  
De no haber sido por la gran furia que sentía seguramente hubiese roto a llorar, pero igualmente unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, aunque me las limpie al instante.  
Afortunadamente John siempre llevaba su Zanpakuto con él como medio de defensa cada vez que salía. Sin siquiera decir algo la desenfundo y apunto con ella a los tres Shinigamis los cuales hicieron lo mismo.  
-¿Enserio pensaron que iban a salir impunes por lo que paso? Les enseñare a no meterse con sus superiores- hablo el Shinigami del afro.  
Cada palabra que salió de su boca no hizo sino enfurecerme más de lo que estaba.  
Mire a John y este estaba en posición para luchar.  
-Te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ahora hiciste esto, ya no puedo perdonarte- hablo y vi que había una gran furia reflejada en cada una de sus palabras.  
Yo lo sabía.  
John se lanzaría en cualquier momento a ellos.  
Me sentía nervioso.  
Si bien es cierto que John alguna vez fue un capitán, eso fue hace diez años y ya no está a su cien.  
La última vez que él y el Shinigami afro se enfrentaron John le gano muy rápido, pero después de pensarlo un rato llegue a la conclusión de que eso fue porque el Shinigami del afro lo había subestimado y tenía la guardia baja.  
Ahora no lo subestimaría y tenía la guardia al 100, y aparte de eso tenía a otros dos Shinigamis ayudándolo.  
Katchin  
Ese sonido me trajo de mis pensamientos, alcé mi vista y vi que John ya estaba luchando con los tres Shinigamis.  
John bloqueo un corte arrojado por uno de los Shinigamis que acompañaban al del afro y luego se agacho para evitar la Zanpakuto de este. Posteriormente le dio un codazo en el estomago al Shinigami del afro, haciendo que abriera la boca y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.  
Debió haber sido un codazo muy fuerte para haber tenido ese efecto  
John arrojo un corte hacia el Shinigami cuyo ataque estaba bloqueando, este logro esquivarlo a tiempo pero no vio cuando John le propino un izquierdaso al rostro que lo tiro al suelo. John giro la vista hacia el Shinigami del afro que ya se había recuperado y se acercaba a él con su Zanpakuto alzada, listo para realizar un corte vertical.  
Katchin  
Bloqueando y desviando con su espada, John arrojo a una pared al Shinigami del afro y luego le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando su nariz y boca sangraran y la pared se agrietara.  
John se agacho para dejar pasar la Zanpakuto del Shinigami que había golpeado antes y estiro su pierna hacia atrás para patear a este en el estomago y mandarlo al suelo nuevamente.  
Yo no podía sino mirar asombrado.  
John se estaba encargando de esos Shinigamis sin problemas. Ni siquiera lo habían dañado.  
El Shinigami afro nuevamente se levanto y arrojo varias estocadas furiosas a John quien las esquivaba o desviaba con su espada.  
El Shinigami que pateo hace unos segundos lo ataco con su Zanpakuto por detrás, me preocupe en ese momento.  
Pero la preocupación no duro mucho cuando John se puso en cuclillas y dejó pasar el corte, el cual fue a dar directo al pecho del Shinigami afro.  
¡Había usado la fuerza de su contrincante para dañar a otro!  
¡Sorprendente!  
John se giro blandiendo su Zanpakuto y propino un corte directo en el pecho del otro Shinigami quien con un gruñido y su pecho sangrante cayó al suelo.  
Como si fuese algún tipo de baile John repitió el movimiento y giro con gracia sobre su propio eje para entregar una estocada en un costado del abdomen del Shinigami afro que se sujeto dicha área cayendo al suelo y recostándose contra una pared.  
Así que esta es la fuerza de alguien que fue capitán.  
En el momento en que John los había herido así y no había recibido ni una herida supe que ya había ganado la batalla contra esos dos Shinigamis.  
Un momento  
¿Dos? Yo había contado Tres.  
-¡Te tengo!- escuche un grito detrás de mí y lo siguiente que sentí fue un brazo pasarse por mi cuello y apretarlo contra algo que por cómo se sentía deduje que era un cuerpo.  
Levanté la vista y vi al Shinigami que quedaba sonriéndome de forma maliciosa a la vez que me apretaba con más fuerza contra él.  
Logre comprender lo que había pasado sin pensarlo mucho.  
Este Shinigami se había ocultado durante la batalla y esperaba el momento preciso para hacer algún movimiento.  
¡Pero qué cobarde!  
Dirigí mi vista a John y este pareció escuchar la exclamación del Shinigami ya que volteo a ver y se sorprendió cuando me vio tomado como rehén.  
-Si te mueves un solo centímetro lo mato- advirtió el Shinigami a la vez que acercaba la punta de su Zanpakuto a mi estomago- tira tu Zanpakuto- ordeno.  
John a regañadientes lo obedeció.  
-Lo siento John- me disculpe con tristeza y apreté mis dientes.  
-No te preocupes chico, todo saldrá bien- dijo John.  
-No todo- dijo el Shinigami que me mantenía de rehén.  
Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.  
Justo cuando el Shinigami dijo eso, el Shinigami del afro se levanto detrás de John, quise avisarle pero este tipo me tapo la boca por lo que no pude hacer nada más que ver como John abría los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor al ser atravesado en el estomago por la Zanpakuto del Shinigami afro.  
-Gaa- John gruño a la vez que tosía sangre.  
-jeje- oí reírse al Shinigami afro que saco bruscamente su Zanpakuto del abdomen de John.  
En ese momento vi como el hombre que salvo mi vida, el hombre que vi como si fuese mi padre, caía al suelo que poco a poco se lleno de la sangre que salía de su abdomen.  
-Jejeje- volvió a reírse el Shinigami del afro- ahora que estas indefenso puedo hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste- dijo antes de darle una patada a John en la herida de su abdomen y hacer que quedara boca arriba.  
-¡GAAA!- John soltó un grito de dolor por la patada.  
-¡JOHN!- exclame desesperado después de que emitió ese grito.  
-Je, no te preocupes mocoso, después de que lo mate a él seguirás tu- puso una sonrisa desquiciada.  
-¡Desgraciado! ¡Para empezar! ¿¡Como sabias que John vivía aquí!?- grite iracundo.  
-Bueno, después de que me dejaron en mal estado fui rescatado por mis dos amigos- señalando a los Shinigamis que lo acompañaban- luego fui con el Capitán Comandante para decirle que había sido atacado por un delincuente, el me pidió una descripción y cuando se la di me dijo que esos rasgos coincidían con un antiguo capitán, luego mando a traer un libro donde tenían fotos de capitanes tanto del pasado como del presente y me mostro una en particular, le dije que ese era el que me ataco y él me respondió que en ese caso tenía permiso de matarlo si se había vuelto un delincuente y me dio su localización. Luego de eso le pedí a mis amigos que me ayudaran y ellos aceptaron con gusto- finalizo su explicación y agrego- es muy ventajoso tener la confianza de todos los demás Shinigamis, puedo engañarlos fácilmente y hacer lo que se me dé la gana.  
Este tipo ¡Es un completo bastardo!  
No solo mintió, sino que también abusa de la confianza de otros.  
Me da asco.  
-Pero bueno eso no importa ahora, voy a matar a este viejo y luego iré por ti así que espera- dijo el Shinigami para elevar su Zanpakuto, preparándose para apuñalar a John en el pecho.  
¡No!  
John está mal para hacer algo y yo estoy siendo sujetado por el cuello con fuerza.  
No hay nada que pueda hacer.  
¡Maldición!  
Primero matan a Zack y ahora van a matar a John.  
No quiero.  
No quiero perder a John.  
No quiero perder a quien considero mi padre.  
Gracias a él pude sentir en parte lo que es tener una familia.  
¡No quiero que esto acabe así, aun es muy pronto!  
¡No!  
¡NO QUIERO ESTO!  
Pude sentir lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas debido a la impotencia que sentía al saber que no podía hacer nada para salvar a John.  
Ahh quiero ser fuerte.  
Quiero ser fuerte para protegerlo.  
Quiero dejar de ser débil.  
Necesito dejar de ser débil.  
¿Pero cómo me hago fuerte?  
¿Cómo me puedo hacer fuerte en unos segundos?  
Esta situación es muy frustrante.  
No sé qué hacer.  
Pero en ese momento mire la Zanpakuto del Shinigami del afro.  
Al instante recordé esa espada azul de mi sueño.  
También recordé algo que me dijo Silver.  
Algo sobre liberar mi poder.  
Dijo que debía sentir una emoción muy fuerte.  
Ahora la estoy sintiendo.  
Siento una gran impotencia y un gran deseo de salvar a John pero carezco del poder para hacerlo.  
Necesito ese poder.  
Entonces vi como el Shinigami se preparaba para atravesar a John.  
No puedo impedirlo.  
No soy capaz de moverme hasta allá.  
No soy capaz de salvar a John.  
Lo siento Zack, Sasha, Sofía y sobre todo John.  
Lo siento por ser débil.  
Lo siento.  
Siendo víctima de una gran impotencia cerré mis ojos para no ver la que posiblemente seria la escena más triste de mi vida.  
Pero en ese momento me sentí extraño.  
No sé por qué, pero sentí como una sensación de calor, fuerza y mucha energía.  
Abrí mis ojos y los Shinigamis y John me veían fijamente, al principio no entendí por qué, pero luego vi mis manos y estas estaban brillando en un azul celeste.  
Sentí mi cuello ser liberado. Mire hacia atrás y el Shinigami que me tenia sujeto había retrocedido con su Zanpakuto en guardia, al parecer piensa que estoy usando algún tipo de poder.  
Y cuando menos me lo espere  
BRROOMM  
El techo de la casa destruido cuando un pilar de al parecer energía de color azul salió de mi, sorprendiéndome.  
Entonces, delante de mi apareció una esfera de energía azul, esta se disipo y dejo una espada flotando en el aire.  
Tan pronto como la vi me quede sin aliento.  
Era la espada que apareció en mi sueño.  
Esta empezó a bajar y acercarse más al suelo.  
Y una vez que la punta de la espada toco el suelo.  
BOOM  
Una onda de energía azul salió de esta y mando a los Shinigamis contra las paredes.  
Sorprendentemente ni siquiera nos movió a John o a mí.  
-Tómala- me sorprendí cuando escuche la voz de Silver en mi cabeza- toma la espada- me dijo.  
Yo no entendía por qué, pero igualmente (con el pilar de energía azul todavía saliendo de mi) camine de espacio a la espada y acerque mi mano a su empuñadura.  
Y al instante en que la toque.  
ZOOOMMMMM  
El pilar de energía azul desapareció. El brillo azul que me cubría se concentro en mi mano y posteriormente paso a la espada, un segundo después otra onda de energía azul salió de la hoja y aplasto a los Shinigamis. Creo pude escuchar Crack viniendo de ellos, sentí curiosidad y los mire; tenían mucha sangre saliendo de su boca y sus ojos en blanco.  
Nuevamente no nos hizo nada a John y a mí.  
Cuando salí de mi estupefacción por lo ocurrido mire a John el cual me veía asombrado, quise acercarme a socorrerlo pero en ese momento, la hoja de la espada emitió un brillo azul segador que me cubrió.  
Note una sensación curiosa en la mano que tenia libre por lo que la mire y la estupefacción domino mi mente cuando vi que dicha mano estaba desapareciendo. Lo mismo era con mi abdomen, en este se estaba formando un agujero pero sorprendentemente no me dolía. Poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo desaparecía hasta que llego el turno de mi cabeza.  
-¡Chico!- pude escuchar el grito de John antes de que sintiera mis oídos desaparecer y posteriormente el resto de mi cabeza.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Buenas mis queridos lectores aquí esta Ace Darkbringer trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de El Portador de la Espada Azul.  
Lo sé, lo sé muchos sucesos repentinos. Pero es que estaba impaciente por comenzar con la parte buena y lo hice así (Además de que se me ocurrieron varias de estas cosas para remplazar las que tenia para este capitulo)  
Séanme sinceros, que les parecieron la parte en la que se hablo de la familia de John y la parte en que ese Shinigami del afro mostro la cabeza de Zack. Acéptenlo, debió sorprenderlos por lo menos una.  
Si alguien se pregunta sobre si esos tres Shinigamis volverán a aparecer entonces déjenme decirles que no.  
Solo eran relleno para ayudarme a escribir la muerte de Zack y la liberación de poder del personaje, al que ya se me ocurre un nombre que ponerle.  
Sobre la heredera Kuchiki, creo que ustedes ya saben quién es de solo escuchar lo de heredera Kuchiki.  
De todas formas se revelara luego.  
Recuerden dejar sus Reviews, estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.  
Bueno sin nada más que decir.  
Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
Muchas gracias por leer :) 


	4. La tortu ejem el entrenamiento

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

-Hola- personaje pensando.

-Hola- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

-Hola- ser superior pensando.

Capitulo 3: La tortu ejem El entrenamiento.

En el momento en que vi como la cabeza del chico desapareció sentí como mi corazón se paralizaba.

No podía creer lo que habían visto mis ojos.

O más bien, no quería hacerlo.

Hace tan solo unos minutos me entere de que uno de los niños que consideraba mis hijos había sido asesinado. Ahora el otro desapareció frente a mis ojos por algún motivo.

¿Qué sucedió?

¿Por qué desapareció?

¿Adonde fue?

Varias preguntas asediaron mi mente en pocos segundos.

Pero había una pregunta entre ellas que se notaba más como si fuese una antorcha en un cuarto oscuro.

¿Qué era esa espada?

Apareció de la nada y luego se esfumo junto con el chico en ese brillo azul.

¿Era una Zanpakuto?

No estoy seguro.

Su forma no era como la de una Zanpakuto en estado sellado.

¿Sería un Shikai?

No, eso no tendría sentido; se necesita de alguien que lo active y dudo que esa espada tenga dueño si apareció aquí sola.

No tenía idea alguna de que era, pero si sabía una cosa.

Era poderosa.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que intente sentir algún reiatsu, pero sentí un poder como pocas veces había visto viniendo de ella.

Y estoy seguro de que los Shinigamis lo sintieron también aun a esta distancia por lo que no me sorprendería que llegaran en unos momentos para investigar.

Si lo que dijo ese sujeto de afro hace poco entonces hay una posibilidad de que me tomen como enemigo al verme. Lo mejor será irme de esta casa antes que lleguen.

Es solo una posibilidad, no creo que sus mentiras se hallan extendido tan rápido en tan poco, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Sujete la herida de mi abdomen y me apresure a usar Kido en ella.

A los pocos segundos vi que está sano y me levante rápido hacia la puerta que iba al sótano.

Espero que no lo hayan dañado como el resto de la casa.

Abrí la puerta, baje las escaleras y me pare frente a la puerta del almacén.

Metí una mano entre mi ropa y saque la llave de la puerta del almacén.

Una vez baje las escaleras y comprobé para mi gran alivio que la puerta estaba intacta me apresure a abrirla.

Entonces, cuando esta se abrió el interior del almacén ocupo mi vista.

El suelo era de madera, las paredes estaban muy decoloradas y había muchas cajas amontonadas en distintos lugares y una capa de polvo las cubría dándoles un color grisáceo.

Estaba algo oscuro, pero me había asegurado de conocer este lugar como la palma de mi mano para compensar eso.

Me dirigí a un pequeño rincón donde había una mesa y sobre esta estaba una bolsa más grande que la que tenia, la usaba en ocasiones donde tenía que llevar muchas más cosas de lo normal.

Esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Tome la bolsa y luego camine a donde habían unas cajas un poco más grandes que el resto. Las abrí y dentro tenían ropa y comida.

Me apresure a meter todo que pudiera en la bolsa. Una vez esta estuvo llena me la coloqué en un hombro y me dispuse a ir arriba.

Cuando estuve en la parte principal otra vez fui a recoger mi Zanpakuto que había dejado caer cuando ese Shinigami me atravesó. También tome la bolsa pequeña que había dejado en el suelo y la introduje dentro de la bolsa grande, había dejado un espacio intencionalmente para que esta pudiera caber.

Entonces Salí de la casa, me gire a dedicarle una última mirada. Había tenido tantos momentos buenos en ella que a pesar de la firmeza con la que parecía que lo hacía en el exterior, en el fondo me costaba separarme de ella.

Voy a extrañar mucho este lugar.

Gire mi vista al frente y me dispuse a caminar a la salida del distrito, pero en ese momento me detuve cuando pensé algo.

Creo que antes de irme debería darles un regalo a las personas de este distrito, es decir, muchos de ellos me ayudaron cuando vine a vivir aquí, creo que es lo justo.

Y sé muy bien que regalo darles.

Estoy algo oxidado en esto pero creo que aun puedo hacerlo.

Me puse en una pose como si estuviera a punto de correr y un segundo después me vi moviéndome a gran velocidad a través de las calles del distrito 64.

Estaba usando una de las técnicas que se les enseña a todo Shinigami en la academia, el Shunpo.

Estuve así por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente me detuve frente a una casa.

No estaba en mejor estado que la mía para nada, la puerta era de una madera que ya estaba podrida, las paredes no tenían ningún color y grietas las recorrían, el techo era de madera pero tenía hongo y algunos agujeros.

Aun desde aquí pude detectar un olor a alcohol que provenía del interior de la casa.

Camine hasta estar frente a la puerta y sin miramientos le di un golpe que la destruyo y entre por el marco de esta.

Note que los que estaban dentro de la casa me miraban con sorpresa, pero había uno entre todos ellos que me miraba con ira, este estaba sentado en un sofá verde y muy sucio con una mujer que era acercada a él con una mano y una botella de licor en la otra.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!? ¿¡Como te atreves a destruir mi puerta!?- me reclamo.

Este hombre era nadie más ni nadie menos que el autoproclamado gobernador del distrito 64, Ganryu.

Yo no le dije nada y solo deje caer mi bolsa al suelo para estar más cómodo y desenvaine mi Zanpakuto.

El pareció sorprenderse y note que los demás en la casa sacaron algunas armas, obviamente eran los secuaces de este tipo. Había 15 de ellos.

-Je, ya veo, así que bienes a intentar matarme, ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres otro de los sujetos que contrataron los de este distrito para encargarse mi o solo eres alguien que ha cobrado las bastantes agallas para venir por sí mismo?- pregunto con tono divertido- déjame decirte que todos los que lo intentaron murieron de forma patética, tú los acompañaras desde hoy- hablo con arrogancia.

¿Así que las personas del distrito ya han intentado acabar con él? Mentiría si dijera que me sorprende, este tipo ha hecho muchas cosas terribles por aquí desde que llego.

En ese momento note como uno de sus hombres se lanzo contra mí por un costado con un cuchillo en mano. Di un paso hacia atrás para esquivar dicha arma y con cierto pesar lo corte a la mitad con mi Zanpakuto, siendo parte de mi cuerpo cubierto con su sangre y las dos mitades del suyo cayeron al suelo con ruido seco.

El resto de los secuaces de Ganryu mi miraban con un rostro entre sorprendido y nervioso, seguramente era la primera vez que uno de ellos era asesinado tan fácilmente. Ganryu también se miraba sorprendido pero rápidamente grito.

-¿¡A que están esperando!? ¡Vayan por el!- en sus palabras se notaba algo de nerviosismo.

Sin rechistar, los demás hombres saltaron hacia mí al mismo tiempo, listos para atacarme con sus armas.

Zas

Zas

Zas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi ropa y mi rostro fueron manchados por la sangre de cada uno de esos hombres, los cuales cayeron al suelo inertes.

-Kya- escuche un grito en donde estaba Ganryu y mire en esa direccion, allí Ganryu estaba sujetando a la mujer por el abdomen contra sí mismo y mantenía un cuchillo en su garganta.

-¡No te acerques o la mato!- exclamo con el miedo reflejado en su voz y rostro a la vez que apretaba un poco más el cuchillo a la garganta de la mujer y provocaba que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de esta.

Me recuerda perfectamente la escena vivida en mi casa hace un rato, cuando el chico fue tomado de rehén.

Pero hay una diferencia entre aquella vez y esta.

En ese momento yo me encontraba muy molesto por lo que le hicieron a Zack por lo que mi mente no estaba precisamente en un estado para pensar de manera completamente clara.

Pero ahora si lo estoy, por lo que ahora recuerdo algo muy útil en este tipo de situaciones.

-Bakudo numero 1 Sai- dije.

En ese momento, Ganryu soltó el cuchillo a la vez que sus brazos se dirigían hacia su espalda.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo con asombro en su voz.

La mujer que Ganryu estaba sujetando aprovecho para huir de allí, no sin antes buscar en los bolsillos de Ganryu el pago por sus servicios.

Me acerque a Ganryu con mi Zanpakuto preparada para acabar con él.

-¡E-Espera! ¡P-Por favor, no lo hagas!- a cada paso que daba su rostro mostraba mayor miedo.

Alcé mi Zanpakuto cuando estuve frente a él.

-¡No!- grito con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

No pude evitar sentir lástima por él.

Zas

Como muestra de compasión me asegure de que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora cortándole la cabeza de un tajo.

Dicha parte de su cuerpo cayó al suelo a mientras que sangre salía de su cuello como si de un geiser se tratase, salpicando mi cuerpo.

Para ser sincero, no siento ningún remordimiento por matar a Ganryu, su llegada causo mucho sufrimiento a las personas de aquí. El no solo abusaba de otros, sino que también mataba y robaba a las personas. En algunos casos mandaba a sus hombres a que amenazaran a alguien para que este le diera dinero.

El acabar con Ganryu era el regalo que les daba a las personas del distrito 64.

Recogí mi bolsa y salí de ese lugar.

Voy a necesitar un baño y un cambio de ropa luego, apesto a sangre.

Luego de un momento decidí usar el Shunpo para llegar más rápido a la salida del distrito.

Antes de casarme tenía una casa en el distrito 1, puedo esconderme allí hasta encontrar un lugar donde pueda alejarme de los Shinigamis.

Una vez estuve en la salida mire por última vez el distrito 64, jamás olvidare todo lo que pase en este lugar. Risas, llantos; no las olvidare nunca.

Sin decir o pensar nada más, utilice el Shunpo para dirigirme a mi destino.

Silencioso.

Vacio.

Esas dos palabras bastaban para describir el ambiente en que me encontraba.

En todas las direcciones a las que mirara lo único que era capaz de ver era un blanco sin fin.

Yo flotaba en medio de aquel vacio como si nadara en agua, envuelto en un silencio que, en cierta forma, me perturbaba.

Era como tener completamente tapados los oídos.

Ni mi respiración.

Ni mis palabras.

Ni siquiera ese extraño silbido que se escucha cuando se está en absoluto silencio.

No oía absolutamente nada.

No sé por qué pero me provocaba un sentimiento asfixiante.

Y eso que solo habían transcurrido unos minutos.

O al menos eso pensaba ya que por lo que veo aquí no había forma alguna de medir el tiempo.

¿Cómo terminé aquí?

No lo sé, después de que me sintiera desaparecer por completo aparecí aquí.

Me alegra saber que no morí al desaparecer.

¿O será que morí y no me di cuenta?

No, de ser así habría nacido nuevamente como un humano y no recordaría mi vida pasada en absoluto.

Entonces, ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿Por qué estoy aquí?

En ese momento, un sentimiento de pánico apareció en el momento en que, sin previo aviso, sentí mi cuerpo caer.

Entonces por primera vez escuche un sonido en este lugar.

Blup

Me detuve a la vez que sentía una sensación en mi espalda. Era como si tocara algo muy mojado, aunque descarte la idea de que fuera agua ya que podía estar recostado sobre él, sin mencionar que se sentía como si estuviera en tierra, solo que húmeda.

Finalmente decidí girar un poco mi vista para ver de qué se trataba y me sentí algo extrañado cuando note que debajo de mi seguía estando el vacio blanco con la diferencia de que este ondeaba como el agua.

Ya que esto se sentía como si fuese el suelo probé a levantarme lentamente.

Una vez estuve en pie mire hacia abajo. Ahora las ondas se generaban desde donde pisaba con la planta de mis pies.

Di un paso hacia adelante tratando de caminar, una gran onda se mostro cuando mi pie toco el piso.

Repetí la acción con el otro pie, luego volví a hacerlo y continúe así por varios segundos más hasta que comencé a caminar con normalidad.

No creo que me vaya a caer de seguir caminando, si es como creo que es, este suelo debe ser infinito.

Con el deseo de ver si encontraba algo me puse a caminar por un rato, pero no había nada en ese lugar a parte de mí.

De un momento a otro detuve mis pasos y me senté en el piso, no me siento cansado para nada, sin embargo, tampoco quiero seguir parado sin moverme, después de todo dudo que caminar me sirva de algo.

-¿Ya te rendiste? Tardaste menos de lo que creí- al momento de escuchar esa voz me sobresalte pero me calme rápidamente al reconocerla.

Es la voz de Silver.

-Ya te dije que me digas Rey del vacío- volvió a hablar, ¿Acaso escucho mis pensamientos?- Así es, en este lugar soy capaz de hacerlo- comentó.

Yo quise preguntarle que era ese lugar, pero recordé que mi voz no se escuchaba allí. Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Podrías decirme que es este lugar Silver?- pregunte con mis pensamientos, sus palabras me dieron la idea.

-Obviamente, yo te traje aquí- me respondió.

Bueno, en realidad ya me esperaba eso.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber.

-En este lugar se llevara a cabo tu entrenamiento- fue su respuesta.

¿Entrenamiento?

¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-¿No me digas que ya lo olvidaste?- el tono con el que pregunto eso sonaba algo incrédulo- Ya te hable sobre la profecía que dicté en el pasado, es obvio que debes entrenar para cumplirla. Créeme cuando te digo que actualmente no cumples ni los requisitos mínimos de los requisitos mínimos para lograrlo- me dijo.

Oh, es cierto. Esa profecía que me involucraba.

Con todo lo que sucedió se me había olvidado por completo.

-Uff- escuche el sonido de un suspiro- como sea, es tu destino de todas formas. Ahora mismo si lo recuerdas o no es un asunto trivial.

Después de decir eso una energía oscura apareció en el aire frente a mí y esta comenzó a moldearse, acabando segundos después y quedando la figura de Silver.

-Que buena aparición- admití en mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- respondió-levántate rápido, comenzaremos inmediatamente- ordeno.

Debido a que me encuentro algo confundido por mi situación actual no hice lo ordenado inmediatamente sino que me quedé quieto un par de segundos antes de levantarme.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme antes de empezar?- me preguntó empuñando sus manos y colocándolas en su cintura mientras que inclinándose acerca un poco su cabeza a la mía.

Obviamente había leído mis pensamientos.

-pues para empezar ¿Qué es este lugar?- aunque estuviese algo desconcertado tenía mis preguntas en orden.

-Pues, eso no estoy seguro de cómo explicarle eso a un niño-Silver se rasco la cabeza- ¡Ya se!- entonces alzo una mano y en esta apareció la espada azul para mi sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- iba a preguntar como la invocó pero él me interrumpió.

-Recuerdas que te dije que había sellado una parte de mi alma en el interior de esta espada ¿cierto?- asentí- Pues estas en ese lugar ahora- dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Sus palabras más que responder a mis dudas me confundieron más.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos dentro de la espada?- le pregunte tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Si- fue su sola respuesta- es como estar en tu mundo interior, solo que en este lugar también está tu cuerpo y no solo tu mente.

¿Mundo interior?

¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo sabrás luego- respondió a mis pensamientos- ¿alguna otra pregunta?- inquirió mirándome.

-si ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿No podía entrenar en un lugar no sé, menos extraño?- le pregunte.

-Te traje aquí porque este era el único lugar donde podría entrenarte tranquilo. Si entrenas en la sociedad de almas los Shinigamis serán problemáticos, en Hueco mundo están los Hollows y seguro te atacaran al momento de verte y en el mundo humano hay ambos así que no había más opción que traerte aquí- respondió con voz calmada.

Ya entiendo.

Lo que dice es razonable.

Su deseo es el de entrenarme sin que nadie interrumpa y dudo mucho que a este lugar pueda acceder alguien más.

-Bueno, si no tienes ninguna otra pregunta entonces comenzaremos- me dijo.

-Espera, aun tengo dos más- le dije con mis pensamientos.

-Muy bien, de que se trata- preguntó.

-¿Por qué yo no puedo hablar pero tu si?

-Porque así lo quiero yo, tengo total control de este lugar, y para serte sincero; no me gusta que su silencio sea perturbado por una voz que no sea la mía. Llámalo un capricho.

-Muy bien- luego le hice mi última pregunta-¿En qué me entrenaras?- me parece sensato saber a que me estaré exponiendo en este entrenamiento.

-Tu entrenamiento estará dividido en dos partes, en la primera parte tendrás un entrenamiento físico y también te instruiré en el estilo de combate Shinigami y en la segunda parte bueno, eso será mejor que te lo diga cuando sea el momento- eso ultimo despertó mi curiosidad pero decidí no entrar en el asunto por ahora- Aparte de eso te enseñare todo lo que debes saber sobre Shinigamis, Hollows, humanos y Quincis así como sobre otras cosas- me dijo.

-¿Quincis?- es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra.

-Guarda tu curiosidad para cuando sea el momento de hablarte de ellos, ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento físico- cuando dijo eso, Silver se elevo en el aire y alzo un dedo, en ese momento una gran cantidad de energía gris se reunió en la punta de este y formo una esfera mediana de color gris oscuro- lo primero que entrenaremos será tu velocidad, resistencia de las piernas y reflejos, ¡Esquiva!- hablo para posteriormente arrojar la esfera hacia mí.

Me sentí nervioso al instante pero igualmente me moví hacia un lado para evitar cualquiera daño.

BOOM

Sorpresa fue la emoción que reino en mi cuando una explosión gris oscura de grandes proporciones se manifestó al momento de chocar la esfera con el suelo provocando que en este se formaran grandes ondas y que una onda expansiva me empujara hacia atrás.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda!?- exclame mentalmente cuando recupere el equilibrio.

-No te distraigas- miré a Silver que había dicho eso y sentí mi rostro frio cuando note que ya había formado otra esfera de igual tamaño que la anterior.

-Ugh espero no morir- pensé viendo como la esfera era lanzada hacia mi persona.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

En el distrito 64 cinco figuras se encontraban corriendo de manera apresurada.

Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres.

Uno de los hombres tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta la espalda media. Tenía un aspecto joven, como el de un adolescente de 17 años y era algo delgado. Sus ojos eran color avellana. Vestía un Shikakusho negro bajo un Haori blanco de manga larga, indicativo de que era un capitán Shinigami y unas medias blancas y sandalias.

Otro de ellos tenía el pelo corto de color blanco, con una especie de cresta en este. Tenía un aspecto más maduro que el otro hombre y era notablemente musculoso. Al igual que el otro hombre vestía un Shikakusho negro y un Haori blanco, solamente que el de este hombre no tenia mangas y también llevaba medias blancas con sandalias. Sus ojos eran negros y una expresión seria adornaba su rostro.

El tercer hombre tenía el castaño y corto peinado hacia los lados. Vestía el Shikakusho negro, las medias blancas y sandalias y llevaba una insignia atada a su hombro con vendas el cual mostraba su rango como teniente. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo y sobre estos llevaba unas gafas dándole un aspecto amable. Su rostro mostraba un semblante tranquilo.

Una de las mujeres tenía aspecto de estar en sus veintes o treintas, tenía el pelo negro y largo atado en una trenza que caía al frente de ella. Sus ojos eran de color negro y al igual que el teniente, una expresión tranquila adornaba su rostro. Vestía el Shikakusho negro, un Haori blanco y usaba medias blancas debajo de unas zapatillas negras.

La otra mujer (Si se le puede llamar así) era joven y de pelo verde alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un color Marrón claro. Vestía el Shikakusho negro, sobre su cabello llevaba lo que parecían ser unos gobles y alrededor de su cuello tenia atado un pañuelo naranja. En su hombro estaba la insignia de teniente.

Estas personas eran el capitán y teniente de la 5ta división, Shinji Hirako y Sosuke Aizen. Capitán y teniente de la 9na división Kensei Muguruma y Mashiro Kuna. Y capitana de la 4ta división, Yachiru Unohana.

Si se preguntan por qué individuos de tan alto rango se encontraban en un distrito pobre y sucio como lo era ese, yo les responderé.

La energía que había sido liberada hace no mucho por la espada azul había alertado a todo el Seiretei. Por dicha razón, el capitán comandante del Gotei 13 ordeno a estos capitanes que fueran a investigar cual había sido la fuente de dicha energía acompañados por sus tenientes en caso de necesitar apoyo (salvo por Unohana ya que ella podía valerse por sí misma).

Los cinco individuos habían optado por no usar el Shunpo para poder ver más claramente sus alrededores en caso de que hubiera enemigos ocultos.

Los capitanes y tenientes estuvieron corriendo un poco más hasta que llegaron al lugar donde habían sentido que provino la energía.

Una casa pequeña y bastante deteriorada era lo que estaba en frente de ellos, podían notar que gran parte del techo había sido destruido por lo que con cautela decidieron entrar por la destruida puerta.

Una vez en la pequeña sala, Kensei se puso al frente de los demás y exclamo observando fijamente la puerta al sótano de la casa.

-¡Somos oficiales del Gotei 13, si hay alguien allí, salga inmediatamente!- hablo con autoridad.

Pasaron los segundos pero nada sucedió por lo que el capitán de la 9na división repitió la acción.

-¡Estamos esperando! ¡Si hay alguien, salga inmediatamente!- nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

-Yare, yare, parece que no hay nadie en casa- hablo el capitán rubio con aire relajado mientras se situaba a un lado del peliblanco y miraba el lugar- creo que deberían contratar a alguien para que limpie- agrego notando la suciedad del lugar.

Unohana miraba el lugar detenidamente y de un momento a otro observó los cuerpos de los tres Shinigamis por lo que corrió hacia estos y se arrodillo al lado del que tenía el afro.

Lo reviso cuidadosamente por varios segundos y luego suspiro, dándose cuenta de su condición de difuntos.

-Uhh, que asco, aquí apesta a sangre Kensei- se quejo Mashiro tapándose la nariz y haciendo una mueca de asco que se acrecentó una vez notó los cadáveres.

-Tsk, silencio Mashiro- gruño el capitán acercándose a Unohana y los cadáveres- ¿Quiénes son?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-Son unos miembros de la división 11, creo que recibieron la misión de venir a investigar si uno de nuestros antiguos camaradas se había vuelto un criminal- sus palabras provocaron algo de duda tanto en Kensei como en Shinji.

-¿Camarada?- pregunto Shinji.

Unohana los miro con seriedad.

-El Ex-Capitán John- en el instante en que la capitana de la 11va división dijo ese nombre los capitanes y sus tenientes mostraron asombro.

-Espera ¿Estás diciendo que el capitán Yamamoto envió a tres Shinigamis cualquiera a enfrentar a un ex-capitán de ese calibre? ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!?- el que pregunto ahora fue Kensei que no daba crédito a que su superior haya hecho algo tan descabellado.

-El capitán Yamamoto supuso que el ex-capitán John ya no conservaba su fuerza debido a las numerosas décadas de inactividad, por eso pensó que no habría problema con enviarlos a ellos tres- dijo devolviendo su mirada a los cuerpos de sus subordinados- parece que lo subestimó.

-Aun así, no encuentro sensato que el capitán comandante haya cometido un error como ese ¿Estará bien?- dijo Kensei.

-No lo sé, tal vez solo este algo tenso por las desapariciones de Shinigamis y el constante aumento de los Hollows que ha habido estos meses- respondió la mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando los cuerpos por varios segundos hasta que Shinji hablo.

-Bueno, voy a revisar detrás de esa puerta- mirando la puerta que iba al sótano- Aizen, ven conmigo- ordeno a su teniente empezando a caminar con direccion a dicho lugar.

-Hai, capitán- asintió el castaño de lentes siguiéndolo.

Ambos, capitán y teniente se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba al sótano. Shinji empujo la puerta cuando noto que esta estaba abierta y vio las escaleras detrás de esta y la puerta al fondo.

Los dos hombres bajaron los escalones, teniendo cuidado en cada paso que daban en caso de que hubiese alguna trampa oculta.

Finalmente acabaron su bajada y se detuvieron frente a la otra puerta. El rubio intento empujarla con el deseo de comprobar si, al igual que la anterior, esta se encontraba abierta; pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

CRASH

Ni corto ni perezoso, el capitán de la 5ta división destruyo la puerta de un golpe y procedió a entrar.

-(Silbido) tal parece que John se descuido con este lugar- comento mirando el gran manto de polvo que cubría todas las cajas brindándoles un aspecto casi por completo gris- Aizen, tu revisa por allá- señalando su derecha- yo veré que hay por aquí- al decir fue en la direccion contraria a la que había señalado a su teniente.

-Si- respondió el de lentes haciendo lo dicho por su superior.

El capitán de pelo rubio camino por algunos segundos observando sus alrededores con cierto interés.

-Yare, yare, veo que John sigue teniendo esa afición por almacenar cosas- dijo con cierta gracia mientras sonreía- aunque también sigue sin tener un buen sentido del orden- agrego notando que como todas las cajas parecían haber sido tiradas en lugar de colocadas directamente.

Entonces su atención se fijo en una caja en especifico, esta se diferenciaba del resto debido a su tamaño el cual era menor y a su estado ya que esta estaba completamente gris por el polvo, clara señal de que había estado allí más tiempo que el resto.

Con un leve presentimiento de acerca de que se trataba, el capitán se acerco a esta caja y la tomó entre sus manos procediendo a limpiar el polvo.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- murmuro notando un símbolo de calavera en la tapa, la cual fue retirada dejando al rubio ver su contenido- je, así que seguiste conservando esto a pesar de lo que pasó.

Lo que había en el interior de la caja era ni más ni menos que un libro de portada Marrón con el mismo símbolo de calavera.

Shinji tomo el libro y procedió a abrirlo y revisar la primera pagina, revelando que en esta había una foto.

En la foto se podía ver a un hombre joven de pelo negro acompañado de otro de pelo rubio y largo, ambos vestidos con unos uniformes de color blanco. Estos hombres estaban en lo que parecían ser unos pasillos.

-En ese tiempo todavía estábamos en la academia Shinigami, esa foto fue la que nos tomamos el día en que comenzamos el último año- comento con un tono que sonaba algo melancólico.

Paso la pagina y en las dos siguientes había una foto en cada una.

En la primera foto se podían ver a los mismos hombres, solo que esta vez estaban en un patio y los acompañaba un hombre de pelo blanco y corto, los tres sonreían aunque la sonrisa del hombre de pelo blanco era más bien aterradora. Los tres estaban dándose un abrazo.

-Esa vez fue de cuando era nuestro cumpleaños y lo celebramos con Kensei- rememoro y luego vio la otra foto- esa es del mismo día.

En la foto estaban los tres hombres en lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y en esta había un plato con un gran pescado asado.

-Je, eso fue en la noche cuando fuimos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito. Ese fue un excelente pescado.

El rubio pasó la página y al ver las fotos que había en cada una de las siguientes su vista se ensombreció un poco.

En una de las fotos estaban el rubio y el pelinegro, solo que el pelinegro estaba abrazando por la cintura a una mujer de pelo negro y largo mientras que el rubio les dedicaba una sonrisa picara.

\- esta vez no dijo nada y miro la siguiente.

En la otra foto estaban los hombres y la mujer saliendo por una gran puerta con grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros.

-Ese fue el día en que nos graduamos de la academia, aun recuerdo lo feliz que estábamos- murmuro con un tono que demostraba obvia tristeza- ese también fue el día en que decidiste pedirle matrimonio a Sasha, temblabas como una hoja- eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de risa.

Estuvo admirando las fotos que contenía el libro por varios segundo más, algunas veces sonriente y otras veces afligido.

-Capitán- Shinji se sobresalto en el momento en que la voz de su teniente resonó a su espalda, el rubio se giro a verlo con el libro en sus manos- he terminado de revisar, no había nada importante- entonces el castaño de lentes noto el libro de portada marrón- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirando dicho objeto.

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?- el rubio aun se encontraba algo distraído por las fotos por lo que no proceso la pregunta al instante pero logro responder- es el álbum de fotos que John y yo comenzamos a hacer en nuestros días de estudiantes- le dijo para luego colocar el álbum en la caja, cerrar esta y ponerla donde estaba.

-Ya veo- el hombre cerró los ojos por un momento como pensando algo- aun lo extraña ¿Cierto?- inquirió Aizen.

-Si- reconoció el rubio- han pasado muchos años, pero aun ciento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando me entere de que John se había retirado de ser un Shinigami y había ido a vivir a los distritos Rukongai bueno, yo también lo habría hecho si me hubiese sucedido lo mismo- comento para luego bajar la mirada- es doloroso el solo recordarlo.

\- Supongo que es normal, después de todo, usted y su hermano siempre fueron muy unidos- hablo el castaño.

Ante las palabras de su teniente, el hombre suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Como sea, será mejor que subamos- el capitán de la 5ta división empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel almacén con su teniente siguiéndolo de cerca.

Una vez ambos subieron se encontraron con los otros dos capitanes y la teniente esperándolos.

-¿Lograron encontrar algo?- pregunto Kensei.

-Nada importante- respondió el rubio con un tono levemente apagado que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros, más estos no le preguntaron nada.

-En ese caso será mejor irnos a informar al capitán Yamamoto- hablo Unohana.

-¡Sí! ¡Este lugar está muy sucio y huele mal, quiero irme!- comentó la peli verde con tono hiperactivo.

-Supongo que sí- concordó el capitán de la 5ta división con Unohana.

Sin decir una palabra más los capitanes y tenientes salieron del lugar, pero antes de retirarse definitivamente el castaño observo una vez más dicha arquitectura.

-Ese poder era enorme, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido?- pensó con la mirada fija en la casa- será mejor que venga a investigar después- concluyo antes de usar el Shunpo al igual que el resto para regresar al Seiretei.

¿Conocen esa sensación de frio que uno siente cuando se está cercano la muerte?

La he sentido una o dos veces en el pasado producto de ciertos incidentes que me ocurrieron.

Oh al menos eso era hasta el día de hoy, ya que en los últimos minutos la he sentido como mínimo 12 veces.

Actualmente me encuentro tirado de espaldas al suelo del lugar que según Silver es el interior de la espada azul.

Han pasado como 10 minutos desde que mi entrenamiento empezó, y digo entrenamiento porque lo único que he hecho es correr y esquivar sus ataques.

Tengo algunas heridas en mi cuerpo producto de no haber podido esquivar en su totalidad algunos ataques, aunque estas no son graves.

En frente de mi se encuentra Silver, flotando en el aire mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano y me mira.

-Nada mal, aguantaste diez minutos seguidos corriendo y esquivando mis ataques. Lo haces bien hasta ahora- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, el correr el algo que se me da bien- hable yo con mis pensamientos con algo de gracia en lo último.

-Aunque debes mejorar, en el futuro necesitaras una mayor resistencia o no podrás resistir ni los primeros diez años de entrenamiento-

Esperen, esperen, esperen ¡Un segundo!

¿¡Primeros diez años!?

¿¡De cuánto tiempo es este entrenamiento!?

-Oh, es cierto, supongo que debí haberte dicho esto antes de empezar- Silver dijo mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, tengo la corazonada de que esta por decirme algo que no me gustara- este entrenamiento tendrá una duración exacta de 100 años.

-¿¡100 AÑOS!?- no pude contener mi sorpresa y di un tremendo grito en mi mente.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué este sería un entrenamiento de unos pocos días o meses?- me pregunto Silver, pude detectar un leve sarcasmo en sus palabras-El nivel que necesitas requiere de mucho tiempo.

-Aun si me dices eso ¿No es algo exagerado?- le pregunte.

-Para nada, de hecho, ni siquiera es el tiempo que se requiere para alcanzar el nivel que necesitaras, para ese nivel necesitas de unos 1000 o 2000 años- tan pronto escuche esas cifras pude sentir como un sudor frio bajaba por mi frente- pero desafortunadamente, 100 años es el tiempo del que disponemos- ¿disponemos? eso ultimo me confundió- déjame explicarte. Lo que pasa es que dentro de 100 años ocurrirán una serie de eventos importantes y estos requerirán de tu intervención, además de eso, ese será el momento perfecto para actuar. No te daré más detalles por ahora puesto que si te explico todo lo que deberás hacer de una sola vez seguramente te acobardaras, así que te lo diré una vez finalice tu entrenamiento para ir paso por paso.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que confundirme aun más que antes pero asentí de todas formas.

-Bueno, levántate ya, es hora de continuar- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar tragar saliva.

Sin ninguna gana me levante del suelo y me pare lo más firme que pude debido a mi cansancio.

-Prepárate- al igual que antes una esfera de energía se formo sobre el dedo de Silver y este me la arrojó.

Mis piernas estaban algo entumecidas de tanto correr, pero aun así logre comenzar una carrera para alejarme de la zona de impacto.

BOOM

La explosión genero una onda de expansión que por poco hace que caiga de no ser porque me pare con firmeza en el suelo.

-¡Corre!- a unos metros de mi, Silver estaba preparando otro ataque y dos segundos después lo lanzo.

Con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte logre durar otros 10 minutos corriendo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No te detengas!- escuche detrás de mi antes de salir volando mientras que el sonido de una explosión llenaba mis oídos- levántate y sigue corriendo.

Mire a Silver y note que una expresión seria ocupaba su rostro.

-Hace poco te deje descansar por cortesía, pero en esta parte de tu entrenamiento físico el único tiempo de descanso que encontraras será el tiempo que tengas inconsciente- cuando lo escuche decir eso sentí mi rostro frio- ¡Sigue corriendo y esquivando hasta desmallarte!- dijo preparando un nuevo ataque.

Definitivamente

¡Este entrenamiento será el infierno!

Time Skip. (N/t: Como no va a pasar nada que sea necesario mencionar por ahora, hare algunos time Skip en el entrenamiento del personaje para mostrar las cosas que sucederán en este que sean importantes)

Han pasado 25 años desde que comencé con esta tortura.

Día tras día, noche tras noche lo único que hacía era entrenar.

Aunque en este lugar nunca se sepa si es de día o es de noche ya que todo permanece igual.

Ahora ya no tengo un cuerpo de niño, para nada.

Ahora tengo el aspecto de un joven de unos 15 años. Mi pelo actualmente es largo hasta mi espalda baja y tengo un físico mucho más tonificado. Creo que mido alrededor de 1,60 centímetros de alto.

Estos 25 años los he pasado entrenando mi cuerpo.

Voy a ser breve y explicar ese entrenamiento sin la necesidad de entrar en excesivos detalles.

El entrenamiento de mi cuerpo se dividió en distintas partes de este.

Pasé los primeros cinco años entrenando tanto mis piernas como mis brazos.

Como fue que Silver me hizo entrenarlos.

Para mis piernas ya conocen la respuesta, ni más ni menos que correr por mi vida esquivando los ataques de Silver hasta desmayarme, y reconozco que al principio era fácil, luego de un tiempo Silver me puso algún tipo de sello que hacía que mi cuerpo pesara bastante por lo que casi no podía moverme.

El entrenamiento de mis brazos me fue muy complicado ya que Silver me coloco el mismo sello solo que esta vez fue solo para la parte de mi cuerpo a entrenar. En ese entrenamiento debía mantener mis brazos estirados sobre mi cabeza por horas y horas y si los bajaba recibía un golpe de Silver, esto fue para mejorar la fuerza y resistencia de mis brazos. Luego de eso tuve que levantar a Silver sobre mi cabeza aun con mis brazos sellados, luego debía bajarlo y subir otra vez. Cabe decir que era muy pesado por ese cuerpo de plata que tiene. Finalmente, debía caminar 5 kilómetros enteros cargando a Silver mientras que no solo mis brazos, sino que también mis piernas tenían es puto sello que aumentaba su peso. También hizo otras cosas más pero como ya dije: no quiero entrar en excesivos detalles.

En los cinco años siguientes entrene mi pecho y espalda. Mi pecho lo entrene haciendo flexiones con un sello de peso a nivel corporal, debía hacer como mínimo 300 repeticiones. Mi espalda el entrene con unos sellos de peso en mis puños, estos sellos provocaban que mis puños pesaran 2 toneladas. Me inclinaba con la espalda firme y levantaba mis puños como si hiciera flexiones, solo que los levantaba uno por uno; hacia 200 repeticiones en cada mano.

Por cierto, olvide decir esto antes pero cada vez que me acostumbraba al peso del sello Silver lo aumentaba, según el que así el entrenamiento seria siempre igual de efectivo.

En los cinco años que vinieron luego de esos Silver me hiso entrenar mi abdomen. Las repeticiones de abdominales alcanzaban los 2000 o 5000.

Cabe mencionar que Silver no me dejo descuidar en ningún momento las otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Los diez años que vinieron luego de eso Silver hizo que los empleara entrenando mi cuerpo al completo, para esto me puso el sello nuevamente a nivel corporal solo que esta vez pesaba varias toneladas más.

En esos diez años hice de todo. Desde caminar varias millas con las manos hasta recibir potentes golpes en mí pecho por parte de Silver.

Recientemente complete el entrenamiento físico, ahora solo debo mantener mi cuerpo y fuerza actuales entrenando regularmente.

-Felicidades mi joven aprendiz, has logrado pasar a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.

Esas fueron las palabras de Silver hace un rato. Llore de la felicidad cuando lo escuche decirlo.

-Ahora te voy a entrenar en el estilo Shinigami, será mejor que descanses lo más que puedas, comenzaremos pronto- cuando me dijo eso no me hice de rogar y me tire al suelo a descansar, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que me relaje.

Permanecí de esa forma por algunos minutos sin pensar en nada, tenía la mente 1000% concentrada en disfrutar del reposo. Una vez que Silver me aviso que comenzaríamos me levante del suelo y fui donde él.

Actualmente estoy frente a él escuchándolo hablar.

-Déjame explicarte algo primero, el entrenamiento para dominar el estilo Shinigami, si bien será mucho menos exhaustivo también será mucho más complejo que el entrenamiento físico al que te sometí los últimos 25 años- cuando me dijo eso me sentí entre aliviado y curioso. Aliviado porque no se me romperían los huesos esta vez por demasiado entrenamiento y curioso por como seria el estilo Shinigami.

A decir verdad, yo apenas se que luchan con sus Zanpakutos y que pueden realizar el Kido, pero aparte de eso no sé nada más.

-Ahora, existen 4 disciplinas que todo Shinigami debe conocer: El Zanjutsu, El Hakuda, El Hoho y el Kido. El Zanjutsu se basa en el manejo de la Zanpakuto, es el nombre de las espadas que siempre llevan los Shinigamis, eso será en lo primero que te entrene. El Hakuda es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, será lo segundo. El Hoho es la agilidad, los Shinigamis tienen una técnica llamada Shunpo que se basa en esta disciplina, será lo tercero que te enseñare. Finalmente, el Kido ya lo conoces, es la magia de los Shinigamis. Existen tres tipos de Kido: el Hado, el Bakudo y el Kaido, cada uno para un uso diferente. El Hado es para el ataque, el Bakudo para la defensa y para incapacitar al oponente y el Kaido es para curar.

Ya veo, así que ese Kido que uso John era un Kaido.

-Como ya dije, lo primero en lo que te entrenare será en el Zanjutsu, pero lamentablemente no tienes ninguna Zanpakuto por ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que tengo una Zanpakuto, es la espada azul- dije yo, sus palabras provocaron mi confusión, más aun cuando empezó a reírse.

-Ciertamente, pero no puedo dejar que uses esa espada todavía- me dijo Silver.

-¿No? ¿¡Por qué!?- me sorprendí.

-Te lo diré luego de que completes tu entrenamiento Shinigami- me dijo.

\- entonces, ¿Cómo puedo entrenar Zanjutsu si no tengo Zanpakuto?- prefiero no indagar, dudo que me vaya a decir la respuesta a lo otro.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir una Zanpakuto- no entendí sus palabras y el pareció notarlo ya que enseguida agrego- la Zanpakuto es una parte del alma del Shinigami, por lo tanto, debes materializar esa parte de tu alma. Para hacerlo debes entrar a tu mundo interior y comunicarte con el espíritu de tu Zanpakuto, así también podrás desarrollar los poderes Shinigami- me dijo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? Entrar a mi mundo interior- le pregunté.

-Siéntate en el suelo, cierra los ojos y concéntrate-

Sin rechistar hice lo indicado por Silver, me puse en posición de loto en el suelo, cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme.

Estuve así por algunos minutos, no sentí nada raro.

-Calma tu respiración y pon tu mente en blanco, de esa forma lo lograras- hablo Silver.

Inhale y exhale varias veces a la vez que en mi cabeza visualizaba un lugar blanco en su totalidad.

Poco a poco pude sentir como mi cuerpo se volvía más y más ligero, como si flotase.

Y de un momento a otro sentí algo húmedo en mi abdomen.

Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y me sorprendí cuando note que ya no me encontraba en el interior de la espada azul.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en lo que parecía ser el medio de un vasto océano con un cielo de un color azul hermoso sin una sola nube en el cielo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- para aumentar mi sorpresa, las palabras salieron de mi boca- ¿Hablé? ¡Estoy hablando!- me sentí feliz, han pasado años desde la última vez que hablé.

-¿Dónde crees que estas?- me sobresalte al instante en que escuche una voz detrás de mí y me levante para luego encarar a quien hablo.

Cuando vi a la persona me sorprendí.

Era una mujer.

Tenía el pelo negro, largo y ondulado hasta su espalda baja. Su piel era blanca, tanto que alcanzaba la palidez. Pechos grandes y una buena figura. Vestía una especie de Shikakusho de color blanco inmaculado, un sombrero de paja con algunos trozos de tela que caían a los lados de su rostro y unas zapatillas negras en los pies. Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos, su rostro era de facciones finas y sus labios eran rojos como la sangre.

Esta mujer me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte con cautela.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- me respondió con una pregunta parecida a la anterior.

La mire fijamente por unos momentos.

No la había visto nunca, seguro que la recordaría de ser así.

Tampoco conozco este lugar y nunca he estado aquí, eso seguro.

¿Quién es esta mujer y dónde estoy? Esas son las interrogantes que rondan en mi mente.

Entonces mi vista se desvió a sus ojos de un momento a otro.

Realmente se parecen mucho a los míos, tienen incluso el mismo brillo.

-Eres algo lento ¿Cierto?- eso sonó más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle, estaba realmente perdido en sus ojos, era como si fuesen los míos, pero eso no podía ser posible.

"La Zanpakuto es una parte del alma del Shinigami

Las palabras de Silver resonaron en mi mente de repente.

Un momento

Estaba tratando de entrar a mi mundo interior para hablar con mi Zanpakuto ¿cierto?

Estuve concentrándome y de un momento a otro llegue a este lugar ¿Cierto?

Ahora esta mujer aparece y tiene unos ojos idénticos a los míos.

Todo eso solo me puede llevar a una conclusión.

Que este lugar es mi mundo interior y que esta mujer sea

-¿Eres el espíritu de mi Zanpakuto?- le pregunte a lo que ella me sonrió.

-Por fin te das cuenta- la mujer tapo su boca con una de las mangas de su kimono y soltó una leve risa, entonces empezó a acercarse a mí a paso lento.

Una vez estuvo enfrente mío note que era un poco más baja que yo.

-Un placer conocerte, ¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre de tan bella dama?- le dije/pregunte, a pesar de todo este tiempo no he perdido mi educación.

-Fufufu, no tan rápido, no te diré mi nombre aun, debes ganarte eso primero- me respondió.

Me dio curiosidad el que no quiera decirme su nombre aunque prefiero no replicar.

-Bueno, igualmente es un placer, lamento no poder darte mi nombre estoy seguro de que conoces mí situación- le dije.

-Sí, no te preocupes- ella resto importancia con la mano.

-Sabes a que vengo aquí ¿cierto?- le pregunte.

-¿A alabar mi belleza?- pude notar un cierto aire vanidoso en sus palabras.

-Jeje, no es eso- le respondí.

-Fufufufu, que pena- nuevamente me sonrió- bien, se que estas buscando tu Zanpakuto, pero lamentablemente no la obtendrás así sin más, debes pasar una prueba para conseguirla- me dijo.

-¿Prueba?- entendí a que se refería pero pregunte de todas formas, así puedo comprobar.

Ella asintió y un segundo después todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿¡Que sucede!?- el repentino movimiento en la tierra me sobresalto y pregunte con nervios, en realidad nunca he pasado por algo como esto hasta ahora y me da algo de miedo.

-Cálmate- ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y en ese momento el temblor ceso desconcertándome- mira detrás de ti.

Por curiosidad yo hice lo indicado y en el momento en que gire no pude evitar abrir mis ojos en Shock.

Allí un enorme edificio se alzaba imponente, tenía una forma de torre cuadrada y estaba hecho de bloques. Había una gran puerta de madera en la parte más baja del edificio, en otras palabras, en la parte que estaba enfrente de mí.

Cuando salí de la impresión que me había provocado la construcción gire mi cuerpo nuevamente para fijar mi vista en la mujer, la cual me miraba con un gesto divertido.

-¿Sorprendido? Fufufu, supongo que es normal, no estás acostumbrado a ver algo tan grande después de todo- su voz sonaba burlona.

No lo niego, es cierto, nunca antes vi un edificio tan grande.

Entonces la mire con un gesto interrogante luego de unos segundos y ella pareció entender ya que dijo

-En este edificio transcurrirá tu prueba, entra a él y una vez en su interior recibirás indicaciones de lo que debes hacer.

Una vez dijo eso yo mire el edificio, admito que me siento levemente intimidado por su tamaño pero estos últimos 25 años he pasado momentos que aterran mucho más.

A paso lento pero firme me acerque a la puerta y ya cuando estuve frente a esta la empuje con ambas manos ya que su apariencia me dio la impresión de que se habría de esa forma.

El resultado fue el que esperaba, la puerta se abrió de par en par y me dejo ver su interior.

Allí, dándome la bienvenida había un gran salón, este tenía una alfombra, creo que así se llamaba, de color rojo en el suelo. La alfombra formaba un camino directo desde la entrada hasta unas escaleras de gran tamaño que se dividían en dos direcciones.

Con cautela, debido a que por alguna razón me sentía nervioso, me adentre en el interior de la gran edificación y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Estando lo bastante cerca de dicha parte del lugar pude notar que en donde se dividían había un letrero con dos flechas apuntando en las direcciones por las que iban. Con curiosidad me acerque al letrero y vi que cada flecha tenía algo gravado.

Primero leí (ya que obviamente se leer) lo que decía en la flecha de la izquierda.

-Sendero del miedo: enfrenta tus más profundos temores para hallar lo que buscas- leí en voz alta.

No me sorprende leer eso, se supone que estoy en mi interior, seguramente debía encontrar algo así en cualquier momento.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la flecha de la derecha y leí.

-Camino del dolor: después de un largo camino de sufrimiento encontraras la luz- que poético.

Supongo que debo escoger uno de los dos caminos.

Miedo o dolor, cual será peor.

Me quedé estoico mientras consideraba con cuidado ambas opciones.

Finalmente opte por el camino de la izquierda, el camino del miedo.

Si lo que sentiré es solo miedo entonces no debo preocuparme por el dolor.

Empecé a subir los escalones del camino de la izquierda pero me detuve abruptamente cuando sentí un temblor y un sonido proviniendo de mis espaldas.

Mire hacia atrás y pude ver que tanto el gran salón como las escaleras que había dejado atrás desaparecieron.

[Has escogido el camino del miedo]

Una voz desconocida para mi resonó en el lugar diciendo eso.

Glup

Trague duro. Al parecer es tal y como sospeche.

En esto no habrá marcha atrás.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegue a una gran habitación.

Me sorprendí al ver el lugar ya que el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por una densa neblina y todo lo demás era negro.

Sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi mejilla, este lugar resulta algo aterrador.

Di un paso adelante para adentrarme en la habitación, al instante la visión de mi pie se perdió en la densa neblina.

Por precaución camine con lentitud, extrañamente cada paso que daba emitía un eco que resonaba en el lugar, interrumpiendo el silencio profundo que allí había.

Estuve caminando por lo que creo yo fueron 10 minutos pero no encontré nada en la habitación.

Decidí detener mi caminata de un momento a otro y observar a mí alrededor tratando de ver algo. No pude ver nada en un primer momento pero luego de unos segundos alcance a divisar una silueta en la lejanía.

Me dispuse a acercarme a dicha silueta todavía caminando con lentitud, pero para mi asombro la silueta desapareció segundos después de comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

-Chico- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar una voz detrás de mí y me gire con rapidez para ver al emisor, pero no había nadie.

-Chico- volví a oír la voz, pero esa vez directamente en mi oído izquierdo.

Moví mi vista en esa direccion pero obtuve el mismo resultado.

-Chico- Otra vez a mi espalda, vire todo mi cuerpo con la mayor rapidez posible en esa direccion y luego di un brinco hacia atrás para caer de trasero en el suelo por la sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa de que?

En el momento en que gire lo primero que vi fue un rostro muy cerca del mío.

No pude ver bien el rostro en el primer momento debido al brinco, pero ahora si lo veo bien y tengo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de ver de quien es el rostro.

-¿J-John?- delante de mí, mirándome con un rostro inexpresivo y con su cuerpo inclinado en gran medida hacia el frente estaba el hombre que es mi figura paterna, John.

-Chico- hablo, ya sabía yo que esa voz me resultaba familiar.

Me levante del suelo con lentitud y alegría de verlo después de tanto tiempo y me acerque a él.

-Chico- nuevamente dijo, entonces para mi sorpresa y horror una hoja de espada salió de su pecho, perforándolo y provocando que mucha sangre saliera de este. John cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Detuve mi andar con mis ojos abriéndose por el Shock de ver eso y retrocedí mientras que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sin duda no me espere ver algo tan horrible como eso.

Seguí retrocediendo sin despegar la vista del lugar donde cayó el cuerpo de John, aunque este fuese tapado por la niebla.

-Ojos de árbol- me quede tieso en el momento en que reconocí esa voz y ese sobrenombre. De forma lenta gire mi cuerpo hacia atrás para confirmar mis sospechas.

Estas resultaron 100% acertadas.

Allí estaba Zack.

Se veía igual que el último día en que nos vimos, aunque siempre se ha visto igual a mi parecer.

Nunca fue alguien que cambiara su apariencia, le gustaba verse siempre igual.

Quise acercarme a él. Me alegra en demasía el verlo, aunque soy consciente de que es solo una ilusión, lo que no entiendo es cómo puede hablar.

Zas

Nuevamente mis ojos se abrieron en Shock total y me detuve en el momento en que una espada salió de la nada y cortó su cabeza desde la mitad del cuello, provocando que la sangre saliera de la herida de la otra mitad de este como un geiser, salpicándome.

La cabeza y el cuerpo de Zack cayeron al suelo, siendo cubiertos por la neblina.

Como no me he recuperado de lo de John me encuentro algo sensible. Debido a esto puedo sentir como algunas lágrimas se asomaban por mis parpados pero me apresure a secarlas.

Esto es una prueba, no debo flaquear en ningún momento.

Fiush

Mis oídos de un momento a otro fueron invadidos por el sonido de un líquido saliendo de algún lugar de manera violenta. Miré en la direccion por donde vino dicho ruido y por tercera vez entre en Shock.

Allí estaban todas las demás personas que conocí en el distrito 64 con múltiples espadas apuñalando distintas partes de sus cuerpos y causando que grandes cantidades de sangre se deslizara desde las heridas hasta el suelo. Posteriormente cada una de esas personas cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Al ver eso caí de rodillas y esta vez dos lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Y pensar que en esta pruebe se mostraría mi peor miedo de semejante manera.

El miedo que tengo a perder a todos los que he conocido.

El miedo que tengo a volver a sentir aquella sensación tan terrible.

El miedo que tengo a estar solo otra vez.

En esta habitación ese miedo fue usado de una manera demasiado hábil, incluso la manera resulta algo traumática.

Afortunadamente, como ya dije antes estoy seguro de que son ilusiones por lo que no me encuentro en una situación crítica.

Me sequé las lágrimas y luego me levanté para seguir caminando hacia adelante sin mirar los lugares en los que habían caído los cuerpos.

Supongo que el entrenamiento físico también me ayudo ya que en las múltiples veces que tuve que correr esquivando los ataques de Silver cuando entrenaba mis piernas logre acostumbrarme a las emociones fuertes, de no ser así, ahora mismo estaría llorando como un bebe por la escena tan perturbadora.

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos segundos más pude divisar una luz en la lejanía. Me apresure a empezar a correr a dicha luz, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca pude notar que tenía una forma rectangular como una puerta.

Entonces cerré mis ojos debido a la luz cuando me encontré a un par de metros de distancia, sin dejar de correr.

De un momento a otro deje de tocar el piso y me sentí flotar.

Me puse algo nervioso debido a la repentina sensación de ingravidez pero eso no evito que abriera mis ojos por curiosidad. Una vez los abrí, note con sorpresa que había regresado al mar poco profundo en el que había estado antes de entrar al edificio y ahora me encontraba sentado con el agua hasta mi cintura.

Mire en todas direcciones, pero la edificación había desaparecido por completo.

-Felicidades- la voz del espíritu de mi Zanpakuto sonó detrás de mí y enseguida voltee mi vista en esa direccion, sin embargo, allí lo único que había era una caja de color rojo y tamaño mediano flotando en el agua, poseía una tapa que era asegurada por una cinta de color azul que era envuelta formando un listón brindando una linda decoración- has pasado la prueba, dentro de la caja esta tu recompensa- la voz sonó en la direccion a la que miraba, pero seguía sin haber nada más que la caja.

Me puse de pie con algo de lentitud y me dirigí corriendo a dicho objeto, tomándolo entre mis manos. Admire la caja por un par de segundos, era muy linda en realidad, y esa cinta azul me gusta. El azul es junto con el verde uno de mis colores favoritos.

Comencé a deshacer el listón y a retirar la cinta y la tapa. Entonces mire el contenido de la caja.

En ese preciso momento una luz cubrió mi vista en su totalidad.

-Kuh- me queje mentalmente, el repentino contacto con la luz lastimo mis ojos.

-Bien hecho mi joven aprendiz, bien hecho. Has logrado manifestar tu Zanpakuto- abrí mis ojos cuando escuche esa voz alegre, allí pude ver a Silver quien estaba sentado frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos en su barbilla mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

Había salido de mi mundo interior sin darme cuenta.

-¿Eh?- entonces me percate de un leve tacto en mis piernas. Baje la mirada y allí pude ver una espada de empuñadura roja y guardia circular cuya hoja era de color blanco puro, al lado de mis piernas se encontraba una vaina de color azul marino con los bordes plateados y una cuerda saliendo de en medio de esta.

Al instante me di cuenta de que se trataba.

-Jeje, un gusto tenerte como mi compañera- sonreí sujetando la empuñadura de mi Zanpakuto y levantándola, pude notar que era muy liviana, como si fuese de papel.

-Qué raro, supuse que mediría al menos diez metros por el poder que tienes, pero es de tamaño normal, que extraño- Silver hablo, aunque no preste atención a lo que dijo, estaba ocupado admirando mi Zanpakuto.

Pude notar lo ligera que es, casi parece como si fuera de papel.

-Las Zanpakutos al ser parte del alma del Shinigami son ligeras para este, pero si otro Shinigami llegase a tratar de empuñarla esta se volvería tan pesada que no se podría mover- Silver me dijo a la vez que su vista permanecía fija en mi Zanpakuto- es una espada hermosa.

-Je, si- sonreí acariciando la hoja con delicadeza.

Realmente me siento feliz.

Ahora creo que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me acompañe aun cuando este solo.

-¡Ey! Yo también estaré ¿Sabes?- Silver soltó aquella protesta con gran indignación en su tono.

-Sí, pero creo que esta compañera me simpatizara más- le dije con mis pensamientos mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, o al menos creo que lo hizo, no puedo ver nada detrás de esa luz roja que sale de su boca- como sea, ahora que ya tienes tu Zanpakuto podemos comenzar con la primera parte de tu entrenamiento de Shinigami- al momento de decir eso energía grisácea comenzó a emanar de su mano izquierda y poco a poco se fue moldeando hasta tener forma de espada- la mejor forma de aprender a luchar es luchando, atácame con tu Zanpakuto- Silver dijo eso al mismo tiempo que me apuntaba con la espada que había formado en su mano.

Yo hice un gesto serio.

Supuse que tendría que hacer esto tarde o temprano.

Para ser honesto, las peleas no me atraen mucho.

Peleo solamente cuando es necesario, pero no me gusta resolver las cosas con la fuerza.

La violencia nunca ha sido ni será buena eso es algo que me enseño John.

Umm

Bajé un poco mi vista al pensar en él con una sensación incomoda en el pecho.

Me pregunto cómo estará.

¿Habrá sobrevivido a las heridas de aquella pelea con esos Shinigamis?

Espero que sí. Me sentiría realmente triste si me enterara de que le sucedió algo.

Bueno, debo centrarme.

Tomé la vaina de mi Zanpakuto y la até en mi cintura usando la cuerda que salía de en medio. Entonces sujeté la empuñadura de mi espada con firmeza y la apunté Silver.

Nunca antes había luchado con un arma, tal vez sea una experiencia interesante.

Y para ser honesto, dejar unos cuantos golpes en Silver es una idea que me simpatiza.

Después de todo…

¡ESE DESGRACIADO ME HIZO ENTRENAR COMO LOCO POR MAS DE DOS DECADAS ENTERAS!

Aunque esa no es precisamente la razón de mi ira, no, la razón es porque el ponerme a entrenar sin descanso no era necesario, podía descansar algunas veces pero Silver prefirió el método que huso solamente porque disfrutaba verme partiéndome la espalda entrenándome.

¿Cómo lo sé?

¡PORQUE ESE MALDITO TUVO EL CINISMO DE DECIRMELO A LA CARA, INCLUSO SE RIO AL HACERLO!

No pienso desaprovechar un solo instante en esta parte del entrenamiento, voy a cobrar venganza por lo que me hizo.

Lo siento John, se que la venganza no es buena pero esto fue demasiado duro para mí.

Apreté con más fuerza que antes la empuñadura de mi Zanpakuto con mi vista fija en Silver.

-¡Ahora!- con ese grito comenzamos con el entrenamiento de Zanjutsu.

Time Skip.

25 años más.

25 años estuve entrenando las artes Shinigami.

Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, Kido; aprendí cada una de ellas.

La parte del Zanjutsu y el Hakuda fue sencilla, principalmente el Hakuda ya que tenía algo de experiencia en las peleas, pero Silver se tomo la molestia de exprimirme a fondo para que dicha experiencia aumentara en gran medida.

Con el Hoho y Kido fue donde hubo problemas.

A pesar de que tengo una buena velocidad necesite de mucha práctica para dominar el Hoho.

En cuanto al Kido

Eso fue lo más complicado.

Cuando John lo hizo aquella vez me pareció fácil, pero durante ese entrenamiento me di cuenta de que todo iba a un nivel mayor al que a primera vista pude ver.

Necesitaba comprender bien todos y cada uno de los conceptos de todos los Kidos, el cómo realizarlos y el fortalecerlos con la práctica.

Me tomó varios años pero ahora soy capaz de realizar Hados y Bakudos del 1 al 99, puedo hacer la mayoría sin necesidad de realizar los canticos, pero de 90 en adelante necesito decirlos.

En cuanto al Kaido, mi nivel es bueno. Me concentre más en el ataque y la defensa que en curar, pero mi nivel es suficiente para sanar heridas serias, aunque el proceso tarda un poco.

Supongo que se preguntaran ¿Cómo lograste tanto avance en tan solo 25 años si el Kido no es sencillo para nada?

Muy fácil.

Silver podrá ser alguien a quien no le importa exprimirte en los entrenamientos a un nivel que puede llegar a considerarse brutal e incluso se divertirá haciéndolo, sin embargo, realmente es un maestro increíble, su manera de explicar es bastante clara, no tuve ningún problema en entenderlo, además de eso era muy paciente y atento cuando me enseñaba, en ningún momento dejo de corregirme mis errores o darme buenos consejos.

Se gano mi respeto en cierta forma.

Pero eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que, tal y como Silver me dijo hace un rato antes de que me dijera que descansara, ahora que por fin termine mi entrenamiento de Shinigami podre pasar a la siguiente parte.

También me dijo que en esta parte por fin podre usar la espada Azul.

Me siento muy emocionado, no puedo esperar.

-Pues ya no tienes que hacerlo, es tiempo de empezar con la siguiente fase- me sobresalte justo cuando oí la voz de Silver detrás de mí, me gire y pude verlo flotando en el aire.

Entonces me di cuenta que llevaba algo entre sus manos.

Era la espada Azul.

-Muchacho, estos últimos 50 años has estado entrenando muy duro. Has logrado mejorar tu condición física a niveles asombrosos y lograste alcanzar un alto nivel en las artes Shinigami, me siento orgulloso de ser tu maestro- me sonrió con orgullo.

Por cierto, olvide mencionar algo importante. Ahora mi apariencia es la de un joven de 19 años, mi pelo es más corto que antes (me lo recorte con mi espada) y estoy usando mi ropa de cuando era niño como pantalón, por lo que mi pecho esta al descubierto. Tengo algunas cicatrices en varias partes de mi cuerpo debido al entrenamiento de Zanjutsu.

-Pero tu entrenamiento no ha terminado, aun te faltan cosas por hacer- luego de decir eso acerco la espada azul a mí- y para hacerlas necesitaras esta espada. Llévala con Honor, elegido, eres digno de portarla.

Me quede mirando la espada por varios segundos, el poder que sentía emanar de ella es inmenso.

No lo pensé ni un instante y sujete la empuñadura con mi mano derecha.

ZOOMMM

En el instante en que mis dedos tocaron dicha parte del arma un brillo azul se desprendió de esta segándome momentáneamente, pero no solté la empuñadura. Cuando dicho brillo seso observe la espada de nuevo.

No sabría explicarlo, pero esta Zanpakuto emite un aura que me resulta muy atrayente.

Ta vez esa sea la razón de por qué, en mi corazón, todo este tiempo quería usarla.

Con algo de lentitud alcé un poco la espada y la moví para comprobar su ligereza, la cual era similar a la de una hoja, tal y como esperaba.

Por curiosidad de conocer el poder de la espada la esgrimí con rapidez a mi lado.

BROOOMMM

No escatimé en demostrar en mi expresión facial la sorpresa que había dentro de mí.

Ese solo movimiento había provocado que el suelo acuoso se agitara con mucha fuerza.

No me cabe duda, esta espada debe ser

¡Increíblemente poderosa!

Nuevamente balance la espada, pero esta vez lo hice hacia atrás de mí.

BRROOOMMM

Ocurrió lo mismo.

Entonces arroje un corte hacia arriba y una onda de viento salió de la espada cortando el aire y perdiéndose en el color blanco que formaba el cielo de este lugar.

Enserio que esto es genial.

Observe la hoja de la espada y vi mi rostro reflejado en esta, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada.

No sé porque, pero el sentir que tengo mucho poder me alegra de sobremanera.

Es como si en el fondo lo hubiera deseado.

-Pues sí, es algo así- con toda la emoción que sentí se me olvido por completo que Silver estaba conmigo por lo que me sorprendí cuando dijo eso muy cerca de mi observándome fijamente- honestamente me decepcionas, pensé que habías madurado más que esto, pero te doy la espada y actúas como un niño emocionado, deberías comportarte más- me dijo cruzado de brazo- pero bueno, también supuse que pasaría.

No pude evitar apenarme un poco por lo que dijo, pero sus últimas palabras me provocaron curiosidad.

Antes de que preguntara el hablo de nuevo.

-Es como pensaste, la verdad en el fondo lo deseabas- me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte con mi mente.

-Pues ¿Recuerdas el día en que te traje aquí?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese fue un día lleno de emociones- le respondí, aunque mi tono mental sonó algo apagado debido a que me deprimí un poco al recordar todo lo que paso en ese momento.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo último que deseaste ese día?- su pregunta me dejo algo pensativo.

¿Lo último que desee?

Trate de hacer memoria pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que fue lo que desee.

-Permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Fue en ese momento en que John estaba peleando contra esos Shinigamis, cuando lo tenían arrinconado y estaban a punto de matarlo tú deseaste algo con mucha fuerza, ¿Qué fue lo que deseaste?-

Nuevamente hice memoria.

Puedo recordar que en ese momento yo estaba muy desesperado e impotente. En el momento en que ese Shinigami afro alzo su espada para matar a John lo único en lo que pensaba era en liberarme para ir a salvarlo, pero el Shinigami que me mantenía cautivo me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, una fuerza contra la que yo no podía competir.

Estaba asustado.

Muy asustado.

Me daba miedo el perder a John, me daba miedo quedarme sin la única persona que considere mi familia a parte de Zack, me daba miedo volver a aquellos días en los que me sentía solo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía evitarlo porque no era lo bastante fuerte.

Entonces a mi mente llego la luz.

Quería ser fuerte, lo deseaba.

Quería ser fuerte para proteger a aquellos que me libraron de mi sentimiento de soledad, para mantener la alegría que sentía en ese momento, para nunca volver a sentirme solo.

No podía dejar que pasara.

No quería que toda la felicidad acabara allí.

Es por eso que lo único en lo que pensé fue en quería volverme más fuerte.

-Estas en lo cierto- mire a Silver y este me regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa- y ese deseo que tenias de ser más fuerte permaneció en ti, no grabado en tu mente pero si en tu corazón, es por eso que deseabas tener la espada azul, porque sabes que ese es el poder que necesitas y fue eso lo que en el fondo te motivo a seguir levantándote a pesar de lo duro del entrenamiento.

Ya veo, así que era por eso.

Debo admitir que cuando supe que el entrenamiento duraría 100 años me sentí asustado, pero por alguna razón no deseaba rendirme.

En ningún momento lo desee.

Alcé la espada azul de nueva cuenta para observarla.

Este es el premio por no rendirme, un inconmensurable poder.

Un inconmensurable poder que usare para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Hace tiempo lo decidí.

Decidí que voy a volverme muy poderoso.

De esa forma, si creo lazos con alguien más al salir de aquí podre protegerlo.

No voy a volver a estar solo.

Voy a formar muchos lazos y ser feliz.

-Sin duda eres el elegido, solo alguien con esa voluntad podría serlo, es un alivio- Silver hablo y luego puso un semblante serio- ya hemos hablado bastante, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

Lo mire y asentí a sus palabras.

-Entonces, de que se tratara la siguiente parte- inquirí.

-Lo veras ahora mismo.

-¿De qué hab? ¡Ugh!- de repente pude sentir un dolor intenso en mi pecho para un segundo después vomitar una especie de materia blanca- ¿Qu-que es esto Silver?- pregunte con algo de dificultad por el dolor en mi pecho.

-Mantén la calma, pasara en unos momentos- me dijo el bastante tranquilo a pesar de lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-¡Kuh!- caí al suelo de rodillas vomitando más de esa materia blanca la cual sentí empezar a subir por mi rostro lentamente.

Trate de quitármela pero simplemente salía más que antes.

Finalmente la materia blanca cubrió mi rostro por completo. Cerré mis ojos antes de que estos fueran tocados y me alegro de a verlo hecho por que inmediatamente después de que mi cara fuese tapada sentí un ardor insoportable en esta, tanto que empecé a soltar gritos cuyo sonido era disminuido por la cubierta blanca sobre mi fisonomía.

Segundos después a través de mis parpados pude percibir un brillo, también note que en esa zona el ardor desapareció al igual que en la de mi boca y mi nariz, también el dolor en mi pecho ya no estaba.

-Nada mal, así que un tigre- abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Silver en cuclillas frente a mí observándome, tenía la espada azul en una de sus manos; debió tomarla cuando paso lo que sea que me paso.

-¿Qué que fue eso?-le pregunte con la voz apagada, me sentía extrañamente cansado.

-Míralo por ti mismo- entonces alzó la espada de modo que el filo quedara frente a mí y pude ver mi reflejo en el.

Sin duda era una inmensa sorpresa lo que veía.

Allí lo que vi no era mi rostro sino una máscara blanca. Esta mascara tenía el aspecto de un gato, pero era un gato que parecía mucho más feroz. Una boca con varios colmillos, orejas más grandes, una nariz gatuna más grande que la de los gatos que he visto hasta ahora, mejillas puntiagudas que se elevaban a los lados y algunas rayas de color negro en la frente, barbilla y mejillas.

La máscara me sorprendió, no hay duda, y esa sorpresa creció cuando a través de las dos cuencas que eran los ojos de la máscara pude ver los míos propios, pero estos ahora eran de un iris dorado y pupila rasgada.

Como buscando una respuesta a lo que sucedía mire a Silver, pero entonces me di cuenta de una sensación extraña en mi pecho. Sin mirar dirigí mi mano derecha a dicha zona con la intención de comprobar que pasaba pero me extrañe cuando no podía tocar mi pecho.

Seguí acercando mi mano a mi pecho, pero por más que lo hiciera no lo tocaba, como si mi pecho no estuviera allí.

Finalmente mi bicep se junto con mi pecho al mismo tiempo que una sensación rara aparecía en mi espalda. Gire un poco mi cabeza para observar dicho lugar por encima mi hombro y allí vi

Mi mano y antebrazo derechos.

En ese preciso instante mi mente empezó a maquinar mil y un ideas con el objetivo de explicar lo que mis ojos veían, pero yo por alguna razón sabía que ninguna de ellas era acertada.

Entonces, de una manera asombrosamente lenta volví mi vista al frente y luego la dirigí a mi pecho.

Nunca, ni en mis más descabellados sueños hubiese podido ver lo que veía justo ahora.

Allí en mi pecho había algo que podría catalogarse de irreal.

Pero esa irrealidad se había vuelto real y ahora se hacía notar en mi pecho prácticamente gritando mírenme.

Un agujero no muy grande se hallaba en el área entre mis pectorales alcanzando un pequeña parte de estos, a través de él podía verse lo que había detrás de mí. Lo más sorprendente de ese agujero era que de él no salía sangre alguna y en lugar de carne tenía una superficie negra en sus paredes.

Debo agregar que lo que me resulta irreal no es ni el agujero ni que de este no salga sangre, sino que yo me encuentre como si nada con él en el pecho.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio mire a Silver.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tengo un agujero en el pecho? Y ¿Por qué no me siento mal a pesar de ello?- inquirí con mis pensamientos.

-Antes de responder a esa pregunta permíteme acerté otra a ti- me dijo- ¿Sabes lo que es un Hollow?

¿Un Hollow?

Por supuesto que lo sé, la criatura que mato a la esposa e hija de John era un Hollow y Silver los menciono en el pasado la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara.

-Entonces, alguna vez has visto a un Hollow- inquirió.

Pues, nunca vi uno realmente pero John me los ha descrito brevemente, según me dijo, todos llevan mascaras blancas y tienen agujeros en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Un momento

¿Mascaras blancas?

¿Agujeros?

Yo tengo los dos, aunque esta mascara tiene rayas negras, pero sigue siendo una máscara blanca.

Además

¿Por qué Silver está tratando este tema ahora?

¿No me estará tratando de decir que?

-Así es, lo que sucedió es que te convertiste en un Hollow- Silver hablo de nuevo- o al menos en mitad Hollow, no importa mucho.

Muy bien, voy a ser claro ahora mismo.

Yo no guardo ningún tipo de rencor a los Hollows, es cierto que no me gusto que un Hollow matara a la familia de John pero yo no guardaría rencor a alguien que no me haya hecho nada malo a mí o que me afecte, John me importa mucho pero yo soy así y creo firmemente que no es una mala forma de pensar.

Aunque eso no evito que me sintiera muy sorprendido.

-¿¡Parte Hollow!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?- pregunte con mi mente.

-Calma, solamente utilice la trampa que use en la gran guerra entre Shinigamis y Hollows hace mucho- me dijo aunque yo no me acordaba muy bien de cual trampa era esa- Recuerda que te dije que en ese tiempo implante sangre Hollow en la espada y que la modifique un poco para que cuando fuera usada, dicha sangre se mesclaría con la de su portador volviéndolo un Hollow, aunque hace no mucho la volví a modificar para que solo te volvieras mitad Hollow, es por eso que todavía estas consiente y no te volviste un Hollow de inmediato como te dije que paso con el antiguo portador en la gran guerra.

Una vez me explico yo inhale profundamente y luego exhale para relajarme un poco.

-Comprendo- asentí con la cabeza a la vez que decía eso- entonces ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Es sorprendente que lo hallas aceptado tan rápido- me dijo, bueno, no es como si me molestara, es cierto que me sorprendí un poco pero no veo problema alguno con ser mitad Hollow- Ahora vamos a comenzar con la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento. En esta parte vas a aprender a dominar tus poderes Hollow. Pero antes de eso debes esperar unos segundos.

-¿Para qué?- inquirí, en realidad me gustaría comenzar lo más rápido posible, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo son los poderes de un Hollow.

-Lo que pasa es que tu conversión a Hollow aun no está completa al 100%- después de decir eso miro detrás de mí, yo por curiosidad hice lo mismo y cuando lo hice me sorprendí.

¿Cuántas veces me eh sorprendido solo hoy?

Como sea.

Justamente en la parte que se encuentra encima del coxis una cola blanca estaba saliendo, muchas rayas del mismo color que el de las de la máscara la recorrían hasta la punta cuya forma era similar a un rombo.

Poco a poco comencé a cobrar sensibilidad en dicha extremidad hasta que podía moverla levemente.

Lo reconozco, esto de tener una cola y moverla me parece divertido.

De pronto sentí un ardor en mis manos, era igual al que había sentido en mi rostro. Cuando las mire note como estas eran cubiertas poco a poco de esa materia blanca de antes.

-Ya casi esta- Silver hablo mirando mis manos- escúchame ahora, una vez que el proceso de Hollowficacion, en otras palabras la conversión a Hollow, esté listo comenzaras a perder el control de tu cuerpo debido a que la parte Hollow que se creara en tu interior tratara de controlarlo. Tú debes entrar a tu mundo interior y derrotar a tu parte Hollow, solo así podrás controlar tus poderes Hollow- me explico Silver, entonces agrego- mientras tu estas asiendo eso, el Hollow tomara control sobre tu cuerpo y empezara a atacar a lo primero que encuentre, en otras palabras a mí. Yo luchare contra el Hollow en el exterior mientras tus luchas con él en el interior.

El ardor en mis manos desapareció, mire a estas y ahora estaban cubiertas por la materia blanca y de las puntas de los dedos salían garras algo largas. Hasta la parte de las garras mis manos eran recorridas por las rayas negras.

-Ve a tu mundo interior rápido, tu Hollowficacion se completo- mandó Silver y yo hice lo que dijo. Me puse en posición de meditación, calme mi respiración, puse mi mente en blanco y segundos después pude sentir algo húmedo en mi abdomen.

Otra vez estaba en mi mundo interior.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando obtuve mi Zanpakuto, desde entonces no ha sido necesario que volviera, al menos hasta ahora.

No paso mucho antes de darme cuenta de que ya no sentía la máscara sobre mi rostro, por lo que dirigí mi mano hacia dicha parte y note que no estaba.

Me sentí confundido ya que no entendía el por qué de que ya no la tuviera pero también estaba feliz por ello, antes pensé por un momento que volviéndome Hollow tendría esa mascara para siempre.

Y eso obviamente me habría dificultado mucho el hablar con los demás, quiero decir; si un sujeto con una máscara como esa apareciera frente a ti ¿No te asustarías?

Como sea, ahora debo centrarme en lo que vine a hacer.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y desenvaine mi Zanpakuto para luego ponerme en guardia mientras permanecía alerta de mis alrededores.

Splash

En el instante en que mis oídos captaron ese sonido simultáneamente mi mente lo ubico detrás de mí por lo que gire mi cuerpo con rapidez con la intención de ver al causante.

Pero todo lo que vi fueron grandes ondas en el agua, sin nada a la vista que las hubiese provocado.

Splash

Nuevamente el mismo sonido, solamente que ahora provino de mi derecha. Repetí mis acciones pero otra vez encontré solamente grandes ondas en el agua.

Con cierto nerviosismo comenzando a aflorar en mi interior cerré los ojos para tratar de encontrar al causante del leve movimiento del agua a base de la localización de su reiatsu.

Pero la sorpresa domino por completo mi rostro en el preciso momento que me di cuenta de que quien buscaba se encontraba

detrás de mí.

Zas

-Gaah- gemí de dolor cuando sentí como algo filoso se clavaba en mi espalda y cortaba a través de esta transversalmente hacia abajo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo sintiendo como algo húmedo y tibio comenzaba a cubrir mi espalda y a bajar por mis costados y piernas hasta caer al agua y teñirla de un color rojizo.

Gire mi rostro para ver a quien provoco el derramamiento de mi sangre y allí lo vi.

Era un ser humanoide. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara que había cubierto el mío hasta hace poco. Su torso parecía una especie de coraza plana blanca con rayas negras y sus brazos eran delgados pero a la vez gruesos con una coraza en los antebrazos, al igual que el torso era de un color blanco con rayas negras en diversas partes, miré en donde deberían estar sus manos y cuando las vi, estas eran iguales a las mías cuando se completo la Hollowficacion, si, así la llamo Silver. No podía ver su espalda, pero al parecer desde algún punto de la parte inferior de esta salía una cola, esa era la cola que me había salido a mí. Descendí mi vista a sus piernas y estas tenían la forma de las patas traseras de un gato, con largas garras saliendo de la punta de sus dedos. En el área de su pecho había un agujero a través del cual podía ver lo que había detrás de él, era exactamente el mismo que me había aparecido a mí.

En las cuencas oculares de su macara pude ver dos luces doradas que me apuntaban a mi persona. No estaba asiendo gesto alguno pero podía sentir un aura intimidante proviniendo de su cuerpo.

En ese momento el ser dio un paso al frente mientras las mandíbulas de su máscara temblaban.

Y entonces

ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Un potente alarido resonó en el lugar en el momento en que abrió sus mandíbulas completamente, provocando que el agua se alborotara con fiereza por la fuerza que este libero en una onda sónica. Segundos después una energía roja empezó a acumularse en frente de su boca formando un círculo de este color.

De pronto mis sentidos se dispararon mientras gritaban que me alejara lo más rápido posible de esa criatura. Sin perder un segundo me levante con velocidad a pesar del dolor de mi herida y con un Shunpo me posicione a varios metros a su derecha.

Entonces el círculo de color rojo estallo y una enorme ráfaga de ese color fue disparada en direccion a donde yo había estado apenas hace un segundo.

La ráfaga se perdió en la lejanía al no tener nada que alcanzar en el lugar al que había sido disparada originalmente, pero por lo visto

BROOOOMMMMMMM

encontró algún objetivo, porque una explosión de gigantescas proporciones apareció por la direccion a la que fue.

Si ese ataque me hubiese dado, seguramente no lo hubiese contado.

Como me hubiese gustado poder respirar con alivio, pero en ese momento sentí como algo me golpeaba con fuerza en el estomago y me elevaba varios metros en el aire, afortunadamente logre detenerme.

Puse mis pies en el aire como si pisara el suelo y me quede volando mientras sujetaba mi Zanpakuto y miraba a mi enemigo que seguía abajo.

ROOOOAAAARRRRRRRR

Nuevamente la criatura dejo salir un alarido, el cual emitió una onda de sonido que provoco que me elevara un poco más y al momento siguiente apareció en parpadeo frente a mí con sus garras listas para cortarme, sorprendiéndome mucho.

Katchin

Balancee mi espada y logre bloquear una garra a tiempo, pero la criatura sujeto mi espada del filo y evito que pudiera moverla para bloquear la otra garra, la cual me acertó de lleno en mi hombro derecho.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo logre liberar mi espada y luego dirigí una estocada al pecho de mi oponente, pero giro su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que la hoja pasara sobre él y posteriormente me dio una patada en la mandíbula que fue aumentada por el giro que dio, lanzándome varios metros hacia atrás.

Creo que esto no va a ser tan fácil como pensé.

En el interior de la espada azul.

Hace varios segundos que el cuerpo del pelinegro había sucumbido al control de su Hollow interior y ahora mismo se encontraba atacando a Silver, el cual se defendía con suma facilidad de sus ataques utilizando la espada azul.

-Que decepción, pensé que esto sería más difícil- dijo mientras bloqueaba los cortes que el Hollow arrojaba con la Zanpakuto del ojiverde.

ROOOAAAARRRRRR

La criatura rugía con furia y arrojo una estocada al pecho del ser.

Silver ladeo su cuerpo evitando el ataque y mando un tajo horizontal al abdomen del Hollow, el cual encorvo su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que la espada pasara a centímetros de dicha área, sin embargo, un corte no muy profundo apareció en su abdomen de todas formas.

El Hollow puso recto su cuerpo y lanzo un corte hacia el hombro de Silver, este bloqueo colocando la espada azul horizontalmente frente a él, posteriormente movió la hoja hacia abajo mientras que su cuerpo se movía a su derecha, provocando que la guardia del Hollow callera momentáneamente y este se fuera hacia adelante.

PAM

Sin perder un segundo, Silver propino un potente izquierdaso en el abdomen del Hollow arrojándolo hacia atrás.

El Hollow se recupero del golpe y puso sus pies en el suelo, arrastrándose un poco en este y cuando se detuvo volvió a cargar contra Silver.

La antigua deidad entonces no como del área que había golpeado empezaba a salir reishi blanco.

-Así que va a adoptar su forma completa, interesante- dijo el rey del Vacio antes de empezar a correr contra el Hollow.

Katchin

Katchin

El sonido del metal chocando retumbaba en el aire a la vez que con cada choque muchas chispas salían.

El Hollow era fuerte, de eso no cavia duda; pero Silver tenía mucho más poder a pesar de que solo era un parte del que alguna vez tuvo por lo que no tardo en hacer retroceder a su oponente y arrojar un golpe al centro de su pecho causando que más reishi blanco saliera de este.

Poco a poco el reishi que salía del pecho cubrió este completamente salvo por su agujero Hollow. De un momento a otro, todo el torso se convirtió en una especie de coraza blanca con el agujero Hollow en su pecho.

Silver arrojo un corte hacia el abdomen del Hollow, más se sorprendió cuando solo logro hacer un leve rasguño.

-Je, parece que tu cuerpo se ha fortalecido lo suficiente para que no pueda hacerte un corte profundo; eso me facilita las cosas. Es complicado no herirte seriamente con esta espada aunque solo este usando el 1% de su poder y el 30% del mío actualmente- Silver mostro una sonrisa antes de dar un salto hacia el cuerpo poseído del pelinegro-Hace mucho que no me ejercito y mis músculos están bastante oxidados ¡Esta lucha será un buen aceite!- grito mientras arrojaba un corte descendente al cráneo de su oponente.

En el mundo interior.

Katchin

Tsk, lo bloqueo otra vez.

No tengo idea de cuánto ha durado esta pelea. Es posible que solo hayan sido unos minutos pero este tipo me presiona tanto que parece más.

Y lo más duro es que yo soy el único aquí que está herido, no he podido ni siquiera dejar un rasguño porque bloquea todos mis cortes.

Lo estoy dando todo de mí para desbaratar su defensa o por lo menos encontrar alguna apertura en esta, pero parece que es inexpugnable.

Zas

¡Maldición!, me acaba de arañar el pecho, sin embargo, está muy cerca de mí ahora y creo que tiene la guardia baja.

Apreté la empuñadura de mi Zanpakuto con fuerza y lancé un corte horizontal desde su izquierda.

Y justo cuando estaba por tocar su hombro

Doblo su cuerpo hacia la derecha.

El muy desgraciado doblo su cuerpo hacia la derecha y dejo pasar mi ataque.

Sin embargo, acaba de darme otra oportunidad para lastimarlo.

Retraje mi pierna hacia atrás y mire fijamente a mi oponente que aun estaba en esa posición y un segundo después arroje un rodillazo hacia su máscara.

Pam

Bueno, por lo menos logre tocar su cuerpo.

El Hollow alzo su antebrazo a modo de defensa y bloqueo mi rodilla sin dar ninguna señal de esfuerzo.

¿¡QUE RAYOS!? ¿¡Me sometí a un entrenamiento físico bestial durante 25 años y ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi oponente se esfuerce para detener uno de mis ataques!?

Di un salto hacia atrás para alejarme del Hollow el cual enderezo su cuerpo y me miro fijamente, preparando sus garras para atacarme otra vez.

Yo le devolví la mirada y le apunte con mi espada.

FIU

De una forma casi simultánea, los dos dimos un paso al frente y aparecimos frente al otro medio segundo después.

El Hollow me ataco con una de sus garras pero yo evite el daño apartándome hacia uno de sus costados, luego gire sobre mi propio eje mientras blandía mi Zanpakuto con la intención de realizar un corte cuya fuerza fuese aumentada por el giro. Justo cuando la hoja estaba por alcanzar su espalda mi contrincante se agacho dejando que el corte pasara por sobre su cabeza. Debido a que al agacharse quedo a la altura de mi abdomen arrojo un codazo a dicha área de mi cuerpo, en respuesta alcé mi pierna y esta recibió el impacto haciendo que me arrastrara unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Aproveche que aun no había retraído su brazo y lo sujeté de este para luego levantarlo con una mano por encima de mi cabeza y luego estamparlo de espalda contra el suelo, provocando que mucha agua se levantara y mojara mi cuerpo.

Je, eso alivio un poco el dolor de mis heridas.

Pam

-Agh- un segundo después de que el Hollow estirara su pierna para patearme en el abdomen vomite algo de sangre que cayó sobre mi oponente dándole algo de color a su cuerpo.

La patada no fue tan fuerte como para mandarme a volar pero si para que soltara su brazo y me encorvara por el dolor.

Alcé mi mirada y vi que el Hollow ya se había levantado y ahora retraía su brazo hacia atrás con la intención de golpearme. Ignorando el dolor en mi abdomen puse mi espada horizontalmente frente a mí y esta recibió el impacto.

Crack

La conmoción reino dentro de mi cabeza tan pronto como el golpe del Hollow rompió la hoja de mi espada como si de cristal se tratase para medio segundo después alcanzar mi rostro y mandarme hacia atrás con una fuerza arrolladora.

Di unos cuantos giros en el aire antes de caer de pie en el agua con mis ojos cerrados por el dolor en mi cara la cual sujetaba con mi mano.

-Eso me dolió- solté en un gruñido mirando hacia mi oponente, pero lo único que alcance a ver fue un borrón blanco que impacto con mi cuerpo y me empujo hacia atrás para luego sumergirme en el agua a la fuerza.

Yo había cerrado mis ojos nuevamente debido al empujón y al sentirme rodeado por el agua los abrí viendo como el Hollow tenía una de sus garras en mi pecho y con esta me mantenía debajo del agua y me arrastraba hacia atrás.

A modo de contraataque puse mis rodillas en su abdomen y lo empujé hacia arriba mientras posaba mis manos en el suelo debajo del agua a ambos lados de mi cabeza y hacia fuerza con estos para levantar mi cuerpo completo, quedando recto sobre el agua con mis rodillas dobladas y presionando el abdomen del Hollow. Entonces moví mis rodillas y mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo para posicionar al Hollow en el suelo y yo quedar encima de él.

Retraje mi brazo para darle un golpe pero el Hollow se me adelanto y me propino un gancho en la quijada haciendo que me callera hacia atrás. Mi oponente ahora se sentó sobre mí con sus piernas a los lados de mi torso, aprisionando mis brazos y dejándome bajo el agua otra vez.

Pam

La criatura golpeo mi rostro con su puño derecho provocando que el agua se levantara y algo de sangre saliera de mi labio y se mesclara con esta. Dicho golpe fue seguido por otro con el puño izquierdo, luego otra vez con el derecho, después con el izquierdo y así por unos segundos más hasta que me canse.

ZOOOMMMMMM

Como tengo mis brazos fuertemente aprisionados hice lo único que se me ocurrió para zafarme. Liberé lo más que pude mi presión espiritual y por la fuerza con la que esta se elevo hacia el cielo el Hollow se levanto medio metro en el aire; fue más que suficiente ya que pude liberar mis brazos, levantarme y propinarle un gancho en el estomago con fuerza, elevándolo aun más en el aire.

Con prisa me levante y miré mi Zanpakuto, me había esforzado en no soltarla ya que se me podría dificultar el encontrarla debajo del agua.

A pesar de que la hoja está rota no estoy preocupado, en mi entrenamiento esto sucedió varias veces, afortunadamente Silver me enseño que siempre que conserve la empuñadura puedo arreglar la hoja agregándole un poco de poder espiritual, acción que efectué y unos segundos después la hoja estaba como antes.

Creo que ya va siendo hora de que luche con mi propio estilo.

Si, será mejor que lo haga; no doy la talla luchando de esta forma.

Miré mi Zanpakuto la cual desde hace un par de segundos sostenía con mis dos manos, entonces retire mi mano izquierda y sujete mi espada solo con la derecha.

Desde el momento en que empecé a entrenar el Zanjutsu me di cuenta de que sujetando mi espada con dos manos mis ataques son mucho más fuertes, sin embargo, también son más lentos y se me hace muy incomodo moverla. En cambio, cuando sujeto la Zanpakuto con una sola mano mis ataques son más débiles, pero también son más rápidos, más cómodos y también puedo usar mi otra mano. Debido a esto decidí que sostener la espada con una sola mano seria mi estilo de combate.

Y a día de hoy no me he arrepentido de esa decisión.

Sin embargo, no he dejado el estilo de dos manos ya que en ciertos momentos la fuerza que brinda a mis ataques me puede ser útil.

Mire a mi oponente que por lo visto se había recuperado en el aire y ahora se encontraba volando sobre mi y le apunte con mi Zanpakuto listo para luchar, el en respuesta comenzó a reunir energía enfrente de su boca formando otra esfera roja.

Algo me dice que él tampoco ha estado luchando con todo.

En el interior de la espada azul.

Pam

-Jeje, no está mal, no está mal- la antigua deidad se sujeto la mandíbula con una sonrisa y mantuvo la vista fija en su oponente- no está nada mal- dijo antes de extender una mano hacia el frente y apuntar al Hollow con su dedo índice.

FIUM

Lo que parecía ser una espada de energía gris apareció un centímetro delante de su dedo y fue lanzada hacia el Hollow que respondió arrojando un cero muy potente. El ataque del Hollow consumió con facilidad el ataque de Silver y fue contra él, pero el rey del Vacio permaneció calmado y con su sonrisa.

FIUUM

Para sorpresa del Hollow, Silver se rodeo con energía gris y esquivo el cero para luego posicionarse en uno de sus costados con su espada lista para cortarlo.

Zas

Fue por los pelos, pero el Hollow se agacho a tiempo para evitar el ataque y con la Zanpakuto del pelinegro mando una estocada al abdomen de Silver, ataque que logro alcanzar la piel de su objetivo y perforarla profundamente.

-Necesitaras algo más que eso- sin mostrar un solo atisbo de dolor por la herida, Silver le propino un rodillazo en la máscara al Hollow resquebrajándola y mostrando el rostro del pelinegro.

ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

La criatura libero ese rugido mientras enterraba sus garras en el suelo para evitar salir disparado hacia atrás. Entonces mando un barrido a los pies de Silver, el cual salto para evitarlo.

ZOOMMM

El Hollow abrió la ahora expuesta boca del pelinegro y en poco tiempo creó un cero enfrente de esta, arrojándolo a quemarropa a Silver y cubriéndolo con este.

Una vez el cero se disipo se podía ver a un Silver intacto con la espada Azul sostenida de forma vertical frente a él, usándola a modo de defensa.

La máscara del Hollow ya se había regenerado mientras disparaba el cero y ahora este miraba al rey del Vacio con mucha furia.

Ellos dos habían luchado desde hace un buen rato, aunque luchado es mucho ya que más bien era una paliza unilateral de parte de Silver para el Hollow, el cual si bien había regenerado todas sus heridas, ahora mismo se hallaba muy cansado y desesperado.

Silver miro al Hollow con calma antes de hablar.

-No hay duda, tu fuerza es asombrosa, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien duro tanto contra mí. A pesar de que solo voy al 30%, incluso eso es mucho para la mayoría, pero tu realmente me estás dando pelea. Siento lastima por el chico, la debe estar pasando muy mal contigo en su interior- entonces el rey del Vacio le apunto con él índice- es por eso que, lamentablemente, debo derrotarte ahora mismo. El chico no tiene la fuerza para ganarte por lo que debo ir en su ayuda.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, en frente de su dedo mucha energía gris se reunió formando una esfera del tamaño de un balón, la cual fue arrojada al Hollow.

ZOOOMMMM

Por puro instinto la criatura creó un cero entre sus cuernos y lo disparo a la esfera teniendo como objetivo destruirla.

Sin embargo, la esfera supero el Cero del Hollow con suma facilidad y continúo acercándose a él.

Rehusándose a perder, el Hollow añadió más poder al cero en un intento de hacer retroceder la esfera; pero todo intento fue inútil y esta continuo su camino hacia el Hollow.

DOOOOMMMM

Cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro del ser, la esfera empezó a emitir un brillo blanco y negro para luego dar paso a una explosión gigantesca que cubrió al Hollow.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Estando dentro de la explosión la criatura bramó desde lo más profundo de su garganta sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo.

-Creo que con eso bastara- comento Silver viendo la explosión mientras que sus orejas eran movidas por el viento liberado.

Pero sorpresivamente

ZOOOOMMMMMMMM

-¿¡Que!?- los ojos de la antigua deidad se abrieron por completo cuando una ráfaga roja de inmenso tamaño salió de la explosión hacia él con una velocidad increíble.

Rápidamente, el rey del Vacio puso la espada azul frente a él para defenderse del ataque. Cuando la ráfaga lo alcanzo, Silver no pudo sino sorprenderse más que antes cuando se vio obligado a dar un par de pasos atrás por la fuerza del ataque.

Una vez que este ceso, de la explosión salió el Hollow disparado hacia Silver con muchas heridas en su cuerpo que se regeneraban poco a poco.

Cuando Silver vio eso nuevamente sonrió.

Tal parece que este Hollow iba a durar un poco más.

Katchin

Una vez su distancia se redujo a un metro el rey del Vacio blandió la espada para bloquear un tajo furioso que fue mandado por el Hollow.

-Disculpa muchacho, va a pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de que vaya a ayudarte- pensó mientras que ejercía fuerza para empujar a su oponente, el cual retrocedió tres pasos.

Silver retrajo su mano libre hacia atrás antes de convertir esta en un puño y posteriormente arrojar un golpe a la máscara del Hollow el cual esquivo el ataque ladeando su cabeza y luego lanzo su propio puño hacia el pecho de Silver, acertando de lleno y provocando que diera un paso atrás. Entonces arrojo una patada al abdomen de Silver logrando hacer que se encorvara levemente, luego corto su pecho superficialmente con un tajo transversal para finalmente formar un cero frente a su boca y dispararlo directamente a la cara de Silver.

Pam

Graa

La ráfaga roja se disipo en el momento en que Silver dirigió un puntapié al abdomen del Hollow que se encorvo por el dolor.

-Bueno, eso ultimo si me molesto un poco- Silver alzo su espada a la vez que decía eso.

Presintiendo el peligro, la criatura uso sonido para alejarse de su enemigo y posicionarse a unos diez metros a su derecha.

-No escaparas- girando su cuerpo, el rey del Vacio corto el aire frente a él mandando una onda de viento en forma de medialuna hacia el Hollow que intento cortarla con la Zanpakuto que llevaba, sin embargo, la fuerza de la onda supero con creces la del Hollow y este fue arrojado lejos con un gran corte en su pecho.

-Esto ya ha tardado demasiado, debo derrotar a este Hollow y proseguir con el entrenamiento del chico cuanto antes- dicho esto Silver se rodeo de energía gris y se elevo en el aire para después volar en la direccion por la que su ataque arrojo al Hollow.

En el mundo interior.

Pam

-Gah-

Ese fue un buen gancho al estomago.

Pero veamos si puede con esto.

Pam

Le di una patada en el pecho.

Zas

Tsk

Ahora me araño un hombro.

Zas

Esquivo el corte de mi espada, pero de todas formas quería que lo hiciera

Pam

Para poder darle un rodillazo en unos de sus costados.

Creo que ese rodillazo lo desequilibro un poco porque se tambaleo levemente.

No desaproveche la oportunidad.

Pam

Zas

Con mucha fuerza le di un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que se encorvara de manera mínima, entonces con Shunpo me posicione rápidamente en su espalda y lo corte en el medio de esta.

Finalmente he logrado herirlo con mi espada.

GRAA

No tengo duda de que lo lastime, reconocí ese sonido como un rugido de dolor.

De un momento a otro mi oponente se giro rápidamente hacia mí con una esfera roja cargada frente a su boca.

Reaccione a tiempo y de nueva cuenta me puse a sus espaldas con un Shunpo.

ZOOOMMMMM

La esfera estallo y una ráfaga de gran tamaño salió de esta hacia el frente del Hollow, provocando una gran explosión en la lejanía.

Qué bueno que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a sus movimiento y ataques porque si no estaría en serios problemas.

Alcé mi mano y la mantuve extendida detrás del cuerpo del Hollow antes de pronunciar las palabras.

-¡Hado n33 Sokatsui!-

Una bola de energía azul salió disparada de mi mano y choco directamente con la espalda de mi adversario provocando una gran explosión que, al estar yo en su rango, me hirió también y me mando a volar.

Bueno, creo que es un pequeño precio a pagar si soy capaz de causar serios daños a este tipo.

Por cierto, ese fue uno de mis Hado favoritos. Su poder de destrucción estaba reducido en gran medida debido a que no realice el cantico completo; pero el dispararlo a quemarropa seguro lo compenso.

Con un Shunpo me aleje del área de la explosión, en la cual una nube de humo gris se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Me mantuve en guardia con mi Zanpakuto en todo momento mientras observaba fijamente dicho lugar.

ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

De un momento a otro todo el humo se vio disipado y el agua agitada como resultado de un estruendoso bramido liberado de lo más profundo de la garganta del Hollow, que se hallaba parado exactamente en el mismo punto donde estaba cuando lo ataque con Sokatsui.

Con mi vista mejorada con el entrenamiento pude notar algunas quemaduras en sus hombros que seguramente iniciaban en sus espaldas.

Me esperaba que atacarlo a tan corta distancia potenciaría el daño pero para ser honesto me hallo sorprendido por este resultado superior al que esperaba.

Tal vez si hubiese realizado el cantico completo

No.

Aunque lo ataque con Sokatsui al 100% y a quemarropa dudo que pueda acabar con él, lo sé porque a pesar de que fue dañado no se movió ni un centímetro.

De hecho, me he dado cuenta antes que la piel de este tipo es muy dura, el persistente dolor en mis nudillos por el golpe que le di en el abdomen ya hace unos momentos es prueba de ello.

ZOOOMMMMM

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando un sonido inundo mis oídos. Alcé la vista y con asombro y temor vi al Hollow parado un metro y medio enfrente de mí con una esfera roja en frente de su boca.

Debió moverse hacia mi cuando estaba distraído pensando, jeje creo que olvide algo fundamental que no se debe prescindir en un combate: no bajar la guardia nunca.

Dudo mucho que pueda apartarme a tiempo ya que la esfera parece estar lista, parece que me va a regresar el ataque a quemarropa.

Tendré que bloquearlo.

-Bakudo n81 Danku- pronuncie estirando una mano hacia el frente y entre mi oponente y yo apareció una barrera invisible parecida a un muro.

ZOOOOOMMMMMM

CRASH

No logre contener la sorpresa cuando la ráfaga roja atravesó la barrera partiéndola en pedazos como si fuese cristal.

Una sensación de ser completamente quemado apareció en mi cuerpo cuando la ráfaga me cubrió y me hizo retroceder.

Solté un grito en mi interior ya que no quería abrir la boca por el riesgo de que el ataque dañara mi garganta o algo más.

La ráfaga cesó después de unos segundos, siendo honesto me encuentro asombrado de que logré seguir de pie a pesar de recibir directamente semejante ataque, aunque dudo que pueda durar así mucho más ya que mis piernas me duelen como nunca antes.

Splash

Como dije no dure mucho. Caí al agua de espaldas, gruñendo de dolor por la sensación de ser azotado por el líquido.

Uff, por lo menos ciento que el agua alivia un poco el ardor.

Moví mi cuello ligeramente para mirar el resto de mi cuerpo y no me gusto lo que vi.

Desde mis pectorales hasta mis pies contemple una gran cantidad de quemaduras cuyo aspecto lucia bueno no es bonito.

En mi pecho y abdomen las quemaduras habían muchas marcas al rojo vivo, en mis pectorales mis pezones habían desaparecido dando vía libre a la sangre para que saliera, en un costado había una quemadura de tal profundidad se podía observar a simple vista un hueso de la costilla, en mi abdomen era parecido ya que había quemaduras a través de las que era posible apreciar partes de mis intestinos, partes que habían sido quemadas. Desde mis hombros hasta mis manos había quemaduras a través de las que los huesos se veían, lo peor estaba en las manos ya que parecía que la piel de estas se fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Desde el inicio de mis piernas hasta mis pies las quemaduras al igual que las del pecho estaban al rojo y vivo y en las rodillas las quemaduras permitían ver el hueso, los pies también tenían quemaduras graves y en algunos dedos faltaba una que otra uña.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el agua, en un rango circundante de diez centímetros se tiño de rojo debido a toda la sangre que salía de las quemaduras en mi cuerpo.

Será mejor que detenga la hemorragia o moriré.

Moví la mano que no sujetaba mi espada levemente hacia arriba y una barrera de color azul rodeo mi cuerpo, segundos después el dolor en mis heridas disminuyo y estas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Estoy usando Kaido.

La verdad el Kaido me pareció de lo más complicado ya que no solo era una energía verde que curaba todo tu cuerpo, no, es necesario conocer cada parte del cuerpo para usar correctamente esto ya que en el Kaido la energía se maneja para dirigirla a las partes del cuerpo lastimadas y tratarlas de la forma adecuada, para esta parte se deben tener conocimientos médicos. Por ejemplo: si los huesos se rompen, el Kaido reúne las partes del hueso tanto grandes como pequeñas y las une para luego manipular el organismo y acelerar el proceso de regeneración de tejidos y minerales para unir correctamente el hueso.

Realmente no hay nada que sea mejor que el Kaido para curar, es como el tratamiento definitivo para todas las lesiones.

Pero de verdad, no recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo tuve que recibir clases de Silver en el ámbito medico, creo que fuero años.

Como sea, ahora lo que estoy haciendo es algo más complicado que el proceso común.

En el proceso común el Kaido se realiza introduciendo energía en el cuerpo del herido con las manos y tratando una sola parte del cuerpo.

Eso solo es útil cuando las heridas no son tan serias.

En esta situación en la que mi cuerpo está lleno de quemaduras graves realizo un método que es tan complejo como efectivo.

Consiste en crear una barrera especial alrededor del cuerpo, ¿Por qué es especial? Esta es una barrera que a diferencia del resto sirve como reflector del Kaido.

Voy a dar una explicación más clara.

En este proceso complejo se debe introducir el Kaido no en el cuerpo del herido sino en la barrera, a continuación este se debe redirigir desde cada uno de los lados de la barrera hasta el cuerpo del herido.

Este proceso es mejor que el común ya que con este se pueden curar de manera rápida todas las partes del cuerpo de la persona con quien se use, sin embargo, su consumo de energía es mayor y se necesita tener un alto control sobre la energía espiritual y una mente muy concentrada para poder manipular todas las partes al mismo tiempo.

Una vez mis heridas estuvieron curadas deshice la barrera y me levante, aunque todavía sentía un poco de dolor.

Note que me quedaron algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, no es de extrañar, todas las heridas eran serias, algunas más que otras.

No me importa, de todas formas tendría que obtener más cicatrices tarde o temprano.

Mire a mi oponente el cual al parecer había retrocedido ya que estaba a varios metros de mi, a lo mejor pensó que iba a atacarlo cuando forme la barrera.

Alce mi espada y le apunte antes de decirle.

-Supongo que ahora estamos a mano por el ataque a quemarropa que te arroje- dije con ironía- pero ese último ataque casi me mata y me dolió mucho, vas a tener que pagar por ello- hable con rabia.

Fiun

En un instante aparecí a un metro de él con Shunpo y exclame apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡Bakudo n61 Rikujokoro!-

De la punta de mi dedo una luz surgió y un segundo después seis planos de forma rectangular salieron de esta y se clavaron en la cintura del Hollow.

Eso lo inmovilizara.

Nuevamente use Shunpo y aparecí varios metros a su derecha.

-Bakudo n63 Sajo Sabaku-

De mi mano, una larga y gruesa cadena de energía salió y se enlazo en el cuerpo del Hollow.

-Uno más- dije antes de apuntarle con mis manos y recitar- "Paredes de arena férrea, una pagoda sacerdotal que brilla con luciérnagas acorazadas, manteniéndose recta y silenciosa hasta el fin Bakudo n75 Gochutekkan.

Cuando dije lo ultimo 5 pilares de gran altura que estaban unidos entre ellos por cadenas finas cayeron sobre mi oponente encerrándolo.

Si se libera de los otros dos le costara liberarse de ese último, ese era un Bakudo de alto nivel con un cantico completo por lo que su poder está al 100%.

Es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Le apunte con mi mano y hable.

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Mascara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquel que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos ¡Hado n 73 Soren Sokatsui!

Con ese grito, dos haces de energía azul salieron disparados con rapidez hacia los pilares que aprisionaban a mi enemigo.

BROOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una inmensa explosión tomo lugar en el momento en que los dos haces impactaron con uno de los pilares, destruyendo cada uno.

Si el Sokatsui no puede destruir de una a este Hollow, el Soren Sokatsui si lo hará.

Mire la enorme cortina de humo que dejo la explosión mientras jadeaba, realizar esos Bakudos y Hados me canso mucho.

Dudo mucho que ese Hollow haya sobrevivido a eso último, creo que ya puedo descansar con tranquilidad.

Sin pensarlo me senté en el suelo, mi cintura fue cubierta por el agua provocándome una sensación relajante.

-Ese Hollow fue más duro de lo que creí uff, realmente me dio unos buenos golpes- me sobe la cara al decir eso, todavía recuerdo los golpes que me dio cuando se sentó sobre mi hace rato- pero bueno, supongo que con todo ese entrenamiento yo tan poco soy una presa fácil ¿no? Jejeje- me reí ante esas palabras.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Imposible.

No puede ser posible.

Lo ataque con uno de mis Hado más poderosos, no hay manera de que sobreviviera.

Glup

Siento mi rostro frio, debo estar sudando frio por el miedo.

Alcé mi vista lentamente y allí vi lo que creía imposible.

Allí estaba el Hollow, parado en medio de esa cortina de humo que ya casi se disipaba por completo. Pude ver que tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, de algunas de ellas salía mucha sangre, tenia parte del pecho destruido y creo que la mitad superior derecha de su máscara también.

Obviamente le cause muchos daños.

Pero aun así

Todavía no puedo creer que siga vivo después de semejante ataque.

El Hollow empezó a caminar hacia mí a paso lento, creo que estaba cojeando.

Con cada paso que daba el agua se teñía con sangre, pero dudo mucho que a este tipo le importe eso, seguramente lo único que pasa por su mente es matarme.

Crack

¿Eh?

¿Estoy viendo bien o es una ilusión?

¿Acaso el cuerpo de ese Hollow se esta agrietando?

Crack

Crack

No, no hay forma en que sea una ilusión, estoy seguro de que estoy plenamente consciente.

Crack

Varias grietas se estaban extendiendo a lo largo del cuerpo de mi oponente, entre estas una especie luz se podía vislumbrar.

Crack

Un trozo del cuerpo del Hollow cayó al agua y se sumergió en esta, en el lugar en donde estaba la luz salió con intensidad.

Crack

Una parte de su brazo.

Crack

Una parte de su pierna

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

Crack

Uno a uno distintos trozos de su cuerpo se fueron desprendiendo y cayendo al agua.

Llego un momento en que ya no podía mirarlo directamente debido a la luz que emitía su cuerpo.

FIUUUUNNNNNNN

En el momento en que el último trozo de su cuerpo callo la luz brillo más que antes, volviendo imposible la acción de mirarlo directamente sin dañar mis ojos.

Una vez que sentí cesar la luz abrí un ojo para mirar a mi oponente, un segundo después abrí ambos ojos con harta sorpresa de lo que veía.

Ahora el Hollow tenía una apariencia diferente a la que tenía antes. Su cuerpo se había vuelto ligeramente más robusto y las rayas a lo largo de este se habían asentado, su agujero permaneció en el mismo punto en su pecho, los brazos adquirieron algo de grosor y en los hombros aparecieron dos puntas que iban hacia arriba. La punta de la cola ya no parecía un rombo, ahora tenía una forma normal. Sus garras se habían vuelto un poco más largas y delgadas que antes. En su espalda lo que parecían ser cuchillas descendían. Lo único que se mantuvo igual fue su máscara, sin embargo, ahora los ojos ya no eran solo dos luces doradas, ahora se parecían a los míos cuando tenía la máscara.

Está de más decir que su forma me resultaba intimidante, ahora se veía más fuerte que antes y eso me aterraba, con la energía como la tengo dudo que logre hacer algo.

ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Me sorprendí cuando dando un paso al frente soltó un rugido aun más ensordecedor que cualquiera de los anteriores y la sorpresa aumento cuando en un solo segundo una esfera de energía azul fue creada frente a su boca.

ZOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Cuando la esfera estallo abrí mis ojos cual platos al ver que la ráfaga que me arrojo era diez veces mayor a cualquier otra que haya disparado antes.

Creo que fue por puro instinto, cuando la ráfaga estaba por alcanzarme use un Shunpo para esquivarla y aparecer a por lo menos 20 metros detrás de mi oponente.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Al momento de surgir la explosión tuve un escalofrío debido al tamaño que poseía, las otras explosiones eran hormigas en comparación a esta.

Incluso su onda llego hasta aquí y me levanto por los aires, vi al Hollow en este momento y él se mantenía como si nada en el mismo lugar.

Ni siquiera había volteado a verme en ningún momento.

Tal vez sea mi oportunidad.

Me recupere en el aire rápidamente y luego cargue contra el Hollow con mi Zanpakuto.

Cuando nuestra distancia se redujo a cero arroje un tajo vertical descendente hacia su máscara.

Todo me pareció que se movía en cámara lenta en ese momento. Cuando mi Zanpakuto estaba por alcanzar la cabeza del Hollow este sujeto la hoja con su mano desnuda y al instante siguiente me arrojó lejos.

Debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento tarde un poco en recuperarme y cuando lo hice abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de ver al Hollow parado frente a mí con su puño listo.

PAM

Crack

Pude sentir los huesos de mi pecho partirse cuando arrojo un golpe hacia dicha área y al momento siguiente otra vez había sido arrojado hacia atrás con una velocidad alucinante mientras mucha sangre salía de mi boca.

PAM

Crack

Un fuerte dolor invadió mi brazo izquierdo de un momento a otro, gire mi visión hacia esa direccion y allí estaba mi contrincante dándome una patada en el brazo, el cual se rompió.

FIUU

La direccion de mi lanzamiento fue cambiada por dicho ataque hacia la derecha, y no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando sentí como algo sujetaba mi cabeza y me empujaba hacia abajo.

Splash

Caí en el agua de cabeza y mi frente choco con el suelo debajo de esta, por lo menos no se me quebró el cráneo.

Cuando sentí que mi cabeza dejaba de ser sujetada gire mi cuello para ver a quien me empujo a través del agua, con mí vista algo distorsionada por el líquido.

¿Quién si no? Allí estaba el Hollow.

Me miraba con sus ojos dorados, pude ver una gran sed de sangre mesclada con ira en estos, sin duda está molesto por mis ataques de antes.

ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Auch, cuando escuchas ese rugido tan cerca lastima los oídos.

Nuevamente me sujetó de la cabeza y me elevo en el aire.

CHUCK

-¡Gahhh!- grite de dolor con sangre saliendo de mi boca cuando sentí mi abdomen siendo atravesado por las garras del Hollow para luego ser estas sacadas de manera abrupta. Un segundo después volvió a atravesar mi abdomen y a sacar sus garras, luego otra vez y otra vez.

Parece que no estará contento solo con matarme, quiera torturarme antes de hacerlo.

Qué problema.

En el interior de la espada azul.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Zas

-Muy bien, ese corte me dolió- retrocediendo un paso Silver comento con tono casual.

Zas

Katchin

Pam

-Y salió volando- rio después de golpear al Hollow en su pecho y elevarlo en el aire- aprieta los dientes- parándose en una posición como de bateador Silver sujeto la espada azul con ambas manos.

FIIUUU

Con un tajo al aire, el rey del Vacio arrojo una onda de viento hacia el Hollow que impacto directamente con su cuerpo arrojándolo hacia atrás.

FIUUMMM

Como si se moviera con el viento, Silver floto por encima del suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa y se detuvo detrás de su enemigo.

PAM

Crack

Estirando su pierna cuando lo tuvo a la distancia adecuada, Silver propino una patada a la espalda baja del Hollow provocando que dicha parte se agrietara.

-¿No lo rompí? (silbido) esa nueva forma te volvió más fuerte de lo que pensé en un primer momento- en la voz de la antigua deidad la sorpresa se mostraba claramente.

En el momento que alcanzo al Hollow después de haberlo arrojado lejos se encontró con que este había cambiado a una forma mucho más poderosa que la anterior, se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero luego entendió lo que había sucedido.

La batalla que el ojiverde libraba en su interior era la responsable. Silver dedujo que había sido capaz de llevar al Hollow a una situación crítica y este, dominado por la furia y los deseos de supervivencia se forzó a sí mismo a evolucionar.

El rey del Vacio conocía muy bien las especies de Hollows, los había observado por mucho tiempo después de todo y sabía que existía una especie en particular que poseía un cuerpo y celular bastante cambiantes. Debido a esta característica eran capaces de evolucionar una cantidad de veces increíblemente mayor a la del resto, para esa especie la forma Vasto Lorde no es más que una de sus formas más débiles. Podían alcanzar formas con niveles de poder que rozaban lo insano.

Silver denomino a estos Hollow como Omega, sin embargo, después de la gran guerra entre Hollows y Shinigamis esta especie fue llevada a la extinción debido a su poder.

Y estos Hollows no eran unos Hollows que nacieran de las formas naturales o forzadas, no. Los Hollows Omegas solo pueden nacer una vez cada 100 años, esto es debido a algo que Silver denomino como La Gran liberación de reishi.

¿Qué es eso?

En la atmosfera de Hueco Mundo hay más partículas espirituales que en cualquier otro lugar. En algunas partes de esa dimensión dichas partículas se reunían algunas veces en grandes cantidades y al hacerlo Hollows de gran poder se creaban, algunas veces nacían siendo Vasto Lordes directamente.

En Hueco Mundo existe un punto en donde las partículas espirituales se reúnen en cantidades aun mayores.

¿Pueden adivinar cuál es?

¿No?

La luna.

Cuando el rey del Alma creo la luna de Hueco Mundo tanto el cómo su hermano notaron que esta no brillaba por la falta de sol, y este si bien se podía crear no sería útil ya que la luna ocupaba el lugar perfecto en el cielo todo el tiempo, y no se podía realizar el proceso de anochecer y amanecer por la razón de que Hueco Mundo era un lugar infinito.

¿Qué fue lo que se hizo al respecto?

La luna fue modificada para que absorbiera las partículas espirituales de la atmosfera para que la energía de estas la hiciera brillar.

Pero ambos hermanos sabían que si la luna absorbía constantemente las partículas espirituales con el tiempo estas se acabarían.

Debido a esto, la luna fue modificada nuevamente para que las partículas espirituales absorbidas se mantuvieran en ella sin desaparecer nunca y se le añadió un límite para las partículas espirituales que podía contener. Cuando el límite es alcanzado, automáticamente la luna expulsa de una sola vez todas las partículas espirituales con un gran brillo.

Pero cuando se hace esto ocurre algo.

Como ya se dijo, en Hueco Mundo hay lugares donde las partículas espirituales se reúnen de vez en cuando. Debido a la liberación súbita de todo ese Reishi la cantidad que se reunía era mucho mayor a la normal y esto genero que nacieran Hollows mucho más poderosos que el resto.

Estos eran los Omegas.

Debido al gran poder que tenían, su cuerpo mutó y obtuvieron la ya mencionada habilidad de alcanzar muchas más evoluciones que las que alcanzan la mayoría de los Hollows para poder contenerlo.

Silver se intereso mucho en estos Hollows debido a ese carácter, más aun cuando empezó la gran guerra.

De hecho, varios Omegas fueron los que lideraron a los Hollows en la batalla.

De no ser por eso los Hollows abrían perdido y hubiesen sido aniquilados.

Aunque no ganaron, casi ningún Shinigami volvió a aventurarse en Hueco Mundo luego de eso.

Pero como ya se dijo, en esa guerra los Omegas fueron aniquilados por completo.

Ese fue el precio a pagar.

O al menos eso se creía ya que la sangre que Silver introdujo en la espada azul era una mescla de la sangre de varios Hollows Omegas.

Pensó que podría crear una especie más poderosa que los Omegas haciendo eso pero lo único que hizo fue preservarla.

Algo que también es de gran valor.

Ahora mismo el rey del Vacio estaba comprobando los resultados de lo que hizo, y estaba muy satisfecho.

Katchin

Silver bloqueo un espadazo del Hollow y se arrastro un metro hacia atrás.

Katchin

Bloqueo otro espadazo.

Katchin

Y otro.

Katchin

Y otro más.

Con cada espadazo Silver retrocedía un metro, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa debido a esto.

-El poder de la más poderosa especie Hollow, jejejejeje seguramente debes estar barriendo el piso con el chico ahora mismo- esquivo un tajo arrojado por el Hollow luego de decir eso y le mando uno propio que el Hollow bloqueo con la hoja de la Zanpakuto del pelinegro, siendo enviado hacia atrás- esta batalla termina ahora, te agradezco haberme ayudado a hacer ejercicio pero debo ayudar a mi aprendiz- al decir esto Silver se movió a una gran velocidad para estar frente al Hollow y propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire e hizo que se encorvara, posteriormente levanto un brazo y dando un codazo en su columna lo hizo caer al suelo .

El Hollow alzo su cabeza y abrió su boca para cargar un cero azul frente a esta pero el pie de Silver piso la parte más alta de su cráneo y cerro su boca de repente, disipando el ataque.

ZOOOMMM

Alzando una mano el rey del Vacio creó varias espadas de energía grisácea y apuñalo al Hollow con estas en la espalda, clavándolo al suelo y aprisionándolo.

-Voy a ayudarte chico- luego de decir eso quito su pie de la cabeza del Hollow y se agacho, entonces tomo dicha área del cuerpo de la criatura con ambas manos y junto su frente con la de él.

FIUM

Un segundo después Silver desapareció.

En el mundo interior.

PAM

Ahora mismo podía sentir como mi cuerpo era impulsado a gran velocidad por el aire producto de un golpe que el Hollow acertó en mi pecho.

Sentía mi cuerpo adolorido por las múltiples heridas sangrantes que ahora se mostraban en este, principalmente en mi abdomen, esa área me dolía demasiado.

PAM

Crack

-Kuh- un fuerte puñetazo dado a mi rostro me envió al agua mientras que un intenso dolor me acompañaba y sangre que salía de mi nariz señalaba mi trayectoria.

Splash

Caí con fuerza al agua, no pude ocultar un gruñido de dolor debido a la sensación de azote en mi espalda por el repentino contacto con el líquido.

No pase ni un segundo bajo el agua ya que el Hollow me sujeto del cabello y me arrojo con una fuerza descomunal hacia arriba.

Debido a la fuerza con la que me elevaba y a lo debilitado que estaba no fui capaz de adoptar una buena postura.

Pam

Crack

Recibí un codazo en mi espalda, en la cual sentí que algún hueso se había roto provocándome un dolor intenso. El impacto me envió al agua nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla el Hollow apareció a mi lado y me pateo en un costado, cambiando mi direccion al instante y generando una pequeña onda expansiva.

Esta vez el Hollow no se movió y yo me arrastre por la superficie del agua hasta que la velocidad a la que iba disminuyo lo bastante para que pudiera hundirme, aunque seguí arrastrándome bajo el agua unos pocos segundos más.

Intente levantarme pero el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo me lo impedía, lo único que puedo mover por ahora son mis brazos y mi cuello pero nada más.

Pam

-Gahh- al sentir como algo caía de manera violenta en mi abdomen grite bajo el agua, la cual poco después se vio teñida de rojo cuando una peligrosa cantidad de sangre salió por mi boca, creo que incluso vi varios trozos de carne allí.

Seguramente se me rompió algún órgano.

Luego de ese pensamiento mi cuello fue fuertemente apretado por algo duro y un segundo después me vi a mi mismo levantado de esa parte de mi cuerpo por encima de la superficie del agua.

Debido al dolor en mi abdomen tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrí con el deseo de ver a quien me levantaba, quien obviamente era el Hollow.

Mire a mi oponente directamente a los ojos y pude ver un instinto asesino inmenso mostrándose a través de estos.

ZOOOOMMMMMM

Lentamente una esfera de energía azul se empezó a formar en frente de su boca. Me extrañe por la forma tan lenta en que está reuniendo la energía ya que la última vez que formo una esfera de energía azul lo hizo en un segundo.

No importa en realidad, me da la oportunidad de tratar de liberarme.

Alcé mi espada lo más que pude y apreté la empuñadura con toda mi fuerza para luego arrojar un tajo vertical descendente a su cabeza.

Clanck

Crack

No di crédito a lo que sucedió ante mis ojos al momento en que mi Zanpakuto y su cráneo hicieron contacto ya que aparte de no causar ni un leve Rasguño en su cuerpo mi Zanpakuto se rompió.

En ese instante me llene de una gran desesperación.

Me apresure a reunir energía espiritual en la hoja de mi Zanpakuto, la cual se regenero rápidamente y repetí el ataque.

Clanck

Crack

El mismo resultado.

Otra vez, regenere la hoja de mi espada y volví a atacar.

Se volvió a romper.

Estuve haciendo lo mismo por varios segundos más hasta que finalmente entendí que todo esfuerzo era inútil por lo que baje mis brazos, pero seguí sujetando mi Zanpakuto.

Ahora lo comprendo, el que su ataque se esté cargando lentamente.

Lo está haciendo a propósito para disfrutar de mi desesperación y mis intentos fallidos para liberarme ya que sabe que no podre hacerlo.

Bueno, si voy a morir por lo menos moriré con la frente en alto.

Mire a mi enemigo a los ojos con pura determinación, no pienso acobardarme frente a él, de ninguna manera, no le daré ese placer.

Parece que lo noto ya que soltó un gruñido y cargo su ataque mucho más rápido.

Supongo que es mi fin, me hubiese gustado despedirme de todos los que conocí.

Incluso Silver.

Debo admitirlo, en realidad me empezó a caer bien una vez que me di tiempo para conocerlo, pero eso resulto difícil debido a la personalidad de cabronazo que tiene.

Aunque no pienso decírselo, no me gustaría tener que soportarlo en caso de que use eso para fastidiarme.

Como sea

Mi vista se mantiene firme ante la vista de mi enemigo, la cual pronto es tapada por la esfera de energía azul.

Creo que esta apunto de dispararla.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí a la vez que recordaba a todas las personas con las que forme lazos.

Este es el adiós.

En ese momento sentí como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por una de mis mejillas.

Vaya, y yo que quería verme valiente al final.

Que se le va a hacer.

¿Um?

Splash

¿Eh, acaso caí al agua?

¿Qué pasa?

¿Me soltó?

¿Por qué todavía no he muerto?

Con el fin de aclarar estas incógnitas abrí uno de mis ojos lentamente para luego abrir ambos como platos en respuesta a lo que estos veían.

-¿Jeje, llegue justo a tiempo?- allí estaba Silver sujetando del cuello al Hollow el cual se retorcía y arañaba el brazo de Silver en un intento de zafarse de su agarre- parece que te dejaron hecho papilla chico- me sonrió.

\- Bueno, creo que eh estado mejor- le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no entiendo cómo es que esta aquí no me quejaré ante algo de ayuda.

-Quédate allí y descansa, me encargare de este tipo por ti- una vez dijo eso se giro y lanzo al Hollow, este cayó al agua y levanto mucha de esta.

Yo me senté con mayor comodidad y me dispuse a ver lo que iba a pasar mientras que al mismo tiempo usaba las pocas energías que me quedaban para tratar mis heridas con Kaido.

Silver apareció justo delante del Hollow con ambos brazos empuñados en su espalda baja, el Hollow se levanto rápidamente del agua elevando un poco de esta y mojando a Silver, que le propino una patada en el estomago, agrietándolo y enviándolo hacia atrás con rapidez.

No me sorprendí ante su velocidad, para nada, ya la había visto varias veces en el pasado. De lo que me sorprendí fue de la fuerza de su ataque. Con una sola patada logro lo que yo no había logrado desde que este Hollow se transformo.

Mientras el Hollow aun seguía su trayectoria de lanzamiento Silver se volvió a mover vertiginosamente para quedar varios metros atrás de él, pero esta vez tenia ambos brazos estirados hacia los lados y con todos sus dejos extendidos y juntos.

Crack

Fiush

Una vez la distancia entre ellos se redujo a cero, Silver apuñalo el cuerpo del Hollow con ambos brazos, apareciendo sus manos en su pecho y saliendo sangre de las heridas.

Zas

Fue sorprendente lo que hizo, con sus manos desnudas rasgo el cuerpo del Hollow de manera horizontal aun atravesándolo, generando una herida seria.

El Hollow cayó al suelo, me sorprendí cuando esa materia blanca con la que se había formado la máscara cuando estaba fuera de mi mundo interior salió de sus heridas y comenzó a regenerarlas con rapidez, en pocos segundos estuvo recuperado y se empezó a levantar lentamente.

Pam

Crack

Sin embargo, dándole una patada en la espalda Silver lo estampo bajo el agua nuevamente.

Por desgracia no pude ver el movimiento de la cola del Hollow para avisarle a Silver. Esta se enrosco en una de sus piernas y la jalo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que retirara su pie de su espalda.

El Hollow rodo por debajo del agua y se levanto rápidamente para mirar a Silver con ira.

ZOOOOMMMMMM

El Hollow cargo una esfera azul enfrente de su boca y la disparo hacia Silver.

-¡Esquívala!- le grite alterado.

Más el no me hizo caso y solo estiro su mano frente a él.

La ráfaga de energía choco directamente con la mano de Silver, sin embargo, esta ni siquiera se movió y la ráfaga azul se dividió en varias ráfagas menores que fueron en distintas direcciones detrás de Silver.

Realmente

Realmente Silver es demasiado poderoso.

¿Y esta es solo una parte del poder que tenía antes?

¿Qué tan poderoso habrá sido con su poder completo?

Una vez el ataque termino, la mano de Silver humeaba, aunque no puedo ver si tiene heridas o no ya que la veo desde una perspectiva donde no me es posible.

Pam

Me sorprendí cuando Silver apareció en un parpadeo frente al Hollow y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que aparte de agrietar su máscara lo mando a volar hacia atrás. Se había movido mucho más rápido que antes.

Fiun

Silver extendió los brazos y a su alrededor aparecieron 5 espadas de energía gris, las cuales se movieron con velocidad en direccion al Hollow, atravesándolo en el aire en sus brazos, piernas y pecho.

BOOOMMM

Y posteriormente desatando una explosión de energía gris que agito violentamente el agua.

Splash

No pude verlo por la energía liberada en la explosión pero escuche claramente como algo caía en el agua.

Una vez la energía se esfumo, pude ver como el cuerpo del Hollow flotaba en la superficie del agua boca arriba teniendo múltiples heridas en su cuerpo de las cuales salía sangre abundantemente tiñendo el liquido a su alrededor de rojo. Creo que hay algo de esa materia blanca sobre sus heridas pero se está regenerando con una velocidad muy inferior a la de antes.

Fiun

Una vez más, Silver se movió a una alta velocidad y apareció flotando encima del Hollow con las puntas de sus pies apuntando hacia él.

Qué bueno que tengo una buena vista o no podría darme cuenta de detalles tan mínimos como esos.

Crack

Entonces Silver dejo de levitar y callo de pie sobre el abdomen del Hollow, al apuntarle con la punta de ambos pies y al ser estos de plata, dicha parte del cuerpo del Hollow fue perforada, causando que más sangre saliera de la nueva herida y callera en el agua cercana a él, aunque no se noto ya que esta ya estaba teñida de rojo.

Eso debe doler mucho.

Silver nuevamente levito para posicionarse medio metro sobre el Hollow, de sus pies goteaba algo de sangre que caía en el cuerpo del Hollow.

El Hollow apenas se estaba moviendo, parece que los ataques de Silver lo hirieron más de lo que creí.

-Te felicito Hollow, lograste hacer que usara mi 40%- escuche claramente esas palabras y no pude evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa, ni siquiera estaba usando la mitad de su poder, entonces Silver volvió a bajar, pero esta vez se posiciono a un lado del Hollow y lo sujeto de un hombro para posteriormente levantarlo-Ven aquí muchacho, te enseñare lo que debes hacer para dominar a este Hollow- sin despegar la vista del Hollow Silver me dijo eso.

-Si- asentí levantándome y empezando a caminar hacia ellos dos, pero solo di cinco pasos cuando sentí como mi hombro era sujetado. Mire hacia dicha parte de mi cuerpo y vi una mano delgada y pálida.

Seguí la mano y el brazo hasta que vi el rostro del dueño.

Era el espíritu de mi Zanpakuto.

No la había visto desde el día en que comencé mi entrenamiento en las artes Shinigami.

Pero ahora no se ve alegre como aquella vez sino que mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro mientras me mira.

Ella paso su vista de mi rostro a Silver quien también la veía.

-Suéltalo- dijo ella con voz seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- Silver le pregunto con una expresión confusa, ella en respuesta señalo mi Zanpakuto- Ohhh, así que eres el espíritu de su Zanpakuto, un placer conocerte- la saludo de manera cordial.

-Igualmente- aunque dijo eso su expresión no iba con sus palabras ya que lo miraba con ira en sus ojos- ahora suéltalo.

-¿Soltarlo?- entonces miro al Hollow- ¿Por qué razón debería?- inquirió.

En respuesta, ella apareció enfrente de Silver y lo golpeo con su mano extendida en el pecho arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás, pero se recupero con facilidad y callo parado.

-¿Qué haces?- pese a lo hecho por ella, Silver la miraba tranquilo, parece que no la ve como un enemigo.

-Esta batalla es de mi portador, por favor no la interrumpas- ella dijo para luego mirarme- ahora derrota a ese Hollow.

-¿Eh? Un momento ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Silver me estaba ayudando!- le reclame.

-¿Y acaso querías eso?- ella me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- me confundí por sus palabras.

-Recuerda que soy una parte de tu alma, eso me da rasgos de tu personalidad- no entiendo a que quiere llegar con eso- sé muy bien que no querías recibir ayuda en esta pelea.

Oh, así que era eso.

No lo niego, en el fondo yo quería ser quien derrotara a ese Hollow pero Silver ya lo hizo.

-Vine e hice lo que hice por ese motivo- ella confeso eso con un suspiro- perdón por los métodos Silver, pero esto es algo que el muchacho tiene que hacer por sí mismo. No solo porque eso es lo que quiere, sino también porque de otra forma nunca podrá alcanzar su máximo potencial con los poderes Hollow, ¿Cierto?

Vi a Silver y tenía una expresión asombrada, ¿De qué estará hablando ella?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- Silver se acerca a ella caminando rápido, se ve alterado.

-¿Olvidas que estamos en el mundo interior del chico? Por si no lo has notado, al ser yo una parte de su alma tengo una gran conexión con este lugar, por lo tanto, poseo habilidades únicas cuando estoy aquí. Una de esas habilidades es el leer la mente de todos los que estén dentro.

Una vez que el espíritu de mi Zanpakuto dijo eso la expresión en el rostro de Silver parece acrecentarse, es de esperar, yo también me encuentro sorprendido.

-¿Entonces lo sabes?- él le pregunta.

\- Así es- ella le sonrie.

-Tsk, supongo que no considere esto- él chasquea la lengua.

Mientras tanto yo miro a ambos con confusión. Entiendo que están hablando de algo que me involucra, pero la pregunta es el que.

-Lo que sucede es que el orejón aquí- ella me dijo mientras que señala a Silver con su pulgar, lo miro y parece incrédulo por la forma en que lo llama- estaba tratando de limitarte.

-¿Umm? ¿Cómo que limitarme?- le pregunto confuso, luego veo a Silver y este parece estar molesto por alguna razón.

-Lo siento, pero si te lo digo ahora no lo entenderás. Una vez que avances lo suficiente con tu entrenamiento en los poderes Hollow te lo explicare- me dice sonriéndome.

Yo me hallo algo dudoso, no me gusta que me oculten cosas que tienen que ver conmigo, pero asiento con mi cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Muy bien. Bueno no hay que gastar más tiempo hablando, debes apresurarte en derrotar ese Hollow- ella habla mirando en direccion al Hollow, yo hago lo mismo y puedo notar cómo se está poniendo de pie lentamente. Me fijo bien y veo que la materia blanca sobre sus heridas casi las ha regenerado.

Supongo que continuó regenerándose mientras Silver y el espíritu de mi Zanpakuto hablaban.

Aunque no es tan importante.

Puedo ver que obviamente está muy cansado. Yo ya no estoy herido y tengo suficiente energía espiritual para realizar unos cuantos Bakudos y Hados más, además de para volar y usar el Shunpo, tengo algo de ventaja.

-No te confíes chico, aunque esté débil ese Hollow todavía tiene la bastante fuerza para lidiar contigo, no ganaras con facilidad- el espíritu de mi Zanpakuto me advierte mirándome.

Ya veo.

Como dicen por allí, la apariencia engaña.

Si ese Hollow todavía tiene fuerza suficiente para causarme problemas entonces lo ha demostrado.

Pero no me importa, en realidad ganar no sería lo mismo si fuera fácil.

-Sin embargo, hay una diferencia esta vez- ella me sonrie al decir eso, yo la miro expectante- ahora yo te ayudare en esta batalla.

-Oye, espera un momento, ¿No decías que el chico debía hacer esto por sí mismo?- Silver le pregunta acercándose más.

-Y eso hará- ella mira a Silver al decir eso y luego vuelve a mirarme- mi nombre es AoiTenshi.

¿Umm? ¿Ese es su nombre? Es muy bonito.

-Así que era eso- miro a Silver cuando dice eso, está cruzado de brazos mientras que asiente con su cabeza y muestra una sonrisa.

¿A qué se refiere?

-Ugh- que extraño, siento un pequeño pinchazo en mi cabeza y luego una oración aparece en mi mente- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ese es mi comando de activación- ella me sonrie al decir eso.

¿Comando de activación? ¿De dónde me suena eso?

-Recuerda lo que te enseñe chico, sobre el Shikai y el Bankai- ahora quien habla es Silver.

¿Shikai y Bankai?

Oh, así que era eso.

Ya entiendo.

Alzo mi Zanpakuto a la altura de mi rostro y luego apunto al Hollow con ella, el Hollow parece que se percató de mis acciones porque enseguida me gruñe.

Entonces miró la hoja de mi Zanpakuto y seguidamente a la ahora conocida como AoiTenshi. Con mi mirada le pregunto: ¿Estas lista? y ella parece notarlo ya que asiente con una sonrisa como diciendo: Por supuesto.

En ese caso ¡Vamos allá!

En el blanco y enorme interior de la espada azul, unos ruidos ensordecedores resonaban hasta el más mínimo rincón destruyendo completamente cualquier ápice de silencio existente.

¿La razón?

Una criatura blanca, con un aspecto felino y ojos dorados que se retorcía en el suelo mientras era sujetada a este por unas espadas hechas de energía gris.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

ZOOOOMMMMMMMM

Otro rugido emergí desde lo más profundo de la garganta de la criatura con tanta fuerza que parecía que esta se rompería, dicho rugido fue acompañado por un cero de color azul que se formo enfrente de su boca y luego estallo liberando una ráfaga gigantesca que atravesó el lugar y a los segundos de perderse en el blanco horizonte desato una explosión de proporciones inmensas.

¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho ya? ¿Cuántas veces habría realizado esos ataques de nivel cataclismico? ¿Cuántas veces habrá provocado que el suelo se agitara de una manera salvaje?

¿Cuál era la causa de esto?

¿Qué incitaba a esta criatura a hacer estos movimientos que para cualquiera podrían verse desesperados?

La respuesta es simple.

Ira.

La ira de ser golpeada.

La ira de sufrir heridas.

La ira de no poder derrotar a quien le infringió dichas heridas.

Y quien causaba esa ira no era uno sino dos seres.

El primero era el ser con el que había luchado en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Y el segundo era el ser con el que estaba luchando actualmente en su interior.

Quería poder destruir a ambos causantes de su dolor, de su humillación.

No, no lo quería.

Lo deseaba.

Era algo que deseaba de una manera siega, como si fuese una necesidad existencial.

Lamentablemente para esta criatura, eso no podría ser.

Crack Crack Crack

ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Extrañamente, en todo el cuerpo de la criatura muchas grietas comenzaron a surgir.

Crack Crack

Sus brazos.

Crack Crack

Sus manos.

Crack Crack

Sus piernas.

Crack Crack

Su cola.

Crack Crack

Sus pies.

Crack Crack

Su torso.

Crack Crack

Y finalmente su cabeza, en la cual había una máscara con un aspecto de tigre cubriendo su rostro.

Cada una de estas partes se agrieto.

Crash

Y finalmente, como si de cerámica se tratase, todo su cuerpo se rompió dando paso a una luz azul.

Una vez que esta luz se disipo lo que quedo fue un ser con un cuerpo más delgado que el de la criatura, sin garras, sin cola, sin cuchillas en su espalda, solamente conservando la máscara en su rostro y el agujero en su pecho.

Este ser no se movió para nada y permaneció con su cabeza recostada en el "suelo, saliendo pequeñas ondas debajo de esta.

Estaba inconsciente.

ZOOMM

De la cabeza del ser una energía gris salió y se reunió frente a este, dando forma a otro ser cuya mayor parte de su cuerpo está cubierta con una coraza plateada con distintas decoraciones. Este hizo un ademan con su mano y las espadas que mantenían aprisionado el cuerpo del ser con la máscara se disiparon al instante, aunque no salió sangre de las heridas ya que estas habían cicatrizado hace rato aunque debido a las espadas había quedado un agujero en estas. Sorprendentemente, dichos agujeros se cerraron en cuestión en poco tiempo.

-Finalmente, has conseguido derrotar a tu Hollow interior. Ya podemos proseguir con el entrenamiento para que domines sus poderes. Pero descansa primero, te lo has ganado por haber luchado tan duro- Silver lo miro con una sonrisa y luego se sentó en el suelo generando una pequeñas ondas-lo admito, no imagine que obtendrías tu Shikai en la batalla, pero eso es bueno, me ahorrara el trabado de enseñarte a conseguirlo luego.

El rey del Vacio extendió una mano hacia un lado y frente a esta apareció la espada azul, la cual fue sujetada de su empuñadura. Silver miro la hoja fijamente.

-Pero vas a tardar en obtener el Shikai de esta espada, no te pienso decir su nombre hasta que me demuestres que estás listo para usar su poder- esto último lo dijo mirando al pelinegro que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. Luego de eso no dijo nada más y se dedico a esperar a que este despertara.

Una vez lo hizo, Silver continuo con su entrenamiento.

Esta vez solo tardo 5 años en dominar completamente todas las habilidades Hollow, las cuales eran más sencillas de aprender, pero algunas eran incluso más eficientes que las de los Shinigamis.

Una vez completado el entrenamiento para dominar sus poderes Hollow, Silver lo sometió a un entrenamiento que fue mucho más intenso que el físico de los primeros 25 años.

Este entrenamiento estaba destinado a mejorar aun más todas sus capacidades físicas, aptitudes de Shinigami y poderes Hollow.

Huesos rotos, múltiples colapsos, quemaduras leves y graves, heridas superficiales y profundas. Una gran cantidad de cicatrices fueron dejadas en el cuerpo del pelinegro ojiverde.

Pero lo único que hacía no era entrenar físicamente, no.

También entrenaba mentalmente.

Silver le daba una gran cantidad de lecciones sobre todo tipo de cosas. No lo educo lo bastante para que fuese un genio, pero por lo menos lo educo para que pudiese defenderse bien.

Y entre entrenamientos brutales, sesiones de enseñanzas rigurosas y muchas heridas y experiencias cercanas a la muerte.

Los 100 años pasaron.

Fin del Capitulo.

Buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí Ace Darkbringer trayéndoles no uno sino DOS capítulos de El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Me disculpo sinceramente con todos ustedes por no haber actualizado desde hace más de un mes, tan poco voy a dar excusas ya que estas no me justifican.

Realmente lo siento.

Si se preguntan por qué puse todo el entrenamiento en este capitulo entonces les explico.

Yo pensaba dejar el entrenamiento para el siguiente capitulo, pero me pareció que iba a quedar algo corto. Luego de que termine de escribir el entrenamiento me di cuenta de que el capitulo quedaría bien, pero este capitulo iba a ser corto, por eso los junte en un solo capitulo.

En el próximo capitulo la aventura del personaje finalmente dará inicio.

Ahora voy a probar algo que no he intentado antes los dejo con Silver.

-Hola a todos, éste entrenamiento fue muy duro para el chico y yo me divertí de lo lindo haciendo que se matara la espalda, no digan que soy malo, solamente tengo pasatiempos peculiares.

-¿¡Pasatiempos peculiares!? ¡Estoy hasta el tope de cicatrices por ese entrenamiento!- el personaje entra en escena- ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con este agujero en mi pecho? ¡Voy a espantar a la gente con él!

-Puf, ya deja de lloriquear. Con esas cicatrices te veras más intimidante en la batalla y por el agujero Hollow no te preocupes que ya se resolverá.

-¿¡Como se supone que se puede resolver esto!?

-Deja de gritar. Si te calmas te diré algo del siguiente capitulo que te gustara.

-¿El qué?- el personaje se tranquilizo de inmediato.

-Tu curiosidad a veces me sorprende. Está bien, en el siguiente capitulo se te dará un nombre.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Enserio!?- el personaje sonrió entusiasmado.

-Así es pero ten paciencia.

-Está bien.

-En el siguiente capitulo de El Portador de la Espada Azul: Buscando compañeros parte 1.

-Me muero por saber mi nombre.

Recuerden dejar sus Reviews estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Buscando compañeros parte 1

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

-Hola- personaje pensando.

-Hola- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

-Hola- ser superior pensando.

-*Hola*- espíritu de Zanpakuto hablando.

-*Hola*- espíritu de Zanpakuto pensando.

Capitulo 4: Buscando compañeros parte 1.

¿De qué color son los arboles?

Es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde ayer.

Silver me dijo una vez que los colores que nuestros ojos perciben en realidad no son los colores reales de lo que vemos.

Una flor roja puede ser azul, una mano normal puede ser morada.

Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo.

Supongo que te preguntaras ¿Por qué estás hablando de colores?

Fácil.

Porque he estado tanto tiempo en este lugar que ya no recuerdo cual es el color de muchas cosas.

Recuerdo el color del agua, del cielo y de las nubes solamente porque están en mi mundo interior, también recuerdo el color de la sangre y de la piel por razones que seguro conoces ya, también el color negro y el plateado.

Debido a mis ojos aun recuerdo el color verde.

Creo que cuando estaba en el distrito 64 me dijeron que los arboles eran de ese color, pero no estoy seguro, ha pasado demasiado tiempo de eso y ya no recuerdo bien que me dijeron, así que no se si era verde u otro color. Si mal no recuerdo, en el pasado vi arboles cuando fui aquella vez con John al distrito 1, sin embargo, no recuerdo de qué color eran debido a, otra vez, el tiempo que he estado aquí y el blanco permanente del lugar que si no fuera por Silver, mi mundo interior u otras cosas, todas mis memorias serian de dicho color.

Lo pondré de esta forma.

Algunas cosas cuyo color aun recordaba en el pasado ahora cada vez que las recuerdo el recuerdo es completamente blanco y debido a esto ya no estoy seguro si son del color que recordaba que eran o no.

No estoy seguro si es normal o no, le pregunte a Silver y me dijo que solo necesito recordar de qué color son las cosas, se lo pregunte pero me dijo que el haber estado aquí tanto tiempo desde antes de conocerme causo ese problema en sus recuerdos también.

Y eso que ha vivido más en el exterior de lo que ha vivido aquí.

Como sea, en realidad lo de los colores no es tan importante a mi parecer, después de todo los recordare cuando salga de aquí.

¿Qué que estoy haciendo ahora?

Pues aparte de hablar contigo ahora mismo me encuentro en medio de un combate con quien ha sido mi maestro y mi acompañante por 100 años.

Pam

Crack

El sonido de un hueso rompiéndose.

Zas

Katchin

El sonido del metal chocando.

Pam

Una patada que puede destruir órganos.

ZOOMM

El sonido de energía reuniéndose.

BOOOMMM

El atronador rugido de una explosión.

Clanck

Un metal que choca con otro y libera chispas voladoras.

Pam

Un cabezazo.

Pam

Un golpe.

Zas

Un tajo con un arma filosa.

Katchin

Un arma filosa que bloquea a otra.

En medio de esta incesante sucesión de sonidos dos figuras estaban enfrentándose en un combate feroz.

¿Quiénes eran?

Si nos fijamos mejor podremos averiguarlo.

Una figura era más alta que la otra.

La figura más alta tenía aspecto humanoide, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por un revestimiento plateado con numerosos grabados en el. La piel que tenía descubierta era negra y mostraba algunas aperturas a través de las cuales una luz color rojo sangre se podía apreciar, también en su cuello había una gran apertura y su rostro era parecido al de un esqueleto. Estaba arrojando poderosos embates con una espada occidental de hoja color azul y llamas plateadas en el filo.

La figura más pequeña se veía más humana que la otra. Tenía una piel clara, una cabellera negra azabache corta hasta por debajo de la barbilla, ojos de un verde como el del bosque y un rostro joven. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto por causa de una casi total falta de ropas, lo único que evitaba la desnudes total era una pequeña prenda hecha jirones que usaba a modo de taparrabos, la cual por sus bordes, que contaban con un aspecto como si hubiesen sido arrancados violentamente se podía determinar que había sido más grande en el pasado. Dicho cuerpo lucia súper tonificado y lleno de cicatrices. Parecía tener alrededor de 25 años de edad. Un rasgo muy peculiar de este hombre era que en su pecho había un agujero mediano que mostraba lo que había detrás de él. Estaba defendiéndose y contraatacando los ataques del ser más alto con una Katana de empuñadura color rojo y guardia circular.

¿Por qué estaban estos dos seres luchando de una forma tan feroz?

¿Acaso eran enemigos declarados desde hace años?

¿Tendrían algún pleito o motivo personal para acabar con el otro?

En absoluto.

De hecho, este ni siquiera era un combate a muerte, solo era un amistoso.

Pero eso no responde la duda de por qué estaban luchando.

Entonces ¿Que la responde?

Pues eso se resume en dos palabras: prueba final.

Así es, esta era la prueba final del pelinegro luego de completar un riguroso entrenamiento que duro un siglo.

¿El por qué de la prueba final?

El rey del Vacio quería comprobar si su pupilo ya disponía del poder suficiente para cumplir con su deber como el elegido de la profecía que estableció hace ya tantos miles de años, y estaba sinceramente orgulloso de él.

No solo había superado los requisitos mínimos necesarios, también había superado sus expectativas.

Ese chico, entro al lugar en donde estaban como un mocoso con poca madurez y sin ninguna fuerza además de la que tenia escondida en su interior, la cual si bien era alta, para la misión que debía cumplir era algo diminuto.

Luego le puso el corazón y mucha voluntad a un entrenamiento que en algunas partes era brutal y en otras solo era extenuante.

Allí trabajó muy duro.

Se puso de pie luego de cada caída y siguió adelante.

Mostro una fuerza interior como pocas se ha visto.

Y finalmente se convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con ese niño débil e inmaduro.

Su personalidad había cambiado en los últimos 45 años de ese siglo de entrenamiento.

Ahora era una persona mucho más tranquila que antes, más paciente, más amable y más respetuosa; también era algo juguetón. Su carácter a la hora de luchar también dio un cierto cambio, se podría decir que ahora, aunque seguía siendo un gran amante de la paz; había desarrollado un extraño amor por el combate. Las razones se explicaran luego.

También hubieron cosas que no cambiaron, por ejemplo: su deseo de proteger, de no estar solo, su gran curiosidad y los antojos de sabor que tenía desde niño.

A día de hoy el pelinegro no tenía idea de cómo logro pasar 100 años sin que le diera algo por no satisfacer dichos antojos de sabor.

Su relación con Silver y su Zanpakuto se reforzó/cambio en ese tiempo, ya que en esa última parte de su entrenamiento si había tenido uno que otro tiempo para descansar y pasar el rato hablando con ellos, sin mencionar que estos le brindaban apoyo y motivación cada vez que lo necesitaba en su entrenamiento.

Con el tiempo, la relación entre los tres se volvió parecida a la que hay en una familia, aunque Silver seguía teniendo un gran gusto por fastidiar al pelinegro.

De hecho, fue debido a ellos que su personalidad cambio ya que ambos le dieron muchas lecciones de vida y de si mismo que influyeron mucho en el.

En cuanto a sus habilidades de combate, su fuerza se había vuelto lo bastante grande para mandar a Silver varios metros hacia atrás y provocar leves grietas en la cubierta plateada sobre la mayor parte de su cuerpo con un golpe, su inteligencia si bien no era la de un genio; se había vuelto grande. Desarrolló un nivel sobresaliente en todas las disciplinas Shinigamis, además de eso, logro dominar por completo su Zanpakuto y sus poderes de Hollow.

Lo único que no había dominado todavía era la espada azul, el rey del Vacio le dijo que lo ayudaría con eso si demostraba merecerlo, lo cual lo confundió pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento ya que confiaba en Silver.

Como sea, ahora mismo lo mejor es concentrarnos en la lucha que se está llevando a cabo en el interior de la espada azul.

Katchin

Un nuevo choque de espadas se produjo, este fue tan fuerte que provoco que grandes ondas se formaran violentamente en el suelo. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición ejerciendo fuerza para empujar al otro.

En los primeros instantes ninguno cedió un solo centímetro, pero luego de unos segundos el ojiverde fue quien retrocedió un paso, luego otro y luego otro.

El rey del Vacio aumento la fuerza de su empuje y provoco que su pupilo se doblara hacia atrás levemente, pero este respondió apartándose a un lado con rapidez y causando de esta forma que Silver se tambaleara hacia adelante.

Debido al tambaleo, la defensa del rey del Vacio se deshizo por leves instantes, tiempo que fue bien aprovechado por el pelinegro para darle un fuerte patada con su pierna derecha que lo mando hacia atrás. A pesar de encontrarse en el aire, Silver se mantuvo en una posición recta y cayó al suelo de pie, arrastrándose un metro hacia atrás y dejando ondas a su paso.

En un parpadeo, el rey del Vacio desapareció de su posición y apareció a un lado del pelinegro, enviando un embate a su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, el ojiverde reacciono a tiempo doblando su cuerpo hacia el lado al que iba la espada, dejando que esta pasara por encima de él.

Pam

Ni siquiera paso medio segundo cuando el azabache retrajo una pierna y arrojo una patada directamente al centro del abdomen de Silver, haciendo que se encorvara. Bajo su pierna y se puso firme para luego arrojar un tajo horizontal hacia la cabeza del antiguo ser, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, este bloqueo con su antebrazo, dejando que la hoja se enterrara un centímetro en la capa plateada que cubría dicha parte de su cuerpo.

El rey del Vacío, todavía encorvado por la patada, clavo la espada azul en el suelo y con su ahora mano libre sujeto un brazo del pelinegro para después arrojarlo tras de sí, dando este algunas volteretas en el aire antes de adoptar una posición firme y quedar suspendido varios metros sobre el suelo dándole la espalda a Silver.

El ojiverde giro un poco el cuello para ver por sobre su hombro a su contrincante, el cual le devolvía la mirada ahora firme y nuevamente con la espada azul en mano.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, el rey del Vacio apareció a espaldas de su pupilo listo para cortarlo con la espada, pero en último segundo este desapareció y reapareció arriba de su maestro y posteriormente envió un tajo vertical descendente directamente al cráneo de este.

Katchin

Con un movimiento algo violento, Silver cambio la trayectoria de su anterior ataque y logro contraatacar el del hombre, el choque de las armas provoco que ambos, Silver y el ojiverde, fuesen enviados hacia abajo y hacia arriba respectivamente.

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo estos fueron cubiertos con energía gris e impulsándose con estos, el antiguo ser volvió a elevarse en el aire con la espada preparada dispuesto a alcanzar a su pupilo, el cual al notar las acciones de su maestro puso algo de empeño en frenar su movimiento en el aire, no pudiendo evitar volar un poco hacia atrás antes de finalmente detenerse y adoptar una postura defensiva, esperando a Silver.

Una vez la distancia se redujo a un metro, el pelinegro ladeo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y dejo pasar al rey del Vacio, pero en el mínimo instante que estuvo enfrente de él dirigió un rodillazo a toda potencia y velocidad directo a la zona de su abdomen, impactando en este y agrietándolo levemente, además de causar que se encorvara otra vez.

Pam

Sin perder un segundo, el pelinegro azabache alzó un brazo hacia arriba y propino un codazo en el centro de la columna de Silver, enviándolo abajo a una alta velocidad.

A pesar del dolor por el golpe, el rey del Vacio logro ponerse firme antes de tocar el suelo, cayendo en este con un pie en una pose elegante, generando, sorprendentemente, solo unas pocas ondas en este.

A unos metro de el cayo el ojiverde, el cual si provoco grandes ondas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, Silver en la posición en la que cayó y el ojiverde en una pose de combate.

Entonces Silver comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajaja, excelente, excelente. Aun no tienes suficiente poder para lograr que me ponga serio pero pudiste igualar mi 40%, no, incluso lo superaste, Jajajajajajaja- se reía el ser sintiendo mucha felicidad.

El pelinegro ojiverde por su parte deshizo su postura y lo miro expectante, aunque mantenía su Zanpakuto en mano.

-Jejeje- Silver toco su pecho a la vez que dejaba de reírse para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro- Felicidades chico, has logrado pasar la prueba final.

El rostro expectante del pelinegro fue remplazado por una sonrisa de alegría increíble debido a las palabras de su maestro.

Guardo su Zanpakuto y extrañamente toco su frente con su pulgar antes de correr hacia él con aquella sonrisa y detenerse a un metro de él.

Las palabras de su maestro, aparte del significado que a primera vista mostraba también encerraban otro, este era la causa de la alegría del joven.

Finalmente

Finalmente podría salir de allí.

De aquel lugar donde un silencio muy molesto casi siempre reinaba.

De aquel lugar que no le permitía hablar más que con sus pensamientos

De aquel lugar donde no había nada interesante que ver.

De aquel lugar del cual detestaba todo menos Silver, quien por cierto abrió un poco más su boca, clara señal de que iba a hablar.

-Muchacho- comenzó con una sonrisa- durante 100 años has estado aquí conmigo entrenando duro día y noche, en un principio apenas teniendo tiempo para respirar. Con el tiempo tus capacidades fueron mejorando, tu cuerpo fortaleciéndose y tu mente madurando. A pesar de que, como ya te dije, este no era el tiempo requerido para alcanzar la fuerza que necesitas, lograste superar todas mis expectativas de la fuerza que obtendrías en dicho tiempo. Te has vuelto muy poderoso y maduro. A pesar de no tener ningún talento, mostraste no necesitarlo nunca. Tu fuerza de voluntad en los momentos duros también ha sido algo de admirar. Como tu maestro, no podría sentirme más orgulloso de lo que has logrado; pero no es lo único que me enorgullece, hay otra cosa que también es muy importante por la que estoy orgulloso de ti y esa es- Silver cerró los ojos e hizo una pequeña pausa para añadir algo de emoción a su discurso.

El ojiverde por su parte se sentía feliz por cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestro. Cuando hizo esa pausa lo miro ansioso por saber que iba a decir a continuación.

-Eres un buen hombre. Bondadoso, humilde, honorable y justo. Cualidades como esas no son fáciles de conseguir en una persona. Nunca fuiste malo pero en estos últimos años de entrenamiento has adquirido una gran cantidad de valores que aumentaron tu calidad como persona.

El ojiverde se sintió momentáneamente emotivo por las palabras de Silver, pero le dijo con su mente.

-Por favor basta Silver, me alegra que me digas esas cosas, pero creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito. De no ser por ti y AoiTenshi no habría cambiado. Es seguro que debes sentirte muy feliz por mí ahora mismo, pero créeme cuando te digo que esa felicidad no se compara a la mía por haberlos conocido- eso lo dijo en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa sincera.

Esa imagen de ellos dos diciéndose esas cosas lograba hacer que parecieran un padre con su hijo, aunque obviamente no lo eran.

Sin duda era un momento tierno.

Muy tierno.

Pero ese momento termino cuando

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos los sentimentalismos a un lado. Hay cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Silver elevando un puño frente a su boca y soltando una leve tos.

-Coincido- pensó el pelinegro ojiverde haciendo lo mismo.

Bueno, algo importante que se debía recalcar era que tanto al pelinegro como a Silver les desagradaban los momentos muy melosos. Esta vez solo dijeron esas palabras por tratarse de un momento importante.

Silver acerco la espada Azul que aun sostenía al ojiverde, este la tomó de la empuñadura con su mano derecha, luego de eso extendió su mano izquierda a un lado y la empuño levemente como si sujetara algo.

Zoom

Un brillo azul se manifestó en la palma de la mano y tomo la forma de una hoja de doble filo, luego el brillo desapareció dejando una vaina azul marino con una parte plateada al final.

El pelinegro ojiverde envaino la espada azul y posteriormente se la puso en el mismo lado de la cintura en donde estaba AoiTenshi, sujetándola con la cuerda que salía de la vaina de esta.

Esa era la vaina de la espada azul. Toda Zanpakuto tiene una vaina y al ser dicha espada una Zanpakuto, obviamente también tenía una, la diferencia era que esta se podía invocar para, obviamente, guardarla cuando no se necesitara o des invocar si la espada azul iba a usarse en una batalla para poder luchar más cómodamente.

-Es tiempo de que salgas, ¿Emocionado por poder volver a ver el exterior después de tanto tiempo?- dijo/pregunto Silver.

-Je, ¿Tú qué crees?- alzo una ceja sonriendo.

-Muy bien, pero antes de eso hay algo importante que necesitas.

-¿El qué?- inquirió curioso.

-¿Tu qué crees "señor no tengo nombre"?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Hey, hey no menciones eso- estaba algo molesto por como lo llamo el ser, pero entonces se dio cuenta- ¿Un nombre?

Silver solo asintió.

-¿Quieres decir que me darás un nombre?- le pregunto con emoción, siempre había querido tener un nombre con el cual pudieran dirigírsele.

-No- esa respuesta desencajo al pelinegro-tu lo harás- Silver lo señalo.

-¿Qué?- ladeo la cabeza sin entender del todo.

-Lo que pasa es que no se me da bien eso de dar nombres, cuando mi hermano y creamos todas las cosas fue él quien les dio nombres, yo nunca fui muy creativo con eso- admitió rascándose la nuca con algo de pena.

-Comprendo- asintió, entonces comenzó a frotar su barbilla con sus dedos pensando.

Un nombre

Como se dijo antes, eso era algo que el siempre anheló.

Nunca se puso uno ya que no le gustaba la idea de tomar nombres de cosas o personas a su alrededor, quería un nombre que fuera de él, no de algo o alguien más.

Pero ahora era necesario que lo hiciera ya que sabía que necesitaría un nombre.

Entonces, ¿Qué nombre se pondría?

No se iba a poner un nombre solo por ponérselo, en absoluto.

Debía ser un nombre que lo representara a él o por lo menos que tuviera que ver con él, algo que fuera acorde a su personalidad o con su aspecto.

-Hmm- el pelinegro estuvo pensando las múltiples posibilidades por uso momentos, pero en ese momento, ya sea por casualidad o destino escucho la voz de Zack en su mente- Ojos de árbol.

Se sintió un poco triste al recordar a su amigo, pero luego se alegro ya que se le había ocurrido un nombre.

No, no se llamaría árbol, sería ridículo.

Se llamaría igual que el color con el que su amigo se inspiro para ese apodo.

Pero no podía llamarse verde, no sonaba como un buen nombre para una persona.

Afortunadamente, tenía una solución sencilla para ese problema.

Solamente debía usar una palabra que en otro idioma significara verde y que sonara bien para un nombre.

En esos momentos agradecía que en los últimos 45 años Silver le enseñara una gran cantidad de idiomas, entre ellos el japonés.

Y precisamente la palabra que en japonés significaba verde le sonaba como un buen nombre.

Lo decidió, ese sería su nombre.

-Midori- pensó con seguridad.

-Hmm, interesante nombre, y creo que te queda- Silver asintió en aprobación- ahora falta tu apellido.

El recién nombrado Midori ya se esperaba eso, obviamente no se podía tener solo el nombre, era necesario un apellido también.

Y tenía un buen apellido en mente.

Ni más ni menos que el nombre del distrito donde nació, pasó su infancia y parte de su pre adolescencia. Lo había elegido como homenaje a ese lugar donde, a pesar de que paso muchas dificultades, también conoció a muy buenas personas y paso momentos felices.

-Sabitsura- volvió a hablarle con sus pensamientos.

-Midori Sabitsura, suena bien. Bueno Midori, es tiempo de que salgas de aquí- hablo Silver, en el momento en que dijo su nombre Midori sintió una sensación de felicidad indescriptible- Recuerda visitarme de vez en cuando, también a AoiTenshi, créeme que se apreciara; es muy aburrido estar solos.

-Lo hare- sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces- de un momento a otro una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Silver tensando al pelinegro- disfruta la caída.

ZOOMMM

En el momento que dijo eso, en el suelo debajo del ojiverde una luz azul se manifestó y lo cubrió por completo, segándolo momentáneamente.

Tsk, mis ojos, me duelen un poco.

Espero que ese brillo no los haya lastimado.

Los abrí con cuidado en caso de que hubiera luz todavía, pero me vi obligado a cerrarlos otra vez debido al ardor que me produjo el contacto con un fuerte aire.

Los mantuve cerrados un par de segundos y luego los abrí otra vez.

Lo que veo me deja en un estado entre alegre y extrañado.

Un cielo negro sin estrellas, una media luna en lo más alto de la gran extensión y debajo de ambos un desierto de arena blanca.

Me siento alegre porque puedo ver que por fin salí al exterior después de tanto tiempo, y extrañado porque no me esperaba aparecer en un lugar como este.

Pero como dice el refrán, A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo, por fin estoy fuera; no voy a quejarme.

De un momento a otro recordé algo y mire mi cuerpo. Tal y como pensé, tengo mis dos Zanpakutos en la cintura.

Bueno, al menos las dos vainas y a AoiTenshi. La espada azul esta desenvainada a mi lado.

Sujeté la empuñadura de la espada azul y la envaine, un segundo después me di cuenta de algo: estaba callendo.

Supongo que no lo había notado por estar distraido pensando en el lugar.

No importa.

Sin ningún problema, hice como que me ponía de pie en el aire y medio segundo después me halle suspendido en este.

Seguro que hacerme aparecer en medio del aire y que estuviera cayendo fue algo que Silver hizo para tratar de molestarme necesitara más que eso.

Di una mirada más detallada a mis alrededores, este lugar me resulta increíblemente conocido de algún lado pero no logro ubicarlo.

Entonces, y porque me dio curiosidad mire debajo de mí, me sorprendí al ver que allí había un enorme pozo con un interior negro debido a las sombras, debido a este detalle no puedo ver el fondo, aunque no estoy seguro si podría verlo si no lo fuera ya que no estoy seguro de su profundidad.

Saben, uno de mis mayores defectos o virtudes según se mire es mi curiosidad innata y es debido a esa curiosidad que estoy bajando a ese pozo, quiero saber que hay dentro.

La curiosidad mato al gato dicen, seguro que puede ser así, pero yo de todas formas digo Pero el gato murió sabiendo.

Poco a poco fui descendiendo hacia el interior del pozo. Una vez dentro, las sombras empezaron a cubrir mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y un negro absoluto dominaba poco a poco mi visión.

Luego de unos segundos ya no podía ver ni siquiera mis manos.

Lo reconozco, estar totalmente a oscuras me pone nervioso, pero puedo controlarlo.

-Esto será un poco problemático- pensé en voz alta, me alegro de poder hablar libremente después de tanto tiempo pero no lo demuestro, por alguna razón me siento incomodo.

Chi

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Sonó como un chillido.

Chi

Allí está otra vez, creo que vino detrás de mí.

Chi

Ahora vino de enfrente.

Chi

De mi izquierda.

Chi

Ahora de mi derecha.

Chi

Ese vino de abajo.

Detengo mi descenso, creo que será mejor ponerme en guardia, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Como mis ojos no me sirven por el momento debido a la oscuridad del lugar los cerré y agudicé mi oído, tal vez de esta forma pueda identificar mejor la direccion de la que viene ese sonido.

Si se preguntan por qué hago esto cuando sencillamente puedo detectar sus firmas espirituales entonces yo les diré

Honestamente prefiero hacer esto que la detección de Reiatsu, me gusta más confiar en mis cinco sentido para eso. Es que me parece mucho más eficiente, con la detección de reiatsu puedes identificar presencias mucho más rápido pero nada más, con los cinco sentidos incluso puedes esquivar golpes desde puntos ciegos si los has entrenado bien, eso me resulta mucho más útil la mayoría de las veces.

Como sea, ahora mismo tengo mis oídos 100% alerta.

Qué raro.

El sonido ya no se escucha.

De un momento a otro todo pareció envolverse en un profundo silencio.

No conozco el motivo, pero de repente me siento increíblemente tenso, tanto que me abrazo a mi mismo en un intento de relajarme.

Chi

Me sobresalte cuando el sonido se escucho repentinamente enfrente de mí, por reflejo abrí momentáneamente mis ojos y qué bueno que lo hice porque si no, no podría haber visto el par de ojos que estaban allí.

Eran verdes, de un tono levemente más apagado que el de los míos y no podía apreciar ningún brillo en ellos, tenían la pupila rasgada como la de un animal, lucían un aspecto melancólico, tanto que me provocaba algo de tristeza el verlos. Extrañamente parecían brillar en la oscuridad ya que podía verlos sin ningún problema.

Con algo de nerviosismo tome la iniciativa de hablar.

-¿Hola?

Unos cuantos segundos después me di cuenta de que había cometido un error hablando.

Al momento en que hable como mínimo 20 pares de ojos iguales a aquellos se mostraron en esa direccion y luego el sonido invadió mis oídos, pero esta vez sonaba en multitud.

Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi

Me tape los oídos debido al aturdidor sonido de todos esos chillidos sonando consecutivamente.

Chi Chi Chi Chi

Sorpresivamente, todos esos ojos se aproximaron con velocidad a mí. Creo que me pueden ver en la oscuridad ya que vienen directamente en mi direccion.

Umm, me pregunto si escuchar lo de la curiosidad mato al gato hubiera sido buena idea

Zas

-¿Umm? - en el preciso instante en que sentí como algo arañaba mi espalda me di la vuelta y contemple como más ojos se acercaban a mí desde esa otra direccion.

Parece que me tienen rodeado y no son amigables, que combinación más molesta.

Zas

Zas

Zas

Pude sentir varios arañazos en mi piel, en realidad no me preocupo, por mi parte Hollow tengo una característica llamada Hierro que vuelve mi piel más dura que el acero y no es por ser arrogante ni nada de eso, es solo que he entrenado bastante esa característica por lo que mi piel se ha vuelto prácticamente una armadura increíblemente fuerte y los ataques de estas criaturas son muy débiles, en otras palabras, ni siquiera pueden atravesar mi Hierro, solo salen chispas.

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

Pero esto de recibir ataques en la oscuridad es molesto aunque no me lastimen en absoluto.

Será mejor que haga algo para arreglar la falta de luz, la verdad quisiera saber por lo menos como se ven mis atacantes.

Alcé uno de mis dedos en la oscuridad y utilicé una técnica básica de los Hollow.

Es la esfera de energía que usaba mi Hollow interior en la batalla que tuvimos, cuando entrene mis poderes Hollow aprendí que se llama Cero.

Debido a que no estoy usando mucho de mi poder Hollow el color del Cero es rojo, la luz que emite ilumina mis alrededores y me permite ver a mis agresores.

Y sin ningún motivo de insultar u ofender, sinceramente digo que, ¡Enserio que son feos!

Lo que hay a mi alrededor son como mínimo 30 criaturas humanoides con aspecto de Murciélago de gran tamaño. Sus cuerpos en su mayoría están cubiertos de pelo negro como la oscuridad del lugar, la parte del abdomen, las patas y las garras no posen pelo y muestran una piel pálida y uñas largas y puntiagudas. Sus rostros están cubiertos por mascaras blancas con grandes y filosos dientes en el área de la boca, sus ojos, como ya dije antes, son de un verde algo opaco con pupila rasgada y sin brillo en ellos como si no tuvieran sentimientos. En sus espaldas hay unas alas negras de gran tamaño y tienen colas que terminan en una punta peluda. Un rasgo que me llamó la atención es que todos tienen un agujero en su pecho.

Mascaras blancas y agujeros en el pecho.

No es necesario pensarlo mucho para poder darse cuenta que estas criaturas son Hollows.

Eso significa que el lugar en donde estoy es el mundo de los Hollows del que me hablo Silver: Hueco Mundo.

Supongo que fue por eso que cuando aparecí la espada azul estaba desenvainada.

Seguramente Silver hizo que se transportara aquí para quecuando yo saliera de ella apareciera aquí.

Me ahorró el trabajo de abrir una garganta para venir.

Siendo sincero, esperaba ver un infierno horrible pero no importa, es mejor así.

Ahora debo concentrarme en la situación que tengo aquí.

Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi Chi

Para mi sorpresa, los Hollows murciélagos se alejan volando, parecen asustados.

¿Será por la luz de mi Cero? ¿Odian la luz?

Por extraño que suene parece muy lógico, los murciélagos son criaturas nocturnas y estos Hollows parecen murciélagos. Por lo que se, en este mundo no hay sol pero si están en este pozo y no afuera significa que la luz de la luna no les gusta y eso que es una luz muy tenue, debe ser por eso que reaccionan así a mi Cero cuya luz ilumina muy bien un área cercana.

Voy a hacer una pequeña prueba.

Reuní más energía en mi Cero y este se hizo más grande, y por lo tanto más brillante. Cuando la luz alcanzo a los Hollows murciélagos estos reaccionaron como supuse, se alejaron de esta de forma apresurada.

Muy bien, esto es bueno, así me ahorrare ataques molestos en la oscuridad.

Nuevamente retome mi descenso por este oscuro pozo, bueno, ya no es tan oscuro con mi Cero iluminándolo un poco, pero igualmente hay muchas sombras.

Estuve bajando por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente la luz de mi Cero toco el fondo del lugar.

Con lentitud puse ambos pies en el suelo.

Realmente es un pozo muy profundo.

Mire a mí alrededor usando el Cero como linterna. En las paredes hay un montón de agujeros que son más grandes que yo, seguramente deben ser las guaridas de esos Hollows.

Estuve mirando los agujeros detenidamente por unos cuantos segundos, pero de un momento a otro mi vista se fijo en uno en específico.

¿La razón?

Este era más pequeño que el resto y a diferencia de los demás en los que no siento presencia alguna, puedo sentir algo proviniendo de allí.

Esta es una de las veces en las que la detección de reiatsu es útil. Me concentré un poco para tratar de confirmar lo que sentía.

Efectivamente hay algo allí, y sea lo que sea es poderoso.

Nuevamente me vi movido por la curiosidad por lo que aun con mi Cero formado en mi dedo me aproxime a aquel agujero y luego de mirar un poco su interior comprendí que se trataba de una cueva profunda ya que mi Cero no iluminaba por completo su interior, a pesar de que lo agrandé hasta que fue de un tamaño mayor al de mi cabeza. Me adentre en esta y comencé a avanzar por un largo camino oscuro.

Me resulta un poco difícil moverme aquí por el espacio tan angosto que hay y porque debo evitar que este Cero choque con las paredes de piedra del lugar ya que si choca puede explotar, lo cual no sería bueno porque podría provocar que este túnel colapsara y todo el peso de lo que esté en el exterior caería sobre mí, seguro que sobrevivo, pero me dolería un horror y no me gusta el dolor.

Finalmente luego de un tramo que duro alrededor de quince segundos llegue al final del túnel y allí note que dicha parte era muy amplia, como una especie de habitación. En un punto del lugar, más específicamente frente a una pared de piedra que conformaba uno de los límites del lugar pude ver la razón de que entrara allí. Sentado en cuclillas y dándome la espalda allí había un ser.

Me sentí desconcertado por su tamaño ya que era más pequeño que esos Hollows murciélagos, además de eso, casi no tiene pelo en su espalda dejando al descubierto una piel completamente blanca. Puedo notar que en su espalda baja hay una cola igual a la de esos Hollows, es posible que sea la única parte que tiene pelo. En el centro de su espalda hay un agujero grande, la característica de todo Hollow, y a sus lados nacen dos grandes alas de murciélago. Como ya dije, está en cuclillas por lo que no puedo ver su rostro, pero en su cabeza hay dos grandes cuernos blancos extendiéndose hacia los lados, aunque más que cuernos me parecen orejas muy largas.

Con cautela di un paso al frente mientras acercaba el dedo que tenía el Cero a él para verlo un poco mejor. Creo que se percato de mí ya que lo vi sobresaltarse levemente, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes ya que seguro puede sentir mi reiatsu.

El Hollow giro un poco su cuerpo hacia mí sin levantarse del suelo, sorprendentemente no tenía ninguna boca. El ser me miro con sus dos ojos verdes, estos eran como los del resto de Hollows murciélagos: con pupila rasgada, sin ningún brillo y con un aspecto melancólico.

En un primer instante me sentí levemente intimidado por la falta de boca de ese Hollow ya que le confería un aspecto algo aterrador a mi parecer por lo que por reflejo di un paso atrás.

Aunque el susto se me pasó rápido ya que a pesar de que siento un gran poder proviniendo de él, todavía soy mucho más fuerte, además de eso, dicho susto fue remplazado con curiosidad al momento en que me di cuenta de que el Hollow no huía de la luz.

Este Hollow mantiene una mirada fija sobre mí, no estoy seguro si me considera un enemigo pero de todas formas eh aprendido que de ambas formas debo pensar muy bien mis palabras antes de decirlas.

Doy un paso al frente otra vez y le digo con voz calmada.

-Disculpa señor Hollow ¿Puedes entenderme?- aunque no tiene boca, algunos Hollows son muy inteligentes por lo que cabe la posibilidad de que me responda con señas.

La respuesta que obtuve no fue ni un si ni un no, el Hollow se puso de pie luego de mis palabras y dejo de darme la espalda. Al parecer mi suposición era acertada, solo su cola tiene pelo, el resto de su cuerpo muestra su piel totalmente blanca. Entonces el Hollow me apunta con su dedo y en la punta de este un Cero verde empieza a formarse.

Aunque esa reacción estaba entre las que me esperaba.

Cuando el Cero estallo y una ráfaga verde vino hacia mí, en respuesta, reduje el poder concentrado en mi Cero y luego lo dispare.

Ambas ráfagas chocaron y se mantuvieron sin moverse ni un centímetro, me alegro de que la reducción de poder en mi contraataque haya bastado para igualar su ataque. No quiero matar a este Hollow, por alguna razón me parece interesante, además de su falta de boca.

Finalmente, luego de estar así alrededor de un minuto, el Hollow deshizo su Cero y se aparto de la trayectoria del mío con un Sonido, apareciendo a unos metros a mi derecha. Entonces en una de sus manos una especie de jabalina de energía verde se formo y me ataco con este.

Detuve mi Cero y con la mano con la que lo ejecutaba sujete la jabalina firmemente, mire al Hollow y pude ver una leve sorpresa en sus ojos. Entonces empuñe dicha mano y la apreté con fuerza, destruyendo la jabalina de energía sin problemas.

El Hollow dio un salto hacia atrás, se veía más sorprendido que antes, supongo que es la primera vez que alguien detiene y destruye su ataque con tanta facilidad.

Me miro fijamente por varios segundos, ¿Me pregunto en que estará pensando?

Entonces, sin previo aviso creó otra jabalina de energía verde en su mano derecha y un Cero en la izquierda y luego de apuntarme con este último lo disparó.

Yo solamente alcé mi brazo con mi mano extendida, esto fue más que suficiente para parar el avance del ataque, pero no fui capaz de prever lo que pasó a continuación.

La jabalina verde salió del Cero justamente un par de centímetros arriba de la mano que usaba para detenerlo, todo me pareció que se movía en cámara lenta mientras dicha arma se acercaba a mi cráneo. Pero eso no fue todo, detrás de mí el Hollow murciélago blanco apareció con un sonido mientras que tenía un Cero cargado en su dedo, apuntándome.

Este Hollow es más inteligente de lo que creí, interesante.

Sin embargo

Con una velocidad que si otros la vieran pensarían que están soñando, sujete la jabalina con mi mano libre y me incline hacia adelante mientras que elevaba uno de mis pies hacia atrás de mí para desviar la mano del Hollow hacia arriba y de esa forma causar que el Cero fuera disparado en esa direccion.

BROOOMMM

Cuando en Cero atravesó el techo de la habitación en la que estábamos se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar un fuerte estruendo, esto me da mala espina.

El Cero que detenía con mi mano derecha finalmente se desvaneció y al igual que antes destruí la jabalina de energía. Entonces me volví a mi posición anterior y me gire para ver al Hollow. Antes, la sorpresa que tenia no parecía ser demasiada pero ahora es completamente diferente, tiene los ojos totalmente abiertos.

BROOOMMMM

El sonido de estruendo aun continúa, será mejor que vuelva afuera de la cueva, pero no pienso dejar a este Hollow aquí por lo que lo sujeto del brazo y con un Sonido, aprendido en el entrenamiento Hollow, empecé a moverme por el lugar hasta la salida. Volví a formar un Cero en mi dedo para iluminar el camino mientras lo hacía.

Salí justo a tiempo, ya que cuando puse un pie en el suelo afuera de la cueva

BROOOMMMM

Un temblor mayor que los anteriores resonó en su interior, seguramente se derrumbo, lo sé porque algo de polvo y rocas salen de la entrada.

Volví mi vista al Hollow que me veía fijamente, pude notar algo de confusión en sus ojos. Solté su brazo y en ese momento se alejo un poco de mi.

Si se están preguntando el motivo de que salvase al Hollow que hace poco estaba atacándome entonces permítanme explicarles.

Como sabrán, soy el elegido de la profecía que Silver dicto antes de sellar parte de su alma en la espada azul. Dicha profecía establece que derrotare a los Shinigamis, pero a pesar de que soy poderoso no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarlos a todos yo solo, según Silver. Es por esto que el ideó un plan hace una semana para lograr cumplir con mi deber.

Este plan se explica en los siguientes pasos:

Paso 1: ir a Hueco Mundo, en este paso Silver me ayudo mandándome directamente aquí como habrán notado.

Paso 2: reunir a los Hollows más fuertes de Hueco Mundo, cuando Silver me dijo esa parte entendí que llevaría tiempo ya que Hueco Mundo es infinito. Como no puedo explorar un lugar que es infinito me dijo que simplemente reuniera todos los Hollows que encontrara y seleccionara los diez más fuertes.

Paso 3: cuando complete el paso dos, debo reunir a los Hollows que están por fuera de los diez más fuertes y con ellos formar un ejército que sirva para enfrentar a la mayor parte de la fuerza de los Shinigamis.

Paso 4: encontrar un lugar que los Hollows y yo podamos usar como base, ya que si vivimos en el desierto recibiremos constantes ataques de otros Hollows ajenos al ejército, lo que sería muy molesto. Aunque esto será difícil ya que dudo mucho que haya un lugar lo bastante grande en este desierto como para albergar a un ejército del tamaño que se requiere para enfrentar a los Shinigamis.

Paso 5: este paso es muy riesgoso ya que debo volver a la Sociedad de Almas y unirme a las filas de los Shinigamis con el objetivo de espiarlos y saber a que nos enfrentaremos.

Paso 6: volver con el ejercito e informarles lo que vi.

Paso 7: preparar mis fuerzas para un enfrentamiento con la sociedad de almas.

Paso 8: declarar la guerra a los Shinigamis.

Paso 9: enfrentar y derrotar a los Shinigamis.

Y paso 10: ir a donde está el rey del Alma, Silver me dijo que esa será la parte más complicada ya que el poder de sus hermano está en una dimensión totalmente aparte de la mía. Creo que me lo puedo figurar ya que si Silver puede conmigo si utiliza solo el 50% del 100% de una pequeña parte del poder que tenía antes. En ese tiempo su hermano fue capaz de vencerlo, para ser honesto no tengo idea de cómo le voy a hacer para lidiar con él.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan para cuando llegue el momento- olvide decirlo, aunque creo que es obvio, como la espada azul también es mi Zanpakuto y Silver reside en ella ambos poseemos una conexión mental con la que podemos comunicarnos, es lo mismo con AoiTenshi.

-Espero que sea un plan bueno o estaré muerto cuando llegue el momento- sonreí mientras le decía eso con mi mente.

-Por supuesto que lo es, ya verás- me dijo y luego no habló más.

Bueno, confío en el, si dice que es un buen plan entonces le creeré.

Como sea, ahora entienden el porqué de que haya sacado al Hollow de allí; tengo intención de reclutarlo.

Regreso mi concentración a la situación en la que estoy actualmente. El Hollow murciélago me mira fijamente como analizando con cuidado cada uno de mis movimientos, supongo que debo hacer algo para que deje de estar a la defensiva.

Lo mire y luego deshice el Cero en mi dedo, quedando ambos en la oscuridad nuevamente, entonces me sorprendí cuando note algo asombroso, la piel blanca de este Hollow brilla en la oscuridad, no es un brillo tan grande pero es suficiente para iluminarme a mí y una parte del piso. Alcé un poco mis manos haciendo la señal de que no tengo intención de hacerle daño alguno, pero este obviamente no sabía eso ya que adopto una postura defensiva.

-Solo quiero hablar, tranquilo- le hable con una sonrisa, pero este no abandono su posición- No es necesario estar tan a la defensiva, no soy tu enemigo.

Sus ojos se bajaron un poco luego de que le dije eso, seguí su mirada y estaba fija en mis dos Zanpakutos.

Tal vez sea eso lo que lo mantiene tan a la defensiva, ¿O será por otra cosa?, no lo sé, pero de todas formas llevé mis manos a mis Zanpakutos y sujete la vaina de cada una. Vi como el Hollow se tenso cuando hice eso, pero luego vi en su mirada algo de extrañeza en el momento en que saque la espada azul estando todavía envainada y la puse en el suelo lentamente, después desate la cuerda que salía de la vaina de AoiTenshi e hice lo mismo con esta.

Hice esto sin despegar la vista del Hollow ya que si bien yo no pienso atacarlo el posiblemente aprovechara cualquier bajada de guardia para hacerlo, después de todo seguramente sigue pensando que soy su enemigo.

Cuando me puse de pie otra vez, alcé mis manos y lo mire a los ojos, creo que su tensión disminuyo un poco puesto que medio deshizo la postura defensiva que tenia.

Pensé que ahora tendría un poco más de posibilidades de que me escuchara por lo que aun con voz calmada le dije.

-Por lo visto no tienes boca, ¿No puedes hablar?- pregunte lo obvio, más que todo para tratar de aliviar un poco el tenso ambiente que había entre los dos.

Para mi sorpresa el Hollow se estremeció cuando pregunte lo último, ¿Será posible que ese sea un tema delicado para él?

-¿De causalidad tienes algún nombre?- inquirí viéndolo, no hizo nada en un primer momento pero luego asintió levemente con la cabeza, ese es un gran avance- Ya veo, no puedo preguntárselo ya que no puede hablar, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pensé eso ultimo- mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura- dudo que mi nombre sea común en Hueco Mundo así que se me ocurrió la idea de presentarme para ver su reacción.

Tal y como esperaba, el pareció confundirse ya que inclino un poco su cabeza.

-Supongo que es la primera vez que escuchas ese nombre ¿Cierto?- sonreí cuando dije eso, el nuevamente asintió luego de unos segundos.

Ninguno dijo o hizo nada por los siguientes tres minutos, debido a esto el ambiente se volvió tenso de nuevo.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo que decir luego de que mire otra vez su brillante piel.

-Tu piel es del mismo blanco que la luna, es muy bonita, también brilla igual- mis palabras eran sinceras, en realidad cuando vi esa media luna en el cielo me pareció que su blanco y la luz tenue que desprendía hacía que se viera muy bien.

El Hollow ladeo la cabeza aun más que antes. ¿Será que nunca ha visto la luna?

-¿No sabes que es la luna?- le pregunte a lo que el negó con la cabeza- ya veo, debo suponer entonces que nunca has salido de este lugar ¿No?- seria lo único que lo explicaría ya que si no se vio afectado por la luz de mi Cero entonces no debe ser afectado por la de la luna. El negó, siendo esto una afirmación a mi pregunta- en ese caso ¿Quieres que te muestre la luna?

Me miro fijamente por unos segundos, hace poco que había terminado de deshacer su pose defensiva y ahora estaba en una postura normal. De un momento a otro asintió con su cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces solo déjame recoger mis Zanpakutos- le dije inclinándome lentamente para agarrar ambas espadas, creo que lo malinterpretó ya que nuevamente se puso en una posición defensiva- tranquilo, no te atacare.

Termine de alcanzar mis Zanpakutos luego de decir eso y me las sujete a la cintura. Entonces mire a los ojos al Hollow, este no había bajado su postura.

Con lentitud le extendí la mano derecha para que la sujetara, al ver mi acción se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás mirando dicha parte de mi cuerpo.

-Calma, solo quiero que sujetes mi mano, no es algún tipo de trampa- le dedique una sonrisa suave tratando de calmarlo.

Finalmente, después de estar así como veinte segundos el Hollow acerco su mano a la mía lentamente, cuando la tomó, lo sujete con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo.

Entonces comencé a elevarme en el aire sin soltar al Hollow, debió usar sus alas para volar también ya que apenas sentía su peso mientras nos elevábamos.

Como su piel blanca brilla en la oscuridad ninguno de los Hollows murciélagos se acerco a nosotros por lo que la subida fue tranquila.

Tardamos un poco pero finalmente salimos de aquel pozo y bajamos al suelo arenoso. Mire al Hollow murciélago blanco, este se hallaba observando sus alrededores con una mirada que denotaba asombro.

Realmente es la primera vez que sale del pozo.

Me le quede mirando por un rato hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia mí caminando. Una vez estuvo enfrente mío extendió los brazos hacia los lados y miro el lugar otra vez.

Creo que me está preguntando que es este lugar.

-Esto se llama Hueco Mundo, es la dimensión en donde los Hollows viven- le di una respuesta sencilla para que pudiera entender más rápido.

El asintió y luego me señalo con su dedo, luego volvió a extender los brazos y mirar el lugar.

Jeje, debo admitir que tratar de adivinar lo que intenta decir es divertido, me recuerda a cuando jugaba a las adivinanzas en el distrito 64.

Bien, vamos a ver, primero me señaló a mí y luego al lugar, supongo que me debió preguntar si pertenezco aquí.

-No- negué con la cabeza- no soy de este lugar, soy de la Sociedad de Almas.

El ladeo su cabeza confundido.

Le expliqué que es el lugar donde las almas van después de morir y el asintió.

Entonces note que se me quedo mirando el pecho, específicamente la parte donde tenía mi agujero Hollow, ¿No lo habrá notado hasta ahora?, es muy probable tomando en cuenta que me ataco apenas le hable y luego estaba alerta de mis movimientos en caso de que lo atacara. Dudo mucho que haya tenido calma en ese momento para darse tiempo de detallar mi cuerpo.

El Hollow señalo mi pecho luego de un momento y después se señalo así mismo.

Creo que me está preguntando si soy un Hollow como él.

-No, como ya te dije soy de la sociedad de almas, allí no hay Hollows- le dije pero el volvió a señalar mi agujero- ¿Por qué tengo un agujero Hollow?- el asintió a mi pregunta- Es porque soy parte Hollow.

Nuevamente ladeo la cabeza.

-No es una historia muy fácil de explicar, solo diré que ciertos sucesos hicieron que me volviera parte Hollow- hable mirandolo, nuevamente asintió. Entonces me señalo con su dedo otra vez y luego volvió a señalar los alrededores con ambos brazos, a lo mejor está tratando de preguntarme qué hago aquí- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy en ese lugar?- confirmo con su cabeza- bueno, para resumir las cosas estoy buscando Hollows muy fuertes que me ayuden a derrotar a la sociedad de almas.

Cuando le di esa respuesta el alzo los brazos y los hombros como preguntando ¿Por qué? por lo que suspire.

-Eso es parte de la historia que no es fácil de explicar- me rasque la cabeza suspirando- se podría decir que derrotarlos es algo así como mi destino, más o menos.

Dudo mucho que haya entendido pero no me pregunto nada para mi alivio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a la cara durante algunos instantes hasta que él se señalo así mismo y luego sujetó mi hombro. Eso último creo que fue como una muestra de apoyo, ¿Estará tratando de decir que me apoya?

-¿Me ayudaras?- a esa pregunta el asintió, sé que es una buena oportunidad pero no puedo evitar volver a preguntar- ¿Por qué motivo?

El en respuesta me señala, después se señala así mismo, luego señala su cabeza y por ultimo extiende sus brazos señalando todo el lugar.

-Debo suponer que lo que estás diciendo es, Tu me enseñaste este lugar ¿No?- él hace una confirmación- No entiendo porque decides ayudarme por una razón como esa, ¿Te parece lo bastante importante para tomar esa decisión?

El realiza una confirmación a mis palabras.

-Realmente nunca saliste antes ¿Verdad?- niega con la cabeza. Ahora lo comprendo mejor, quizás estuvo demasiado tiempo en ese pozo sin saber nada del exterior y se siente agradecido conmigo por haberlo sacado de allí- está bien, puedes venir conmigo.

El afirmó, en ese momento yo le extendí mi mano y el no pareció entender.

-Es un apretón de manos, se usa para varias cosas pero en este caso es para confirmar nuestro compañerismo- le sonreí mientras le decía eso- solo tienes que apretarla, aunque no tan fuerte.

Siguiendo mi indicación el Hollow estrecho su mano con la mía.

Ya está hecho, este es el primer Hollow en mi ejército.

-Buen trabajo Midori- la voz de Silver sonó en mi cabeza, ¿No pudiste hablar antes para ayudarme con esas adivinanzas?-¿Para qué? Si lo estabas haciendo muy bien, y eso que a cualquiera le costaría un poco entender esas señas. Me sorprendes, encuentras el primer Hollow del ejército poco después de entrar a Hueco Mundo y además resulta que es un Vasto Lorde, de verdad que tienes suerte.

¿Vasto Lorde?

¿Un Hollow totalmente evolucionado?

No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes, si no era por su poder lo seria por su apariencia, que tonto soy a veces.

-No te pongas así, cualquiera tiene un momento de lentitud alguna vez- sus palabras me calman un poco, muchas gracias- para eso estoy, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Jeje, me alegro de haberte conocido, podrás fastidiarme algunas veces pero sin duda eres un gran amigo.

Nos comenzamos a reír mentalmente, un poco de esa risa logro escapar a la realidad, creo que el Hollow se confundió por eso.

Hice una leve tos fingida para luego mirar a los ojos a mi acompañante.

-Será mejor que empecemos a buscar más Hollows poderosos, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido reuniremos un ejército- le dije.

El asintió con su cabeza en aprobación.

ZOOOMMMM

En ese momento, ambos nos dimos la vuelta al oír un sonido estridente detrás de nosotros, allí pudimos ver una gigantesca ráfaga azul elevándose al cielo.

Por el aspecto de esa ráfaga y el que la energía que posee es la misma de los Hollows puedo deducir fácilmente que se trata de uno, y muy poderoso.

Mire a los ojos al Hollow murciélago y él me regreso la mirada, entonces dejé salir un vamos y el extendió sus alas en respuesta, yo me eleve en el aire y el hizo lo mismo con un movimiento de sus alas. Mire otra vez a donde fue disparado el Cero, el cual ya se había disipado, y avance en el aire hacia dicho lugar, con el Hollow detrás de mí.

No sé exactamente cuántos Kilómetros recorrimos antes de llegar a la zona de la cual sentí que había provenido el ataque, lo que si se es que debieron haber transcurrido como mínimo 10 minutos aproximadamente.

Sin duda había estado muy lejos. El Hollow que lo disparo debía de ser realmente poderoso si pudimos ver y sentir ese Cero sin problemas desde donde estábamos.

Cuando estuvimos sobre el lugar, ambos descendimos con lentitud hasta pisar la arena, reconozco que la luz de la luna reflejándose en esta le da un aspecto hermoso, en cierta forma, a este desierto.

El Hollow murciélago y yo dirigimos nuestra vista al frente. No sé que habrá sentido mi acompañante pero yo por mi parte me sorprendí al momento de ver varias montañas de Hollows a algunos metros de nosotros y en medio de estas, una duna alta con la vista de la luna detrás de sí. Sentado en la duna había un ser que por la luz de la luna solo fui capaz de distinguir su silueta, pude percibir una enorme presión espiritual proviniendo de este.

Mire al Hollow murciélago y el hizo lo mismo.

-Espera aquí por favor, voy a acercarme- le dije, ya sé que es un Vasto Lorde pero no quiero que le suceda algo en caso de que ese Hollow nos ataque. Mi acompañante sorprendentemente asintió, me esperaba que no quisiera, pero esto está muy bien, prefiero evitar entrar en discusiones.

A paso lento me aproxime al ser. Pasé cerca de una montaña de Hollows y por curiosidad vi que tipo de Hollows eran, me sorprendí en gran medida al notar que todos eran Adjuchas. Continúe acercándome al Hollow, con cada paso que daba podía sentir mucho mejor su presión espiritual, pero no me vi afectado por esta, no es lo bastante grande para eso.

Entonces me detuve en seco cuando la figura se movió, creo que sintió mi presión espiritual.

Ahora me encuentro a solamente unos tres metros de él, gracias a eso ya puedo distinguirlo mejor, y su apariencia me tiene muy sorprendido, además de que por lo que puedo ver no es uno sino dos seres.

Uno de ellos es una niña pequeña, bueno ni tanto ya que parece estar en la pre adolescencia. En su cabeza hay algún tipo de casco blanco con dos cuernos, uno de ellos parece estar cortado casi en la raíz y el otro está completo, dicho casco cubre el ojo izquierdo y en esa parte hay una especie de agujero del cual sale una llama roja. Su pelo es de color… rubio si mal no recuerdo, y no puedo saber color de su ojo visible ya que este está cerrado, creo que está durmiendo. Esta niña esta vistiendo algún tipo de harapos.

El otro ser es un hombre, posee un cabello castaño que le llega cerca de la mandíbula, y parece algo delgado. Como esta de espaldas a la luna (al igual que la niña), en su rostro hay sombra por lo que no puedo distinguir bien el color de sus ojos, los cuales están entrecerrados. Distingo una especie de mandíbula con dientes afilados un poco debajo de su garganta. Como la niña, viste unos harapos.

Me resulta extraño el hecho de que puedo sentir el mismo Reiatsu de ambos, aunque el del hombre es mucho más fuerte.

El me mira a la cara con una expresión algo ¿Perezosa?

-¿Umm?- escuche que dejo salir ese sonido- ¿Sigues vivo?- me pregunto con voz algo monótona, aunque pude distinguir un leve interés en esta.

Entonces la niña empieza a moverse y luego abre su ojo visible, su iris es de color rosado pálido, si ese es el nombre. Es muy bonito la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede Starrk?- la niña hablo con un tono de voz acorde a su apariencia mientras miraba al hombre que seguía viéndome fijamente, luego ella también dirigió su vista a mí y se vio sorprendida al notarme- ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿¡Como es que sigues vivo!?- me pregunto gritando.

Yo ladee la cabeza ante esa pregunta.

-Cálmate Lilynette- el hombre suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Yo me extrañe ante el comportamiento de la niña, ¿Por qué me pregunta como sigo vivo?

El hombre volvió a hablar.

-Me disculpo por el grito que te dio, ni ella ni yo estamos acostumbrados a tratar con otros- me miro, sus palabras me parecieron sinceras.

-Está bien- yo reste importancia con la mano.

Noté como ambos me miraban fijamente otra vez como si fuese algo extraño.

Esto es algo incomodo.

-Oye- mire al hombre cuando me dijo eso- ¿Puedes decirnos como sigues vivo?

-¿Puedo saber por qué me preguntan eso?- inquirí con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que es la primera vez que alguien se acerca a nosotros y sigue vivo- el me respondió antes de dar un bostezo.

No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero entonces note como la niña veía a cierto punto detrás de mí. Seguí su vista y mis ojos se posaron en una de las montañas de Adjuchas.

-¿De casualidad fueron ustedes los responsables de esas montañas de Hollows?- les pregunte sin apartar la vista de dichas montañas.

-No exactamente, ellos murieron al acercarse- escuche responder al hombre, su voz sonaba un poco melancólica.

-¿Al acercarse?- devolví mi vista a ellos dos con más curiosidad que antes, ambos tenían expresiones algo tristes.

-Si- me volvió a responder el hombre mirando la arena- fue por nuestro poder, es tan grande que todos los Hollows que se acercan no tardan mucho en morir debido a que no lo resisten.

-Ya veo- murmure cuando dijo eso.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre nosotros por unos momentos, pero este fue interrumpido cuando escuche a la niña gritar.

-¡KYYYAAAA!- la mire y se tapaba su único ojo visible con una mano mientras su rostro estaba rojo- ¡P-Ponte algo encima! ¡PERVERTIDO!- ella me grito.

-¿Eh?- fue entonces que recordé que solo estoy llevando los harapos que desde niño fueron mi ropa y que estos apenas sirven para cubrir mi entrepierna-Lo siento, esto es todo lo que tengo- le dije rascándome la nuca.

Ella de todas formas siguió tapándose su ojo con el rostro colorado.

Por lo menos el ambiente se animo un poco.

Entonces mire al hombre y le pregunte.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- el hombre me miro extrañado cuando pregunte eso pero de todas formas asintió y yo me senté a su lado en la arena- estoy olvidando mis modales, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura- le dije, para ser honesto me gusta el poder decir que tengo un nombre, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme algo extraño al hacerlo debido a que no estoy acostumbrado.

-Un gusto, yo soy Coyote Starrk y ella es Lilynette Gingerbuck- se presento y a la niña a su lado.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho nombres como esos- le dije con una sonrisa al ahora nombrado Starrk.

-¡Bueno el tuyo tampoco es que sea normal para nosotros!- Lilynette al parecer se recupero de su vergüenza ya que exclamo viéndome con una expresión molesta, creo que mal interpreto mis palabras.

-Oye cálmate, no me refería a eso- alcé las manos en gesto de paz tratando de calmarla- es solo que no había escuchado nombres así antes.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en mí por unos segundos pero luego miro hacia el frente.

No estoy seguro de cómo tomar eso.

-Y ¿De casualidad ustedes dispararon ese Cero de hace un rato?- les pregunte luego de un momento de silencio.

-Starrk lo hizo, no sé por qué- Lilynette fue la que contesto mirando a Starrk. Yo hice lo mismo y el se encogió de hombros.

-Solo trataba de ver si podía atraer Hollows lo bastante fuertes para que no murieran por nuestra presión espiritual- miró a las montañas de Hollows cuando dijo eso.

Así que se formaron hace poco, supongo que eso explica el porqué de que algunas montañas no tengan cuerpos que estén muy descompuestos todavía.

-Me es sorprendente que vinieran tantos y ninguno haya podido resistir, y eso que todos son Adjuchas- les dije- debes ser muy poderoso ¿No Starrk?- le pregunte, pero en lugar de decir algo miro el suelo con una expresión más triste que antes.

Creo que dije algo que no debía.

-Lamentablemente si- el suspiro, ¿Lamentablemente?- aunque para serte sincero, odio este poder- luego de decir eso miro una de sus manos- desde que tengo memoria, he sido poderoso. Pero eso nunca me trajo nada bueno. Debido a que mi poder es tan grande que mata a todos los Hollows débiles que se acercan siempre he estado solo, bueno, casi solo gracias a Lilynette; pero igualmente es algo terrible. Daria todo mi poder por algo de compañía en cualquier momento.

Ya veo.

Conque siempre ha estado solo.

No puedo ver mi rostro ahora mismo, pero seguro que tengo una expresión triste.

Aunque tiene a Lilynette se siente solo, ¿Verdad?, conozco ese sentimiento como la palma de mi mano.

Pero ahora que lo pienso

-¿Por qué Lilynette sigue viva a pesar de estar tan cerca de ti?- le pregunte, no le veo sentido a que alguien con un nivel tan bajo pueda estar al lado de Starrk si el mismo afirmo que todos los Hollows débiles mueren cuando se le acercan.

El me respondió con un tono sin interés -Supongo que es porque ambos somos un solo ser, aunque tampoco estoy seguro.

-¿Eh?- sus palabras me confundieron.

-Veras- el suspiro- hace tiempo ambos éramos un solo Hollow. No puedo recordar nada de ese tiempo, solo sé que también estaba solo debido a que mi poder mataba a quien se acercaba- el hizo una pequeña pausa y luego volvió a hablar- un día, no recuerdo porqué pero me arranque una parte de mi mascara, luego de eso se libero mucha energía de mi cuerpo y luego de que paso estaba en esta forma con Lilynette a mi lado, ambos sabíamos nuestros nombres y que antes éramos un solo ser pero nada más, ninguno recuerda quien era la personalidad principal, pero tampoco es que nos importe.

-Ya veo- entonces caí en cuenta de algo- ¿Dijiste esta forma? ¿Quieres decir que tenían una forma diferente en el pasado?

-Sí, antes de separarnos creo que éramos un Hollow algo diferente al resto, mucho más pequeño pero conservábamos el aspecto de un Hollow- el respondió.

-Ya veo, supongo que eso lo explica, antes debieron ser un Vasto Lorde- le dije a lo que el ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Un qué?- ante su duda yo respondí como si fuese algún tipo de maestro o algo por el estilo.

-Un Vasto Lorde, es un Hollow totalmente evolucionado, y por lo que me dices debieron haber nacido como uno. Solo los Hollows que nacen siendo Vasto Lordes podrían poseer tanto poder como para matar o otros Hollows más débiles solamente acercándoseles. Supongo que cuando se arrancaron la máscara debió ser por ese poder que se dividieron en dos cuerpos y no en un cuerpo y una espada- eso ultimo fue más un pensamiento en voz alta, ellos mostraron un expresión extrañada.

-¿Eh? ¿Un cuerpo y una espada?- Lilynette me pregunto ahora.

-Sí, en eso suelen dividirse los Hollows una vez que se transforman en Arrancars- les explique, pero por sus expresiones comprendí que no sabían que era un Arrancar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Starrk hablo de nuevo.

-Es un Hollow que al arrancarse el mismo alguna parte de su máscara adquiere una forma más humana, además de una Zanpakuto y poderes de Shinigami.

-¿Zanpakuto? ¿Shinigami?- bueno, supongo que el estar solos y el no poder recordar casi nada de cuando eran un solo Hollow sería una razón más que aceptable para no saber nada de eso.

Les di una explicación sencilla de lo que eran las Zanpakutos y los Shinigamis, ambos asintieron dando a entender que habían comprendido.

-Oye emm, ¿Midori cierto?- asentí a la pregunta de Lilynette- ¿Eres un Arrancar también?

-No- negué con la cabeza diciendo eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes un agujero Hollow en tu pecho?- señala dicho agujero.

-Soy parte Hollow- les revele encogiéndome de hombros.

Vi como ambos mostraron rostros confusos por lo que dije.

-Es una larga historia, y no tengo ganas de contarla- dije rascándome la nuca.

Por las expresiones que tenían puedo entender que se extrañaron por lo que dije, pero no preguntaron.

-Y ¿Naciste en Hueco Mundo?- Starrk tomo la palabra otra vez.

-No, nací en la Sociedad de Almas- cuando les explique lo que eran los Shinigamis también les explique lo que era la Sociedad de Almas por lo que asintió.

-No es de mi incumbencia pero, si eres de ese lugar entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí en Hueco Mundo?

-Vine a buscar a Hollows fuertes para luchar contra la Sociedad de Almas- respondí.

El arqueo una ceja- ¿Con que motivo?

-Bueno, en resumidas palabras es porque es mi destino el hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- inquirió.

-Larga historia también- le dije restando importancia al asunto con la mano.

Me miro por unos segundos pero no dijo nada.

Entonces Lilynette hablo.

-Y ¿Cuántos Hollows fuertes has encontrado ya para hacer eso?- yo alcé mi dedo índice para responder.

-Uno- fue todo lo que dije.

-¿Podemos unirnos?- me preguntó, pude detectar algo de anhelo en sus ojos-Nos gustaría estar en compañía de alguien- ante su petición yo asentí mientras tenía una sonrisa.

Paso justo lo que esperaba.

Desde que Starrk me conto la historia de ambos yo sabía que alguno me pediría eso en cuanto les dijera por qué vine aquí. No tengo ningún problema en que se unan, después de todo Starrk sin duda debe ser bastante fuerte (aunque lo aceptaría incluso si no lo fuera para el ejercito de Hollows más débiles que los más fuertes) y no quiero dejar por fuera a Lilynette, no considero correcto el separarlos, además de que si ambos son partes del poder del Hollow que solían ser entonces seguramente se necesitarán ambos para realizar la Resurrección. Por eso debo decirles que

-Pero solo si ambos están de acuerdo- aclare posando mi mirada en Starrk, el simplemente suspiro y miro el suelo.

-No estoy seguro, no quiero que mi presión espiritual mate a los Hollows que se unan.

-Je, no tienes que preocuparte, conozco algo que puede resolver eso- sonreí cuando dije eso, luego acerque mi mano derecha a su pecho y con mi dedo índice toque justamente un centímetro sobre su agujero Hollow.

ZOOM

-¡!- la expresión de Starrk se volvió de sorpresa cuando la punta de mi dedo brillo en azul.

-Cálmate, solo estoy usando una habilidad que aprendí hace tiempo.

Starrk ladeo la cabeza.

Cuando el brillo cesó retire mi dedo y en donde este tocó quedo gravado un circulo lleno de color azul.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto.

-Es un regulador de poder- respondí antes de explicar- se trata de un marca que tiene la capacidad de sellar una parte del poder del individuo al que se aplica. Este sello puede ser desactivado o activado cuando la persona a la que le fue puesto quiera, solamente se debe tocar para hacerlo. He sellado el poder suficiente para que puedas estar cerca de otros Hollows sin que estos corran el riesgo de morir.

Cuando acabé de hablar los ojos de Starrk estaban completamente abiertos y bajo la vista hacia la marca otra vez.

Esa habilidad me la enseño Silver hace unos años. Por aquel tiempo no era capaz de controlar mi poder espiritual porque se había vuelto demasiado grande y me causaba problemas a la hora de combatir ya que no podía medir correctamente la fuerza de mis ataques. Le pregunte a Silver que podía hacer al respecto y fue allí cuando me hablo de la habilidad, yo le pedí que me enseñara a usarla y así lo hizo, tardé solo unas cuantas horas en aprenderla y cuando lo logre sellé un 60% de mi poder. Por cierto, el lugar en donde puse el sello fue mi frente.

-¿Me pondrás una a mi también?- gire mi vista a Lilynette que me pregunto eso.

-¿Umm?- yo la mire algo extrañado por su pregunta- eso no será necesario. No eres tan fuerte como para necesitar que parte de tu poder sea sellado.

-¿¡Que!?- parece que se molestó mucho ante mis palabras.

Me apresure a mirar a Starrk y le pregunte con una sonrisa antes de que Lilynette dijera algo más.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me dices Starrk? ¿Aceptas venir?

El me miro y luego de un segundo asintió, creo que está demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

-En ese caso, vengan, vamos con el otro Hollow del que les hable- me levante y me aleje un poco de ellos caminando hacia el frente antes de mirarlos y hacerles una señal para que vinieran.

Cada uno se levanto de una forma distinta. Lilynette dio un salto con una sonrisa, seguro que debe estar contenta porque podrá estar cerca de otros. Starrk por su parte se puso de pie con lentitud y luego me miro. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a mí.

-Bueno, vamos allá- dije antes de caminar con ellos con direccion a donde estaba el Hollow murciélago.

Nos encontramos en la Sociedad de Almas.

Actualmente en los cuarteles del escuadron 1 se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de capitanes, o por lo menos estaba por darse ya que aun faltaban algunos por llegar.

Pero mientras tanto concentrémonos en los capitanes que ya se encontraban allí.

Algunos de ellos estaban con expresiones serias en sus rostros, otros tenían un aspecto más sereno, otros más un rostro aburrido, uno de ellos mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una expresión tranquila y había otro al que ni siquiera se le podía ver el rostro porque una especie de cubo lo tapaba.

Al lado de casi todos los capitanes había un o una Shinigami vistiendo el uniforme estándar y las insignias de teniente en sus hombros. También estaban los tenientes de los capitanes que aun faltaban al lado del asiento de su respectivo superior. Como los capitanes, estos tenían expresiones distintas en sus rostros.

Un silencio incomodo se cernía sobre la sala de reuniones, algunas veces constante, otras veces inconstante por algún suspiro de fastidio proveniente de los presentes.

-Que aburridooo- gruño un capitán con un parche en su ojo derecho. Tenía facciones toscas en su rostro y una cicatriz que surcaba su ojo izquierdo verticalmente desde la frente hasta su cuello, congeniando perfectamente con la ya mencionada fisonomía. Extrañamente poseía un peinado negro que se elevaba en varios pinchos hacia distintas direcciones, en la punta de cada uno había un cascabel. Su Haori de capitán estaba recortado de manera abrupta en la parte de los hombros. El Shikakusho que llevaba estaba lo bastante abierto en la zona del tronco como para dejar ver su pecho y su abdomen, el cual está cubierto con unas vendas- ¿Dónde están estos tipos? Ya tardaron mucho- decía dirigiendo su único ojo visible hacia la puerta, como si haciendo eso esta fuera a abrirse y los capitanes que faltaban entrarían.

-Se paciente, Capitán Zaraki- ahora hablo otro capitán, de pelo blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un fleco al lado izquierdo de su frente y aspecto de adolescente. Sus ojos eran algo grandes y de color turquesa. Llevaba el Haori de capitán sin mangas y el Shikakusho estándar sin modificaciones. Tenía una banda de tela verde con la que sujetaba su Zanpakuto a su espalda. Curiosamente era algo bajo, incluso para tener un aspecto tan joven- apenas acababas de llegar, deberías ponerte así luego de que pase más tiempo.

-¿Más tiempo? Para cuando pase más tiempo ya abre muerto de aburrimiento. Realmente, ¿Que estarán haciendo esos idiotas?

-Ni te molestes en decirle algo Capitán Hitsugaya, un bruto como él de seguro no entendería tus palabras aunque se las deletrearas lentamente- quien dijo eso fue una mujer de pelo negro y largo, separado por unas barras de metal. Sus ojos eran azules y poseía una expresión serena adornando su hermoso rostro. En su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca larga, por su aspecto cualquiera supondría que era costosa. Sus pechos eran de una sutil copa C. En sus manos había unos guantes sin dedos. Usaba el Haori de capitán sin mangas y el Shikakusho negro estándar que si bien tapaba la parte del abdomen; se podía deducir que este estaba bien formado. (N/T: ¿Qué les parece esto? :D)

-¿¡Como me llamaste maldita!?- le grito el de peinado en puntas.

Ella lo miro con un gesto algo despreciativo.

-¿No me escuchaste acaso?, te llame bruto, pero ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo demasiado inteligente para ti.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Hija de!- antes de que terminara de decir el insulto, otro capitán hablo con tono casual.

-Oigan, oigan, todos somos compañeros aquí, no deberían ponerse a pelear entre ustedes- el capitán que intervino era un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Tenía una expresión tranquila y sonriente, un rostro maduro y con algo de barba. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta celeste con dos flores rojas al nivel de la nuca. Vestía un Kimono rosa con gravados de flores por encima de su Haori de capitán de manga larga y debajo de este llevaba el Shikakusho negro.

-Capitán Kyoraku, le agradecería que no me asociara de ninguna forma con este salvaje. Ambos somos capitanes, pero su nivel y el mío están a la misma distancia que la tierra y el Cielo- la mujer respondió a las palabras del hombre mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿¡A sí!? ¿¡Qué tal si comprobamos eso!?- aunque sus palabras eran de enojo, en su rostro había una sonrisa por la posibilidad de luchar contra la mujer, esta solo lo miro y le dijo sin amedrentarse.

-Cuando quieras- cualquiera allí podría jurar que chispas salían de los ojos de ambos mientras se miraban y dejaban salir algo de su presión espiritual.

-Cálmense- al escuchar una voz tranquila ordenando eso, ambos pararon de expulsar su reiatsu y se pusieron firmes en sus lugares, aunque el hombre soltó un Tsk luego de hacerlo.

El que había hablado fue un anciano que estaba sentado sujetando un grueso bastón de madera. Era calvo y tenía dos cicatrices en su cabeza que se cruzaban formando una x, sus ojos estaban cerrados dándole un aspecto tranquilo. Poseía una muy larga barba blanca trenzada con un cordel morado. Curiosamente tenía unas cejas muy pobladas que caían a los lados de sus ojos. Llevaba su Haori de capitán de manga larga a modo de manto y el Shikakusho negro estándar.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que se mantuvieron esperando, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres personas.

Una de ellas era el anterior Teniente de la 5ta división; ahora su capitán, Sosuke Aizen.

Había un hombre a su derecha, este era delgado y con el pelo plateado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y mostraba una sonrisa que lo hacía verse como un zorro. Llevaba un Haori de capitán sin mangas y el Shikakusho negro. En sus pies llevaba las sandalias normales de los Shinigamis.

A su izquierda había un hombre de piel oscura y pelo morado atado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba unas gafas claras cubriendo sus ojos por lo que no se podía ver el color de estos. En su cuello había un pañuelo naranja. Llevaba el Haori de capitán sobre el Shikakusho negro de Shinigami, aunque las mangas de este estaban recogidas hasta los hombros. En sus manos había unos guantes sin dedos. A diferencia del resto, en lugar de sandalias llevaba unas botas blancas.

-Disculpen la demora, surgió un pequeño imprevisto y pedí ayuda al capitán Ichimaru y al capitán Tosen su ayuda- el castaño de lentes se disculpo con una sonrisa antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-Está bien- hablo el anciano- tomen asiento, iniciaremos con la reunión de inmediato- ordeno.

Los tres asintieron y fueron a hacer lo ordenado.

Una vez que estuvieron en sus asientos el anciano volvió a hablar.

-Muy bien- el anciano abrió los ojos y miro a los capitanes- hoy los he citado a esta reunión para discutir un asunto importante- dijo con severidad, entonces dirigió su vista a un capitán en especifico- capitán Kurotsuchi, informe sobre lo que detectó.

El aludido se puso de pie. Era un hombre con un aspecto de lo más peculiar. Tenía la cara pintada en negro y blanco dándole un aspecto similar al de un esqueleto, sus ojos eran de color amarillo al igual que sus dientes. En su cuello llevaba un pañuelo morado y sobre su cabeza un gran sombrero blanco con dos extremos apuntando a su derecha. Tenía un Haori de capitán de manga larga y el Shikakusho negro debajo. En sus pálidas manos se podía apreciar que las uñas eran azules y la del dedo medio de la mano derecha era tan larga como dicho dedo.

El hombre soltó una leve tos para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-Pues verán- inicio- hace aproximadamente media hora, los miembros del departamento de investigación y desarrollo pudimos detectar una increíblemente poderosa fuente de Reiatsu que apareció en nuestro radar de Hueco Mundo. No duro ni dos segundos pero por lo que pudimos notar, fue la misma energía que se sintió en el Rukongai hace 100 años- estas palabras asombraron a los capitanes más antiguos y a aquellos que ya eran Shinigamis en ese tiempo.

Pero aquellos que no sabían al respecto

-¿Energía?- pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya, confuso.

-Si- respondió el que parecía un esqueleto cerrando los ojos- algunos aquí no lo saben ya que no eran parte del Seiretei en ese entonces, pero hace 100 años nuestro radar detecto una presión espiritual gigantesca que provino de uno de los distritos 64 del Rukongai.

-¿Fue capaz de descubrir algo de aquella fuente de Reiatsu, capitán Kurotsuchi?- inquirió el anciano mirandolo con seriedad.

El capitán suspiro- ninguna hasta ahora. A parte de que es la misma energía y que es demasiado poderosa, no sé nada más. Pudimos capturar una muestra de la señal espiritual con nuestros sensores de Reiatsu colocados en Hueco Mundo, pero no tuve tiempo para analizarla correctamente antes de venir aquí.

-En ese caso, cuando termine la reunión diríjase inmediatamente a su laboratorio para examinarla. Debemos estar seguros de la procedencia de dicha energía. Si se trata de un Hollow o algo más debe informarlo inmediatamente.

-Entendido- asintió el capitán.

-Capitán comandante- la que hablo ahora era una mujer bajita y delgada. Tenía el pelo color negro azulado y corto. Sus ojos eran gris oscuro. Llevaba un Haori blanco de capitán sin mangas sobre el Shikakusho de Shinigami. Anudado sobre el Haori había un cinturón amarillo. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos Chinos en lugar de las sandalias- si esta energía de la que hablan resulta ser de un Hollow o algún ser que sea enemigo de los Shinigami, ¿Qué medidas deberíamos tomar?- le preguntó.

-De ser el caso, ustedes y sus divisiones deben mantenerse en alerta máxima y patrullar tanto el Seiretei como el Rukongai al completo. Si se encuentran con el dueño de esa energía no intenten enfrentarlo solos, pidan ayuda a otros capitanes- el capitán comandante indico antes de decir- se levanta la reunión, regresen a sus deberes, serán llamados en cuanto el capitán Kurotsuchi haya hecho su análisis- golpeo el suelo con su bastón. Inmediatamente cada capitán se levanto y empezó a salir de los cuarteles de 1era división.

Unos minutos después, podemos ver a los capitanes Aizen, Ichimaru y Tosen reunidos en una calle en la cual, a excepción de ellos tres, no había una sola persona.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Aizen-sama? Seguramente mantendrán una mayor vigilancia en Hueco Mundo. No podremos ir sin correr el riesgo de que nos descubran- inquirió el capitán ciego.

-Calma Kaname. Lo que dices es cierto, pero no es necesario alarmarse- el Shinigami de los mil y un planes lo miro con una sonrisa mientras decía tranquilamente- supuse que algo parecido pudiese ocurrir en algún momento por lo que me tome la libertad de crear esto- en ese momento saco un brazalete de color blanco de entre sus ropas y se lo mostro a sus dos subordinados- es un dispositivo especial que sirve para ocultar el reiatsu de quien lo lleve puesto, con él la tarea de detectarnos será imposible. En un principio considere el destruir los sensores de reiatsu que fueron colocados en Hueco Mundo, pero ya que estos fueron colocados de manera que los Hollows nunca los hallaran hice esto. Si los hubiera destruido, entonces inmediatamente habrían tomado como sospechosos a los únicos capaces de encontrarlos: los que fueron responsables de colocarlos en primer lugar, entre los cuales estaba yo- explico el castaño de lentes.

-Admirable capitán Aizen, como siempre, está un paso adelante de todo el mundo- comento Ichimaru con su típica sonrisa.

-Entonces el plan de reclutar a los Hollows y hacer caer a la Sociedad de Almas podrá proseguir sin problemas, eso es bueno- añadió Tosen.

-Si- Aizen asintió- Gin, Kaname, regresen a los cuarteles de sus divisiones y vayan preparándose, partiremos a Hueco Mundo en dos semanas.

Una vez dijo eso, ambos hombres asintieron y posteriormente los tres se fueron a sus respectivas divisiones.

Nuevamente volvemos a Hueco Mundo.

En algún lugar del infinito desierto, cuatro figuras se encontraban moviéndose con velocidad sobre la arena.

Un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes, un Hollow con la piel totalmente blanca y aspecto de murciélago, un hombre castaño y una niña con harapos cubriendo sus cuerpos, esta última iba en la espalda del hombre debido a que no podía seguir su velocidad, para molestia de ella misma.

Hace no mucho, el pelinegro ojiverde presento a sus dos nuevos compañeros con Ulquiorra. Está de más decir que ambos se sorprendieron al ver un Hollow sin boca, aunque Ulquiorra también estaba sorprendido de ver humanos con Midori, pero esa sorpresa paso a desconcierto cuando vio sus fragmentos de mascaras Hollows.

Luego de una breve explicación a Ulquiorra acerca de lo que eran los Arrancar Midori dijo que continuaran buscando Hollows por lo que se pusieron en marcha.

Todos permanecían alerta de sus alrededores, en caso de que algún Hollow apareciera.

Era extraño.

A pesar de ser Hueco Mundo, no habían visto un solo Hollow desde que empezaron a moverse.

Era como si todos los Hollows estuviesen ocultos o hubieran desaparecido, pero eso era imposible ¿Verdad?

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que pudieran divisar algo, tampoco se podía escuchar algo más que el sonido de sus pasos y la arena que estos levantaban.

Entonces, algo que alerto al Hollow y a los dos Arrancars sucedió. El pelinegro ojiverde de un momento a otro se desplomo de cara contra la arena, posiblemente entrando un poco de esta en su boca.

Sus dos acompañantes detuvieron su avance (ya que Lilynette estaba sobre Starrk) y se acercaron con prisa a Midori en afán de ayudarlo, y él comenzó a levantarse lentamente sujetando su cabeza antes de que ellos finalmente se detuvieran en frente suyo.

Lilynette se bajo ágilmente de la espalda de Starrk y fue a ayudar al pelinegro ojiverde a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- Starrk le pregunto.

-Si jejeje, vaya, fue un poco más fuerte de lo que supuse que sería- dijo con su mirada gacha y una sonrisa, confundiendo a sus acompañantes.

-¿El qué?- inquirió otra vez el hombre.

-La falta de sueño- respondió aun con la misma sonrisa y cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para luego alzar la vista y mirar a Starrk- ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que dormí, no he descansado correctamente en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué hacías que no dormiste nada?- ahora pregunto Lilynette con uno de los brazos del chico pasando por sus hombros, ayudándolo a estar un poco en pie.

-Entrenando- confesó con sencillez y cuando noto que Lilynette iba a volver a preguntar se apresuro a decir- casi no dormí porque mi entrenamiento así lo exigía, no diré nada más.

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron por unos segundos, luego asintieron dos de ellos, y con dos hablo de Starrk y Ulquiorra, Lilynette al ser más hiperbatica y curiosa le pregunto pero rápidamente hizo lo mismo que ellos cuando el castaño la amonesto a su manera.

El pelinegro ojiverde hablo otra vez.

-Escuchen, necesito dormir un poco, de otra manera me volveré una carga así que por favor ¿Podrían cuidar de mi mientras tanto?- les pidió.

Los tres accedieron a la petición con un asentimiento de cabeza. El tenia razón, sería una carga si no dormía.

-Muchas gracias- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza y entrar instantáneamente al mundo de los sueños, algo que se hizo notar al liberar pequeños ronquidos.

La rubia arrancar con lentitud y algo de esfuerzo por su peso y su evidente falta de fuerza lo recostó de boca arriba en la arena.

Momentos después podemos ver a los dos Arrancars y al Hollow sentados alrededor del pelinegro, alerta de su contorno, aunque esto seguía siendo en vano por la falta de firmas espirituales del área.

Estaban en silencio, viéndose entre ellos o a Midori ocasionalmente.

Lilynette, al ser la más hiperactiva del grupo no logro soportar demasiado dicho silencio por lo que intentando romperlo se dispuso a entablar una conversación con, quien sino, Ulquiorra.

-Así que, ¿No eres capaz de decir nada?- pregunto, no notando lo que provocaron dichas palabras.

-Lilynette- el de pelo Marrón le dio un leve regaño a su otra mitad.

-¿Qué pasa?, solo fue una pregunta- dijo mirandolo sin entender el motivo del regaño.

-Una pregunta que no debías hacer- respondió.

-¿Eh?- ella ladeo la cabeza antes de notar que su otra mitad estaba mirando al Hollow murciélago, ella hizo lo mismo y allí comprendió las palabras del hombre.

Aunque no salieran lágrimas, Ulquiorra tenía unos ojos que denotaban una profunda tristeza, incluso más de lo normal. A él no le agradaba en absoluto que se mencionara su evidente falta de capacidad para expresarse verbalmente, había aceptado que no era capaz de decir nada pero no quería que se lo recordasen. Después de todo, en el pozo donde vivió, nunca pudo relacionarse con otros Hollows murciélagos debido a ello, y el que su piel brillara en la oscuridad y los alejara no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

Entonces se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Miro por encima de este y vio que se trataba de Starrk.

-Me disculpo por ella, es muy inmadura a veces- le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿¡Que dijis!?- Lilynette estaba por reclamar pero se calló cuando el hombre le envió una mirada severa que decía Silencio.

Sip, Starrk podía ser estricto algunas veces.

Ulquiorra por su parte solo lo miro por unos segundos, antes de que la mirada de tristeza verdadera fuera remplazada por su mirada de tristeza habitual y retirada la mano del castaño con suavidad. El castaño lo miro algo extrañado pero entonces, el Hollow murciélago le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que aceptaba las disculpas.

-Lo reconozco, tu apariencia no es exactamente una con la que otros puedan sentirse tranquilos a tu alrededor, pero no pareces ser un mal tipo- Starrk expresó con su tono perezoso normal- además de eso, nosotros tres nos parecemos en algo.

Ulquiorra ladeo la cabeza con intriga por las palabras del Arrancar, Lilynette estaba igual mientras veía a su otra mitad.

-Los tres hemos conocido la soledad- hablo el castaño- puedo verlo en tus ojos, tienes la misma mirada que nosotros, esa mirada de alguien que ha estado solo- el Hollow murciélago se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre, no imaginaba como pudo descubrir eso solo viendo sus ojos.

-¿Es así?- Lilynette inquirió viendo a Starrk y luego a Ulquiorra.

-Si- respondió el arrancar aun con sus ojos puestos sobre Hollow murciélago- y estoy seguro de que Midori también- entonces dirigió su mirada al mencionado.

-¿¡Eh!?- Lilynette también observo al durmiente pelinegro con sorpresa por lo dicho por el hombre.

-Obviamente no pude verlo desde el primer momento, parece que ha logrado enmascarar esa mirada detrás de otra más alegre, pero en algunos momentos en los que le hablaba de nuestra soledad pude notar un poco de esa mirada- dijo antes de dar un bostezo largo- como sea, no es algo que nos incumba.

Luego de eso volvieron a estar en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Lilynette volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo se verá tu rostro sin esa mascara?- le pregunto a Ulquiorra sintiendo gran curiosidad.

Este por su parte se confundió por lo dicho por la pequeña arrancar.

-¿De qué hablas Lilynette?- Starrk inquirió mirando a su otra mitad.

-Es que lo de su boca me dejo pensativa- ella miro al castaño antes de agregar- ¿Si se vuelve un arrancar podrá hablar? Ya sabes, al volvernos Arrancars y separarnos obtuvimos esta apariencia humana. Tal vez el pueda obtener una boca si lo hace también.

Ante esas palabras Ulquiorra abrió sus ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa.

¿Una boca?

¿El?

¿Podría tener una boca?

Si es así entonces, ¿Realmente podría hablar?

-Umm, ahora que lo mencionas, también me da curiosidad- el castaño hablo antes de mirar al Hollow murciélago.

Pero este no escucho sus palabras ni noto su mirada en él, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ser capaz de hablar.

Si se arrancaba la máscara ¿Podría alcanzar ese deseo?

Pero era riesgoso, el lo sabía, en el pasado vio como algunos Hollows murciélagos luchaban entre ellos en el pozo y algunas veces llegaban a romperse un poco las mascaras y cada vez que eso pasaba perdían mucho de su poder.

No quería perder su poder. Deseaba poder hablar, pero no quería ser débil.

No le gustaba la idea en absoluto.

En su dilema, de un momento a otro su vista se poso en los dos Arrancars.

Ellos lo lograron.

A pesar de arrancarse la máscara no perdieron su poder.

¿Entonces por qué él si lo haría?

Al menos debía intentarlo, si tenía una oportunidad de poder comunicarse con otros entonces no podía desperdiciarla.

Comenzó a ascender su mano izquierda hacia uno de sus cuernos, esa era la parte que arrancaría.

Pero antes de que esta llegara

BROOOOMMMMMMM

La arena en la que estaban los cuatro se elevo de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndolos visiblemente.

-¡Starrk!- Lilynette se apresuro a saltar a la espalda de su otra mitad y sujetarse a su cuello con sus brazos.

Starrk por su parte se apresuro a cargar a Midori en un estilo nupcial para luego mirar a Ulquiorra.

-¡Salta!- le dijo antes de correr a uno de los bordes de la arena que se elevaba y hacer él mismo lo que dijo.

Ulquiorra se apresuro a imitarlo, solo que cuando saltó extendió sus alas y empezó a planear.

Una vez que todos tuvieron los pies en el suelo, dirigieron la vista (los que estaban despiertos) a la arena que se había levantado.

Esta cayó al suelo permitiéndoles ver al causante de que eso pasara en primer lugar.

Era un ser gigantesco, su piel era morena y poseía un cuerpo humanoide muy musculoso. Tenía varios pares de piernas y una cola robusta con una especie de masa en la punta. Tenía una máscara de algún tipo de criatura con dientes puntiagudos. Este ser se inclino un poco para mirar al grupo de cuatro.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son unos insignificantes Hollows, ¡Excelente!, todos los que había por aquí murieron luego de que una gran energía apareció de repente. Tenía mucha hambre y me moleste, ¡Pero ahora ustedes me ayudaran con eso!- les dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tanto Starrk como Ulquiorra observaban en silencio al Hollow gigante con cautela, ambos podían sentir un enorme poder proviniendo de él por lo que sabían que no debían precipitarse, Lilynette en cambio, al ser más impulsiva que ellos dos

-¿¡A si!? ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!- exclamo furiosa por ser menospreciada por el ser.

-¿Umm? ¿Qué es esto? Es la primera vez que veo a Hollows con mascaras rotas y, ¿Ese Hollow no tiene boca? Qué extraño, pero no importa, seguro sabrán bien- hablo antes de reírse.

-Lilynette- llamo Starrk a su otra mitad.

-¿Qué pasa?- esta respondió todavía con algo de molestia, la cual aumento con sus siguientes palabras.

-Toma a Midori y aléjate con él a un lugar seguro.

-¡Debes estar loco! ¡No voy a hacer eso, yo también quiero pelear!- ella replico, pero al ver el rostro serio de Starrk comprendió que no era un oponente cualquiera por lo que a regañadientes se bajo de la espalda del castaño y se puso de espaldas frente a él para qué depositara al pelinegro ojiverde en dicha parte. Entonces comenzó a correr con algo de dificultad por el peso del Joven.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa mocosa se está alejando con ese tipo?... ¡A ya se! Seguro que le di tanto miedo que no soportó estar frente a mí por más tiempo- hablo con un tono arrogante.

Starrk envió una mirada a Ulquiorra, pero no paso por alto los movimientos del Hollow gigante. El Hollow murciélago pareció notar su mirada ya que se la regreso un segundo después. Pudo notar como a través de aquella mirada el castaño le decía Prepárate.

-Jejejeje- el Hollow se rio haciendo que ambos dirigieran sus ojos hacia el otra vez- bueno, es tiempo de comer- dio un pequeño paso hacia el frente logrando que la arena temblase al igual que él Hollow y él Arrancar. En ese momento dejo salir un Oh como si recordara algo- lo olvide por completo, cuando voy a devorar un Hollow antes debo decirle mi nombre. Realmente soy considerado por ello, a nadie le gustaría morir sin saber quien lo mato- nuevamente les dirigió una mirada arrogante- mi nombre es Yammy, recuérdenlo, porque será el último nombre que escuchen- y una vez dijo esto empuño una de sus manos para después retraer su brazo y arrojarles un golpe.

Sin tardar un solo instante ambos se alejaron por lados distintos usando Sonido, quedando Starrk a la derecha del ahora nombrado Yammy y Ulquiorra a su izquierda.

BROOOMMM

El puño impacto con el suelo, levantando mucha arena y hundiéndose hasta el antebrazo.

-Je, lo esquivaron, tienen suerte- les dijo sonriente y sacando su puño de la arena- ¡Pero no tendrán tanta suerte ahora!- les grito a la vez que bajaba su cola para luego girar su cuerpo y balancear esta con el deseo de golpearlos con su masa, la cual se arrastraba por la arena, levantándola y formando una zanja.

Starrk y Ulquiorra se elevaron en el aire para esquivar el ataque, pero el Hollow gigante ya se esperaba eso. Este arrojo un golpe con su puño derecho hacia Ulquiorra, el cual lo esquivo por los pelos con Sonido, pero pudo sentir como una onda de viento era generada por el movimiento del puño, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

El Hollow murciélago no perdió tiempo y aprovechando que tenía el codo del Hollow justo enfrente de él invoco una jabalina verde en una de sus manos y arrojo un corte vertical descendente hacia este con fuerza.

Zas

La sorpresa se reflejo en los ojos del Hollow murciélago que se abrieron a más no poder cuando lo único que logro con la jabalina de luz fue causar un corte muy superficial.

-Eso no me hizo ni cosquillas- dijo el gran Hollow.

En ese momento Yammy alzó su brazo derecho y mando un golpe a Ulquiorra, quien por la sorpresa que aun tenia no fue capaz de esquivar este a tiempo, chocando el puño con su cuerpo y enviándolo a volar hacia atrás.

-Je, un insecto menos- se rio entre dientes el gran Hollow- ahora solo queda uno- dirigiendo su vista al castaño, pero sus ojos se abrieron en el momento en que una ráfaga azul invadió su visión.

BOOOMMMM

El Cero disparado por Starrk impacto de lleno en el rostro de Yammy, quien retrocedió un paso debido al impacto.

-Ah, ah, maldición, duele- se quejo el Hollow sujetándose la máscara.

El castaño se hallaba levitando a algunos metros de distancia de él, mirandolo con su expresión perezosa habitual y con una mano extendida frente a él.

-Sorprendente- Starrk observo que la máscara de Yammy solo se había agrietado, entonces movió sus harapos lo suficiente para ver el círculo azul debajo de su agujero Hollow- no me esperaba que el nivel de energía sellada fuese tanta, normalmente mi Cero es mucho más poderoso que eso- comento abriendo y cerrando la mano con la que había disparado el Cero.

Mientras él hacia esto, el gran Hollow terminaba de quejarse del dolor y ahora lo veía con una mirada muy molesta.

-No me esperaba que un gusano pudiera causarme dolor, ¡Pagaras por eso!- le grito para retraer uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y arrojar un puñetazo al castaño quien esquivo usando sonido y apareciendo detrás del Hollow.

-Cero- dijo sin hacer ninguna pose, aun así, un Cero azul se formo enfrente de su boca y estallo disparando la ráfaga hasta Yammy.

BOOOMMM

-Guaa- el Hollow gigante dio un par de pasos hacia adelante con humo saliendo de su espalda, producto de la explosión del Cero- Eres un- gruño Yammy y con una velocidad media se volteo para encarar al castaño, pero este ya no estaba allí- ¿¡Donde estas!?- exclamo/pregunto el ser.

-Aquí- movió su visión hacia esa voz que sonaba arriba de él, allí estaba Starrk con un Cero cargado en su mano.

ZOOOMMMM

BOOOMMMM

Nuevamente la ráfaga que salió disparada estallo en la máscara de Yammy haciendo que se la sujetara y gruñera.

Para ese momento Starrk ya estaba frente a él nuevamente y estaba cargando otro Cero en su mano.

-Je, con que así quieres jugar- el gran Hollow retiro su mano de su máscara, dejando ver que esta estaba aun más agrietada que antes, casi se rompía- ambos pueden jugar a lo mismo- al decir esto abrió la boca de su máscara y un Cero rojo se cargo frente a esta.

Starrk se tenso visiblemente al ver ese Cero, podía sentir una gran energía irradiando de él por lo que en respuesta concentro aun más energía en su propio Cero, haciendo que este igualara en tamaño a un balón.

ZOOOMMMM

De forma simultánea, ambos ataques fueron disparados y chocaron el uno con el otro comenzando a competir por superar al otro. Sorprendentemente, Starrk lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero el gran poder que Yammy poseía aunado a que una gran parte de su poder estuviese sellado causaron que su Cero empezara a retroceder de manera lenta pero constante.

BOOOMMMM

-Gahhh- de un segundo a otro, un Cero verde impacto con una parte de la máscara de Yammy, logrando que varios fragmentos cayeran y que el enorme Hollow disipara su ataque al desconcentrarse por el sorpresivo dolor. El Cero de Starrk, ya sin nada deteniéndolo se abrió paso hasta el resto de la máscara de Yammy, impactando en esta y formando una enorme explosión que envolvió la cabeza y parte del torso del ser.

Starrk miró por donde vino ese Cero y allí noto a un Ulquiorra con su máscara algo agrietada, seguramente por el golpe de hace no mucho. El Hollow murciélago se aproximo a Starrk con Sonido y este le hablo cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca.

-¿Estás bien?- Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza, Starrk hizo lo mismo y nuevamente hablo antes de devolver su mirada a Yammy- no bajes la guardia otra vez, ahora este sujeto debe estar furioso.

Ulquiorra también lo miró y advirtió que el humo se disipaba, cuando este dejo de cubrir toda la parte superior del cuerpo de la criatura y su cabeza, se rebeló ante su vista la imagen de un Yammy que se sujetaba lo que quedaba de su máscara, que no era mucho cabe decir.

El Cero de Starrk causo bastante daño a pesar de no estar a su 100%.

-Imperdonable- murmuro- ¡Esto es imperdonable!- al soltar ese bramido su energía espiritual se manifestó en un aura roja- ¡Que unos gusanos asquerosos se atrevieran a herirme de esta manera! ¡Los aplastare! ¡Los hare sufrir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible y al final me los comeré parte por parteeeeeee!- su reiatsu estallo a la vez que en su cuerpo se volvía más y más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

La corriente de viento generada por su Reiatsu logro hacer que los dos Hollows retrocedieran algunos metros en el aire cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Una vez que su reiatsu se calmo, el arrancar y el Hollow contemplaron sorprendido la nueva transformación del ser.

Su forma anterior parecía la de un bebe en comparación a esta ya que ahora era mucho más grande, con cuernos en su cabeza, un estomago un poco más gordo, brazos más robustos, unas patas que parecían ser las de un simio y una cola más larga y completamente blanca.

-Jejeje- se rio levemente con una sonrisa que no mostraba más que malicia- pagaran por haberme dañado. No tienen idea de con qué clase de enemigo están tratando- su sonrisa se ensancho, mostrando ahora una combinación de malicia y arrogancia- soy una bestia de la ira, me hago más grande y fuerte mientras más furioso este. Desde un principio nunca tuvieron alguna posibilidad contra mí, soy la especie de Hollow más fuerte que existe- volvió a reírse, pero esta vez su risa era una sonora carcajada.

Aunque ambos estaban tensos por la información recibida, ninguno de los dos retrocedió un milímetro, todo lo contrario, Ulquiorra creó una jabalina de luz en cada mano y Starrk cargo un cero en su mano izquierda.

Yammy alzo una ceja extrañado por sus acciones.

-¿Eh? ¿No se rinden? Jeje, no sé si son valientes o estúpidos, acabo de decirles que nunca tuvieron una sola posibilidad. Aunque no me quejare, será más divertido acabar con ustedes si luchan- luego de aquellas palabras, el colosal Hollow cargo un Cero frente a su boca.

El Hollow y el Arrancar se prepararon para esquivar el ataque con Sonido.

ZOOOOOMMMMMM

Una ráfaga enorme se dirigió a ellos.

En una cueva no muy lejos del lugar de la batalla estaban dos figuras.

Una niña rubia con una especie de casco con un cuerno completo y otro cortado que le tapaba un ojo y que vestía unos harapos estaba sentada, temblando mucho, al lado de un pelinegro musculoso, con múltiples cicatrices y un agujero Hollow en el centro de su pecho desnudo y una pieza de ropa que apenas serbia para taparse su parte intima, por sus facciones tranquilas y sus leves ronquidos se podía suponer que estaba durmiendo.

Lilynette había localizado esa cueva hace muy poco y había entrado en esta con Midori a cuestas, lo que obviamente le costó trabajo.

BOOOOOMMMMMM

Con ese sonido de explosión la pequeña arrancar tembló aun más junto con la cueva.

No era secreto en absoluto que a la hora de combatir ella mostraba mucho más espíritu de combate, determinación e instinto asesino que su otra mitad, sin embargo, había algo que realmente no se esperaría en de alguien como ella.

A la hora de combatir con un oponente, si bien no mostraba miedo alguno y no le importaba que tan grande fuese, una vez que este demostraba tener un poder en una liga totalmente distinta a la de ella todo su espíritu de combate desaparecía y el miedo tomaba su lugar; a pesar de ser una arrancar ella era una niña, tanto en aspecto como en personalidad.

Este era uno de esos casos.

Ella no era muy buena detectando presencias espirituales la verdad, pero incluso así, se le hacía imposible no sentir la masiva cantidad de poder que desprendía aquel Hollow inmenso.

Era tanta que le aterraba.

No podía moverse de su lugar por estar temblando del miedo.

Incluso en algunos instantes le costaba respirar.

Realmente deseaba que el castaño estuviera bien, también el Hollow murciélago pero principalmente el castaño.

Con su energía sellada no lograría absolutamente nada contra ese Hollow, ella sabía que podía desactivarla en cualquier momento, pero también era consciente de que ese Hollow superaba por mucho su poder aunque estuviera desbloqueado. La Resurrección quizás le daría una posibilidad, por desgracia, ella no podía ir a ese lugar, podría ser víctima del fuego cruzado intentando llegar a su otra mitad para realizarla. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Starrk y en el Hollow murciélago.

BOOOOOMMMMMMM

Esa explosión provoco que algunos fragmentos de roca se desprendieran del techo de la cueva y cayeran sobre Lilynette y el ojiverde.

La pequeña rubia se encogió en su sitio cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En Hueco Mundo no existían los milagros, ella lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba deseando que un milagro sucediera y salvara a su otra mitad y al Hollow murciélago de ojos verdes?

-¿Umm? Buaaaaa- Lilynette se sorprendió cuando escucho un bostezo frente a ella. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde había despertado y ahora se frotaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, que bien dormiiiiii- se estiro a la vez que decía eso con un leve ronroneo- realmente me hacía falta- entonces se percato de la presencia de Lilynette a su lado, pero no encontró a Starrk y a Ulquiorra, también noto que ahora estaba en un ambiente distinto al que estaba cuando se durmió- ¿Lilynette? ¿Dónde están Starrk y el Hollow murciélago? Además ¿Dónde estamos?- Inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

Antes de que la niña arrancar pudiera decir algo, una nueva explosión se oyó, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó.

Lilynette en ese momento pensó en pedirle que fuera a ayudarlos, pero no estaba segura, ella sabía que Midori era fuerte ya que pudo estar muy cerca de ella y del castaño y no morir por su poder, sin embargo, no conocía del todo su poder por lo que no sabía si serviría de algo hacerlo.

Estuvo debatiéndose por algunos segundos. Al final decidió hacerlo, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

-Midori debes ayudar a Starrk y al Hollow murciélago están luchando con un Hollow súper poderoso Starrk me dijo que me alejara contigo y eso hice encontré esta cueva y entré luego el poder de ese Hollow aumento demasiado comenzaron a haber explosiones que sacudieron la cueva yo estaba muy asustada y preocupada por Starrk y el Hollow tanto que incluso desee que algún milagro ocurriera y luego- sus palabras salían muy rápidamente, obviamente estaba agitada. Antes de que continuara Midori la tomo de un hombro y le dijo que se calmara. Una vez se relajo lo bastante, Midori le pregunto.

-¿Dijiste que estaban luchando con otro Hollow Lilynette?- a pesar de la seriedad del momento una expresión serena permanecía gravada en sus facciones.

La pequeña rubia asintió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la inmensa presión espiritual del Hollow el pelinegro ojiverde no mostraba señales de verse afectado por esta. A su mente llego la idea de que no podía sentirla pero fue rápidamente descartada al considerarla irracional. Si ella podía sentir esa presión espiritual con tanta facilidad no había forma de que el no pudiera.

Sus dudas fueron rápidamente aclaradas cuando él dijo.

-Entonces lo mejor será que nos dirijamos a donde están luchando. Me puedo imaginar que tan poderoso es por esta presión espiritual, no creo que sea alguien con quien puedan lidiar fácilmente.

BRROOOOMMMMM

-¿Umm?- el ojiverde hizo una expresión de interés al escuchar ese sonido- Veo que Starrk quito el sello de sus poderes, lo deben estar pasando muy mal esos dos- comento de una manera extrañamente tranquila.

Lilynette se preocupo por sus palabras. Entonces miro con extrañeza como Midori le daba la espalda y se agachaba frente a ella.

-Sube- le dijo- debemos apresurarnos o ese Hollow los destruirá.

Lilynette asintió con la cabeza y se aproximo a la espalda del pelinegro ojiverde para luego subirse a esta.

-Sujétate- luego de decirle eso desapareció con un Shunpo.

-Cero- una ráfaga azul fue disparada desde la mano del castaño en direccion al pecho del Hollow colosal.

Detrás del Hollow, Ulquiorra creó una jabalina de energía verde y voló hacia la cabeza de Yammy con intención de cortarlo.

-Aburrido- debido a su tamaño, el Hollow colosal movió con cierta lentitud una de sus manos y con un movimiento de esta desvió el Cero con suma facilidad, sorprendiendo al castaño en gran medida.

SHHHIIIII

Ulquiorra no se sorprendió, pero se sintió muy frustrado cuando solo consiguió que chispas salieran como si estuviera tratando de cortar un metal con otro.

-¡Cuidado!- Starrk le grito luego de ver que Yammy dirigió una mano a donde estaba Ulquiorra tratando de aplastarlo a pesar de no estar viéndolo. El Hollow murciélago se alejo de la cabeza del Hollow con un sonido al oír la advertencia del castaño.

ZOOOMMMM

Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable de Yammy, el Hollow murciélago cargo un Cero en su dedo índice y lo disparo a la espalda del Hollow colosal.

BOOOOMMMM

Una gran explosión se hizo visible en dicha zona de su cuerpo, sin embargo, al disiparse el humo que esta genero no se podía ver ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

Con lentitud Yammy giro su cuerpo hacia atrás para mirar a Ulquiorra, el cual se notaba sorprendido ya que cargo mucho poder en ese Cero y no consiguió nada.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? Eres insignificante- su mirada parecía aburrida.

Ulquiorra simplemente se quedo callado, pensando en algún plan para dañarlo.

-Buaahhhhhh- Yammy bostezo- que aburrimiento, ni siquiera pueden herirme. Deberían dejar de alargar esto y dejar que me los coma- le dijo.

ZOOOMMMMM

-¡!- se sobresalto un poco al escuchar el sonido de energía reuniéndose detrás de él. Giro su cuerpo nuevamente y allí pudo ver al Arrancar con un Cero cargado en su mano, de la cual gotas de sangre salían.

-Gran Rey Cero- hablo el castaño para luego disparar el poderoso ataque a la máscara de Yammy.

BOOOOMMMMMMMM

Una gran explosión se mostró cuando la ráfaga choco con la zona mencionada.

Sorprendentemente, aquel ataque fue lo bastante poderoso para hacer retroceder un paso al Hollow colosal.

-Gah, eso dolió mucho- se quejo el ser, cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo se podían apreciar pequeñas grietas en su máscara.

Ulquiorra miro con gran asombro esa hazaña, realmente aquel Arrancar era muy poderoso.

Este por su parte miraba a su enemigo con aquella mirada perezosa, pero observando atentamente cada uno de sus movimiento.

-Bien, al menos tu puedes entretenerme un poco más- le dijo para después reír- realmente disfrutare el comerte.

Luego de comentar eso retrajo su brazo derecho con intensión de arrojarle un golpe al castaño, este solo se quedo allí, listo para esquivar contraatacar.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara por estar inmersos en su pelea, el pelinegro y la rubia aparecieron no muy lejos de ellos. Midori observo con una notable sorpresa a Yammy.

-Silver, ¿Es lo que creo que es?- le pregunto a su maestro y amigo con sus pensamientos.

-No cabe duda, es un Hollow de la raza de bestias de la ira. Pensé que todos habían sido eliminados en la gran guerra- la voz del rey del Vacio sonó en su mente, respondiéndole.

-Tal parece que quedaron algunos. El estar en su presencia me resulta increíble, son Hollows de un nivel muy alto- dijo con su mente sin despegar la vista del Hollow que luchaba contra el castaño y el Hollow murciélago.

-No puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad; debes intentar reclutarlo, será de gran ayuda contra los Shinigamis.

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras, desde que sentí su poder en esa cueva me dieron ganas de reclutarlo- sonrió para luego agacharse, la rubia entendió eso como una señal para que bajara y así lo hizo.

El ojiverde volvió a su anterior posición y entonces miro a Lilynette con una sonrisa.

-Voy a ir a ayudarlos, por favor quédate aquí mientras tanto- pidió.

Ella asintió y el pelinegro empezó a caminar con direccion a los contrincantes.

-¿¡Podrás con él!?- Lilynette le pregunto elevando la voz cuando estuvo algo lejos.

-¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes!- respondió sin voltear a verla ni detenerse.

BOOMM

Un Cero verde chocó con el suelo no muy lejos de él un par de segundos después de hablar. A pesar de ello, no pareció alterarse en absoluto y continuó acercándose.

De alguna manera parecía gracioso.

Estaba caminando con total tranquilidad y sin prisa hacia un Hollow de tamaño gigantesco que luchaba contra otros dos pequeños mientras múltiples ataques de estos últimos colisionaban a su alrededor produciendo enormes explosiones.

PAM

El castaño recibió de lleno un golpe de Yammy que lo envió a velocidad vertiginosa contra la arena, levantando una enorme cantidad de esta.

BOOOMMM

Un Cero disparado por el Hollow murciélago estallo al hacer contacto con rostro de su enemigo, pero no pareció hacer ningún efecto.

ZOOOOMMMMM

Cuando el humo se disipo, Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando noto un Cero rojo enfrente de la boca de Yammy. De un momento a otro el Cero estallo liberando una ráfaga del tamaño del cuerpo del Hollow colosal.

Ulquiorra no pensó en nada cuando vio esa ráfaga roja acercarse. De no haber sido por su instinto de Hollow, que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera en un lapso de tiempo de medio segundo antes de ser alcanzado por la ráfaga seguramente habría sido borrado. El Hollow de ojos verdes apareció a la izquierda de Yammy a una buena distancia. Aunque logro esquivar la mayor parte del Cero no pudo hacerlo por completo, razón por la cual le faltaba un brazo. Una cantidad considerable de sangre se estaba derramando por la herida, algunas gotas caían en la piel del Hollow dándole algo de color.

-Esto ya duro demasiado, es hora de comer- declaro el Hollow colosal para empezar a acercarse a Ulquiorra, sus pasos resonaban por toda el área y causaban temblores.

Por su parte el Hollow murciélago blanco trataba de pensar en algo. Desde el momento en que vio al Arrancar ser golpeado entendió que ese combate estaba perdido, su poder no era suficiente para dañar a su oponente por más empeño que pusiera en intentarlo, así que vio el huir como el único medio que tenían para sobrevivir. No sería difícil, solo debía moverse rápido hasta donde Starrk cayo para recogerlo y luego reunirse con Lilynette y Midori para irse lo más lejos que pudieran.

Se preparo para usar Sonido en ese mismo instante, pero se detuvo cuando alcanzo a divisar una figura en la arena que se acercaba a Yammy.

-Ehh- el mencionado pareció notar su presencia ya que miro hacia abajo y allí vio a Midori quien se detuvo segundos después a una distancia no muy alejada de él.

¡WOW!

¡Es mucho más grande si lo ves de cerca!

Justo lo que esperaba de la raza de Hollows más grande que hay.

-No te desconcentres Midori, piensa con más cuidado que nunca lo que vayas a decirle- no te preocupes por eso Silver, soy bueno hablando con otros-lo sé, solo quiero que tengas en mente que esta es una oportunidad única que quizás nunca se presente de nuevo.

Ayy, ahora estoy nervioso, muchas gracias.

-Oye no te enojes, sabes que no era mi intención- ya lo sé, disculpa, es solo que ahora se me hará un poco más complicado hablar con él- solo inhala y exhala hasta que te calmes, y hazlo rápido, este Hollow te mira fijamente.

Eleve mi vista hacia el Hollow ya que mire al suelo cuando hablaba con Silver y, efectivamente, tenía sus ojos puestos en mi.

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres?- el me pregunto, que brusco.

-No seas descortés, antes de preguntarle su nombre a alguien debes decirle el tuyo primero- le reproche.

-¿Ehh?- el hizo una mueca- bahh, como sea, mi nombre es el grande y poderoso Yammy- el inflo su pecho con un cierto aire de arrogancia cuando dijo su nombre, yo forcé una sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Pues, mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura- me presenté saludando con mi mano.

-Je, no debiste decirme tu nombre, no lo recordare- me dijo, en sus ojos veo un cierto menosprecio hacia mi persona.

Se nota a leguas que este Hollow es un engreído. No me gusta la gente así pero no puedo hacer más que soportarlo si quiero unirlo.

-Es por educación- respondió a sus palabras y luego le pregunte- ¿Vives por aquí?

-No hay razón para que le responda algo a un insecto.

-Entiendo, ¿Pero podrías hacer una excepción con este insecto?- intente seguirle el juego, pareció servir ya que me dijo.

-Hmp, bueno, ya que insistes te lo diré. No vivo por aquí, estoy moviéndome por este lugar todo el tiempo buscando Hollows para comer- asentí a su respuesta.

-Ya veo, ¿Y has comido algo hoy?- volví a preguntar, el ladeo la cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué debería importarte, pero no. Todos los Hollows que había por aquí murieron hace rato, no sé de donde vino, pero una energía muy fuerte se sintió y acabo con todos ellos, yo sobreviví porque soy mucho más poderoso que ellos.

¿Una energía muy fuerte? ¿Me pregunto qué habrá sido?

-Yo puedo responderte- la voz de Silver sonó en mi cabeza-esa energía era de la espada azul, es una modificación que le hice hace mucho. Sirve para encargarse de los enemigos que estén en la zona donde sea invocada o desenvainada, aunque solo puede matar enemigos sin mucha fuerza.

-Así que era eso, pero tengo una duda, yo no considero a los Hollows como enemigos, ¿Por qué los afecto?

-Si hay una sola parte de tu corazón que los considere enemigos entonces la energía los dañara. Seguramente les debes guardar rencor por algo en el fondo.

¿Rencor? ¿Por qué les guardaría rencor a los Hollows si no me han hecho nada?

-A ti no, pero no es necesario que te hagan algo a ti para sentir rencor- con esas palabras lo comprendí.

Se trataba de lo de la familia de John, ellas fueron asesinadas por un Hollow e hicieron que John estuviera muy triste, supongo que fue por eso que les guarde rencor muy en el fondo considerando lo importante que John es para mí.

Aunque me sorprende haber sentido rencor hacia ellos hasta ahora, supongo que me falta madurar más.

Como sea.

Arreglare eso luego, ahora debo centrarme en tratar de reclutar a este Hollow.

Pude notar cómo me miraba, creo que debe estar algo extrañado por mi silencio.

-Eso debe ser muy frustrante ¿No?- me apresure a hablar- el no haber podido comer nada en todo el día.

-Si- el bufo diciendo eso, luego sonrió- Pero me encontré un par de Hollows que me servirán de alimento, uno es ese Hollow con alas de por allá- señalo con su pulgar a un lado de él, miré en esa direccion y noté al Hollow murciélago, gracias a mi vista entrenada fui capaz de notar que le faltaba un brazo, razón por la que me sorprendí- y el otro tenia la máscara rota y pelo castaño, le di un buen golpe hace poco, espero que no haya muerto; comerlo no será lo mismo si no puedo escuchar sus gritos de dolor, aunque con el de las alas no tengo opción porque no tiene boca.

Muy bien, eso que dijo me molesto bastante, aunque no deje que lo notara, pero de todas formas hable.

-¿Podrías por favor no comértelos?- le pedí lo más calmado que pude mantenerme.

-¿Qué?- el alzó una ceja.

-¿Podrías por favor no comértelos?- repetí mi petición- ellos son mis compañeros, me gustaría que no les hicieras nada- aclaré.

El me vio raro por unos segundos, entonces miró al Hollow murciélago y luego a otra direccion, como parecía estar viendo algo en específico supuse que se trataba de Starrk que seguramente debía estar fuera de combate, si lo golpeó con una de esas manos gigantes no me sorprendería.

Regreso su mirada a mí y pareció estar examinándome. De un momento a otro empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que decía.

-Ya entiendo, ya entiendo- hablo carcajeándose- tú eras el sujeto que cargaba esa mocosa hace rato, pensé que ella y tu habían huido, no te reconocí porque no podía verte la cara en ese momento.

Supongo que eso sucedió cuando dormía.

-¡Realmente tengo suerte! Ahora no serán solo dos, sino tres los que me comeré- cuando dijo eso supe que debía tratar de convencerlo, y rápido- y si encuentro a la mocosa serán cuatro, ¡Qué suerte!

En ese momento pude sentir como el Hollow murciélago se acercaba a mí. Mire en la direccion por donde venia y lo vi parado junto a mi observando a Yammy.

Supongo que quiere ayudarme en caso de que no pueda con el si ataca.

-Jejeje, muy bien, prepárense a ser mi comida- el dijo acercando sus manos a nosotros.

-Esa es una buena propuesta- hable, aunque obviamente no era cierto-pero tengo una mucho mejor para ti.

El se detuvo y me miro.

-¿A si? ¿Qué?- debo ser directo.

-Únete a nosotros- cuando dije eso él soltó un ¿Eh?"- déjame explicarte, estoy reuniendo a Hollows poderosos para luchar contra los Shinigamis y derrotarlos, ahora mismo solo están este Hollow, el Hollow sin mascara que también luchaba contigo y a la niña que mencionaste, pero quiero seguir reuniendo más Hollows y tu poder es increíble, así que quisiera que te unieras a nosotros como un nuevo compañero- entonces le extendí la mano- ¿Qué dices?

El me estuvo mirando por largos segundos, no sabría decir si estaba confundido u otra cosa, su mirada no me dice nada.

-jeje

Se rio.

-Jejeje

Su risa sonó más fuerte.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE- su risa se volvió en una sonora carcajada, tengo un mal presentimiento- ¡Que gracioso!... Pedirme que me una a ustedes alguien como yo jamás me asociaría con unos míseros gusanos como ustedes- no paraba de reírse.

Cuando dijo eso bajé mi mano, sé que es una oportunidad única, pero yo lo sé, este tipo nunca se nos unirá aunque insista y le diga mil un cosas, lo veo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Silver- me disculpe mentalmente.

-Está bien, de todas formas coincido contigo, solo me bastó que dijera algunas palabras para saber qué tipo de persona es- me alegra saber eso.

Y aunque se nos uniera, sería muy problemático después.

Lo sé por la forma en la que me ve ahora mismo, como si no fuera más que un insecto sin importancia, eso no está nada bien; si eso piensa de mi será casi imposible que me respete en el futuro cuando le de alguna orden, y además de eso; no sería un buen compañero, mi intuición me lo dice.

Aun así le pregunto una última vez.

-¿Estás seguro?- alcé una ceja cuando hablé, el no me respondió y solo rio.

-Jejeje, tanta risa me abrió más el apetito- ahora nos dio una mirada maliciosa y volvió a acercar sus manos.

Tomare eso como un estoy seguro.

-Uff, supongo que no puedo hacer nada- hable en derrota, entonces le dedique una mirada al Hollow murciélago- ve a recoger a Starrk y después con Lilynette, yo me encargare de este tipo.

El me miro por unos segundos, luego me señalo con su dedo y después a Yammy, ¿Será que me está preguntando si podre con él?

-No te preocupes por mí, ve a hacer lo que te dije por favor, iré con ustedes en un momento- le sonreí.

Otra vez me miro por un momento para después asentir y desaparecer con un Sonido.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde fue tu amigo?- me pregunto Yammy.

-Fue a buscar al Hollow de mascara rota, me reuniré con ellos y la niña después de que te derrote- respondí a su duda.

El comenzó a reírse como loco por mis palabras.

-¡Muy buena broma! Un gusano como tu ¿Derrotarme? Claro.

-No soy tan débil como parezco Yammy- le dije, el pareció molestarse.

-No vuelvas a decir mi nombre insecto, me insulta el que un ser inferior a mi lo diga.

-¿Ser inferior? Interesante declaración, aunque no es cierta ya que todos somos iguales- hable en respuesta a sus palabras.

-¿Tu, igual a mi?- creo que se molesto un poco más que antes- me sorprende que un gusano tenga la osadía de decir eso, está bien, déjame mostrarte la diferencia que existe entre nosotros- luego de decir eso empezó a elevar su puño.

-De acuerdo- no perdí la calma ante su obvia intención de aplastarme.

Cuando finalmente termino de ascender su puño lo bajo con rapidez.

Justamente un par de segundos antes de que me alcanzara murmure.

-Qué pena.

Veamos, creo que para no lastimarlo debo ser cuidadoso.

Coloque a Starrk en la arena de forma lenta, creo que eso está bien.

Mire a Lilynette a su lado, le está saliendo agua de los ojos al ver a Starrk.

Qué raro, no sabía que algo como eso era posible, supongo que los Arrancars realmente son diferentes a los Hollows, aunque tampoco se tanto de ambos para saberlo.

No importa.

Dirigí mi vista a donde estaban Midori y ese Yammy.

Me sorprende su poder, apenas fui capaz de dañarlo un poco.

Incluso con Starrk ayudándome no pudimos hacer mucho.

Es un oponente muy fuerte, ¿Me pregunto cómo podrá Midori con él?

Aunque he visto algo de su poder cuando luchamos y sé que debe ser muy fuerte no puedo evitar dudar de si podrá con Yammy.

El solo pensar en su poder me hace temblar, no sé la razón completa de eso pero si se que en parte es porque es muy poderoso.

-Qué alivio, solo está durmiendo- oí la voz de Lilynette a mi izquierda, mire a ese lado y allí estaba ella, también veía a donde Midori y Yammy- ¿Por qué no estás ayudándolo?- me pregunto, tenía una mueca en su rostro.

Ladee mi cabeza ante su pregunta.

-Se supone que todos somos compañeros aquí, deberías darle una mano.

¿Compañeros?

Compañerismo.

Midori menciono esa palabra cuando me dijo que apretara su mano, aunque no entendí su significado.

Obviamente tiene algo que ver con ser compañeros, aunque no entiendo cual es la importancia de esa palabra.

Sé que el significado de compañero es alguien que te acompaña, pero no puedo comprender nada más aparte de eso.

¿Será que los compañeros son algo importante?

Ellos son mis compañeros, me gustaría que no les hicieras nada fue lo que Midori dijo, lo escuche con mis sensibles oídos.

Parece que para él los compañeros son algo con cierto valor, ¿Me pregunto por qué?

No pensare en eso por ahora, quizás luego pueda tratarlo con Midori.

Me vuelvo a concentrar en donde están Midori y Yammy. Por la expresión de Yammy puedo notar que está molesto por algo.

Entonces el comienza a elevar su puño, creo que va a atacar a Midori.

-¡Lo va a aplastar!- Lilynette a mi lado, se veía extraña, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y apretaba los dientes al igual que sus puños, ¿Qué le pasará?

Otra vez miré en direccion a ellos dos para observar el momento en que Yammy bajaba su puño con mucha rapidez, seguramente por el peso de sus brazos la velocidad había sido aumentada al descender.

BROOOMMMMM

Note como una gran nube de arena se levanto en el momento en que su puño cayó sobre Midori.

-¡Midori!- Lilynette grito, la volví a ver y otra vez está saliendo agua de sus ojos a la vez que aprieta los dientes.

No logro comprender como hace que agua salga de sus ojos o por qué lo hace.

Mi vista se pozo nuevamente en la nube de arena que levanto el golpe de Yammy. En ese momento note algo raro, el brazo de Yammy esta temblando.

La nube de arena se mantuvo por algunos segundos más y cuando se disipo, abrí mis ojos de la impresión.

Allí estaba Midori, deteniendo el golpe de Yammy con su espada, la cual sujetaba con ambas manos.

Como no prestaba tanta atención hace poco no me concentre en escuchar lo que decían pero ahora agudice mis oídos cuando note que Midori estaba hablando.

Lo que dijo fue:

-Que golpe más fuerte, sí que me costó pararlo.

Luego de que dijo eso creo que se agacho, porque el puño de Yammy bajo sutilmente y luego debió ponerse en pie rápido porque todo el brazo de Yammy se elevo violentamente.

Tener la fuerza para hacer algo así, no cabe duda que se estaba conteniendo mucho cuando peleo conmigo.

-¡Imposible!- Yammy grito, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debía de estar sorprendido por tal hazaña.

-Realmente es una lástima que no te nos unas, serias una gran ayuda- ahora habló Midori, su voz sonaba algo caída- bueno, ya lo dije: no puedo hacer nada, y aunque no me guste la idea, tengo que acabar contigo, serias una amenaza para mis compañeros si te dejo vivir.

Compañeros, allí está otra vez esa palabra

-¿Acabar conmigo? ¡No seas tan confiado solo porque pudiste parar mi golpe! ¡Ni siquiera use toda mi fuerza!- no pude seguir con mis pensamientos porque Yammy dijo eso.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?- Midori le respondió con una pregunta.

-Entonces usa toda tu fuerza ahora, porque ahora si te atacare con toda la mía- nuevamente levanto uno de sus puños, puedo notar unas cuantas venas en el antebrazo y el puño, debe estar apretándolo mucho.

-Perdón pero, no puedo hacer eso- ¿No puede?

-¡Pues estas muerto!- Yammy bajo su puño cuando gritó eso.

Otra nube de arena se creó cuando el puño colisiono con Midori.

-GAAAAHHHHH- Yammy grito y luego elevo su puño, pude notar como sangre salía de este.

La nube volvió a desvanecerse y vi a Midori, solo que ahora ya no sujetaba la espada con las dos manos, ahora la sujetaba con la mano derecha y tenía su mano izquierda extendida hacia arriba.

Debió parar el puño de Yammy con una mano y saco su espada con la otra para cortarlo.

Si es así, entonces no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál es su fuerza verdadera.

-Me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida, no me gusta ver como otros sufren- es la primera vez que oigo esas palabras, estoy acostumbrado a un ambiente donde lo único que hay son criaturas hambrientas que disfrutan del sufrimiento de aquellos a los que devoran, aunque yo nunca he sentido gusto por algo como eso y dudo que algún día lo disfrute, no veo nada de sentido en eso.

-Tú, ¡MALDITO!- Me sorprendí cuando abrió su boca y cargó un Cero frente a esta, es posible que tenga la misma potencia que el que me disparo hace rato.

-Lo siento- escuche murmurar a Midori quien volvió a sujetar su espada con las dos manos.

ZAS

-¡!- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de lo que vi.

En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo Midori giro su espada de tal forma que ahora su filo apuntaba hacia arriba y arrojo un corte en esta direccion, y en el momento en que lo hizo el Cero se disipo.

-N-no puedeser- luego de que Yammy tartamudeara su cuerpo se dividió en dos, derramándose su sangre en la arena.

Aquella imagen de Yammy siendo vencido por Midori con tanta rapidez no paró de repetirse en mi mente por algunos segundos.

Ni siquiera Starrk y yo pudimos hacerlo aun después de luchar tan duro contra él y Midori lo logro con un solo ataque.

No sé por qué, pero tengo una sensación en mi pecho que no me gusta

BROOM

El suelo en el que estaba parado tembló haciendo que me tambaleara levemente, mire hacia Yammy y Midori y pude ver que ambas mitades del cuerpo de Yammy cayeron a la arena, podía ver algo de esta levantada.

-I-Increíble- mire hacia Lilynette quien dijo eso, se notaba que estaba sorprendida también- lo derroto de un solo golpe, no me esperaba que tuviera tanto poder, es genial.

Vuelvo mi atención a Midori y veo que está parado frente a las mitades del cuerpo de Yammy y tiene su espada envainada.

-Es una pena, me hubiese gustado darle una vida mejor que la que tienen los Hollows aquí- ¿Una vida mejor? ¿A que se referirá con eso? ¿Algo bueno nos pasara si derrotamos a los Shinigamis?

En ese momento advertí que Midori se giró en direccion a nosotros y luego desapareció.

Fiuu

-Ya estoy aquí- viré mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me asombré cuando lo vi parado a un lado de Starrk que seguía inconsciente.

Observe sutilmente a Lilynette y esta también estaba sorprendida por la velocidad con la que se movió.

-Debo tratarlo inmediatamente, es muy probable que tenga huesos rotos y órganos destrozados- Midori dijo con la mirada fija en Starrk.

Se arrodillo junto a él y acerco sus manos.

-¿Qué harás Midori?- Lilynette se aproximó a él.

-Solamente lo curare- le respondió de forma rápida.

También me acerque a él, tengo curiosidad por lo que hará.

Debo ser cuidadoso, por como se ve su cuerpo entiendo que el mínimo error podría ser fatal para él.

Antes de comenzar necesito un análisis un poco más detallado, veamos

Acerque mis manos hacia él y una luz amarilla salió.

Este es un Kido especial que Silver me enseño, es tan antiguo que actualmente casi nadie lo conoce. Su función es la de encontrar y analizar el estado de algún ser. Es bastante útil para el Kaido.

Oh, por dios, sabía que estaba muy dañado pero no esperé esto.

Todas sus cotillas están rotas, tiene múltiples hemorragias internas, órganos destruidos, algunas contusiones.

Me alegro de que no se vea a simple vista, de ser así Lilynette estaría mucho más preocupada de lo que se ve que esta.

Es un alivio de que este dentro de los límites de mis capacidades medicas.

Alejé mis manos de Starrk y forme una barrera a su alrededor.

Si no soy rápido con esto las consecuencias serán graves, no sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo a estado así.

Introduje el Kaido en la barrera y luego lo dirigí hacia Starrk.

Es bueno que la anatomía de los Arrancars sea igual a la de los humanos y Shinigamis salvo por el corazón, me facilita el trabajo de curarlo.

Me mantuve tratando las heridas internas de Starrk por unos minutos más.

Entonces abrí un pequeño agujero en la barrera y pase mi mano izquierda por este para acercarla al pecho de Starrk, debajo de su agujero Hollow y volví a usar el Kido para analizar su estado.

-Ruptura de órganos, 50% y en descenso. Hemorragia interna, 40% y en descenso. Huesos rotos 30% y en descenso. Contusiones 30% y en descenso. Regeneración de sangre y nutrientes 100%- su estado paso de grave a medio, solo debo usar un poco más de energía y estará listo.

ZOOOMMM

La barrera emitió un fuerte brillo, estoy reflejando tanto Kaido como puedo.

-Estado de los órganos, 100%. Niveles de sangre 100%. Estado de los huesos 100%. Estado mental 100%- luego de decir eso hice desaparecer la barrera y me limpie algo de sudor que bajaba por mi frente- listo, ya no corre peligro, aunque estará inconsciente por un rato.

Una vez dije eso Lilynette se lanzo a abrazar a Starrk.

No la conozco desde hace mucho, pero por la forma en que actúa estoy seguro de que no lo demostraría si Starrk estuviera consiente, sin embargo, también estoy seguro de que lo quiere y se preocupa por él.

Mientras esperábamos a que Starrk despertara nos sentamos en la arena y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, bueno, al menos Lilynette y yo, el Hollow murciélago solo se sentó junto a nosotros y nos miraba. Estuvimos así por alrededor de veinte minutos cuando por fin Starrk despertó.

Cuando nos percatamos de ello y lo miramos, notamos como el también nos miraba a nosotros.

Me acerque a él y lo ayude a levantarse, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de que no tuviera problemas cuando lo solté, algunas veces ni yo mismo me creo el nivel que el alcanzado en Kaido.

Bueno, debo sentirme orgulloso, es el fruto de haberme esforzado por tantos años.

-Lilynette, Hollow murciélago- los dos me miraron cuando los llame- necesito decirles algo a Starrk y a ustedes, por favor acérquense.

Ellos hicieron lo que les pedí y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca yo me aleje un poco y los mire.

-Escuchen, antes de empezar a luchar con Yammy el me dijo que en esta zona todos los Hollows habían muerto- omití la parte de la gran energía para evitar posibles preguntas- es por eso que antes de derrotarlo tuve esta idea: nos separaremos en grupos de dos, Starrk y Lilynette y el Hollow murciélago y yo, ambos grupos iremos en diferentes direcciones y reclutaremos a todo Hollow que encontremos.

-¿Por qué debemos separarnos?- Starrk inquirió.

-De esa forma cubriremos más terreno. En el plazo de una semana nos reuniremos en este mismo punto.

-¿Cómo se supone que volveremos aquí? En este desierto es casi imposible distinguir un lugar de otro- ahora pregunta Lilynette.

-No te preocupes- después de que dije eso acerque mis manos a las frentes de Starrk y Lilynette y las toque con mis índices cuyas puntas emitieron un destello por un instante, cuando los aparte un punto negro quedo gravado en el lugar donde toqué.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Lilynette volvió a preguntar a la vez que tocaba su frente.

-Otro truco que aprendí hace tiempo. Es una marca que localiza la firma espiritual de quien la coloca, de esa forma podrán encontrarme sin importar donde este.

-¡Eres increíble!- Lilynette exclamo con una sonrisa.

Jejeje, no puedo negar que me encanta cuando me alagan, aunque me muestre humilde.

-Bueno, habrá que comenzar de inmediato, ustedes irán en esa direccion- señale a mi derecha- y nosotros en esta- señale a mi izquierda- como dije, nos reuniremos aquí en una semana, procuren reclutar a tantos Hollows como puedan.

-Si- ambos asintieron y luego fueron en la direccion que les dije.

Yo me gire para ver al Hollow murciélago por unos momentos y le dije.

-Nosotros también debemos ponernos en marcha Murciélago-san- el ladeo la cabeza por el nombre y yo me reí- te llamare así, no conozco tu nombre y no me gusta estar llamándote Hollow murciélago todo el tiempo, ¿Qué te parece?

Ante mi pregunta el solo se me quedo mirando por unos momentos antes de asentir.

-Muy bien, entonces Murciélago-san, ¡En marcha!- exclame mirando a la direccion que escogí para nosotros y comenzando a caminar, miré sobre mi hombro y Murciélago-san me seguía.

Unos segundos después ambos usamos Shunpo y Sonido respectivamente.

Fin del Capitulo.

Buenas mis queridos lectores, aquí estoy yo, Ace Darkbringer con el capitulo 4 de El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Aquí como pudieron ver el personaje ya ha adquirido un nombre ¿Qué les pareció?

Algunos de los espada, Ulquiorra y Starrk, además de Lilynette han aparecido ya en este capitulo y se unieron a Midori.

Debo decir que en la primera conversación entre Starrk, Lilynette y Midori me inspire un poco en la de el fanfic White, que por cierto, es la historia que me motivo a escribir esta, aunque obviamente las cosas no son iguales.

¿Se sorprendieron cuando Midori venció a Yammy tan fácilmente? Créanme que todavía le queda mucho poder por mostrar.

¿Por qué Yammy murió en vez de reclutarlo? Pues que puedo decir, Yammy no me agrada mucho que digamos y creo que esta mejor así que siendo parte importante de la historia.

Bueno, ahora mismo los dejo con Midori

-Es bueno volver a verlos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

-Oye Midori, creo que deberías prepararte un poco, este Adjucha es más fuerte de lo que parece- la voz de Silver sonó en su mente.

-No te preocupes, puedo encargarme de él- Midori respondió despreocupado.

-No te confíes Midori- Silver advirtió y no dijo nada más.

-Je, me alegra que se preocupe por mí, pero está exagerando esta vez- vuelve a mirar a los lectores- esperen el próximo capitulo por favor, se llamara, Buscando compañeros parte 2, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, estos me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	6. Buscando compañeros parte 2

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _Hola_ \- personaje pensando.

- **Hola** \- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

- ** _Hola_** \- ser superior pensando.

-*Hola*- espíritu de Zanpakuto hablando.

-* _Hola_ *- espíritu de Zanpakuto pensando.

Capitulo 5: Buscando compañeros parte 2.

Días.

Semanas.

Meses.

Años.

Décadas.

Siglos.

Milenios.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué a este lugar?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé con el plan de Silver para cumplir con mi destino?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Murciélago-san y yo nos separamos de Starrk y Lilynette para cubrir más terreno y tener más posibilidades de encontrar otros Hollows poderosos?

No tengo idea.

Este lugar es igual que el interior de la espada azul en que ninguno permite medir el tiempo.

Últimamente he pensado ello y me parece una cruel ironía. Pareciera que en lugar de salir de aquel lugar, solo entré en una versión, con más color y cosas, de él.

Me resulta tan triste que quisiera llorar, pero luego recuerdo que hace mucho aprendí que llorar no soluciona las malas situaciones y se me pasa.

Y mucho menos la situación en la que me encuentro.

Esta situación solo la podría resolver terminando lo que vine a hacer aquí.

Y para ser honesto con ustedes, deseo terminarla lo más pronto posible.

Tan solo imagínense lo que es estar en un desierto infinito, donde reina el silencio, siempre es de noche; hay criaturas peligrosas en cualquier lugar (aunque eso último no me preocupa tanto) y la única compañía que tienen es alguien que no habla en absoluto y siempre emite un aura melancólica.

Cuando estaba dentro de la espada azul, más de una vez estuve a punto de enloquecer por el vacio y el silencio casi total del lugar.

Lo único que me salvó de eso fue Silver, y tiempo después, también AoiTenshi.

Pero aunque ellos me ayudaban, varias veces sentí como mi mente flaqueaba, y como mi voluntad de mantener la cordura disminuía.

Pensé que al salir, mi mente por fin podría relajarse, pero estoy seguro de que todos ustedes saben esto también como yo.

Que la realidad es una autentica hija de puta.

Y no traten de negarlo damas y caballeros, saben que es verdad.

La realidad es que ahora estoy en un lugar parecido.

La realidad es que continúo luchando mentalmente para mantenerme cuerdo.

La realidad es que voy perdiendo.

Y la realidad es que aun me falta mucho para salir de aquí.

Y es cierto que he aprendido a ser más paciente y he madurado, pero ni mi paciencia ni mi madurez pueden hacer algo contra este estado mental tan deteriorado que poseo ahora mismo. Un estado mental deteriorado que me encantaría que no existiera.

Pero tristemente, la realidad es que existe, y la realidad, por mucho que nos duela, sigue siendo la realidad. Debemos sobrellevarla lo mejor que podamos, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora, manteniendo una expresión tranquila y actuando normal a pesar de que mi mente se encuentra pendiendo de un hilo.

Y a pesar de la situación, debo reconocer que podría ser peor.

Ahora mismo podría estar totalmente solo, sin Silver y AoiTenshi, sin Murciélago-san; totalmente solo y mucho más susceptible a la locura.

Supongo que por lo menos debería tener un mínimo grado de agradecimiento por mi suerte.

PAM

Kuh

De un segundo a otro pude sentir como algo muy duro chocaba conmigo, no me di cuenta al estar ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

Por el golpe cerré los ojos, así que los abrí, y no pude sentir más ironía por lo que vi.

Una roca de un tono gris oscurecido y de gran tamaño.

No habían chocado conmigo, yo había chocado con algo.

- **Jajajajaja, ¡La próxima vez mira por dónde vas!** \- la molesta risa burlona de Silver resonó en mi cabeza.

Supongo que me lo merezco por estar distraído mientras me muevo con Shunpo, debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Me alejé de la roca mientras me sobaba la nariz, el lugar que hizo el primer contacto con la roca, y me tocaba las fosas nasales en busca de cualquier rastro de sangre.

Observé detrás de mí sin detener mi acción y pude ver a Murciélago-san, se había detenido y ahora estaba mirándome con su expresión y calma habituales, sin mostrar preocupación por mi estado.

Ahora mismo estoy cuestionando mucho si debería estar agradecido con mi suerte o no.

No importa.

Cuando el dolor en mi nariz pasó, alejé mi mano de ella y mire la roca por unos segundos. Si no fuese por mi Hierro, seguramente me habría roto la nariz, la roca incluso se agrietó por el choque.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo importante.

-Una colonia- deduje eso inmediatamente después de observar los múltiples agujeros que se hallaban esparcidos en aquella gran roca.

No pude evitar el dejar que una gran sonrisa se adueñara de mis facciones, esto era excelente.

En ningún momento después de que Murciélago-san y yo nos separásemos de Lilynette y Starrk logramos encontrar un solo Hollow, aunque buscamos muy minuciosamente.

Y lo más extraño es que, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta cuanto a pasado desde eso, estoy seguro de que ya pasó un tiempo.

Es como si los Hollows se ocultaran de nosotros.

Pero ahora que hemos encontrado esta colonia, tengo un poco más de esperanza.

Le hice una seña a Murciélago-san para que me siguiera y el pareció entender, ya que asintió y lo hizo.

Ambos entramos por el agujero más cercano y empezamos a explorar el lugar.

Me mantuve alerta en todo momento a mis alrededores. Soy muy fuerte, pero un ataque sorpresa bien hecho puede ser fatal.

Debo reconocer que este túnel me da cierto repelús por alguna razón. Tal vez sea por las numerosas estalactitas súper puntiagudas que hay, o por las enormes grietas en el techo y en las paredes que indican la inestabilidad del lugar, o sencillamente porque hay sangre y una que otra extremidad de Hollow en algunas partes del suelo.

No tengo ni idea.

Me detuve súbitamente en el momento en que vislumbré como una de las sombras del lugar se movió.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me concentré con la intención de detectar algún reiatsu cercano que no fuese el de Murciélago-san, pero no encontré nada.

Tal vez solo fuese mi imaginación.

Como el túnel se volvía más oscuro enfrente de nosotros, forme un pequeño Cero en uno de mis dedos índice y apunte hacia adelante como si este fuese una linterna.

Pero sorpresivamente, pude ver una silueta de un tamaño pequeño escondida entre las sombras gracias a la luz generada por el Cero.

La silueta pareció sobresaltarse y luego se alejo con mucha rapidez hacia la oscuridad.

Me revire a ver a Murciélago-san.

-¿Viste eso?- le pregunté tratando de comprobar si aquello había sido real.

El me dio un asentimiento de cabeza en confirmación.

-En ese caso debemos seguirlo- declaré y el asintió otra vez.

Con prisa, nos abrimos paso en la oscuridad con mi Cero siempre delante nuestro, buscando lo que sea que habíamos visto.

Pero en un momento dado, las palabras de Silver resonaron en mi cabeza luego de que me tropecé con algo y dos segundos después me sentí caer hacia la nada.

\- **¡La próxima vez mira por dónde vas!** \- no sabría decir si fue un recuerdo o si me lo repitió.

PAM

Pude sentir algo de dolor en mi cabeza, así como también oí el sonido de algo agrietándose.

Mi Cero se había disipado por la impresión, por lo que formé otro y luego mire hacia abajo. Lo que se había agrietado era el suelo.

-¡Uno de ellos cayó en la trampa, vamos por el otro!- escuché una voz masculina provenir de arriba mío, por lo que miré en esa direccion y, tal y como sospeché, caí por un agujero; un agujero trampa.

ZOOMM

El sonido de energía siendo reunida me fue claramente audible, antes de que una ráfaga amarilla pasara por encima del agujero, iluminando la zona de su interior que era más cercana a la entrada.

Por las palabras de aquella voz masculina, por mi capacidad de detectar firmas espirituales, por las pisadas diferentes que escucho y por ese Cero que paso sobre el agujero; deduzco que Murciélago-san ahora mismo está luchando con tres oponentes a la vez, y por lo visto, y para mi alegría; son Arrancars, lo sé porque aparte de poderes Hollow, también puedo sentir poderes de Shinigami en ellos.

Será mejor que vaya arriba. No es que mi compañero necesite que lo ayude, por lo que puedo notar, los enemigos no son muy fuertes. Estoy subiendo porque quiero evitar que los elimine.

Una vez salí del agujero, pude observar a Murciélago-san luchando con dos de los tres Arrancars. Uno de ellos era delgado y el otro grande, ambos con mascaras bastante raras, lo que me sorprendió, ya que los Arrancars no tienen máscaras completas como las de ellos. Ambos estaban tratando de golpearlo y le lanzaban Ceros, obviamente no lograban ni tocarlo.

-¡Pesche, Dondochakka, ustedes pueden!- gire mi vista hacia mi derecha cuando escuche aquella voz infantil y alegre diciendo eso.

Allí pude ver a una niña pequeña sentada sobre una roca. Parecía estar entre los cuatro y cinco años de edad. Tenía una cabellera corta, de un color verde más o menos azulado. Su color de piel era claro, aunque se veía sombrío debido a la oscuridad de la cueva. Sus ojos eran dueños de un color que nunca vi antes en los ojos de alguien más, siendo estos de un color marrón claro, pero a la vez beige, me pregunto qué color será. Justo de bajo de estos, apenas medio centímetro, una línea de un rosa fuerte se extendía horizontalmente por su rostro. Aparte de dicha línea, pude notar una cicatriz de tamaño considerable extendiéndose desde su frente hasta su nariz. Su vestimenta estaba conformada por algún tipo de camisón de color verde que la cubría hasta sus pies. Lo más interesante de su apariencia estaba en su cabeza, donde había una calavera de un aspecto divertido.

No parecía percatarse de mi presencia mientras lanzaba ánimos a quienes seguramente eran los dos Arrancars que luchaban contra Murciélago-san.

Me sentí sorprendido cuando noté que su presión espiritual era sumamente baja. Hay Arrancars con un nivel de reiatsu más bajo que el de un Shinigami común, normalmente son Arrancars que solían ser Hollows comunes, sin embargo, esos Arrancars seguían poseyendo un poder que no está en los limites mortales. Esta niña Arrancar, en cambio, posé un reiatsu semejante al de un humano cualquiera. Es algo muy extraño.

De repente, la niña se sobresaltó como si algo la hubiese asustado, a continuación giró su rostro en mi direccion de una forma extraña, como si su cuello se trabara a cada segundo y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi persona, me pareció como si toda la sangre de su cabeza hubiese desaparecido ya que se cara se tornó completamente blanca.

-¡GUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- me dolieron los oídos por el tremendo grito que soltó.

-¡NELL!- otro grito sonó, era la misma voz que escuche cuando estaba dentro del agujero.

Viré mi cabeza hacia donde el grito fue emitido, solo para que a continuación ladeara un poco mi cuerpo como respuesta a un pie que iba en direccion a mi pecho.

Un segundo después me agaché para evadir un puñetazo que apuntaba a mi rostro.

Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás para alejarme de mis atacantes, los cuales, quienes si no, eran los dos Arrancars que luchaban contra Murciélago-san.

Por lo que puedo descifrar gracias al aspecto del pie y el puño, quien me arrojó una patada fue el arrancar delgado y el del puñetazo fue el grande.

Ambos se posicionaron entre mi persona y la niña.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla¡- el arrancar más delgado me dijo mientras adoptaba una pose de combate.

El otro Arrancar asintió a las palabras del delgado e hizo lo mismo.

¿Arrancars que se preocupan por otros Arrancars? Nada mal, los Arrancars que desarrollan lazos con otros Arrancars son bastante raros, pero según Silver, los hace más fuertes, ya que el proteger a los Arrancars con quienes formaron lazos los motiva a aumentar su poder con rapidez.

Son justo lo que necesito en el ejército.

ZOOOMMM

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché dicho sonido. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el Arrancar de mascara rara estaba cargando un Cero de color amarillo en ¿Eso es un apéndice?

El Arrancar disparó su ataque, el cual se aproximo hacia mí con un sonido similar al de un rugido.

Quise poner mi mano frente a mí para que esta detuviese el Cero, pero me sorprendí cuando Murciélago-san apareció delante de mí, y con un movimiento descendente de su mano, destruyó el Cero con facilidad.

El Arrancar de mascara grande abrió los ojos a tope.

El Arrancar delgado se veía igual de sorprendido, pero pareció recuperarse de la impresión ya que uso Sonido para aparecer a un lado de Murciélago-san preparado para darle un golpe al rostro, golpe que fue detenido por Murciélago-san con su mano izquierda. Creo que Murciélago-san apretó mucho su mano, ya que el Arrancar delgado empezó a emitir gritos de dolor. Entonces Murciélago-san arrojó a un lado al Hollow delgado como si no pesara nada y este fue a chocar con una roca de tamaño medio.

-¡Pesche!- el Arrancar grande grito. La niña Arrancar también dijo esa palabra hace poco, por lo que supongo que debe ser el nombre de ese Arrancar.

El Arrancar de mascara rara se aproximo a Murciélago-san preparado para golpearlo, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo: su golpe fue detenido y Murciélago-san lo arrojó justamente a donde estaba el nombrado Pesche, cayendo sobre él.

Pobres, parece que nos subestimaron. Bueno, es algo normal considerando que tanto Murciélago-san y yo reducimos nuestro Reiatsu hasta el nivel del de un Hollow común.

Eso fue idea mía, se me ocurrió al pensar que si los Hollows sentían nuestra enorme presión espiritual se alejarían de nosotros por temor o instinto. También pensé que así a los Hollows se les ocurriría atacarnos pensando que éramos presas fáciles, por lo visto funcionó con estos Arrancars.

El arrancar grande empezó a ponerse de pie con lentitud, seguido de Pesche.

Ambos nos miraron temerosos, pero de todas formas volvieron a adoptar una pose de combate.

Para mi completo asombro, el arrancar de mascara grande abrió su boca y de esta salió una especie de gusano mucho más grande que él.

Las cosas que ve uno.

-¡Ve por ellos, Bawabawa!- el gusano gigante se aproximó hacia nosotros cuando el Hollow de mascara grande dio esa orden.

Yo me mantuve inmóvil en mi sitio, sin temor alguno. Pero Murciélago-san se movió a una velocidad, que para los ojos no adiestrados se les haría imposible ver, y luego de aparecer sobre el gusano gigante, lo hundió en el suelo de roca con un pisotón.

Eso bastara para dejarlo inconsciente, fijo que sí.

-¡Toma esto!- allí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el gusano gigante solo había sido una distracción, ya que Pesche se acerco con un Sonido a Murciélago-san dispuesto a darle una patada a su brazo izquierdo.

Crack

Y tuvo exactamente el mismo resultado que supuse.

Murciélago-san movió con rapidez su antebrazo izquierdo y bloqueó el ataque a la perfección, pero además de eso, la mitad de la pierna debajo de la rodilla se dobló un poco, clara señal de que estaba rota.

Seguramente agregó mucha fuerza en esa patada y aunando esto a la velocidad con la que Murciélago-san movió su antebrazo contra su pierna, además de su Hierro; sería más que suficiente para que eso pasara.

Pesche cayó al suelo y se sujeto su pierna rota entre fuertes gritos de agonía mientras que rodaba de un lado a otro.

No pude evitar sentir lástima por él.

ZOOOOOMMMMMM

Oh, el Arrancar de mascara extraña está reuniendo mucho poder en ese Cero.

FIIIUUUUMMMMMMM

Un Cero de grandes proporciones fue disparado hacia Murciélago-san, iluminando en amarillo el lugar.

Murciélago-san permanece estoico mientras ese Cero se acerca hacia él.

Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente de solo quedarme parado y observar, no es que Murciélago-san esté en apuros; pero no me gusta ser parte de una batalla y no hacer nada.

En un parpadeo, aparecí enfrente de Murciélago-san y puse mi mano delante de mí, como si fuese a atrapar algo.

Y si que lo hice.

Una vez que el Cero entro en contacto con mi mano, comencé a cerrarla lentamente, provocando que la ráfaga se volviera más y más pequeña, como si fuese una luz que sale de mi mano y mis dedos la taparan al empuñarla.

Finalmente cerré mi puño por completo y el Cero se disipo.

Otra vez el Arrancar más grande tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, así como también la boca, cuya mandíbula literalmente le llegaba al suelo.

Pude ver como sus piernas temblaban como si se estuviese congelando, tres segundos después cayó de trasero al suelo.

Por lo que parece, perdió su voluntad de luchar.

Moví mis ojos en direccion a Pesche, este había dejado de gritar y rodar, y estaba igual que el otro Arrancar: lleno de sudor y sin voluntad de luchar.

Lo reconozco, duraron un poco más de lo que pensé que lo harían en un primer momento.

-Ugh-

-Umm- cuando escuche ese ruido, baje un poco la vista, ya que lo había oído venir de abajo.

Allí estaba la niña Arrancar, con enormes lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y unos grandes mocos saliendo de su nariz.

Ella estaba parada enfrente mío, temblorosa pero a la vez firme, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, en un intento de impedirme el paso.

-N-N-N-No l-l-l-los lasti-lastimaras- me dijo con el miedo reflejado en su voz, que se quebraba poco a poco, clara señal de que estaba por romper en llanto- N-¡No te dejare!

Luego de ese grito empezó a darle golpes a mi abdomen, igual que un niño que hace un berrinche.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por sus acciones.

-¡No dejare que les hagas daño a mis hermanos! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí si quieres tocarlos! ¡Pero aun así me levantare y te sujetare las piernas y no las soltaré aunque me golpees o me muerdas, aunque me rompas los brazos y me hagas pedazos, no te soltare! ¡Incluso si me atacas con un Cero o me comes! ¡Aun si me arrancas los brazos y las piernas! ¡Me arrastrare hacia ti y te volveré a sujetar con mis dientes!

Lo reconozco esas son palabras muy fuertes para una Arrancar tan pequeña y débil como ella, pero están llenas de determinación por lo que puedo detectar, admirable; aunque el que este llorando y moqueando mientras habla le quita la poca imponencia que debería darle.

Continuó golpeando mi abdomen por unos momentos más, obviamente sin resultados por mi Hierro. Sus puños estaban sangrando y sus golpes cada vez se volvían más débiles, clara señal de que empezaba a cansarse.

Entonces, de un momento a otro dejó de golpearme y se empezó a acariciar los nudillos con aun más lágrimas.

Como último intento, me dio una patada en la entrepierna, que tuvo el mismo resultado que el resto de sus ataques.

Me vio fijamente con un miedo aun mayor que el de antes, pero de todas formas no se movió.

En ese momento hablé.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirí curioso.

Ella se mostro sorprendida.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Te estoy preguntando ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- repetí la pregunta.

Ella tragó duro, y después me respondió en un constante tembleque.

-N-Nell- fue lo que dijo.

-¿Nell?- trate de confirmar y ella asintió- es un lindo nombre- le sonreí.

-¿Eh?

Entonces me agaché para estar a su altura.

-¿Dijiste que ellos eran tus hermanos?- quise saber ya que sus palabras me produjeron curiosidad.

-S-¡Si, y no dejare que los maten!- me reí cuando me dijo aquello.

-No te preocupes, no queremos hacerles ningún daño- ella me gritó.

-¡Tu amigo le rompió una pierna a Pesche y lastimó a Bawabawa, no te creo!

-Así que si se llamaba Pesche- golpe mi palma con mi puño al haber confirmado mi suposición- ¿Dijiste Bawabawa?- pregunté.

Ella no me respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso miro en otra direccion. Seguí su vista y pude ver al gusano gigante que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco.

-¿Es ese gusano?- pregunte sin despegar la vista de tan curiosa criatura.

-S-Si- me dijo.

-Ya veo- en ese momento posicione mis manos en el suelo y bajé la cabeza ante Nell- ¡Lamento mucho el daño causado!- expresé mis sinceras disculpas.

-¿¡EH!?- su grito sonaba lleno de sorpresa.

Estuve en la misma posición por unos segundos hasta que por fin levanté mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Nell, y tal y como pensé, se veía totalmente asombrada.

A mí no me sorprende, la mayoría de los Hollows son seres con una personalidad mala; muy pocas disculpas son las que se deben oir en Hueco Mundo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu otro hermano?- mi vista se posó en el Arrancar de mascara extraña que ahora nos miraba con evidente preocupación por Nell, pero también con sorpresa, posiblemente porque en lugar de atacarla estoy siendo amable.

-D-Dondochakka- su tensión parece estar disminuyendo, eso es bueno.

-Nell, Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawabawa, jejeje, unos nombres muy curiosos- no pude evitar la risa, realmente son los nombres más extraños que he oído.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ahora fue ella quien me preguntó.

-Oh, perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura, pero tú y tus hermanos pueden llamarme Midori- miré a Murciélago-san- el es bueno, no puede decirme su nombre ya que no puede hablar, pero yo le digo Murciélago-san.

-¿Midowi, Muérdago-san? Que nombres más raros.

Me sentí inesperadamente molesto porque dijera mal mi nombre, por lo que la corregí.

-Es Midori, no Midowi- le dije tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

-¿Mitochi?- volvió a decirlo mal.

-Midori- corregí de nuevo.

-¿Mitoki?- se equivoco por tercera vez.

-Midori, no Mitochi, Midowi, Miroti, Mitosi, Misori, Midoki, Mitori; es Midori- esta vez intente ser más claro.

-¿Naruto?-

FACE PALM

¡ESO NI SIQUIERA SE PARECE A MI NOMBRE!

-¿De casualidad lo haces para molestarme?- le pregunté con una sonrisa fingida y una voz vencida.

-Jejejejejeje, Midowi es divertido- ella se rió y repitió el nombre erróneo que dijo al principio.

Esta vez no la corregí.

En lugar de ello le hice otra pregunta para continuar aligerando el ambiente.

-¿Ustedes viven aquí?- la verdad también pregunte por curiosidad, Silver me dijo que los Hollows que viven en colonias son escasos; la gran mayoría vaga por Hueco Mundo sin un rumbo fijo.

-Si- creó que por fin se relajo, ya no se ve ni tensa ni asustada.

Supongo que es fácil ganarse la confianza de los niños.

-Pero- ella dejo sus palabras al aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí.

-N-Nada- me parece que luce algo inquieta.

-¿Tienes miedo de algo?- hable con voz tranquilizadora.

-Umm-

Parece que acerté.

Es tiempo de aplicar las enseñanzas que Silver me dio para tratar con niños pequeños. No pude probarla con Lilynette ya que ella tiene una personalidad de niña joven, no niña pequeña.

-Si tienes miedo de algo, puedes decírmelo, y si quieres yo también te puedo decir uno de mis miedos.

-¿Te da miedo algo?- se veía sorprendida, parece que mi apariencia puede engañar a las mentes jóvenes, algo esperable.

-Todos tenemos miedo de algo, incluso los tipos grandes como yo.

-Wow, no lo sabía- dijo con los ojos algo más abiertos- ¿Qué te da miedo?

Mostré una sonrisa suave.

-El perder a todos mis seres queridos- respondí.

-¡Entonces eres como yo!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te asusta ahora?- pregunté

Ella se tensó.

-B-bueno- en respuesta a su evidente duda, acaricié su cabeza.

-Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa- le dije.

Ella me miro por un momento y luego asintió.

-Es que hay un Hollow que nos persigue desde hace mucho tiempo a todos nosotros- vio a sus amigos cuando dijo eso- siempre que nos encuentra nos hace cosas muy feas, luego se va y dice que regresara. Nos ocultamos en este lugar tratando de evitarlo, pero hace unos días nos encontró y nos atacó- unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y empezó a moquear otra vez- nos lastimó mucho más que antes y dijo que la próxima vez seria la ultima realmente es un Hollow muy malo quiero que deje de molestarnos- no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

No podía ver mi rostro, pero estoy seguro que tengo la mirada ensombrecida.

Yo en lo personal odio a aquellos que se aprovechan de quienes son más débiles.

-¿Podrías decirme como se ve ese Hollow?- quise saber.

-¿Ugh? ¿Por qué me preguntas?- detuvo sus lagrimas por un momento.

-Quisiera ir a hablar con él para que deje de molestarlos- creo que no es necesario que les diga que con Hablar con el quiero decir Darle una paliza.

-¡No lo hagas, te va a matar si te ve!- sonreí con confianza.

-No te preocupes, puedo con él.

-Guh- su cara se ablandó, mis palabras hicieron efecto.

-¿Cómo es el Hollow?- inquirí otra vez.

Ella me miro fijamente unos instantes.

-Bueno- se mordió los labios y puso una cara como si estuviese recordando algo muy triste- es grande, mucho más grande que tu. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y cuatro patas de color amarillo muy delgadas. Sus brazos son largos y en lugar de manos tiene como unas cosas curvas y con dientes. Su cabeza da miedo, tiene dos cuernos en la cima de su cabeza, uno es más grande que el otro, dos mandíbulas de insecto y una boca llena de colmillos; y tiene su agujero Hollow en donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo por lo que solo tiene su ojo derecho.

Vaya, por la descripción que me dio supongo que es un Adjuchas, y uno muy fuerte si puede derrotar a unos Arrancars. Aunque me resulta complicado imaginarlo bien, pero puedo usar la ubicación del agujero Hollow como referencia.

-Ugh- pude ver que Nell está temblando de nuevo y parece que quiere llorar.

Sin duda no le debe gustar pensar en ese Hollow.

En ese momento la rodee con mis brazos en un intento de reconfortarla.

Creo que se sorprendió ya que la sentí agitarse.

-No tengas miedo, si ese Hollow aparece yo los protegeré a ti y a tus hermanos- le hable con un tono amable.

Ella permaneció inmóvil durante los primeros momentos, pero luego sentí como me regresó el abrazo.

Estuvimos así durante unos segundos más y rompimos el abrazo.

Entonces recordé algo.

-Creo que debería curar a Pesche- comenté levantando y acercándome a él.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes curarlo?- Ella me preguntó.

-Sí, pero le va a doler un poco- respondí sin dejar de acercarme.

Me pare frente a él, ya no puedo sentir la hostilidad de antes por lo que deduzco que estuvo escuchando claramente mi conversación con Nell a pesar del dolor que debía sentir.

Volví a agacharme y sujete la parte rota de su pierna con una de mis manos, a la vez que colocaba la otra en su rodilla y

Crack

-AHHHHHHHHH-

Acomodé la parte rota de forma que parecía estar firme, provocando que Pesche gritara de dolor.

Ahora sigue la curación.

Esta vez solo apliqué la técnica de curación común con Kaido. Puse ambas manos en la parte que estaba rota y estas se cubrieron con Kido curativo.

Al cabo de unos diez segundos la pierna ya estaba curada.

-¡Increíble!- Nell, quien se había parado a mi lado, dio un fuerte grito de asombro.

-No es para tanto- resté importancia con mi mano y una sonrisa.

Pude ver como Pesche se tocaba su pierna como si quisiese comprobar que el bienestar de esta era real.

-Aun debes descansar un poco esa pierna, la curación que hice no fue total- lamentablemente, el método común de usar el Kaido no cura en su totalidad.

Sorpresivamente, Pesche dio un salto y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-¡Muchas gracias, ese dolor era horrible!- exclamo con la frente en el suelo.

-Por favor levanta la cabeza, no es necesario que me agradezcas- respondí automáticamente, pero él no me hizo caso.

-Guag- cuando escuché ese extraño sonido a mis espaldas, me giré y allí vi al gusano Bawabawa.

El se inclino un poco a mí y me mostró su cabeza, allí había una marca de pie, obviamente del pie de Murciélago-san.

Entendí inmediatamente lo que me estaba pidiendo y enseguida le aplique Kaido.

Estuvo mejor en la mitad de tiempo que Pesche.

-Guag- el gusano gigante me lamió toda la cara.

-Jejeje, tomare eso como un Gracias- sonreí.

-Otra vez, sentimos el haberlos atacado, es que teníamos mucha hambre- escuché repetir a Pesche.

-No te disculpes, lo comprendo- le respondí.

-También, muchas gracias por no matarnos, ya sabes- ahora oí hablar a Dondochakka, el cual se puso al lado de Pesche.

-No me agradezcas, la verdad no me gusta matar a los débiles- ambos parecieron deprimirse un poco por mis palabras- lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Pesche respondió más alegre de repente, para mi sorpresa- ambos sabemos que no somos muy fuertes.

-El tiene razón, en realidad ni siquiera podemos hacerle frente a ese Adjuchas, aunque seamos Arrancars, ya sabes- Dondochakka rió al decirlo, aunque esa risa escondía algo de tristeza.

-Ya se lo dije a Nell, si ese Hollow aparece no dejare que los lastime- repetí con convicción.

-Jeje, pues es bueno saberlo, gracias por tu apoyo amigo- Pesche me dijo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no me gusta que abusen de otros- respondí con sinceridad.

-¡Anda, un héroe en Hueco Mundo, solo te falta la capa y el traje!- añadió.

-O más bien, le falta ponerse un traje; esta casi desnudo, ya sabes- comentó Dondochakka, tal parece que ese "Ya sabes" es su frase de marca.

-Lo lamento, esta es la única ropa que tengo- me excusé.

-Como sea, no es como si nosotros estuviésemos mucho mejor, ya sabes- dijo señalando su propia ropa.

-Por lo menos a ustedes les cubre el cuerpo. A mi apenas me sirve de taparrabos- me da cierta vergüenza decirlo.

-Si quieres te podemos dar algo de ropa, tenemos unas pieles guardadas por allí- esas palabras que dijo Pesche me llamaron mucho la atención.

-¡Por supuesto!- me sorprendí cuando mi voz me pareció la de un niño.

-Entonces síguenos, ya sabes- Dondochakka me tomo del hombro y me guió.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi que Murciélago-san nos seguía, supongo que entiende tanto como yo que no debemos separarnos en ningún momento.

De pronto sentí un pequeño peso sobre mis hombros. Cuando quise ver que era, noté que se trataba de Nell quien se había sentado en estos y ahora rodeaba mi cabeza con sus piernas, no sé cómo es que se subió sin que lo notara.

Estuvimos caminando por unos minutos. Realmente era una colonia grande. En un momento dado nos detuvimos frente a una roca que al parecer tapaba un agujero.

Dondochakka se acercó a dicha roca y la jaló hacia atrás.

Sip, estaba tapando un agujero.

-Muy bien Midori, permítenos presentarte- hablo Pesche, pero no completo su oración.

-El súper increíble, moderno y enorme- me extrañó que no dijera ya sabes.

-¡Almacén de ropa de Los Hermanos del Desierto!, ¡Ya sabes!- gritaron haciendo una pose como si mostraran algo valiosísimo. Seguro que no es necesario mencionar que ese "Ya sabes" lo añadió Dondochakka.

Saben, la perspectiva es asombrosa.

Puede convertir algo simple en algo mucho más grande de lo que realmente es, como una roca, la perspectiva puede volverla una montaña.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, estoy viendo "El súper increíble, moderno y enorme Almacén de ropa de Los Hermanos del DesiertoDesierto" y no me parece que tenga nada que ver con dichos adjetivos.

Lo único que había detrás de aquel agujero, era un montón de pieles de diversos colores amontonadas en el suelo rocoso.

-Entra Midori, haremos que te veas bien en un pis-pas- Pesche me dio un leve empujón para que entrara al lugar, todavía con Nell sobre mis hombros, y luego él, Dondochakka, Murciélago-san y Bawabawa.

¿Por qué será que presiento que esto va a tardar?

…

Hmm

Hace algo de frio.

Me abrasé a mi misma para tratar de quitar la sensación que me daba el viento de este lugar.

Es una molestia que mis ropas apenas me cubran del frio del lugar, son muy delgadas.

Me pregunto cómo le hace Starrk para estar como si nada cuando sopla el viento.

¿Será por la diferencia entre su Hierro y el mío?

No estoy segura.

FIUUU

Me abrasé más fuerte cuando sentí otra ráfaga de viento más fuerte detrás de mí.

Aunque casi todo el frio lo siento en mi espalda no puedo hacer nada, porque no puedo abrazar mi espalda, así que trato de concentrarme en el calor que siento de frente cuando me abrazo para disminuir el frio.

Debido al viento, vi algunos de mis mechones de pelo más largos moviéndose con un poco de fuerza delante de mis ojos.

A mí me gusta un poco, hace que sienta el frio más cómodo por alguna razón.

ZZZZZZZZZ

Ese sonido me sorprendió.

Miré por donde vino, y tal y como me esperaba, era Starrk, quien dormía en la arena y roncaba.

He estado tanto tiempo con el que ya puedo reconocer sus ronquidos con facilidad.

Pero no es una habilidad que tenga mayor utilidad.

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos separamos de Midori y de ese Hollow murciélago sin boca, durante la menor parte de todo este tiempo hemos estado buscando otros Hollows.

Y digo "la menor parte" porque, gracias a la pereza de Starrk, estamos descansando más tiempo del que estamos buscando Hollows.

En este momento estamos tomando otro descanso cerca de un montón de rocas.

Starrk, como dije, está durmiendo y roncando en la arena. Yo estoy sentada en una de las rocas con los brazos cruzados sobre mis rodillas, y mi barbilla sobre estos, mientras veo a Starrk.

Esto me parece una costumbre: el estar despierta y sentada y ver a Starrk cuando duerme.

Desde que nos separamos, aunque me parece bastante obvio, yo he sido siempre la más energética y la que menos duerme entre los dos, mientras que Starrk es perezoso y dormilón.

Es un poco molesto el tener tanta energía, algunas veces me cuesta dormir por eso, pero también es útil. Aunque Starrk y yo seamos muy fuertes, si un Hollow lo bastante fuerte para resistir nuestra presión espiritual nos atacara con la guardia baja, podría acabar con nosotros. Es por esto que cuando Starrk duerme, yo vigilo. Aunque no sea buena detectando firmas espirituales, si tengo una muy buena vista y oído.

FIUUUU

Otra ráfaga de viento sopló en mi espalda, por eso traté de confortarme abrazándome otra vez.

ZZZZZZZZ

Y como siempre, Starrk ni se entera de nada por estar durmiendo.

Eso algunas veces me parece desesperante.

Suspiré.

Estoy empezando a ponerme tensa.

No hemos encontrado a ningún Hollow desde que nos separamos. Por culpa de Starrk y su dichosa pereza apenas nos movemos de un lugar a otro, y desde que nos separamos de Midori y ese Hollow murciélago, no he podido dejar de hacerme esa pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo es una semana?

Midori nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en el mismo punto donde nos separamos dentro de ese tiempo, pero aquí en Hueco Mundo nadie tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa.

Quizás el tiempo ya pasó y no lo sabemos.

A demás de eso, aun no logro entender cómo es que vamos a volver al mismo punto.

En ese momento, Starrk y yo no nos pusimos a pensarlo porque estábamos sorprendidos por las habilidades de Midori para la curación, pero después de separarnos, intentamos entender cómo es que podríamos volver al mismo punto con una marca que sirve para detectar a quien te la puso, sabiendo que esta persona se movería.

No pudimos encontrar ninguna respuesta, aunque lo hayamos discutido por lo que estoy segura que fue un largo tiempo.

Al final, decidimos que volveríamos a discutirlo en otro momento.

Momento que no ha llegado, pero sé que no lograríamos responder a ninguna duda de todas formas.

En fin.

Ahora mismo, creo que ya va siendo hora de continuar con la búsqueda.

Me puse en pie sobre la ropa con algo de rapidez y luego di un salto hacia la arena. Cuando mis pies la tocaron pensé que me tropezaría, ya que di unos pasos hacia adelante, pero pude mantener el equilibrio.

Por esos pasos que lograron la pérdida de equilibrio, quedé parada a un solo pasó de Starrk.

Se veía profundamente dormido, algo muy normal. El tiene el sueño pesado.

Qué bueno que conozco la mejor manera de despertarlo.

Paso 1: sentarse sobre él, algo que hice, poniendo mis piernas a los lados de su cadera y sentándome en su estomago.

Paso 2: fijar el blanco. Alcé mi mano derecha, estiré mis dedos, los junté y después miré el "blanco", que era la boca de Starrk.

Paso 3: disparar. Rápidamente moví mi mano y se la metí a Starrk en la boca, alcanzando su garganta con la punta de mis dedos.

Fue una misión cumplida.

Starrk abrió los ojos como platos, y después sacó mi mano de su boca. Me impulsé con mis pies para dar un salto hacia atrás y alejarme de él.

Tan rápido como me levanté, Starrk se sentó en la arena, agarrando su garganta, sacando la lengua y tosiendo.

Yo solté una carcajada en mi cabeza.

Después de toser por unos momentos, se calmó y me miró.

-Lilynette ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes así?- jejeje, no puedo evitarlo, la cara que pone cuando lo despierto así es taaaannn divertida.

-Si lo hiciese de otra forma, nunca despertarías- di esa excusa, pero sé que él ya sabe cuál es la verdadera razón.

Me dio una mirada molesta y luego hizo un sonido con su lengua.

Buuu, le falta voluntad hasta para discutir, algunas veces me cuesta creer que él y yo fuimos un solo ser, con lo diferentes que somos del otro.

Casi siempre he pensado que yo era la mejor parte de ambos. Starrk a veces actúa genial, pero no tiene el espíritu que yo tengo para hacer las cosas.

También somos diferentes sobre nuestra visión de nuestro poder. Mientras que Starrk odia el poder que tenemos, ¡A mí me encanta!, el saber que soy poderosa, aunque solo sea cuando me uno con Starrk, me hace sentir muy bien.

Admito que le tengo envidia a Starrk, me encantaría ser tan poderosa como lo es el.

-¡Uaaahhh!- por estar en mis pensamientos, no vi cuando Starrk se movió y me sujetó de la barriga, me elevó del suelo y me puso con mi estomago sobre su rodilla- ¡ITAIIIIIIII!- dejé escapar un chillido de dolor cuando Starrk, con los nudillos de su mano derecha, comenzó a trazar círculos en mi trasero.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso allí, pervertido!- le grité adolorida y sintiendo mi rostro caliente, esa acción de Starrk siempre dolia mucho y era muy vergonzosa.

No entiendo por qué Starrk siempre elije hacer eso como castigo.

Estuvo haciendo eso sin detenerse por un rato.

Cuando me dejó ir, no pude sino frotar mi trasero mientras sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

-¡Eres muy malo!- lo miré y le grité furiosa.

-¡Te lo mereces por hacer travesuras!- ambos chocamos nuestras frentes.

Hay una sola cosa en la que Starrk y yo somos iguales, además de que a ambos nos desagrada mucho la soledad.

¡Cuando nos molestamos nos molestamos de verdad!

Comenzamos un duelo de bofetadas en ese momento.

No era la primera vez, Starrk y yo lo hacíamos muy seguido.

Luego de un rato declaramos un empate.

Otro más a una larga lista.

Nos sentamos en la arena y nos miramos a la cara, pude ver como el sudaba, y por la sensación húmeda de mi pelo en mi cara, se que yo también lo estoy haciendo.

-¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora Starrk?- luego de estar mirándonos las caras por un momento, decidí preguntar.

-No lo sé, creo que da igual- me respondió.

-Supongo que sí- es cierto, da igual a donde vallamos, es Hueco Mundo después de todo, tarde o temprano encontraremos algún Hollow. Solo espero que lo que hizo Midori con el poder de Starrk sirva o no lograremos nada.

Estuvimos otro rato sentados allí hasta que volví a hablar.

-Starrk, ¿Podemos largarnos de aquí de una vez? Tenemos algo que hacer- le pregunté, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

El suspiró y me vio con su cara perezosa, pero nada nuevo.

-Bueno- se levantó de la arena y yo lo imité- sube- me dio la espalda y luego me dijo.

Yo salté a su espalda y me sujeté por detrás de su cuello con mis brazos y de su cintura con mis piernas.

Tsk, es muy molesto no saber cómo usar Sonido.

-Allá vamos- esa era la señal que Starrk me daba cuando se iba a mover. Cerré los ojos y me sujeté más fuerte.

Entonces sentí como un fuerte viento me movía mucho el pelo. Abrí los ojos un poco para que el viento no los afectara tanto y pude ver como la arena parecía menos clara al ser distorsionada su visión por la velocidad con la que nos movíamos, pero también parecía más brillante. Todavía podía distinguir las dunas, pero ellas y sus sombras también habían perdido claridad, y se veían más bien como bultos grises.

Esa es una vista que solo puedo ver cuando estoy en la espalda de Starrk mientras se mueve con Sonido.

Pensándolo mejor, no es tan malo no saber usa Sonido.

Avanzamos derecho por un buen rato más, o eso creo, ni siquiera sé muy bien que direccion es cual, todos los lugares se parecen a otros y es posible que nos desviáramos sin saberlo.

Lo digo porque nos ha pasado a Starrk y a mí, o eso creo.

Estaba atenta a los alrededores, Starrk también, aunque tuviese la vista en el frente.

Pero no vimos o sentimos (en el caso de Starrk) ningún Hollow.

No entiendo que pasa, esto es Hueco Mundo, ¿Por qué no se ven Hollows?

-Uhh- me sorprendí cuando Starrk se detuvo repentinamente. Lo miré al rostro y tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Starrk?- lo llamé, me sentía extrañada; es un poco raro cuando pone esa expresión.

-Hay un Hollow cerca- sus palabras me sorprendieron y me alegraron.

-¿¡Pues que estas esperando!?- lo agité un poco con emoción- ¡Vamos! ¿¡Donde esta!?- le pregunté.

El no me dijo nada y solo miró a la derecha.

Yo seguí su vista y me di cuenta poco después.

No la vi claramente porque estaba muy lejos, pero había una figura tirada sobre una duna en la arena.

¿Será algún Hollow herido?

Le di una mirada a Starrk y él me la regresó, aun con ese rostro serio.

-Vamos a acercarnos con cuidado, no te separes de mí y mantente alerta- Starrk me dijo y yo asentí.

El empezó a caminar con un poco de lentitud hacia aquella silueta mientras que yo mantuve mis sentidos atentos a los alrededores.

Y no fue hasta que estuvimos cerca de llegar a esta que mi instinto de Hollow me avisó del peligro.

Todo sucedió en instantes.

BROOMM

Dos elevaciones de arena ocurrieron en nuestros costados de repente y dos figuras salieron.

Pude distinguirlas a pesar de que se movían rápido.

Una de esas dos figuras era un gran Hollow largo, una serpiente blanca con una apariencia rara.

La otra era un Hollow que parecía un león y tenía una máscara dorada, también era grande.

Vinieron hacia Starrk y hacia mí en posturas que parecían ser de ataque.

-Starrk-

-Ya lo sé- cerré los ojos cuando respondió eso y lo siguiente que sentí fue un movimiento repentino y viento sacudiendo mi pelo.

Cuando los abrí, pude ver que estábamos algo lejos de esos Hollows, que sin duda eran Adjuchas.

ZOOOMMMMM

Ese ruido hizo que mirara hacia la izquierda, allí estaba un Hollow con apariencia de ciervo cargando un Cero enfrente de su cabeza, en la punta de un cuerno que tenía en la frente.

No lo noté antes, ¿Habrá estado escondido?

Esta vez Starrk usó Sonido sin avisarme para evitar ese Cero, provocando que me sacudiera con algo de fuerza y sintiera como mi ojo descubierto se secaba un poco, lo que me causó ardor.

-¡Starrk idiota, no uses Sonido de repente!- me quejé.

-Tsk, perdón- me respondió- cúbreme la espalda.

Ante esa petición yo sonreí.

-Jeje, muy bien- le dije mirando a esos Adjuchas.

El Adjuchas león corrió hacia nosotros con su boca abierta, creo que intentará mordernos.

-Lilynette- entendí sus palabras y cerré los ojos mientras aumentaba mi agarre sobre él.

Inmediatamente después sentí como Starrk usó su Sonido.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estábamos a un lado del Adjuchas león.

-¡Starrk, cuidado!- abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue al Adjuchas serpiente deslizándose rápido hacia nosotros, por lo que le advertí.

Esta vez Starrk dio un salto para atrás para esquivar una mordida que quiso darnos.

De repente pude oír el sonido que sale de un Cero cuando es disparado. Miré por dónde provino y un Cero rojo estaba por alcanzarnos desde la derecha.

Starrk lo notó, porque se giro y detuvo con su mano aquel Cero, cerrándola luego y aplastándolo.

En ese momento pude ver al Adjuchas ciervo lejos de nosotros, parado por donde vino el Cero.

No tuve que pensar para saber que era suyo, el Cero que nos iba a disparar antes también era rojo.

Pude ver que estaba sorprendido.

Je, eligieron mal sus presas.

Oí unos pasos pesados y rápidos a nuestra izquierda, miré y era el Adjuchas león, que ya estaba muy cerca y a punto de atacarnos con una de sus garras.

Yo sonreí, era mi oportunidad de participar.

Cargué un Cero lo más rápido que pude frente a mi ojo tapado por mi fragmento de mascara y se lo disparé a la cara al Adjuchas león.

Sé que no lo lastime mucho, pero pude hacer que se detuviera un momento.

Starrk se giró de repente y le dio un golpe en la máscara al Adjuchas león, mandándolo para atrás sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Otra vez escuché el sonido de unos pasos, pero ahora venían de atrás y eran más ligeros. Vi en esa direccion por encima de mi hombro y noté como el Adjuchas ciervo venia a embestirnos.

-Starrk- lo alerté.

-Lo noté hace un momento- me dijo.

De nuevo, Starrk se dio la vuelta. Ambos nos quedamos mirando al Adjuchas ciervo, y cuando estuvo cerca, Starrk lo tomó del cuerno en medio de su frente, parándolo.

No habrá problema, no puede crear un Cero si la parte donde se reúne la energía está bloqueada por la mano de Starrk.

Entonces, el Adjuchas serpiente apareció enfrente de nosotros con su cola en una posición que dejaba en claro que iba a atacarnos con ella.

Me quedé tranquila, fue un error por su parte atacarnos de frente.

Starrk atrapó el coletazo con su otra mano y lanzó hacia atrás de nosotros al Adjuchas serpiente luego de halar su cola.

PAM

Ese sonido de una cosa golpeando otra me llamó la atención y miré detrás de nosotros.

Solté una risa cuando me di cuenta de que lo que hizo ese sonido fue el choque entre el Adjuchas serpiente y el Adjuchas león, que venía hacia nosotros de nuevo.

Es algo gracioso desde mi punto de vista.

Volví a ver al Adjuchas ciervo y este estaba luchando por liberarse del agarre de Starrk, obviamente sin éxito.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle que se rindiera, pero no pude hacerlo porque Starrk dio un salto hacia la izquierda, soltando al Adjuchas ciervo al hacerlo.

Le iba a preguntar por qué lo hizo después de que caímos en la arena, en una posición en la que podíamos ver al Adjuchas ciervo, pero no lo hice porque me sorprendí al ver a una nueva figura parada allí, apuntándonos con algo que parecía un colmillo muy grande.

Era un poco más pequeña que el Adjuchas ciervo a su lado. Su piel era blanca y por la forma de su cuerpo veo que es una hembra. Vi que tenía una cola grande y el colmillo que ya dije en donde debería estar su mano derecha. De su rostro, podía ver sus ojos, pero la boca era tapada por unos colmillos puntiagudos. Tenía cabello rubio y corto, aunque era más largo y rubio que el mío.

-Vasto Lorde- escuché decir a Starrk.

¿Vasto Lorde? No pensé que vería otro a parte del Hollow murciélago ese. Con lo raros que son los Vasto Lordes.

La escuchamos hablar.

-Sung Sung, Mila Rose, Apacchi, aléjense de aquí rápido, yo lo distraeré- dijo eso, ¿Se los estará diciendo a esos Adjuchas?

-¡Lady Harribel! ¡De ninguna manera haremos eso!- el Adjuchas ciervo gritó eso. Su voz suena femenina, ¿Así que es una hembra?

Y aparte de eso, ¿Esa hembra Vasto Lorde dijo Yo lo distraeré? debe pensar que vamos a atacarla. Además, ¿Acaso no me ha visto o sentido, o solamente no me ve como una amenaza para hablar de distraer solo a Starrk? Si es lo segundo me molestaré.

-Este no es un Hollow cualquiera Apacchi, lo supe desde que lo sentí acercarse. Lo siento, esta vez fui imprudente, pensé que podríamos derrotarlo con un ataque sorpresa, pero me equivoqué.

¿Entonces nos estaban esperando? Bueno, realmente no importa mucho, no lograron nada, y dudo que lo hagan.

-¡Con más razón no podemos dejarla sola!- creo que la Vasto Lorde la llamó Apacchi, ella volvió a gritar eso.

De repente oí unos ruidos detrás de nosotros y como antes, vi por encima de mi hombro.

El Adjuchas serpiente y el Adjuchas león se pararon a cada lado en nuestras espaldas.

Creo que ahora estamos rodeados.

-Sung Sung, Mila Rose, váyanse de aquí con Apacchi, detendré a este Hollow para que escapen- ella medio repitió sus palabras de antes.

-¡Lady Harribel! ¿¡Como puede pensar que haremos algo como eso!?- ese Adjuchas león también es una hembra.

-Oímos lo que dijo antes, es muy posible que esto termine en sacrificio- también él Adjuchas serpiente lo es.

-¡Vamos a luchar junto a usted!- la leona habló de nuevo.

Wow, es muy raro ver tanta lealtad por aquí.

Pero es algo inútil en este momento, después de todo, no tenemos pensado atacarlas.

Tuve la idea de hablar y aclararles las cosas, pero no pude hacerlo porque vi la garra de la leona muy cerca de nosotros.

-¡Starrk!- grité.

El solo atrapó su pata con su mano derecha. Entonces la leona comenzó a rugir de dolor.

Tuve un presentimiento y miré la mano de Starrk, el estaba apretándole la pata.

-¡Mila Rose!- oí a la Vasto Lorde gritar el nombre de esta Adjuchas leona.

-¡Suéltala!- ahora oí a la serpiente. Seguí su voz y noté que estaba a punto de mordernos.

Pam

Me sorprendí cuando Starrk, sin verla, le dio un golpe en la quijada con su mano libre y cuando se nos acercó mucho.

La serpiente cerró su boca por el golpe, y creo que quedó inconsciente, porque cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldito!- esa maldición me llamó la atención, ya que vino desde muy cerca.

Era Apacchi, que estaba por embestirnos con un Cero frente a su cuerno.

Me dio curiosidad que Starrk no se moviera aunque Apacchi ya estuviera a punto de llegar.

PAM

La curiosidad pasó a asombro cuando Starrk hizo algo que nunca lo vi hacer antes. Haló a la leona de la pata que le estaba apretando y la usó para golpear a Apacchi.

Esa es una forma de luchar que nunca he conocido de Starrk, aunque casi nunca lo veo hacerlo.

Ahora parece que solo queda esa Vasto Lorde.

Zas

Starrk se agachó de repente, y al instante entendí él porque. La Vasto Lorde, creo que Apacchi y las otras Adjuchas la llamaron Harribel, lanzó un corte a la cabeza de Starrk con ese colmillo.

Al estar cerca de ella, pude ver que nos daba una mirada hostil.

Está molesta.

…

Que fastidiooooooo.

Quisiera estar durmiendo ahora mismo.

Miré a los ojos a esta Vasto Lorde, ella hacía lo mismo, pero a diferencia mía, en sus ojos pude ver mucha furia.

Tsk, significa que va esforzarse en matarme.

Qué problema, eso solo alargara la pelea.

¿Por qué será que siempre que peleo es con tipos fuertes?

Oh, es cierto, porque justamente yo también soy un tipo fuerte.

"Poder y poder se atraen" no sé donde oí eso, quizás es uno de los pequeños recuerdos de antes de ser un Hollow.

Pero ahora el donde la escuché no me importa.

Durante mucho tiempo tuve la esperanza de que esas palabras fueran ciertas, para que de esa forma, Lilynette y yo pudiéramos rodearnos de otros Hollows.

Y de hecho, así fue.

Algunas veces, algunos Hollows lo bastante fuertes para resistir nuestra presión espiritual pasaban cerca de nosotros y nos notaban.

Eso nos habría alegrado de no ser porque todos esos Hollows, al momento de acercarse a nosotros simplemente nos atacaban.

Era un dolor de cabeza, con lo mucho que odio pelear y tenían que ser justamente oponentes fuertes con los que luchaba todo el tiempo.

Esa era la desventaja de "Poder y poder se atraen"

Y siempre tenía que encargarme yo debido a que Lilynette es débil. Lo peor era que en muy raras ocasiones no venia solo un Hollow, sino dos o tres, una vez incluso vinieron unos siete.

Un enorme problema.

Pero siempre ganaba, aunque nunca salía ileso. Heridas profundas pero no muy graves la mayoría de las veces, otras más; con heridas más graves.

La verdad no sé cómo es que sigo vivo si no puedo regenerarme. Sería lo normal por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de tratamiento.

Como sea, no me gusta partirme la cabeza preocupándome por cosas que no han pasado.

Y ahora mismo tampoco es el momento para estar pensando en estas cosas.

Estoy en medio de otra pelea.

No pude evitar que un suspiro de resignación se me escapara.

-Lilynette- le dije.

Sentí como afirmó su agarre un poco más.

Quisiera que no fuera mi garganta de lo que se sujetara, no tengo un Hierro tan fuerte y ella aprieta mucho.

Con un Sonido me alejé de esa Vasto Lorde por unos metros y me paré, lo mejor será mantener un poco las distancias para ver qué es lo que puede hacer.

Ella adoptó una postura de combate, y un momento después se arrojó hacia nosotros con ese colmillo en alto.

Di un salto hacia mi derecha y el colmillo se hundió en la arena por un corte descendente, incluso levantó mucha de la que estaba enfrente.

Esta Vasto Lorde es fuerte, pero es lo normal, después de todo es eso, un Vasto Lorde.

Retomó su postura y otra vez cargó contra mí

Esta vez salté a mi izquierda, esquivando un corte horizontal que, al igual que el anterior, levantó la arena que estaba enfrente, solo que esta vez fue más.

Nuevamente regresó a su postura normal.

Me asombré cuando súbitamente, ella apareció justo en frente mío con un Sonido y retrocedió el brazo con el colmillo, sin dejar de apuntarme con este ultimo.

Me lanzó una estocada que yo respondí apartándome hacia un lado, sin embargo, no terminó allí.

Cuando me arrojó esa estocada, los filos del colmillo apuntaban hacia arriba y abajo respectivamente. Un segundo después de que la esquivé, ella giró el colmillo de manera que ahora apuntaran hacia la izquierda y la derecha.

Por lo tanto

Zas

Me doblé hacia atrás, dejando que un corte horizontal de su arma pasara sobre mí, muy cerca de mi rostro; casi rosando mi nariz.

Como ella utilizó Sonido para acercarse, yo lo hice para alejarme después de que me enderecé, no sin avisarle a Lilynette, quien volvió a sujetarse más a mi cuello.

Insisto, debe agarrarse de otro lugar, se lo diré en otro momento.

Aparecí en frente de la Vasto Lorde, unos cinco metros nos separaban, más o menos.

La miré y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en contraposición a mi silencio, ella me gritó con una voz que mostraba molestia.

-¡Deja de huir!- yo le respondí rápido.

-No huyo, solo quiero ver de que eres capaz antes de atacar.

No dijo nada, pero dio un salto con el que se me acercó teniendo ese colmillo en alto.

Salté para atrás, pero me sorprendí con lo que pasó después.

En el momento en que bajó el colmillo, simultáneamente, una ráfaga amarilla salió de este en direccion a mí.

Un Cero.

No pude evitar asombrarme, era la primera vez que veía a un Hollow disparando un Cero de esa forma.

Al haber sido un ataque tan repentino, y por sorprenderme por un momento, no pude evitar el Cero completamente, por lo que uno de mis brazos fue parcialmente afectado.

Apreté un poco mis dientes, sin duda necesito entrenar más mi Hierro.

La Vasto Lorde volvió a usar Sonido para aparecer frente a mí, pero esta vez no se puso de pie, estaba agachada y su colmillo pasaba justo por el espacio entre mis piernas.

Esto es malo.

Está en una posición en la que perfectamente puede partirme en dos.

Ella subió el colmillo.

De repente tuve la idea de contrarrestar con un Cero, pero esa idea desapareció cuando

Katchin.

La Vasto Lorde detuvo su ataque justo en el momento en que una espada la alcanzó, sin atravesar su piel.

Era la espada de Lilynette, quien ahora estaba a un lado de la Vasto Lorde sujetando su arma con ambas manos.

-¡Starrk!- ella me gritó.

Entiendo.

Con Sonido, me posicioné detrás de la Vasto Lorde.

Creo que ya debería comenzar a atacar.

Le apunté con mi mano derecha y formé un Cero frente a esta.

-¡Lilynette!- le grite para que se apartara, algo que ella hizo saltando para atrás.

Disparé el Cero y este cubrió a la Vasto Lorde.

Me aseguré de no hacerlo tan fuerte, no quiero matarla.

Luego de un momento, disipé el Cero.

La Vasto Lorde ahora tenía algunas heridas, pero estaba seguro de que podía seguir luchando.

Noté que ella no me miraba, sino que su vista estaba fija en Lilynette.

Miré a Lilynette y ella se veía nerviosa, debe pensar que esa Vasto Lorde la atacará.

-Tu- la Vasto Lorde le dijo a Lilynette- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Ugh?- Lilynette dejo salir ese ruido, creo que está confundida. No negaré que yo también lo estoy, no por eso, sino porque en la mirada de esta Vasto Lorde puedo detectar algo de interés.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ella repitió la pregunta.

Lilynette me miró a mí y yo asentí.

-Lilynette- ella le respondió.

La Vasto Lorde asintió.

-Mi nombre es Tier Harribel-

Lilynette también asintió.

-Escuché como te llamaban esas Adjuchas, ya sabía más o menos como te llamabas- Lilynette dijo, supongo que algunas veces ella se da cuenta de más cosas que yo. Por mi parte, ni siquiera había prestado mucha atención a sus nombres, estaba más concentrado en evitar sus ataques.

-Ya veo- entonces me miró a mi- que estás haciendo con él.

¿Soy yo, o su tono llevaba desprecio?

-Pues, eso es un poco molesto de explicar- Lilynette se rascó la nuca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella se había sentado en el suelo, supongo que le interesa más su conversación con Lilynette que el atacarme, muy bien por mí.

Lilynette volvió a mirarme.

Como antes, asentí.

Lilynette tomó aire.

Entonces comenzó a contarle él como antes estábamos solos y luego nos volvimos Arrancars para escapar de la soledad.

-¿Arrancars?- Harribel le preguntó aquello.

-Si- ella señaló su fragmento de mascara- son Hollows que se arrancan la máscara ellos mismos y se vuelven más fuertes, también se ven más humanos luego de hacerlo.

-Entiendo, eso explica porque se ven tan diferentes a los Hollows a pesar de que puedo sentir reiatsu Hollow en ambos- dijo Harribel.

Volvió a mirar fijamente a Lilynette.

-¿Quieres unírtenos?- ella le preguntó.

Tanto Lilynette como yo nos sorprendimos por las palabras de Harribel hacia ella.

-¿Eh?

-Veras- Harribel tomó aire- hace algún tiempo, me di cuenta de que las hembras somos mucho más cazadas por los machos- eso lo dijo con un tono desagradable- lo hacían por qué nos consideran más débiles. Eso al principio no me molestaba mucho, pero todo cambió un día que vi como una hembra fue asesinada de una manera muy cruel por un macho. Eso me enfureció, pero también me hizo dar cuenta de algo. Las hembras en Hueco Mundo no somos débiles, de hecho, somos mucho más inteligentes en combate que los machos, por lo que tenemos más potencial; pero si somos consideradas las presas fáciles por los machos entonces estamos en constante riesgo, más aun cuando estamos solas; pero si nos unimos y nos cuidamos entre nosotras, ningún macho podrá vencernos. He estado recorriendo Hueco Mundo, buscando otras hembras y tratando de unirnos a todas desde entonces- miró a las Adjuchas que seguían inconscientes- he tenido éxito en mi búsqueda, ellas se unieron a mi hace tiempo, pero aun sigo buscando más mujeres- regresó su vista a Lilynette- es por eso que quiero que te nos unas- le extendió su mano normal.

Lilynette observó esa mano fijamente por unos momentos.

Pero de todas formas dijo.

-Nop- fue su respuesta, respuesta que sorprendió a Harribel.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- inquirió.

-Porque si hago eso me separare de Starrk, y no quiero eso- fue una respuesta despreocupada, una respuesta despreocupada que me conmovió.

-¿Qué?

-Que no quiero eso- repitió lo último que dijo- si me separo de Starrk, nunca más volveremos a poder unirnos, y nunca podre volver a sentirme fuerte.

Esas palabras, además de acabar con el buen sentimiento que tenía, provocaron que mostrara una pequeña mueca.

Aunque yo sabía que también era porque no me quería dejar solo, pero también sé que no lo dirá.

-Si te nos unes, te entrenaré para que seas más fuerte- Harribel le ofreció eso, ¿Qué ira a responder?

-Interesante- Lilynette se tocó el mentón con su dedo índice, poco antes de negar con la cabeza- pero no gracias. Además de eso también hay otra razón.

-¿Cuál?- yo igualmente sentí curiosidad.

-Tenemos cierta deuda que pagarle a alguien- entendí a quien se refería sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en sus palabras.

-¿Deuda?- preguntó Harribel.

-Así es- Lilynette le sonrió- la deuda que tenemos por habernos sacado de nuestra soledad, debemos pagársela a esa persona, es por eso que no puedo ir con ustedes.

-Ya veo- Harribel se puso de pie sin despegar su mirada de Lilynette- bueno, no se puede hacer nada, no puedo forzarte a unírtenos.

Lilynette le dijo.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

-¿Qué?- Harribel mostró clara sorpresa.

Yo sentí cierta pena por mí mismo.

No puedo negar que siento muy vergonzoso el que yo sea el más maduro de los dos y sea ella quien haga esa petición.

Sin embargo, tampoco negare que ella es mucho mejor para hablar con otros que yo. Aunque es un poco grosera y algunas veces algo ingenua, las palabras le salen con más facilidad y casi nunca dice mentiras cuando habla.

-La persona con la que tenemos una deuda está buscando Hollows fuertes. Tú eres una Vasto Lorde, así que estoy segura de que debes serlo.

-¿Con que fin está haciendo eso, el buscar a Hollows fuertes?

-Según él, para luchar con los Shinigamis y derrotarlos- me pregunto si por lo menos pensó en si ella sabe lo que son Shinigamis.

-¡¿A los Shinigamis?!- parece que si lo sabe, su rostro mostró mucha sorpresa.

-¿Sabes qué son?- ahora si lo pregunta, esta chica.

-Sí, y dudo mucho que puedan derrotarlos por más Hollows fuertes que reúnan- eso en su voz es ¿Miedo?

-¿Eh?- Lilynette al parecer también está desconcertada.

-Les diré una cosa, díganle a esa persona que desista de sus planes, nunca podrá derrotar a los Shinigamis- esta vez tembló luego de decir la palabra "Shinigamis". Si, parece que les tiene miedo- no importa que haga, ellos son demasiado fuertes.

-Harribel ¿Acaso has peleado con ellos?- Lilynette hizo la pregunta que yo quería hacerle, no importa.

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo- su mirada pareció distante por un momento- créanme, son verdaderos monstruos cuando luchan, si se enfrentan a ellos lo único que conseguirán es que los maten.

-Umm- los tres volteamos la vista hacia la fuente de ese ruido que sonó de repente.

Fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que las Adjuchas empezaban a despertar.

-Váyanse- Harribel nos dijo. Yo me confundí, y sé que Lilynette también- ya no creo que sean enemigos, así que no hay motivos para que sigamos luchando, pero esas tres guardan rencor con facilidad. Váyanse antes de que los vean y los vuelvan a atacar.

Yo asentí, pero Lilynette habló.

-Entonces ¿No se unirán verdad?- a estas alturas ya es demasiado obvio, no entiendo por qué pregunta eso.

-No. Ya se los dije, no hay posibilidades de vencer a los Shinigamis, y aun si las hubiera, odio la idea de estar subordinada a otros. Lo siento, pero no nos uniremos a ustedes.

-Entiendo- Lilynette habló con un tono de desilusión.

La entiendo, el pensar que podrá estar junto a muchos otros Hollows la emocionó al igual que a mí. Pero el recordar que no todos los Hollows se querrán unir seguramente la entristeció.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé del hombro, normalmente esto la anima, le recuerda que me sigue teniendo a mí.

-Continuemos buscando- le dije, ella asintió luego de un instante.

Le di la espalda para que se subiera, lo que hizo rápidamente.

-¡Lady Harribel!- esa fue la voz de esa Adjuchas cierva.

No perdí el tiempo y usé Sonido para alejarnos.

Lilynette al parecer cerró los ojos y se sujetó más fuerte de mi cuello como reflejo al escuchar a la Adjuchas, supongo que sabía cuales serian mis acciones.

Mientras nos movíamos con mi Sonido, no pude evitar sentirme un poco desanimado.

Tuvimos un mal comienzo.

Ellas fueron los primeros Hollows que encontramos luego de separarnos de Midori y ese Hollow murciélago, y fallamos en unirlas.

Suspiré.

Al menos espero que a ellos les esté yendo mejor.

…

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que se siente que los desnuden en contra de su voluntad y los hagan ponerse más de veinte pieles diferentes?

Supongo que la respuesta es no.

Le aconsejo que sigan sin preguntárselo.

Como es normal, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entramos a El súper increíble, moderno y enorme Almacén de ropa de Los Hermanos del Desierto, pero siendo franco con ustedes…

Una eternidad se queda corta en comparación a lo que me pareció.

No solo me hicieron lo que dije antes, también me pusieron a modelar cada piel como si fuese algún tipo de conjunto de ropa de calidad.

A parte de ello, las pieles desprendían un olor desagradable.

Un olor desagradable que si tuviera que compararlo con algo, seria con el de las axilas sudorosas.

Buag, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Y eso que pensaba que yo era fuerte.

Creo que el olor de la comida podrida que comía en el Rukongai (en situaciones de emergencia extrema) me gustaba más; y eso que el hedor era de pesadilla.

Bueno, al menos resultó algo bueno de todo ese, hmm Desfile de modas.

Sí, creo que es el nombre más apropiado, después de todo, así se le dice a los concursos de modelaje en el mundo humano según me enseñó Silver.

Como iba diciendo.

Algo bueno resulto de todo esto: ya no estoy casi desnudo.

Luego de un rato en el que juzgaron mi apariencia con cada piel, finalmente dieron el visto bueno a una que era de color rojo opaco.

Prenda que ahora mismo estoy llevando, con mis dos Zanpakutos siendo cubiertas también por ella.

Lo bueno es que no huele tan mal como el resto, el porqué me es desconocido, pero no me importa.

Justo ahora estoy sentado en una roca cercana al almacén, descansando del tan embarazoso momento que terminó hace poco.

 **-Te iría bien como modelo luego de que cumplas tu misión, jejeje-** oh, cállate, no quiero repetir algo como eso **\- ¿Umm? ¿Ahora el niño se volvió tímido? Y eso que nunca te importó ir con ese taparrabos por allí-** es diferente **\- ¿En qué?** \- p-pues ¡Ahora hay una niña! **-¿Niña? ¡La edad no es nada para un Arrancar idiota!-** ¡Hey! ¿¡A quien llamas idiota, idiota!? **\- a un idiota con ojos de brócoli.**

Guh

Ojos de brócoli.

 **-Uyy, lo siento-** se disculpó él.

-N-no te preocupes- sonreí con tristeza.

Ojos de brócoli, vaya, hace mucho que no me decían así.

Zack.

 **-No te pongas así, ya lo habías superado ¿Recuerdas?-** sí, pero sigue siendo triste, fueron pocos años los que lo conocí; pero lo consideraba mi propio hermano **\- comprendo cómo te sientes, pero a él no le hubiera gustado que te pusieras así siempre que lo recuerdas.**

-Cierto, seguramente me daría un golpe en la cabeza y me gritaría que soy un idiota por estar deprimiéndome- me reí al pensarlo.

 **-Y te diría la verdad si hiciera eso-** me reí un poco más fuerte, gracias por animarme amigo **\- para eso estoy.**

-Midowi, ¿De qué te ríes?- me sobresalté y casi me caí de donde estaba cuando oí esa voz. Era Nell, quien al parecer se había acercado a mí sin que me diera cuenta.

-Emm, de nada- mentí, obviamente si le digo el porqué no lo entenderá.

-Nadie se ríe de nada, no me mientas- no evité abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que dijera eso con un entrecerrar de ojos **\- te lo dije, la edad no es nada para un arrancar-** si, ahora lo confirmo totalmente.

-Solo recordé a un viejo amigo- dije simplemente.

-¿Viejo amigo?- Hmp, preferiría que dejara de preguntarme. No me gusta hablar sobre ese tema.

-Es una historia de mi pasado, no es importante- me levanté de la roca- ¿Y los demás?

Ella pareció dubitativa por un segundo, como si deseo de ignorar mi pasado fuera sospechoso para ella, pero aun así profirió

-Pues, Pesche y Dondochakka están tratando de ponerle ropa a Muérdago-san dentro de nuestro almacén- dio esa respuesta colocando un índice en su barbilla con gesto pensativo.

-¿Ropa?- por un instante a mi mente llegó la imagen de Murciélago-san llevando una piel, fue raro y gracioso a la vez; pero más raro- ¿Y cómo les está yendo?

BOOMM

Di un pequeño brinco como reacción a una sonora explosión repentina, la cual voló la roca que bloqueaba la entrada al almacén de ropa, generando una nube de polvo que llenó por completo mi rango visual. Acción totalmente distinta a la de Nell, quien saltó a mi pecho y se agarró de la piel que llevaba con manos y piernas, temblando como si pasara el peor de los fríos.

De entre el polvo, de un momento a otro salieron Pesche y Dondochakka corriendo y gritando de una forma de lo más chistosa, para luego ponerse detrás de mí como si yo fuera algún tipo de barrera protectora.

A pesar de que no puedo ver sus rostros, hasta un siego podría notar lo aterrorizados que están.

Creo que me puedo hacer una idea de que sucede.

Redirigí mi vista al humo y esta vez vislumbré dos círculos verdes brillantes que se mostraban en medio de este. Después de unos segundos, advertí que se trataban de los ojos de Murciélago-san, quien salió del polvo, desprendiendo reiatsu en cantidades extremas, causando que el lugar temblara.

Lo admito, esa imagen de sus ojos brillando entre el humo me asustó un poquito.

Le mandó una mirada a Pesche y Dondochakka detrás de mí, mirada en la que, fijándose bien, se vislumbraba molestia. Sentí como ambos Arrancars temblaron en mi espalda.

-¡M-Midori! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que nos mate!- me suplicó fue Pesche, con un tono desesperado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté con cierta incomodidad por la mirada penetrante de Murciélago-san, que si bien no estaba dirigida a mí, yo me encontraba en su línea de visión, razón por la que me afectaba levemente.

-P-Pues- ahora fue el turno de Dondochakka para hablar, con un tartamudeo y un mar de sudor bajando por su máscara. Ya sé lo que va a decir- estábamos intentando ponerle algo de ropa también y... Glup, ya sabes-tragó duro.

-Si, Nell me lo había comentado hace poco- le di un asentimiento, observándolo por encima de mi hombro- ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Bueno, n-no nos dejó ni siquiera ponerle el primer a-atuendo- es divertido llamen Atuendo a unas pieles de colores- cuando nos acercamos a él nos disparó un Cero, eso fue lo que destruyó la roca.

¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

Pensé que había pasado algo más, no sé, algo que justificara el hecho de que parezcan estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, y eso que ni siquiera tienen corazón.

 **-Midori.**

 _-¿Sucede algo Silver?-_ respondí rápidamente al llamado de mi compañero.

 **-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que "Probablemente"-** puso mucho énfasis en esa palabra **\- estén asustados por todo el reiatsu que desprende el Vasto Lorde y por su obvio instinto asesino?**

 _-¿Su reiatsu?-_ me extrañé por la pregunta.

Es verdad que Murciélago-san está dejando salir mucho de su Reiatsu, pero yo estoy acostumbrado, así que apenas me afecta.

FACE PALM MENTAL

POR SUPUESTO, como estoy acostumbrado a las grandes firmas espirituales un reiatsu del nivel del de Murciélago-san a penas me afecta, (N/A: daré una explicación más detallada: Midori estuvo con Silver durante 100 años, Silver tiene un Reiatsu de un nivel abismal, en algún punto luego de tanto entrenar con Silver, el cuerpo y la mente de Midori se acostumbraron a las presiones espirituales gigantescas, es por eso que el reiatsu de Ulquiorra a penas le afecta) pero ellos no lo están, así que si les afecta mucho más.

 **-Que despistado eres, a veces me das pena, pareciera que no te enseñé yo-** Silver suspiró.

 _-¿Eso que oigo es arrogancia?-_ inquirí alzando una ceja con una sonrisa irónica.

 **-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Claro que no-** je, ese tono inocente sonó más falso...

ZOOOMMMM

Mi dialogo mental con Silver se vio interrumpido en el momento justo que dicho sonido llegó a mis oídos.

Me fijé en que se trataba de Murciélago-san, quien estaba reuniendo energía para un Cero en su dedo.

Espérate, Espérate, Espérate ¿De verdad va a disparar? ¿Aun estando yo, frente a Pesche y Dondochakka? ¡Y yo que creí que ya habíamos formado algún lazo ya, con todo lo que habíamos estado viajando! ¡Pareció una eternidad y, ¿No le importa?! ¡Voy a llorar!... ok no.

Esto en verdad es algo de lo más normal, muy para mi disgusto. La gran mayoría de los Hollows no tienen sentimientos, y en el caso de tenerlos son muy escasos y en su GRAN mayoría, negativos. Solo algunos pocos tienen sentimientos positivos.

No sé si dije esto antes creo que sí.

Da lo mismo.

Ese Cero cada vez está más grande.

No es que vaya a afectarme, mi Hierro me puede proteger perfectamente, el problema radica en que Nell está agarrada a mi pecho y tengo a estos dos sujetos a mi espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello (De hecho si), sin lugar a dudas los afectará a ellos.

-Murciélago-san, detente por favor- le pedí, preparado para extender un brazo al frente y parar el Cero en caso de que disparase.

Y así fue.

FIUMM

Esa ráfaga verde eliminó la distancia que nos separaba casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Más sin embargo, mi brazo ya estaba delante de mí y mi mano la estaba esperando abierta. La palma recibió el ataque, pero no me movió ni un milímetro.

Luego de unos segundos, Murciélago-san desvaneció el ataque.

De mi mano salía humo como si en esta hubiese algún incendio en miniatura, y podía sentirla muy caliente como si la hubiera pasado por fuego, pero no me dolía.

Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, un poco más de poder y podría haber atravesado mi Hierro y causarme una pequeña quemadura.

Miré a Murciélago-san a los ojos, seguía teniendo la misma expresión.

-Guh- en mi pecho un pequeño gemido llamó mi atención. Moví mi visión a dicha zona y allí Nell temblaba mucho más que antes y lagrimeaba, estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Que cambio más irónico, hace rato hasta me dio una patada en la entrepierna y ahora viene hacia mí en busca de que la proteja del peligro.

Lo repito: es fácil ganarse la confianza de los niños.

Llevé la mano con la que detuve el Cero de Murciélago-san a su cabeza, específicamente, a su fragmento de mascara para no lastimarla con el calor de esa mano, y le di unas cuantas palmaditas.

Hay, esto me genera un sentimiento de nostalgia; recuerdo cuando estaba en el Rukongai y lloraba algunas veces, John me consolaba de la misma forma.

Quién diría que ahora seria yo quien consolara así a alguien, bueno, pensándolo mejor era más que seguro que sucediera en algún momento.

-Deja de llorar Nell, una niña tan linda como tu se ve mal llorando- le dije con suavidad y una sonrisa.

-G-guh, ¿Niña linda?- detuvo sus gimoteos y me miró con ojos confundidos, lagrimas en la comisura de los mismos y moco saliendo de su nariz- ¿Nell es una niña linda?- me preguntó en tercera persona, curioso, pero en cierta forma tierno.

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que sí!- ensanché mi sonrisa- ¡Nell es la niña más linda que he visto!

En realidad es cierto, comparada con aquellas niñas de pelos desarreglados, cara sucia, actitud de marimacho, lenguaje grosero, violencia extrema y arrebatos de ira del Rukongai, Nell es una niña preciosa.

-Jeje, Midowi también es muy lindo- me regresó la sonrisa.

-Hay, gracias- aunque sea una niña, ¡Me encanta que me halaguen!, por lo que proferí llevando una mano a mi mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo. Un gesto no muy masculino, pero no me importa.

-Cof, cof...pedófilo...cof, cof- con la lentitud y el movimiento de un robot cambié mi vista otra vez, esta vez a quien había dicho eso.

Si, fue Pesche.

-¿Podrías repetir eso, Pesche?- pedí con una sonrisa amable. (N/A: sonrisa amable estilo Yachiru Unohana).

Pesche empezó a sudar de un momento a otro, razón por la cual le pregunté "Confuso".

-¿Estás bien Pesche? Te veo nervioso- no me gusta asustar a otros, pero me gustó mucho menos que me llamara de una forma tan denigrante, aunque solo fuera una broma.

Soy… algo serio respecto a ciertos insultos.

-S-si, n-no te preocupes- Oooohh, sus ojos están más aterrados que con Murciélago-san.

Vi sutilmente a Dondochakka, el también se vio afectado por mi sonrisa aunque esta era solo para Pesche.

Je, puedo ser intimidante si me lo propongo.

Inflé el pecho de forma inconsciente.

ZOOMM

Otra vez ese ruido.

Volví a ver y era Murciélago-san de nuevo.

¿Esta vez debería de ser más claro?... sí, creo que sí.

-Murciélago-san, ya vasta- mi expresión, que era tranquila, la cambié por una más seria, a la vez que dirigía un poco de mi presión espiritual hacia él.

Tal y como deseaba, disipó ese Cero en el acto.

Esto me trae más nostalgia, en conjunto con una sensación de ironía: otro recuerdo de cuando era un niño. Cuando otros niños me podían intimidar con una mirada o solo con su apariencia, y ahora yo intimido criaturas que pueden comérselos con facilidad solo con mi poder. ¿Quién es el tipo duro ahora? Sí, soy yo.

Tomé a Nell de su cintura y la separé de mí con delicadeza, luego le sequé las lágrimas y retiré el moco que quedaba en su cara.

-Así estás mejor Nell, de nuevo eres una niña muy linda- le sonreí, gesto que ella me devolvió- Ahora, ¿Podrían separarse por favor? Me siento incomodo con ustedes dos sujetándose a mis hombros- les dije a Pesche y Dondochakka.

-S-Si- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que se separaban.

-Muchas gracias- les sonreí también.

Miré de nuevo a Murciélago-san.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez si deberías usar algo de ropa, tu si estas desnudo jajajajaja- dije en broma con la intención de aligerar aunque fuera un poco el ambiente tan tenso que se formó por el ataque de Murciélago-san hacia Pesche y Dondochakka.

Estos tres apenas nos tienen una muy diminuta confianza (bueno, con excepción de Nell que parece que ya confía en mí por completo). Sería muy inconveniente que desconfiaran de Murciélago-san, si planeo volverlos mis subordinados entonces necesito que haya confianza entre todos.

Sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza que alguien se ponga a pelear con sus propios compañeros.

Después de un par de segundos, mi risa se contagió a ellos tres, justo lo que quería.

-jejeje Por cierto, ¿Quieren comer algo?- Pesche nos preguntó dejando de reír, haciendo que lo viéramos- Se nos está acabando el alimento, pero tenemos suficiente para darles un poco.

Cuando dijo aquello, me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no podemos aceptar- hablé por los dos con una pequeña sonrisa, espero que Murciélago-san no quiera comer.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- ahora fue Dondochakka quien me preguntó.

-Son sus últimos alimentos ¿cierto?- los tres asintieron- entonces ¿Como esperan que los comamos?, No quiero que pasen hambre por nuestra culpa- espero que a Murciélago-san no le importe, enserio.

-Lo repito, un héroe- se rió Pesche- pero por favor, acepta, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes después de haberlos atacado.

-En primera, no es necesario que hagan nada por nosotros; comprendo que lo hicieron por necesidad. En segunda, aun si tuvieran que hacer algo, por lo menos a mí ya me dieron esta piel, y no creo que a Murciélago-san le importe, ¿Verdad, Murciélago-san?- le pregunté a mi compañero.

En un primer instante no respondió nada, pero luego me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, para mi tranquilidad.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si en vez de hacerlo por esa razón, los invitamos a comer? Sería bueno tener algo de compañía _\- Silver, dame un consejo por favor, me incomoda mucho el tener que rechazar propuestas de buena fe y no soy de dar muchas excusas._

 **-Mi consejo para ti es que aceptes, se nota demasiado que esos Arrancars son un par de cabezas duras.  
**

Bueno, te doy la razón.

-Muy bien- suspiré resignado.

-¡Perfecto!- de un momento a otro, sentí como me jalaban de los brazos para que los siguiera.

Espero que esto no resulte incomodo.

...

Muy bien, he comido muchas cosas.

Manzanas podridas.

Panes duros y rancios.

Algunas sopas hechas con mesclas de lo más locas.

Insectos.

Incluso he comido lombrices en busca de eliminar el ansia de sabor.

Pero esto esto se lleva el premio gordo.

Estoy sentado junto a Murciélago-san y frente a nosotros están Nell, Pesche, Dondochakka y Bawabawa.

En mis manos hay un fragmento de mascara de algún Hollow.

Sip, esta es la comida.

Esto es, según aprendí, el único alimento de por aquí.

Deprimente, no cabe ninguna duda.

Que tengan que cazarse unos a otros para no morir de hambre es una vida muy dura la verdad, no quiero ni pensar en lo que deben sentir.

Aunque no es tan diferente al Rukongai en ciertos distritos muy elevados.

Estos momentos son los que me recuerdan lo afortunado que soy de no poder sentir hambre, ciertamente es una bendición.

Miré como cada uno de ellos comía tranquilamente, solo Murciélago-san no comía por obvias razones; me pregunto cómo llegó a ser un Vasto Lorde si no tiene boca para comer trozos de mascara.

Obviamente yo no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de siquiera probarlo, nunca he sido quisquilloso con la comida, pero es que esto me provoca un desagrado total.

Aunque, lamentablemente debía comer o me seguirían insistiendo, lo que yo no buscaba.

Sin embargo, puedo atrasar un poco la llegada de ese momento.

-Y que tal si nos cuentan un poco más sobre ustedes, con todo lo que pasó no tuve oportunidad de preguntarlo- una manera bastante cliché de posponer momentos desagradables, pero efectiva si hay cooperación.

Fue justo allí que un temblor se mostró en la totalidad del cuerpo de Pesche y Dondochakka, para mi curiosidad.

-¿S-Sobre nosotros?, P-pues, no es nada especial, ya sabes- Dondochakka habló con un tono de voz axiomáticamente nervioso.

-E-Es cierto, somos c-como cualquier otro Hollow, vivimos viajando por Hueco Mundo como todo Hollow, lo hemos hecho si-siempre, e-eso es todo.

Voz temblorosa, palabras inseguras, desvíos de mirada, se rascan sus respectivas nucas, sudan, muestran nerviosismo; puedo apostar lo que sea a que están mintiendo.

 **-No hay duda, se delataron ellos mismos-** Silver agregó aquello.

Bueno, deben tener alguna razón, por lo que no preguntaré, por ahora.

-Entiendo- asentí a sus mentiras, fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?, ya sabes- Dondochakka expuso esa interrogante.

-Puees- ellos no me dijeron la verdad, por lo que no me veo obligado a hacerlo yo, pero tampoco es que sea bueno inventando historias así que voy a decirles la verdad a medias- Casi lo mismo, Murciélago-san y yo nos conocimos hace algún tiempo y decidimos viajar juntos- fue mi respuesta.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Eres un Hollow?- fue el turno de Pesche de hablar, la verdad me pareció raro que él no hablara primero, ya es algo obvio que es más hablador que Dondochakka.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?- contesté con otra pregunta.

-Pues, antes vi que tenias un agujero Hollow y supuse que eras un Arrancar, pero como no podía ver ningún fragmento de mascara dudé- supongo que ahora si puedo decir una verdad completa.

-Soy mitad Hollow, es por eso- una verdad completa muy resumida, pero al fin y al cabo, una verdad completa.

Los tres me mandaron una mirada cargada de desconcierto.

-¿Mitad Hollow?- Pesche volvió a indagar.

-Larga historia, que no estoy muy dispuesto a contar por los momentos- respondí, tal vez soné algo tajante, pero no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso, no ahora.

Ellos me vieron por un momento, pero luego asintieron.

Me alegro que entiendan.

Fue allí donde me di cuenta de que ahora observaban el fragmento de mascara que seguía en mis manos, sin una sola mordida de mi parte.

Rápidamente comprendí que debía comenzar a comerlo.

Volví a ver el fragmento de mascara que sujetaba y decidí probarlo por fin.

Con mucha parsimonia, acerqué el fragmento hasta mi boca, la cual abrí cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y al introducirse un poco en esta, mordí.

Tal y como me esperaba, al estar hecha de hueso era dura, pero luego de un momento fui capaz de separar aquella pequeña parte del resto del fragmento.

Inicié el proceso de masticar con cuidado, ya que a diferencia de los Hollows mis dientes no tenían la bastante dureza para romper los fragmentos de mascara.

Me pareció un tiempo mucho más largo, pero en realidad solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera tragar el fragmento.

Una experiencia un tanto desagradable la verdad.

-Guh- abrí mis ojos de un momento a otro cuando sentí una sensación totalmente nueva en mi cuerpo.

Partiendo del centro de mí estomago, un sentimiento de vacio empezó a ganar terreno dentro de mi cuerpo, acompañado de una ansiedad que era mil veces más fuerte que la ansiedad de sabor.

No sabía que pasaba, me sujeté el estomago en un intento de aliviar esa sensación; pues era donde estaba más fuerte.

Entonces el fragmento de mascara en mi mano nuevamente entró en mi rango visual y fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hice sin que se me resquebrajaran los dientes; pero comencé a devorarlo con desespero, como si lo necesitara para vivir.

Lo engullí totalmente en un santiamén, pero esa sensación no se iba.

Otra vez vi a Murciélago-san, más específicamente al fragmento de mascara que sostenía y sin siquiera pensarlo; se lo arrebaté con brusquedad y como con el otro, lo comí con desespero.

 **-Hmm interesante-** la voz de Silver resonó en mi cabeza.

 _-¡Silver! ¿¡Que me está sucediendo!?-_ le pregunté sumamente alterado por mis propias e involuntarias acciones.

 **-Bueno, es solo una pequeña teoría-** dijo el **\- Pero, es probable que al comer ese trozo del fragmento de mascara, tu lado Hollow se activó.**

 _-¿Mi lado Hollow?-_ otra vez pregunté sin entender por completo.

 **-No estoy hablando de tu Hollow interno, sino de tu naturaleza Hollow-** hizo una pequeña pausa **\- ese fragmento de mascara, de alguna manera, despertó momentáneamente esa naturaleza que hasta ahora había permanecido dormida. Específicamente, la parte alimenticia de la naturaleza Hollow.**

 _-¿Y no hay alguna forma de volver a dormirla?-_ a cada segundo me sentía más desesperado, ya le había quitado su comida a Nell y a Pesche, y estoy por ir a por la de Dondochakka.

 **-Bueno, ya que no eres un Hollow completo, solo será algo momentáneo; pero trata de suprimirla o terminaras atacándolos cuando ya no encuentres fragmentos de mascara. Recuerda lo que te enseñé hace años: la mente puede más que el cuerpo.**

 _-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no estás experimentando esto-_ estábamos comiendo cerca de donde tenían sus reservas de comida, y yo ya había visto donde era, por lo que salí corriendo hacia dicho lugar lo más rápido que pude.

No era mucha, era solo una pequeña pila, pero de todas formas me abalancé sobre ella y la devoré en instantes.

Muy bien Midori, auto control, ten algo de auto control.

Piensa en algo bonito.

Piensa en algo bonito.

En algo que te relaje.

En algo que te haga olvidar la enorme ansiedad que estas sintiendo.

En algo que te ayude a suprimir el deseo de comer.

En algo que evité que ataques a los demás.

Pero qué ironía más grande, hace poco el que tensó las cosas era Murciélago-san y ahora soy yo.

 _-Aunque las acciones de Murciélago-san fueron intencionales-_ pensé aquello como un inútil intento de no sentirme tan mal.

La sensación de un momento a otro se volvió tan grande que me vi obligado a golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo varias veces desesperadamente, tratando de controlarme, agrietándolo mucho en el proceso.

Para mi asombro funcionó un poco, me sentí más dueño de mis acciones nuevamente, por lo que seguí haciéndolo.

Mi Hierro evitará el daño craneal y más importante, el cerebral.

Estuve asiendo eso por lo que según yo fueron varios minutos hasta que finalmente sentí que aquella ansiedad se esfumó.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y posteriormente lo exhalé de forma exagerada.

-Lo mejor será que me aleje de los fragmentos de mascara Hollow- pensé en voz alta.

 **-Concuerdo contigo-** Silver comentó.

-¿Mi-Midowi?- Escuché la voz de Nell a mi espalda, sonaba temblorosa.

-¿Si, Nell?- me voltee a verla, y una vez entro en mi campo de visión noté que estaba abrazando la pierna de Dondochakka mientras me veía con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-L-la comida- Pesche dijo eso con un leve tembleque.

Muy bien, lo reconozco.

He metido la pata, sin querer.

Ahora de seguro, o desconfían de mi o están molestos conmigo por haber devorado su comida.

Que se supone que haré ahora.

BRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMM

Tsk, ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Ensanché los ojos con sorpresa y fastidio cuando aquel sonido llegó a mis oídos y un temblor violento sacudió la cueva, causando que algunas piedras cayeran del techo.

-¡Es el!- Pesche y Dondochakka lanzaron ese grito al mismo tiempo y Nell saltó al pecho de Dondochakka con un rostro que denotaba miedo puro.

Supongo que con el se están refiriendo a ese Adjuchas que los ha atacado.

Lo único que faltaba era eso. Creo que me va a dar dolor de cabeza.

 **-Relájate, en tu entrenamiento pasaste por más estrés, no te vas a poner así por algo como esto ¿O sí?-** Silver me preguntó.

-Tienes razón, gracias- sonreí.

 **-No me lo agradezcas, solo demuéstrame que estos cien años de entrenamiento no fueron un desperdicio de tiempo-** me respondió con tonó motivador.

Copiado y entendido, maestro.

Me puse de pie y miré al trió.

-Por favor escóndanse, yo me haré cargo- noté que Dondochakka me iba a decir algo, pero hablé otra vez mirando a Murciélago-san- ese Adjuchas puede traer otros Hollows con él, en caso de que los envíe aquí mientras luchamos, necesitaré que te quedes y los detengas ¿Puedes hacerlo?- el asintió rápidamente- muy bien- sonreí.

-¡E-Espera, Midowi!- Sentí como Nell abrazaba mi pierna- ¡Por favor!, si vas a luchar con él, solo ¡Por favor no mueras!- me pidió con lagrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus ojos.

Vaya, me siento un poco conmovido por ese acto. Creo que puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano a todas las personas que he visto que se han preocupado tanto por mí. Esta niña realmente se encariña rápido con otros.

-Es una promesa- le sonreí.

Fue justo un segundo después que escuché un grito proveniente del exterior, así como un fuerte reiatsu manifestarse.

-¡USTEDES, DEBILES DE MIERDA, SALGAN DE ALLÍ DE UNA PUTA VEZ PARA QUE LOS DESPEDACE!

Aquella voz hizo temblar de nuevo a estos tres.

Supongo que lo mejor será salir a Hablar con este Hollow para que los deje en paz.

Al menos espero que me dé pelea antes de morir.

-Regresaré en unos momentos- les dije para luego desaparecer de allí con un Sonido.

...

FIIUUMM

BOOOOMMMMM

ZOOOOOOMMMMMM

FIIUUUMMMM

BRROOOOMMMMM

Llamas de tono naranjo-amarillento que se elevaban y descendían constantemente.

Explosiones ensordecedoras que agitaban la tierra y la arena.

Desprendimientos de rocas que llevaban a más desprendimientos.

Un humo negro producido por las llamas que se camuflaba perfectamente con el cielo permanentemente nocturno.

Rafas amarillas que chocaban constantemente con aquella colonia.

Y disparándolas, una silueta parada sobre una duna cercana a aquella colonia.

Era un ser que podía considerarse de tamaño gigante, alcanzando los cuatro metros y medio con suma facilidad. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era de un color amarillo llamativo, en conjunto con algunas partes de color negro. Su figura corpórea, en sí, era la de una mantis religiosa, solo que tenia ciertos rasgos diferentes a los de dicho insecto. En su cabeza, en lugar de antenas, tenía un par de cuernos de tamaño desigual, siendo el derecho más pequeño que el izquierdo. También estaban sus ojos, que presentaban dos diferencias destacables. En lugar de estar a ambos lados de su cabeza, estaban de frente, y aparte de eso; su ojo izquierdo no estaba, en su lugar había un agujero que dejaba ver qué había detrás de él. Finalmente, sus patas delanteras, que tenían una forma más redondeada de lo normal, pareciendo más un par de garfios.

El ser disparaba aquellas ráfagas amarillas constantemente, mientras dejaba salir una risa cruel y sádica.

-¡¿PUEDEN SENTIRLO, PUEDEN SENTIRLO?! ¡ESTAN MUERTOS MALDITOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRE Y LUEGO LOS DEVORARÉ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- vociferaba de forma vehemente y casi maniática, como si destruir aquella colonia le causara el mayor de los placeres.

Pero se hallaba tan ensimismado en disparar Ceros a la colonia, que no se dio cuenta de que una figura de un tamaño mucho más pequeño que el de él apareció a su lado y lo miraba fijamente con un rostro tranquilo.

 _-Un agujero en lugar de su ojo, umu-_ nuestro protagonista analizó aquello para luego asentir- ¡Disculpa, Hollow-san!- le gritó en un intento de llamar su atención.

No funcionó en la primera instancia, por lo que repitió una segunda; y después una tercera.

Cuando se disponía a llamar una cuarta, el Hollow mantis religiosa cesó sus ataques para empezar a jadear.

Al parecer esos disparos lo habían cansado un poco.

Viendo esto como una oportunidad, Midori efectuó la cuarta llamada.

-¡Hollow-san!- esta vez, el Adjuchas se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde el pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien mierda eres?- le preguntó vulgarmente.

 _-Esto casi, casi es un deyavu-_ pensó recordando a Yammy- me llamo Midori Sabitsura, mucho gusto, ¿Y tú eres?- ni el mismo Midori entendía por qué estaba siendo educado con él cuando tenía planeado acabarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué demonios debería decirte mi nombre, basura?- mentalmente, el ojiverde rodó los ojos con fastidio, otro Hollow arrogante.

-Supongo que por educación, aunque realmente no importa- la expresión serena que tenía fue remplazada por una más seria- ¿Por casualidad eres el Hollow que ha estado atacando a los tres Arrancars que están en esa cueva?- inquirió señalando dicho lugar, nuevamente no entendiendo por qué lo hacía, cuando ya lo sabía.

-¿Hm? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso conoces a esos debiluchos?- el aproximó su cabeza al pelinegro a la vez que preguntaba lo último.

-Así es, y les prometí que me aseguraría de que los dejaras en paz- reveló con voz firme pero pacifica.

-¿Eh?- acercó un poco más su cabeza. Midori pudo ver un brillo peligroso en el único ojo del Adjuchas- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo harás?- siseó con un tono cargado de menosprecio.

-Matándote- declaró con normalidad llevando una mano dentro de la piel que vestía para después sacar a AoiTenshi desenfundada.

-¡Jajajajaja!- el Adjuchas arrojó una risa cargada de burla al cielo para luego mirarlo fijamente y apuntarle con una de sus patas delanteras- ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Matarme?! ¿¡Un mísero gusano!? ¡No me hagas reír!- profirió con un tono de lo más arrogante, aunque claro, el ojiverde suprimía el 35% del 40% de poder que tenia libre para no matar a los Hermanos del desierto o afectar a Ulquiorra, y en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo a pesar de que ya estaba lo bastante lejos de ellos, por lo que obviamente el Adjuchas creía que su nivel era superior.

-Mísero gusano ¿Eh?- Midori mostró una diminuta sonrisa.

No lo negaría, tenía un cierto fetiche secreto.

El DETESTABA la arrogancia, no le gustaban las personas que se creían superiores al resto, prefería la humildad e igualdad.

Mas sin embargo...

Le ENCANTABA pelear contra sujetos arrogantes, disfrutaba demasiado sus rostros y reacciones cuando eran superados con facilidad.

No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento adquirió dicho gusto. Supuso que había sido cuando era niño y peleaba con otros chicos con el ego muy alto. Usualmente no luchaba y la mayoría de las veces perdía; pero cuando ganaba, no podía negar que, para él, era un deleite visual ver como su orgullo se quebraba a pedazos cuando perdían, y mucho más cuando ganaba fácilmente, era un autentico espectáculo, otra vez, para él.

En cierta forma, era un sádico de closet, al menos cuando se trataba de la destrucción del orgullo ajeno.

Nunca se lo comentó a John porque sabía que lo reprocharía y le daría un sermón que al final lo convencería. Y él no quería abandonar ese fetiche, era de las cosas que más lo divertían.

Lo curioso era que ni Silver ni AoiTenshi habían hecho nada al respecto tan poco.

Y bueno, actualmente siendo tan fuerte como era y estando en un lugar donde seguro había muchos tipos arrogantes, se podía decir que era como un niño en un parque de diversiones gigantesco con cientos de boletos para los juegos.

-¿Y si comprobamos quien de los dos es el mísero gusano?- le preguntó agrandando un poco más aquella sonrisa.

Esa situación era provechosa por dos razones.

La primera: había una gran probabilidad de que ganara mucha más confianza por parte de los otros dos hermanos del desierto, quizás suficiente para pedirles que se unieran a ellos.

La segunda: porque se divertiría mucho pisoteando la arrogancia de ese Adjuchas.

Era una buena situación.

-Jeje- el Adjuchas rió y lo volvió a ver con un brillo peligroso manifestándose en su ojo- buena idea, solo espero que no seas tan débil como pareces.

-Oh, te sorprenderás Hollow-san, te sorprenderás- regresó la risa y luego le apuntó con su espada.

Zas

Katchin

Sin ningún aviso, el Adjuchas arrojó un tajo hacia Midori con su pata delantera derecha a una velocidad pasmosa. Tajo que fue respondido con otro de la espada del pelinegro, parándolo sin ningún problema y empezando un forcejeo.

-Un ataque repentino, buen primer movimiento- elogió el ojiverde, para luego hacer un poco más de fuerza con su Zanpakuto- pero no es suficiente- declaró empujando a su enemigo.

El Hollow dio un par de pasos hacia atrás debido al empujón, sorprendido por la fuerza del pelinegro.

-¡Ahora observa este ataque!- y con esa exclamación risueña, Midori desapareció usando Sonido y reapareció arriba del Adjuchas, listo para arrojar un corte descendente.

El Hollow ladeó su cuerpo justo a tiempo y dejo pasar el ataque.

BROOMM

La hoja de la Zanpakuto del pelinegro chocó con la arena, causando que se levantara en línea recta al frente.

-Una esquivada en el momento justo, fue bueno que lo hicieras, de lo contrario estarías partido a la mitad ahora mismo- le volvió a sonreír.

-Je, no te creas tanto- el Adjuchas de nueva cuenta lanzó un ataque con una de sus apéndices a Midori, y este volvió a bloquear, más el ser luego mandó la otra, la cual se le acercó peligrosamente con rapidez- ¡Muere!

Pero de nuevo quedó pasmado en el momento en que aquella parte de su cuerpo que le serbia no solo de brazo si no de arma, en lugar de cortarlo simplemente chocó con la piel y ni siquiera le causo un rasguño.

-Necesitaras más que eso- Midori volvió a empujar al Adjuchas y luego le apuntó con una mano- Cero.

La ráfaga roja se aproximó como un cohete hacia su objetivo, impactando de lleno en su pecho, arrastrándolo hacia atrás con elevada rapidez.

Aprovechando que la guardia del Adjuchas se había quebrado, Midori se impulso contra él, listo para seccionarlo a la mitad.

Zas

Shhhhhh

Los ojos de Midori se abrieron como platos, no hubo sangre ni piel cortada como resultado del tajo que arrojó, sino que en su un sinnúmero de chispas saltaron cuando la hoja de AoiTenshi alcanzó el cuerpo del Adjuchas.

-Jaja- el Hollow se percató inmediatamente de la sorpresa en los ojos de su enemigo- ¡Toma!

Zas

Si antes los ojos del ojiverde se habían abierto como platos, ahora se abrieron como bandejas.

Un rasguño, un solo rasguño sangrante en su antebrazo fue lo que dejó ese corte lanzado por el Adjuchas.

Podía no parecer mucho, pero para Midori era algo grande.

Era la primera vez... la primera vez desde que llegó a Hueco Mundo que un Hollow había conseguido herirlo.

A pesar de que tenía casi todo su poder suprimido, su Hierro debía ser lo bastante fuerte para poder resistir sin problemas los ataques de cualquier Hollow.

Parece que cometió el pequeño error de considerar al Hollow frente a él como Cualquiera.

-...- no salía de su estupor, el asombro había dominado toda su mente.

Fue por eso que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al siguiente ataque.

Zas

Un nuevo rasguño sangrante fue generado en el cuerpo del pelinegro, esta vez la cuchilla desgarró la piel que vestía y dejo la herida en su pectoral izquierdo.

Zas

Su abdomen.

Zas

Su pierna.

Zas

Su otro pectoral.

Zas

El centro de su pecho.

Zas

Su otro antebrazo.

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

Cortes y más cortes llegaban al ojiverde consecutivamente, logrando que diminutas gotas de sangre cayeran a la arena.

-interesante- el discípulo del rey del Vacio murmuró observando detenidamente cada una de las heridas.

No estaba preocupado, en absoluto.

Su poder y el del Adjuchas que lo atacaba tenían una diferencia tan grande como la distancia entre el Cielo y la tierra. No, era incluso más grande que eso.

Era por eso que lograr aquellos rasguños eran un autentico merito para él, aun teniendo la mayor parte de su poder sellado y otra parte era suprimida.

-Eres verdaderamente interesante- le dedicó una sonrisa dentuda- tal vez no deba matarte, sería un desperdicio.

-¿Qué?- el Adjuchas no entendió primeramente, pero luego se enfureció cuando supuso, erróneamente, que estaba diciendo que no valía la pena matarlo- ¿¡A sí!?

El tajo que mandó a continuación de aquella exclamación-interrogante fue capaz de dejar un rasguño más grande y profundo en el centro del vientre del pelinegro, haciendo que una cantidad de sangre algo superior a las anteriores se derramara y tiñera el suelo.

Pero esta vez el ataque no se quedó sin respuesta.

Zas

-Gah- de izquierda a derecha en el pecho del Hollow mantis religiosa, un gran corte apareció como la estela de la Zanpakuto de Midori, así como mucha sangre en instantes siguientes, la cual descendió con movimiento paulatino por su cuerpo hasta caer a la arena como gotas.

Decir que el Adjuchas no estaba sorprendido seria mentira.

Su Hierro, el que según él era el más fuerte de todos, había sido superado por alguien más débil que el (según él).

Sin embargo, su pasmo no prevaleció mucho tiempo en su mente, debía concentrarse en el combate.

Cortó el aire con su cuchilla sin importarle el dolor ardiente de su herida, acercándola en un diminuto instante a Midori.

Este sin embargo, esquivó por poco el ataque doblando su cuerpo en la misma direccion por la que iba la cuchilla, siendo alcanzados nada más unos cuantos mechones de pelo.

Zas

Katchin

El pelinegro, aun estando doblado, mandó una blandida ascendente, con el objetivo de dejar otra herida en el pecho del Adjuchas, más este bloqueó el corte con su otra cuchilla.

El ser movió una de sus patas con fuerza al estomago del ojiverde, buscando patearlo y alejarlo de él, pero este ultimo contraataco sujetando la pata apenas a unos centímetros de su abdomen.

Instantáneamente después, soltó la pata y él mismo se alejó del Adjuchas con Sonido, parándose a tres metros de distancia frente a él.

-Sabes...- la atención del Hollow fue capturada por esa sola palabra del pelinegro- eres un Hollow muy fuerte- Midori lo vio sonriendo entre dientes- ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi?

 **-¿Estás seguro, Midori?-** la voz del rey del Vacio resonó dentro de la cabeza del mencionado.

 _-Sin duda, Silver-_ emitió una leve risa _\- es un Hollow bastante malvado, pero su fuerza le da puntos, puede ser útil._

 **-Como quieras, pero no te descuides-** le advirtió con seriedad.

 _-Ok-_ asintió mentalmente.

-¿Unirme a ti?- el Adjuchas medio repitió la pregunta, entre algunos jadeos por los movimientos de hace poco.

-Sí, veras, estoy viajando por Hueco Mundo y reuniendo Hollows fuertes, ya tengo a tres, pero necesito muchos más. Noté que tienes mucho potencial, así que me gustaría que tú también te unieras- le explicó, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Como respuesta esperada por el pelinegro, el Adjuchas dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se mantuvo riendo durante varios segundos, hasta que se detuvo para respirar- ¿Yo? ¿Unirme a ti?- habló con sorna- antes muerto que unido a un gusano débil- arrojó esa declaración todavía subestimando a Midori.

-Un gusano débil que te está dando pelea- rebatió con un tono que era una mescla entre diversión y calma.

-Bahh, solo estas teniendo suerte, ni siquiera estoy peleando enserio- en contra de sus palabras, un pequeño sentimiento de inseguridad estaba aflorando en su interior.

-En ese caso, te sugiero que comiences a pelear enserio, porque si no...- detuvo sus palabras medio segundo antes de usar Sonido para quedar delante del Hollow con su espada lista- estarás muerto, _con el 10% bastará, terminaré esto ahora-_ completó con una calma y monotonía que sencillamente podía dar repelús y pensó lo último, dejando de suprimir otro 5% de su presión espiritual.

-¿Qué mier...?- su oración se vio interrumpida por el filo de AoiTenshi, que cortó a través de ser rostro, pero solo superficialmente para no matarlo.

-No te asustes- aquellas tres palabras proferidas por Midori con el mismo tono monótono sonaron justo antes de que el Hollow perdiera todo el aire por causa de un poderoso puñetazo al centro de su cuerpo, mandándolo hacia atrás con un impulso vertiginoso.

El ojiverde reutilizo el Sonido para quedar a unos metros detrás del Adjuchas en su línea de lanzamiento.

-No te confíes- cuando iba a llegar a él, Midori se apartó con rapidez y agarró una de las patas del Hollow mantis, luego la apretó con fuerza para dos segundos después azotar al ser con suma violencia contra el suelo repetidas veces antes de lanzarlo a un lado.

-¡Maldito!- un Cero amarillo se formó entre las mandíbulas del Hollow, siendo disparado poco después.

Asombro absoluto fue lo que experimentó cuando Midori sencillamente apartó el ataque con su mano, como si no fuese más que una mosca molesta.

-No te alteres- le apuntó con su índice, delante del cual un Cero de color azul se generó en medio segundo.

FIIUUMMM

La ráfaga fue tan rápida que el Adjuchas ni siquiera pudo pensar en reaccionar.

BRRROOOOMMMMM

Una explosión azul tiño la arena de dicho color momentáneamente, además de levantarla en grandes cantidades y generar un fuerte vendaval.

-No subestimes a tu oponente, lecciones básicas- comentó el ojiverde con sus cabellos azabaches siendo mecidos suavemente por el viento.

Al esfumarse la explosión, se percató de en el lugar había quedado un gran cráter, en medio del cual el Hollow luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Esa explosión fue bastante útil para proveer de un gran cambio de imagen al Adjuchas de un ojo.

Uno de sus cuernos había sido destruido a la mitad, el más largo, había perdido una de sus Cuchillas; una de sus patas, parte del abdomen, también tenía numerosas quemaduras en muchas partes de su cuerpo, todas de segundo grado y sangre salía de cada herida.

Midori no podía verlo, pero el Adjuchas estaba incrédulo al máximo.

Semejantes heridas le fueron causadas por el ataque de un sujeto que era más débil que él, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Una de las tantas preguntas que aquel ser se hacía en esos momentos, preguntas de las que el pelinegro era totalmente ignorante.

Por cierto, este último ahora estaba manteniendo una pequeña charla mental con su maestro.

 **-¿No querías reclutarlo acaso? ¿Por qué le disparas con un Cero de verdad? Además ¿Para qué usas tu 10%, con el 5% que usabas te bastaba?-** el rey del Vacio no entendía las acciones de su aprendiz, no por completo.

 _-Relájate, solo quería probar ese Hierro que tiene, nada más, y respecto a lo otro, es solo para adelantar un poco el resultado de esta pelea-_ respondió sin preocupación alguna.

 **-Pero pudiste matarlo-** rebatió algo molesto por aquella actitud tranquila.

 _-Considéralo un "Ataque de fe"-_ se rio un poco por ese término.

 **-¿Ataque de fe? ¡Debes ser más cuidadoso cuando hagas estas cosas!-** lo regañó.

 _-Pff, si recibía más daño del necesario lo iba a curar, ya deja de alterarte tanto-_ respondió fastidiado.

 **-Tsk, a veces eres un necio de primera-** profirió igual.

 _-Y tú un aburrido de primera-_ esta vez su maestro no le respondió.

Un momento después, prestó atención al Adjuchas, que comenzaba a salir del cráter.

-¡Oye!- Midori lo llamó, clavando su Zanpakuto en la arena y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su boca a modo de altavoz.

El Adjuchas lo vio en respuesta al llamado.

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- le preguntó.

-¡Otra vez! ¡¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?!- respondió dando un gritó lleno hasta los bordes de una profunda ira.

-¡Podrías morir en esta pelea, me gustaría saber tu nombre en ese caso!- aquellas palabras, fueron suficientes para elevar la ira del Adjuchas a un nivel inimaginable.

-¡Mi nombre es Nnoitra Gilga! ¡Y te asesinaré!- con aquel grito, semejante a uno de guerra, el ahora conocido como Nnoitra se arrojó con furia siega y un cojeo constante al pelinegro, dispuesto a segar su vida con la única cuchilla que le quedaba.

-...Un placer conocerte- sonrió sacando su espada de la arena.

Zas

Lo ocurrido a continuación fue casi simultáneo.

Un movimiento de AoiTenshi.

El sonido del viento siendo cortado.

Una estela blanca posterior al movimiento de la hoja, creada por el reflejo de la luz de la luna y el movimiento vehemente.

Sangre que cayó a la arena insonoramente, pintándola de carmesí.

Y un brazo cuchilla que se elevó en el aire como un ave y bajó al suelo como una piedra, enterrándose en la pálida arena.

Todo pasó en menos de dos segundos.

El pelinegro ojiverde había blandido su Zanpakuto con rapidez en respuesta al ataque de Nnoitra, cortando su brazo-arma desde el hombro en un tajo limpio.

El Adjuchas mantis cayó al suelo, arrodillado con las tres patas que le quedaban.

Al notar aquello, Midori enfundó a AoiTenshi, se dio la vuelta y se aproximó a Nnoitra a pasó parsimonioso.

Nnoitra ahora no estaba furioso, ese sentimiento fue reemplazado de un instante a otro por uno más bien de miedo y desesperación.

Tenía que pensar algo en ese momento o estaba acabado.

Pero no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de empezar, ya que Midori llegó frente a él rápidamente, pues no estaban nada lejos.

Nnoitra lo miró con el sentimiento de la desesperación abundando en su ser, respirando con cierta dificultad por el miedo que empezaba a sentir.

-Muy bien, ahora tienes dos opciones- el pelinegro mostró dos dedos de su mano derecha al pronunciar aquellas palabras con tono serio- presta atención, no me gusta repetir- su voz estaba cargada de calma pero también de una leve pereza- la primera, aceptas unirte a mi por las buenas y obedecerme sin oponerte- fue directo con sus palabras, sabía que tipos como ese debían mantenerse con la correa apretada si se volvían subordinados- si lo haces te curaré y velaré por ti como si fueras mi familia- aquello lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono honesto- y la segunda, sencillamente te mato aquí- lo dijo volviendo serio su rostro otra vez, con un tono monótono como si aquello fuese algo normal, pero con perspicacia se podía percibir la falta de ganas de cumplir con la amenaza- ¿Cuál eliges? La primera o la segunda- interrogó.

\- se quedó en silencio.

-¿Me escuchas?- Midori le preguntó- ¿Cual eliges?

\- continúo en silencio.

-¡Oye!- esta vez habló con un poco más de fuerza, acercándose un poco.

-... la tercera- murmuró por fin.

-¿Qu...?

Chuck

-Buag- el pelinegro ojiverde dejó salir una gran bocanada de sangre, sangre que cayó en el rostro de Nnoitra.

 **-¡Te dije que no te descuidaras, fue por esto!-** lo amonestó su maestro, más por ira de que no le hiciera caso que por preocupación.

Sabía que no perdería, ese solo era una caricia en comparación a todas las heridas que le hizo el al entrenarlo con su Zanpakuto.

-¡Tu mueres!- exclamó para luego dar una risa cruel.

Los brazos cuchillas que habían sido eliminados por los dos ataques del pelinegro se regeneraron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo luego movidos con rapidez para perforar el estomago del ojiverde.

-Me subestimaste- Nnoitra dijo enterrando más sus brazos cuchillas- puedo regenerar las partes de mi cuerpo a muy alta velocidad, especialmente mis brazos. No debiste acercarte tanto, pero gracias por hacerlo, de lo contrario hubieras esquivado, jajajajajaja.

Sacó violentamente ambas cuchillas, desgarrando más el estomago de Midori y la piel que llevaba, provocando una efusión que dejó un gran charco de sangre.

Ahora el que cayó al suelo de rodillas fue el aprendiz del rey del Vacio.

Nnoitra comenzó a levantarse mientras regeneraba las otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Ahora, por subestimarme...- elevó su cuchilla derecha lo más alto que pudo- ¡Te mataré y te devoraré!

Zas

El sonido del aire siendo cortado fue perfectamente audible para Midori, lo que para él era una clara señal de que el brazo-cuchilla se acercaba a su cabeza.

Más sin embargo, sonrió.

-¿De veras?- un solo susurro cargado de ironía.

BRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Como una explosión, el Reiatsu de Midori se disparó de golpe, elevándose en el cielo como una torre de altura indefinida.

Nnoitra fue mandado a volar varios metros hacia atrás por la repentina muestra de poder.

-¿Yo, morir? Por favor no me hagas reír- se puso de pie despacio sin apartar la vista del suelo a la vez que su reiatsu se comprimía en un aura azul que lo cubrió- para que puedas matarme, te hacen falta varios cientos de años más- declaró elevando su vista al Adjuchas.

Sus iris de color verde ahora brillaban en un azul intenso.

-me siento un poco triste, en verdad detesto el tener que matar a otros- comentó con pesar reflejado en sus facciones- pero has elegido.

Nuevamente llevó su mano hasta dentro de su ropa y desenfundo su espada otra vez.

-Ahora tú, vas a morir- le apuntó.

Nnoitra ya se había recuperado de la repentina explosión de reiatsu y ahora miraba al responsable de esta, con cada parte de su cuerpo sumida en un tembleque impetuoso.

Se había equivocado.

No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que era así.

Había subestimado a su oponente, lo había menospreciado demasiado.

Su poder lo superaba con creces, ahora lo sabía.

El miedo que sentía era tanto que ya no podía moverse, aunque también podía ser por la presión espiritual que no lo dejaba.

Aunque no importaba la razón realmente.

Con paso lento, el ojiverde se aproximó al Adjuchas, listo para terminarlo.

-¡A-Alto!- alcanzó a articular.

\- Midori no respondió esta vez.

-¡N-No me mates!- ni Nnoitra sabia como, pero logro comenzar a retroceder un paso por cada paso que daba su enemigo.

-¿Um? ¿Me suplicas piedad? ¡Qué gracioso!- se rió- ¿Dónde está esa arrogancia de hace un momento?

Midori estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello, había hecho trizas la arrogancia de Nnoitra y ahora sencillamente no podía evitar atormentarlo un poco.

-¿Dónde quedaron esos aires de superioridad? ¿Dónde quedó ese instinto asesino de antes?- le preguntó ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa.

-Glup- tragó duro.

De un momento a otro su retroceso se vio interrumpido por una duna grande.

Podía escalarla o rodearla, pero en el momento en que se paró, sintió que ya no podría moverse de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos en los que reinó el silencio, Midori quedó frente a Nnoitra, separados por solo un metro.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, Nnoitra?- inquirió cambiando a una expresión y tono serios, comenzando a subir su espada.

\- las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta.

\- entonces, adiós- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara cuando tuvo su espada lo más alto que podía.

-...e-

-¿Qué?- arqueó una ceja por aquel sonido que había conseguido sacar de su garganta.

-e... espe- se detuvo por un momento, momento en el que Midori decidió bajar su espada- ¡ESPERA!

Aquel grito salió de manera tan violenta y con tanta fuerza, que Nnoitra sintió su garganta lastimarse.

Midori por su parte, detuvo el filo a tan solo un centímetro de la cabeza del Adjuchas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo haré- profirió en voz baja finalmente, con su orgullo destruido.

-¿Disculpa? No te escuché- mintió, había escuchado perfectamente, pero quería alargar un poco más la pulverización de lo que quedaba del orgullo de Nnoitra.

-Lo haré, me uniré a ti- dijo entre suspiros de resignación y miedo hacia quien estaba frente a él.

-¿Y me obedecerás sin rechistar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-si- volvió a suspirar resignado, sin orgullo que lo evitara.

-Si ¿Qué?- volvió a soltar otra pregunta.

-Sí, lo haré- sorpresivamente, su cabeza fuera hundida en la arena violentamente por causa del pie del pelinegro, que la empujó hacia abajo.

-esa no es la respuesta, debes hablarme con el respeto debido, ahora eres mi subordinado **\- Oye Midori, ¿Desde cuándo interpretas el papel de Jefe autoritario?** _-_ _desde que se me ocurrió hace unos segundos._

Nnoitra no entendió en un primer momento, pero luego de analizar las palabras del ojiverde, dijo aun con más vergüenza que antes.

-Sí, señor- el pelinegro sonrió- lo haré, lo obedeceré sin rechistar- terminó de decir Nnoitra.

-En ese caso- quitó el pie de la cabeza del Adjuchas y ensanchó su sonrisa- Bienvenido a dentro, mi nuevo compañero- le dijo.

...

Mientras tanto, en la cueva:

El humor de Ulquiorra a cada segundo empeoraba.

Entre la preocupación que mostraba Nell desde que Midori fue a hacerle frente a Nnoitra y las bromas estúpidas que hacían los otros dos hermanos del desierto con tal de calmarla, lo ponían de los nervios.

Él, quien normalmente era alguien tranquilo, en ese momento sentía una necesidad la cual nunca antes se había presentado en su ser:

La necesidad de destruir a todos a su alrededor.

Usualmente le importaba un bledo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, mientras no le afectara a él, pues no se interesaba en absoluto en el mundo o en los demás.

Era su día a día hasta que conoció a Midori, una vida vacía en la que solo importaba una palabra: sobrevivir.

Más bien, era el día a día de cada Hollow en Hueco Mundo. Un eterno y constante "Cazar para sobrevivir y sobrevivir para cazar", así de simple.

Aquel pensamiento lo llevaba claro, pero para él estaba limitado increíblemente, puesto que todo su mundo era aquel pozo oscuro cuya única iluminación estaba en las partes más próximas a la superficie.

Parte en la que obviamente el no vivía y, por tanto, no tenía ni la más ínfima idea del exterior.

No era solamente por el estilo de vida tan vacio que había llevado que tenía una personalidad tan igual a su estilo de vida.

Podía parecer; pero no lo era.

Muchos otros Hollows tenían personalidades diferentes, algunas hasta extravagantes, y tenían el mismo estilo de vida, incluso peor.

¿Cuál era la razón de su personalidad entonces?

Pensamiento y reflexión.

Su día a día consistía en, cazar para comer, estar sentado en lo profundo de la cueva en la que vivía, estar sentado en lo profundo de la cueva en la que vivía, estar sentado en lo profundo de la cueva en la que vivía, algunas veces eliminar a los que osaban invadir la misma, cazar para comer, estar sentado en lo profundo de la cueva en la que vivía...

Y así continuaba y continuaba sin parar.

Como era normal, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en esa vida rutinaria.

Pensaba principalmente en la razón para existir.

Tuvo muchos pensamientos, hipótesis, reflexiones, ideas, creencias y siempre meditó profundamente cada uno.

En algún momento le resultaron interesantes; pero con el tiempo, todos llegaron a un solo significado para él.

Nada.

La vida.

La esperanza.

Los sentimientos.

Para el todo valía lo mismo.

Nada.

La vida según él no tenía sentido en un mundo de desesperación, pero de todas formas se seguía viviendo o por miedo a la muerte, o por otra razón.

La esperanza era solo una tontería a la que se aferraban ciegamente los demás para creer que la vida podía mejorar.

Y los sentimientos eran irreales.

Esto último fue lo que más reflexión le produjo en su momento, pero al final, como lo demás, dejó de tener un significado para él.

Incluso adquirió la idea de "Si no puedo verlo, no es real"

Posiblemente porque casi nunca los sentía, y si los sentía usualmente el sentimiento era tan diminuto que casi no parecía verdadero; o simplemente era porque según el, "Sus ojos lo veían todo".

Era por eso que, ahora mismo, no tenía idea de que pensar.

Se estaba molestando como nunca antes lo había hecho por la estupidez mostrada por Pesche y Dondochakka.

No le gustaban esas cosas, esas tonterías.

Era muy serio, siempre había sido muy serio, por eso no las soportaba.

Pero si los eliminaba en ese momento, era seguro que Midori no lo dejaría impune.

No era que lo respetara ni el hecho de que sintiera agradecimiento hacia el por sacarlo de ese pozo, bueno tal vez un poco de esto último pero mayormente era porque sencillamente le temía.

Así es, temor, otro sentimiento que invadía sus pensamientos, que golpeaba su creencia.

Era natural.

Sabía que podía eliminarlo si quería, cuando lucharon no pareció ni esforzarse y pudo con él, era un claro indicativo.

Esa era la cadena que sujetaba firmemente sus oscuros deseos contra un muro imaginario.

Ni más ni menos.

El hombre llamado Midori Sabitsura.

Hombre quien de un momento a otro apareció a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¡Tenemos un nuevo miembro!- le dijo alegre el pelinegro ojiverde al Murciélago ojiverde.

Este simplemente reaccionó alzando una ceja.

-¡Midowi!- al segundo siguiente, una Nell con una radiante sonrisa y tremendos lagrimones en los ojos saltó hacia el mencionado, abrazando su pecho.

-Ay Nell, deja de llorar, no puedo ver tu lindura natural cuando tienes la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos- se quejó el pelinegro haciendo un pequeño puchero y devolviendo el abrazo.

-Es que... snif... Nell está contenta- dijo con voz quebradiza- estaba muy preocupada por Midowi estoy muy contenta de que estés bien... snif- esas palabras fueron más suficientes para generar un sentimiento de calidez y una pequeña opresión en el corazón (o lo que sea que tuviera con ese agujero en su pecho) del aprendiz del rey del Vacio.

Este último no era de dolor, sino de nostalgia.

Los sentimientos de aquella pequeña arrancar sin duda le recordaban mucho a los de sus seres más cercanos en el Rukongai.

Al igual que él, habían pasado serios percances cortesía de la pobreza y el peligro, pero todos tenían claro que la unidad y la confianza eran claves para superarlos.

Esa enseñanza les fue instruida por un anciano que vivió en el distrito 65, y que lamentablemente asesinaron en el mismo.

Midori lo conoció, y mientras vivía lo llegó a considerar algo así como su abuelo, por lo que se sintió muy deprimido cuando murió.

También John, Zack y todos los otros que eran cercanos a ellos y a él.

Un número reducido de personas fue el que asistió al Funeral que le hicieron, entre ellos John, Midori y Zack, las otras personas que fueron instruidas por él y cinco mujeres y dos hombres que no conocían.

Lo normal, si alguien se moría allí casi nadie lo lamentaba, y quienes lo lamentaban eran pocos.

Pero por lo menos su enseñanza les llegó, por lo que siguieron unidos por algún tiempo.

Eso fue poco después de conocer a John y de volverse amigo de Zack, Midori no solía recordar mucho a esas personas ya, posiblemente ni estuvieran vivos aun.

Pero como sea, nos estamos desviando mucho.

El pelinegro acarició suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña Arrancar con una sonrisa suave y un poco triste por los recuerdos.

-¡Yo sabía que lo conseguirías!- ahora fue el turno de Pesche de abalanzarse sobre él con lagrimas de alegría estilo anime saliendo de los ojos de su máscara.

-¡Igual yo! ¡Ya sabes!- Dondochakka lo imitó con las mismas lagrimas.

-¡Guaaag!- incluso Bawabawa, quien Dios sabe cuando salió de Dondochakka, aunque él no estaba llorando.

-¡Esperen, chicos!- un alarmado Midori gritó aquello, apresurándose en alejar a Nell para que no se lastimara.

PAM

Y como si fuese algún programa de comedia, los tres cayeron sobre el ojiverde dándole un fuerte abrazo, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

Solo su cabeza quedó a fuera, para su alivio.

Alivio que desapareció y su lugar fue tomado por el miedo cuando Nell abrazó su cabeza contra su cuerpo.

Muy bien, el podía resistir cortes profundos, podía resistir que le rompieran los huesos a golpes, podía resistir que le desgarraran los órganos, podía resistir que lo quemaran con Ceros, podía resistir que destruyeran sus órganos desde dentro con un Cero, podía resistir ser empalado por una Zanpakuto, podía resistir que cientos de armas lo empalaran al mismo tiempo.

Nada de eso lo mataría, su resistencia se había tornado casi antinatural con los años.

Pero lo que no podía resistir era la falta de aire, no se había entrenado mucho en ese aspecto.

Apenas podía durar cincuenta segundos sin respirar, y solo si se esforzaba.

Ahora, los dos hermanos del desierto, en conjunto con Bawabawa parecían pesarle más de una tonelada, y le estaban sacando el aire debido a eso.

Además, los cuatro (con Nell) parecían no querer soltarlo en mucho más tiempo que el que podía durar sin respirar.

No podía usar su fuerza para quitárselos de encima, cavia la posibilidad de que los lastimara.

Tampoco podía pedirlo porque Nell tapaba su boca.

Pero ya habían pasado varios segundos y se estaba quedando sin aire.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer?

Y como si fuese ayuda divina, Ulquiorra se acercó a él y a los hermanos del desierto y Bawabawa.

Sin ningún tipo de tacto o suavidad, los apartó a los tres del ojiverde, quien en parte agradecía su intervención y en otra parte estaba algo disgustado por la forma en que lo hizo.

No le dijo nada de todas maneras, estaba concentrado en dar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Por su parte, Ulquiorra estaba experimentando cierta satisfacción por lo que hizo, extrañamente el estrés que había sentido junto con la ira se esfumaron como si nunca hubiesen existido, cosa que extrañó un poco al Murciélago.

Después de unos segundos en los que Midori respiraba y Pesche y Dondochakka le reclamaban a Ulquiorra por lo que hizo para luego ser callados por una mirada intimidante de este, todos prestaban atención a Midori quien ahora hablaba después de pedir su atención.

-Antes que todo, debo decirles a ustedes tres…- miró a Pesche, Dondochakka y Nell, Bawabawa ya había entrado a Dondochakka nuevamente- que no maté al Hollow.

Y con esas cuatro palabras, un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a los tres Arrancars, acompañado con un miedo profundo y pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos de Nell.

-En lugar de eso...- miró a la entrada de la pequeña cámara en la que se encontraban.

Con pasos lentos, silenciosos y la cabeza y el cuerpo muy agachados, Nnoitra pasó por esta, aun con dificultad por su tamaño.

Antes su visión los tres Arrancars se sorprendieron, incluso Ulquiorra, ya que no sentían nada de su presión espiritual, así como un aumento de nivel en el temor de los tres hermanos.

-No teman chicos- puso su palma extendida frente a él, haciendo la señal de Esperen pero en este caso era de Calma- el y yo hablamos y lo convencí de no hacerles ningún daño- sonrió de nuevo y miró a la mantis- ¿Verdad, Nnoitra?- le preguntó para que este lo confirmara.

-S-si- con su voz temerosa, respondió teniendo absoluto cuidado de no faltar el respeto al pelinegro.

-Ahí lo tienen- volvió a ver a los tres Arrancars- también acordamos que se disculparía con ustedes- y nuevamente cambió su visión a Nnoitra.

Al sentir la mirada de Midori sobre si, el Adjuchas procedió a colocar con total rapidez sus apéndices delanteras en el suelo y bajar su cabeza hasta tocar este.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Nunca más volveré a hacerles daño ni atentar contra ustedes! ¡Por favor, les ruego que me perdonen!- su orgullo estaba más que destruido a esas alturas, pero le seguía resultando humillante pedir disculpas a quienes continuaba considerando débiles.

Qué decir de los rostros de los hermanos del desierto, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y quienes se les veía boca, la tenían abierta a más no poder.

-¿Que me dicen chicos? ¿Lo perdonaran?- les preguntó.

A pesar de estar cada uno anonadado por lo que ocurría; pudieron responder al instante.

-De ninguna manera- Pesche, con un tono y ojos sorprendentemente cargados de rencor.

-Nunca lo perdonaremos- ahora fue Dondochakka, quien curiosamente no dijo Ya sabes.

-Fue muy malo, no lo perdonaré jamás- Nell, con un rostro y tono afilados que sorprendieron al ojiverde, finalizó las respuestas.

-Comprendo- suspiró Midori- bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Midori- llamó Pesche quien se acercó a él todavía con esos ojos, pero sin ese tono rencoroso- ¿Por qué no lo mataste?- le preguntó.

-Vi su potencial, me pareció que sería muy útil para el ejército- respondió, mencionando intencionalmente lo del ejército en busca de dirigir la conversación a ese tema.

-¿Y no te importa nada su forma de ser? ¡Es muy cruel y despiadado!- esta vez Pesche levantó la voz con mucha ira mirando a Nnoitra quien no despegaba la cabeza del suelo- ¡A nosotros nos ha hecho cosas horribles! Y quien sabe que le habrá hecho a otros Hollows, ¡Es simplemente un monstruo!

-Realmente no me importa- esa respuesta monótona asombró a Pesche- su pasado es su pasado, de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que no vuelva a hacerlo. No tengo idea de que fue lo que les hizo a ustedes, pero ya se disculpó _aunque no tiene ningún remordimiento obviamente_ y dijo que no lo haría de nuevo _porque lo obligué_ , no veo ninguna razón para que me importe lo que haya hecho, hay que hacer "Borrón y cuenta nueva" como dicen por allí- fue su respuesta tranquila, pensando ciertas partes y algo frustrado porque la conversación no fue por donde quería. Le extrañó que Pesche no preguntara por lo del ejército siquiera.

Pesche solo lo miró, todavía sorprendido y también molesto. No podía perdonar a Nnoitra, sencillamente no podía, o más bien, no quería, absolutamente no; pero aun así no rebatió más al pelinegro.

-Midowi- la pequeña Nell ya había retornado a su expresión usual y se acercó corriendo al aludido- ¿Qué dijiste hace un momento?

-¿Sobre qué?- Midori inquirió ladeando un poco la cabeza y viéndola fijamente.

-Sobre un ejército- ¡Allí estaba! Una diminuta sorpresa fue la que sintió el hombre cuando la niña Arrancar le hizo la pregunta que buscaba.

-Oh, es cierto- ahora Pesche habló, regresando de un momento a otro a su actitud normal- yo también quisiera saber- también lo miró.

El obviamente oyó las palabras del pelinegro, más no le había preguntado por la furia momentánea por la respuesta que le había dado a su primera pregunta.

Dondochakka no dijo nada, pero se acercó a ellos y Midori supuso que también estaba interesado.

-Bueno- tomó aire para hablar…

Les explicó rápidamente lo más básico y les habló un poco de los Hollows que ya había reclutado (en realidad no le gustaba dar la misma explicación varias veces), además de responder tranquilamente a un reclamo de Pesche al darse cuenta de que les había mentido en su conversación de antes.

Al terminar de hablar, los tres hermanos del desierto tenían su mirada fija en el pelinegro.

-¿Cuántos Hollow necesitas?- sorpresivamente, fue Nell quien hizo aquella pregunta.

-No hay un numero especifico, mientras más mejor- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Y para que lo estas reuniendo de todos modos? Ya sabes- ahora fue el turno de Dondochakka de inquirir.

-Shinigamis- la sola mención de la palabra generó un escalofrío a nivel corporal en los tres, y en Nnoitra cierto interés que se vio reflejado en que miró sutilmente a Midori todavía con la cabeza en el suelo- estoy buscando derrotarlos.

-¡¿Sh-Shi-Shinigamis?!- los tres exclamaron con expresiones de terror.

-¿Hmm? Si- Midori no comprendía él porqué del cambio tan repentino en ellos- ¿Les pasa algo? Se ven aterrados.

-Lo sentimos, es solo que los Shinigamis nos aterran demasiado- dijo Pesche rascándose la nuca, temblando un poco todavía.

-¿Por qué?- ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo extrañeza.

-¡¿Nunca has visto uno acaso?!- Pesche nuevamente habló.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...- el pelinegro ojiverde miró al techo sujetando su mentón con los dedos, recordando.

Los únicos Shinigamis que había visto antes habían sido John (aunque estaba retirado) y los Shinigamis que los atacaron la noche en que se fue de la Sociedad de Almas.

A parte de ellos, ningún otro, o eso creía.

-Solo unos cuantos, pero uno ninguno era aterrador en verdad- confesó.

Entonces Pesche hizo una mirada seria.

-¿Tenían una ropa blanca sobre la negra que suelen llevar?- le preguntó.

El hombre arqueó una ceja y posteriormente profirió unas palabras.

-No- única respuesta de Midori, única respuesta que le dio Pesche:

Un suspiro.

-Los que nos dan miedo son los que tienen esa ropa blanca, ya sabes- le aclaró Dondochakka, antes de temblar como antes- ellos son verdaderamente poderosos y despiadados con los Hollows, pueden acabar con cientos de ellos en muy poco tiempo, ya sabes- hablaba con voz temblorosa, voz temblorosa que pasó a ser de molestia- y lo hacen como si no importaran en absoluto, como si fuésemos bestias- apretó los puños.

 **-Los capitanes-** Silver habló en la mente del ojiverde.

 _-Si-_ comentó con sus pensamientos el mismo.

-Midori- prestó atención a Pesche, quien lo había llamado de nuevo- Te estamos agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros, por eso te tengo que decir esto: Por favor, desiste de esos planes- profirió con voz de suplica mientras simultáneamente se inclinaba un poco y bajaba la cabeza- si intentas vencerlos solo conseguirás morir, tienen demasiado poder.

Dondochakka lo imitó y también Nell.

Sin embargo, Midori simplemente sonrió sutilmente.

-Ganaré- su voz sonaba segura.

Los tres lo vieron a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ya sabes- Dondochakka le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Midori creció un centímetro.

-Porque siempre que los demás me dicen que no puedo hacer algo, acabo haciéndolo- declaró.

-Kuh- la determinación de sus palabras asombró a los tres.

-¡Midori-sama!- el mencionado se extrañó cuando Nnoitra lo llamó de esa forma y abandonó su posición de pedir perdón y la cambió por una reverencia de respeto, arrodillando cada una de sus patas y colocando una de sus apéndices contra su pecho, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza- ¡Si va a luchar contra los Shinigamis, tiene mi total apoyo! ¡Permítame despedazarlos por usted!

-¿Quién te dio permiso de que dejaras tu posición?- le preguntó con una fingida voz gélida, haciendo que se estremeciera y extrañando un poco al resto de los presentes, incluso a Ulquiorra **\- ya deja esa actuación de tirano, no te luce** _-_ _no seas aguafiestas, es muy divertido_ **\- ¿Qué no dijiste que querías que tus subordinados te obedecieran no por temor sino por respeto? Te estás contradiciendo a ti _mismo_** _\- tsk, buen punto-_ como sea, te lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque me gustó tu determinación, pero solo por esta vez, ¿Entendido?

Nnoitra asintió, asustado.

-Muy bien- sonrió entre dientes- y en cuanto a tu petición, ten por seguro que lucharas, no sé si los despedazaras, pero lucharas.

-Midowi- el pelinegro volteó a ver a Nell- ¡deja que me una!- le pidió, o más bien le exigió.

-¡Nell!- Pesche y Dondochakka estaban incrédulos y súper alarmados- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡De ninguna manera te dejaremos hacerlo!

-¡Quiero ayudar a Midowi!- gritó con determinación a sus hermanos.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Eh?- le preguntó Pesche colocando sus brazos a modo de jarra- Perdón por tener que recordarte esto, pero eres la más débil de nosotros, ¿Cómo crees que serás de utilidad para luchar contra los Shinigamis?

Aquel argumento bastó para callar a la pequeña peli verde, quien se encogió donde estaba con pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-No le bajen tanto los ánimos- el ojiverde se acercó a la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza- aun si es débil, no importa realmente, puede unirse- lo dijo mirando a la peli verde quien lo vio asombrado.

-¡Espera un momento Midori! ¿Cómo que puede unirse? ¡La matarán si lucha!, ¡Realmente es muy débil!, ya sabes- Dondochakka dijo más alarmado que antes.

-Eso ya lo sé- habló sin perder la calma- es por eso que si se une la entrenaré para que sea fuerte, así como los entrenaré a ustedes si se unen, para que puedan protegerla cuando esté en problemas **\- a eso le llamó yo utilizar bien las palabras, estoy orgulloso de ti** _\- gracias._

Ambos lo miraron asombrado.

-Tu... ¿Realmente nos puedes volver más fuertes?- le preguntó con cierta duda Pesche.

-Por supuesto que sí, mientras ustedes tengan la determinación, los puedo volver Arrancars muy poderosos.

Ante esas palabras, Pesche y Dondochakka se miraron por unos segundos y luego volvieron su vista a Midori.

-Bueno si estas tan seguro...- Pesche.

-entonces podríamos hacerlo, ya sabes- Dondochakka.

-¿Quieren unirse?- les preguntó arqueando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos dudaron por un instante, pero finalmente dijeron.

-Si- al mismo tiempo- por favor, permítenos unirnos a tu ejército- se pusieron igual que Nnoitra, de rodillas y con sus manos en el pecho.

-Entonces, bienvenidos- les extendió sus manos para que las sujetaran.

Ambos las tomaron y Midori los ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Posteriormente Nell saltó al pecho de Midori, abrazándolo.

-¡Ahora viajaremos juntos! ¿Cierto?- primero gritó muy feliz, pero luego preguntó con duda.

El aprendiz del rey del Vacio asintió con una sonrisa, causando que Nell volviera a gritar.

...

Varios minutos después todos estaban fuera de la colonia.

Midori estaba frente a los tres hermanos con Ulquiorra a su derecha y Nnoitra a la derecha de este, siendo vigilado por el murciélago por petición del ojiverde (Aunque este sabía que no intentaría nada con el presente).

A Midori se le había dado otra piel para remplazar la otra ya que se había dañado mucho, era del mismo color; pero más apestosa.

-Bueno, debemos continuar, tenemos solo una semana para reunir el mayor número de Hollows que podamos antes de reunirnos con los otros dos Arrancars de los que les hablé.

-¿Qué es una semana?- le preguntó Nell, quien estaba sentada en sus hombros.

-Es... una cierta cantidad de tiempo, y no sé cuánto de ese tiempo ha pasado desde que Murciélago-san y yo nos separamos de ellos, por lo que debemos darnos prisa. Quiero que todos los que puedan sentir firmas espirituales permanezcan alerta siempre, desde que comenzamos con la búsqueda no hemos encontrado casi ningún Hollow y es imprescindible que se den cuenta de la presencia de uno a la mínima ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

 **-Midori-** el rey del Vacio llamó al pelinegro.

 _-¿Llamaste?-_ inquirió este curioso.

 **-Sí, quería decirte que la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que se separaron de Starrk y Lilynette ha sido de dos días-** le reveló.

 _-Wow, wow, wow, espera un segundo, ¡¿Tu sabias cuanto tiempo ha pasado y nunca me lo dijiste antes!?-_ le preguntó asombrado y molesto.

 **-Así es-** respondió con tranquilidad.

 _-¡¿Por qué?!-_ interrogó.

 **-Porque nunca preguntaste, en primer lugar; y en segundo, para molestarte-** dijo con tono desinteresado lo primero y lo ultimo con tono burlón.

 _-Silver, mi querido amigo; mi querido maestro, solo quiero decirte que, ¡ERES UN CABRONAZO!-_ gritó hecho una furia en su interior y manteniendo su rostro apacible en el exterior.

Más el rey del Vacio no le respondió.

 _-Tsk, como sea-_ chasqueó la lengua mentalmente- bueno muchachos, el tiempo corre a sí que…- miró de reojo a todos y se dio la vuelta- ¡En marcha!- comenzó a caminar.

Nell se había bajado de sus hombros y ahora se agarraba a su cuello desde su espalda con firmeza.

Tal vez se mencionó antes; pero sin duda se había apegado al ojiverde con demasiada rapidez.

Todos iniciaron el acto de seguirlo.

De un instante a otro, Midori desapareció con Sonido, siendo imitado por todos los demás poco después.

...

Nuevos miembros:

Nnoitra Gilga, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne y Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

...

Fin del Capitulo.

¡Ho- Hola soy Ger... ejem, digo, Soy yo Ace Darkbringer! Trayéndoles el ultimo fragmento del capitulo 5 de El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Tal vez algunos querían saber un poco más de Starrk y Lilynette, pero me pareció que este capitulo ya estaba bien así que decidí volver a hacerlos aparecer en el siguiente.

¿Qué les pareció el combate con Nnoitra? ¿Simple? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿Épico? Déjenme una respuesta en los comentarios por favor.

A que no se esperaban esa faceta de Midori, yo tampoco, se me ocurrió mientras escribía, y debo decirlo, ¡Creo que fue genial!

Están reuniéndose poco a poco los Arrancars y algunos Espada. Les seré sincero, no voy a escribir escenas en las que reúnen a todos los demás Espada, habrá algunas que si escribiré; pero no todas.

Pobre Nnoitra, Midori lo va a tener verdaderamente con la correa apretada.

Ahora bien, aquí están los Reviews que respondí antes:

Deidara Kamiruzu (Primer Review): ¡Gracias! créeme que tengo algunas cosas pensadas para después. Te agradezco mucho la motivación, yo también se que esta historia y las demás serán conocidas algún día. Gracias por decir que mi trabajo es excelente, me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo. Para mí es un placer escribir esto, ya que a mi también me gusta mucho esta historia. Yo también espero que muchos la conozcan pronto. Muchas gracias.

alexander .petroni (primer Review): Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me motivan, no te preocupes, los capítulos seguirán siendo subidos y actualizados.

alexander .petroni (segundo Review): es muy probable que sea por eso, creo que a la mayoría le gustan las historias que tienen a los personajes originales como protagonistas. Gracias por decir eso de mi personaje, si me preguntas, es uno de mis favoritos de todos los que tengo en mente para las historias. Sobre mi manera de escribir, no sé si lo notaste porque no sé si leíste los primeros capítulos de mi primera historia, pero al principio mi forma de escribir era muy cutre, ahora soy mejor gracias a que he aprendido de algunos fanfics muy buenos como dragon del Génesis. No sé si todo es perfecto, la perfección en la escritura esta en los ojos de quien escribe y de quien lee. Disfruta la lectura colega.

Deidara Kamiruzu (segundo Review): Gracias, me alegró que te gustara. Sobre lo White y el pozo de Ulquiorra, hay que reconocerlo, esa escena en realidad es muy buena para Ulquiorra, es un Hollow murciélago después de todo, un lugar como el pozo o la Abisal Scar son lo más adecuado para él. Sobre si poner o no algún Hollow op, mira, no sabría muy bien qué hacer con él en la historia, un Espada no puede ser, todos los puestos están llenos, que sea una fracción tampoco es muy recomendable si es ese tipo de personaje, solo imagina, un numero más poderoso que un Espada, creo que solo Wonderweis, pero un op en mi opinión sería demasiado. Pero de qué puedo hacer que haya op que no sean Hollows por supuesto que sí, de hecho, en esta historia los capitanes serán mucho más poderosos que en la original, ¿Qué tanto?, serán tan fuertes que cada uno podrá barrer el piso con sus versiones originales. Este es un gran Spoiler la verdad, pero se los iba a decir luego así que no importa. Es bueno saber que disfrutes los capítulos. Relax, actualizare los capítulos cuando vea que están listos.

Deidara Kamiruzu (tercer Review): gracias. De nada, es un placer, y ya actualicé :)

alexander .petroni: no tengo idea por qué ocurrirá eso, nunca me ha pasado, pero sin duda debe de ser problemático. Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer ese fic, es importante para mí. Comprendo tus razones, la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta saber que el protagonista morirá desde el principio, pero creo que estuvo bastante bueno, ya sabes, lo de hacer que los lectores se pregunten ¿Quién es ese personaje? o ¿Cómo pasó esto? tú me entiendes. No es necesario que lo leas si no te gusta o no tienes tiempo. Tengo la costumbre de revisar los perfiles de aquellos que agregan a favoritos y siguen mis historias, por lo que vi tu perfil y debo decirlo, realmente eres un lector a respetar, tienes muchas historias favoritas. Yo tampoco estoy seguro ahora de si una semana alcance, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Si no alcanza, lo decidiré con el antiguo y muy conocido método para tomar decisiones justas, lanzar una moneda y ver si sale cara o cruz :D. Ya respondí a quien me envió ese heater cuando publique el capitulo 2, no sé si lo leyó o no, supongo que no importa. Me alegra que te gusten mis oc, yo los hago porque no se me da muy bien lo de imitar las personalidades de los personajes canon, aunque lo intento.

ByAlex111: pues no te desenganches, ahora es que falta historia por contar. Si con trama repetitiva te refieres a esa trama de Persona x que viaja a Hueco mundo, forma a los espadas y lucha contra la sociedad de almas no sabría decirte, no he visto tantos fics así, pero me gusta mucho esa trama. Siempre y cuando la escriban de una forma diferente y emocionante, será una trama que te entretenga, es lo que creo. Parecido a lo que opino de los Spoilers: no importa si te arruinan la sorpresa, es diferente que te digan que a un personaje le pasó tal cosa, a ver el cómo y el por qué le pasó. Seguiré así, quizás hasta mejore XD.

Y esos son todos los Reviews, pero espero que no los últimos O_O

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	7. Buscando compañeros parte 3

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

-Hola- personaje pensando o leyendo.

 **-Hola-** ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

 ** _-Hola-_** ser superior pensando.

-*Hola*- espíritu de Zanpakuto hablando.

 _-*Hola*-_ espíritu de Zanpakuto pensando.

Capitulo 6: Buscando compañeros, parte 3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Gruñido)

¡Ya denme un maldito respirooooooo!

Esto es demasiado tedioso.

¡¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué no aparecen Hollows?!

Starrk y yo no hemos podido encontrar a ningún otro después de Harribel y esas Adjuchas.

¿Es demasiado pedir que nos encontremos por lo menos con un Hollow más?

No tiene que ser ni Gillian, ni Adjuchas, ni Vasto Lorde, ni Arrancar específicamente; puede ser un Hollow cualquiera, un Hollow inferior de cualquier tipo.

Incluso puede ser una maldita lagartija Hollow.

¿¡Que carajos sucede en Hueco Mundo!? ¿¡Acaso todos los Hollows desaparecieron o que mierda!?

Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿¡Por qué seguimos buscando!?

Estoy segura de que nos perdimos hace tiempo ya, ¿Por qué seguimos buscando Hollows cuando ni siquiera podremos reunirnos con Midori?

Uyyyy, Midori, ¿¡Acaso tenías una puta idea de cómo regresaríamos con ustedes!? Espero que sí, porque si no te juro que si llego a verte de nuevo tomaré la espada de Starrk y te la meteré por tu (Suena un piiiii), es una promesa; no, es un juramento de vida.

-Lilynette, deja de morderme- ¿Eh?

La voz de Starrk me sacó de mis pensamientos llenos de ira. Me percaté de que le estaba mordiendo la cabeza…

¡Como si me importara!

¡Estoy tan furiosa que podría arrancársela!

La dichosa "Semana" que Midori nos dio seguro debió haber pasado ya, estamos perdidos en quien sabe donde en alguna parte de Hueco Mundo, sin ningún Hollow en los alrededores, con hambre, cansados (N/A: será Starrk quien está cansado, ha estado cargándote casi todo el tiempo) y aunque realmente no me importa mucho ya; sin ningún avance en reclutar Hollows.

¿¡Por qué simplemente no tiramos la toalla y nos vamos a algún lado a continuar con nuestra vida!?

Le sugerí eso a Starrk hace un buen rato y su respuesta fue: "Midori nos hizo un gran favor a los dos, no sería correcto ser mal agradecidos"

Bien, lo acepto, sus palabras están llenas de verdad; ¡Pero no significa que me gusten!

Apreté más los dientes.

-Lilynette- otra vez la voz de Starrk me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?- soné algo brusca, supongo que el estar tan furiosa no me deja controlarme bien.

Pam

-Auch- me agarré mi cabeza con dolor, Starrk me dio un coscorrón con su puño.

-Eso fue por no dejar de morderme- giró un poco su cabeza para verme a los ojos sin dejar de avanzar con Sonido, pude apreciar una vena en su frente.

-Si tu Hierro te protege, ¿De qué te quejas?- todavía sobándome y sintiendo molestia por el golpe, le arrojé esas palabras.

-El de mi cabeza no es tan fuerte, esa zona de mi cuerpo es más vulnerable- me respondió señalándola.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?- me asombré un poco por eso, la verdad no lo sabía.

-Pues claro que es enserio- ahora él fue quien habló de manera brusca.

Sonreí mucho, sintiendo como el dolor desaparecía de un segundo a otro.

Esa información es muy valiosa.

Ñack

Con toda la fuerza de mis mandíbulas, le di una fuerte mordida a Starrk.

-¡Vengancha!- exclamé no muy claramente por estar mordiéndole la cabeza.

-¡Ehh!- Starrk detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente.

-¡Lilynette, déjame!- Starrk gritó mientras se movía bruscamente, tratando de hacer que lo soltara, parece que si le duele.

-¡Ño lo ayé!- esto es venganza por todas las veces que me hizo lo de los nudillos en mi trasero.

-Lilynette, no quiero lastimarte, ¡Déjame ahora!- gritó más fuerte, ahora sujetándome y tratando de separarme de él.

Je, yo solo me sujete con más fuerza a él, con manos, pies y dientes.

Entonces empezó a girar, creo que está tratando de marearme; sabe muy bien que me mareo cuando giro.

Pero no me rendiré tan fácil.

Me sujeté todavía más fuerte que antes y cerré los ojos.

-¡Ahh!- ahora sí que le debe estar doliendo, me está tratando de tirar. Me sujetó mi ropa y comenzó a tirar de ella.

No funcionó, me sujeté incluso más fuerte.

Qué curioso, estoy saboreando algo extraño; sabe muy mal.

-Suficiente.

BROOOOMMMM

Starrk elevó su reiatsu de golpe, haciendo que se elevara muy alto con un pilar.

-Starrk iyiota, yenemos ell mishmo yeiatsu, no me afeyta- me burlé.

De repente sentí un agarré en mi cabeza.

Sé que es la mano de Starrk, no importa, no podrá separarme de él, me sujetaré con toda mis fuerza si es necesario.

He esperado un buen tiempo por esta oportunidad de vengarme.

Pero entonces pasó algo extraño pero familiar a la vez, el reiatsu en mi cuerpo se liberó inconscientemente.

Ay no no me digan que va a...

De repente dejé de sentir la cabeza de Starrk entre mis mandíbulas.

...

-Patea, Los Lobos-

La explosión de reiatsu que surgió luego de aquellas tres palabras dejó en ridículo la anterior.

La arena se alborotó, las rocas cercanas se cuartearon, una corriente de aire de gran magnitud fue liberada.

Esta explosión de reiatsu fue algo peculiar, ya que en vez de ser el reiatsu azul de Starrk, era más bien un humo de un tono blanco-azulado.

Una vez que este se disipo, una sola figura estaba en el lugar donde antes había dos.

Era Starrk, solo que su aspecto era algo distinto.

Ahora en la zona derecha de su cara se encontraba parte del fragmento de mascara de Lilynette, como si fuera un parche con un lente. En su cuerpo había otras ropas distintas a los harapos que vestían. Era un uniforme blanco con pelaje en los antebrazos, los tobillos, la zona del cuello y bajando. Unos pantalones negros, largos y unos zapatos. También llevaba lo que parecían ser cinturones de bala, aunque estos no tenían ninguna. (N/A: es su forma normal de resurrección, no hay tantos detalles por eso)

Aquella era la Resurrección de Starrk y Lilynette.

Fue la solución más sencilla que se le ocurrió al castaño para liberarse de los dientes de su contraparte.

Algo excesiva desde cierto punto de vista, pero el dolor y la sensación de que su cráneo se quebraría no le permitió cavilar apropiadamente otra manera más eficaz.

Después de todo, Lilynette mordía duro.

Y ahora mismo Starrk estaba al control, o sea: Contraataque.

Este miró la pistola que era Lilynette y la acercó un poco a su pecho, así como también acercó su otra mano a Lilynette luego de enfundar la pistola de su mano derecha.

Le empezó a aplicar la "Tortura de los nudillos" en su retaguardia.

-Auch Auch Auch Auch Auch Auch Auch Auch- la joven Arrancar no paraba de soltar quejidos de dolor ante el "Horrible" castigo que le aplicaba su contraparte.

Y para su completa desgracia, Starrk continuó haciendo aquello por alrededor de quince (15) minutos más.

-¡Ya para, joder!- le gritó con ira y dolor.

-No lo haré- Starrk contestó con las mismas palabras que ella usó cuando él le dijo que parara de morderlo, solo que con mejor pronunciación.

Estuvo como cinco (5) minutos más girando sus nudillos en esa zona, sin embargo, al final sucedió algo inesperado para el Arrancar.

Su mano derecha se movió sola, no, Lilynette logró controlar aquella mano y con esta le dio un golpe en el estomago a Starrk, matando dos (2) pájaros de un tiro: puso fin al sufrimiento de su trasero y le dio un golpe a Starrk.

Más el castaño no se quedó sin responder. Acercó a Lilynette a su cráneo y le propinó un buen cabezazo.

El también se lastimó, sin embargo, a Lilynette le dolió más.

Pero...

Pam

-Kuh- esta vez, Lilynette manipuló la mano derecha de Starrk para alzar la pistola derecha por encima de la cabeza de este, y con su parte trasera le propinó un golpe a Starrk en su entrepierna, teniendo como resultado que el Arrancar abriera los ojos en demasía y apretara los dientes con dolor.

Un golpe propinado por Lilynette en su cuerpo no le dolería nada de nada, ella no era muy fuerte; por otra parte, un golpe propinado por la fuerza de su cuerpo en su Resurrección, eso sí que le dolió.

El pobre castaño cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltó a Lilynette y se sujetó la zona dañada.

Sea Arrancar o no lo sea, un golpe con la suficiente fuerza en esa zona puede dejar fuera de combate a un hombre.

Cuando consiguió reponerse de aquel punzante dolor, miró a Lilynette con una mueca de rabia, la tomó con firmeza y ya con su mano derecha bajo control, volvió a guardar su pistola derecha y le re aplicó aquella Tortura a Lilynette en su retaguardia; parte que no se había recuperado aun de la anterior.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la tortura no duró demasiado, pues Lilynette recuperó la mano derecha de Starrk, tomó la pistola, esta vez por la culata y le apuntó al abdomen de Starrk.

Este solo abrió los ojos a tope y miró a su otra mitad.

-No lo harías- le dijo con cierto nerviosismo, que se reflejaba en las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su rostro.

-¿Qué no?- un Cero empezó a cargarse frente a la boca de la pistola.

-Lilynette, no te perdonaré si lo haces- le dijo con seriedad y firmeza, pero todavía sudando.

-Viviré con ello.

Al decir aquello, un Cero azul fue disparado a quemarropa contra el abdomen del Arrancar, quien salió volando por el disparo de su propia arma, la cual fue soltada por este debido a una gran explosión generada por el mismo ataque; al igual que Lilynette.

A pesar del ataque tan cercano, Starrk logró recuperarse en el aire, percatándose en ese momento de la falta de las dos (2) pistolas, por lo que se concentró tratando de ubicar el reiatsu que estas desprendían (ya que la pistola derecha era parte de su poder, tenia reiatsu y Lilynette era la otra pistola, por consiguiente también tenía Reiatsu)

Sintiendo la firma espiritual de ambas en el sitio de la explosión, que ahora era cubierta por una nube de arena levantada por la misma, bajó para pararse cerca de esta y esperar a que dicha nube bajara.

Una vez lo hizo, el Arrancar se acercó, sorprendiéndose en gran medida cuando se percató de que en medio del lugar se había creado un agujero de notable tamaño.

Debajo de este, una oscuridad profunda se mostraba a la vista con claridad.

El castaño observó aquella representación de lo desconocido con fijeza, y la sorpresa que tenía se acrecentó, así como una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus facciones al notar algo.

Allí abajo, los reiatsus de Lilynette y su pistola derecha no eran los únicos existentes. Numerosas firmas espirituales fueron percibidas por el Arrancar en alguna parte de aquella zona desconocida, numerosas firmas espirituales de Hollows.

No perdió el tiempo, sin pensarlo, dio un salto a dentro del agujero, descendiendo con rapidez.

Estuvo cayendo sin freno alguno durante diecisiete (17) segundos, y el fuerte ruido de sus pies tocando el suelo fue lo que señaló el final de la caída.

La otra mitad de Lilynette observó sus alrededores con ojos analíticos y precavidos, teniendo la guardia en alto y el resto de sus sentidos en alerta máxima.

Ciertamente, la oscuridad era absoluta en aquel sitio, ni siquiera podía ver su propio cuerpo, y la luz de la luna que se filtraba un poco a través del agujero no llegaba hasta el.

Pero no necesitaba sus ojos para encontrar lo que buscaba, solo necesitaba seguir las firmas espirituales.

Obviamente, primero iría a recuperar a Lilynette y la pistola; después buscaría aquellas otras firmas espirituales.

Se alejó de donde estaba el boquete por el que accedió al sitio, caminando hacia donde sentía a su otra mitad y su arma, a la derecha, teniendo cuidado donde pisaba; no quería toparse con algún agujero o una piedra en el suelo que lo haga caer.

Pasaron numerosos segundos para Starrk en aquella oscuridad, o al menos eso sintió el, solo transcurrieron diez (10) segundos antes de que llegara a donde percibía a sus dos objetivos, agachándose y tomando cada una de la culata luego de toquetear un momento para saber donde estaba cada parte.

-¡Kyaaaa!- un chillido sorprendido y nervioso proferido por Lilynette se manifestó en ese momento al sentirse sujetada, pero sin saber que se trataba de su otra mitad y mejor amigo.

-Soy yo, Lilynette- los nervios desaparecieron así como la sorpresa cuando Starrk habló con el deseo de tranquilizarla.

-¡Starrk!- habló con cierto alivio de que no fuera algún enemigo.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió, aun recordando la pequeña riña que tuvieron hace rato, pero dejándola a un lado, su preocupación por su compañera era mayor que la molestia por sus acciones anteriores.

-Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza por la caída- respondió, a lo que Starrk suspiró, guardo la pistola derecha y pasó su ahora mano libre por la boca de la pistola; dando unas suaves caricias con la intención de aliviar aquel mal estar.

-¿Así está mejor?- luego de estar acariciando la cabeza de su amiga por unos momentos volvió a preguntar.

-S-si- su voz sonaba algo apenada- gracias.

-Solo hago lo que debo- se encogió de hombros- más importante, puedo percibir varias firmas espirituales en este lugar- miró hacia el frente, claramente sin poder ver más que oscuridad.

-¿¡Enserio!?- una exclamación asombrada y esperanzada salió de Lilynette, cuya ira pasada había desaparecido luego de la riña con Starrk y caer por ese agujero; así como olvidó por completo que quería desistir de buscar Hollows.

-Sí y por la cantidad de reiatsu que percibo creo que son Gillians- dijo, antes de caminar para seguir las firmas espirituales.

-Starrk, la Resurrección- Lilynette habló de nuevo.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí- si bien el regulador de reiatsu que le puso Midori evitaba que matara a los Hollows cercanos aun en su Resurrección, cavia la posibilidad de que los ahuyentara, razón por la que la desactivó y tanto él como Lilynette dejaron de ser uno.

Starrk con rapidez tomó la mano de la joven rubia. Como ella era pésima para detectar firmas espirituales podía perderse intentando seguirlo, así que con ese acto ambos se ahorrarían muchos problemas.

-Vamos- con aquellas palabras proferidas por Starrk, ambos comenzaron una caminata hacia el frente, donde sentía aquellos reiatsus.

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en el lugar cortesía del eco, siendo el ruido único en conjunto con las respiraciones de ambos, aunque estas eran más que todo audibles para ambos.

Ninguno supo cuanto estuvieron vagando en la oscuridad, solo sabían (gracias a Starrk) que se acercaban a su objetivo.

Hubo un momento en que Lilynette le dijo a Starrk que creara un Cero para alumbrar el camino, algo que este hizo en su dedo, extrañado porque no se le ocurrió antes.

El Cero fue lo bastante eficiente para iluminar algo del camino, pero no tanto para proporcionar una iluminación total, igual que una farola con una llama débil.

No importaba, con eso era suficiente para continuar con el camino.

Al final, y luego de caminar por numerosos minutos, ambos se encontraron con una pared. Starrk se dio cuenta que justo detrás de esta se hallaban las firmas espirituales.

Pensó de pronto que cabía la posibilidad de que tras aquel muro de roca existiese una cueva oculta, si era así debían tener cuidado, sería el lugar perfecto para una emboscada si es que se trataba de una cueva con múltiples túneles.

-Lilynette, detrás de mi- comandó Starrk apuntando a aquella pared de roca con el dedo que tenía el Cero.

-Si- se apresuró a hacer lo ordenado por la mitad más fuerte.

El castaño cargó más poder en su Cero, haciendo que su tamaño se incrementara un poco.

-Cero- pronunció el nombre del poder.

FIUM

BROOOMMMM

Un desprendimiento de roca fue lo que siguió de una ráfaga azul y una explosión de tamaño considerable.

Al estar ambos en el radio de alcance de la explosión, fueron arrojados hacia atrás con un poco de fuerza; pero Starrk logró caer de pie y sujetar a Lilynette antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

Sip, debió pensar mejor lo de disparar desde tan cerca.

Algunas veces podía ser torpe.

Al recuperarse completamente de la explosión, los dos Arrancars vieron el resultado del Cero.

Fue justo como pensó el castaño, sí había una cueva tras aquella pared de piedra.

Los dos miraron fijamente la entrada que ahora se mostraba y tras eso se miraron, dándose un asentimiento de cabeza cada uno.

Inmediatamente después procedieron a avanzar y a entrar en aquel sitio, con una extraña sensación de emoción en el estomago por la posibilidad de por fin lograr reclutar algún Hollow, aunque fuesen Hollows sin inteligencia como lo eran los Gillians.

Starrk creó otro Cero para iluminar su camino, fue entonces que se percataron de que la cueva era pequeña, ya que las paredes fueron iluminadas con facilidad.

Eso hizo que el castaño se preguntara, ¿Cómo era posible que unos Gillians estuvieran allí?

¿Tal vez al final de esta cueva había algún tipo de cámara gigante?... Quizás.

Como sea, no detuvieron su andar en ningún momento.

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Sus pisadas poco a poco se fueron haciendo más sonoras, ni idea de porqué, parecía como si ahora el eco fuese amplificado con un micrófono.

De un momento a otro pararon su caminar, puesto que ya no había más camino delante de ellos, solo una pared de piedra como la anterior.

Esta vez Starrk decidió no disparar el Cero por el riesgo de que provocase un derrumbe que los enterrara vivos; en cambio optó por arrojar un golpe justo al centro de aquella pared de piedra, con la esperanza de que fuese delgada.

Crack

Fue súper efectivo.

El muro se agrietó y resquebrajó con ese único golpe, permitiendo que a la vista de los dos Arrancars entrara una nueva imagen.

Una nueva imagen bastante admirable.

Era una cámara, de un tamaño que si bien no era colosal, podía pasar fácilmente por muy grande. Su techo y paredes estaban ubicados de una manera que parecían una barrera que rodeaba el suelo de la cámara. En el techo y las paredes se mostraban múltiples agujeros de tamaño considerable de los cuales una luz amarilla salía, brindando iluminación al sitio.

Starrk notó inmediatamente que las presciencias de Gillians que sentía se encontraban detrás de esos agujeros con luz.

También advirtió una presencia varias veces más fuerte que los Gillians en frente de ellos.

Miró en la mencionada dirección y observó a un ser ubicado justo en el centro de aquella cámara.

Un ser con un aspecto que a ojos de ambos Arrancars era verdaderamente singular.

Su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos mitades, una sobre otra. La mitad de arriba poseía un aspecto humanoide, con una piel de tez completamente pálida; pero las sombras del lugar le proporcionaban un tono ligeramente azulado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por lo que vendría siendo una máscara Hollow, una máscara Hollow mucho más extensa que cualquier otra que ambos hubieran visto antes, pues no solamente cubría su fisonomía sino que además se extendía por todo el resto de la cabeza y el cuello. Esta mascara Hollow poseía un aspecto que, como su extensión, también era diferente a cualquier otro que hayan visto esos dos, esto era debido a que parecía tener algunos rostros grabados a sus costados y al frente, así como también una mandíbula que se extendía por todo su límite inferior (el que tocaba los hombros y el torso). Otro rasgo a destacar eran los numerosos ojos esparcidos por su tronco y brazos, así como uno que estaba en la parte donde debía de estar su garganta. Ahora, hablando de la parte de abajo; sin duda esta era más extraña que la de arriba. Tenía el aspecto de una calabaza, con la diferencia de que era de un distintivo color salmón y poseía otras mascaras Hollows, cada una con un ojo como los demás que había en su parte de arriba; pero con la diferencia de que eran más grandes que estos. No mostraba piernas, patas o un agujero Hollow y flotaba en el aire.

Este ser, que en opinión de los dos Arrancars era un Adjuchas, se notaba en silencio, con todos esos ojos cerrados y con sus manos unidas en una posición como si rezara.

Lo más probable era que estuviera meditando.

Starrk y Lilynette lo miraron fijamente por largos segundos, aquel ser no parecía siquiera haber notado su presencia, permanecía totalmente estoico.

Luego de mirarse el uno al otro y asentirse, empezaron a acercarse a él.

Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron separados solo por diez metros, el Hollow habló sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Alto ahí!- su voz firme y gruesa hizo eco en el lugar.

Se detuvieron en el acto, algo sorprendidos por las repentinas palabras.

Entonces se percataron de cómo los múltiples ojos empezaron a abrirse con parsimoniosa rapidez, revelándose estos de un color amarillo.

Cada uno de los ojos que miraban en la direccion de los dos Arrancars se movió y fijó directamente en sus cuerpos.

-¿¡Quienes son!? ¿¡Que hacen en este lugar!?- les pregunto, observándolos detenidamente con alta sagacidad reflejada en todos los ojos que podían verlos, al tiempo que los examinaba físicamente.

Como antes, los dos se miraron por un momento. Starrk, al ser el menos impulsivo y el más inteligente, naturalmente fue quien tomó la iniciativa, dando un par de pasos adelante alzando sus manos, mirandolo con su expresión habitual y manifestando con un tono diplomático:

-No te preocupes, no somos enemigos, _a menos que nos ataques_ \- pensó lo último- no tenemos ningún deseo de herirte- aunque sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues el Hollow entrecerró cada ojo, mostrando mayor alerta.

-¿Enserio?- tono suspicaz- ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí entonces, Arrancars?- sus palabras provocaron la curiosidad de Starrk y de Lilynette.

-¿Sabes qué es un Arrancar?- el castaño inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, he luchado contra algunos; y los he derrotado también- esas palabras las arrojó con un tono distinto, como de advertencia- así que no intenten nada, no les tendré clemencia si lo hacen- añadió, dejando en claro que, efectivamente, les estaba advirtiendo.

-No pensamos eso- Starrk le aclaró, pensando cada una de sus palabras, naturalmente no quería iniciar alguna trifulca- y cálmate, enserio no vinimos a hacerte nada.

-Entonces respóndanme, ¿Que hacen aquí?- exigió saber.

-Simplemente, queríamos saber si podíamos reclutarte- respondió de modo conciso y simple.

-¿Qué?- el ser se vio desconcertado ante lo dicho por el Arrancar castaño, mirandolo inquisitivamente.

-Bueno- el hombre se rascó la nuca con un aire de fastidio, entendiendo la duda de su oyente, pero sin ganas de dar demasiadas explicaciones- para resumir, se nos dio la misión de buscar y reclutar Hollows.

-¿Una misión? ¿Quién se las dio? Y ¿Reclutar Hollows para qué?- expuso aquellas preguntas.

Suspiró.

-Pues, se podría decir que es nuestro líder- dijo antes de bostezar un poco- y sobre lo de reunir Hollows, lo estamos haciendo para luchar contra...

-¿Luchar?- ante la mención de la palabra, el Adjuchas dejó escapar un aura intimidante mientras decía eso con un tono que parecía molesto y cada uno de sus ojos pasaba de reflejar cautela a una fogosa y extrema ira.

-¿Qué pasa?- Starrk se extrañó y muy ligeramente se preocupó por la hostilidad que ahorma mismo se exponía claramente en los ojos que los veían a él y a su otra mitad.

-nunca- murmuró el Adjuchas- Nunca- habló un poco más alto- ¡NUNCA!- su alarido resonó con fuerza en cada centímetro de la cámara.

El castaño sintió su cuerpo tensarse sutilmente al percibir un ruido en los agujeros del techo y las paredes, así como un reiatsu que se movía por estos.

-¡No me harán luchar, no otra vez!- el Hollow de múltiples ojos separó sus manos que se habían mantenido juntas en todo momento, y justo después de eso, cabezas casi del mismo tamaño que los agujeros salieron de estos.

Cabezas de Gillians, con cuerpos que salieron en parte poco después y el resto se mantuvo en el interior, tapando parte de la luz que salía de los agujeros y disminuyendo considerablemente la iluminación, pero no por completo.

Tanto Starrk como Lilynette advirtieron, con algo de dificultad por la débil iluminación, una peculiaridad en los Gillians: había una especie de marca grabada en las frentes de sus mascaras, una marca con el aspecto de un sol (Aunque estos no lo sabían pues nunca lo habían visto).

-¡Destrúyanlos!- el Adjuchas se movió repentinamente hacia atrás, hasta estar cerca de una pared usando sonido y vociferó esa orden, la cual cada uno de los Guillian acató empezando a cargar un Cero.

-¡Lilynette!- como leyendo sus pensamientos, la rubia asintió y con velocidad presurosa se acercó a su otra mitad y se aferró a su espalda luego de un salto.

FIIIUUUMMM

Al igual que en una coreografía, el disparo de las ráfagas fue unisonó, atravesando el aire con rapidez y eliminando la mayor parte de la distancia en instantes.

-No hay punto de escape- Starrk comprendió con suma rapidez.

Aun así, efectuó una acción en respuesta con prontitud y fluidez. Siendo el proteger a su contraparte su primer pensamiento, rápidamente la tomó y retiró de su espalda para acostarla en el suelo y colocarse sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Múltiples explosiones de un tamaño medio ocurrieron donde estaban ambos, generando fuertes temblores capaces de desprender algunas rocas pequeñas y medianas e iluminando en rojo la cámara.

Una cortina de polvo fue lo que quedó luego de aquel multiataque, la cual impedía ver al Adjuchas cual fue el resultado de su orden, aunque al seguir percibiendo la firma espiritual de ambos Arrancars sin casi ningún cambio, para él no sería ninguna sorpresa verlos casi ilesos.

Y de hecho, así fue.

Al disiparse lo suficiente aquel polvo, el Hollow de muchos ojos confirmó que Starrk y Lilynette seguían allí, pero el castaño lucía algunas quemaduras de primer grado en su espalda y toda su ropa había desaparecido, así como parecía respirar pesadamente.

Su Hierro lo había protegido de la mayor parte del daño, pero no fue capaz de bloquear todo.

Aunque para un Arrancar o Hollow de la clase menos, eso verdaderamente eran solo heridas menores, prácticamente rasguños.

-¿Estás bien, Lilynette?- le preguntó de una manera ligeramente pausada por el dolor.

Ella solo asintió, preocupada por el estado de su mejor amigo.

-Tsk... mi ropa se destruyó- su voz mostró incomodidad, Lilynette por alguna extraña razón totalmente desconocida para ella descendió la vista desde el rostro de Starrk hasta su entrepierna, sonrojándose al verla.

-L-la Resurrección- Lilynette profirió luego de desviar su mirada a un lado.

-¿Um?- Starrk arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por su contraparte, pero luego abrió ambos ojos al comprender- si.

Agarró a Lilynette de su cabeza, esta entonces comenzó a emitir su reiatsu, para desaparecer luego.

-Patea, Los lobos- y con ese comando de liberación, ambos entraron en su estado de Resurrección, disipando la penumbra del lugar momentáneamente, haciendo temblar la cámara y creando un sentimiento de pesadez en los Gillians y el Adjuchas, principalmente en los Gillians.

Aquello lo hicieron para que Starrk no estuviera desnudo.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Vuelvan a disparar!- algo preocupado porque sus enemigos usaron la Resurrección, nuevamente el Hollow arrojó una orden a los Guillians, quienes cargaron otro Cero.

-¡Starrk!- Lilynette en forma de pistola exclamó.

-Ya lo sé- el castaño respondió enseguida apuntando a varios Gillians que estaban en la pared delante de él con su pistola derecha- Cero Metralleta.

Lo que se dice una tremenda andanada de Ceros fue liberada del arma del castaño brindando un brillo azul bello al lugar. Ceros lo bastante poderosos como para evitar que los Gillians en frente suyo terminaran su ataque, pero no lo bastante para causar muchos daños a la cámara y provocar un derrumbe que los enterrara vivos.

Una vez frenados los Ceros de enfrente, se apresuró a girar, aun disparando la andanada de Ceros y deteniendo a todos los Gillians en el terreno que lo circundaba. También disparó hacia los Gillians en los agujeros del techo, parándolos por poco ya que estaban por atacar.

Aunque al ser los Gillians más resistentes que aquellas paredes de piedra, no fueron destruidos; pero si sufrieron serios daños en sus mascaras.

El Adjuchas observó aquello con sorpresa, pero fue capaz de mantener la calma y volver a ordenar que dispararan, obedeciéndolo los Gillians.

Starrk, quien había detenido su ataque, se preparó para volver a usarlo, pero un Cero disparado por el Hollow de muchos ojos lo forzó a no hacerlo, en cambio disparó un Cero con su pistola derecha al disparado por el Adjuchas con el fin de pararlo, algo que consiguió; pero no fue capaz de destruirlo, sino que este inició un combate con el Cero de Starrk, buscando superarlo.

El castaño al notar esto disparó un nuevo Cero, esta vez con Lilynette, para ayudar al otro, cosa que logró y entre los dos superaron el Cero del Adjuchas y se dirigieron con velocidad hacia él.

FIIUUMMM

-¿Qu?- ni siquiera pudo terminar su pensamiento debido a que todos los Ceros de los Menos Grande impactaron en su cuerpo, causando nuevamente una serie de explosiones de tamaño medio e iluminando el lugar de rojo otra vez.

El Hollow de múltiples ojos había destruido los dos Ceros que iban hacia el disparando uno de más poder que al chocar con ellos incitó a que los tres se cancelaran. Entonces observó como los Ceros impactaban con el cuerpo de Starrk mientras un gesto estoico adornaba sus facciones, pero interiormente tenía algunos nervios aumentando, puesto que el reiatsu del Arrancar había disminuido mucho menos que la vez anterior, o sea que esta vez no disminuyó nada.

Luego de levantarse una cortina de humo y posteriormente disiparse, el Adjuchas pudo contemplar al Arrancar, el cual ahora solo estaba con unos leves daños es su ropa.

-Starrk, esos Gillians son muy molestos, deberíamos encargarnos de ellos primero- la voz de la joven rubia sonaba molesta al expresar dicha sugerencia.

-Si- fue la sola respuesta del castaño.

-¿Usamos _eso_? Creo que es la única forma de acabar con todos rápidamente- sugirió.

-Hmm- cerró los ojos un momento, con un gesto pensativo- está bien, pero lo haré yo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no confías lo suficiente en mí para hacerlo?

-Así es- su respuesta franca sacó un "¡¿Ehh?!" en Lilynette y la descolocó- no eres precisamente muy cuidadosa, no quiero que por algún error te pase algo- ahora su tono sonó como el de un hermano preocupado.

-Baka- Lilynette le dijo, antes de dar una pequeña risa- no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

\- Starrk guardó silencio por un momento y suspiró- solo ten mucho cuidado.

-¡Lo tendré! ¡Hagamos esto!- y con esas palabras, tanto la pistola derecha como Lilynette se volvieron un reiatsu azul que fue hasta las fundas del traje de Starrk.

Al segundo siguiente, y para sorpresa del Adjuchas, varios lobos que parecían estar hechos de fuego aparecieron a los costados, delante y detrás de Starrk.

Era un número de lobos que se igualaba al de los Gillians.

Entonces, de cada uno de los lobos la voz de la joven rubia sonó.

-¡Allá voy!- luego de vociferar esas dos palabras, los lobos fueron contra un Gillian cada uno.

-¿Pero qué...?- el Adjuchas no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, ¿Qué eran esos lobos? ¿Alguna habilidad de ese Arrancar tal vez?

BOOM

Todas esas interrogantes fueron cambiadas por asombro puro en el preciso momento que vio como uno de los lobos mordía a un Gillian en el cuello y al segundo siguiente explosionaba, logrando destruir dicha zona junto con las partes del cuerpo que estaban fuera del agujero y la cabeza; y permitía que la luz que era bloqueada por el cuerpo del Gillian volviera a salir libremente.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Aquella explosión solo fue el inicio de una sonora y algo larga sucesión de estallidos, que hacían temblar el techo de la cámara, la iluminaban de un azul blanquecino y agrietaban las paredes, aunque ninguno notó eso último.

El Hollow de múltiples ojos no pudo ni siquiera encontrar alguna orden que dar a los Gillians para evitar que todos fueran destruidos, solo pudo quedarse con la palabra en la boca observando como sucedía todo.

Al final, el suelo se llenó de restos de mascaras Hollow y de partes de los cuerpos de los Menos Grande. La iluminación primeriza del lugar volvió en su totalidad cuando los restos de los cuerpos de los Gillians que siguieron casi intactos dentro de los agujeros de las paredes parecieron aplanarse, como si todo en su interior hubiera desaparecido y solo hubiesen quedado unos mantos negros; y los restos de los cuerpos que estaban en los agujeros del techo cayeron al suelo en el mismo estado que los de las paredes.

Todos los Lobos invocados desaparecieron en esas explosiones. Ambas pistolas reaparecieron entonces en las manos de Starrk, quien observó a Lilynette antes de dedicarle un "Buen trabajo" y ella le respondió con un "Fue sencillo".

El castaño Arrancar volvió su vista al Adjuchas, quien ahora si se sintió muy nervioso, pero aun tenía posibilidades; poseía un par de trucos que podía usar y que podían darle alguna ventaja contra el que ahora entendía, era un oponente peligroso.

El Hollow de muchos ojos volvió a juntar sus manos como antes y vio fijamente a Starrk antes de hablar:

-Lo reconozco, te subestimé, eres más fuerte de lo que creí; mucho más que yo- admitió el Adjuchas.

-Entonces, ¿Te rindes? Siéndote honesto, detesto pelear- le dijo con su tono y ojos perezosos que llevaba casi las veinticuatro (24) horas del día.

-Ya veo, lo siento pero no lo haré. Aunque tu si puedes rendirte e irte, si lo haces no te atacaré. Yo también detestó pelear- su respuesta la dio con un tono honesto.

Eso le ocasionó cierta ironía a Starrk y a Lilynette, ya que él fue quien había hecho que los Gillians los atacaran a él y a la joven rubia.

-Bueno, me gustaría hacerlo pero- se rascó la mejilla con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Pero qué? Enserio, solo vete por favor- pidió con un tono un poco más molesto.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que mi compañera y yo ya llevamos algún tiempo buscando otros Hollows que reclutar y no hemos podido encontrar a casi ninguno- se masajeó la nuca con una mueca de desgana- Allá afuera parece como si todos los Hollows hubieran desaparecido y no queremos regresar con quien nos dio esta misión con las manos vacías. Pareces un tipo razonable así que solo te pediré esto: ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Es todo lo que queremos- le explicó para luego decir las últimas palabras con un gesto de suplica.

Obviamente, el Adjuchas no tenía motivo alguno por el que ayudarlos, no eran amigos ni se conocían de nada en absoluto, por lo que la petición sonaba estúpida y sin sentido, pero aun así no le respondió de una manera que lo pusiera en evidencia ni mucho menos con respecto ello, como podría ser natural, sino que:

-Uff- dejó salir un suspiro que expresaba cansancio- comprendo tus palabras, pero me niego a hacerlo.

-Pero...¿Por qué?- Starrk ahora hizo un gesto de duda y expuso esa interrogante alzando una ceja.

-Dijiste que estaban reclutando Hollows para luchar ¿Cierto?- el asintió- ya te lo dije, detesto luchar- dio otro suspiro para de tomar aire luego- Hace mucho tiempo yo estaba en la superficie, y vine aquí para escapar de toda la violencia que había allí. Estaba cansado de todo eso, lo único que hacia allí era luchar para seguir viviendo una vida sin propósito. Aquí abajo estoy bien y tengo un objetivo, me paso casi todo el tiempo meditando y tratando de encontrar la iluminación y un motivo para existir. No quiero volver a mí antigua vida ¿Entiendes?

El castaño escuchó cada una de las palabras del Adjuchas frente a él con atención y cuando terminó de hablar fue su turno de dar un suspiro.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que es comprensible- se rascó la nuca al decir aquello con un tono y expresión algo serios- está bien.

-¿¡Que!?- Lilynette gritó bastante disgustada por la decisión de su contraparte- ¡Espera un maldito segundo Starrk! ¿¡Enserio lo vas a dejar así como así!? ¡Esta quizás sea la última oportunidad que tengamos para reclutar algún Hollow!

-Ya lo sé, pero- sus ojos no se despegaban del Adjuchas de múltiples ojos- no podemos forzarlo a hacer algo que no quiere- dijo con voz calmada.

-Grrr... uff, ok- primero gruñó igual que un perro rabioso, pero después suspiró resignada, sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión a su amigo ahora que en su mirada se mostraba una determinación que solo alguien que lo conocía bien (ella) podía distinguir.

El Adjuchas pareció relajarse, ya que deshizo la postura que había hecho.

-Gracias por entender- habló sinceramente.

-¿Quién soy yo para arruinar la tranquilidad de alguien?- se encogió de hombros.

-Me intrigas un poco, eres un Arrancar bastante distinto a los que me he enfrentado, uno mucho más amable- comentó aquello.

-¿Con cuántos Arrancars has luchado antes?- inquirió Lilynette, lo bastante fuerte para que el Adjuchas pudiera oírla desde donde estaba.

-¿Eh? Esa es tu compañera, ¿Cierto?- no respondió, sino que expuso otra pregunta al castaño.

-Sí, bueno… digamos que somos más que compañeros- profirió el hombre luego de pensar unos segundos que decir para aclarar.

-Hmm ¿Por casualidad ella es tu otra mitad?

Estupor total fue lo que experimentaron el castaño y la joven rubia ante la interrogante del Hollow, algo que manifestaron abriendo los ojos como platos.

Dio justo en el clavo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Starrk estaba completamente anonadado.

-No son el primer caso que veo- fue su respuesta tranquila.

-¿Eh?- ambos emitieron ese ruido, expresando su incertidumbre.

-Hace tiempo, cuando aún estaba en la superficie me encontré con dos Adjuchas, ambos eran hermanos pero resultaba que cada uno era la mitad del otro- comenzó- solo uno de ellos fue lo bastante... "Sociable" como para entablar una conversación conmigo una vez, el otro era... bueno, era distinto a cualquier Hollow que hubiera visto antes. El más "Sociable" me contó que, como ya les dije, eran hermanos y que también eran la mitad del otro, cuando le pregunté a que se refería me dijo que antes solían ser una sola entidad y que debido a ciertos experimentos que hicieron en sí mismos por aquel entonces terminaron separados y con sus poderes bastante disminuidos- terminó de relatar- me di cuenta de que su situación era la misma porque tienen una firma espiritual igual, justo como ellos la tenían.

-Entiendo, ¿Y no sabes donde estén esos Adjuchas?

-Lo siento, fue hace mucho tiempo y seguro deben estar en un lugar muy alejado ya- fue su respuesta, sin comentarios burlescos por la interrogante que sonaba sin lógica.

-Ya veo, gracias- entonces Starrk guardó a Lilynette y la otra pistola para darse la vuelta e iniciar una caminata al agujero-entrada de la cámara- lamento si te molestamos- dijo sin voltearse verlo y sin detener su andar.

-No te preocupes- respondió con calma.

Y justo cuando Starrk estaba a pocos metros del agujero…

Crack

El instinto de Starrk estalló de un segundo a otro, siendo como una ruidosa alarma para el castaño Arrancar, una ruidosa alarma que le advertía de un inminente peligro.

Aquel sonido de ruptura bastó para que no solo Starrk, sino también el Adjuchas observara el techo de la cámara, sobresaltándose este último de pavor en su sitio.

Starrk y Lilynette finalmente se dieron cuenta del daño que sus ataques habían provocado en las paredes y en el techo, donde numerosas grietas se dibujaban a través de estos, alcanzando cada centímetro y brindando un aspecto como si el más mínimo desprendimiento generaría un derrumbe de rocas que los sepultaría a los tres.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y nervios, estaban en una situación extremadamente peligrosa.

-¡Starrk!- la voz de Lilynette sonó- ¡Apresúrate, hay que salir de aquí!

-Si- este solo asintió y retomó su camino hacia la entrada.

BROOM

Parándose en seco, se quedó en blanco al notar como una de las piedras grandes del techo había caído justo delante de la entrada, bloqueando el paso.

Aunque bueno, no es como si no pudiera destruirla de un solo golpe.

Pero no pudo pensar en eso en aquel momento.

¿La razón?

Porque más y más rocas de grande y enorme tamaño empezaron a caer inmediatamente después de la primera.

El Hollow de múltiples ojos observó con cada uno de estos aquello, naciendo en su interior un profundo sentimiento de desesperación.

Ya había visto que el agujero-entrada que Starrk creó a la cámara había sido bloqueado por aquella roca, y la que el usó hace mucho tiempo cuando llegó allí la había bloqueado el mismo.

No había escapatoria.

El miedo sorprendentemente fue capaz de aumentar aunque su nivel estaba muy elevado ya una vez se percató de que una roca de un tamaño superior al del restó empezaba a caer sobre él.

FIUM

BOOOM

De repente, un Cero azul casi del mismo tamaño que esa roca impactó con ella, volándola en pedazos.

Con algunos de sus ojos el Adjuchas siguió la trayectoria del disparo, dándose cuenta de que había sido Starrk quien había volteado a verlo justo a tiempo para observar cómo estaba por ser aplastado y en un rápido movimiento desenfundó su pistola derecha y disparó ese Cero.

-¡Ven aquí!- gritó el castaño. El Adjuchas no comprendió con que motivo- ¡Si quieres sobrevivir ven aquí!- ante aquellas palabras, el Hollow de múltiples ojos usó sonido para viajar en su dirección, apareciendo a su lado en un pestañear de ojos.

Starrk se sorprendió por su velocidad, era mayor a la suya.

-Eres muy rápido para tener un aspecto como ese- comentó aquello con los ojos un poco ensanchados.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias- al no detectar ninguna ironía en sus palabras, agradeció.

-No te alejes de mí, por ahora, esta es la zona más segura- aquello lo profirió dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, donde cuantiosas rocas de gran tamaño se precipitaban sobre ellos.

Starrk apuntó en esta direccion con la pistola derecha y exclamó.

-¡Cero Metralleta!- y una nueva descarga de Ceros salió al encuentro con las rocas que caían.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Humo, polvo, brillo azul y fragmentos de tamaño medio, eso era lo que dejaban los choques de los Ceros y las rocas en descenso, choques que parecían no tener fin pues las rocas no paraban de desprenderse y Starrk no paraba de contraatacar.

Pero al final, las rocas dejaron de caer.

Del techo, lo único que había quedado era un vacio enorme como un túnel, las únicas rocas que se podían ver eran las que estaban aun firmes en las paredes.

Un profundo suspiro fue soltado por el castaño, para luego ser sustituido por una inhalación igual de profunda.

Eso lo había cansado un poco.

Con tanto de su poder sellado, ese ataque no era uno que pudiera usar demasiado seguido. La energía requerida pare crear tantos Ceros de forma continua era enorme después de todo.

El Adjuchas se percató del cansancio del Arrancar y le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien?- el castaño le respondió luego de un par de respiraciones más.

-Sí no te preocupes- y con esas palabras, tomó un gran bocanada de aire y la soltó luego, calmando por fin su respiración- ¿Y tú?- fue su turno de preguntar.

-Igual- respondió esa sola palabra.

-Debemos salir de aquí, aun podría haber otro derrumbe- lo dijo percatándose de que a pesar de que cayeron todas esas rocas, no podía ver la luz de la superficie en absoluto.

-Si- estando de acuerdo, ambos se acercaron con velocidad a la roca que bloqueaba la entrada.

PAM

CRACK

Una sola patada de Starrk alcanzó para hacer añicos aquel bloqueo, permitiéndoles ver su ruta de escape.

Y no les gustó lo que vieron.

Tanto Starrk como el Adjuchas entendieron que el derrumbe no solo fue en la cámara, tal parecía que algunas grietas habían alcanzado el interior del túnel de ese agujero-entrada y también hubo un desprendimiento de rocas allí, bloqueándolo completamente.

El Hollow de múltiples ojos sabía que ya no tenían escapatoria, pero no Starrk ni Lilynette, por lo que el primero le preguntó al Hollow.

-¿Conoces alguna otra salida?- el castaño verdaderamente quería que la respuesta fuera si, aquella situación lo estaba poniendo muy tenso.

-No- como dicen por ahí, "La realidad apesta", esa era casi una ley universal que se cumplía bastante seguido.

El Arrancar de pelos castaños apretó los dientes con frustración, la cual fue remplazada por alerta y nervios cuando otro sonido de ruptura, uno mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, llegó sus oídos.

Como si fuese una reacción natural, Starrk y el Adjuchas miraron arriba de si, abriendo Starrk sus dos ojos a tope y el Hollow ensanchando al máximo cada uno de los ojos cuya vista dirigía hacia el techo.

De un segundo a otro, ambos quedaron paralizados por el miedo.

Arriba de ellos había una roca de proporciones descomunales, tan grande que llenaba por completo el vacio que había quedado del techo, pero aun así se resbalaba por las paredes con lenta rapidez.

En otras palabras: estaba cayendo sobre ellos, y ellos no tenían escapatoria.

-... Oye- Starrk llamó al Adjuchas luego de un momento de silencio, sin despegar su visión de aquella roca mortífera- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?- el Hollow lo vio extrañado, ¿Estaban en esa situación y le preguntaba su nombre?- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Dudo mucho que tengamos alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto- señalando la que posiblemente fuese la representante de un fatídico destino- Me gustaría saber el nombre de quien me acompañará.

-...- El Hollow de múltiples ojos dirigió los que estaban en sus brazos a la roca, suspirando poco después- Zommari Rureaux, ¿Y el tuyo y el de tu otra mitad?

-Soy Coyote Starrk, y ella...- sacando a Lilynette de la funda- es Lilynette Gingerbuck.

-U-Un gusto- Lilynette habló con voz temblorosa, se sentía mucho más asustada que ellos por la situación.

-Igualmente- fue la respuesta del ahora nombrado Zommari.

Los tres miraron reiteradamente la roca.

-Oye Starrk, ¿Y si nos arriesgamos con esa habilidad?- al saber a qué habilidad se refería, el Arrancar la miró fijamente.

-Sabes que si usamos eso sin nuestro poder al completo podríamos morir por la pérdida excesiva de energía- le recordó con un tono muy serio.

-¡Entonces libera el resto de la energía!- a pesar de estar acostumbrado, Starrk se sorprendió mucho por la imprudencia de la niña.

-Lilynette, si lo hago podríamos matarlo a él- mirando a Zommari- no es buena idea.

-Lee el ambiente, Starrk, el riesgo de muerte está aun si lo haces como si no lo haces, pero estoy segura de que si no lo haces la muerte será más dolorosa.

-Bueno en eso te doy la razón- suspiró- supongo que está bien, el es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir nuestra Resurrección aun con una buena parte de nuestro poder sellado, hay posibilidades de que sobreviva a nuestra Resurrección al cien por ciento (100%)- guardó la pistola derecha y con el pulgar de su mano ahora libre tocó donde estaba el regulador de poder.

Instantáneamente sintió como su poder completó era liberado, así como Zommari sintió como le costaba respirar.

-Debemos ser rápidos- dijo dándose cuenta del estado del Adjuchas- Lilynette.

-¡Hai!- alrededor de Lilynette, un aura azul se mostró, brindándole un tenue brillo a sus partes de color metálico.

Entonces Starrk mordió su pulgar con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que sangre saliera de este, luego lo posó a un costado de Lilynette y apuntó ella a la roca, cubriéndose de aura azul al igual que su contraparte.

Varios Ceros empezaron a formarse delante de la boca de la pistola, Ceros de un color azul algo más brillantes.

Luego de unos momentos, Starrk y Lilynette exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gran Rey Cero Metralleta!- y con un sonido semejante al bramido de una bestia, una descarga de Ceros de un tamaño superior a los anteriores fue liberada.

BOOROOBOOROOBOOROOBOOROOBOOROOBOOROOBOOOROOBOOROO

Aquel tumulto de explosiones que se formó en la roca fue el más grande y brillante que Zommari había visto alguna vez.

Esa era, en conjunto con la Jauría de lobos y el Cero Metralleta, una habilidad única de Starrk y Lilynette, y la más poderosa.

Básicamente era un Cero Metralleta súper mejorado, usando el Gran Rey Cero.

Una habilidad con un poder destructivo temible, pero con un costo enorme. La cantidad de energía espiritual necesaria para realizarla era tan grande que con un solo uso, si Starrk y Lilynette no quedaban inconscientes; quedarían súper agotados.

En ese momento tan desesperado, era su única esperanza de salvarse.

Pero parecía que no iban a lograrlo. Aunque destruían mucho de esa roca, todavía quedaba mucho más que destruir, y ambos sabían que no tenían suficiente energía espiritual para estar empleando su habilidad por mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente, luego de disparar continuamente por cinco (5) segundos, debido a la perdida de energía, su Resurrección se desactivó, lo que conllevó a que el Gran Rey Cero Metralleta se desactivara y ambos cayeran al suelo, con Starrk respirando dificultosamente y Lilynette sumida en la inconsciencia.

Lo que quedó de aquella roca colosal era solo un fragmento del tamaño de una roca muy grande; algo muy reducido, pero suficiente para aplastarlos y darles fin.

-Maldición- Starrk golpeó el suelo a la vez que profería aquello, frustrado, antes de mirar a Lilynette y alcanzarla con su mano _\- por lo menos moriremos juntos-_ esbozó esa pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que aquel pensamiento lo consolaba.

Al ver aquello, Zommari sintió pena. Ahora que esa roca no era tan enorme, podía utilizar una habilidad defensiva que poseía para salvarse, pero estaba seguro de que ellos no tenían ninguna habilidad así por lo que vio cuando los Ceros de los Gillians los alcanzaron la primera vez.

Y fue en ese momento en que abrió con fuerza todos sus ojos cuando se le ocurrió hacer algo, que si bien podía ser extraño; también existía una gran posibilidad de que resultara.

-Coyote, acércate- le dijo al Arrancar, llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

-¿Qué?- este lo miró extrañado.

-Acércate- repitió y al mismo hacía uso de uno de sus brazos al completo para efectuar el gesto de "Ven rápido".

-No puedo ya no tengo energía suficiente para caminar- habló muy desanimado y apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que estos corrían el riego de romperse.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dos de los ojos con los que lo miraba empezaron a brillar en morado- por favor préstame tus piernas un momento, ¡Amor!

Subsiguientemente de vociferar aquella palabra, los símbolos con forma de sol que habían estado en las frentes de los Gillians aparecieron en las piernas del castaño, quien se sorprendió cuando dejó de sentirlas y estas se movieron solas y se levantaron junto con él (Obviamente).

-¿Qué está pasando?- Starrk pensó en voz alta, y Zommari creyó que se lo preguntaba.

-Es mi habilidad especial, no hay tiempo para explicar, toma a Lilynette y ven aquí- las piernas de Starrk se movieron para llevarlo a donde su otra mitad, flexionándose después para que este intentara levantarla, cosa que no consiguió.

-Mis brazos se sienten muy débiles- chasqueó la lengua, observando dichas extremidades, para entonces notar como las mismas marcas de sus piernas aparecían de repente en sus dos antebrazos y dejaba de sentir sus brazos al completo.

Como antes con sus extremidades inferiores, sus brazos se movieron solos y cargaron a Lilynette, para después moverse las piernas nuevamente y caminar hasta Zommari con prisa, quien tomó a Lilynette entre sus brazos.

-Muy bien- para estupefacción del Arrancar, Zommari introdujo su parte superior en la inferior junto con Lilynette.

Entonces las piernas y brazos de Starrk se movieron para subir a la parte inferior de Zommari y poco después introducirse el castaño completamente por un agujero que había quedado donde antes estaba la parte superior del Adjuchas.

Y justo cuando se metió por completo y el agujero se cerró…

La gran roca finalmente cayó sobre ellos.

...

-¡No puedo más, ya sabes!- escuché gritar a Pesche y a Dondochakka (con ese Ya sabes por parte de Dondochakka) a una sola voz, antes de ver como ambos caían de espaldas al suelo unísonamente, con las piernas y brazos abiertos a los lados.

Tsk, no otra vez.

Di un suspiro profundo con fastidio y me acerqué a ellos, como varias veces antes.

-Chicos, tomamos un descanso hace poco, no pueden estar tan cansados ya- hablé con una sonrisa forzada al estar delante suyo.

-Midori ¿Para ti cuanto es hace poco?- fue la pregunta jadeante de Pesche, quien respiraba profusamente.

-Pareciera que ya pasó una eternidad desde eso ya sabes - comentó al respecto Dondochakka.

-Están exagerando- respondí con una gota de sudor bajando por mi nuca como reacción a sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no, ya sabes!- ambos gritaron, no hace falta decir quien dijo lo último, supongo.

-¡Vamos chicos, no sean perezosos!- Nell, quien estaba sentada sobre mis hombros, los animó- ¡Mírenme, yo no estoy nada cansada y soy más débil que ustedes!- rodé los ojos con ironía por aquellas palabras.

-Nell has estado sobre Midori todo el tiempo, ya sabes- Dondochakka le respondió, con su respiración ya normalizada a Nell.

-Incluso en el descanso- complementó Pesche.

Nell solo llevó uno de sus índices a su boca con un gesto pensativo, mirando al cielo durante unos momentos.

-Midowi- ella me llamó erróneamente como siempre y luego los señaló a ellos- ¡Cárgalos a ellos también!- me dijo con voz hiperactiva.

-Ni de chiste- le respondí rápido- no quiero tener que cargar mucho peso innecesariamente, se me hará muy incomodo el caminar ellos mismos pueden pararse y seguir.

-¡No podemos! ya sabes- pero yo no perdí un segundo en hablar cuando terminaron de exclamar aquello.

-Sí que pueden- mi voz sonó un poco más autoritaria, nos queda poco tiempo antes de reunirnos con Starrk y Lilynette y esto nos atrasa- Vamos, levántense.

-¡Pero Midori! ya sabes- su voz suplicante casi, casi logra detener mis palabras siguientes.

-Sin peros- mi tono era serio y autoritario- debemos seguir, levántense ahora.

Lo hicieron entre quejas poco después de que lo ordené.

Este par no me caen mal pero a veces su personalidad es enervante.

Los últimos dos (2) días (que es el tiempo que Silver me dijo que transcurrió desde que los reclutamos y a Nnoitra) estuvimos viajando con Sonido, como es normal, pero con la desagradable diferencia de que hemos estado haciendo paradas constantes para que este par descanse.

La verdad no entiendo cómo es que se cansan tan rápido de usar Sonido, no es algo que requiera demasiada energía y no lo usan demasiado tiempo, lo he cronometrado y siempre duran tan solo treinta (30) minutos, pero tardan como cuarenta (40) en recuperar toda la energía que necesitan para volver a usar Sonido durante todo ese tiempo.

Ya se imaginaran lo que nos atrasamos.

Le pregunté a Silver si tenía alguna idea para solucionarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Realmente problemático.

Noté como se estaban preparando para usar Sonido nuevamente, pero tomé la palabra otra vez.

-Alto- los detuve, sintiendo desagrado total por lo que estaba por decir- suban a mi espalda.

Buff, soy demasiado blando cuando se trata del sufrimiento de otros.

-¿Eh?- ambos se vieron confusos por mis palabras.

-Dije que suban a mi espalda- me di la vuelta para mostrarles el área aludida y señalarla con mi pulgar derecho- si están tan cansados, supongo que estará bien que los lleve hasta que recuperen su energía.

Y sin siquiera preguntar si podría hacerlo o mostrar el mínimo rastro de querer evitar que me esforzara de más (aunque claro que esto no era nada) ambos saltaron abruptamente a mi espalda. Dondochakka fue el primero, agarrándose a mis hombros y Pesche vino después, sujetando los hombros de Dondochakka, teniendo ambos mucho cuidado con Nell, la cual se trasladó de mis hombros a los de Pesche.

Cabe mencionar que casi pongo una rodilla en la arena debido a que no me preparare adecuadamente para cargar todo el repentino peso, principalmente el de Dondochakka.

-¡Vamos Midori, debemos continuar!- ese fue Pesche, curiosamente con mucha energía en su voz.

-¡Si, ya sabes!- Dondochakka estaba igual.

Sufrí un pequeño tic en mi ceja debido a ello.

¿Por qué siento que fui engañado?

Uff, no importa.

Advertí que Murciélago-san y Nnoitra nos veían desde lejos, tal parece que ellos no se detuvieron de inmediato.

Empecé a caminar hacia ellos, dudo que los tres en mi espalda puedan mantener el equilibrio si uso Sonido para llegar más rápido, o más bien, Pesche quien estaba agarrado de Dondochakka y Nell quien estaba agarrada de Pesche.

Al alcanzarlos dejé salir un ligero Continuemos e íbamos a seguir con nuestro camino pero antes agregué Sin Sonido.

Ninguno de ellos mostró algún signo de objeción; es mejor así, el hecho de que casi no encontramos ningún Hollow desde hace dos (2) días ya me tiene un poco tenso y no quiero descargar esa tensión en alguno de ellos.

Caminábamos en total silencio, algo que me resulta extraño considerando al trió a mi espalda; pero es mucho mejor así, de esa manera puedo concentrarme más en mi conversación con Silver:

-¿Enserio no se te ocurre algún motivo Silver?- le pregunté a mi maestro sobre cierta duda que le había planteado con anterioridad.

-Ya te lo dije antes: no se que habrá pasado con los demás Hollows de Hueco Mundo- su voz era cansina y aburrida- ¿Por qué me estas preguntando de nuevo?

-Es que según lo que dijo Yammy, la energía de la espada azul mató a casi todos los Hollows de la zona por la que aparecimos y por donde estaba el, ¿Cierto?- Silver asintió- ¿Hace cuanto salimos de esa zona?

-Hmm entiendo- me dijo después de estar pensando un momento.

-Cuando me dijo eso, pensé que no habíamos encontrado casi ningún Hollow por lo mismo, pero ahora algo debe de estar sucediendo.

-¿Algo como qué?- inquirió.

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que algo pasa- miré la arena, pensativo- ¿¡No será que!?

-Totalmente absurdo- rebatió él a la idea que ni siquiera había sugerido- es imposible que los Hollows se estén extinguiendo, cada día hay miles y miles de almas que pasan demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos y muchos humanos que mueren experimentando la desesperación, el numero siempre está en aumento. Aunque es algo que mi hermano no notó en su momento, el muy idiota, siempre fui el más listo de los dos- se jactó con tono arrogante, pero luego pasó a uno avergonzado en sus palabras siguientes- aunque en ese entonces olvidé ese detalle y traté de defender a los Hollows.

-¿No podían verlo todo?- inquirí extrañado.

-Claro que no, bueno, podíamos ver cualquier cosa que quisiéramos pero no todo al mismo tiempo. En el caso de mi hermano, se encontraba observando a los Shinigamis y a las almas que cuidaban casi todo el tiempo, siempre se interesó en ellos demasiado, podría hasta decir que estaba obsesionado. Yo por mi parte veía a los Hollows y a las razas de los demás mundos, los humanos incluidos, naturalmente.

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que no veían todo en todo momento y solo veían lo que les interesaba?- alcé una ceja.

-Bueno, si lo pones así suena un poco- Silver no terminó de hablar, pues lo interrumpí.

-Básicamente, esa guerra entre Arrancars y Shinigamis y todo esto de mi destino, ¿Tuvo origen por la observación parcial de tu hermano y porque tu olvidaste que los Hollows no podían extinguirse?

-Pues si- la voz con la que habló sonaba apenada.

-¿Y qué pasó con el asunto de la desesperación en los humanos al morir? Si eras tú quien los observaba, ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada?

-¿Qué podía hacer? Mi único poder es el de destruir, mi hermano era el que podía hacer algo allí y casi siempre estaba con los Shinigamis y los Pluses de las Sociedades de Almas, como ya te expliqué- me respondió.

-Vaya, que hayan requerido del otro para hacer algunas cosas están bastante limitados- suspiré mentalmente- sin ofender, pero como dioses tu hermano y tu dan algo de pena.

-¿Eing?- sonó ofendido- ok, acepto que cometimos errores y nos necesitábamos el uno al otro a veces, pero éramos independientes la mayor parte del tiempo e hicimos cosas bastantes notables.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- pregunté, con ganas de fastidiarlo.

-Las múltiples Sociedades de Almas, los distintos mundos, todos los seres vivos, el cosmos entero- aburrido- al Compañero que estás tan contento de tener- eso último lo dijo con un tono divertido.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora de que estás hablando?- me sentí un poco nervioso por sus palabras, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Hay por favor, no te hagas el inocente. Se lo que pasa en cualquier sitio de tu mente, tu mundo interior incluido desde que AoiTenshi te dijo su nombre. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó entre tú y ella?- un tono pícaro, este cabron.

-N-no sé de qué m-me estás hablando- sentí mis mejillas calientes- nunca haríamos algo parecido. Sabes que pienso en ella como mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana.

-Aja, claro, claro, tu hermana- su tono era sarcástico- ¿Será que debo recordarte como fuiste a tu mundo interior, en medio de un descanso de una (1) hora que decidí darte hace diez (10) años? ¿Cómo te encontraste con Tu hermana? ¿Cómo la abrazaste, la besaste, la pusiste contra el agua y?

-¡Para tu información nunca la puse contra el agua! ¡Ella se acostó por sí misma y me dijo que me pusiera sobre ella!- grité enojado en mi mente, para luego percatarme de que yo mismo me había lanzado al pozo.

-Oh, así que lo admites- se rió a la vez que decía aquello con un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!, además ¿¡Qué coño hacías observando!? ¿Acaso eres un Voyeur?- rebatí entre avergonzado y furioso por sus acciones.

-Pero por supuesto que no lo soy, simplemente observaba una conducta extraña- soltó una carcajada- no todos los días ves que alguien se acueste con el espíritu de su Zanpakuto.

-Y-Y-¿Y qué pensabas que hiciera?- finalmente, suspiré en mis adentros- enserio la considero mi familia, pero con semejante cuerpo que tiene, sencillamente no pude evitarlo ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme todos esos años desde que la conocí? ¡Deberían darme un premio por autocontrol y respeto!

-No te estoy juzgando, de hecho, yo te ayudé en ese momento, ¿Por qué crees que te di ese descanso de una (1) hora aquella vez?- me quedé mudo- en ese momento yo sabía lo que querías hacer, ya te lo dije, se que pasa en tu cabeza; y AoiTenshi también estaba consciente, además que al igual que tu ella también lo deseaba, estoy seguro de que lo comprendiste ese día, a fin de cuentas fue ella la que ya te esperaba totalmente desnuda- me rasqué la mejilla en la realidad- no me sorprendí cuando pasó, ella y tu comparten los mismos gustos, personalidades y rarezas; al igual que tú, que eres capaz de acostarte con tu espíritu de Zanpakuto, ella es capaz de acostarse con su portador.

\- ¿Qué tanto viste?- le pregunté.

-Absolutamente todo- respondió de inmediato a mi interrogante.

-¿Viste cuando ella?- Sip- ¿Y cuando yo?- Sip- ¿Y cuando ella me?- Sip- ¿Y cuando la levanté y?- Sip- ¿Incluso cuando nosotros?- Sip, y debo decírtelo, fue extraño.

Sentí tanto calor en mi rostro que pensé que se estaba quemando.

-¿Y aun así dices que no eres un Voyeur?- le pregunté súper avergonzado.

-No lo soy, ya te lo dije, solo observaba una conducta extraña.

-¡Solo observaba una conducta extraña mis huevos!, ¡Estabas espiando, sucio Voyeur!- rebatí.

-Cree lo que quieras- me dijo eso con un tono de Me da lo mismo.

\- ¿No la has visto últimamente?- pregunté con mucho interés una vez que mi ira y vergüenza se apaciguaron un poco.

-Nop, sigo sin saber nada de ella desde que pasó aquello- me respondió.

-Habías dicho que podías saber que pasaba en cualquier parte de mi mente, ¿Cómo no sabes nada de ella?

-Lo que sucede es que desde aquella vez pareciera que tu mundo interior, Se cerró bajo llave por así decirlo.

-¿Eh?- no entendí eso.

-En otras palabras, es como si se hubiese aislado de todo, algunas veces he tratado de ir allí para ver qué sucede, pero no puedo entrar- explicó el.

-¿Y no tienes idea de por qué es eso?

-Solo es una teoría, aunque conociéndote, lo más probable es que sea cierta.

-¿Conociéndome? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo dije antes, ambos tienen las mismas personalidades y sabiendo como estuviste luego de aquello, que apenas podías pensar en ella sin sonrojarte y no querías verla porque te daría mucha pena, o más bien no quieres verla porque te daría mucha pena, a mi juicio simplemente está evitando que entren en contacto para no sentir vergüenza. En ese tipo de temas no son diferentes a unos pre-adolescentes, aun les falta madurar.

Bueno, de hecho es cierto.

-Te lo dije cuando saliste del interior de la espada, que recordaras visitarnos a ella y a mí; fue por otra razón a parte de la que dije en ese entonces. Ustedes dos necesitan conversar.

-¿Pero que no habías dicho que mi mundo interior está Cerrado bajo llave?- sus palabras me extrañaron.

-Así es, pero creo que tú puedes entrar aun así.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Es una corazonada- respondió.

De pronto, un toque algo fuerte en mi frente me sacó de la conversación mental.

Me percaté de que se trataba de Nell cuando alcé la vista, puesto que en ningún momento la había quitado de la arena.

Entonces noté que ella estaba apoyada sobre mi cabeza, por la sensación que notaba en la coronilla; y me veía con su cabeza colgando al revés.

-¿Midowi? ¿Estás bien?- la mirada que me dedicaba era una extrañada, a la vez que un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondí haciendo una sonrisa.

-Te llamé varias veces y no me respondiste, parecía que no me escuchabas- explicó ella.

Oh, parece que me sumergí mucho en mi conversación con Silver.

\- ¿Y para que me llamabas?- inquirí.

-Quería hablar un rato- sonrió como de costumbre lo hacía.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?- repetí la acción de preguntar.

-Hmmmm- ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y sacó la lengua, haciendo un gesto pensativo gracioso- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó- hablemos de ti.

-¿De mi?- me señalé con un pulgar.

-Si- asintió- ¡Vamos, vamos, dime algo de ti! Cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- volvió a afirmar y yo me puse a pensar (N/A: eso rimó)-¿Qué podría decirle?

Volví a ver la arena, como si esta me fuera a decir la respuesta.

-Lo tengo- cambié mis ojos a Nell de nuevo- me encanta el chocolate.

Es cierto, cuando estaba en el Rukongai uno de mis tantos conocidos que me enseñaron distintas cosas había vuelto de un viaje que hizo al distrito numero dos (2) y me había traído una galleta hecha totalmente con chocolate.

Fue la primera y única vez que lo comí, pero aun recuerdo lo delicioso que era; nunca comí nada mejor.

-¿Chocolate?- ¡Mierda!, olvide que ella no debe tener ninguna idea de que es.

-Emm, si, es algo que comí hace mucho en la Sociedad de Almas- expliqué.

-¿A qué sabe?- esa fue otra pregunta.

-Hmm, demasiado delicioso- sonreí, y creo que sentí baba salir de mi boca- tiene un sabor dulce, verdaderamente dulce, y cuando lo comes sientes que te revitaliza.

-Debe saber muy bien- allí noté que Nell también babeaba, supongo que se está imaginando el sabor- oye Midowi, ¿Crees que algún día pueda comer chocolate?- preguntó.

-Pues dudo que haya chocolate en Hueco Mundo Nell- le dije sinceramente luego de limpiarme la baba y limpiándosela a ella también.

Pareció deprimirse mientras bajaba un poco la vista.

-Oww- O no, sus ojos se están cristalizando.

Debo actuar rápido.

-Pero no te preocupes- proferí, a lo que ella me miró a los ojos otra vez- Yo te daré un chocolate algún día- ella pareció animarse.

-¿Lo prometes?- me preguntó.

-Lo prometo- asentí.

-¿Lo prometes, lo prometes?- ahora lo repitió dos veces, parece que quiere estar segura.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- le sonreí.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó, para luego mostrar un rostro serio- más vale que cumplas tu promesa, ¡Oh me molestaré mucho contigo!- ahora infló sus cachetes, acabando con esa expresión seria y haciendo una más infantil.

-Oh por favor, no te molestes conmigo- le dije con un tono de miedo fingido, algo que al parecer ella notó ya que se rió y dijo.

-Si cumples tu promesa no lo haré- me sacó la lengua sonriendo y ambos nos carcajeamos.

Una carcajada que interrumpí abruptamente por una exclamación de Silver:

-¡Midori, cuidado a la derecha!

Tan rápido acabó de vociferar aquel aviso súbito, miré al lado mencionado con los ojos bien abiertos, llevando mi mano a la empuñadura de AoiTenshi debajo de mi piel.

Pero para desconcierto mío, no vi nada allí.

-¡Debajo de ti!- un nuevo grito de mi maestro fue audible en mi cabeza.

Bajé mis ojos a la dirección indicada, y tan pronto estos llegaron al suelo, la arena que estaba frente a mis pies se levantó, permitiéndome ver una pata con garras que se acercaba a mi rostro.

Me hice para atrás en el momento justo, esquivando ese ataque sorpresa por los pelos.

-¡Cuidado al caer!- grité esas palabras a Pesche, Dondochakka y Nell, antes de hacer que Dondochakka me soltará los hombros para después dar media vuelta y empujarlo con mi palma derecha- ¡Nos atacan!- aunque lo más seguro es que lo notaran ya, prefiero avisar por si acaso.

-Gracias, Silver- agradecí mentalmente a mi maestro.

-¡No me lo agradezcas, céntrate en tu enemigo!- me respondió.

-¡Sí!- Con ese pensamiento, volví mi vista a mí agresor y me percaté de que este había retrocedido unos metros, seguro que para evitar cualquier ataque por mí parte.

Pude detallarlo con claridad al estar distanciados.

Tenía un aspecto de gato, uno muy grande. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era blanco con líneas delgadas recorriendo el torso, las patas delanteras y parte de las patas traseras. En las patas delanteras y traseras tenia partes que eran de color negro, aunque las garras que vi en la pata con la que me atacó habían desaparecido, y de las partes negras de las patas traseras salían líneas negras más gruesas que alcanzaban su torso. Su cuello era negro y su cabeza era la típica de un gato, solo que más aterradora, tenia marcas negras debajo de los ojos que subían hasta sus orejas, que eran en parte negras parte blancas. Partiendo desde la cabeza y recorriendo la espalda como una columna vertebral hasta su parte trasera, lo que era su cola se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro.

No me cabe duda de que es un Adjuchas, aunque es muy pequeño; según me ha contado Silver, los Adjuchas suelen ser muy grandes o solo de tamaño medio; pero su tamaño es lo de menos, puedo sentir un poder muy grande proviniendo de él, nada mal.

Este Adjuchas me estaba viendo con fijeza. Pude detectar un enorme instinto asesino en sus ojos, los cuales eran azules y con líneas rasgadas como pupilas.

-Comida- emitió soltando un gruñido al mismo tiempo.

Esa palabra me puso alerta, no me dio buena espina el tono con el que la dijo.

-¡Comida!- ahora rugió con fuerza, alborotando la arena que estaba entre él y yo.

Me cubrí los ojos con mis antebrazos para impedir que me entrara en ellos.

Cuando pasó, pude advertir que el Adjuchas tomó una postura como si fuese a abalanzarse sobre mí, abriendo el hocico de su máscara y permitiéndome ver unos afilados colmillos, así como también volvió a mostrar sus garras.

Ya veo, son retractiles; bueno, es un felino después de todo.

Vi que estaba a punto de saltar, pero me apresuré a gritar, queriendo pararlo:

-¡Espera por favor!- puse mis manos delante de mí, haciendo una doble señal de Detente.

Lamentablemente no me hizo caso.

Se impulsó hacia mí con sus patas traseras y preparó su garra derecha.

Es rápido, acortó la distancia entre nosotros en un parpadeo.

Zas

Moví un poco mi cuerpo para esquivar el ataque, el cual pasó muy cerca de mi cabeza.

El Adjuchas felino cayó en la arena, pero se volteó rápido para verme y volver a saltar para atacarme.

Como antes, me moví y dejé que el ataque pasara a mi lado, esta vez estaba cerca de mi abdomen.

Repitió aquella acción unas cuantas veces más, ocurriendo el mismo resultado siempre: lo esquivé moviéndome como si bailara.

Luego de lo que fue su doceavo (12vo) intento, el Adjuchas rugió con más fuerza que antes:

-¡Comida!- y volvió a abalanzarse.

Esta vez salté al aire.

Por lo visto se aprovechó de ello, puesto que dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados (360) antes de alcanzar la arena y al tocarla con sus patas traseras saltó hacia mí, teniendo sus colmillos preparados y sus garras extendidas.

Solté un Hmp, confiado.

Fue un movimiento erróneo de su parte.

Justo cuando lo tuve a buena distancia, lo agarré de las patas y puse mis rodillas en su torso, tras eso di una voltereta en el aire de manera que quedé sobre él y el debajo de mí.

Caímos a la arena y el hecho de que él callera de espaldas con mis rodillas en su cuerpo le provocó daño.

Me levanté sin dejar de sujetar sus patas, y al soltarlas me alejé rápidamente de un salto para evitar que me atacara en el momento de dejar sus extremidades libres.

El se alzó en sus cuatro patas y volvió a verme, ahora sentí mucha más ferocidad en sus ojos.

-¡COMIDA!- joder, ese rugido casi me deja sordo.

-¿Podrías parar por favor?- el pitido en mis oídos sonaba fuerte- no quiero pelear contigo.

La respuesta que obtuve fue otro ¡Comida! y un nuevo ataque por parte del Adjuchas.

Que molestia.

Pegué un gran salto a mi derecha que me alejo por lo menos veinticinco (25) metros de ese Hollow, sin separarme demasiado de la arena para poder doblar en caso de que hiciera lo mismo que antes.

El Adjuchas se giró en mi direccion cuando tocó el suelo de nuevo, pero en lugar de volver a saltar abrió sus mandíbulas y cargó un Cero de color azul frente a estas.

Una vez pude sentir la arena en mis descalzos pies, elevé mi mano con la intención de parar ese ataque.

Entonces abrí los ojos como platos cuando en lugar de dispararlo, el Adjuchas empezó a correr hacia mí, aun con el Cero delante de sus mandíbulas para que luego este último se deformara en una energía que cubrió su cuerpo como un aura.

Ahora parecía un cometa azul que venía directo hacia mi persona.

Tengo que decirlo, se ve genial.

La mano que tenia extendida la retraje, empuñándola. Algo me dice que si intento pararla como lo iba a hacer con el Cero me lastimaré la mano y el antebrazo; no lo sé, quizás sea instinto de batalla.

Cuando estuvo cerca, no saltó, sino que puso su cráneo como si me fuera a dar un cabezazo; una envestida.

Arrojé mi puño y...

PAM

Sip, fue bueno que golpeara en vez de intentar pararlo.

Al momento de entrar mi puño en contacto con aquel manto azul, sentí como si mis nudillos y mis dedos se quebraran, así como mi mano; pero seguían intactos, o al menos eso pude ver a simple vista.

Pareciera que en lugar de golpear a un Hollow que venía contra mí en una, Súper envestida, fuera un meteorito gigantesco que había rebasado la velocidad del sonido.

Sin duda lo mejor fue que contraatacara en lugar de recibir el impacto en mi mano, de lo contrario lo más seguro hubiese sido que se me quebrara dicha extremidad y el antebrazo.

La fuerza de su envestida me hizo retroceder un paso, pero antes de retroceder un segundo paso agregué un poco más de fuerza y lo hice retroceder a él lo mismo que el a mí.

Pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió o avanzó ni un centímetro más.

Finalmente, luego de lo que en mi opinión fueron diez (10) segundos, aquel manto azul se disipó y el Adjuchas retrocedió de un salto.

Advertí inmediatamente que respiraba con dificultad, quizás ese ataque le consumió mucha energía.

Le di una rápida ojeada al el puño con el que había respondido a aquella envestida al percibir una leve molestia en él, percatándome prestamente de como los nudillos tenían un aspecto de estar rotos por dentro, así mismo los dedos no daban buena vista, pues se veían algo quebrados.

Así que enserio se me habían dañado los huesos de la mano… Vaya, creo que esa embestida fue más fuerte que el golpe que Yammy me dio con todas sus fuerzas cuando peleamos, y eso ya es mucho.

Ciertamente no se debe subestimar a nadie por su debilidad o su aspecto, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que tengan algún as bajo la manga, recordé eso justo ahora.

Sirviéndome de la regeneración por parte de mi lado Hollow inicié un proceso de sanación en mis nudillos, dedos y cualquier otra cosa que se me hubiese roto en la mano.

A los tres (3) segundos ya estaba como nueva.

-¡Comida!- subí mi mirada al tiempo que ese alarido alcanzaba mis oídos.

Zas

-Guh- como acto reflejo por el corte que el Adjuchas había conseguido efectuar en uno de mis hombros con sus garras, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo.

Debido a la fuerza del ataque, que además fue sustentada con una velocidad vertiginosa, retrocedí cinco (5) pasos, tambaleándome y casi cayéndome.

Tan pronto fui capaz de equilibrarme observé que mi oponente había retrocedido otra vez, pero ahora se acercaba en una carga veloz; con sus mandíbulas abiertas.

Entendí sus claras intenciones sin pensarlo mucho, pero en vez de esquivar me puse firme en mi sitio y lo esperé con los brazos extendidos abajo y a mis lados, con las manos abiertas.

Al estar a tan solo dos (2) metros, saltó sobre mí con garras y mandíbulas listas.

Casi.

Estaba a metro y medio.

Casi.

Estaba a un metro.

Ya casi.

Nos separaba medio metro.

¡Ahora!

Me agaché velozmente, dejando que parte de su cuerpo pasara sobre mí.

Y al instante de estar mi cabeza y su estómago alineados…

Pam

Me puse de pie tan rápido como me había agachado, y de esa forma le di un cabezazo en el abdomen que lo mandó hacia arriba o lo habría hecho de no ser porque lo sujeté con ambos brazos de la cintura, como dándole un abrazo mientras su cuerpo permanecía sobre mi cabeza.

Y manteniendo ese Abrazo, doblé mi cuerpo para atrás.

BROOOOMMMMMMM

La cabeza del Adjuchas colisionó con la arena con tal fuerza que esta se levantó varios metros.

Lo que hice fue aplicarle un conocido movimiento de lucha libre, el Suplex alemán.

Si, ese Silver de verdad que me enseñó muchos estilos de combate.

Deshice el firme agarre que mantenía en la cintura del Adjuchas y de un salto salí del gran boquete que se creó en la arena por el Suplex.

Aterricé en el suelo agachado y permanecí en dicha posición, mirando la nube de arena que había quedado luego de toda la que se levantó antes.

Me sacudí el pelo y mi piel con la mano, puesto que algo de aquella arena había quedado en estos, especialmente en mi piel.

La fuerza que usé en ese Suplex, combinada con el impulso dado por ese salto que el Hollow dio hacia mi después de correr tan rápido, es más que seguro que bastaran para dejarlo noqueado por algún tiempo.

Supongo que eso es bueno.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

¿Y los demás?

Busqué sus firmas espirituales y advertí que estaban algo lejos, detrás de mí.

Me voltee para verlos y los ubiqué rápidamente.

Todos estaban sentados en una duna que estaba algo lejos, observándome.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿¡Que están haciendo que no me ayudan!?- grité debido la distancia que nos separaba.

Percibo una gota de sudor bajándome por la nuca mientras veo lo relajados que están mientras yo peleo por mi cuenta, aunque no es como si necesitara ayuda realmente.

-¿¡Para que!? ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien tu solo!- ese fue Pesche- ¡Nosotros te daremos animo desde aquí! ¡Ya sabes!- ahora fue Dondochakka el que habló.

Me dio un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Estoy seguro de que esos dos no me están ayudando porque sintieron el poder de este Adjuchas y solo les da miedo que los mate si luchan con él.

Pero que confiables son (nótese el sarcasmo).

No importa.

Cambié mis ojos a Murciélago-san y este pareció notar la interrogante silenciosa que le hacía, ya que señaló a Nnoitra.

Creo que está tratando de decir Debo vigilarlo, si es así que continúe.

Al final, miré al Vigilado.

-¿¡Y tú!?- le pregunté.

-¿¡Q-que!?- suena nervioso, obviamente es porque yo soy quien le habla.

-¿¡Por qué no estás ayudándome!?- le pregunté.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quiere que le ayude, Midori-sama!?

-¡Sí! ¡Ven aquí!- le hice un gesto con mi mano para que se acercara al decir lo último.

No pareció dudar, pues que se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Volví a ver a Pesche y Dondochakka y grité:

-¡Ustedes también vengan!- ordené.

-¿¡Eh!?- naturalmente su respuesta fue una queja- ¡P-Pero Midori, nosotros!-hablaron unísonamente, pero los interrumpí.

-¡Sin peros! ¡Vengan ya!- esta vez dije con un tono autoritario.

No puedo dar mi brazo a torcer, si soy muy suave con mis subordinados van a acabar irrespetándome después.

Ellos me miraron por unos segundos, acercándose después.

Nnoitra, al ser el primero en acercarse claramente llegó primero y ellos se pararon un poco alejados de él.

-Muy bien, ahora- miré hacia la nube de arena.

-¡COMIDA!- como un borrón blanco, el Adjuchas salió de esta con un salto, precipitándose prestamente contra mí mientras llenaba el aire con ese rugido.

Me aparté con un grácil giro sobre mí eje al tiempo que me movía a la izquierda, dejando que cayera a mi lado, pero se giró rápido y volvió a aproximarse.

No lo evadí esta vez, en lugar de ello lo sujeté de los hombros firmemente y lo puse de espaldas al suelo con un movimiento rápido.

Inmediatamente después pisé sus patas delanteras, evitando que pudiera atacarme con estas, y dudo que pueda alcanzarme con las traseras ya que estoy fuera de su alcance, aunque su cola si puede golpearme, pero no es tan fuerte como para molestarme.

-De acuerdo señor Adjuchas, ahora que te veo más tranquilo- sonreí interiormente por el sarcasmo en mi comentario, lo último que este Adjuchas está, es tranquilo- ¿Qué le parece si hablamos?

Ante mi pregunta, solamente respondió con, claramente, un ¡Comida!.

Fue justo allí que por primera vez noté algo en sus ojos aparte de aquella ferocidad con la que me veía.

Estaban totalmente sin brillo, pero no era como la mayoría de los Hollows cuyos ojos no tienen brillo alguno; sus ojos se ven mucho menos brillantes, un millón (1.000.000) de veces más vacios, como si estuviera totalmente sin vida.

-Frenesí de hambre- ¿Qué dices Silver?- Frenesí de hambre, te lo enseñé en el pasado.

Oh, sí, ahora que me acuerdo así es.

-¿Crees que sea eso lo que le está pasando?- inquirí.

-Estoy cien por ciento (100%) seguro de que si, esos ojos tan vacios y feroces y el que esté gritando Comida cada vez que habla me lo dicen.

Un frenesí de hambre es un estado que padecen los Hollow cuando pasan demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse. Al entrar en un frenesí de hambre pierden toda su conciencia, como si se desmayaran, pero sus cuerpos siguen moviéndose ya que su instinto toma control de ellos y los hace atacar a cualquier cosa que se mueva con el fin de alimentarse de esta.

Básicamente, se convierten en autenticas bestias, y solo regresan a la normalidad una vez que satisfacen esa hambre.

Tiene mucho sentido que sea eso lo que pasó con este Adjuchas, digo, apareció de la nada y empezó a atacarme así como así, además, como dijo Silver, grita Comida cada vez que habla y tiene estos ojos que muestran que actualmente la conciencia no es algo que esté en el.

-Será mejor que lo ayudes rápido, no podrás hablar con él en este estado.

-No lo haré.

-¿¡Que!?- ante mi negativa, Silver exclamó con una voz que sonaba sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste, no lo haré- acaricié mi pelo, respondiendo con una voz más sosegada en contraste con la suya- no aun, esta es una situación ventajosa para desaprovecharla.

-¿De qué hablas?- sonó curioso.

-Esos tres tienen una pésima relación- miré disimuladamente por él rabillo de mi ojo a Pesche, Dondochakka y Nnoitra quienes estaban a mi derecha, observándonos al Adjuchas y a mi- sería bueno dejar que luchen contra este Adjuchas, de esa forma al menos pueden empezar a desarrollar una relación entre compañeros de batalla, ya sabes, algunas veces el riesgo puede fomentar la confianza.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?- rodee mis ojos por sus palabras, aunque no vendría siendo la primera vez que me dice así- Ese Adjuchas es más fuerte que ellos tres, pueden morir.

-¿Morir? Solo si yo lo permito, y sabes que no lo haré- Joder, eso sonó genial.

-No, sonó muy insensato- el bufó- De seguro se te acabó de joder el cerebro por todo el Consuelo que te diste los últimos diez (10) años por no recibir más Cariño de AoiTenshi- eso lo dijo claramente con intenciones de molestarme.

Cosa que logró

-¡Hijo de pu!- grité en mis adentros, con mi rostro tan caliente que el fuego parecía frio, pero Silver me interrumpió en la palabra final.

-Está bien, tus subordinados en verdad necesitaran tener al menos un nexo de ese tipo, pero no dejes que los maten, mira que costó encontrarlos- luego de decir aquello dejó de hablar.

-Tsk, imbécil- murmuré con rabia y sintiendo todavía aquel rubor producto de sus palabras anteriores a esas.

-¿Midori?- la voz de Pesche me trajo a la realidad.

Lo miré y tanto él como Dondochakka y Nnoitra me miraban curiosos, presumo que deben estar extrañados porque me quedé en silencio desde hace unos momentos.

-Muchachos- les dije- quiero que hagan una cosa.

Ellos me miraron fijamente unos momentos, para que fuera Dondochakka quien preguntara.

-¿De qué se trata? Ya sabes- lo miré y entonces respondí.

-Quiero que ustedes tres hagan equipo y luchen con este Adjuchas- miré a este Hollow, que no había parado de gruñir la palabra Comida en ningún momento.

Y en contra del grito con el que creí que me responderían este par y la risa que imaginé en Nnoitra; solo se quedaron en total silencio y Nnoitra pareció tensarse.

Entonces Pesche se me acercó, tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y empezó a mirarme fijamente, luego hizo que girara un poco mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras seguía viendo para finalmente dirigir su vista a Dondochakka y proferir:

-Oye Dondochakka, ¿Qué crees que le pase?- fueron sus palabras.

-Hmm, quizás ese Adjuchas lo golpeó en la cabeza en algún momento y no nos dimos cuenta, ya sabes- ahora dijo él mientras se sujetaba la barbilla de su máscara, creo que tratando de hacer un gesto pensativo.

-Si, tal vez allá sido eso- entonces me mostró tres dedos- a ver Midori, ¿Cuántos dedos vez?

Fruncí el seño y aparté la mano de Pesche.

-Les dejo en claro que no estoy desvariando- les dije con cierta molestia, comprendiendo lo que insinuaban sus palabras.

-Sí, si, por supuesto- al parecer Pesche no me creyó, entonces cambió su tono de voz por uno similar al de un padre aconsejando a su hijo- Midori, no intentes aparentar que estas bien cuando no es así. Lo que nos dijiste que hiciéramos es algo que solo un desequilibrado diría. Sabes bien lo mucho que detestamos a ese tipo- señaló con su pulgar a Nnoitra quien dejo que un Tsk fuera audible- y ese Adjuchas es incluso más fuerte que él, no podríamos vencerlo aun si peleamos los tres. No te mientas a ti mismo, es más que obvio que perdiste la cabeza- puso una mano en mi hombro al decir la última oración, como dándome apoyo.

Escuché cada palabra que dijo manteniendo una mueca en mis facciones.

Entonces dejé que un suspiro escapara de mis labios.

-Pesche- le sonreí, de una manera amable y hablé calmadamente- no me golpearon la cabeza- retiré su mano de mi hombro con suavidad-no estoy loco- sonreí con más fuerza y cerré los ojos- y ahora, ustedes tres van a luchar contra este Adjuchas, ¿Entienden?- terminé abriendo los ojos, notando enseguida que tanto Pesche y Dondochakka parecían estar temblando, mientras que Nnoitra permanecía quieto donde estaba; o eso parecía ya que ojos entrenados como los míos pueden ver que también esta temblando, solo que de una manera casi imperceptible.

Estaba liberando un poco de mi presión espiritual con el fin de Convencer" a Pesche y Dondochakka de la veracidad de mis palabras y de que cumplan mi mandato.

Aunque parece que también Convencí a Nnoitra, a pesar de que no estaba tratando de Convencerlo a él, ya que seguro aceptaría quisiera o no.

-¿Entienden?- repetí mi pregunta, a lo que los tres asintieron- muy bien.

Quizás lo dije antes; quizás no, pero en caso de haberlo hecho lo repito y en caso contrario lo digo: la intimidación como medio para convencer no me gusta; aunque a veces es la forma más rápida para lograr las cosas.

Me puse de pie, pues había permanecido agachado todo el tiempo, pero aun así el Adjuchas no es capaz de levantarse. No puede vencer la fuerza de mis piernas.

-Pónganse todos en posición- con esas palabras mías, cada uno adoptó una pose de combate distinta- muy bien- me puse en posición como si fuera a saltar- ¡Buena suerte!

BROOM

Añadiendo algo de fuerza en mis piernas, realicé un salto que me elevó en el aire para después dirigir mi aterrizaje en direccion a la duna donde ahora solo estaban Murciélago-san y Nell.

Como resultado adicional de mi primera acción, el Adjuchas fue enterrado a cierta profundidad en la arena y la porción que estaba a su alrededor se alzó, cayendo los granos de esta sobre mis subordinados, pero al no ser mucha no les pasó nada.

Tal y como planee. Esa fue una pequeña ayudita que decidí darles antes de retirarme, aunque lo más seguro sea que no haya afectado mucho al Adjuchas.

Al llegar mis pies a la arena, observé como algo de esta se levantaba, pero nada grande. Aterricé algo lejos de la ubicación de Nell y Murciélago-san.

Miré hacia donde los mencionados y ambos se hallaban viéndome desde sus lugares.

-¡Midowi!- Nell me llamó con un rostro que parecía sorprendido y preocupado- ¿¡Estas bien!?- de pronto, se levantó y vino corriendo a donde yo estaba.

Me desconcerté por tal acción, expresándolo al doblar una ceja.

Una vez se acercó lo suficiente, advertí que veía fijamente algo.

Seguí su línea de enfoque y me encontré con que miraba mi hombro herido por el ataque de antes de ese Adjuchas.

Había olvidado usar la regeneración en el, vaya.

-¡Midowi!- al llegar a mí, Nell saltó para agarrarse a mi cabeza con sus manos, tapándome la cara con su cuerpo- ¡No te mueras, por favor no te mueras!

Note una gota de sudor bajando por mi nuca ante sus palabras, pero también reí.

-Nell, calma- la agarré de la cintura y tras hacerlo la alejé de mi cabeza con suavidad, para que viera mi sonrisa- estoy bien.

-P-pero- ella gimoteó y señaló mi herida- e-esa herida es g-grave.

Aun con mi sonrisa, miré la herida; planeaba decirle que no era nada pero cuando me enfoqué en ella, tuve que esforzarme por mantener la sonrisa y sentí la cara fría, como si me hubiese pasado hielo por ella.

Nell tiene razón, es una herida grave.

Creo que puedo ver el hueso de mi hombro incluso, y sale mucha sangre.

Mi regeneración no será demasiado efectiva en una herida así (No tengo una regeneración mejor que la de un Adjuchas, francamente).

Es posible que no lo notara porque solo le había dado miradas rápidas antes.

Qué problema, esta es la desventaja de aprender a suprimir la mayor parte del dolor de las heridas, luego no te das cuenta de su verdadero peligro sino hasta que las vez; este es un claro ejemplo.

Volví mis ojos a Nell y acaricié su cabeza después de ubicarla en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- que bueno que puedo usar el Kaido, de lo contrario, no podría decirle eso.

Aun siendo tan fuerte como soy, moriré si me desangro.

Otra vez me fijé en la lesión, para posteriormente aplicar en ella el mencionado Kido.

No quedó ni la cicatriz al acabar.

-¡Wow!- reiteradamente puse los ojos en Nell y los suyos estaban muy abiertos. No es la primera vez que uso Kaido delante de ella, pero la ultima vez los efectos no eran tan notables- ¿Eso es magia?

-¿Magia?- alcé una ceja y me carcajeé sutilmente con la boca cerrada- bueno, se podría decir que si- rasqué mi mejilla con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- me pidió.

Cavilé que responder durante unos pocos segundos.

Hmmmmm bien, supongo que no habrá problema si lo hago, no es como si fuera a perder mucha energía espiritual después de todo.

Subí una de mis manos a la altura del pecho, separada de este por pocos centímetros.

Inmediatamente después cubrí mi mano con una barrera de Kido, causando que los ojos de Nell se ampliaran.

Al notar que su mirada estaba totalmente fija en la barrera de forma similar a la de un pez de las profundidades del mar que ve una luz, le dije:

-¿Te gustaría tocar?- mis palabras tuvieron el resultado que deseaba, un efusivo asentimiento por su parte, así como una sonrisa emocionada.

Le acerqué mi mano cubierta con Kido, y ella trató de tocarla, encontrándose con que sus manitas no podían pasar la barrera; pero no se desanimó ni un poco, en cambio sus ojos mostraron un brillo igual que el de un niño que veía un buen juguete.

-¡Genial!- siguió tocando la barrera, pero entonces yo la desaparecí- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió por eso, así como también expuso un gesto de desanimo.

-Lo siento Nell, pero hacer eso me consume energía- prácticamente nada de energía de hecho, la desaparecí porque de no hacerlo algo me decía que seguiría toqueteándola por un rato largo.

Aun así, siguió con el mismo sentimiento plasmado en su fisonomía.

-No pongas esa cara triste- me agaché y repentinamente le empecé a pellizcar los mofletes- sonrieeee~, si no lo haces te seguiré pelliscandoooo~, y luego te haré cosquillaaaassss

~- mi forma de hablar era una que John solía usar conmigo cuando me ponía triste, la típica voz alegre y chistosa que se suele aplicar en los niños para alegrarlos, además de la sonrisa boba que siempre le hace compañía.

Me alegro de recordarlo.

Al principio, ella puso un gesto dolorido por el pellizco en sus mejillas, pero después se rió por mi cara y mi voz donosa, por lo que dejé de pellizcarla y mi risa acompañó la suya.

Debo admitir que es divertido hacerla reír, me gusta.

-Midowi- ella me llamó- ¿Yo también puedo hacer eso que tú haces?- me preguntó.

-¿Umm? ¿El qué?- inquirí.

-Esa barrera azul que pusiste en tu mano, ¿Crees que pueda hacerla también?- su explicación me dejó pensativo.

-Pueess- la verdad el que un Arrancar pueda usar Kido es posible, pero no es para nada común, casi no hay Arrancars así- si tienes suficiente poder de Shinigami puedes hacerlo- le dije, retomando mi sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- ladeo la cabeza haciendo una expresión confusa.

-Mira- puse mis manos en frente de ella en una posición en la que las palmas miraban arriba. De cada mano salió un brillo de un color distinto, asombrándola- estos dos brillos, representan mis poderes de Shinigami y mis poderes de Hollow.

Le acerqué mi mano derecha, el brillo que salía de esta era de un color azul claro.

-Este, por ejemplo: es mi poder Shinigami- Nell se quedó mirando inseparablemente el brillo azulado, o más bien casi, ya que separó su vista de este con mi siguiente acción- y este- le aproximé la mano izquierda, donde el brillo que emitía también era azul; pero más oscuro, cercano al índigo- es mi poder Hollow.

Ella intercambio su visión entre mis dos manos constantemente por unos momentos, y creo que habría continuado un poco más si no hubiera desaparecido los brillos y le hubiese hablado.

-¿Te gustaría que viera cuanto poder Shinigami tienes? Así sabremos si puedes o no hacer lo que yo hice- sugerí, realmente me interesa, quisiera ver a un Arrancar usando Kido alguna vez.

Sus ojos brillaron de forma soñadora y sobreexcitada, tal y como imaginé.

-Si si si si si si si si si si si- Dios, ¿Cómo puede asentir tan rápido sin dislocarse el cuello?

-Cálmate, cálmate- puse mis manos en sus hombros queriendo tranquilizarla, y luego tomé una de las suyas con mi izquierda- quédate quieta por favor, se me hará más fácil si no te mueves mucho.

-¡Hai!- y con ese último asentimiento, se quedó quieta y silenciosa como una tumba.

Wow, conociendo ya lo inquieta que es me resulta extraño compararla con algo así.

Aproximé mi diestra al dorso de la mano de Nell, que estaba palma con palma con la otra, para subsiguientemente tocarla con mis dedos índice y medio.

Tras aquello cerré los ojos y me concentré.

Qué extraño, su Reiryoku parece estar algo descontrolado. En la mayor parte del cuerpo fluye bien, pero en la zona de la cabeza hay un problema; parece que se escapa, debe tener algún tipo de fuga allí.

Al pasar unos momentos abrí mis ojos y los posé en Nell, quien me seguía mirando fijamente.

-Listo- y como si oprimiera algún botón de activado, ella instantáneamente sonrió igual que un gato de Cheshire y me miró con un aire anheloso.

-¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Mi poder Shinigami es suficiente?- tenía sus manos empuñadas y hacia adelante, dando brinquitos.

Que linda.

En respuesta, sonreí, cerré los ojos y asentí.

Casi de inmediato me percaté como algo pequeño se lanzaba a mi cabeza.

Obviamente era Nell.

-Si si si si si si si si si si si si si- como hace poco, empezó a decir Si sin parar.

Jeje, se nota a leguas lo feliz que está.

La volví a apartar de mí rostro con delicadeza y la puse en el suelo, para después darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Bien, supongo que ahora debo de de mostrarte como se hace, ¿No?- es lo lógico, si ya le dije que puede usar Kido, entonces es mi responsabilidad enseñarle ahora.

-¿Lo harías?- me preguntó, juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos como si rezara.

-Claro que sí, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho, toma su tiempo aprender a usar Kido- a mi mente regresaron todos los años que tuve que aprender, practicar, aprender, practicar, aprender, practicar y practicar hasta que alcancé el nivel que tengo ahora.

-¿Kido?- oh, es verdad, no le dije que así se llamaba.

-Es el nombre de lo que hice- le expliqué eso y entonces saqué tres (3) dedos- pero aunque se llamé así, lo cierto es que está dividido en tres (3) ramas con sus propios nombres.

Supongo que estaría bien iniciar ya con las clases, como dice el dicho Al que madruga Dios le ayuda.

Advertí que Murciélago-san se estaba empezando a acercar a nosotros.

Quizás tenga interés por lo que hablamos.

-¿Tres (3) ramas?- Nell me preguntó por aquello.

-Sí, presta atención por favor- bajé dos (2) de los tres (3) dedos- la primera rama se llama Bakudo, y significa Vía de atadura- me puse de pie mientras seguía hablando- son noventa y nueve (99) hechizos que sirven para restringir los movimientos de un enemigo, proteger de ataques, escapar del peligro, entre otras cosas muy útiles para salir con vida de momentos problemáticos- extendí una mano hacia un lado- para utilizarlos, se requieren ciertos encantamientos, algunos largos y otros cortos, además de conocer todos sus conceptos; pero si tienes experiencia suficiente, puedes hacerlos sin encantamientos lo que permite usarlos más rápido, pero tiene como desventaja que su poder estará disminuido.

Observé la mano que tenia extendida.

-Te voy a dar un ejemplo- luego de decir eso, bajé los dedos, hice una pausa y volví a hablar- Bakudo n39: Enkosen.

Al pronunciar el número del Bakudo y su nombre, un escudo de energía espiritual azul surgió de pronto desde la palma de mi mano.

-Uoohhh- vi que Nell tenía estrellitas en los ojos mientras miraba fijamente el escudo en mi mano- ¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?- me preguntó.

-Es solo un escudo- me reí- Oye, Murciélago-san- cambié mi visión al mencionado- ¿Podrías atacarme?- le pedí.

El me observó firmemente por unos momentos, como analizando mi petición; pero luego asintió y creó una de esas jabalinas de energía verde en su mano, con la que después se arrojó contra mí, colocándola en una posición apta para empalarme.

Donn

Como si hubiera golpeado hierro con un tubo, ese sonido se hizo presente en el aire al chocar la punta de su jabalina con mi escudo.

No le hizo ni un rasguño.

Los ojos de Nell se abrieron grandemente, es de esperarse, ese impacto sonó fuerte y aun así mi escudo está completamente intacto.

Murciélago-san desvaneció su jabalina y miró el escudo, con los ojos igual de abiertos que los de Nell.

Es natural, sentí mucha fuerza en ese ataque.

Realmente no duda en tirar a matar incluso con sus compañeros.

Aunque es normal en los Hollows, lo dije en el pasado.

Yo desaparecí el Bakudo y hablé a Nell:

-Luego de los Bakudo, están los Hado; significan Vía de destrucción- ahora mostré dos (2) dedos de mi mano izquierda- los Hado bueno, su nombre claramente lo dice, sirven para la destrucción; o sea, para el ataque- bajé los dedos- son noventa y nueve (99) Hados, al igual que los Bakudos, pero no son tan variados en lo que se puede hacer como ellos- me pasé una mano por el cabello y tomé aire para continuar- su uso es exactamente el mismo, solo se necesita recitar adecuadamente el encantamiento y conocer todos sus conceptos, y para hacerlo más rápido pero más débil necesitas experiencia.

Ahora alcé mi mano al cielo.

-Deja que te muestre uno- posé mis ojos en mi mano- Hado n4: Byakurai.

Un rayo de luz color blanco salió de mi mano con fuerza, elevándose poco después en el cielo nocturno.

-Ese era el Hado número cuatro (4), uno de los más débiles- le dije a Nell, notando como tenía los ojos firmes en el cielo, específicamente la parte donde desapareció mi Hado- como te expliqué ya, los Hados y Bakudos son noventa y nueve (99), cada uno es más fuerte que el anterior: para que te sea más simple de entender, los Bakudo y Hado número dos (2) son más fuertes que el número uno (1), los numero tres (3) más fuertes que el dos (2), los cuatro (4) más que los numero tres (3) y así, hasta llegar a los noventa y nueve (99).

Nell me miró.

-Eso que hiciste hace unos momentos, con tu herida ¿Era un Bakudo?- interrogó ella.

Contesté a su incógnita casi de inmediato.

-No- negué con la cabeza suavemente al tiempo que pronunciaba esa palabra- ya te dije antes que existen tres (3) ramas del Kido, el Bakudo y el Hado son las primeras dos (2), la tercera (3ra) es la que yo utilicé para curar mi herida: el Kaido.

-¿Para qué sirve?- me miró interrogante.

-Eso ya debería estar claro ¿no?- hice una sonrisa un poco forzada cerrando los ojos- sirve para curar heridas tanto internas como externas, ya sabes: cortes, raspones, moretones, huesos rotos, chichones, órganos destrozados, etc, etc- le expliqué- si me preguntas, en mi opinión es la rama más útil, aunque también la más compleja y con el mayor tiempo de aprendizaje.

-¿Por qué?- ladeo la cabeza.

-Tienes que aprender un montón de cosas súper complicadas y tardas mucho tiempo, varios años para ser más exactos- respondí.

-Buuuuuuu- hizo un puchero adorable- Es mucho tiempoooo, quiero aprender ahoraaaaaaa.

-Lo siento Nell, pero el Kido lleva su tiempo aprenderlo; es como cualquier arte- fui franco con ella, encogiéndome de hombros como diciéndole No hay de otra- yo tardé más de trece (13) años para alcanzar un buen nivel, y muchos más para pulir mis habilidades y llegar al nivel que poseo ahora.

-¿Cuál?- vi curiosidad en sus ojos.

Dibuje una sonrisa en mi semblante e inflé el pecho con orgullo.

-Puedo usar todos los Bakudos y Hados del uno (1) al noventa y nueve (99) sin la necesidad de recitar encantamientos, y además poseo un nivel muy alto en el Kaido- hablé con un tono notablemente presuntuoso, pero no es que sea arrogante, es solo que me enorgullezco bastante de todo mi esfuerzo.

-Wow- Nell me vio como si mirara algo increíble, eso me hace sentir bien, sigue mirándome así- ¡Eres increíble Midowi!- me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bah, no es para tanto- resté importancia con la mano.

Mentira, SI es para tanto.

Tantos años de trabajo duro me dieron habilidades increíbles.

-Pero- ella dijo, llamando mi atención.

-¿Sucede algo?- dejé ese aire presuntuoso y la miré inquisitivamente.

-Si los Hados y Bakudos son noventa y nueve (99) cada uno, ¿El Kaido también?

-Vaya, te felicito Nell- palmeé su cabeza amablemente, asombrado- si que prestaste atención a todo lo que dije, me alegro- le sonreí, gesto que me devolvió- respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, el Kaido solo es uno (1)- gesticulé con mi dedo- simplemente se trata de curar, aunque lo que si hay son distintas maneras de aplicar esa curación.

-¿Cómo cuales?- ladeo la cabeza como antes.

-Bueno, la forma más básica de aplicar Kaido es tocar a una persona en la zona herida y usar Kaido para curar sus heridas internas o externas, así como manipular partes del cuerpo para hacer algo. Te pondré un ejemplo: Cuando Murciélago-san le rompió la pierna a Pesche, allí usé Kaido para manipular los huesos rotos y los fragmentos que se separaron y unirlos, para después repararlos y que el hueso de su pierna quedara como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Comprendes?

Como respuesta, un signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza.

Si supongo que no debí sobreestimar su capacidad de entendimiento.

Llevé un puño a mi boca y tosí fingidamente.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo que te explicaré mejor después- me rasqué una mejilla.

-No lo hagas- me dijo de golpe.

-¿Eing?- alcé una ceja.

-Solo enséñame a usar Bakudos y Hados por favor, yo ya puedo curar, no necesito el Kaido.

Eso llamó mi atención, por lo que ahora alcé las dos cejas con interés.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- fue mi turno de sesgar la cabeza.

-Puedo escupirte y sanarte- me dijo con un tono normal, como diciendo algo de cada día.

¿Ehh?

¿Escupirme y sanarme?

-¿Perdón?- hice una cara de WTF.

-Puedo escupirte y sanarte- me dijo lo mismo, ok, eso significa que no escuché mal.

Aunque preferiría que así fuera, ya que me enredó con esas palabras.

-No te entiendo- me rasqué la cabeza con un dedo.

-Lastímate y te mostraré- me sonrió.

Bien, mejor cambio de tema, no entiendo ni pio.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?- sugerí lo pensado anteriormente.

-Okidoki- concordó verbalmente y con la cabeza.

Ahora el problema radica en que no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa para conversar.

Típico.

-Midowi- Nell me llamó de golpe.

-¿Si?- respondí rápido, con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien iniciara una plática nueva.

Y para mi alegría, así fue.

-¿Seguimos hablando de ti?- aunque no logré comprender primeramente sus palabras.

-¿Eh?- entonces me acordé- ¡Ohh!, es verdad, estábamos hablando de mí y ese Adjuchas nos interrumpió.

Me sorprende que todavía se acuerde, supongo que es ese tipo de niño que no olvida las preguntas que hace pero que no le responden.

-¡Sí!- ella asintió con su cabeza con una leve fuerza y su sonrisa- ¿Quieres que sigamos?

-Claro- regresé el gesto- pero sentémonos, no me gusta conversar parado- dicho y hecho, me senté en el suelo y posé mis manos sobre ella justo detrás de mí- si quieres siéntate a mi lado- con mi derecha, di unas palmaditas a la arena que estaba en mi costado derecho para gesticular.

-¡Sí!- ella hizo lo propuesto por mí casi presurosamente.

Vi que Murciélago-san, a pesar de no haberle dicho nada a él, se sentó a mi otro costado.

¿Tendrá curiosidad por saber algo de mí?

Bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora le he dicho poco sobre mi persona, más bien seria innatural que no se interesara ni remotamente en mi.

Aunque bueno, no es como si él me preguntara.

Me es muy interesante que ninguno de los otros Hermanos del desierto me hiciera alguna pregunta de ese tipo en estos días que estuvimos viajando juntos, al menos hasta el día de hoy. ¿Por qué será? No lo sé.

-Vamos a ver, ya me preguntaste cual es mi comida favorita, así que, ¿Qué te gustaría saber ahora?- habíamos estado ya en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, pero rompí el silencio con esas palabras.

Nell pareció pensarlo, pues se tocó el mentón con el dedo.

-Mmmm Nos habías dicho que venias del mundo de los Shinigamis antes, ¿Cierto?- fue la pregunta que me hizo por fin luego de durar un poco pensando.

-Sip- sonreí al responder- aunque no se llama Mundo de los Shinigamis, se llama Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Por qué se llama así?- hizo una nueva pregunta.

-Puees supongo que por ser el lugar al que van las almas de las personas que mueren- me rasqué la mejilla al pensar en cómo responderle.

-¿Enserio?- expandió los ojos- entonces Hueco Mundo también es como la Sociedad de Almas- dijo eso.

-En cierta forma, si, pero a la Sociedad de Almas solo van los Pluses; las almas que no son Hollows- le expliqué para corregirla.

-Ohhhh- asintió lentamente, como diciendo Ya entiendo- ¿Y cómo es la Sociedad de Almas?- yo miré al cielo, más específicamente a la luna.

-No muy buena- dije sin apartar la vista de aquel astro- al menos en donde yo vivía, la situación era pésima.

-¿Y donde vivías?- su voz curiosa resonó en mis oídos.

-Pues- suspiré- veras, en la Sociedad de Almas hay un sitio llamado Rukongai; en ese lugar hay muchas zonas llamadas Distritos y allí viven las almas que no son Shinigamis. Hay muchos distritos, y todo el Rukongai rodea el centro de la Sociedad de Almas, que es el lugar donde viven los Shinigamis- recordé algunas veces que desde el distrito sesenta y cuatro (64) podía ver esa montaña tan alta que estaba en el centro de la Sociedad de Almas- yo vivía en una zona alejada del centro, debido a ello era un sitio peligroso y no era fácil vivir. Yo normalmente apenas comía una vez al día, si tenía suerte dos veces, o simplemente no comía. Era solo un niño en aquel entonces y no sabía hacer casi nada, por lo que me vi forzado a robar para sobrevivir, aunque no es como si la gente tuviera mucha comida que robar- hice una mueca al recordar esos días duros- casi no conocía a nadie, la verdad no solía confiar mucho en la mayoría de las personas, solamente algunas me resultaban dignas de confianza.

Me fijé en que Nell y Murciélago-san me veían con atención, oyendo mi relato.

-Estuve la mayor parte de mi infancia allí, con el tiempo conocí a más personas que, verdaderamente llegué a considerar familia- esbocé una sonrisa- al más importante para mí, lo conocí un día en el que había llovido, esa persona me rescató cuando estaba enfermo en un rincón del distrito en que estaba, ya que me había mojado durante la lluvia, y cuidó de mi hasta que mejoré; lo considero el padre que nunca conocí- agrandé el gesto en mis facciones- al segundo más importante, me lo presentó el primero, era un niño como el yo de ese entonces; al principio tuvimos algunos problemas, pero luego nos consideramos mejores amigos y hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?- allí la sonrisa se esfumó como si polvo que el viento se llevó, reemplazándola con una cara más grave.

-Con el que considero mi padre: no tengo idea- admití, rascando mi nuca y cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos- pero con el otro- mi semblante se tornó melancólico- el fue asesinado- apreté los puños ligeramente, acordándome de la espeluznante imagen que nos encontramos John y yo al entrar a su casa.

-¿A-asesinado?- Nell se mostraba asombrada por lo que dije, Murciélago-san lucia ojos inexpresivos por su parte, como siempre se le ven.

-Si- cerré los ojos de nueva cuenta, sintiendo todavía algo de pesar por aquel recuerdo que, muy a mi disgusto, permanecía fresco y claro en mi mente, como si hubiese ocurrido tan solo minutos antes.

Abrí mis pestañas otra vez, quedando con la vista fija al frente y proseguí con mi relato.

-Ese día, el y yo nos habíamos peleado con un Shinigami y bueno horas después ese Shinigami fue a donde estaba él junto con otros más y lo asesinaron y creo que lo torturaron primero. Cuando esa persona que considero mi padre y yo llegamos al lugar, vimos la cabeza de mi amigo en una de las espadas de esos Shinigamis- una lágrima solitaria, pero cargada de sentimientos bajó por mi mejilla, cayendo a la arena poco después.

Realmente, creo que nunca seré capaz de superarlo por completo.

-¡Que horrible!- la voz de Nell sonaba asustada, ¡Rayos! olvidé que cosas como esas pueden ser fuertes para los niños.

-Lo siento, no debí contar eso- suspiré pesadamente- mejor hazme otra pregunta.

Su mirada lucia dudosa, pero después de múltiples segundos habló:

-Por favor continúa lo que decías- me sorprendí grandemente por lo que dijo, reflejándolo al abrir mis ojos como platos.

-No debería, eres una niña, no quiero que escuches cosas como esas- fui sincero, si me lo preguntan, ningún niño debería ver o siquiera pensar lo que yo viví en ese entonces.

Aunque ella simplemente tiene aspecto de niña, quien sabe cuántos años tiene realmente, pero la apariencia y personalidad me alcanzan para no querer hacerlo.

-Por favor- pidió otra vez, con ojos y voz firmes.

Le pregunté alzando una ceja entonces:

-¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?- ella me dio una contestación casi de inmediato.

-Te vez muy triste cuando recuerdas eso…- señaló- ¡Quiero saber más para intentar ayudarte a superarlo!

Dejé escapar un Hmp con ironía.

-¿Y como se supone que harías eso? ¿Eh?- otra vez, alcé mi ceja al inquirir, a lo que ella se quedó callada- y a parte ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? En realidad no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Si lo es!- elevó la voz de repente- Tu ¡Nos ayudaste a nosotros antes con ese tipo malo!- de pronto bajó la cabeza, mostrando un gesto un poquito penoso- quiero quiero agradecértelo de alguna manera- su expresión pasó a una desilusionada- yo soy muy débil para luchar en una batalla siempre soy una carga por eso no puedo agradecerte protegiéndote- sentí algo de gracia por eso que dijo, ¿Protegerme? Francamente no creo conocer algún peligro pronto- mi habilidad para sanar es lo único que tengo aunque tampoco es muy buena- sus ojos se están cristalizando, creo que va a llorar, pero de pronto me miró con ojos llenos de convicción- ¡Quiero serte útil de alguna forma para poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros! Aunque sea aunque sea quiero ayudarte haciendo que ya no estés triste- derramó unas cuantas lagrimas al exclamar.

Wow, verdaderamente veo en sus ojos la determinación de un adulto.

Esas palabras me conmovieron profundamente.

Acaricié su cabeza y tras hacerlo limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-No debes llorar- le di una sonrisa consoladora- claro que haces algo muy útil, Nell- le dije, llamando su atención por lo que parece, ya que me miró.

-¿A si?- me preguntó con una expresión como si estuviera sorprendida, ¿O será una expresión ansiosa?

-Si- asentí también con la cabeza- lo haces junto con tus hermanos, los tres mantienen un ambiente alegre, eso siempre es importante en todo grupo, o incluso un ejército- aunque puedan resultar verdaderamente fastidiosos también.

-¿Enserio?- dudó por lo visto.

-Enserio- otra vez asentí también con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio, enserio?- está tratando de confirmar.

Será mejor que le quite bien las dudas.

-Enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio, enserio- esbocé una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes luego de dar una respuesta y repetirla siete (7) veces más.

Ella soltó una risa, casi siempre es una buena señal casi siempre.

Se vuelve mala señal cuando es la respuesta a una declaración amorosa y viene acompañada de un señalamiento con el dedo.

Si malas experiencias de mi pasado.

Decidí acompañar su risa, pero entonces sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos puesto que los había cerrado al reír y vi que

Nell me había dado un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias- Nell me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Ay, que tierna.

Me dan ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas

Cosa que hice.

-Eres tan adorable Nell-chan~- Hmmm, creo que soné algo tonto por la forma en la que lo dije.

-Midowiii, dueleee- jajaja, con esas lagrimitas en sus ojos y ese gesto que hace se ve tan graciosa y aun más tierna.

-Jajajaja- liberé sus mofletes y me reí a pierna suelta- lo lo siento- me sequé una lagrima que se me había salido por la risa- es que no pude contenerme, eso que hiciste fue demasiado lindo- rasqué mi nuca- te lo juro, eres tan linda que si fueras mayor, créeme que te pediría que te cases conmigo- le dije, en parte en broma y en parte en verdad. Realmente, si Nell es tan linda pareciendo y teniendo la forma de ser de una niña, ¿Cómo sería siendo mayor? ¿Cómo sería su aspecto y personalidad? Ahora mismo me produce curiosidad; pero bueno, los Arrancars no cambian de aspecto de acuerdo a su edad, el único cambio suele ser algún crecimiento en el pelo; dudo que algún día pueda responder esa incógnita.

-¿Eh, casarte conmigo? ¿Qué es eso?- ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Pues bueno- me rasqué el mentón, pensando en que responderle- es cuando dos personas hacen un juramento en el que prometen unir sus vidas para siempre- lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, y en realidad así es.

Advertí que Nell adoptó un gesto pensativo.

-Midowi- clavó sus ojos en los míos- Entonces ¿Te casaras conmigo cuando crezca?- arrojó esa interrogante.

Respondí con una risilla.

-Seguro que si- noté como ella mostró una sonrisa más grande que la mía. (N/A: jajajajaja, Midori, si tan solo supieras en lo que te acabas de meter).

-¡Genial!, ¡Entonces espero crecer pronto!- que inocente es, realmente no sabe que nunca crecerá- Quiero que cuando crezcamos me des algún bebé para jugar.

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva cuando me dijo eso señalándome con la misma sonrisa.

-Nell- la miré- tu ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?- pregunté curioso.

-¡Claro que sí!- me dijo rápido, y creo que entendió la mirada interrogante que le dediqué ya que luego volvió a hablar- ¡Se hacen cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo!

En ese instante, percibí como una ligera y fría brisa mecía suavemente mis cabellos azabaches, así como un profundo y pesado silencio se hacía presente.

La vi a los ojos con un pequeño tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

-Nell ¿C-Como aprendiste eso?- inaceptable, que alguien con una aspecto y personalidad de niña pequeña conozca un dato de ese tipo es inaceptable. No quiero ver que una mente tan dulce sepa algo de un mundo tan nefasto como ese, cosas de ese tipo las deben conocer solo los adultos.

-¿Mundo nefasto? ¡JA! Que yo recuerde, no pensabas eso cuando se lo estabas haciendo como un animal a AoiTenshi, en serio eres un mocoso de pensamientos vanos- Silver, calladito te vez más bonito, ¿Sabias eso?

-Lo leí en un libro.

¡Wow, wow, wow!, espérate un segundito; ¡Solo un segundito!

¿Libro?

¿En qué lugar de Hueco Mundo hay libros?

-¿Dijiste libro?- cabía la posibilidad de que escuchara mal, sí, eso debió ser.

-Así es- bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que escuchara bien, y así fue.

Más de una idea cruzó mi mente en ese momento, todas con el único propósito de encontrar una respuesta lógica para algo que sonaba ilógico.

Podía ser que algún Shinigami que viajó a Hueco Mundo en un momento dado llevara consigo muchos libros para distraerse un poco, pero fue liquidado y los libros quedaron aquí. Algún tiempo después, los hermanos del desierto por casualidad pasaron por donde estaban estos libros y Nell se interesó en ellos, y quizás ella sabía leer, es una posibilidad.

Tambien podía ser que algún Hollow antigüisimo que guardaba los libros de una vieja civilización de Hueco Mundo en algún momento entró en contacto con ellos y los dejó leerlos por algún motivo en particular.

Hasta podía ser que en algún momento fueran al mundo humano, entraron a una biblioteca o alguna escuela a escondidas y se informaron por curiosidad.

Esas solo eran unas de tantas explicaciones que circulaban por la autopista de mi mente.

Pero hasta yo sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas.

Ningún Shinigami que se precie o sepa por lo menos cuanto es dos más dos (22) estaría lo bastante loco como para venir a Hueco Mundo, solo y con un montón de libros a cuestas que solo serian una carga para él.

En ningún momento hubo una civilización antigua en este lugar, Silver me enseñó que la mayor parte de la historia los Hollows han estado dispersos en pequeños grupos; también que la única vez que muchos Hollows se juntaron fue en la gran guerra, pero no crearon ninguna ciudad o algo de ese tipo.

Ellos dijeron que tenían miedo a los Shinigamis, el mundo humano es el que vigilan los Shinigami, casi tanto como la Sociedad de Almas (Al menos lo que les importa de ella); ir allí sería prácticamente lo mismo que pedir a los Shinigamis que los ataquen, dudo que sean lo bastante tontos para hacer eso.

Al final, decidí responder mis dudas exponiéndoselas a quien las creó.

-Disculpa Nell, ¿Exactamente donde hay libros en Hueco Mundo?- vaya, la pregunta sonó más ridícula al expresarla verbalmente que en mi cabeza.

-En Las Noches- su respuesta me descolocó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Las... Noches?- ¿Será algún tipo de sitio?, me pareció serlo.

-¡Hai!- puso sus manos detrás de su espalda al contestar sonriente.

Me rasqué una mejilla haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Y ¿Que son Las Noches? ¿Es algún lugar?- pregunté la duda que golpeaba mi cerebro.

-Es un palacio que está muuuy lejos de aquí- ¿Palacio?

-¿Silver?- decidí consultar con mi consejero personal.

-En primera: no tengo ni puta de a que palacio se refiere. En segunda: ¡No soy tu consejero personal!

-Ya, ya, no te pongas a hacer un berrinche por eso- pensé con burla rodando los ojos, pero entonces pregunté con más seriedad y algo de duda- ¿Y no se supone que tú sabes todo de Hueco Mundo? ¿Cómo es que no tienes alguna idea de ese palacio?

-¿Eing? ¿Exactamente en qué momento te dije que sabía todo de Hueco Mundo?- alcé una ceja extrañado.

-¿What?- pregunté.

-Midori, la única información que poseo de Hueco Mundo es la de antes de ser derrotado por mi hermano. En la espada azul mi poder de ver todo lo que me interesa está mucho más limitado que cuando estaba en mi cuerpo. Antes podía ver cualquier cosa que me produjera interés a cualquier distancia, sin importar que estuviera a miles de dimensiones de mi; pero ahora solo puedo ver lo que me interesa a una determinada distancia, más específicamente; a una dimensión que esté súper cercana a la que yo esté- el hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había ocultado la espada azul en una dimensión próxima a la del mundo humano?- yo asentí mentalmente- Bueno, durante todo este tiempo solo he podido ver lo que ocurre en el mundo humano. Estoy totalmente desactualizado en lo que respecta a Hueco Mundo o a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿¡Entonces todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora son cosas de hace quien sabe cuántos milenios!?- no pude contener la ira e histeria en mis pensamientos.

-Escucha mejor cuando te hablan, yo dije que: solo he podido ver lo que ocurre en el mundo humano, por lo tanto, esa información está casi fresca, ya que el mundo humano avanza rápido.

-¿Y exactamente de qué me sirve la información sobre el mundo humano? ¿Hmm?- una pregunta molesta.

-Pues te será muy útil si algún día vas para allá- su respuesta tan relajada me molestó, pero solo suspiré, tratando de expulsar el enojo acumulado en mí ser.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué no ocultaste la espada azul en una dimensión que estuviese próxima a la de Hueco Mundo o a la Sociedad de Almas?- si la hubiera ocultado en una dimensión adyacente a la segunda, no tendría la necesidad de hacer algo tan peligroso como infiltrarme en la Sociedad de Almas.

-Porque de haberlo hecho, había una gran posibilidad de que mi hermano se percatara del Reiatsu que desprende- su respuesta hizo que alzara una ceja- al ocultar la espada azul intenté modificarla para que no pudiera detectarlo de ninguna manera, pero al estar reducidas mis habilidades solo pude hacer que no pudiera sentirlo o ver la espada a menos que estuviera a una cierta distancia de la que está él, como es mi caso con las cosas que me interesan ver. La dimensión del mundo humano está lo bastante alejada de donde seguro está él como para que fuese el lugar ideal. Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de almas por otra parte, se encuentran a una distancia muy cercana la verdad, por lo que hubiese sido fácil que la descubriera si la ocultaba cerca de esas dos dimensiones.

-ya entiendo- asentí mentalmente.

-Un recordatorio mi joven aprendiz: todas las cosas, sin importar lo extrañas o injustas que parezcan, siempre ocurren por una razón. Tenlo presente siempre.

Sonreí.

-Comprendido, maestro- y tan rápido como la sonrisa apareció en mis facciones, fue cambiada por una expresión de alarma al darme cuenta de una cosa importante-Silver, si Hueco Mundo está en la distancia requerida para que tu hermano sienta el reiatsu de la espada azul, entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que?

-Sip, seguramente ya la haya detectado- me respondió con un tono de voz despreocupado.

Hay mama

De ser así, lo más probable será que venga a destruirme, o envié a los Shinigamis a hacerlo.

-Nahh, créeme, mi hermano siempre fue muy confiado; el poder que tienes es una mísera basura en comparación al suyo. Dudo que te tome enserio. Seguramente dejará que hagas lo que quieras por algún tiempo más antes de que te vuelvas más fuerte por puro capricho y aburrimiento, así es el. Y además de eso, ni él ni yo entablábamos mucho contacto con los Shinigami, salvo por situaciones de importancia, y no creo que eso allá cambiado con el tiempo.

-¿Y que haya aparecido el elegido de la profecía que dictaste hace mucho no te parece de importancia?

-Te lo dije el primer día de entrenamiento: para que alcances el nivel requerido para cumplir con esa profecía necesitabas entrenar por mil (1000) años. Actualmente eres igual a una construcción apresurada. No estás listo en absoluto para vencerlo, no durarías ni un segundo frente a él. Te lo acabo de decir: el poder que tienes es una mísera basura en comparación al suyo.

Ok, eso fue un golpe a mi autoestima, un duro golpe.

-Es la realidad, acéptala y alégrate, podrás vivir más tiempo, ¿Cuánto? No lo sé; pero más tiempo.

Esas palabras no es que me animen.

-¡Midowi!- la voz de Nell resonó de repente, sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- mire en todas direcciones, todavía sorprendido.

Tras un par de instantes, mis ojos llegaron a Nell, quien me veía con un gesto que denotaba confusión y algo de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió.

-¿Eh?, si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- ladee la cabeza ante su incógnita.

-Te quedaste callado y te salieron unas venas por un momento, parecías molesto- señaló eso.

Quizás hice alguno que otro gesto inconscientemente.

-Lo siento, es que estaba ocupado con mis pensamientos- me acaricié la nuca dándole una sonrisa falsa- más importante- la vi a los ojos- Nell, ¿Podrías hablarme más de ese palacio?- me produce bastante curiosidad. Si en lo que recuerda Silver de Hueco Mundo no había ninguna civilización o grandes aglomeraciones de Hollows, que se haya construido un palacio es interesante.

Sorpresivamente, ella hizo un gesto mortificado.

-Oh, es verdad, no debíamos hablar de Las Noches- se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos a la vez que ese rostro mortificado se agravaba.

Me miró.

-Midowi, olvida lo que dije por favor- su tono y su expresión pasaron a lucir tan serios como preocupados.

Eso me pica mucho más la curiosidad.

Pero bueno, quizás sea algún tema secreto y delicado, así que no le preguntaré a ella pero a sus hermanos si, después.

-Está bien- sonreí asintiendo levemente con mi cabeza.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Ya me puedes seguir contando lo que pasó luego en tu historia?- no pude sino desconcertarme por lo que dijo de repente, y creo que lo notó, ya que enseguida retomó la palabra- lo que me estabas contando antes de cuando vivías en la Sociedad de Almas.

Oh, eso.

Parece que lo olvidé por conversar con Silver a profundidad y alterarme.

-¿Aun vas a seguir?- amargué mi semblante.

-Sip- alegremente.

Suspiré con pesadez, MUCHA pesadez.

-Ok- otra vez la miré.

-¡Yai!- elevó los brazos exclamando eso con una gran sonrisa.

Suspiré de nuevo, pero no con tanta pesadez como antes.

-Esa persona que considero un padre se enfureció y luchó contra esos Shinigamis, lo estaba haciendo bien; era más fuerte que ellos, pero fui tomado como rehén por uno que al parecer se había ocultado y esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer algo que le diera ventaja, por lo que las cosas se tornaron en su contra.

Ella soltó un Ohhhh.

-Estaban a punto de matar a esa persona, yo me hallaba bastante asustado e impotente porque no podía hacer nada, por ese entonces era muy débil- apreté los dientes al recordar ese momento.

-¿Y qué pasó?- ella se acercó mucho a mi.

Me alejé un poco, había puesto su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-Bueno, fue como un milagro en aquel entonces- acerqué mi mano a la espada azul envainada bajo mi piel, la tomé de la vaina y la saqué (sin desenvainarla claro) para que Nell la viera- esa persona y yo nos salvamos gracias a esto.

Ella vio fijamente la espada, con una expresión notablemente interesada.

Y allí fue cuando recordé que Murciélago-san también estaba escuchando debido a que el acercó su cabeza a la espada, de manera que pude verlo.

-¿Saben que es esto?- conozco la respuesta, pero aun así expuse esa interrogante.

Ambos me observaron, pero solo una me respondió de manera verbal con un ¿Una espada? mientras que inclinaba la cabeza a un lado y el otro solo hizo lo último.

-Así es, es una espada- la alcé un poco a la altura de mi cabeza- pero no es cualquier espada- sonreí enseñando la dentadura.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza.

Ensanché mi gesto.

-Esta es- hice una pausa dramática- la espada más poderosa de todas.

No parecieron des confundirse.

-Silver, ¿Puedo?- pedí permiso.

-Ya la sacaste y comenzaste, termina ahora- profirió, con una voz que decía Me da lo mismo.

-Déjenme explicarles- bajé la espada, posándola sobre mis piernas- esta espada es un arma legendaria que fue creada hace mucho, muuuchoooooo tiempo, y tiene una leyenda; ¿Quieren oírla?

Me observaron fijamente por algunos momentos, hasta que asintieron.

-Muy bien, pero antes debo contarles una historia para que entiendan- tomé aire- verán

Y mientras que Midori hablaba con Nell y Ulquiorra, los dos hermanos del desierto y Nnoitra luchaban con todo lo que tenían contra aquel Adjuchas pantera.

Zas

Pesche tuvo que apartarse de un salto cuando vio que la garra del Adjuchas estaba a punto de rebanarle la cabeza.

Tenía unas cuantas heridas superficiales y otras más profundas alrededor del cuerpo, pero ninguna que pusiera su vida en peligro.

El combate había iniciado poco después de que el ojiverde llegara cerca de donde estaban el murciélago y la pequeña Arrancar, y desde ese momento el Adjuchas no les había dejado casi ni un segundo para respirar.

Ninguno de ellos sabía como era que Midori pudo con su agilidad cuando estaba peleando con él, era como un rayo; lo tenías frente a ti y en un pestañeo estaba en otro lado.

También estaba su manera de combatir, una demasiado bestial y destructiva, incluso para un Hollow.

Dondochakka estuvo a punto de perder su brazo hace tan solo unos segundos, junto con una buena parte de su pecho.

El susto que pasó el pobre al darse cuenta de ello

Y hablando de este, su estado era un poco mejor que el de Pesche, ya que solo tenía heridas superficiales, pero se le notaba cansado tal como a él.

En cuanto a Nnoitra, su estado era peor que el de esos dos (2), ya que era él quien se había arrojado primero a luchar, y era quien más combatía con él.

Sin embargo, este no se hallaba nervioso como si lo estaban Pesche y Dondochakka. Si bien estaba algo preocupado ya que sabía que su oponente era más fuerte que él, también estaba feliz de poder dar el máximo de sus habilidades contra él.

Similar a cuando luchó con Midori, solo que en ese entonces se encontraba súper desesperado porque el pelinegro lo superaba por un margen mucho más amplio que por el que separa sus habilidades de las del Adjuchas pantera.

En este momento no sentía desesperación porque sabía que tenía más posibilidades de vencer que en dicha ocasión.

Katchin

Las cuchillas de la mantis y las garras de la pantera se encontraron como ya varias veces antes en un sonoro choque, que sacó chispas y alborotó la arena.

-¡Jajajajaja!- una risa maniaca que Nnoitra había estado dejando salir desde hace unos momentos era el ruido más notable en esa batalla.

Mucho más que el de las chispas.

Mucho más que el de las armas de los Arrancars y las cuchillas o garras de los Adjuchas.

Mucho más que el de la piel siendo desgarrada.

Mucho más que el de la arena que se levantaba con violencia.

Mucho más que los gritos de dolor de los hermanos del desierto.

Sin lugar a dudas, el sonido predominante en el aire era el de esas carcajadas del Adjuchas de un solo ojo.

Katchin

Katchin

Katchin

Un corte tras otro era lanzado por Nnoitra y por el Hollow, no parando de sacar chispas que volaban en todas direcciones.

Zas

Aprovechando un pequeño descuido de su rival, la mantis realizó un corte diagonal en uno de sus costados, generando un derramamiento de sangre que fue a parar tanto en su propio cuerpo como en la arena.

Zas

Fue el turno de la pantera de cortar a Nnoitra, moviéndose rápido y seccionando uno de sus brazos, el cual cayó en la arena con un ruido pesado, empapándola con el liquido carmesí, así como al Adjuchas felino.

Sin embargo, Nnoitra no se inmutó siguiera por la repentina separación de su extremidad y simplemente arrojó otro corte con la restante a la vez que regeneraba la perdida.

El Hollow evitó el corte que se aproximaba a su cabeza agachándose, dejando que lo sobrevolara, cargando un Cero tras eso.

Nnoitra hizo lo mismo, cargó un Cero amarillo frente a sus mandíbulas.

Fiuunnn

BOOM

Las ráfagas de poder chocaron, estallando poco después.

Debido a que ambos se encontraban a una distancia muy cercana al otro, la explosión los alcanzó y los hizo retroceder, arrastrando sus patas en la arena; aunque ninguno sufrió más que leves rasguños por esta.

Al pararse su movimiento, se observaron el uno al otro; la mantis con una mirada sedienta de sangre y la pantera con una feroz y sin cordura.

-¡GAAHHH!- Nnoitra se lanzó a él con ese grito de guerra.

-¡COMIDA!- claramente, ese fue el rugido del Adjuchas.

Zas

El zarpazo y el tajo que se propinaron ambos a un costado liberaron más sangre que antes.

Los dos se pararon detrás del otro, dándose la espalda.

Nnoitra había recibido una herida de garra que le recorría del hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho.

El Adjuchas llevaba un corte en su costado derecho, uno lineal que le alcanzaba el muslo.

La mantis se dio media vuelta con gran agilidad y blandiendo una cuchilla, queriendo atacar por la espalda a su oponente.

Pero para gran asombro suyo, este último ya se había lanzado sobre él en el preciso instante en que movió sus patas para girar su cuerpo.

Zas

El corte que le atravesaba el pecho fue acompañado por uno nuevo, y este iba exactamente al contrario; del hombro derecho al costado izquierdo, formando una X en la zona alta de su torso.

La pantera también sufrió una nueva herida en uno de sus hombros, pero esta era menos profunda que el resto, prácticamente un rasguño.

Zoom

Aquel ruido, ajeno a los dos Adjuchas, causo que ambos movieran sus cabezas en la dirección donde provenía.

Allí estaban los dos hermanos del desierto, cargando cada uno su propio Cero en uno solo y de gran tamaño.

Su ataque más poderoso, el Cero sincrético.

Nnoitra abrió su ojo con fuerza.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Si usan ese ataque se debilitaran!- no estaba preocupado en absoluto, sus vidas le daban perfectamente igual, sin embargo, si se desmallaban y se volvían presas fáciles seria su deber protegerlos (lo cual no quería ya que le dificultaría pelear), ¿Por qué?, porque de no hacerlo Midori seguramente se enojaría.

Su ataque se detuvo, pero no fue por el grito de Nnoitra o porque ellos quisieran, más bien porque el Adjuchas los interceptó antes de abrir fuego.

Zas

Zas

Dos cortes dados a cada uno de los Arrancar en sus espaldas bastaron para que el ataque se disipara en el acto y estos cayeran de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo el ardor de la herida.

Zoom

El Adjuchas pantera inició la acción de preparar un Cero con el fin de volver polvo a sus dos enemigos ahora indefensos, más sin embargo, la mantis se lanzó contra él a una velocidad vertiginosa y lanzó dos cortes al mismo tiempo, un corte cruzado.

Estando a punto de disparar el Cero, el Adjuchas movió su cabeza hacia arriba, cambiando su objetivo de los dos Arrancars a Nnoitra.

El corte cruzado y la ráfaga azul chocaron, siendo complicado para ambos ataques el avanzar.

Pam

Ni el Adjuchas pantera ni el Adjuchas mantis religiosa se esperaron que tanto Pesche como Dondochakka se levantaran en de golpe y propinaran un fuerte golpe a los costados de la cabeza del felino, provocando que disipara su ataque y las cuchillas de Nnoitra acortaran la distancia que los separaba.

Dos nuevas cicatrices fueron creadas cerca del cuello de la pantera, formando una X como la del pecho de Nnoitra.

-Estamos a mano- siseó la mantis cargando un nuevo Cero en un santiamén y disparándolo a quemarropa al Adjuchas, dando directamente en su cabeza.

-¡Graaaaa!- un rugido de dolor fue puesto en libertad desde lo más profundo de la garganta del Hollow, el cual por la fuerza del ataque fue mandado varios metros para atrás, arrastrándose por la arena y levantando un poco de ella.

Los tres, ambos Arrancars y Nnoitra tomaron posiciones de combate cerca de donde estaba la pantera tirada en la arena, o por lo menos Nnoitra lo hacía; los otros dos apenas y podían mantenerse parados ya por el dolor de las heridas, especialmente Pesche, quien tenía una rodilla en tierra.

-Ustedes dos- Nnoitra habló sin mirar a los Arrancars- manténganse fuera del camino, estorban- les dijo comenzando a acercarse a su oponente.

Ambos arrojaron una mirada molesta al Adjuchas, pero no dijeron nada.

Dondochakka se acercó a Pesche y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, gestó que este agradeció.

Por su parte, Nnoitra se paró firme delante del Adjuchas y se preparó para dar otro ataque.

-¡Comida!- inesperadamente, el Adjuchas se puso de pie con una rapidez impensable y a continuación su garra se rodeó de energía azul.

A pesar de esto, Nnoitra no flaqueó en su acción y bajó su brazo-cuchilla violentamente.

El resultado del choque de ambos ataques asombró a la mantis y a los dos Arrancars.

Su brazo entero, junto con parte de su torso fue arrancado por el ataque del Adjuchas pantera, y no solo eso, también fueron desgarrados de forma brutal.

Simplemente con ese corte de sus garras.

-¡Gahh!- un aullido de dolor fue emitido por la mantis religiosa, quien dio unos pasos para atrás debido a la fuerza del ataque.

-¡Comida!- la pantera saltó contra él, mordiendo el hombro que le quedaba y enterrando sus garras en su cuerpo.

-¡Bájate gato de mierda!- vociferó con ira Nnoitra, golpeando el cuerpo del Adjuchas felino con su cuchilla restante.

Pesche y Dondochakka, al notar que el Adjuchas mantis parecía requerir ayuda, se acercaron corriendo; o más bien caminando rápido ya que ninguno se sentía ya en las condiciones optimas para hacer eso.

Al estar cerca, Dondochakka tomó a Pesche de los antebrazos y posteriormente, tras dar un giro sobre su propio eje lo arrojó contra los Adjuchas. Pesche apuntó con su pie derecho hacia adelante mientras que retrocedía el izquierdo, así como enviaba su puño derecho al frente y retraía el otro.

Era la tan famosa patada voladora, que fue acompañada con un ¡Washaaaa! del Arrancar.

-¡Ve a volar!- finalmente, Nnoitra se quitó al Adjuchas pantera de encima luego de regenerar su brazo perdido y tras eso lo lanzó lejos de él.

En ese preciso instante escuchó el ¡Washaaaa! de Pesche, por lo que giró su visión a este, solo para encontrarse con un pie que iba directo y sin interrupciones a su rostro.

PAM

Se repite: Sin interrupciones, por lo que el impacto del pie y la cara fue inevitable.

Aunque la patada no fue tan fuerte, Nnoitra retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto tan inesperado.

Pesche cayó al suelo sentado ya que no logró recuperarse a tiempo.

El Adjuchas mantis religiosa entonces lo observó con un brillo peligroso al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y vociferó con ira:

-¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!?- se acercó a él con sus cuchillas levantadas.

Aunque fue por error, Pesche disfrutaba interiormente el haberlo pateado, pero en el exterior, alzó las manos como diciendo ¡Soy inocente! mientras temblaba y decía que fue un accidente.

Nnoitra chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para buscar con la mirada a su oponente, momento que Pesche aprovechó para sacarle el dedo medio mientras que debajo de su máscara movía su boca para dedicarle un silencioso Te lo mereces imbécil". Entonces el Adjuchas se dio la vuelta para verlo y este ya no le sacaba el dedo, sino que se ponía en pie lentamente, por lo que volvió a voltearse y Pesche nuevamente le hizo una peineta, solo que esta vez regalándole un Púdrete.

Dondochakka, ya cerca de ellos, tuvo que contener su risa al ver eso.

Como si estuviera aturdido, la pantera se levantó tambaleándose un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Nnoitra se percató de ello y de un salto acortó la distancia que los separaba, elevando lo más que podía sus cuchillas, listo para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Zas

BROOMM

La fuerza con la que blandió las cuchillas fue tal que no solo cortó profundamente en la piel de la pantera, sino que una cantidad enorme de arena fue levantada.

Nnoitra dio un nuevo salto, esta vez para salir del nubarrón de arena que se formó y quedar separados por unos diecisiete (17) metros.

Los dos Arrancars llegaron a sus lados pocos segundos después.

Sus miradas permanecían fijas en aquella cortina de polvo, esperando

Sabían que ese Adjuchas continuaba vivo, su firma espiritual seguía allí.

De un momento a otro ocurrió.

-¡COMIDAAAA!- el Adjuchas felino salió de la arena, cargando con rapidez contra el trió.

Cada uno de ellos estaba muy cansado y herido, y aunque Nnoitra no lo pareciera; ya casi no tenía más fuerzas para seguir de pie. Si bien sus heridas habían sanado por su regeneración, tantos ataques recibidos y contraataques lanzados lo agotaron en gran medida; aparte de eso, el usar esa habilidad también le costaba energía.

Sabían que debían derrotar al felino lo antes posible, no podrían seguir luchando mucho más.

-Ustedes par de débiles- los Llamó- por esta vez volvamos a usar el combo tres (3)- los miró, primero a Pesche y después a Dondochakka.

Ambos lo vieron fijamente, y soltaron un Si luego de parecer estar pensándolo por unos cuantos segundos.

El Adjuchas se hallaba muy cerca ya, y estaba alistando sus garras para rebanarlos.

-A mi señal- reiteradamente posó su ojo en el Adjuchas pantera.

\- ambos adoptaron una pose de combate lo mejor que pudieron.

Tan solo los separaban unos cuatro (4) metros cuando el Adjuchas mantis gritó.

-¡Ahora!- y dicho eso, arrojó un tajo cruzado al felino, que lo paró utilizando las dos garras.

Con una rapidez sorpresiva, Pesche y Dondochakka se movieron con Sonido y aparecieron a los costados del Adjuchas, con sus puños listos.

PAM

Con toda la fuerza que poseían, propinaron un golpe al estomago del Hollow, mandándolo para atrás con alta velocidad.

Entonces, Nnoitra extendió sus brazos-cuchillas a sus costados, y ambos Arrancars saltaron a donde el Adjuchas y se pararon en estas, como si fueran ninjas.

-¡Vayan!- el Adjuchas amante de las batallas lanzó a los dos hermanos del desierto hacia el felino Hollow con todas sus fuerzas.

Como con Pesche hace poco, el dúo se puso en posición de dar una patada voladora cada uno, aunque esta vez no hubo ningún grito.

El Adjuchas pantera consiguió recuperarse en el aire y cayó de pie (Como todo gato) en la arena, pero se arrastró algunos metros para atrás, con la vista posada hacia abajo.

De pronto sintió como algo se aproximaba hacia él, elevó la visión y

PAM

-¡Graaa!- el ser emitió ese gruñido de dolor recibir los pies de los Arrancars en su cabeza.

Crack

Su máscara se agrietó sutilmente debido al fuerte impacto.

Y cuando su cuerpo estaba por salir volando otra vez

POOOMMM

Una de las patas de Nnoitra, (Quien había dado un gran salto hacia el Adjuchas felino tras lanzar a Pesche y Dondochakka), lo empujó contra la arena en un súper pisotón, provocando que vomitara sangre y una onda expansiva de arena se creara.

Entonces miro a los Arrancars, quien se había tapado los ojos de sus mascaras para evitar que callera arena en estos.

-¡Usemos el TriCero! ¡Rápido!- exclamó alejándose de su enemigo caído y acercándose a ellos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, asintieron.

Se posicionó entre ambos, Pesche estaba a su izquierda y Dondochakka a su derecha.

-¿Listos?- les preguntó, cargando un Cero delante de sus mandíbulas.

Estos contestaron haciendo lo mismo, solo que Dondochakka en el apéndice que salía de su boca y Pesche en sus manos.

Los tres dispararon sus Ceros hacia el frente y estos se encontraron y combinaron, formando una esfera tricolor.

Que estalló al alcanzar un gran tamaño.

ZOOMM

La ráfaga combinada atravesó el aire con una velocidad vertiginosa, siguiendo una trayectoria que iba linealmente a su adversario.

El Adjuchas pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, tambaleándose incluso más que antes.

Estaba en las últimas ya.

Su pelea con Midori lo dejó con un buen dolor de cabeza por el Suplex que le aplicó, además, cuando usó esa Súper envestida sufrió una pérdida de energía enorme.

Ahora, luchando con el dúo de Arrancars y el Adjuchas de un solo ojo no había sufrido el mismo daño, pero también se había cansado un poco esquivando sus ataques y había sufrido heridas por parte de Nnoitra, Pesche y Dondochakka, especialmente en la patada que estos le dieron hace poco; le habían dejado una pequeña contusión, que aunque se le pasaría luego, no cambiaría su estado.

Alzó su cabeza como anteriormente lo había hecho, queriendo ver a sus enemigos y atacarlos otra vez; pero no los vio, lo único que entró en su campo de visión fue una gran luz de tres colores.

Que lo envolvió totalmente.

Estallando poco después.

-¡GRAAAAAA!- el aullido de dolor más fuerte que había emitido la pantera.

Luego de unos segundos, el ataque cesó.

Tanto Pesche como Dondochakka cayeron de cara al suelo, aunque no estaban inconscientes, simplemente ya no podían ni estar de rodillas.

Nnoitra por su parte, si estaba de rodillas mientras jadeaba. El tenía mucha más energía espiritual que ambos Arrancars, así que en realidad ese ataque no lo cansó tanto como a ellos; pero ya había gastado mucha de esta en la lucha, era por eso que estaba así.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego suspiró.

Su respiración se normalizó con eso.

-Esa fue- dijo, levantándose con lentitud poco después- ¡Una gran pelea!- su tono era alegre.

Por su lado, los dos hermanos del desierto le dedicaron una mirada incrédula desde donde estaban, aunque luego chasquearon la lengua, sabiendo que así era él.

Al estar completamente erguido, Nnoitra observó la gigantesca nube de arena que quedó tras la explosión del ataque.

Abriéndose sus ojos a tope de pronto.

Allí, dentro de aquella cortina de polvo, no podía verlo; pero si podía sentir la presión espiritual del Adjuchas pantera.

Y esta estaba aumentando a cada segundo.

No era posible, ¡Absolutamente no era posible!

¡Le habían lanzado un ataque de ese calibre y lo había recibido de lleno! ¡No había forma de que sobreviviera!

¿O si la había?

¡No, no la había! ¡Definitivamente no la había!

Entonces ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo lo imposible se estaba volviendo posible?

¿Cómo pasaba lo que no debería de pasar?

Una vez disipada la arena, su pregunta encontró respuesta.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, el Adjuchas de un solo ojo pudo contemplar claramente el estado de su enemigo después de aquel ataque combinado.

Ahora le faltaba una (1) de sus patas delanteras, ya que esta había desaparecido desde el hombro. En su cuerpo había múltiples quemaduras de segundo grado: algunas en su cola, otras en su torso, abdomen y patas restantes y una en su cuello. De cada una de las quemaduras salía sangre en pequeñas cantidades, prácticamente hilillos, sin embargo, la efusión era constante.

Pero no era ninguna de las quemaduras o hemorragias leves lo que para Nnoitra era más destacable, ni siquiera la falta de una pierna completa, sino lo que veía en su máscara.

Estaba parcialmente rota. La zona del ojo derecho había sido destruida y ahora este se podía ver más claramente, así como también parte de su verdadero rostro.

Lo que si no pudo ver Nnoitra era que en dicho ojo ya no había pupila, ahora solo la esclerótica y el iris estaban presentes. Lo mismo sucedía con el otro órgano visual.

Eso pasaba cuando un Hollow en medio de un frenesí de hambre llegaba a un nivel de furia extremo, uno que solamente podía ser alcanzado si se hacia lo que más puede enojar a un Hollow.

Destruir su máscara, o solo romperla seriamente. (N/A: Inventado por mi persona :D)

Para a Nnoitra, al ver como parte de la máscara se había roto, fue más que obvio el porqué de que el poder del Adjuchas pantera estuviese aumentando a niveles enormes a pesar de estar en un estado claramente crítico.

Era debido a la ira generada por la destrucción parcial de su máscara.

Advirtió de una forma casi inmediata como, a pesar de faltarle una pata, adoptó una pose que decía con claridad que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos.

Los dos Arrancars, quienes vieron al Adjuchas poco después de que el polvo que lo ocultaba pasó, se alarmaron en gran medida al notar sus acciones también.

Un solo pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del trió en un momento unánime:

-Estamos en problemas- cada uno sintió sudor frio bajando por sus rostros.

-ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- un autentico bramido ensordecedor salió violentamente de la garganta de la pantera, al tiempo que su reiatsu estallaba y su pata faltante se regeneraba.

-Y ahora estoy aquí, contándoles esto- tomé una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.

Me tomó más de lo que pensé el contarles la leyenda de la espada azul, junto con su historia, debido a que a cada momento Nell me preguntaba algo.

Terminé por contarles todo debido a eso.

Y cuando digo Todo, más bien es Lo importante"

No solo hablé de la espada azul.

Les conté que yo había resultado ser el elegido de aquella leyenda, aunque eso lo supieron cuando se las estaba diciendo.

Continúe la historia de mi pasado en la parte en que desperté mi poder interior y la espada apareció.

Les hablé de Silver.

De mis cien (100) años de entrenamiento.

De mis habilidades (Claramente, fue una petición de Nell)

Del plan para matar al rey del Alma.

Básicamente, les conté mi historia.

Otra vez: conté lo importante, lo importante de cada cosa.

¿Y cómo quedaron ellos?

Pues Nell, tiene una cara de asombro, aunque es normal.

Murciélago-san está abriendo los ojos mucho más de la cuenta, por lo que deduzco que también está estupefacto.

Bueno, es una historia que dejaría estupefacto a cualquiera, así que no son nada raras sus reacciones.

Luego de transcurrir unos pocos segundos bajo un pesado silencio, les pregunté a los dos:

-¿Y bien? ¿Van a decir algo o no?- alcé una ceja esbozando una sonrisilla.

Naturalmente, la primera que reaccionó fue Nell.

Saltó a mí pecho gritando:

-¡Genial genial genial genial genial genial genial genial genial genial genial genial!- el abrazo que me daba era algo fuerte, como el de algún pequeño a un peluche- ¡Midowi! ¡Eres como los héroes de los libros de aventuras que leía en Las Noches!

Pero que divertido, si hace rato dijo que no podía hablar de ese sitio, hasta me pidió que olvidara lo que dijo de él; y otra vez lo está mencionando.

¿Tal vez se le olviden algunas cosas que dice?

Es una hipótesis que se contradice al recordar cómo no olvidó la petición que me hizo antes de proseguir con la narración de mí historia, pero eso se puede explicar con lo que yo mismo pensé poco después.

Aunque bueno, no es que sea algo importante quizás.

La separé de mí, ella mantenía una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones y brillitos en los ojos.

Sonreí, recordando una de las palabras que dijo en la oración de antes.

Héroes

Si, la verdad cuando era niño siempre quise ser un héroe como esos héroes de cuentos que me contaban algunas de las personas que conocía, incluido John.

Esos héroes tan asombrosos.

Esos héroes tan fuertes y tan amables.

Esos héroes capaces de derrotar monstruos o ejércitos enteros ellos solos.

Esos héroes que siempre salvaban a los demás.

En ese entonces para mí no era más que un sueño, uno imposible.

Pero ahora, realmente parece que me he convertido en un héroe así.

Soy asombroso (Vanidad fuera, solo digo la verdad).

Soy muy fuerte y también muy amable- Salvo cuando te pones de pésimo humor- Esa es información innecesaria Silver.

Soy capaz de derrotar a un monstruo gigante yo solo y con facilidad (En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo, un suave viento golpeaba el cadáver cortado a la mitad de una gran bestia de la ira), aunque no he probado con un ejército pero, estoy seguro de que puedo.

Y creo que ahora efectivamente soy capaz salvar a los demás a mí alrededor cuando estén en problemas.

Jejeje, si el yo de hace más de cien (100) años me viera, seguramente se sentiría orgulloso.

-Oye, Midowi- la voz de Nell resonó de imprevisto, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Puse mi mirada en ella y me fije en que había disminuido su sonrisa a una normal, así mismo, sus ojos ya no tenían brillitos y estaban posados en mi.

-¿Puedes mostrarme la espada azul?- me pidió, haciendo un gesto soñador.

Mi respuesta fue rápida, simplemente tomé la espada azul envainada y se la mostré.

-Claro- pero ella frunció sutilmente el seño.

-Noo- en conjunto con su cabeza, también negó con las manos- sin la vaina- especifico.

Cuando me dijo eso, lo que hice no fue lo pedido, al contrario, guardé la espada azul donde estaba antes y dije:

-No- wow, sonó algo seco, no fue mi intención.

-¿¡Eh!?- abrió la boca y amplió los ojos, para después inflar sus mejillas- ¿¡Por qué no!?

-Sería peligroso si lo hago- ante su gesto que expresaba ¿Que quieres decir? me apresuré a continuar- si la desenvaino, saldrá mucha energía que podría lastimarlos, y no quiero eso- le expliqué, de una manera simple y no muy exacta para no confundirla.

No tengo idea acerca de si mi corazón sigue considerándolos enemigos en alguna parte o si dejó de hacerlo, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

Ella asintió con un rostro medio serio que me decía que comprendía.

Le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza, se ve algo tierna con ese rostro serio.

Entonces advertí como algo daba unos toquecitos a mi hombro izquierdo.

Miré en la direccion aludida y me percaté de que se trataba de Murciélago-san, queriendo llamar mi atención.

¿Ocurre algo, Murciélago-san?- inquirí, curioso y viéndolo fijamente.

Asintió, para señalarme luego, extrañándome.

-¿Eh?- doblé una ceja.

Continuó señalándome y posteriormente movió su mano hacia abajo, para apuntar a donde estaba la espada azul bajo mi piel.

Parece que tiene muy buena vista, señaló el lugar exacto donde la tengo.

Ni yo podría con una piel tan gruesa como esta.

Aunque sigo sin entender que quiere decir.

-Lo siento, no comprendo que tratas de decirme- le expresé mis pensamientos.

Dejó de señalar y miró hacia el suelo, con un aire pensativo a su alrededor.

Subió la vista de manera súbita entonces, y a los segundos la volvió a descender, pero esta vez puso el dedo con el cual me señaló en la arena que estaba delante de mí, empezando a arrastrarlo por ella tras eso.

-¿Qué ha?- paré de hablar cuando me percaté de que escribía unos símbolos.

Entiendo, intenta comunicarse textualmente.

Esos símbolos si mal no recuerdo se llamaban Kanjis.

¿Será que antes de ser Hollow era un humano asiático?

Escribió en el suelo por cuantiosos segundos. Su letra se notaba muy torpe, pero aun así entendible.

Quizás no ha escrito en demasiado tiempo.

O era la primera vez que escribía como Hollow.

Finalmente, apartó su dedo de la arena y pude leer lo qué quería expresar:

-¿Por qué aceptas cumplir con ese destino tuyo así como así? ¿Estás obligado a hacerlo? ¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿Tienes algún motivo para hacerlo? O ¿No lo tienes y solo lo haces por hacerlo?- Wow, cuantas preguntas.

Tal parece que tiene mucho que decir a pesar de no poseer boca.

Me rasqué la nuca pensando una respuesta a sus dudas, las cuales se resumían en una sola: ¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Por qué lo hago?

Pues

-Porque quiero ayudar a los que sufren- me encogí de hombros al dar esa respuesta, como si fuese obvia.

Con sus ojos, el me dijo, ¿Qué dices? o eso creo yo.

Me froté la nuca, pensando en una forma de responder a su duda sobre mi respuesta.

¿Soy yo o eso sonó algo raro?

Posé mis manos en la arena detrás de mí y le dije a Murciélago-san:

-Ya escuchaste mi historia- comencé- No tenia padres, era pobre, tenía que hacer cosas muy deshonrosas para sobrevivir, casi no tenía amigos o conocidos, no tenía un hogar que entrara siquiera en lo más o menos decente, pasaba frio casi todas las noches, me enfermaba mucho; más de una vez fui robado o agredido de manera violenta, entre otras tantas cosas que no quisiera recordar- dejé salir un pesado suspiro de mi boca- mi pasado estuvo plagado de mucha dificultad desde que tengo memoria, y debido a eso, desarrollé una gran empatía por las personas que también la padecen- moví mis manos de donde estaban, a una la transferí a mi rodilla y a la otra la llevé a mi cabellera para acariciarla con suavidad- Ustedes por ejemplo- dije para inmediatamente después añadir- Silver me habló mucho de la manera en que viven los Hollows el día en que lo conocí, fue debido a eso que acepté el hacer todo esto- Aunque no era tu elección de todas maneras- Shhhh, Silver, estoy en medio de una explicación importante- Sabes, ustedes y los que viven en los distritos altos del Rukongai tienen unas vidas similares, en mi opinión- paré de acariciarme el pelo- La diferencia es que ustedes sufren hambre y la única manera de alimentarse es matando a otros, además de que como extra los Shinigamis los cazan.

Los orbes verdes que son los ojos de Murciélago-san no se han movido en ningún momento, salvo para parpadear.

Se me hace difícil tener al menos una vaga idea de lo que piensa ahora mismo.

-Honestamente el que esto sea mi destino me importa un bledo- mi tono pasó de ser uno calmado a uno más determinado en esa oración- La principal razón de por qué hago esto es por eso, y créeme, lo haría si fuera mi destino o si no lo fuera, solo necesito tener el poder para hacerlo, el cual ya tengo- toqué la espada azul debajo de mi piel y luego continué hablando, cambiando el tono de determinación por el mío usual, el tan querido calmado y amable- Lo de decir que es porque es mi destino solo es una fachada que uso para no hablar de cosas tan personales, no me gusta mucho hacerlo al menos no con gente que no he conocido por mucho tiempo- di un suspiro cerrando mis ojos, retomando la palabra y abriéndolos segundos después- Simplemente, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien está sufriendo y sé que puedo ayudarlo.

Recordé ciertos días en el Rukongai, algunas veces que robaba comida de sobra, y luego de que comía y mi antojo de sabor quedaba satisfecho le regalaba lo que quedaba a quienes me encontraba por el camino.

Tambien un par de veces que me tropecé con unos chicos de mi edad abusando de otros más pequeños. Aunque yo sabía que no podía ganar, de todos modos iba a enfrentarlos, o si podía, simplemente atraerlos para que las victimas escaparan.

Je, acabo de darme cuenta de que por aquel entonces ya era un héroe, no uno tan genial, pero un héroe a fin de cuentas.

Después de todo, un héroe es aquel que está dispuesto a arriesgarse para ayudar a otros, así sean desconocidos.

Oh eso me dijeron, ya ni me acuerdo bien.

Da igual.

Otra vez, vi con fijeza sus ojos grandes.

-¿Sabes?, dos (2) de tus interrogantes son correctas, Murciélago-san- saqué dos (2) dedos entonces, para después guardarlos y continuar con una sonrisa- Ciertamente, estoy obligado a hacer esto, obligado por mi propio sentido del deber-Y también por mi- Silver, ya déjalo aunque no es que me moleste, ya que también quiero hacerlo. A parte, tengo otro motivo por el que lo hago.

Sus ojos por fin me hablaron. En ellos identifiqué una sola interrogante, ¿Cuál?.

-El hecho de que odio a los Shinigamis y al rey del Alma- no perdí mi sonrisa a pesar de expresar tales palabras.

No lo voy a negar, en el fondo de mi corazón los aborrezco profundamente.

Pero creo que eso es algo obvio para todos los que leen, en mi opinión. (N/A: Midori Sabitsura, rompiendo la cuarta pared desde el capitulo uno [1] XD)

Es decir, ¡Vamos!, el distrito sesentaicuatro (64) y muchos otros estaban como estaban por culpa de la vigilancia parcial de los Shinigamis.

Muchos sufrían, se enfermaban, eran robados, violados, agredidos, asesinados, secuestrados y algunas veces hasta torturados por puro placer.

¿Saben lo que es eso?

¿Todo el miedo que uno siente tanto de día como de noche?

¿Toda la tristeza al ver como alguien que conocías murió o desapareció de la noche a la mañana solo para reaparecer muerto y con el cuerpo en un estado que daría un repelús extremo y le constreñirían las tripas violentamente hasta al más duro de mente?

¿Todas las enfermedades y heridas que uno debe de soportar por la falta de atención médica, o incluso de medicinas?

¿Todo el sufrimiento, desesperación e ira que uno experimenta por el simple motivo de que aquellos que tienen poder y pueden hacer algo para mejorar esa situación no se preocupan por eso debido a cosas que no deberían tener importancia?

Cuando ese Shinigami de afro nos reveló la causa de que no fueran Shinigamis a los distritos altos, francamente, no solo sentí esa ira que dije que sentía en ese entonces.

Tambien experimente el mayor deseo asesino que me había invadido hasta la fecha, solo que no lo mencioné.

Es una mala costumbre mía, no suelo mencionar mucho de mis puntos y pensamientos negativos para que los demás tengan una buena impresión de mí.

Que puedo decir, en el fondo, me importa un poco la opinión ajena, aunque mi autoestima sea alta.

Lo reconozco, ese deseo asesino en realidad fue mayor a todos y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos que experimenté cuando vi lo que pasó con Zack, lo que ya es decir demasiado.

Nunca antes tantos pensamientos en los que estaba mi persona agrediendo, torturando y posteriormente asesinando de maneras excesivamente crueles a alguien habían pasado por mi cabeza.

Simplemente, la palabra Matar era predominante en todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cabeza y de mi ser en ese instante.

Pero al final, las enseñanzas de John prevalecieron.

No importa que pase, siempre obedeceré cada una de estas como si fuese un credo.

Eso quisiera decir la verdad, pero es todo lo contrario…

Estos cien (100) años, como todos ustedes saben, cambiaron mi personalidad y mentalidad.

¿Me he vuelto mucho más maduro?

Si.

¿Me he vuelto muy amable y juguetón?

Si.

¿Me he vuelto más humilde y más sabio?

Si.

¿Me he vuelto más paciente y más educado?

Si

¿Me he vuelto mucho más decidido y valiente?

Si

¿Me he vuelto más protector con aquellos que quiero?

Si.

¿Mis ganas de ayudar a quien sufre aumentaron en todo este tiempo?

Si.

¿Sigo buscando la paz antes que la guerra?

Sin duda.

Y un etc.

Ha habido muchos cambios y mejoras positivas en mi personalidad, eso es innegable.

Pero

No todo lo que hubo fue eso.

Así como tuve cambios y mejoras positivas, también hubo varios cambios negativos.

Entre ellos, por ejemplo, están:

Me he vuelto alguien con un bajo grado de piedad con aquellos que demuestran no querer colaborar de ninguna manera conmigo cuando quiero que se unan a mí o se rindan durante un combate, aunque me pongo algo triste por tener matarlos para evitar que luego puedan causar algún tipo de daño, como habrán notado anteriormente.

Ciertamente soy amable, pero una vez que me enfurecen eso cambia totalmente.

Soy honorable al combatir, pero al volverse la lucha complicada puedo recurrir a los métodos más sucios que uno puede conocer.

No tengo ningún reparo en torturar de manera física o mental a quien sea con tal de lograr conseguir información o lograr algo.

Francamente, de ser necesario, puedo ser un completo desalmado a la hora de Aleccionar a aquellos no me hacen caso (mis subordinados) aunque aún no ha pasado, lo cual me alegra mucho.

¿Mentir? Tampoco tengo problemas con eso.

Y como mencioné antes, sin duda prefiero buscar el sendero de la paz antes que ir por el sendero de la guerra, sin embargo, si la lucha llega a darse, la disfruto bastante.

No lo negaré, me da mucho gusto pelear, especialmente cuando mi oponente es alguien muy fuerte. Es genial sentir toda la adrenalina y la sangre hirviendo y fluyendo con vehemencia por mis venas, los latidos de mi corazón aumentando de fuerza cada vez, su sonido creciendo tanto que siento que lo tengo en el oído.

Bueno, más que un gusto, sin duda es como un enorme placer insano.

Lo amo.

Amo tomar mi Zanpakuto y cortar con ella.

Amo chocarla con otras armas.

Amo seccionar las partes del cuerpo de mis enemigos.

Incluso amo cuando logran cortarme.

Ok, no es un placer insano, sino más bien como una felicidad absoluta y enferma.

Pero no estoy loco.

Bueno, no negaré que debido al casi total silencio del interior de la espada azul y a los rigurosos entrenamientos de Silver antes de lo de mis poderes Hollow perdí una pequeña porción de mi cordura.

Un diez por ciento (10%) o veinte por ciento (20%) nada más.

No tiene ningún efecto que me vuelva violento o peligroso como si a algunos otros, sin embargo, de vez en cuando sufro mucha paranoia y nervios de la nada.

En esas situaciones solía pedir a Silver y a AoiTenshi cuando estaba en el interior de la espada o en mi mundo interior que me dejaran solo hasta que me pasara.

Lo bueno es que solo dura unos pocos minutos nada más.

Pero enserio, en esos minutos no me gusta que haya gente cerca.

Cuando estoy así, todo me parece sospechoso, incluidas cosas como mi respiración o mis parpadeos, mi sudor, cuando trago saliva, todo.

Pero eso no me hace un loco.

Bueno, ya me estoy alejando mucho del tema principal.

Como iba diciendo antes, al final, las enseñanzas de John prevalecieron, por eso fue que en lugar de acompañar a Zack a atacar a ese Shinigami, intenté pararlo.

Ya saben que ocurrió después.

Zack golpeó al Shinigami.

El Shinigami cortó en el pecho a Zack poco después.

En ese momento todos aquellos sentimientos negativos superaron con creces el respeto e importancia que le tengo a John, por lo que hice a un lado sus enseñanzas y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas al Shinigami.

El Shinigami después me iba a atacar y John me salvó.

John derrotó en un instante al Shinigami afro y luego nos fuimos.

Varias horas después ocurrió ese suceso negro.

Zack murió.

Estaban por matar a John.

Simplemente, yo estaba despavorido, desconsolado y colérico en realidad.

Me alegro de haber aprendido nuevas palabras en todo este tiempo, así puedo explicar mejor como me siento y aclarar sentimientos pasados, como los que intenté expresar con palabras que yo sabía no los denotaban al completo.

Bien.

¿Resumen de todo esto?

Simplemente que yo, posiblemente, odie a los Shinigami mucho más de lo que John y Zack lo hacían.

No por mi propio sufrimiento nada más.

Mi odio hacia ellos fue generado por el sufrimiento general de todos los que ignoran.

Simple y honestamente.

Ni más, ni menos.

¿Y por qué odio al rey del Alma también?

Eso debería ser tan obvio como el por qué de que odie a los Shinigamis.

El es el líder absoluto de los Shinigamis; los errores de los subordinados y los daños que causan son responsabilidad del que manda.

No tengo idea de si tiene contacto con ellos o no, pero si lo tiene, entonces solo lo hace más culpable, ya que puede hacer algo para remediar las cosas; y si no lo tiene, igualmente es culpable, ya que está siendo negligente.

No sé que piensen los demás, pero yo creo firmemente que así es.

-¡Midowi!- ¿Cuántas veces la voz de Nell me ha sacado de mis cavilaciones ya?

Bajé mi rostro para verla, puesto que me había quedado mirando para adelante.

Me desconcerté cuando observé enormes lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos, así como también su rostro, que lucía grandemente mortificado.

Ella no me estaba devolviendo la mirada ni estaba sentada ya, sino que observaba a otra dirección de pié; más específicamente, a donde siento que están Pesche, Dondochakka y Nnoitra peleando con ese Adjuchas.

Algo no va bien.

Siento sus firmas espirituales demasiado débiles, casi como una llama a punto de extinguirse, y la de ese Hollow mucho más grande que antes.

Me apresuré a girar mi cuerpo todavía sentado en la arena, para que en mi campo visual entraran los cuatro casi al instante.

Lo que vi no me gustó.

Dondochakka estaba tirado en el suelo y Pesche estaba a su lado. Creo que a Dondochakka le falta un brazo.

Nnoitra aun continúa peleando contra ese Adjuchas felino, pero sus movimientos son muy lentos, y creo que también le falta un brazo.

A esta distancia no soy capaz de detallarlos correctamente, será mejor que me acerque.

-Nell, quédate aquí- no la miré al proferir aquello para después ponerme de pie y empezar a caminar hacia Pesche y Dondochakka- Murciélago- san, cuídala- así como a Nell, no lo miré y seguí caminando.

Mientras iba hacia adelante, escuchaba la voz de Silver:

-¡Te lo dije grandísimo idiota, te lo dije!- si, su voz no me es muy agradable justo ahora- ¡Será mejor que esos dos sigan vivos, porque si no, créeme que te aplicaré el método correctivo número nueve (9).

Un repelús de proporciones colosales atravesó mi cuerpo, haciendo que me parara en seco y experimentara un frio glacial en todo mi ser.

-N-no es necesario llegar a-a e-esos extremos, m-maestro- no pude sino sentirme dócil ante él ahora mismo.

-¡Lo será si esos dos no siguen respirando!- cuando lo oí decir eso ultimo, retomé mi caminata y la hice más rápida que antes, casi estaba corriendo.

En cuestión de segundos, llegué a donde estaban los dos (2) hermanos del desierto tirados en la arena.

No pude si no experimentar un paro cardiaco momentáneo (Aunque no tengo corazón) al ver el estado de ambos.

Mi observación anterior fue correcta, a Dondochakka le faltaba un brazo, pero no era lo único. En su cuerpo se extendían numerosos arañazos de los cuales delgadas y gruesas líneas de sangre salían, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta caer en la arena y teñirla de escarlata.

Lo que consiguió que reanudara la acción de respirar, ya que por un momento la corté, fue el advertir que él lo hacía.

Me toqué el pecho, dando un suspiro muy profundo poco después.

Entonces fue el turno de Pesche para ser visto por mí.

Oh, mierda, su estado es ufff.

Sus dos piernas fueron cortadas de raíz, y en las zonas donde fueron escindidas estaba presente una gran efusión de sangre, la cual se había extendido desde donde caía hasta su alrededor por lo que veo, formando un charco rojo debajo de él, posiblemente en colaboración con los delgados ríos carmesís que brotaban de las múltiples heridas en el resto de su cuerpo y de la otra hemorragia que salía de la herida que se hallaba en donde antes comenzaba su brazo izquierdo, que también fue cercenado.

No es necesario pensarlo para saber quien está peor.

Por lo menos también respira, pero será mejor que los trate cuanto antes.

Toqué a cada uno con una mano, aprovechando que estaban muy cerca, para luego aplicar Kaido avanzado en ellos.

Si uso el común se morirán desangrados antes de acabar de cerrar sus heridas, esto es mejor.

Dejé que un profundo suspiro como el de antes escapara de mis labios.

Qué alivio, que enorme alivio.

Realmente no quiero volver a experimentar el método correctivo número nueve (9).

Bueno, eso y que no quiero que estos dos se mueran.

Aunque, no lo entiendo.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes?

Moví mis ojos a donde el Adjuchas felino estaba peleando con Nnoitra, quien espero pueda resistir un poco más.

Realmente, ¿Como no me di cuenta?

Ese aumento de poder tan grande debió haber llamado mi atención, ¿Cómo es que no lo noté?

-Porque te distraes mucho- Silver habló, con un tono más tranquilo, para mi alivio, aunque seguía sonando algo molesto todavía- Siempre que hablas con alguien dejas de estar atento a las firmas espirituales a tu alrededor, eso está mal, si una persona se acercara de repente a atacarte mientras hablas ni lo notarias. Ashh- lo escuché dar un pequeño resoplido- debes eliminar esa mala costumbre, si no lo haces tarde o temprano te costará la vida.

Oh, es cierto, sin duda debió ser por eso.

Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy bueno para mantenerme alerta cuando hablo con otros, es muy difícil tener la guardia en alto así.

Lo siento Silver, cambiar eso no me será posible por ahora.

-Pff bien, pero trata de hacerlo de todas maneras, te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien- lo sé, siempre lo haces.

Luego de que nuestra conversación mental acabó, me centré totalmente en curar a los dos (2) hermanos del desierto, lo que hizo el proceso más rápido en consecuencia.

En apenas un par de minutos acabé la curación, sin embargo, ambos permanecían inconscientes.

Supongo que está bien, así podrán descansar.

Remiré en direccion a donde mi compañero peleaba contra aquel Hollow, notando casi de inmediato que ya estaba a punto de ser derrotado.

Me erguí en un parpadeo y luego de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente y alejarme de mis compañeros inconscientes usé Sonido, quedando a tan solo unos metros de ambos combatientes.

Zas

-¡GAAAA!- tuve un puesto en primera fila para ver como el Adjuchas cercenaba el brazo restante de Nnoitra, que cayó a la arena con un ruido sordo, así como grandes gotas de sangre.

ZOOOMMMM

El Adjuchas empezó a cargar un Cero, uno muy grande.

Se nota a kilómetros que Nnoitra está que se desmalla en cualquier momento, dudo que pueda resistir ese ataque a quemarropa.

Sujeté del mango a AoiTenshi y reutilicé el Sonido para aparecer justo delante del Adjuchas felino.

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir, lindo gatito- murmuré aquello para posteriormente desenvainar mi Zanpakuto y lanzar un tajo horizontal hacia el Adjuchas, o más bien, a su Cero.

Zas

Como si el Cero fuese papel, mi espada se abrió paso por él, cortándolo de lado a lado y causando que se desvaneciera.

Al parecer el Cero no se había concentrado lo suficiente para causar una explosión al cortar.

Era solo tamaño y no poder, eso es bueno para mí.

Retrocedí mi pierna derecha violentamente, para luego lanzarla de golpe hacia adelante en una veloz y fuerte patada.

PAM

Una veloz y fuerte patada que impactó directamente en la máscara del Adjuchas, mandándolo para atrás vertiginosamente.

Guardé mi espada y otra vez usé Sonido, quedando a cuantiosos metros detrás del Adjuchas felino en un parpadeo.

Diez por ciento (10%), por ahora usaré eso en este golpe.

El Adjuchas felino se está acercando a mí.

Yo mantuve mi cuerpo firme, pero empuñe mi mano derecha y la elevé por encima de mi cabeza.

Está por llegar a mí.

Espéralo.

Espéralo.

Espéralo.

Espéraloooo

Lo tuve justo delante de mí.

¡Ahora!

PAM

BROOMM

Bajé mi puño con suma rapidez y le propine un golpe de martillo en la máscara al Hollow, teniendo como consecuencia a mí accionar que este se fuera para abajo e impactara de cabeza con la arena, lo que a su vez tuvo como consecuencia un enorme levantamiento de esta.

Cerré mis ojos para que no me entrara polvo en ellos, así como también desempuñé la mano.

No necesito mirar ahora mismo, estoy absolutamente seguro de que eso lo dejó inconsciente.

Empecé a sentir entonces como la arena volvía a descender al suelo, cayendo algo de ella en mi pelo y piel, razón por la cual me los sacudí usando mi surda.

Una vez todo el polvo regresó al suelo, pude ver al Adjuchas tirado, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que ya estaba consciente de nuevo, más no parecía poder continuar peleando.

Lo hizo bien, es un Hollow muy fuerte.

-Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y sácalo de ese frenesí de hambre para tratar de reclutarlo- la voz algo fastidiada de Silver sonó en mi cabeza de golpe.

-Estaba por hacerlo- respondí.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro en ese instante, dejándola a tan solo un par de centímetros de mi mejilla izquierda y tras eso, reiatsu de un color azul oscuro se reunió en dicha zona.

Al momento subsiguiente la aparté, dejando al descubierto un fragmento de mascara blanco, más específicamente, una parte de una dentadura.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que sentí un poco de mi mascara Hollow en mi rostro- pensé aquello en voz alta, para luego, con la misma mano que usé para aparecer aquel fragmento, agarrarlo y retirarlo.

Lo miré en mi mano fijamente.

-Los colmillos nunca me gustaron- comenté para posteriormente agacharme y ver al Adjuchas, quien luchaba por incorporarse al menos parcialmente.

Acerqué el fragmento de mascara a su cabeza y él, al notarlo lo empezó a olisquear.

-Comida- su tono era débil, supongo que debe estar muy herido y cansado ya.

-Come, no podré hablar contigo en ese estado- le dije, aunque estoy seguro que no presta atención a lo que hablo.

Con cierta lentitud, tomó el fragmento con sus colmillos y empezó a masticarlo.

Al segundo subsiguiente de tragárselo, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, para ulteriormente caer reiteradamente a la arena.

Me puse de pie sin apartar los ojos de él y me dediqué a esperar…

A los pocos segundos empezó a moverse de nuevo.

Naturalmente, la única forma de detener un frenesí de hambre es alimentando al Hollow que lo sufre, lo cual hice.

Aunque nunca basta con un fragmento de mascara o una máscara completa para que el Hollow en cuestión salga de ese estado, sino que se necesita una cantidad enorme de mascaras, o masiva en caso de comer solo fragmentos para lograrlo.

Después de todo, como ya expliqué antes, un frenesí de hambre pasa cuando los Hollows duran mucho tiempo sin comer; una cantidad abismal de tiempo.

Pero en mi caso, un solo fragmento de mi mascara es suficiente para eliminar un frenesí de hambre.

¿La razón?

Antes de decir eso, ¿Saben por qué razón los Hollows se comen las mascaras de otros Hollows?

¿No?

Es por la energía que existe dentro de estas.

El punto de reunión de los poderes de un Hollow está en su máscara. Mientras más poder tenga el Hollow en cuestión, más energía habrá en su máscara y esta debe acostumbrarse para poder soportarlo todo.

Esa es la causa de que las mascaras de los Hollows cambian al evolucionar.

Los Hollows se alimentan de esa energía; mientras más exista en las mascaras que devoran, más saciados quedaran.

La energía que existe dentro mi mascara Hollow es colosal. En ese solo fragmento había mucho más poder que el que pueden almacenar veinte (20) Vasto Lordes, es por ello que no fue necesario más.

Seguí mirando de reojo al Adjuchas, quien con un tembleque incesante, se erguía en sus cuatro patas.

Noté casi de inmediato que sus ojos ya no expresaban ese vacío infinito, sino una confusión inmensa.

Normal, ningún Hollow puede recordar lo que hizo durante un frenesí de hambre.

-D- ¿Dónde estoy?- Hmm, su voz suena algo adormilada, como alguien que recién despierta de un sueño- Kuh ¿Pero qué?, ¿Por qué estoy tan herido?- me fijé en que él observó detenidamente su cuerpo luego de sobresaltarse ligeramente.

Se percató de ello más rápido de lo que creí que lo haría.

Normalmente un Hollow no tiene demasiada sensibilidad en su cuerpo luego de despertar de un frenesí.

Tal vez sus heridas son más serias de lo que a primera vista se percibe.

No tengo dudas de que esta ha sido una pelea con daños bilaterales.

Pero claro, algunos sufrieron más que otros (Nnoitra, Pesche y Dondochakka).

Y mientras yo pensaba eso, no me percaté de que el Adjuchas finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que con un sonoro gruñido y a pesar de sus heridas, dio un brinco para atrás, creando una distancia unos pocos metros entre nosotros.

-¿¡Quien carajos eres tú!?- oh, genial, otro Hollow con lengua pedestre.

Rodee los ojos con un cierto fastidio debido a ello.

Pero de todas maneras y como siempre, contesté de manera educada.

-No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo- elevé ambas manos en un acto de paz para acompañar mis palabras.

Y tal y como esperaba, no tuvo el efecto que quería.

Al contrario, cargó un Cero y me apuntó.

-¡Respóndeme mierda, quien eres!- hmm, supongo que debe de estar algo alterado, como dije antes, es normal.

-Midori Sabitsura, otra vez, no soy un enemigo- me presenté y repetí mis anteriores palabras sin inmutarme por su tono hostil.

De nuevo, no surtió el efecto que deseaba, pues el tamaño de su Cero se amplificó.

-¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Donde está mi grupo!?- la primera pregunta me sacó una risa interior, pero permanecí con un semblante apacible en el exterior.

-Primero: Estas en Hueco Mundo- respondí, dando mi mayor esfuerzo para no mostrar sarcasmo en esas palabras- Segundo: no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué grupo te refieres.

Y reiteradamente, hizo crecer el Cero, que alcanzó un tamaño mayor al suyo.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- vociferó con agresividad- ¡Seguro que los mataste maldito!- su voz estaba llena de ira.

¿Ara?, ¿Sus compañeros le importan?

Supongo que empecé a hacer juicios con mucha prontitud.

Mi error.

-No lo hice, realmente no se dé que grupo me hablas- trataba de sonar tranquilizador, pero es como si tratara de cargar arena con un saco roto.

De pronto pasó.

ZOOMM

Su Cero no vino contra mí en forma de ráfaga, sino que conservó su aspecto circular.

¿Qué hice yo como medio autodefensivo?

Suspire de fastidio, bajé las manos, miré con un gesto neutro la esfera de color azul que se me aproximaba

PAM

Y le propiné un tremenda patada con el pie derecho que la mando al cielo.

BOOOMMM

Estallando con enorme fuerza en medio de este.

Liberando un sonido semejante a un bramido estentóreo.

Logrando generar una brisa que llegó al suelo y alborotó la arena.

-¡GOOOOLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOO!- Tsk, Silver, esto no es un partido de futbol, no grites- Y el premio para el mayor aburrido de toda la historia es para ¡Midori Sabitsura! (Aplausos).

Ojojo, vaya muchas gracias por darme este premio quisiera dar un gracias especial a mis queridos padres a mi perro Steven a mi novia Sofía y también a, ¡VE A QUE TE JODAN, SILVER!

-JAJAJAJAJA.

Suspiré.

Cof cof.

Tosí falsamente.

A veces yo soy el inmaduro, otras lo es el; y nunca nos aguantamos, ¿Qué tal?

Me fijé de nueva cuenta en el Adjuchas, este me devolvía la mirada, solo que pude notar cierta tensión en el.

-¿¡C-Como desviaste mi ataque maldito!?- la típica pregunta que cualquiera en esta situación me haría.

-Solamente le di una patada- me encogí de hombres al darle aquella respuesta- ahora, si eres tan amable de tranquilizarte para que podamos hablar con calma- le dije, pero él en ese momento alzó su cabeza al aire y como que empezó a olisquear.

-Este olor- lo escuché murmurar- ¡Yylfordt!- ahora exclamó, dándose la vuelta tras hacerlo y empezando una corrida a gran velocidad, aunque con dificultad por lo que puedo observar.

Alejándose mucho en instantes.

¡No puedo perderlo!

Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a perseguirlo, pero en eso Silver me habló con un tono de reprimenda:

-¡Idiota!, ¡Primero encárgate de las heridas del Adjuchas!- oh, es cierto, olvidé que Nnoitra estaba herido.

Cambie mi vista hacia donde sentía que estaba y me alarmé al verlo tirado en la arena, con un montón de sangre por debajo suyo.

Corrí hacia él y luego de agacharme a su lado empecé a aplicarle Kido curativo avanzado.

Rayos, el sí que está en un estado crítico.

Como mencioné antes, sus dos brazos fueron cortados, en su cuerpo hay múltiples heridas tanto profundas como superficiales. Le falta una pata, una parte de su abdomen al parecer fue arrancado violentamente, hay tres grandes cortes muy cerca de su cuello, numerosas quemaduras de segundo grado en partes al azar en su cuerpo (seguramente por Ceros) y algunos agujeros.

Está hecho papilla.

Y lo peor es que su respiración es muy lenta.

Debo aplicar más energía rápido o morirá.

ZOOMM

La barrera de Kaido resplandeció altamente, logrando que entrecerrara un poco mis ojos.

Sus heridas comienzan a cerrarse con más velocidad, pero lo que más me preocupa es la pérdida de sangre.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a no ser tan descuidado y temerario- ya entendí Silver, no necesito que me estés reprochando a cada rato, uff.

Luego de que transcurrieran algunos de los segundos más tensos en toda mi vida hasta ahora, acabé con el tratamiento.

Le van a quedar cicatrices de por vida al igual que a los otros dos, pero eso será todo.

Me paré y me masajeé un hombro.

Las situaciones estresantes las resisto perfectamente, pero aun así me ponen tensos los hombros.

Y lo peor es que el estrés no termina allí.

Me masajeé el otro hombro también al percatarme de que el Adjuchas había desaparecido de mi vista.

Tsk, y ahora como se supone que lo encontraré.

-¿Firma espiritual quizás?- la voz irónica de Silver se manifestó para darme una sugerencia.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo estaría sin ti?- dije con algo de pena.

-Ni la menor idea, pero no creo que en una buena situación- lo reconozco, es verdad.

-¡Midowi!- me di la vuelta como acto reflejo al oír a Nell.

Le dije que se quedara donde estaba y a Murciélago-san que la cuidara.

Ella saltó a mi pecho tan pronto estuvo a una distancia optima.

-¡Midowiiii!- advertí lágrimas y mocos saliendo de sus ojos y nariz en grandes cantidades, así como cascadas de saliva, estaba llorando bastante- ¡Pesche y Dondochakka snif están muy maaallllll!- lloriqueó con fuerza, iba a decirle que no era así ya, pero continuó sollozando- ¡A Pesche snif le faltan las dos piernas snif y un brazo y Dondochakka snif perdió uno de los suyos! Snif.

Vaya, se me está partiendo el corazón (O lo que sea) al verla llorar así.

Está llorando mucho más que todas las otras veces anteriores.

La abrasé firmemente contra mi pecho y acaricié su cabeza.

Solo funcionó parcialmente. Dejó de temblar un poco, pero por lo demás seguía igual.

-Descuida, Nell- con una voz baja y suave le dije aquello- ellos están bien.

Dejó de temblar de golpe, para luego elevar su vista y observarme con una cara de obvia confusión.

Le di una sonrisa, sacando los dientes.

-Mira- al instante de decir eso, use Sonido para aparecer en donde estaban ambos, logrando una reacción de sorpresa en Nell- ellos están bien.

Con mis ojos, señalé a ambos para que los viera.

-PeroSnif... sus brazos y piernas- aun está lagrimeando.

-Pero están vivos y fuera de peligro- señalé eso- además, puedo restaurar las partes que les fueron cortadas- revelé, generando otra reacción de asombro por parte de ella.

-¿De verdad?- yo respondí rápido.

-De verdad de veras- de nuevo, acaricié su cabeza.

-¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?- me pidió, secándose esta vez ella misma las lagrimas, los mocos y la saliva.

-Está bien- la bajé para poder hacer esto- observa y admira- me aproximé a Pesche y le acerqué mis manos.

La barrera de Kaido se exteriorizó inmediatamente.

-Ahora- como si esa palabra fuese una señal, la barrera se volvió de un azul oscuro.

Las extremidades cercenadas de los dos hermanos del desierto empezaron a crecer otra vez.

Una barrera de Kaido mejorada con poder Hollow, no hay método de curación singular mejor que este.

Es capaz de curar heridas aunque la piel haya sido totalmente destrozada, de restaurar huesos aunque estos fuesen hechos polvo, de reparar órganos aunque estos hubiesen sido destruidos por completo, e incluso de recuperar partes cortadas de un cuerpo; lo que hago justo ahora.

Si tan solo la barrera de Kaido pudiera amplificarse para que pasara de ser singular a plural sería el mejor método de curación de todos.

Pero lamentablemente, eso no es posible por ahora.

-Wooww- Nell, quien se acercó a mi lado, dijo eso.

Su cara es igual a la de un niño que observa algo increíble.

Je, no me canso de ver esa expresión, es bastante linda.

Regresé mis ojos a Pesche y Dondochakka, reparando enseguida en que las piernas y el brazo de Pesche así como el de Dondochakka estaban por acabar de crecer.

Finalmente, se regeneraron al cien por ciento (100%).

Deshice la barrera de Kaido y me acaricié el cabello, suspirando un poco.

Lamentablemente, la gran desventaja de la barrera de Kaido mejorada con poderes Hollow es que es más complicada de controlar.

Había cerrado mis ojos al frotarme el pelo, por lo que los abrí con el fin de ver a los dos Arrancars.

Ellos y Nnoitra despertaran en un rato, seguramente.

Me froté el pelo un poco más fuertemente.

Esto es muy frustrante.

Por un lado: si me quedo esperando, ese Adjuchas se puede alejar tanto que corro el riesgo de no poder hallar su firma espiritual. Por otro lado: si voy tras él y le pido a Murciélago-san que se encargue de cuidarlos a ellos (miré a los tres inconscientes y a Nell) corro el riesgo de que los ataquen mientras no estoy.

Sé que Murciélago-san es fuerte, pero aun así me preocupa.

Quizás los ataque algún Arrancar o un Vasto Lorde más fuerte que Murciélago-san, aunque esas serian situaciones muy poco probables, más aun considerando que parece que casi todos los Hollows en Hueco Mundo se esfumaron, pero pueden suceder.

-Si me preguntas mi opinión, te recomiendo hacer lo segundo. Es muy poco probable que los ataquen y si lo hacen, ese Vasto Lorde es lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse- hmm, tal vez tengas razón- Claro que la tengo. Pero eso sí, si sigues a ese Adjuchas y te alejas tanto de ellos que queden en el límite de la distancia en la que puedes percibir firmas espirituales, deberás dejarlo ir, de lo contrario podrías no poder volver con ellos.

Entiendo.

-¡Murciélago-san!- al sentir que no estaba muy lejos detrás de mí, exclamé- Por favor cuida de Pesche, Dondochakka, Nnoitra y Nell. Yo iré a tratar de reclutar a ese Adjuchas y luego volveré.

Sin siquiera voltearme para ver su respuesta, empecé a andar al frente, pero me paré en seco al sentir algo pequeño chocar con mi espalda, sujetarse de esta y escalarla hasta alcanzar mi nuca y agarrarse de mi cuello.

-Nell, por favor bájate- pedí sabiendo de quien se trataba, mirándola por encima de mi hombro luego.

-¡Nop!- al responder aquello infló los mofletes con una expresión molesta que la hacía ver más linda- ¡Yo voy contigo!

No puedo decir que me sorprendió mucho, sería una completa mentira, pero tampoco puedo decir que no me sorprendió.

-¿¡Estás loca!? Es peligroso, quédate aquí- ordené, pero ella me respondió con otro ¡Nop!- Nell, no voy a ir a jugar, posiblemente tenga que luchar (Algo me dice que no será Posiblemente sino más bien, Seguramente), no quiero que te pase algo malo.

-¡Nop!- de nuevo, uff, que complicado- ¡Estaría mal que dejara a mi futuro esposo ir solo a hacer algo peligroso!- y eso que dijo me dejó lo que se dice BIEN estupefacto.

Eso hasta que recordé lo que habíamos hablado antes.

Me quedé mudo por un momento, no teniendo idea de que decir ahora.

Vamos Midori, piensa, piensa

¡Lo tengo!

-Y estaría peor dejar que mi futura esposa se arriesgara de esa forma por mí, sabiendo yo que no me pasará nada- le seguí el juego, más que nada por no romper su ilusión, no soportaría hacerle eso; le he agarrado cierto cariño a esta pequeña Arrancar ya.

Ella se sonrojó por lo que dije.

-Y además de eso- añadí alzando un dedo- una buena esposa debe honrar y obedecer a su marido, así que hazme caso- lo sé, lo sé, soné como un machista; pero prefiero eso a que la lastimen.

-Pues creo que no estoy hecha para ser una buena esposa, sino una regular- de pronto me contestó eso, dedicándome una mirada que más claramente que el agua me decía, ¡No podrás detenerme!.

Un pesado suspiro se hizo fugitivo al salir de mi boca entonces.

John tenía razón cuando decía, A veces las mujeres son problemáticas", lo confirmo ahora mismo, aunque ella tenga tanto apariencia como personalidad de niña.

-Si te digo que corras; corre- empecé a hablar, con tono serio- si te digo que te escondas; escóndete- retomé la caminata- si te digo que me abandones para salvarte; no dudes en hacerlo, ¿Entendido?- pregunté, viendo al frente.

-¡Entendido!- con su voz alegre y determinada, ella respondió.

Espero que sea una respuesta totalmente verídica y no solo una de seguridad momentánea.

Tras ese último pensamiento, le pedí que se agarrara fuerte, algo que ella hizo y yo usé Sonido para dar inicio a la persecución.

Si Starrk tuviese que rememorar todos los momentos extraños o bochornosos que había experimentado, ciertamente el número sería bastante reducido por obvias razones.

La amnesia casi completa de su vida antes de ser Arrancar, que igualmente, Lilynette soportaba.

Debido a ello, no había más que unos pocos recuerdos raritos entre todos los que se hallaban en lo que quizás fuera tan solo un fragmento de su memoria.

El momento que conoció a Lilynette fue uno de ellos.

Es decir, ¿No dejaría patidifuso a cualquiera el abrir los ojos y estar sin casi ningún recuerdo del pasado de un momento a otro, además de con una chica que parece no tener más de doce (12) años totalmente desnuda en frente, estando uno mismo casi desnudo?

Claramente, eso confundiría en el mejor de los casos a cualquiera, en otros uno podría horrorizarse al pensar en que pudo haber pasado allí y en otros casos más, simplemente podría excitarse y alegrarse, pensando en lo mismo que en el ejemplo anterior (N/A: lolicones, los estoy observando).

Otro momento, bueno, eso era algo que tanto Starrk como Lilynette habían jurado guardar entre ellos dos, tanto que ni siquiera el escritor lo sabe (N/A: Realmente, ni yo lo sé).

Otro más ese estaba incluso más restringido que el anterior.

Como sea, el punto es que sufrió momentos extraños y vergonzosos en compañía de su casi hermana menor.

Ahora mismo, se sumaba otro a la lista.

Para Starrk y Lilynette, aquella era la primera vez que se encontraban rodeados completamente de sangre y órganos.

Y no, no es que se hallaran en medio de los restos de algún tipo de masacre, sino que justo en ese momento se localizaban en el interior de la mitad inferior de Zommari.

Un lugar un poco asqueroso y muy viscoso en opinión de Starrk, quien era el único, aparte del dueño de aquel sitio, que se encontraba consciente, pues Lilynette aun no volvía en sí y estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los brazos de Starrk.

En sí, el lugar era lo normal que se puede esperar en el interior de un cuerpo, habiendo sangre por todos lados así como órganos, venas, entre otras cosas comunes en la anatomía. Sin embargo, no estaban en contacto con ninguna de ellas, sino que eran separados gracias a lo que parecía ser algún tipo de bolsa de carne semitransparente, similar a una membrana, que salía de la zona más baja del torso de Zommari.

Tan viscosa y húmeda que daba asco al poderoso Arrancar, además de que poseía un hedor desagradable, causando que el castaño se tapara la nariz con los dedos de la mano de su brazo libre.

Habían permanecido allí desde que la cámara en donde estaban se derrumbó por completo, probablemente ya hubiera pasado una hora.

Apenas habían hablado, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no tenían nada de qué hablar en realidad.

Lo único que estuvieron haciendo fue esperar.

¿Esperar que?

A que Starrk recuperara la energía suficiente para arrojar un Cero lo bastante fuerte para apartar las toneladas de rocas (la roca de grandes proporciones que cayó sobre ellos se resquebrajó por completo al chocar con la parte baja de Zommari y con el piso) y arena que tenían encima de ellos en el exterior.

¿Porque no lo hacia el Adjuchas de múltiples ojos?

Quizás se pregunten eso.

Por el simple motivo de que para hacerlo era necesario que saliera, lo cual no era algo recomendable en absoluto, puesto que para hacerlo se debía abrir por completo el agujero por el cual habían entrado en primer lugar.

Como se dijo antes, afuera había toneladas de rocas y arena, que si bien no eran capaces de entrar todas, si podía hacerlo una mínima cantidad (Guijarros y pequeñas porciones de arena) al momento de abrirse el agujero.

Una mínima cantidad que bastaba para llenar toda la bolsa y posiblemente rasgarla por el peso.

Esa bolsa que los mantenía apartados de los órganos, sangre y todo lo demás dentro de la parte baja de Zommari serbia para que este pudiera ocultarse allí sin correr el riesgo de ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Claramente, al rasgarse la bolsa la sangre podría entrar y se ahogarían no siendo capaces de salir al exterior por todo lo que lo evita.

Starrk y Zommari tenían mucha fuerza, pero no tanta cargar varias toneladas de roca, ni siquiera ayudándose mutuamente.

Si querían eliminar esos impedimentos sin correr el riesgo de morir por asfixia, lo más recomendable era que Zommari abriera solo un poco el agujero para que después Starrk sacara una mano por este, disparara un Cero y al estar despejado el camino, los llevaría a la superficie (Zommari no puede volar alto, solo levitar cerca del suelo) (N/A: de eso no estoy seguro la verdad, me lo estoy inventando).

Solo debían ser pacientes por un poco más, Starrk ya estaba casi listo para realizar dichas acciones.

Solo un poco más

El problema radicaba en que se les estaba terminando el aire que Zommari había almacenado en su interior.

Poseía ciertas partes en su cuerpo que le servían para reunir y guardar aire para usarlo después cuando fuese requerido.

Algo así como tanques de oxígeno.

Se encargó de llenarlos de aire justamente el día en que decidió quedarse en aquella cámara para meditar como medida de precaución en caso de que ocurriera lo que ocurrió.

Fue una buena decisión por su parte no dejar salir ese aire durante todo ese tiempo, de haberlo hecho, él y los dos Arrancars estarían muertos justo ahora.

Pero no era eterno, desgraciadamente. Como se dijo hace poco, se estaba terminando.

La buena noticia era que sus cuerpos no sufrían demasiado por el bajo nivel de oxigeno al ser superiores a los de los seres humanos comunes o incluso a los de los Shinigamis.

Sin embargo, si se sentían un poco mareados.

Los que estaban despiertos claro está.

-Oye, Coyote, ¿Ya estás listo?- el dueño del lugar le preguntó, parpadeando un poco y sujetándose la cabeza en un intento de aliviar el leve desvanecimiento que sufría.

-Casi- le respondió el aludido con una voz algo chistosa por estar tapándose la nariz, experimentando también el mismo desvanecimiento y sintiéndose un poco raro por ser llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido como normalmente lo hacen los que conoce, pero no llegando a molestarle.

El Adjuchas pegó un alargado y profundo suspiro, después de dar una extensa inhalación.

-No respires tan profundo, no queda mucho aire- reclamó suavemente Starrk.

El Hollow de múltiples ojos se limitó a responder, empezando a sentirse algo agobiado por el bajo nivel de oxigeno.

-Yo lo almacené, hago lo que quiero con el- sus palabras llevaban consigo una muy ligera molestia.

El Arrancar le hubiera respondido algo por su mala contestación, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

En ese momento, Starrk se percató de que su otra mitad empezaba a despertar, pues se estaba moviendo en sus brazos.

De un segundo a otro, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, algo que logró sacar una mueca en los dos hombres del lugar.

-No respires tan profundo- esta vez, ambos dijeron unísonamente, haciendo que Starrk rodara los ojos con ironía ante la hipocresía en las palabras del Adjuchas, quien hizo lo mismo hace tan solo instantes.

-Hmmm- más ella no les prestó atención y se frotó los ojos con sus manos empuñadas, alarmándose un poco al sentirlas viscosas y asqueándose porque dicha viscosidad llegó a sus parpados y cejas.

Sus manos habían estado todo el rato en contacto con la membrana, era debido a eso que se encontraban glutinosas.

La joven Arrancar empleó sus antebrazos entonces para limpiar su cara de la viscosidad, no consiguiendo mucho y poniendo aquellas partes de sus brazos tan pegajosas como sus manos, pero limpiando lo suficiente para que pudiera abrir sus ojos sin preocuparse de que estos se ensuciaran con lo que sea que fuese aquella sustancia pegajosa y transparente.

-¿Dónde?- se mostró pasmada al mirar el inusual ambiente en el cual se hallaba y estaba a punto de efectuar aquella pregunta a nadie en particular, pero la voz de su contraparte le llamó la atención, impidiéndolo:

-Lilynette- la joven rubia movió su vista hasta dar con el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien mostraba un casi imperceptible aire de preocupación en sus ojos; pero que para ella, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, era más claro que el agua- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardó un momento en caer en cuenta de a qué se refería.

-Si- asintió, para entonces regresar su vista al sitio- ¿Dónde estamos?- completó la pregunta que anteriormente dejó al aire, solo que antes la iba a proferir en singular.

-En el interior de Zommari- su respuesta la descolocó, pero fue en ese momento que se percató del olor del lugar, tapándose la nariz igual que Starrk casi automáticamente.

-¿Qué peste?- se quejó con su rostro adoptando un tono algo verde.

-Me disculpo por ello- se sobresaltó por escuchar la voz repentina de Zommari. Giró su mirar en direccion a donde esta provino y se percató de que el Adjuchas la observaba- el olor de este lugar me produce asco incluso a mí, siéndoles sincero.

La joven rubia no prestó atención a lo que dijo, estaba concentrada en la zona más baja del torso del Adjuchas, específicamente, el punto donde salía la bolsa en la que se hallaban.

En sus ojos rosados se mostraba gravada una sola palabra, Woow, mientras que un brillo de curiosidad permanecía presente en el centro de estos.

Si, la personalidad de niña que tenía salía a relucir en momentos al azar.

Starrk solo pudo suspirar al ver eso, pero también dibujó una leve sonrisa, puesto que eso dejaba en claro que su otra mitad realmente estaba bien.

Lilynette acercó uno de sus dedos al inicio de la membrana, sin embargo, antes de que la tocara Zommari la detuvo.

-No hagas eso- le dijo con una voz seria- esa parte es muy delicada, si la tocas puedes romper esta membrana- explicó el motivo.

Pero Lilynette aun tenía toda su atención puesta en el inicio de aquella bolsa semitransparente, intentando hacer avanzar su dedo, claramente en vano ya que el Adjuchas no se lo soltaba.

Parecía una polilla queriendo traspasar inútilmente el vidrio de una bombilla para llegar hacia la luz.

Al final, fue un suave golpe en su cabeza propinado por la palma de Starrk el que la trajo en sí.

-Contrólate, Lilynette- habló con su usual tono de voz calmado.

Ella se sobó la cabeza (Aunque no le dolía) y miró en todas direcciones, como alguien que no reconociera su entorno.

Desde cierto punto de vista, es una escena graciosa.

Starrk entonces cambió su visión de Lilynette a lo que al parecer se trataba de un agujero mediano cerrado, el cual se hallaba por encima de ellos.

-Ya puedo hacerlo- tres palabras, solo tres palabras que hicieron que Zommari sintiese alivio y que Lilynette, quien ya había vuelto completamente en sí, se confundiera.

El agujero de un momento a otro inició el acto de abrirse gradualmente y mientras lo hacía, pequeños guijarros y arena entraban por el orificio paulatinamente creciente.

-Apresúrate- el Adjuchas le dijo a al Arrancar castaño, quien asintió y elevó su brazo para que saliera por el agujero, el cual detuvo su expansión.

Starrk pudo sentir en la palma de su mano las grandes cantidades de arena y pedruscos, así como piedritas de mayor tamaño que caían dentro de la mitad inferior del Hollow multiojos.

Al terminar de sacar su mano, la detuvo a un centímetro por encima del orificio y con una rapidez asombrosa cargó un Cero frente a esta, con cierta dificultad por la arena y roca que chocaba con este.

-Cero- y tras esa pronunciación, un estallido de energía hizo acto de presencia frente a la palma del Arrancar castaño, dando paso a una ráfaga azul que salió disparada en direccion lineal ascendente a una velocidad vertiginosa, mandando en distintas direcciones gran parte de todo lo que se encontraba sobre ellos.

-¡Ahora!- Starrk exclamó al ver eso y siendo como una señal para Zommary, este abrió por completo el hueco súbitamente.

-¡Vamos allá!- Zommari agarró a Starrk y a Lilynette en un abrazo y posteriormente se precipitó hacia arriba con ellos, saliendo de su zona baja.

Ambos Arrancars fueron libres del abrazo del Adjuchas al acabar de salir. Entonces fue el turno de Starrk de agarrar a Zommari y a Lilynette en un abrazo, teniendo ligera dificultad con Zommari por obvias razones.

Inmediatamente después de abrazarlos, comenzó a volar hacia un gran agujero que había quedado muy arriba de ellos, el cual claramente llegaba a la superficie puesto que a través de este se admiraba el cielo permanentemente nocturno de Hueco Mundo.

No tardaron mucho en pasar por él para posteriormente aterrizar en la arena.

Los dos Arrancars se sentaron en el suelo al instante siguiente de que Starrk rompiera el abrazo y Zommari, por su parte, simplemente dejó caer hacia adelante su mitad superior sobre la inferior como si esta fuese algún tipo de cama, dando un gran suspiro.

Cada uno sentía cansancio, preponderantemente los dos hombres. Lilynette había descansado un poco al estar desmayada, ahora simplemente sufría algunas secuelas de la fatiga por el Súper ataque de hace rato.

Los tres lo sabían, otra vez, principalmente los dos hombres.

Habían estado cerca de palmarla allí abajo, terriblemente cerca.

-Y yo que pensaba que nunca más volvería a experimentar este alivio de seguir vivo luego de casi morir- comentó en voz alta, aunque más que todo para sí mismo, el Hollow multiojos.

-Esto es Hueco Mundo el peligro siempre está presente solamente dejaras de sentir ese sentimiento luego de que te maten- le dijo el castaño, jadeando un poco, después de todo el había sido quien hizo todos los movimientos importantes.

-Si, en realidad tienes razón- mientras decía aquellas palabras, escarbaba un poco en sus memorias del pasado.

Enserio que era cierto.

Ninguno se percató del pequeño brillo de tristeza que nació en los ojos del Adjuchas y que al igual que una estrella fugaz, desapareció al instante.

Se sumieron en un silencio prácticamente total luego de esas palabras del Hollow. Los jadeos de Starrk eran lo único que impedía que llegara a ser el de una tumba.

Nadie supo cuantos minutos transcurrieron antes de que la voz del Adjuchas cortara cual espada dicho silencio.

-Creo que ya es momento- los dos Arrancars le arrojaron una mirada de confusión en el momento que terminó de decir aquello, poniendo firme su parte superior y para mirarlos- fue un gusto conocerlos, muchas gracias por su ayuda allí abajo- bajó un poco su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento para después alzarla de nuevo y verlos fijamente- ahora debo encontrar un nuevo lugar donde meditar sin ser molestado. Les deseo lo mejor- se dio la vuela entonces y empezó a flotar hacia adelante.

-Espera- la voz repentina del castaño paró su acción- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

El hombre Adjuchas solamente giró un poco su mitad superior para poder ver a los ojos a Starrk y darle una respuesta rápida:

-Completamente seguro- declaró con un tono muy firme- lo último que deseo es volver al mundo de la violencia.

-¡Que hipócrita!- Lilynette exclamó en respuesta a las palabras de Zommary, con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡Como dices eso si en un principio tú fuiste quien nos atacó primero!?- su voz iba cargada de ira.

Si, un carácter terriblemente impulsivo, claramente era la contraparte de Starrk.

Aunque estaba justificada en cierta manera, pues al principio le había querido decir aquello a Zommari la primera vez que dijo que no le gustaba la violencia, pero decidió contenerse.

¿Por qué lo hizo ahora?

Ella no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se contiene dos (2) veces en alguna cosa, es debido a eso.

Tanto Starrk como Zommari se frotaron la nuca. Uno algo cansado por la actitud de su mejor amiga y otro avergonzado por la verdad en sus palabras.

-Lo siento por eso- habló solemnemente, acabando de masajear la parte anterior de su cuello- es que cuando mencionaron la palabra Luchar, actué muy precipitadamente estoy muy apenado por mis acciones- agachó la cabeza, diciendo la última frase con voz arrepentida- realmente, lo siento por eso, lo siento mucho.

Al percatarse de la autenticidad de sus palabras, la joven rubia dejó salir un Perdonado por los dos, sabiendo que a Starrk no le importaba en realidad.

-Gracias- enderezando su cabeza y viéndola, dijo aquello con una voz que sonaba como de alivio.

Lilynette suspiró.

-La verdad te comprendo- comenzó- entiendo lo que es actuar precipitadamente, es algo que yo hago a menudo; simplemente es parte de mi personalidad- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, como queriendo decir que no le importaba mucho.

Aunque no le gustaba que se lo dijeran, ella era plenamente consciente de sus defectos.

Starrk sonrió un poco.

Ese lado maduro de Lilynette no era muy visible a menudo.

-¡Pero qué fastidio!- un puchero infantil adornó su gesto de repente- ¡Es la segunda vez que dejamos ir a un Hollow!- dando un pequeño pisotón al suelo, expresando su frustración.

El castaño deshizo la pequeña sonrisa para dar paso a una mueca irónica y posteriormente voltear los ojos.

Desgraciadamente, cada vez que aquel lado de la rubia salía a flote se hundía rápido, como si nunca hubiese estado…

-Vendrán más oportunidades, Lilynette, compórtate un poco- suspiró Starrk.

Ella lo vio con un gesto irascible.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Es por tu culpa que no hayamos reclutado a ningún Hollow hasta ahora! ¡Eres demasiado comprensivo!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Silencio!- Starrk también se molestó por el hecho de ser culpado de esa manera, resaltándose este hecho por la aparición de una venita en su frente- ¡No es mi culpa que ellos no quieran unirse! ¡Ya te dije que no podemos obligarlos!

Ambos chocaron sus frentes, apretando sus mandíbulas.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Eres inteligente, puedes tratar de convencerlos!- ella rebatió, con la misma vena, solo que en la mejilla.

-¡No todos son como tú, Lilynette! ¡No son tan fáciles de convencer como tú!- su respuesta le hizo crecer la vena a la joven.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo ingenua!?- presionó más su frente con la de su contraparte.

-¿¡Tú qué crees!?- y con esa última frase, ambos iniciaron un duelo de bofetadas.

Zommari miró esto con una (1) gotita de sudor bajándole por la nuca.

Esos dos (2) no eran muy diferentes a un par de humanos.

Si, verdaderamente admiraba eso de los Arrancars.

La proximidad que tienen con la humanidad es increíble.

Los Arrancars eran lo más humanos que podían llegar a ser los Hollows alguna vez.

El quería volverse un Arrancar también, pero le daba miedo el no lograrlo y perder todos sus poderes en el proceso.

Quizás era algo natural en la gran mayoría de los Hollows el no querer ser impotentes.

La verdad es que es un misterio.

Cuando finalmente su duelo acabó en empate (Como siempre), se dedicaron a jadear por el cansancio mientras se recostaban en la arena y veían la luna con fijación.

-Estoy segura que a Midori le debe ir mejor que a nosotros en esto de reclutar Hollows- comentó la joven rubia entre sonoros jadeos- Cuando nos pregunte por qué no pudimos reclutar ningún Hollow le diré que fue por tu culpa- otra vez, Starrk se enojó.

-Bueno quizás sea así pero no creo que haya reclutado todo un ejército ya- contestó- si lo que quiere es reclutar Hollows para pelear y derrotar a los Shinigamis según lo que nos dijo Harribel se necesitaran demasiados.

Ninguno de los dos (2) se percató de que con la mención de la palabra Shinigamis el aire alrededor de Zommari cambiara, volviéndose más pesado.

-Ese no es el punto- Lilynette dejó de ver la luna y vio a su contraparte con una mueca- El punto es

-¿Shinigamis?- ella no pudo completar su oración por la interrupción abrupta de Zommari, quien habló con un tono notablemente sombrío

Tanto Starrk como Lilynette cambiaron su visión al Adjuchas entonces.

-¿Dijiste, Shinigamis?- le preguntó a Starrk.

El aludido dobló una ceja con extrañez por aquel tono del Adjuchas, pero aun así respondió.

-Si- guardó silencio un segundo, empezando una explicación después que este transcurrió- Es para lo que estamos reclutando Hollows. Quien nos encomendó hacerlo quiere formar un ejército para derrotar a los Shinigamis, pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte en

-Acepto- como con Lilynette, Zommari interrumpió a Starrk de golpe, generando confusión en ambos. El Adjuchas se percató de ella y rápidamente agregó- acepto ir con ustedes.

Una mueca de sorpresa y una de alegría se manifestaron en los gestos de Starrk y Lilynette respectivamente.

-¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?- no era que Starrk no se sintiese feliz por el hecho de que al fin podrían reclutar un Hollow, enserio lo estaba en el interior, pero le resultaba verdaderamente raro que aceptara así de repente cuando antes aseguró con tanta firmeza que no lo haría.

-¡Yo odio a los Shinigamis!- el tono tan enérgico y seguro los tomó por sorpresa, así como también lo hizo la mirada de Zommari, que ahora mostraba un brillo de ira absoluta incluso mayor al que mostró cuando hizo que los Gillians los atacaran en la cámara- no son más que un montón de asesinos sin escrúpulos que cazan y matan a cada Hollow que encuentran como si no fuesen más que animales rabiosos- apretó con fuerza extrema los puños, pero solo por un momento antes de suavizarlos y cambiar aquel brillo colérico por uno melancólico mientras que bajaba la cabeza- esos Shinigamis ellos por su culpa terminé solo- aquel murmullo fue expresado con una voz cargada de melancolía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Lilynette preguntó, ya que no fue capaz de oír aquella oración.

Starrk por su parte sí que la escuchó, más no dijo nada, pues dedujo por el tono del Hollow que era algo nada agradable de recordar.

Zommari nada más negó con la cabeza.

-No importa- afirmó con tono suave.

El silencio reinó una vez más entre ellos, pero fue mucho más pasajero que antes.

-Vaya- Zommari habló de repente, fijándose en los alrededores- había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve en la superficie que ya no me acordaba bien como era- observó firmemente la luna, con ojos algo ausentes- había olvidado la belleza del brillo lunar- elevó su mano hacia el único iluminador de Hueco Mundo, como queriendo tocarlo- la tranquilidad que brinda no ha disminuido en absoluto- con la misma mano, tocó su pecho y quedó en silencio, como pensando.

-¿Zommari?- Starrk lo llamó, consiguiendo que su silencio se viera interrumpido por un ¿Eh? proferido por el Hollow- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, descuida- restó importancia con una de sus manos, para entonces mirar a ambos Arrancars con ojos interrogantes- más importante, ¿Por qué no siento ningún otro Hollow a parte de nosotros?- inquirió, extrañado por ese hecho.

-Te lo dije antes, ¿Recuerdas?, parece que la mayoría de los Hollows desaparecieron- respondió Starrk rápidamente.

Zommari miró el suelo, con un brillo meditabundo en los ojos.

-¿Será que los Shinigamis tuvieron algo que ver?... no, los Hollows siempre están naciendo, es imposible que consigan acabar con nosotros- pensó en voz alta-baja el Adjuchas, sujetándose el mentón con sus dedos.

Subió la mirada para ver a sus ahora compañeros, específicamente a Starrk.

-Quiero rectificar. ¿Ese... líder suyo, les dio la misión de reunir a muchos Hollows, no?- a pesar de ser consciente de la respuesta más que obvia, decidió inquirir aquello.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y un Umu.

-Por lo que noto- mirando los alrededores como antes y poniendo sus brazos en jarra- Eso va a ser bastante complicado- refiriéndose a la evidente falta de Hollows.

Los dos Arrancars suspiraron, sintiendo desilusión por sus palabras a pesar de que ya poseían plena conciencia de aquella realidad.

-Pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer al respecto- como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, Starrk y Lilynette vieron interrogativamente y con fijeza a Zommari.

Este sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver aquella conducta.

-Debemos viajar a Las Noches- decretó, confundiendo a sus dos compañeros- esperen, ¿¡No saben que es Las Noches!?- expandió los ojos cual platos, incrédulo.

Negaron con la cabeza, unísonamente.

Debajo de la máscara, Zommari mantenía un gesto desencajado por aquel hecho, pero logró reponerse de la sorpresa en poco tiempo y dio una tos falsa luego de colocar su puño frente a su boca.

-Verán- nuevamente tosió para aclararse la garganta e iniciar una explicación con voz de orador- en el centro de Hueco Mundo existe un lugar, una especie de santuario que fue erigido hace ya bastante tiempo- extendió los brazos hacia arriba a los lados, queriendo expresar que se trataba de un sitio muy grande- se dice que en ese lugar los Hollows no pasan hambruna, por lo que muchos suelen ir allí para poder descansar de este tormento- se tocó el abdomen al enunciar eso ultimo- al menos un poco, ya que así como se cuenta que no hay hambre; también que los Hollows no pueden permanecer allí demasiado tiempo, por lo que deben irse un tiempo y regresar luego- tomó una respiración profunda y prosiguió- No sé que haya ocurrido aquí para que apenas se encuentren Hollows, pero es imposible que en Las Noches suceda lo mismo, es el único sitio en Hueco Mundo donde se tienen todas las posibilidades de encontrar Hollows.

Al finalizar la explicación, los dos (2) Arrancars se miraban con un rostro asombrado por semejante historia.

-Increíble- Lilynette musitó, para que después Starrk dejara escapar un Si de sus labios.

-¿De verdad nunca habían oído de Las Noches?- aun no se lo creía por completo el Adjuchas.

-Lo que ocurre es que en el pasado nunca pudimos estar cerca de otros Hollows como para enterarnos de cosas como esa- el castaño se rascó una mejilla con un dedo, manteniendo una mueca y un ojo cerrado en su fisonomía.

-¿Y eso porque?- el Hollow preguntó, pero al percatarse del gesto melancólico que hicieron ambos, volvió a hablar- Lo siento, si es algo personal- Starrk lo interrumpió.

-Está bien- poniendo una palma extendida delante de él, queriendo decirle que no dijera nada más- más importante- lo observó seriamente- ¿Cómo llegamos a este sitioLas Noches?- le preguntó.

-Sencillo- miró hacia arriba y apuntó al astro rey de Hueco Mundo- debemos seguir la luna.

Y en respuesta a sus palabras, el castaño y la joven rubia vieron a Zommari como si a este le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Seguir- Lilynette inició.

-la luna?- Starrk complementó la duda.

-Así es- ratificó el ser multiojos.

Seguían observándolo de la misma manera.

Zommari se rascó la nuca, dejando que un pesado suspiro escapara de su boca mientras lo hacía.

-Están pensando que estoy loco, ¿verdad?- interrogó, recibiendo la respuesta esperada: un Si honesto- es comprensible, la primera vez que oí la historia pensé lo mismo de quien me la contó, pero es tal y como escuchan; debemos seguir la luna para llegar a Las Noches- con ojos que decían Seriedad y seguridad habló.

\- ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos a llegar?, si la luna se ve igual desde todas partes, creo que más bien nos perderíamos si la seguimos- quien formuló la pregunta y dio aquella opinión no fue otra que Lilynette.

-Te lo explicaré- Zommari volvió a apuntar a la luna- la luna está justo encima del centro de Hueco Mundo. Como ya dije, Las Noches está allí también, es por eso que al seguir la luna llegaremos- hizo una pequeña pausa, cerrando los ojos- sobre lo de perdernos al seguirla eso es imposible.

-¿Eh?- Lilynette elevó una ceja.

-Solo mira la luna fijamente por un momento y concéntrate totalmente en ella, tanto en la parte negra como en la blanca- le pidió.

Aunque no entendió el porqué de aquella petición extraña, no rechistó e hizo lo dicho por el Hollow.

Se sorprendió grandemente.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- con la boca abierta, Lilynette mantenía sus ojos pegados en aquella media luna.

Starrk se extrañó por aquella exclamación y por curiosidad imitó la acción de su contraparte.

Sintió la misma sorpresa.

El cielo alrededor de la luna estaba muy diferente.

Habían innumerables cuadros en el cielo, como los de un mapa, además alrededor de la luna estaban todos los puntos cardinales y semicardinales (Norte, sur, este, oeste, noreste, noroeste, sureste, suroeste). (N/A: para que les sea más fácil de imaginar y explicar, es como cuando el mar se volvió un mapa en Percy Jackson y el mar de los Monstruos, solo que en el cielo).

Era, literalmente, un mapa en el cielo.

Nada que ellos hubieran visto antes.

Buscando explicaciones, miraron al Adjuchas, percatándose que también veía la luna.

-Para serles sincero, ni yo mismo lo sé- sabiendo sus dudas, respondió sin verlos- es algo que podemos ver todos los Hollows, quizás sea parte de nuestro instinto.

Siguieron viéndolo fijamente, como si haciendo eso pudieran encontrar más respuestas, pero claramente aquello era inútil, por lo que desistieron y volvieron su vista a la luna.

-Debemos seguir el norte- señaló la N que señalaba la dirección indicada- es el camino al centro, los otros simplemente harán que vaguemos sin rumbo.

Como si fuese el líder o alguna clase de guía, Zommary se adelantó en efectuar lo indicado por sí mismo.

Lilynette miró a Starrk y este hizo lo mismo con ella, ambos verdaderamente anonadados todavía por aquello tan increíble, buscando en el otro alguna idea de que hacer, pues sus cerebros seguían procesando lo que vieron y no estaban precisamente en optimo estado para hacerlo por ellos mismos.

Si, el estar acostumbrados a lo monótono y aburrido puede generar que las grandes emociones se sientan mucho más fuertes de lo que ya son.

Acabaron tomado la opción más obvia: seguir a Zommari.

-Por cierto, será mejor que usemos Sonido, el centro está bastante lejos- Zommari no paró de levitar hacia el frente al sugerir y señalar aquello.

Ambos pararon en seco, con sus mentes por fin recuperándose del Shock de antes.

Lilynette fue la primera en reaccionar, subiendo a la espalda de Starrk y este permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que ella se sujetara bien.

Al hacerlo, ambos dejaron salir un Muy bien unisonó.

Zommari asintió sin verlos y antes de desaparecer con Sonido, les dijo:

-Intenten seguirme el paso.

Al segundo de que el Hollow multiojos usara aquella técnica, Starrk hizo lo mismo y Lilynette cerró los ojos.

Nuevo miembro:

Zommari Rureaux.

Fin del Capitulo.

¡AAAAAAAALLLLLLL FIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!, ¡Al fin terminé el capitulo!

Rayos, es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia, no, de todas mis historias.

No.

¡Es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!

Dios, me costó acabarlo, pero lo logré y aquí lo tienen.

Lamento si Starrk y Lilynette no tuvieron mucha participación, es que me llega mucha más inspiración cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Midori.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, salvo por ciertas cosas como por ejemplo: que la cosa por fin se está poniendo buena.

Por fin estamos a punto de llegar a lo más importante de este arco, lo que seguro algunos están esperando.

¡Que Midori vaya a Las Noches!

Si, realmente yo también estoy ansioso por escribir como será ese suceso y créanme, lo que tengo planeado será genial.

Ya verán que lo será.

Pero lamentablemente, van a tener que esperar algún tiempo para verlo.

¿Por qué?

Verán, pienso hacer una pausa de esta historia ya que quiero avanzar un poco más rápido en El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Lo que pasa es que esa historia es muy larga y al borrar The History of Heavenly Hero me atrasé bastante en los capítulos, así que quiero tener todo el tiempo posible para, por lo menos, subir los capítulos suficientes para que esa historia y esta estén igualadas en lo que a capítulos actualizados se trata.

Simplemente quiero llegar al arco en el que estaba The History of Heavenly Hero más rápido.

Es debido a ese deseo mío que esta vez les diera un capitulo completo.

Por favor no se vayan a molestar ni piensen que abandonaré esta historia, porque no lo haré.

Solamente tengan paciencia por favor.

Y con eso dicho, los dejo con algunos avances del próximo capitulo: (En el capitulo anterior olvidé poner esta parte, lo lamento por eso)

-¿Las Noches? ¿El rey de Hueco Mundo?

-¡Si quieres que nos unamos y te obedezcamos tendrás que derrotarnos!

-Oye Nell, mejor agárrate fuerte, este tipo va a venir con todo.

-¡Midowi cuidado!

-¿Cómo es posible que secuestraran a Murciélago-san, Pesche, Dondochakka y Nnoitra?

-¡Me da lo mismo si eres un ser perfecto o no! ¡Deja en paz a mis compañeros!

-¿N-Nell? ¿E-eres tú?

-Ustedes dos, quisiera que me expliquen que pasó aquí, ¡Y nada de mentirme como lo hicieron la otra vez!

Siguiente capitulo de El Portador de la Espada Azul: el Tigre blanco vs la Pantera y la Gamuza vs la Mariposa.

Por cierto, el próximo capitulo será completamente del lado de Midori, así que no habrá nada de Starrk y Lilynette.

Con todo eso dicho.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

No olviden dejar sus Reviews, me recuerdan que hay gente a la que le gusta leer lo que escribo y eso me alegra.

Que pacen feliz navidad y Dios los bendiga.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	8. Tigre vs Pantera y toro Gamuza vs Marip

El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Bleach no es de mi propiedad, este pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este Fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon, si eres menor de edad no deberías leer esto, pero como cada quien hace lo que quiere yo solo te digo

Ya te advertí, yo me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _Hola_ \- personaje pensando o leyendo.

- **Hola** \- ser superior o personaje comunicándose con algo.

- _ **Hola**_ \- ser superior pensando.

-*Hola*- espíritu de Zanpakuto hablando.

- _*Hola*_ \- espíritu de Zanpakuto pensando.

Capitulo 7: El Tigre blanco vs la Pantera y el toro, y la Gamuza vs la Mariposa.

-M-Muuu~ Mi-Midowi~ duelee~.

-Ya lo sé, Nell no pienses que no lo sé- mi voz salió empujada, como si las silabas se atorasen en mi garganta.

-Kuh Agh ¡Gah!

-Tsk por favor no hagas esos ruidos. Me ponen mal- apretando los dientes, cerré un ojo, con mi cabeza sintiéndose apretada por lo incomodo que estaba.

Oír semejantes ruidos guturales proviniendo de una niña...

-S-Se más amable estas siendo muy brusco.

-No puedo mis manos son grandes y tu trasero pequeño me cuesta mover los dedos correctamente- tragué saliva. Observando con mi ojo entreabierto el diminuto glúteo de la pequeña arrancar que me daba la espalda tendida en la arena.

Batallaba con mis ojos para que no se movieran más abajo.

-Gug ¡Kya~!- no llores por favor, esto me avergüenza más a mí que a ti.

-Resiste solo un poco más, ya casi termino.

-¡Hiii!- un suave chillido escapó de sus apretados labios- ten cuidado por favor me dolerá mucho si eres rápido.

-Y todavía más si soy lento- avisé, clavando con un mazo de diez toneladas el ojo en el centro del glúteo.

Si lo saco rápido, le dolerá menos. Lo siento, Nell; pero es por tu bien. Deseo que lo entiendas.

Acerqué mi mano izquierda al glúteo derecho de la pequeña que estaba debajo de mí y se tapaba su sonrojado semblante con las mangas de su ropa.

La apreté entre mis dedos índice y medio.

-Guuuhh - la sentí temblar, como un gatito con frio.

Descuida, esto termina ahora.

Moví ahora mi diestra a un pequeño bulto de piel que se elevó gracias a mi suave apretón, y con los respectivos primeros dedos de esa extremidad lo sujeté.

Más bien, sujeté lo que estaba enterrado en esa elevación de carne.

Chuck

¡Bingo!

Lo saqué de un tirón.

-¡Guaaaahhhhhhh!- y el alarido de dolor de Nell alcanzó la luna.

-No es para tanto. Es solo un pequeño guijarro- observé con cuidado la cosa que arranqué tan prestamente tras aproximarla al nivel de mi entrecejo.

Un pequeño trozo de roca en forma de espina.

-¡Hiii! ¡Hiii!- sus infantiles llantillos me hicieron verla.

-La próxima vez hazme caso cuando te diga que no me tapes al moverme. Este es tu castigo por no haberlo hecho- en lugar de consolarla, la amonesté, pero con un tono que no fuera demasiado severo ni demasiado manso, mientras arrojaba a un lado el guijarro puntiagudo.

Obviamente, no fue nada versátil para amainar su clamor en absoluto.

Ya hemos estado sumidos por alrededor de tres horas en la persecución del Adjuchas de aspecto felino.

Llamenme loco si quieren, pero juro que los gatos tienen sangre de ninjas. Son tan escurridizos como una sanguijuela y sigilosos como las mismas sombras, igual que los ninjas. En el Rukongai siempre me daban problemas cuando los perseguía para acariciarlos. Ahora hasta en Hueco Mundo es así. Si no es por eso, entonces debe ser que algo en mi aura los ahuyenta cuando me les acerco; pero no lo veo posible, le caigo bien a todos los animales con los que me cruzo (Excepto por las lombrices y grillos que me he comido).

Hace como quince minutos, Nell se puso inquieta por el aburrimiento de la persecución con resultados infructíferos que llevamos. Estuvo moviéndose en mi nuca incontrolablemente como una licuadora mientras yo avanzaba con Sonido.

Como es natural, le pedí que se detuviera porque me molestaba para moverme con comodidad; pero no me hizo caso. En su lugar, se puso a taparme los ojos con las manos.

No la regañé de inmediato, simplemente le pedí que apartara las manos y le di infinitas razones para hacerlo también.

Solo se rió y siguió tapándome.

Pero cuando estaba por hablarle con más fuerza, ocurrió lo que era seguro que ocurriría en vista de que no detuve mi Sonido a pesar de tener la visión obstruida.

Sip, me tropecé con una roca que sobresalía.

Y sip, Nell salió volando.

Afortunadamente cayó en la arena una arena que tenia pequeños trozos de piedra en ella, salidos de nosedonde.

Uno de los guijarros, el que había tenido entre mis dedos hace apenas unos instantes, se enterró en su glúteo.

Ella empezó a llorar mientras me rogaba entre mocos que se lo sacara.

En vez de decirle que lo hiciera ella misma a modo de castigo, la ayudé conociendo que ambos compartíamos la culpa. Ella por inquieta, y yo por no parar en el momento que me tapó.

Lo que conllevó a una incómoda experiencia para ella y para mí en donde Nell tuvo que enseñarme su trasero para que yo extrajera la espina de piedra.

Por cierto, aprendí que Nell no lleva NADA debajo.

Ni siquiera un taparrabos o un calzón improvisado con pieles.

Está expuesta Allí .

Bien. Fueron como diez intentos antes de conseguir desenterrar el guijarro. Diez intentos donde las lamentaciones de Nell inundaron este desierto infinito.

Al onceavo pude hacerlo.

Bueno, como dicen por allí, La onceava es la vencida

 **-Nadie dice eso-** Era un chiste carajo. 

Una vez más regañé a Nell y me puse de pie, pues andaba en cuclillas.

No me amonesté a mi porque sentí que ese desagradable momento había sido mi propio castigo.

Observé el horizonte con mis esmeraldas entrecerradas.

Noté que, aun sacando gimoteos y con su ropa ya tapándole correctamente la zona inferior, Nell vino a mi costado.

-Pudo ser peor, Nell. Entiende eso. Vamos, sube a mi espalda- viendo que si no hacia algo seguiría llorando y el Adjuchas se alejaría todavía más de nosotros, decidí sonreírle y hablar con un tono más amable; pero no sirvió ni para calmarla un poquito-Uff ok, Nell- me acerqué a ella acuclillándome de nuevo.

-Huh ¿Hmm?- apartó ligeramente sus manos de sus ojos (Se los tapaba mientras lloraba) y me miró.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? Las niñas lindas no lloran- le sequé las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-¡Guhhhh! ¡Entonces Nell es una niña fea!- Pfff me estás complicando más el asunto pequeña. Tienes mente de niña, pero colabora conmigo por favor.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Nell es una niña muy linda, ya te lo dije!- al mismo momento en que le recordaba el juicio que hice de su aspecto en el pasado, la agarré de la cintura y separé sus pies de la arena. Comencé a darle vueltas entonces, en busca de su risa.

Nop, no sirvió nadita de nada.

-Ok, veamos - la bajé e hice contacto visual con las manos en jarra- ¿Qué quieres para dejar de llorar?- el camino de la negociación. John siempre lo usaba con Zack y conmigo cuando lo molestábamos hasta que sobraba su fastidio.

Y siempre salíamos beneficiados.

-¡Quiero que Midowi me bese en los labios!- exclamó, aun con lagrimas pero con una sonrisa anhelante.

-Rechazado- tono cortante, ojos saltones, espasmos musculares en el rostro. Me sacó una petición imposible y sorprendente desde el inicio.

Durante el trayecto en la persecución esta niña me estuvo haciendo mil millones de preguntas sobre las cosas que se hacen en el matrimonio.

Yo, queriendo mantener un poco de su inocencia todavía, le hablé de todo salvo por las cosas que tenían que ver con Ese compromiso marital.

Si, ese que ustedes están pensando.

-Muuuhhhh - cruzándose de brazos, volvió a lagrimear y a gimotear.

Ahora está fingiendo, o eso creo. Llorar sin ganas no es tan fácil.

-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa menos eso- espeté claramente, evitando encontrar otra petición de la misma calaña.

-¡Solo quiero un beso de Midowi!- inflando los mofletes y señalando sus labios, vociferó.

Face palm

¡Silver, ayúdame!

 **-A mi ni me preguntes. Negociar con infantes no está en mi zona de capacidades-** ¡Me lleva la !

Tendré que recurrir al plan J.

 **-Eps, ¿J? ¿Qué pasó con todos los demás antes de ese?**

Esos no son para menores.

 **-¿Qué no dijiste antes que podía no tener la edad de una niña?**

También dije que su apariencia y forma de ser era la de una.

Me niego firmemente a emplear esos métodos con alguien así.

-Nell- la llamé, cambiando mi gesto a un rostro gentil, certificado para ganarse la confianza de un niño.

-¿Mu?- hizo un ruidillo al poner su mirada sobre la mía.

-¡Cosquillas!

En un lapso de tiempo que le negó cualquier tipo de respuesta, mis manos volaron a su barriga y se sacudieron y retorcieron en la superficie. El tacto rápido con el camisón verde que traía llegó hasta su piel, ya que se puso a reír como loca.

Buscó apartarse, pero no lo permití. Con una mano, detuve su retroceso tomándola de la cintura; con la otra, proseguí sin parar un segundo con mi primera acción.

Decidí detenerme cuando las lágrimas de risa se asomaron por sus comisuras visuales.

La dejé allí, torciendo su cuerpo en carcajadas residuales encima de la arena.

Lo admito, eso fue divertido.

 **-¿Eres un sádico acaso?-** solo fue hacerle cosquillas, no entiendo por qué dices eso.

-En vista de que se te borró la tristeza- hablé, señalando sus carcajadillas y sonrisa, que yo provoqué- ¿Te parece si seguimos?

Mi rango de detección de reiatsu, ahora mismo lo utilizo al máximo y cubre un radio de algunos miles de kilómetros; no obstante, hay un límite que pronto alcanzaré si no atrapamos a ese Hollow.

Debo volver antes de eso o me perderé y seré incapaz de hacerlo después.

Sin dejar que Nell me respondiera, la tomé; la puse bajo mi brazo y reinicié el movimiento.

-¡Midowi, estoy incomoda!- Nell protestó por la manera en que la cargaba.

-Considéralo tu ultimo castigo por hacer que nos atrasáramos en la persecución- contesté tranquilamente, sin perder de vista el rumbo.

-¡Muuu!- con un puchero, soltó un ruidito de ira.

Quéjate todo lo que quieras. Lo dije antes, si no enseño desde ya a mis subordinados a escuchar, será un dolor de cabeza luego.

Aunque seguía en mi rango, ese Hollow gato se aleja más y más.

Me sorprende eso. Estoy usando toda mi velocidad disponible en mi estado suprimido actual; pero resulta que estando con la cabeza clara es mucho más veloz que yo.

Supongo que, en el fondo, sí soy algo soberbio respecto a mi capacidad. Supongo que no soy tan humilde en verdad.

-¿Tendré que usarla si quiero lograrlo?- suspiré, soltando esas preguntas dirigidas a la nada.

-¿Qué?- la pequeña arrancar bajo mi brazo soltó palabras intrigadas.

No me gusta, puedo aguantar si es solo una pequeña parte; pero usándola completa me da picazón.

 **-No seas chillón. Además, dices eso pero te diviertes mucho con el impulso que te da.**

Y como siempre, mi comentarista interno no puede guardarse sus opiniones.

 **-Ohhhh. Lo siento. ¿El nene está de mal humor?-** deberían de darte un premio por sarcasmo **\- Ojojo** , **¿Eso crees?**

Estaba siendo sarcástico.

Me llevé la mano del brazo que tenía libre a la cara.

¿Debería o no debería?

 **-La indecisión te puede costar la vida en el campo de batalla, ¿Sabías?**

Pero no estoy en el campo de batalla, ¿Sabías?

 **-Estas en Hueco Mundo, aquí cualquier lugar es un campo de batalla, ¿Sabías?**

Y parece que los Hollows de todo el lugar se esfumaron como humo, ¿Sabías?

Hmp, punto para mí.

Segundos después de mi victoria interna, decidí retirar la mano. Prefiero ahorrar poder Hollow para algo más importante.

Usaré el otro método de reserva.

Me detuve de sopetón entonces.

No quería usar esto porque Nell está conmigo, pero si no lo uso, lo perderemos.

-¿Midowi?- Nell me miró, luciendo extrañeza por mi abrupto freno.

No respondí.

No la miré.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y me concentré.

Espero que no le afecte.

-¡Shunko!

Mi espalda y brazos.

Mi área lumbar y codos.

Mis piernas y manos.

Un manto electrizante, de blanco impoluto y extremos celestes emergió con furiosa celeridad en cada tira de piel de los mencionados puntos.

Con un aura semejante a un fuego níveo rodeándome, sentí mis músculos adquirir grosor y mi cuerpo afirmarse como una estatua de acero.

Shunko.

Una habilidad oriunda de la antigua era donde los reyes del Alma y Vacío coexistían aún.

En el rango elite de las técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, es la mescla absoluta entre el Hakuda y el Kido con un equilibrio prácticamente impecable y una extremada elevación de la fuerza.

Así como un costo físico tan considerable como el aumento proporcionado.

Movimientos rápidos, precisos y certeros son los preferidos en el menú con el Shunko. 

-¡Wow!- Nell, en un arranque de asombro, exclamó.

Si, lo sé, me tengo que ver genial en este estado.

Doblé mis rodillas, y sin decir nada, me impulsé con Sonido una vez más hacia adelante.

-¡Gaahhhh!- ¡Tapate los ojos, se te secaran si los tienes abiertos!

¿La velocidad del sonido?

Pffff eso se convierte en anti-velocidad frente a mí ahora.

Hasta este día, salvo por Silver, no he conocido a alguien que pueda rivalizar conmigo en velocidad mientras uso Shunko.

Allí, con mis ojos puestos en el camino invisible que tracé con mi mente, contemplé como todo se distorsionó por mi velocidad.

Todo iba tan rápido que no podía verlo. La arena, las dunas que pasaba, las piedras; esas formaciones blancas que parecen arboles.

Como una nave espacial al activar la hipervelocidad.

En momentos como este, pudo sentir que no hay nadie más rápido que yo.

No excluyo al gato Adjuchas en esa afirmación.

Solo necesito tiempo para alcanzarlo ahora.

El problema es, que solo puedo durar así por media hora.

He practicado el Shunko al grado en que lo domino perfectamente; pero esa perfección viene con un desgaste bestial. Si no lo alcanzo antes de media hora, no me podré mover más por algún tiempo.

Pero ahora mismo estoy usando la versión más imperfecta.

El uso del Shunko está bastante limitado por la vestimenta que usas.

Necesitas que tu ropa deje al descubierto los hombros y la espalda.

Obviamente, la piel que estoy usando cubre ambos como una manta. Por eso, ahora mismo no puedo usar la versión perfeccionada; sino esta.

Con esos pensamientos volando en mi cabeza, continué corriendo por al menos quince minutos más cuando algo sorpresivo acaeció.

En mi radar de reiatsu, una nueva presencia Hollow se presentó.

Bastante débil, como un chispa que cae a la nada y cuya luz va muriendo en el descenso.

Su línea vital estaba al borde de ser cortada.

Inmediatamente noté como el Adjuchas gato estalló en rapidez, acortando en un lapso menor la distancia con aquella presencia.

Nada tan sorprendente como pensar que quien creías que estaba dándolo todo de sí en una acción en realidad tenía más que explotar.

Tan rápido como su avance, llegó su paro.

Pero no pareció que se lo quisiera comer, ya que estando diez segundos bastante cerca de él, su chispa no se esfumó.

Mencionó que tenía un grupo.

¿Será que esa chispa moribunda es uno de los miembros?

La gran mayoría denlos Hollows se reúnen en grupos medianos y grandes, particularmente los débiles, con el fin de cazar presas de mayor tamaño y poder que ellos.

El tan ambicionado deseo de Starrk y Lilynette. Deseo que les concederé, algún día.

Algún día

Espero que Algún día sea pronto la verdad, porque no creo ser capaz de vagar por décadas en este mundo buscando y reuniendo Hollows de apoco.

 **-Lo mismo digo, no tienes tiempo para eso, créeme.**

Sabes, a veces me pregunto qué cosas sabes que pasarán en el futuro.

 **-¿Sabes lo que es un Neurofono Subdermal?-** su pregunta me sacó un ¿Qué? en voz alta, cosa que hizo a Nell verme con fijeza.

¿Qué es eso?

 **-Exacto, a veces, es mejor la ignorancia que el conocimiento mi pequeño discípulo. Si de buenas a primeras te digo las cosas que se te vienen, créeme que desistirías de tu deber y preferirías ir en busca de tu otra meta, que por cierto; sigo pensando deberías pensar más en ello.**

Y yo te sigo diciendo que no entiendo porque no te gusta. Si me vuelvo actor porno seguro que triunfo. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo bueno que estoy?

 **-Se necesita más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo fuerte. Tus habilidades para complacer a una mujer están al nivel** **de un puberto.**

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de lo que pasó con AoiTenshi y la cara de placer que tenía aquella vez? ¿Hmm?

 **-Placer fingido. En verdad estaba deseando que dejaras de apretarle los pechos con tanta suavidad. Un consejo, ser tan caballero no es bueno; y ser tan bárbaro tampoco lo es.**

Y haber, ¿Qué dices del que me pidiera más cada vez que terminábamos una ronda?

 **-Fue porque** **la muy ilusa creyó que mejorarías con cada ronda. Se desilusionó mucho cuando comprobó lo contrario.**

Y ¿Y qué hay de todos los orgasmos que tuvo?

 **-Tú aprendiste a dominar el dolor de tu cuerpo con la mente y otras cosas parecidas. ¿Crees que ella no puede hacer lo mismo para controlar sus orgasmos?**

Sentí como mi confianza decayó varios kilómetros.

 **-Lo que ella buscó evitar al no corregirte y aguantarse eso. A modo de consolación, se sintió feliz de que pudieron compartir ese momento aunque quedó más insatisfecha que una mujer japonesa con un estudiante de secundaria.**

Kuh ¿Are? ¿Qué tienen que ver con esto?

 **-¿No te lo enseñé antes? Los hombres japoneses tienen micropenes. Con algo así, ya te imaginas lo insatisfechas que quedarían las mujeres japonesas si llegaran a acostarse con ellos. Un montón de principiantes de equipo pequeño, la pesadilla de una mujer en la cama.**

oye, ¿Tú crees que por eso los que dibujan manga hentay suelen poner a los hombres con Paquetes talla grande ?

 **-Entonces si prestabas atención a esas cosas. Hmp, ahora por fin puedo decir sin problemas que eres un pervertido.**

¿Eing? ¿Cuántos hombres no venHentay? ¿Cuántos de los que leen esta historia no han visto hentay en sus vidas? ¿Entonces casi todos los hombres son pervertidos por ver esas cosas?

 **-Depende. Si les gustan las milf o las que parecen de su edad, son normales. Si les gustan las lolis y los tentáculos, son enfermos y pervertidos. Si les gusta el Yahoi o el Yuri, sus gustos son más o menos normales; a menos que los que lo vean sean del mismo sexo que quienes protagonizan esos hentays. Los que disfruten ver el resto de los tipos de hentay, son o raritos o gente que te puedas encontrar fácilmente en la calle.**

Una pregunta, ¿Qué pasa con los tipos que les gustan las chicas monstruo?

 **-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso tienes fetiche de monstruos?**

Por curiosidad.

 **\- bueno, esos están entre enfermos y pervertidos.** (N/A: no lo escuchen, es un mente cerrada que no sabe valorar la calidad [Dirigido a todos los que hayan visto Monster Musume y les gusta])

Pff deberías aprender a valorar lo bueno.

 **-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, tienes fetiche de monstruo! ¡Enfermo!**

Hey, las imágenes que hiciste que AoiTenshi me mostrara cuando me enseñaban eran de calidad. Las chicas centauro y lamias son aparte, pero vamos a ver; las chicas Minotauro, fauno y sátiro estaban buenas, ¡Reconócelo!

 **-Tsk estos enfermos de hoy en día.**

¿Sabes qué?, ¡Olvídalo! Prefiero dejarlo por la paz.

 **-¿Es tu excusa al saber que tengo razón? Hentay-kun** (N/A: traducción: Pervertido-kun)

¡Vete a la mierda!

 **-Tú por delante para que no me pierda.**

Y cuando estaba por decirle algo más al imbécil que tengo por maestro, una típica enseñanza que se le suele dar a los niños volvió a mi mente poco después de que Nell gritara mi nombre.

Mira por donde caminas

Nell intentó avisarme a tiempo con su grito, pero fue muy tarde.

Mi pie chocó con algo mientras usaba Sonido, y a la velocidad con la que me movía, sencillamente sufrí un gran tropezón.

Cometí dos errores en ese corto tiempo.

El primero, no ver por dónde iba.

El segundo, tener la boca abierta cuando mi cuerpo se deslizaba sobre la arena después de tropezar.

Suficiente arena para llenar un pequeño saco fue mi comida del día.

Por lo menos mis problemas de sabor se irán un rato.

Levantándome del suelo, me sacudí el polvo y miré a mi costado.

Nell estaba allí, escupiendo arena con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Así que ella también ¿Eh?

-Kuhh- me sobresalté con una voz dolorida que sonaba a mi otro costado.

Mi detección de reiatsu, como el Shunko, se desactivaron por el tropiezo repentino, pero con eso se encendió otra vez.

La misma chispa agonizante que sentí antes y la del Adjuchas gato.

Parece que Nell y yo llegamos a la meta sin que yo me diese cuenta.

Menuda llegada más particular.

Girando mi cuello, el dueño de esa presencia entró a mi vista.

¡Tremendos cuernos tiene!

Parece que puedes ensartar a dos hombres con solo uno de ellos.

Es grande. Posiblemente unos tres metros aproximadamente. Pezuñas, cuerpo blanco y robusto, una cabellera rubia como la de alicia en el pais de las maravillas...

Con solo su apariencia, y mis conocimientos; puedo decir que es un toro, un toro Adjuchas.

Pero uno muy herido.

Creo que lo único intacto de él son sus cuernos; pero todo lo demás está vuelto mierda.

Le faltaban dos patas delanteras.

La cola.

Tenía una incisión profusa que le circulaba desde la zona lumbar hasta la abdominal, como un corte hecho por una daga después de apuñalar y deslizarse.

Gran parte de su máscara estaba quebrada y lo sobrante agrietado.

El pelo rubio de su cabellera fue quemado a la mitad, probablemente por obra de un Cero.

Un poco debajo de su garganta hay tres laceraciones horizontales, mucho más amables que la que hay en la zona baja de su frente y espalda por lo que más bien son rasguños.

Tiene un par de agujeros en sus muslos. Iguales a su agujero Hollow, pero con una cascada de sangre seca bajándole hasta las pantorrillas.

Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza y su respiración es agitada. Cien por ciento de acuerdo en que es por el dolor horripilante que lo hacen padecer sus heridas.

Mi diagnostico como médico sin diploma: es sorprendente que siga vivo con todo eso.

Pero no creo que dure mucho más, lo mejor será darle una manita.

Espero que sea más tranquilo que el otro.

Y hablando de ese gato

-¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Creo fue con él con quien tropecé hace un momento. Lo digo por una marca semejante a una pisada que tiene plasmada en HD en el lomo.

Tal vez no fue un tropiezo del todo y en cambio fue más como un resbalón; pero lo sentí como que me tropezaba.

Será un misterio.

Parece que recién se da cuenta de mi cercanía con este toro Adjuchas, pues saltó a mi espalda con sus garras listas para hacerme ensalada de carne.

Obviamente, no lo dejaré hacerlo.

Simple y fácilmente, me di la vuelta, presurosamente lo tomé de su máscara, escapando hábilmente de los colmillos, y lo arrojé lejos.

Una forma de darme un pequeño espacio de tiempo y usar el Kaido.

Miré al toro medio muerto y llevé mis manos a su costado con velocidad.

De inmediato, lo cubrí con una barrera de Kaido.

Poniéndole medio corazón al asunto, logré cerrar sus heridas más leves en poco tiempo y regenerar sus patas; pero las laceraciones y heridas más graves solo pude aliviarlas lo suficiente para que no supusieran un riesgo.

¿Por qué no pude tratar las últimas hasta borrarlas?

Bueno, los gatos suelen caer de pie en casi todas las ocasiones.

ZAS

Y sus garras, dependiendo del tamaño y filo, pueden causar desde rasguños hasta incisiones mortales.

Ahora, por ejemplo, uno de mis brazos fue arrebatado.

No grité ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que abrí los ojos con pasmo.

¿Cómo fue que bajé la guardia lo bastante para que me costara el brazo?

 **-No lo hiciste, el desapareció su firma espiritual por un segundo-** al hablar Silver, yo observé con cuidado al Hollow gato.

¿Será su habilidad especial como Hollow? Si de eso se trata, posiblemente en que requiera estar concentrado para usarla.

No la usó en nuestra lucha anterior. De allí tal suposición.

El pareció darse cuenta de algo entonces, pues alzó las orejas y afirmó la cola, como una antena de radio.

-¡Tu! ¡Eres el tipo de antes!- ojojojo, que me recuerdes después de varias horas ciertamente es normal.

-¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo van tus heridas?- con algunos gestos exagerados y vos alta, hablé con broma e ironía.

El gruñó, encogiéndose donde estaba en posición de caza.

-Maldito, ¿Acaso me seguiste?- que perspicaz, o no. Es fácil llegar a esa deducción.

-Pues sip. Había algo que quería decirte pero - fue allí cuando rompió la pose de cacería al dar un violentamente un brinco sobre mí, con toda la sed de sangre impregnada en sus ojos y colmillos.

Que poco cortés, ¡Deja que termine de hablar y después trata de matarme!

Me hice a un lado y permití que sus garras pasaran por donde había estado.

Me dieron ganas de gritar ¡Ole! pero no lo hice.

Me lo guardaré para después si ese toro resulta ser hostil.

\- te fuiste antes de que pudiera. Ahora, si eres tan amable de tranquilizarte para que podamos hablar con calma- esquivé otro ataque suyo tras acabar mi oración anterior y dar esas palabras.

Un momento ¿Esas no fueron acaso las mismas palabras que le dije cuando hablamos hace horas?

Zas

Evité por los pelos la garra que buscaba desgarrar mi garganta inclinándome un poco hacia atrás; pero manteniendo mis pies inamovibles en la arena.

Pam

-Ya que pareces necesitar un calmante o algo- comenté, después de asentarle un potente rodillazo en el centro de la panza que lo dejó sin aire, y lo hizo caer al suelo a retorcerse.

Como no parecía querer colaborar, me vi en la penosa necesidad de forzarlo.

-Kuh ¡GRRAAAAA-aggg!- su rugido allí en el piso fue amansado por un pisotón que le di en el cráneo, agrietando la máscara ligeramente.

-Silencioso caes mejor ¿Te lo han dicho, Gato-san?

Parece que la forma en que lo llamé causó un efecto desagradable en él, puesto que vociferó tras clavar sus ojos en los míos, aun estando su cabeza bajo mi pie.

-¡Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! ¡El futuro Rey de Hueco Mundo después de que conquiste Las Noches! ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidarlo!- su rugido me hizo zumbar mis oídos.

¿Hmm?

¿Las Noches? ¿Rey de Hueco Mundo?

Lo primero me puso dubitativo, pues ya había escuchado las palabras Las Noches de boca de Nell.

Pero se me pasó con la ironía que me invadió al oír lo segundo.

Hmp ¿Cuántos serán los Hollows que han dicho lo mismo que este tipo?

El numero debe ser incalculable.

-Ya veo, un gusto entonces, Grimmjow-san- sonreí, haciendo el ademan de saludo.

Fui contestado con otro bramido irascible.

Si llego a reclutar a este sujeto será un cardillo entre las nalgas si es que este es su temperamento habitual.

-¡Midowi, cuidado!- por primera vez desde que los alcanzamos, oí que Nell habló desde donde estaba.

Chuck

-¡ !- fui tomado por sorpresa cuando un objeto largo y puntiagudo salió de mi abdomen en una efusión de liquido carmesí.

Por la forma y el color del objeto, averigüé que era en menos de dos segundos.

Observando detrás de mí, me encontré con que el toro Adjuchas al que le salve la vida me había corneado con una de sus protuberancias picudas (¡Gusano malagradecido, igual que el gato!).

La piel que traía puesta se dañó y manchó con mi sangre.

¡Dejen de arruinar mis ropas! No voy a conseguir otras tan fácilmente, fijo.

-¡UUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!- con ese estridente mugido,me levantódel suelo y me puso de cara a la luna.

El efecto que tuvo fue que, con ayuda de la gravedad, me hundí más en su cuerno.

-¡Yylfordt!- Grimmjow-san rugió en sorpresa, acercándose al toro.

-Grimmjow- el toro que me empalaba se notó igual de sobrecogido, y temeroso- ¿E-Estas en tus sentidos otra vez?- preguntó lo obvio.

-¿En mis sentidos? Yylfordt, ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió!? En un momento estaba contigo y con los otros y después estaba tirado en la tierra con ese tipo de allí- señalándome con su cola- ¿Dónde están Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem y Di Roy?

Parece que no prestó verdadera atención a mi nombre cuando se lo dije, o solo me llama como quiere.

-Ya veo, no lo recuerdas- observé como tragó saliva, luciendo una clara dificultad para hablar- Los chicos ellos - otra vez tragó, más grueso que antes.

-¿Qué? ¡Escupe!- gritó, con aire exasperado.

-Glup ellos fueron devorados- confesó.

Cuando esa información alcanzó mis oídos, supe lo que había pasado; pero con Grimmjow-san se nota que fue diferente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como no los había visto desde que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué?- tono bajo, incrédulo- ¿Qué dijiste?- interrogó una vez más.

-Ellos fueron devorados Grimmjow

Esas palabras fueron como un botón. Al ser empleadas, el Adjuchas gato que había preguntado rugió con tanta fuerza, que dudé de si su Hierro llegaba hasta su garganta.

-¿¡Quien lo hizo!?- se acercó más al toro, con sus ojos mortalmente sedientos de sangre- ¿¡Quien fue el maldito que se atrevió!? ¡Lo despedazaré!

Pura furia en cada silaba.

-P-pues

-¡DÍMELO!- le exigió con un rugido cuya intensidad me forzó a cerrar un ojo.

\- - el toro lo miró, y exhaló profundamente, tanto que pareció votar todo el aire en su cuerpo- Fuiste fuiste tú, Grimmjow.

Eso claramente lo agarró desprevenido.

-¿eh?- el mismo tono bajo de antes.

-Tu no pudiste soportar el hambre que tenias y te descontrolaste- su voz sonaba algo triste, y miedosa, acompañada de temblores corporales- nos atacaste devoraste a Edrad, Nakeem y Di Roy. Me ibas a devorar a mí, pero Shawlong se interpuso y trató de hacer que reaccionaras, pero su destino fue el mismo- tomó aire- que yo siga vivo fue un milagro sin duda- no lo fue, yo te salvé- cuando estabas por devorarme, te detuviste y miraste a la distancia. Olisqueaste algo y luego te fuiste corriendo a toda velocidad.

Su relato nos provocó reacciones distintas a ambos.

Grimmjow-san estaba con una expresión perpleja y la mirada gacha. Yo por mi parte, estaba pensativo por la ultima parte de su narración.

 **-Creo que es justo lo que estas pensando, Midori.**

Lo sé, Silver.

Grimmjow-san parece tener un extraordinario sentido del olfato.

Pudo ubicar a este Adjuchas llamado Yylfordt desde donde estábamos peleando, a una distancia de tres horas.

Esto es solo una suposición, pero quizás también pueda olfatear el reiatsu.

Silver me dijo que en el pasado habían muchos Hollows que podían hacerlo, quizás Grimmjow-san sea como ellos en eso.

Lo mire como lo mire, y no es por alardear, yo soy la mayor fuente reiatsu en muchos kilómetros, quizás más, incluso conteniéndome.

Es muy probable que deseara devorarme por mi Reiryoku (Los Hollows en frenesí de hambre se ven muy atraídos por fuentes altas de energía espiritual), así que fue a perseguirme.

Si es así, entonces vaya.

Starrk dijo que el poder hacía que él y Lilynette sufrieran la soledad; sin embargo, yo atraje a un Hollow con el mío.

Más ironía no puede haber.

Sumido en mis cavilaciones, por un momento olvidé a la cuarta persona presente aquí, quien recién hace pocos minutos hizo notar su presencia.

Y cuando me acordé, fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Suelta a Midowi!- me alarmé profusamente cuando vi a Nell correr a donde este Adjuchas Yylfordt con lagrimones y flujo nasal deslizándosele por la cara- ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

Tal cual como al conocernos, empezó a darle muchos golpeas a Yylfordt en una de sus patas. Con exactamente los mismos resultados.

La piel de Yylfordt limpia de cualquier rasguño y los puños de Nell bañados con su propia sangre.

Que recuerdos. Pero esta vez no me parece tan formidable su actuar, sino más bien súper imprudente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasamocosa?- el toro blanco que me tenía en su cuerno le dio una patada a Nell, más en plan de apartarla que de lastimarla, ya que no pareció recibir suficiente daño para ser preocupante; pero la arrojó unos pocos metros sobre la arena.

Ella cayó de cara en el blanco pálido que cubría el suelo de Hueco Mundo.

Espero que haya cerrado la boca, no como antes.

-Hey, ¿Quién carajos eres? Tu reiatsu está muy raro- ¿También puede sentir esa anomalía en su cabeza? Grimmjow-san es interesante.

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué pasa?- el toro inquirió al gato.

Él lo miró, con unos ojos que claramente recitaban ¿Que no lo ves, torpe?

-Su Reiryoku, tiene una fuga en la cabeza. Pero tiene mucho en su interior- le explicó.

¡Ah! Olvidé decirlo en el momento, pero otra cosa que me extrañó cuando verifiqué el tamaño de las energías Hollow y Shinigami de Nell fue que noté una gran cantidad de energía espiritual en su interior.

 **-¡Idiota! ¿¡Como se te olvidó mencionar eso al público!?-** ay, no grites Silver. Mis oídos están bien, y tu voz suena directamente en mi cerebro ¿No te lo he dicho ya?

-¿Enserio?- Kuh, se siente extraño cuando mueve su cabeza. Su cuerno se mueve en mis órganos. 

Yylfordt fijó su vista en Nell.

Y noté en sus ojos un brillo peligroso.

Un brillo hambriento.

Sip, es mi señal para actuar. Mucho tiempo descansando.

Llevé mi mano al punto donde su cuerno se entierra en mi espalda.

CRACK

-¡UUOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!

Haciendo lo que pude para sujetarlo con la diferencia de tamaños existente, apreté con algo de fuerza y pulvericé esa zona de la protuberancia.

El grito de dolor de Yylfordt tocó la luna.

Cayendo de pie, lo miré y le sonreí.

-Disculpa la brutalidad, pero fue lo más rápido que pensé para liberarme de tu cuerno- el resto de la puntiaguda extensión continuaba en mi cuerpo, por lo cual me la saqué como si fuese solo un adorno fastidioso.

El agujero de mi pecho por un momento tuvo un vecino en el piso inferior, pero mi regeneración de Hollow hizo su trabajo.

El pasmo de Yylfordt no demoró en aparecerse en su cara.

Bueno, más bien sería raro si no tuviese tal reacción.

Al igual que el pasmo, una postura de combate también emergió en su cuerpo.

No obstante, la voz de Grimmjow-san resonó.

-¡Quédate donde estas, Yylfordt! ¡Este sujeto no es para un debilucho como tú!- el acortó la distancia que lo separaba del toro y se puso entre él y yo- ¡Yo lo mataré, el y yo tenemos un combate pendiente!

¿¡Arch!?

¿De qué está hablando?

-Siéntete orgulloso, ¡El futuro rey de Hueco Mundo te reconoce como un peldaño más en su camino! ¡Eres la última victoria que necesito para enfrentarme al viejo esqueleto!

¿Ahh?

¿Última victoria?

¿Viejo esqueleto?

-¿De me estás hablando?- finalmente, exterioricé mi confusión en esas cuatro palabras.

Pero como ya anticipé en mi mente, me atacó en vez de responderme con palabras.

De un salto, lo esquivé.

Opté por quedarme flotando en el aire y hablar desde allí, con la ligera esperanza de que no sepa hacerlo él.

-¿Podrías parar tus agresiones y escucharme?- me molesta de verdad el que me esté interrumpiendo a cada rato con sus ataques.

-¡Baja aquí y pelea, cobarde!- ¡No caeré en eso! , se lo dije claramente desde donde estaba- ¡Si no quieres bajar, entonces te haré bajar!

Cambió su línea de visión de mi, a mi pequeña compañera arrancar aun tirada en la arena.

¿Acaso está inconsciente? No se ha movido de donde está o se ha incorporado.

Ese golpe no pudo ser más fuerte de lo que pareció, ¿Verdad?

-¡GRAAAAAAAA!- sabiendo sus intenciones, yo ya me había puesto en movimiento antes de que soltara ese alarido.

Con Sonido, llegué a donde Nell; la cargué, la acomodé en mi espalda dentro de mi piel de tal forma que no se caería y subí otra vez.

Grimmjow-san solo alcanzó a cortar la arena.

-Para que intentes herir a un niño sin vacilar. Que monstruo- comenté.

Ni siquiera yo podría hacer eso a menos que no tuviese otra opción.

-¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!- el nuevo rugido vino de la mano con la formación de un Cero.

¡Kuh! ¡Se acabó!

Fiush

PUM

Como un asteroide, descendí con los pies extendidos al Adjuchas gato, lo bastante acelerado como para que no evadiera.

Mis pies se enterraron en su lomo, y su panza se enterró en la arena.

Salió mucha sangre de su boca. Espero no haberme pasado.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura- me presenté otra vez desde su lomo- por lo que he oído hasta ahora, te llamas Grimmjow. Si no es molestia, quisiera hablar contigo, Grimmjow-san.

-¡UOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-También es un gusto conocerte. Creo que tu nombre era Yylfordt. Ya debiste oír mi nombre. Al igual que con Grimmjow-san, quisiera poder hablar contigo.

Consciente de la envestida del ahora toro de cuerno y medio, le arrojé un golpe con mi puño cerrado a la zona entre sus protuberancias.

Pam

Por su forma de caminar ahora, que parece sin equilibrio, veo que lo mareé.

Perfecto.

Con la misma mano, lo tomé por el cuerno y lo forcé a arrodillarse en la arena.

Tratar con tipos violentos solo es posible si manejas el idioma que ellos. Así fue con Nnoitra.

-Ahora, ya que están tan colaborativos- me reí internamente de mis palabras sarcásticas- Déjenme explicar. Verán

Zas

Abrí los ojos de par en par al sentir mi pecho ser herido por las cuchillas curvas que eran las garras de Grimmjow-san.

No solo mi piel, mis costillas también.

Me alegro de no tener corazón o hubiera sido peligroso.

Pero creo que lastimó mis pulmones.

Tsk, debí tener más cuidado con sus patas y no concentrarme solo en inmovilizar su lomo.

Lo tomé de la máscara con mi mano libre y lo hice colisionar conYylfordt-san.

Su gran espalda parece dura, no creo que fuese una mala opción.

-Quisiera que mostraran un poco de educación- incluso Pesche y Dondochakka eran más educados- ¿Sus madres no les enseñaron a no interrumpir a otros?

El sarcasmo fuerte y con deseo humorístico, así como unas manos en jarra.

-¡GRRRAAAAAAA!- Grimmjow-san se incorporó ágilmente y me rugió, pero ahora pareció más precavido, ya que en lugar de saltar ora vez con deseos homicidas se encogió donde estaba, como concentrándose en su defensa.

-Escucha- hice el gesto de rendición con mis dos manos- no quiero pelear contigo. Solo quiero pedirles algo.

-Grrrrr- tsk, ¿Qué te pasa que no me quieres oír?

No voy a postergar esto más, me seguirá atacando y no me dejará decirlo:

-Dime, ¿Te gustaría pelear contra los Shinigamis?- vi ojos similares entre los de este tipo y Nnoitra. Ojos de adicto a la violencia.

¡Soy el puto Sherlock Holmes! Mi deducción fué 100% correcta.

El levantó las orejas y sus ojos cambiaron a unos de interés.

\- ¿Qué dices?- sin bajar la guardia, lanzó esa interrogante.

Mil puntos.

-¿Grimmjow?- el toro Adjuchas, Yylfordt-san miró a Grimmjow-san con aire pasmado.

¿El es así de sordo con todos los enemigos?

¿Acaso es la primera vez que lo ve prestando atención a las palabras de alguien a quien se enfrenta?

Por sus ojos, deduje esas razones. Un 85% seguro de que estoy en lo cierto.

-Habla, ¿Qué dices de los Shinigamis?- ¿Perdón? Si no es molestia, ¿Podrías dejar de sacar ese aire arrogante al hablarme? Si es que el mundo no se acaba si llegas a hacerlo.

-Lo que oyes. ¿Te gustaría la oportunidad de despedazar a los Shinigamis pieza por pieza?- decidí meterme en su juego y decir palabras más feroces.

\- - el interés aumentó en sus ojos.

-Grimmjow, podría ser una trampa para que bajes la guardia- ¿Desconfías de mí? ¿Incluso cuando fui yo quien arrancó tu trasero de las manos de la muerte? Si lo hubieras visto ¿Que dirías ahora?

-Cierra el pico, Yylfordt- Pfff, me pregunto ¿Qué tanta simpatía le tiene este sujeto?

-Sí, señor- inesperadamente, actuó sumiso y respetuoso con el. Igual que un súbdito a su rey.

¿Acaso el era el líder de su grupo antes de que se los comiera? Aun si lo fue, ¿Qué hizo para que lo trate con semejantes pompas?

-Bastardo, sigue hablando- me lo dice a mí.

-Me llamo Midori. Y se trata de algo muy simple. En este momento estoy reuniendo Hollows con el fin de obtener un ejército apto para combatir a la Sociedad de Almas. Tienes un nivel considerable y tu compañero también, así que me gustaría pedirles que se me unieran- le sonreí, extendiendo las manos a los lados como todo un orador.

El silencio recayó sobre nosotros en ese instante.

Grimmjow-san abandonó por completo su guardia y solo me miraba con una expresión en blanco.

Yylfordt miraba seriamente entre Grimmjow-san y yo.

Nell a mi espalda comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia.

Se frotaba los ojos, como si despertase de una siesta.

Pequeña y tierna, una niña linda y casi inocente.

Digo Casi porque sabe del sexo y ya está hablando de besos.

Entonces pareció despertarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Grimmjow-san soltó una estentórea risotada.

-¿Uhh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- intenté fingir una sonrisa ante su acción inesperada. Aunque interiormente sentía que se burlaba de mí, cosa que me desagradó.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿¡Acaso eres imbécil o algo!?... JAJAJAJAJA - se arrojó a la arena a retorcerse de la risa- ¿¡Unirnos a ti, dices!?... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Sí, así es- contesté tranquilamente a su cada vez más obvia burla.

Luego de un rato y de casi orinarse de la risa (N/A: ¿Los Hollows podrán orinar?... Hmmm) se dignó a detener su altisonante carcajeo y me miró, con una desagradable sonrisa en su mandíbula.

-Escúchame bien, escoria. El próximo rey de Hueco Mundo NO se une ni obedece a nadie. Yylfordt tampoco lo hará, ¿Queda claro? Así que puedes irte a que te tomen por culo, bastardo de mierda.

Muy bien lindo gatito, ese lenguaje sucio que usas ya me está empezando a colmar. Mejor modulas tu tono o te corto la lengua **\- mantén la calma idiota. Has resistido cosas mayores, recuérdalo-** ¿Qué quieres que haga? No soporto el lenguaje tan vulgar **\- tu igual lo usas, no me seas hipócrita ahora-** así es, pero no con un grado de emisión tan exuberante.

-Pero eso si - dejé mi conversación interna con mi maestro frente a esa repentina anexión- puedes unirte a mí si te da la gana. Tu velocidad y poder no están nada mal. Me servirás bien cuando vaya contra la escoria que sirve a ese esqueleto de mierda.

Ignorando por esta vez su mala boca, volvió a mencionar un esqueleto.

Y por lo que entendí, ese esqueleto tiene servidumbre.

Hmm ¿Será un Hollow?

Si es así, será interesante probar a buscarlo e intentar unirlo.

Veamos, probaré a preguntarle por él.

-Lo lamento, pero soy igual que tu. Yo no me subordino ni obedezco a nadie- en primer lugar, le expresé mi respuesta a su Amable petición con monotonía- pero quisiera saber ¿Qué dijiste de un esqueleto?- efectué la interrogante demostrando gran interés en mi voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué te lo diría?- espetó con sorna.

-¿Por capricho? ¿Amabilidad? No sé, ¿Por QUE me responderías esa pregunta?- intercaladamente, metí una segunda pregunta en la que pareció que dije.

Le estaba intentando preguntar qué era lo que quería a cambio de la información.

Negociaciones intercaladas. Es lo que se llama, hacer tratos con estilo.

Creo que lo entendió, puesto que me volvió a sonreír.

-Mi derrota- dijo, para proseguir de inmediato con una añadidura- vénceme en una pelea y te diré.

Sabía que mis ojos y sentidos estaban en lo correcto.

Este gatito tiene un gusto por las peleas. Esa sonrisa sanguinaria me lo dice todo.

Sin embargo

-Otra cosa- no es que tenga un problema, pero de momentos prefiero evitar pagar un precio considerable por información de la que desconozco su valor verdadero.

No lo sé, siento que sería un desperdicio de energía.

-Es eso o te jodes, bastardo- fue su respuesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Un ligero tic en mi ceja nació.

Ok, creo que ya fui lo bastante tolerante.

-Oye, creo habértelo dicho antes, pero mi nombre es Midori Sabitsura.

-Hmp como si el nombre de un bastardo cobarde fuera digno de ser recordado por mi- la prepotencia que tienes ya me está cansando de verdad.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Por qué soy un cobarde?- solté tales palabras, buscando desesperadamente no cambiar mi semblante inmutable por el de desagrado que está tapando este.

-No te atreves a pelear conmigo por lo que quieres. Para mí, solo eres un cobarde- fue su respuesta. Una tan simple, pero que hasta cierto grado conseguí analizar algo de profundidad.

Así que piensa que no luchar por lo que quieres es de cobardes, ¿Uh?

Está bien. Sin embargo, le contesté:

-No se es cobarde por evitar el conflicto- señalé aquello, pero no pareció importarle, ya que enseguida respondió mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés.

-Lo que tú digas Mierdori.

El tic en mi ceja se mudó a los dedos en mi mano derecha al instante de llegarme esa enunciación torcida y grotesca de mi nombre.

-¿Qué dijiste?- sentí mi sonrisa cada vez más inestable.

-¿Qué? El gran Grimmjow tuvo la simpatía de decir tu nombre una vez, ¿Y no prestas atención?- eso lo dijo con tal descaro tal soberbia.

-¿Qué te pasa, eh? Bastardori- volvió a hacerlo.

Volvió a hacerlo por última vez.

-Escúchame bien, maldito gato pulgoso- mi sonrisa ya es historia gente, ahora la suplanta una verdadera mueca de disgusto- Te tolero la arrogancia, y que no pares de decir sandeces; pero mi nombre ya es aparte. Dilo bien. Soy Midori, MI-DO-RI- decidí deletrear al final en busca de dar una buena acentuada a lo que trataba de expresar.

Di mi nombre como es y no como te da la gana Era lo que intentaba de decirle.

-¡Jajajaja!- se rió, y su sonrisa salvaje contrastó con mi fisonomía mortalmente seria y colmada de desagrado-¡No está mal, no está mal! ¡Me gusta más esa forma de hablar! Muy bien, ahora la apuesta subió a dos. Si me derrotas en una pelea, te diré lo que quieres saber y diré bien tu nombre, ¿Ahora si aceptas?- y dale con eso otra vez. Aunque ahora me siento más tentado yo también y no necesariamente porque quiero que me llame correctamente.

-Se nota a leguas que tú lo único que quieres es pelear conmigo- suspiré- está bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto tendrás que subir esta apuesta a tres- sonreí de medio lado ahora.

Este tipo es de lengua serpentina, pero se nota que comprende rápido.

Pero parece que esta vez fue la excepción.

-¿A tres? ¿De qué me hablas?- sonaba honestamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pedí antes?- le hice la pregunta, que de hecho era la respuesta- lo que me respondiste que no harías- añadí para aclarar un poco por si se enmarañaba en el trayecto del recuerdo.

\- - cerró los ojos un momento, como meditando.

Su silencio provocó una sensación pesada en el aire.

No obstante, apenas me afectó.

Y de imprevisto, gritó:

-¡Muy bien! ¡Subamos esto a tres!- dejó de sonreírme como antes, ahora estaba tan serio como yo- ¡Si quieres que nos unamos y te obedezcamos tendrás que derrotarnos!

Mi sonrisa se volvió la de un gato de Cheshire.

La alegría y el anhelo danzaron hasta en el último rincón de ella.

Todas las apuestas estaban en la mesa, ahora solo quedaba ganarlas.

Pero allí, caí en cuenta al notar una cosa en sus palabras.

\- ¿Derrotarnos? - doblé una ceja, cambiando a un semblante dudoso.

Grimmjow-san volvió a sonreír.

-Quieres que ambos nos unamos a ti, ¿No? Tendrás que vencer también a Yylfordt si lo que quieres es eso. Soy el líder aquí, pero no me gusta apostar a los míos. ¡Que se apuesten ellos!

Un lengua sucia con cierta integridad, ¿Hmm?

Está bien por mí.

Llevé mi vista a Yylfordt-san y no parecía reticente a colaborar. De hecho, asintió y habló:

-Acepto también- por su tono, se que lo dijo más que todo por Grimmjow-san que porque quisiera realmente.

Bueno, A caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a

-Momentito- Grimmjow-san me paró- es injusto que sea solo este lado el que apueste algo. Dime, ¿Qué nos darás si ganamos nosotros?

Ay, que tierno. Se cree que tiene posibilidades de vencerme.

Ingenuo.

Pero no le dije eso.

-La otra cara de la tercera apuesta. Si pierdo, nos unimos a ti y te obedecemos, ¿Qué me dices?

-Hmp así me gusta más. Tres apuestas a una. Impar, pero no creo que me puedas dar algo más útil.

Pueeessss hay más que puedo ofrecer, como lecciones o entrenamiento; pero no me vas a pedir eso seguramente, y yo tampoco lo voy a rebelar no ahora mismo.

-Por cierto, la mocosa de pelo verde también participará- ante la adición al trato de Grimmjow-san, pelé los ojos de par en par- dos contra uno es muy aburrido, y la mocosa tiene un buen poder allí. Dos contra dos está mejor- explicó.

-¿Qué? Ella no pelea. Yo puedo pelear perfectamente contra ustedes por mi cuenta, no te preocupes por el aburrimiento. Créeme que no existirá en esta pelea- busqué razonar, evitando usar la oración Sería solo un estorbo en la pelea después de la primera.

No quiero que Nell se lastime en la pelea o lastimarla yo verbalmente.

-¡JA! ¿Enserio esperas que me trague ese cuento? ¡Su poder está cerca del mío, no hay manera de no pelee!- más que estar cerca, es mayor al tuyo, pero es claro a mis ojos que no lo dices para mantener tu orgullo, ¿No es así?

-¡Midowi!- Nell, quien había estado oyendo en silencio nuestra conversación, gritó- ¡Déjame ayudar!- lanzó tal petición descabellada.

-Denegado- y tuvo su respuesta inmediata y sensata.

-¿¡Por qué!?- lloriqueó, agitando los brazos.

-Simple- observé sus manos, aun heridas- ¿Enserio piensas que puedes hacer algo contra ellos incluso cuando te lastimas así al darles unos insignificantes golpes?

-¡Kuh!- bajó la cabeza, poniendo la vista en sus nudillos enrojecidos por la sangre.

-Hazme caso, Nell. Simplemente quédate allí y no intentes nada. Te lo digo por tu bien- hablé con el tono de un maestro aconsejando a un discípulo intrépido e irreflexivo.

\- N-¡No!- tras un corto silencio meditabundo, vociferó- ¡No puedo solo estar sin hacer nada! ¡Si no puedo pelear, entonces cuidaré tu espalda, Midowi!

Que pesada eeeess.

Pero aun así, su convicción sigue asombrándome.

Sin embargo, no voy a desistir.

-Recuerda cual fue la condición para acompañarme, Nell- arrojaré la artillería pesada de una buena vez. No podrá responder a esto- Si te digo que corras; corre. Si te digo que te escondas; escóndete. Si te digo que me abandones para salvarte; no dudes en hacerlo. Ese fue el trato.

\- - ¡Ja! Lo sabía, no pudo responder.

-Quédate donde estas, y no intentes ayudarme. Si no me ayudas, me ayudaras mucho más que ayudándome- con un tono menos serio, dije, mientras la aseguraba un poco más para que no callera si dejaba de sujetarse.

\- - bajó la cabeza, con un aura azul de depresión apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

Que loco.

-Serán dos contra uno. Ella no participará- observé a Grimmjow-san y declaré.

-Pfff bueno, si no se puede hacer nada- con dejo decepcionado, asintió.

-Gracias por tu comprensión- sonrisa amable- ahora, ¿Qué tal si empezamos esto?- sugerí, dirigiendo mi mano a la empuñadura de AoiTenshi dentro de mi piel.

El y Yylfordt-san tomaron una postura combativa de sopetón, como un reflejo por mi movimiento.

Esperemos que esto no se salga de las manos. No quiero matarlos por error; pero esta vez es una lucha de dos contra uno. Aunque sean Adjuchas, no puedo ir tan fácil.

Nnoitra fue el ejemplo. El pudo darme una pelea más entretenida (Aunque me estaba conteniendo como siempre) aun siendo un Adjuchas por el gran poder que ostentaba. Grimmjow-san es más fuerte que él, y va a tener ayuda. Tengo que tener cuidado o resultaré muy herido.

Después de todo, una persona débil puede vencer a alguien más fuerte si el fuerte lo subestima mucho y se confía por su poder.

Ellos son pecaminosamente más débiles que yo, pero no me confiaré tanto (Aunque sé que ganaré al final)

Desenfundé mi Zanpakuto lentamente y la apunté a ellos.

-Díganme, ¿Quién quiere ser derrotado primero?- lancé esa interrogante con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Por que tardaran tantooooo~~~~?- un vozteso salió del más delgado de los Hermanos del desierto, sonando profusamente fastidiado.

-Solo ha sido un rato, Pesche. Calma, ya sabes- con su muletilla por excelencia adornando su oración, Dondochakka le dijo a su hermano.

¿¡Solo eso!?- casi que se echaba a llorar con tal revelación.

Para él, habían estado a la espera del regreso de su hermana y su lider por mucho más que un rato.

Como si el tiempo no corriese, o como si todo durara más. Un lugar donde el sentido de a corto y largo plazo no eran más que cuento.

Así era su hogar, razón por la que existía costumbre a tal distorsión.

Pero nunca se acostumbrarían al aburrimiento que venía de la mano con una extensa espera.

Era casi imposible el acostumbrarse a ello.

Pero en cierta forma, estaban obligados a intentarlo.

-...- en otro punto, en una duna cercana, sentado al lado de un Adjuchas mantis de aspecto extenuado, Ulquiorra contemplaba tranquilo a los hermanos del desierto a pocos metros delante de él.

-Tsk... estos idiotas- Nnoitra musitó, siendo rápidamente fastidiado por la contemplación de Pesche empezando un berrinche de niño de cuatro años.

-...- el murciélago lo vio, y leyendo su mirada, supo de su tedio.

-¿Eh? ¿Que me miras?- aunque comprendía la diferencia entre sus niveles, el adjuchas de un solo ojo lanzó esa interrogante con brusquedad.

Suerte para él que Ulquiorra no prestó atención a eso.

Solo mantuvo sus ojos puestos en su mascara.

-¡Eh! ¡Que mi ojo está aquí!- con su apéndice, específicamente con el dorso, se apuntó a su unica cuenca llena.

Nuevamente, como si para el Vasto Lorde la voz del adjuchas no fuese más que un delirio auditivo sin importancia, permaneció con sus penetrantes orbes bien arraigados en un solo punto: el centro de la cabeza de Nnoitra.

Allí, una ligerisima grieta demostraba su existencia unicamente a ojos capaces.

Tal parece que a Midori se le escaparon ciertos daños menores.

Ulquiorra pensó algo como eso.

Pero su mente otra vez se enfocó en el pensamiento que le producía esa casi imperceptible visión.

 _-Su mascara se romperá, si se agrieta más._

Claro, el requisito para eso eran muchas más grietas de mayor seriedad que esa, que sería considerada un miserable rasguño.

 _-Si se cae su máscara a pedazos, ¿Se volverá un Arrancar?_

Si nuestro protagonista hubiese estado allí cuando se efectuó esa pregunta interna, y por alguna conspiración multiversal de alguna fuerza cósmica extrasensorial o en un caso más simple, del ser del interior de su segunda y más poderosa arma, le hubiese leído los pensamientos; le habría dicho que no.

Pero como no es así, el narrador (N/A: osea Sho, ¿Quien más?) le responderá, aunque el Vasto lorde no lo pueda oír.

No se volverá un Arrancar.

No lo hará por el simple motivo de que no funciona así.

El Menos en cuestión debe de arrancarse su mascara por decisión propia, no por fuerzas externas.

Es la única linea que divide la gloria de la catástrofe.

El poder y la debilidad.

La voluntad.

Básicamente, aunque Ulquiorra ahora mismo intentase arrancar poco a poco la mascara de Nnoitra con sus propias manos con el fin de responder su duda, solo conseguiría debilitar masivamente al Adjuchas.

Pero ya lo dije antes, Ulquiorra no puede oír lo que dice el narrador.

-¡Agghhhh! ¿¡Que mierdas estás intentando!? ¡Deja mi mascara¡

Nnoitra no pudo reaccionar a tiempo (aunque no habría conseguido nada de todas maneras) cuando el murciélago de ojos verdes se le abalanzó con las garras extendidas a su mascara.

Sus brazos cuchilla fueron de peluche delante de la gran fuerza que el Vasto Lorde ostentaba.

-¡Gaahhhh!- aulló de dolor cuando puso sus manos en donde estaba la grieta, y a partir de allí apretó como un cascanueces.

Alertados por el grito, los mayores de los hermanos del desierto torcieron sus cuellos con dirección a los dos Hollows en la duna.

Se encontraron con una mantis tendida en la arena, luchando inútilmente para sacarse a un murciélago sentado a horcadas sobre su tórax.

No pudiendo ver bien lo que el Vasto Lorde intentaba hacer, sacaron sus propias conclusiones.

O más bien, conclusión, pues pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

 _-¿¡Es esto una violación!?_

En ocasiones, Midori se refería a Ulquiorra como si este fuese del sexo masculino; pero a ellos les parecía que no estaba del todo seguro si era un macho o una hembra.

Ellos no lo estaban. Es decir, el Vasto Lorde no podía hablar y no siempre un Hollow mostraba rasgos que definieran su género, aunque fuese la ya mencionada máxima evolución.

Prueba de ello era "Ese" Vasto Lorde.

Resumiendo: nadie allí sabía si era macho o hembra, y solo lo trataban como lo primero porque Midori lo hacía.

Ahora, una nueva idea aparecía en sus mentes.

¿Y si era una hembra con deseos reproductivos?

Su perspectiva visual les mentía, pero tal mentira creó una bomba de idea.

Algunas veces, muy pocas, acontecía que en un Hollow o dos de sexualidad masculina o femenina "Renacía" temporalmente el primitivo instinto que producía el deseo copulativo.

Pasaba con la misma regularidad que un político diciendo la verdad.

Pero pasaba...

Y ahora... quizás ocurría uno de esos raros eventos.

Y el deseo sexual de un Hollow, una vez regresado, llegaba con la misma intensidad que un huracán.

Solo podía ser comparado con un frenesí de hambre.

Y tenía resultados igual de duros para cualquier desafortunado que estuviese en las cercanías del afectado.

A veces las víctimas de violación morían.

Pero usualmente solo pasaba con los Adjuchas.

Que le sucediera a otra línea evolutiva era raro.

Por eso, no sabían que hacer ahora.

Como Arrancars que eran, podían lidiar en términos de fuerza con un Adjuchas regular si se unían; pero se trataba de un Vasto Lorde, la línea evolutiva más fuerte, lo que, según ellos, estaba bajo los efectos del deseo sexual.

Intentar algo significaba tener un 1% de posibilidades de supervivencia.

Aunado a esa realidad: era Nnoitra la víctima.

¿Qué les importaba a ellos lo que le pasara a él?

Si moría, le dirían a Midori que los emboscaron y que Nnoitra no pudo aguantar con su agotamiento por la encarnizada batalla de hace poco.

Pensaron que de hacerlo, les creería. Si les creyó la mentira que le dijeron sobre ellos cuando se conocieron, seguro se crearía esa (N/A: según ustedes).

Con un voto mental que hicieron ambos y que se expresaron con sus miradas, decidieron esperar a que ocurriera lo que fuese a ocurrir.

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Vengan a ayudarme idiotas!- notando que los dos hermanos del desierto no se movían, gritó bruscamente esa petición de auxilio con un tono desesperado.

No obstante, estos simplemente se limitaron a hacer el gesto de despedida lenta, como diciendo "Adiós imbécil"

Advirtiendo eso, gruñó con fuerza y otra vez se concentró en quitarse al Vasto Lorde de encima.

No lo movió ni medio centímetro.

Finalmente, las garras del Vasto Lorde lograron agrietar masivamente la máscara de Nnoitra.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaa!

Sintiendo su máscara comenzando a desmoronarse en pedazos, rompió sus límites naturales y empujó con apéndices y patas el cuerpo del Murciélago.

Sorpresivamente, el cuerpo de Ulquiorra salió despedido del de la mantis.

 _-¿Lo hice?-_ la sorpresa simplemente se desbordó en su interior ante aquello.

Pero cuando estaba por regocijarse y retorcerse en soberbia por tal hazaña, lo detuvieron las acciones del Murciélago al tocar la arena.

Alzó la cabeza y creó una jabalina de energía, pasando sus ojos en todas direcciones.

Alerta.

Esa palabra servía para describir como se veía.

Alerta de un peligro inminente.

Sin embargo, no prestó atención a eso.

Lo que lo detuvo no fue la acción en sí, sino que al percatarse de su actuar a su mente vino lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle.

Recuerdo que lo impulsó a ponerse de pié y acercarse a él, con una de sus apéndices sedienta de muerte.

-¡Mira tú, grandísimo hijo de... ¡Gaghh!

Craso error.

Fue un muy craso error el dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

De no hacerlo y si en cambio hubiese seguido el actuar del Vasto Lorde Murciélago, a lo mejor se salvaba del enorme puño que se incrustó en su brazo derecho, hundiéndoselo contra su tronco.

La figura de la mantis, ahora con una gran abolladura y un brazo cuchilla roto, fue mandado a toda velocidad sobre la superficie de la arena. Su figura rodó como un neumático numerosas veces antes de ser su movimiento amainado por un árbol de cuarzo con el que chocó, resquebrajándolo. El final del trayecto llegó cuando se estrelló con una gran duna de arena.

El polvo que la formaba se elevó por los aires, para luego caer todo encima del Adjuchas.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos del desierto, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder por tan rápida sucesión de acontecimientos.

Ocurrió en menos de siete segundos.

El más atónito, no obstante, era Ulquiorra, debido a que no fue capaz de seguir los movimientos del atacante, quien ahora se erguía en la duna donde ambos estuvieron, con sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones siendo emitidas con tal fuerza, que eran perfectamente audibles para todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, no parecía ser que se debiera a agotamiento.

En ese lugar, un gorila Hollow con brazos desproporcionadamente más grandes que su cuerpo, observaba el punto donde se había detenido el movimiento de Nnoitra.

Sus pies tenían uñas largas y puntiagudas y llevaba un agujero Hollow en el pecho.

Parecía como si no notara las presencias de Ulquiorra y los hermanos del desierto.

-...- un silencio pesadísimo los engulló a todos, nacido de la imponente figura de más de tres metros del gorila Hollow.

Más su duración fue, de hecho, muy efímera.

-¡GRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- un rugido tan grande como las montañas y tan fuerte como una tormenta eléctrica. Sacudió la arena del desierto y estremeció los corazones de los débiles que estaban cercanos al emisor, quien con sus grandes manos se impulsó hacia el Adjuchas mantis religiosa en una carga precipitada.

Verdaderamente parecía que los cuerpos de Pesche y Dondochakka eran víctimas de un sismo de magnitud 8 por la extrema gravedad del tembleque que presentaban.

Ulquiorra, en cambio, mantenía una postura impasible ante las potentísimas ondas sónicas que hicieron vibrar el aire y la tierra.

Pero de imprevisto, hubo un cambio en él.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Pesche y Dondochakka... Atrás de ellos específicamente.

Una nueva figura, de menor tamaño que él gorila, estaba detrás de ambos.

Era redonda, como una pelota de playa, pero tenía brazos y piernas y su agujero Hollow donde vendría estando normalmente el pectoral izquierdo.

Una máscara como la de un payaso yacía sobre su rostro y una piel completamente blanca hasta las muñecas, donde el color pasaba a ser crema. Sus pies tenían aspecto de botas y sus manos parecían de mujer por lo delgadas que eran.

Un aspecto ciertamente divertido, pero la espeluznante presión espiritual que desbordaba lo opacaba.

Estaba en el mismo nivel que Grimmjow.

Pero ese nivel pareció una simple molécula en comparación al que se apareció de golpe a espaldas de Ulquiorra.

Un nivel casi como el suyo propio. Separados apenas por centímetros de distancia.

Girando levemente la cabeza, observó por encima de su hombro la alta silueta a la que le daba la espalda.

Una criatura de cuerpo humanoide, con una máscara de conejo con las orejas caídas envolviendo toda su cabeza.

Manos grandes, piel blanca, patas de conejo, un agujero Hollow en la parte del abdomen donde usualmente estaba el ombligo y dos luces rojas saliendo de las cuencas donde debían estar sus ojos.

Más que lindo por la máscara de conejo, ciertamente causaba un escalofriante horror.

Y la sed de sangre que salía de él no ayudaba en nada a aminorarlo.

Una sed de sangre centrada en el murciélago que inconmoviblemente mantenía sus esmeraldas sobre sus rubíes, con una segunda jabalina de energía siendo creada en la otra mano.

Aunque parecía que se necesitaría la espada azul para cortar el silencio y tensión que por más de veinte segundo imperó firmemente entre ellos, realmente solo bastó una presurosa y ligera acción.

Con un maniobrar rápido en su mano derecha, el Vasto Lorde arrojó una de las jabalinas verdes al payaso detrás de los Arrancars.

Ambos, por ser victimas todavía de los temblores y parálisis nacidos del terror, no reaccionaron en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Cuando apareció el ser de aspecto risible en el dorso de sus cuerpos, ni cuando la jabalina cruzó entre ellos, con línea fija al pecho del susodicho.

Este último reaccionó rápidamente y la atrapó sin problemas en una de sus femeninas manos, demostrando tener fuerza acorde a su reiatsu cuando la destruyó con un simple apretón de ésta.

Ulquiorra no se alteró ni un poco ante ese hecho, pues se lo veía venir.

No duró ni un instante con la vista en esa dirección cuando la regresó a la trayectoria que tenía antes: a las luces escarlata del Hollow conejo.

Éste seguía como una estatua de hierro.

Parecía como si conociera las intenciones del Murciélago.

El susodicho, por su parte, tuvo cuidado de mantener sus sentidos en el pináculo de la agudeza al momento de mandar, con su arma restante, una blandida contra el cuello del ser que lo superaba hartamente en estatura por más de cinco metros.

Obviamente, debió de saltar en el proceso.

Como si esta tuviese vida propia, la mano del conejo atrapó la jabalina sin necesidad de que sus ojos se movieran ni un nanómetro.

Esmeraldas y rubíes se seguían enfrentando, a pesar de que sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que se les era aplicada para, respectivamente, empujar y detener el arma verde.

PAM

Con extrema rapidez, Ulquiorra encajó un puñetazo directamente en el punto bajo la mandíbula de la criatura.

En medio de la competencia de fuerzas empezó a usar sus alas para mantenerse a la altura idónea, por lo que de un solo aleteo de ambas se impulsó contra el gran ser cuyas patas se habían desprendido y alejado de la arena a extrema velocidad como efecto de tamaño gancho.

Ni corto ni perezoso, al estar alineado con su adversario movió su pie para atrás y lo impulso en una patada a su costado.

El impulso del que fue presa el conejo lo hizo salir a velocidad ultrasónica a donde una duna lejana.

Quedando suspendido en el cielo, el murciélago contempló calmadamente su travesía.

Y justo antes de que el Hollow y la duna se tocasen, este, de un giro, se recompuso del lanzamiento por agresión. Sus patas chocaron con la duna y flexionó de forma extrema sus rodillas.

Fiush

PUM

-¡...!- de haber tenido una boca, era casi un hecho que el Vasto Lorde soltaría un litro de sangre.

El salto efectuado por el Hollow conejo contra el murciélago de ojos esmeraldas fue de tal magnitud, que escabulléndose de la vista y la Pesquisa de Ulquiorra, le incrustó su puño a gran profundidad en el abdomen.

El Vasto Lorde fue elevado en el cielo todavía más de lo que ya estaba, más la arremetida de su enemigo no finiquitó allí.

Ulquiorra se alarmó al sentir como dos brazos se enlazaban en su pecho desde atrás.

Los reconoció como los brazos del conejo, que incrustó sus garras en sus hombros.

Había efectuado un salto en el aire para moverse donde el de ojos esmeraldas y atraparlo por atrás.

Sin previo aviso, el conejo, sin separarse mínimamente del murciélago, empezó a dar vueltas en medio del aire como un trompo mientras eran víctimas de la gravedad.

Eso no consiguió marear a Ulquiorra, no obstante, no pudo soltarse por la fuerza del conejo.

BROOM

Al colisionar con la superficie, la nube de arena que se levantó fue titánica.

PAM

-¡Kuh !- no solo la máscara, la nariz debajo de la máscara de la mantis también estaba destrozada.

Decenas de gotas de sangre y fragmentos blancos volaban por cada golpe que el gorila Hollow propinaba en su cabeza.

Cada puño le pesaba a Nnoitra lo mismo que las toneladas de arena de las que lo había sacado de un tirón hace poco.

Si, el dolor que agobiaba su fisonomía era horrendo.

Zas

Pero el Adjuchas no era un borrego indefenso, sino una bestia armada y sedienta de sangre.

Y como tal, no dejaría que le destruyeran la cabeza sin antes lanzar unos cuantos cortes.

Una incisión lineal fue creada en el inicio del hombro del gorila por una de las mortales guadañas que eran las apéndices del Hollow de un ojo.

Zas

Y uno más, dibujado horizontalmente en la garganta del ser de enormes brazos y manos.

Pero ni el primero ni el segundo parecieron valerle un bledo.

PAM

Otro golpe, que no solo rompió la nariz de su rostro real, sino que agrietó el cráneo de Nnoitra.

Allí, en ese instante, su ojo único le mostró una imagen borrosa, provocada por el mareo generado del último puño.

El gorila cargaba un Cero delante de su apertura bucal, un Cero rojo.

Forzándose a reaccionar tras sentir la magnitud de poder que se concentraba en esa pequeña esfera escarlata, Nnoitra arremetió con una furiosa sucesión de cuchilladas al pecho, garganta y mascara del gorila.

Aunque la sangre y pedazos blancos, de la carne y la máscara, volaron en miríadas por todas partes; el Cero continuó formándose.

Estuvo listo después de un momento repleto de otros ataques por parte del Adjuchas de un ojo.

En dicha cuenca llena, una luz brillante fue mandada a ser procesada por el cerebro de Nnoitra, producto del fogonazo que le fue soltado a quemarropa a la cabeza.

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Un clamor de infinita agonía que ni siquiera un dramaturgo profesional podría expresar con claridad.

La arena fue pintada temporalmente de rojo por la luminiscencia carmesí salida del ataque por excelencia de la especie Hollow.

Una vez apagada la refulgente luz, se pudo ver su residuo.

La cabeza de Nnoitra colgaba, con sus mandíbulas exageradamente abiertas, al borde de un boquete de profundidad desconocida.

Sus ojos estaban blancos y había profusas quemaduras de segundo grado presentes en su fisonomía.

El gorila Hollow, ante esta imagen, bruscamente liberó un bestial bramido, como gritando a los cielos ¡Lo hice! , y simultáneamente se golpeó el pecho con sus manos gigantes.

Chuck

-¡GAAA!-

A su vez, con los hermanos del desierto, la situación era peor.

Ni Pesche ni Dondochakka podían hacer algo contra las delgadas, pero letales manos del Hollow payaso.

Estas se habían incrustado como dagas en los estómagos de cada uno, y apretaban violentamente sus entrañas.

Su agonía era más que palpable, y sus cuerpos, ya libres del miedo anterior, no podían hacer nada para alejar sus manos.

Tanto ellos como Nnoitra estaban con las energías por el subsuelo como consecuencia de la inganable batalla de la que fueron partícipes contra Grimmjow. Midori no era capaz de restablecer sus energías, solo pudo restaurar su salud.

Fue en vano, considerando la situación en la que estaban ahora.

O no tanto, seguro estarían muertos si no los hubiese curado.

Aunque no conocían las intenciones de esos Hollows, que en realidad no se sentían como Hollows para ellos.

Había algo diferente en su reiatsu.

Algo bastante alejado de un Hollow normal.

Algo antinatural.

Pero no podían identificar el que era ese Algo .

Chuck

-¡Uhh!- tanto el delgado como el grande cayeron de rodillas en la arena, con su sangre derramándose por el agujero que ahora mostraba el interior de su abdomen.

Sus mascaras fueron firmemente asidas de pronto por los escuálidos dedos del payaso, que empezaron a apretarlas con fuerza.

-¡Bawabawa, ya sabes!- Dondochakka gritó, abriendo la boca como si estuviese en un consultorio médico y el doctor le pidiese que diga AHHHH .

De la ancha apertura que logró, el gusano gigante salió, con sus fauces alistadas para devorar la cabeza del payaso.

Zas

-¡IIHHHHHH!- un doloroso chillido emergió del ser, que con un simple y rápido movimiento de la mano derecha del payaso Hollow (Que soltó por un momento a quien mantenía apresado), fue partido en dos desde el medio de su cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- cual padre desconsolado por la muerte de su hijo, el Arrancar contempló como las dos mitades, izquierda y derecha, del gusano que había habitado en su estomago por años cayeron a la arena, sacando un ruido sordo.

Tal fue el Shock que no dijo su coletilla.

-¡Agh!- parecía que al payaso no le agradaban los sonidos fuertes, puesto que agarró con pulso la garganta de Dondochakka tan pronto su grito llegó a los dos segundos de duración.

Eso y que los agujeros a los lados de su máscara que fungían como áreas auditivas por un momento se contrajeron, como queriendo cerrarse.

Como si el ser que tenía delante se tratara del mismo Nnoitra, Dondochakka le arrojó una mirada de profundo odio.

Pero no le hizo nada.

Él sabía que cualquier agresión o intento de escape sería fútil, y aun si escapaba de aquella tenaza inmutable en forma de mano frágil ¿Qué tanto duraría antes de ser agarrado de nuevo?

Así, tanto él como su hermano, quien lamentó tanto como Dondochakka el perecimiento de Bawabawa, permanecieron dóciles delante del payaso.

Katchin

Pam

Pam

Katchin

Puñetazos y patadas, cortes y estocadas, Ceros y Balas.

Ataques y ataques que salían de un lado para ser bloqueados en otro.

Las chispas que salían cada vez que la jabalina del murciélago y las garras del conejo se encontraban no paraban de mezclarse con las que lo hacían al encontrarse sus Hierros en los puños que chocaban brutalmente entre ellos. 

Fiush

Ulquiorra debió inclinar su cabeza para dejar pasar la cuchillada que intentaron propinar a su máscara las espadas que el conejo tenía por garras.

Este mismo apartó su cuerpo a un costado con el fin de evadir una estocada de la jabalina verde.

Katchin

Ambas generaron chispas otra vez tras una maniobra diestra ejecutada por sus dueños.

ZOOOMMMMM

Entre los ojos del conejo, un Cero color fucsia fue reunido a extrema velocidad.

Los ojos del Vasto Lorde se ensancharon con fuerza por esto.

En un dedo de su mano libre, formó un Cero verde con la misma premura en respuesta veloz.

ZOOOMMMMMM

Verde y fucsia chocaron, y ninguno prevaleció sobre el otro.

BRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM

El intercambio de los fogonazos fue el origen de una gran explosión que levantó toneladas de arena y una humareda gigante.

De uno de los lados, arrastrándose sus pies por el polvo blanco (N/A: eso sonó raro) el Murciélago Hollow era víctima de un vertiginoso retroceso.

La fuerza de la explosión consiguió moverlo bastante. Se detuvo a treinta metros de donde la humareda ascendía.

Fiush

CLANCK

Creando otra jabalina verde, puesto que la anterior se dispersó en la explosión, bloqueó por los pelos una arremetida del Hollow conejo con los filos segadores de vidas que tenía en sus manos.

PAM

Salvar su cabeza de la hercúlea patada del ser le costó unas cuantas grietas en los huesos de su brazo.

Su Hierro podía resistir el que su extremidad fuese partida en dos, pero la onda de impacto residual ya era otra historia.

Eso le llegaría hasta el hueso, su Hierro tampoco tenía la firmeza del de Nnoitra.

Tampoco era capaz de aguantar suficiente para evitar el tambalearse unos pasos al lado contrario de la patada.

Cuando usó su pierna, el Hollow conejo dio un salto mientras mantenía sus garras contra la jabalina, por lo que ahora, tras pisar tierra y con estas alejadas del arma verde, aprovechándose del leve desequilibrio en Ulquiorra; cortó hacia su pecho.

Zas

Pasando el agujero Hollow, tres líneas sangrantes fueron marcadas en la piel del Murciélago.

En ese momento, el de ojos esmeraldas pudo saber a ciencia cierta como de afiladas eran realmente las garras de su oponente.

Para poder cortar a través de su Hierro como si picase mantequilla tenía que hacer algo con ellas inmediatamente.

Sacó una segunda jabalina y sin dilación la arrojó a su cabeza.

Este respondió doblándose para atrás de un modo antinatural.

La respuesta más conveniente para el Vasto Lorde.

Tan pronto enderezó su espalda, se encontró con un Cero verde cubriendo toda su visión.

La primera respuesta que le pasó por la mente, así como la que puso en práctica, fue posicionar sus manos extendidas al frente e intentar con estas cortarle el paso al ataque.

Fue otra acción conveniente.

Chuck

\- - no hubo ni grito ni expresión que denotara sorpresa ante la exitosa estratagema de Ulquiorra.

Tan pronto las manos se pusieron firmes para detener el Cero, Ulquiorra arrojó su jabalina restante al centro de este.

Pasó lo mismo que con Midori, solo que esta vez no fue evitado.

La jabalina perforó la máscara del Hollow conejo de lado a lado sin piedad, y los brazos de este, igual que los de un títere cuyas cuerdas fueron cortadas; cayeron, dejando así la vía libre para el Cero.

La luz verde engulló el cuerpo del conejo, igual que una corriente de rio a una piedra.

Los ojos ya muy verdes del Vasto Lorde se iluminaron todavía más con este color en el momento exacto en que el Cero estalló, tres segundos después de tragarse a su enemigo.

Y la presencia de este desapareció como si no se hubiera tratado de algo más que un simple sueño.

Apareciendo otra vez detrás de Ulquiorra.

-¡ !- tan sorprendido como un niño ante una fiesta sorpresa, sus ojos se expandieron como pelotas de tenis.

Zas

Y mucho más después de sentir como su ala y brazo eran separados de su cuerpo.

Fiush

Clanck

Fue un milagro que la sorpresa no menguara su velocidad de reacción, o el nuevo tajo de las garras del Hollow hubiera finiquitado su línea vital, mandando a volar su cabeza.

Creo a tiempo una nueva jabalina en su mano restante y detuvo con esta las mortíferas cuchillas.

El ser que ahora mismo debería de estar muerto por la jabalina de luz aun incrustada en su cabeza, lo observaba inconmoviblemente con las mismas linternas rojas en sus cuencas y la misma sed de sangre.

Añadiendo fuerza a su brazo, consiguió hacer retroceder al conejo dos pasos, aunque sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas.

La distancia idónea para lo que quería hacer.

Chuck

Tan falto de misericordia como la mayoría de su especie, el Hollow murciélago blanco regeneró su extremidad seccionada a máxima velocidad y la incrustó en el plexo solar del conejo.

Inmediatamente después, un Cero verde quemó las entrañas de la criatura y dibujó un segundo boquete por encima del natural de su especie.

Una vez más, el conejo dejó caer sus garras como si pesasen miles de toneladas, y después le permitió a su cuerpo caerse de espaldas; con la herida chorreante de sangre.

Ulquiorra esfumó la jabalina y se permitió respirar tranquilamente.

Cerró los ojos.

Y un dolor inexpresable con palabras provocado en el centro de su cara le tiñó la vista dentro de sus parpados de rojo puro.

El conejo se había levantado en el mínimo instante que bajó la guardia y se aprovechó de este al máximo.

Su pie se había incrustado en su máscara y la había destrozado como si fuera poco menos que vidrio barato.

Con su rostro al descubierto, y brotando violentamente de su nariz, y de su boca ahora expuesta también, exageradas efusiones de sangre; el murciélago Hollow perforó el viento cual flecha veloz, y creó una zanja no muy profunda en la arena al arrastrarse por esta.

BROOMM

Indiscutiblemente, fue obra de un milagro el que su garganta no se partiera con la poderosa presión que la mano del Hollow conejo impuso sobre ella contra el piso.

Había saltado desde donde pateó a Ulquiorra y cayó sobre él con la rapidez de un cometa, teniendo su diestra por delante para ejecutar la acción ya hecha.

Sin duda, el peso del conejo y la velocidad de su descenso fueron una mala combinación de ingredientes en el platillo profundamente doloroso que saboreaba Ulquiorra.

Aguantándose el agónico sufrir, alzó su zurda con esfuerzo.

La empuñó.

-Luz de Luna- creó una jabalina verde.

Y peló los ojos a tope de extensión.

Bajó los ojos.

Aunque no podía verla, buscaba su boca con ellos.

El había inconscientemente él había hablado.

Quiso pensar el nombre de su habilidad como siempre hacía cada vez que la usaba; pero en cambio, manifestó su pensamiento en voz alta.

Y por lo repentino e inesperado que fue, no pudo oír su voz correctamente.

No perdió el tiempo en intentar hablar otra vez

 _-¿Esta es mi voz?_

Pero no salió nada.

Sus labios no se movieron.

Todo lo que hubo fue su trabajo mental.

ZOOOMMM

Sus parpados, ya abiertos al límite, le dolieron por abrirlos un poco más de lo debido.

La jabalina de luz, que hasta ahora estaba incrustada en la máscara del conejo, se deformó y retorció como un espagueti, deslizándose como una serpiente hasta el punto de la boca de este.

Se abrió, permitiéndole ver a Ulquiorra un par de colmillos rectangulares perfectamente alineados, como si fuesen sido hechos a mano.

El espagueti verde entró a la cavidad bucal del Hollow, y estando completamente dentro, él la cerró.

Se había comido la jabalina del murciélago.

Casi subsiguientemente a este acontecimiento, sus heridas talladas en su anatomía por el susodicho comenzaron a cerrarse.

Y según la Pesquisa de Ulquiorra, su poder aumentó ligeramente.

Antes de que este pensara o hiciera algo con la jabalina en su mano, el conejo Hollow arrojó una propia a su rostro.

Allí, una luz roja refulgió.

No, no era un Cero.

Era distinto.

Cubría toda la mano del ser.

Entonces, después de unos pocos segundos, cuantiosos ríos del mismo color de esa luz se extendieron desde esa mano hasta su hombro.

Su poder crecía con cada una de las pequeñas chispas verdes que llegaban hasta ese destino a través de esas líneas delgadísimas como hilos.

Y a su vez, el poder del Vasto Lorde mermaba.

Chuck

Un vertiginoso movimiento de su mano bastó para encajar profundamente la jabalina verde en ese hombro.

Y a los escasos instantes, pasó lo mismo que con la otra jabalina en la máscara del conejo Hollow.

Su poder volvió a crecer.

La herida creada allí sanó en un instante.

Por un segundo sintió desespero.

La medida en que sus poderes se achicaban y los suyos se volvían mayores era formidable.

Sus poderes serian absorbidos (Porque obviamente eso estaba haciendo) hasta su mitad en menos de medio minuto, y completamente en uno completo, según su intuición.

En otras palabras, ¡Debía sacarse a ese conejo de encima cuanto antes!

¡PAM!

Sacando fuerzas de los más profundos confines de su alma, Ulquiorra largó un gancho de potencia colosal en el pómulo izquierdo del Hollow, consiguiendo que sus garras se despegaran de su piel.

Su cuerpo experimentó la ingravidez ante mamarro puño, pero fue devuelto al terreno de la atracción invisible mediante un segundo golpe, esta vez en su pecho.

Ulquiorra se levantó en un santiamén y con Sonido se posicionó encima del conejo.

La entrega de ese ataque no pareció causar mucho daño, pues el conejo se recompuso del impacto de su espalda y la arena con mucha sencillez, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre el Vasto Lorde, quien también había vuelto a la tierra de ese salto.

Dispuesto a patear uno de sus costados, izó su pierna y la mandó rauda contra él.

Pero el murciélago Hollow consiguió atrapar la pierna perfectamente. Seguido a esto, apretó el agarre en esta y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje.

PUM

Estampó su cuerpo en la arena, sacando un cráter y una erupción del polvo pálido.

No obstante, no salió de allí, a pesar de la falta de visibilidad.

De nuevo, sacó una jabalina, y guiándose por sus instintos para encontrarlo, la osciló igual que a una lanza contra el brazo de su enemigo.

Dentro de ese polvo, más de dos litros de sangre mancharon su impoluta piel.

Pam

Se oyó un golpe dentro.

ZOOOMMMM

Una luz verde y un sonido de poder cargándose.

BROOOOMMMMM

Una explosión.

Zas

Otro corte.

ZOOOMMMM

Otra carga de poder.

BROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Otra explosión, esta vez una más grande.

Y entonces hubo silencio.

Diez segundos después, la cortina de polvo cayó.

Asombrosamente, cada uno de los dos combatientes estaba de pie.

Cada uno tenía una parte faltante en su cuerpo, y rastros de quemaduras.

Parece que no todos los ataques fueron de Ulquiorra.

El susodicho, sin problema alguno, regeneró la parte que le faltaba; su pierna derecha.

Pero el conejo no regeneró su brazo derecho; quedó con una amputación sangrante.

Su cuerpo no tardó mucho en ser bañado con su propia sangre saliente de la herida.

Fium

Zas

Katchin

Al advertir que no lo regeneraría, Ulquiorra pensó que era su oportunidad de poner fin a esa lucha molesta. Con jabalina de luz en mano, se precipitó dispuesto a dar un golpe terminante.

Pero ese conejo era indudablemente un oponente digno. Aun con un solo brazo consiguió defenderse, con más problemas, de las oscilaciones y puñaladas que le dedicaba.

Zas

Incluso pudo lanzar un contraataque exitoso.

Las garras perforaron uno de sus pectorales bruscamente, y de la misma manera, fueron sacadas.

Él fue aproximado contra el conejo como efecto de aquella acción.

Y una rodilla se hundió en su estomago.

Unos dientes mordieron su cuello y traspasaron su Hierro como si nada.

Y de estos, la luz roja de antes emergió.

Pero esta vez, el Hollow atrapó al Vasto Lorde en un abrazo con su extremidad restante.

Dicho abrazo fue tan firme como una estatua.

Ahora era una escena que, con cierta imaginación, parecía extraña.

Parecía que un conejo mitad hombre mitad vampiro le estaba dando un abrazo al murciélago, chupándole la sangre mientras lo hacía.

Solo que en lugar de sangre, era su energía.

Simultáneamente, con sus dientes, la mano con que lo agarraba en el abrazo también desprendía el brillo rojo.

Y en el brazo, otra vez, así como en los dientes estaban los ríos rojos con chispas verdes.

El brazo amputado de pronto reapareció a la velocidad del rayo.

Chuck

La garra del brazo renacido llegó a las entrañas del Vasto Lorde.

E inmediatamente comenzó a imitar a los colmillos y la otra extremidad.

El murciélago, ni cortó ni perezoso buscó zafarse de su agarre, no obstante, esta vez un nuevo infortunio se le apareció súbitamente, estando este fuera de los acontecimientos que imaginó para esta lucha.

Estaba paralizado.

Paralizado y a merced de un enemigo tan poderoso como él mismo, así como de intenciones dudosas.

Le habría parecido bien tratar de comunicarse con él para saber qué era lo que buscaba (Irónico, ya que esa sed de sangre más bien decía bastante), pero por conocidas razones (Aunque estas estaban descartadas momentáneamente) no lo hizo y simplemente se dedicó a luchar hasta la muerte contra su atacante o hasta que alguno de ambos quedase inconsciente.

De ser el conejo el que se desmayara, lo apresaría como pudiera para interrogarlo después de alguna forma, e iría a auxiliar a sus compañeros que el murciélago ya sabía que no podrían hacer prácticamente nada para resistirse a esos otros dos Hollows en su estado agotado actual.

Al finalizar un transcurso de veinte segundos, el Hollow de ojos esmeraldas pudo sentir la mitad de su energía drenada.

La de su contrincante ya había superado el pequeño gasto de energía realizado por si mismo durante su pelea. Ahora la energía absorbida estaba trascendiendo los límites de su cuerpo y se salía de este en forma de pequeñas partículas verdes.

Y seguía absorbiendo.

Veinte segundos después, la apariencia de Ulquiorra se volvió en una más desagradable a la vista.

Su cuerpo enflaqueció excesivamente. Era igual a alguien que había durado un elevado número de días sin surtir su estomago de alimento.

La ciruela pasa con alas y ojos verdes contempló una vez más los ojos rojos de su adversario.

Estos fulguraban con la fuerza del sol, expeliendo más deseo asesino que antes.

Pero allí, el murciélago Vasto Lorde se fijó en un punto que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

Su instinto asesino, por un momento, dejó de estar dirigido hacia él.

En ese momento, habían pasado veinte segundos más.

Y la inconsciencia abrazó a Ulquiorra con la suavidad de una almohada.

El conejo Hollow, advirtiendo esto, alzó su cabeza al aire.

-¡CHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- (N/A: lo siento, no conozco la onomatopeya para el sonido que hacen los conejos)

Cual León feroz (Aunque fuera un conejo), disparó ese ensordecedor chillido a los cuatro vientos.

Y a los cinco segundos, el gorila Hollow y el payaso Hollow, uno cargando a Nnoitra y el otro agarrando todavía a los dos hermanos, aparecieron allí con un Sonido.

El conejo se cargó a Ulquiorra al hombro fácilmente.

Entre los tres, se miraron y los ojos de cada uno brillaron.

Desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, con la rapidez de un parpadeo y el silencio del viento.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que acarician a un gato debajo de la barbilla y este los muerde?

Acaba de pasarme algo parecido, ¿Saben?

Justo hace unos segundos le solté un gancho en la quijada a Grimmjow- san, pero el mordió mi mano con mucha fuerza.

El muy desgraciado me la masticó además.

Mi puño parecía que lo había pasado por una cosechadora, estaba que se me caía la piel y se me dejaba el hueso pelado.

Moraleja: si vas a golpear a un gato de grandes y muy puntiagudos colmillos, no lo hagas debajo de la mandíbula.

Mi regeneración ayudó a restablecer las heridas, pero no olvidaré esa importante enseñanza.

-¡UUUOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!- Yylfordt-san se aproxima a mí desde atrás con una embestida a gran velocidad.

Yo, que ya había sido empalado en uno de sus cuernos una vez, no tenía intención de que se repitiera.

Me di la vuelta y alcé la pierna de forma acentuada, como si quisiera patear algo por encima de mi cabeza sin saltar.

PAM

Estando Yylfordt-san a la distancia, bajé mi pierna como un hacha y le incrusté mi talón en la máscara.

Esta se agrietó, pero no se rompió.

Sin embargo, no sabría decir lo mismo de la mandíbula de Yylfordt-san, que chocó con extrema potencia en el suelo.

La arena se levantó exorbitantemente, haciendo que por instinto cerrara los ojos.

Aun así, oigo claramente el movimiento de Grimmjow-san, quien saltó sobre mí por detrás.

Zas

Con AoiTenshi, dibujé una herida verticalmente recta en el inicio de una de sus patas tras girar 108°.

Lo tomé de dicha pata y lo arrojé sobre Yylfordt-san, seguramente causándole más daño a este último.

Nell, a mi espalda, no se entera de nada de lo que pasa dentro de esta humareda.

Sabía que sería un estorbo en la batalla. Debo cuidarla tanto como debo cuidarme a mí de los ataques traperos, y eso es molesto. Un indeseado trabajo extra.

Fiush

Ya que la falta de visión es una molestia (Pequeña, pero una molestia igualmente) extendí mi mano libre y con una sola abanicada de esta creé una ráfaga de viento que la empujó lejos; esto me permitió recuperar la visión de los alrededores.

Tanto Grimmjow-san como Yylfordt-san están llenos de cortes y magulladuras, claramente de mi espada y puñetazos; así como patadas.

Apilados el uno sobre el otro, están manchándose con sangre ajena.

Aunque seguramente deben estar manchados de mucha más sangre que esa, y no en el sentido literal que usé para hablar de que la sangre del otro los está manchando al estar en esa posición.

Bueno, no importa.

Lo reconozco, esta pelea por el liderazgo es mucho más entretenida de lo que había anticipado.

Aunque les estoy pateando el trasero a los dos con facilidad, me estoy divirtiendo.

Creo que Grimmjow-san era mejor luchando cuando estaba bajo los efectos del frenesí de hambre, tenía más instinto; pero ahora, es demasiado directo.

Cuando sea mi subordinado me encargaré personalmente de arreglar eso, por ahora, lo explotaré al máximo para acabar esta pelea rápido.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el estado de los demás, ya que acabo de sentir tres presencias de gran magnitud acercarse a ellos (Una incluso estaba cerca del nivel de Murciélago-san). Sentí debilitarse las firmas espirituales de mis subordinados rápidamente y poco después salir todos de mi radio de detección con asombrosa rapidez.

Lamentablemente, si me apresuro, corro el riesgo de matar por error a estos dos.

Uff, la gran desventaja de ser demasiado fuerte. Es muy complicado pisar a una hormiga y tener cuidado de no matarla.

Esta es exactamente esa clase de situación.

Si yo fuera a tope de potencia, estos tipos no habrían durado ni un segundo, hablando con seriedad.

Nadie lo habría hecho.

Pero me contengo y salen vivos.

Espero que los Shinigamis no sean tan débiles, honestamente. Si voy a matarlos, por lo menos quiero que me den pelea.

-¡GRRAAAA!- oh, el gatito se paró.

Grimmjow-san se alejó de Yylfordt-san y se precipitó como un misil hacia mí.

Saltó, y creo que puso los ojos en mi hombro.

Oh oh, está abriendo los dientes.

Aun teniendo en mente lo que le pasó a mi mano, tomo las medidas necesarias para que mi hombro no se convierta en una mezcolanza de heridas.

Pam

Sedantes y tranquilizantes para elefantes, anestésicos, droga y un buen manoseo de la entrepierna te ayudan a dormir tranquilo por las noches, y la mayoría de los que mencioné también son buenos para dormir de día.

No obstante, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que un derechazo bien dado bajo la mandíbula es mucho mejor.

Es gratis, no tiene todos esos componentes químicos, no te vuelve adicto y no te quita nutrientes.

Fue una buena decisión darle uno a Grimmjow-san.

Su cuerpo cayó como costal de cemento en el suelo, pareciendo bien dormidito.

Es mucho más simpático así, en silencio y tranquilo.

Pero seguro que no durará mucho. Debo encargarme de Yylfordt-san ahora.

Todavía no se para del suelo.

Mejor, me facilitará las cosas.

 **-Una palabra de advertencia: vigila la fuerza que usaras-** no tienes que decírmelo Silver, tendré cuidado.

-Aquí voy- lo tomé por los cuernos y lo forcé a ponerse en sus cuatro patas- ¡A girar!

Siguiendo mis palabras, aun con los cuernos de Yylfordt bien agarrados, empecé a dar vueltas como un carrusel, alejándole las pesuñas de la arena.

-¡Y A VOLAAARRRRR!- fufú, ¿Quién dijo que los toros no podían?

Lo suelto hacia arriba y el asciende a toda velocidad como un cohete.

Ahora, la segunda fase del plan.

Preparo mi pierna derecha.

El ascenso de Yylfordt-san se detuvo ya, ahora empieza a caer.

Nos separa una distancia de cincuenta metros.

Cuatro segundos después, nos separan quince metros.

Pero no fue hasta que nos separaron cinco metros que yo hice algo.

PUM

Crack

Lancé mi pierna en una patada de baja potencia, pero lo bastante fuerte no solo para cuartear completamente la mitad que agredí de su máscara; sino además para mandarlo como un rayo hacia la dirección contraria a la del pie que fungió de impulsor.

Si sucede algo en cuanto a la fuga o la perdida de reiatsu, conozco un truco para solucionarlo. Ahora mismo, me concentro en mi otro contrincante.

Apenas está despertando. Con un poco de dificultad, eso sí.

Sus patas tambalean cada vez que intenta apoyarse en una de ellas, y vuelve a caer.

Supongo que los cortes que le di en sus articulaciones surten un buen efecto.

Caminé a donde estaba él y me planté tranquilo a un metro de su cara.

-Ey, Grimmjow-san, te propongo algo. ¿Y si admites de una vez que soy más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos, se rinden y se unen a mi? Así ya no será necesario que los siga humillando- aunque la sonrisa que puse al darle se Consejo era amable, detrás de esta había malicia absoluta.

Es tan divertido encararle a un tipo orgulloso que tiene el culo rojo por todas las patadas que le estoy dando.

Jijijijiji, su expresión encolerizada es tan vigorizante.

-¡Maldito!- esas garras son peligrosas.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzar mi cuello, pero retrocedí un paso justo a tiempo para dejar que simplemente raspara mi yugular.

Nada serio.

ZOOOMMMM

Hmp, predecible.

Cargar un Cero justo después de que el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo falle me parece demasiado ordinario.

Con aburrimiento, le di una patada a la esfera azul que se había reunido delante de sus mandíbulas extendidas.

Como pateé hacia arriba, el Cero se elevó muy alto, iluminando débilmente el cielo al explotar.

Katchin

Tráeme algo nuevo. Lanzar un ataque a dos manos después de que tu enemigo desvía el anterior porque crees que perdió la concentración en ti por un momento es más cliché todavía.

-¡UUOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!- esto está mejor.

Yylfordt-san, quien al parecer ya se recuperó de mi ataque anterior carga hacia mí cuando estoy dándole la espalda, igual que antes.

Hmm, su reiatsu está disminuyendo. Hay una gran fuga por la ruptura de la máscara. Pronto estará fuera de juego.

Ya que estoy usando mi espada para bloquear las garras de Grimmjow-san, empleo mi mano libre para atrapar el cuerno de Yylfordt-san.

Como si se enfrentara a una pared de acero, su avance se detuvo casi al instante.

Apreté.

Crack

-¡UUUOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

Su cuerno se destruyó también.

Dio varios pasos atrás, observando con las pestañas bien abiertas los restos de su última protuberancia.

ZOOOMMMMM

Pfff, ¿Otra vez?

Con una sonrisa entre relajada e irónica ante ese conocido ruido, le di la vuelta a mi mirada.

Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar pensar que intentar cortarme la nuca mientras observaba a Yylfordt-san hubiese sido más interesante.

Pero me tuve que tragar ese pensamiento cuando acabé de volver mi vista a Grimmjow-san.

Ciertamente, parecía un Cero común y corriente el que tenía allí, pero basándome en que de la lengua visible de Grimmjow-san salía sangre de marcas de mordidas, supe que era todo lo contrario.

Lo más rápido que pude, llevé mi mano libre a ese Cero, buscando aplastarlo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

ZOOOOOMMMMMMM

El Cero estalló en mi cara.

No.

El Gran Rey Cero estalló en mi cara.

-¡MIDOWIIIIIII!- dentro de esa potentísima ráfaga azul, escuché el grito desesperado de Nell.

Ufufufufu, no te preocupes pequeña.

Esto son solo heridas que no me mataran en realidad.

PAM

Aun con esta corriente de poder golpeando mi cara y parte de mi torso, hice que mi puño perforara el aire y chocara de lleno con la máscara de Grimmjow-san.

El Gran Rey Cero, como era de esperarse, se esfumó con esa simple ejecución.

No importa que tanto poder tenga, este es un ataque que si el que lo realiza se desconcentra, se disipará.

-Buena jugada, gatito- sintiendo un pequeño ardor en mi cara, le dije eso con una sonrisa colmilluda.

El me gruñó después de que se recuperó del golpe.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso, Yylfordt-san- le dije sin verlo a quien cargaba otro Cero, esta vez común, a mis espaldas- si lastimas a esta niña, me molestaré mucho, ¿Sabes?- señalando a Nell con el pulgar.

-¡Dispárame!- ¿Nani?

-¿Nani?- Nell, ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?

-¿ ?- ahora sí lo miro, y Yylfordt-san claramente está anonadado por la repentina exigencia de Nell.

-¡Dispárame con ese Cero!- repitió su exigencia, ahora en versión extendida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!- lo señalé- lo haces y te mato.

 **-Lo matas y yo te parto el orto.**

-¿Lo haces y te rompo la mandíbula entonces?- ante la advertencia de mi maestro, corregí la mía propia.

 **-Mejor-** el asintió.

-¿¡ !?- Yylfordt-san intercambiaba su vista entre Nell y yo, más confundido que antes.

-¡Solo dispara grandísimo imbécil!- Grimmjow-san, ¿A ti quien te preguntó?

\- ¡UOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!- tras un segundo de silencio, Yylfordt-san tomó las palabras de Grimmjow-san y disparó el Cero contra nosotros.

-¡Mierda!- me di la vuelta cuanto antes y preparé mi mano para interceptarlo.

-¡Déjamelo a mí, Midowi! ¡Me encargaré!- Nell escaló mi nuca y se puso pecho tierra en mi cabeza.

-¡Olvídalo!- luego la regañaré por ser tan arriesgada y no hacerme caso, por ahora, debo detener ese fogonazo amarillo- ¡Vuelve a mi espalda!- intenté sujetarla de sus harapos para devolverla a dicho sitio, pero no conté con lo que haría.

Movió dos de sus dedos hasta mi rostro y...

¡Mis ojitos!

¡Esta diablilla me picó los ojos con sus dedos!

La mano que deseaba usar para atrapar ese Cero fue llevada a mis pobres órganos visuales, frotándolos.

¡Los picó muy fuerte, joder! 

Entonces, con la vista cerrada, sentí como Nell se paraba en mi cabezapara subsiguientemente dejar de sentir sus pies.

¿Acaso ?

Aunque me seguían doliendo, abrí los ojos con desespero por el peligro que corría, solo para que se me quedase plasmada con fuego la imagen de la pequeña Arrancar que me había acompañado durante horas en esta misión (No apta para niños) encontrándose en el aire con el Cero amarillo.

Ella saltó hacia él.

Y estaba a punto de saltar hacia ella para evitar lo peor, pero algo tan portentoso que me abrió la boca hasta tocar el piso tuvo lugar.

Tan pronto se encontraron, Nell no fue abrasada por ese Cero hasta ser reducida a cenizas, en cambio, la ráfaga amarilla se encogió en un pis pas delante de la cabeza de Nell.

Y al instante

ZOOOOMMMMMMM

La misma ráfaga amarilla voló desde el mismo lugar donde desapareció hasta el sitio donde nació: Yylfordt-san.

-¡ !- antes de que esa ráfaga lo tocara, pude contemplar sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

BROOOMMMMM

El Cero explotó justo en la cara donde aquellos ojos se encontraban.

-Fu- Nell cayó en la arena de rodillas, con la mirada fija en esta.

Aunque pasaron alrededor de diez segundos luego de esos eventos, no pude articular ni pio por la sorpresa residual.

Eso me tomó con la guardia por el suelo.

-¡GRAAAAAAAA!- pero el rugido de Grimmjow-san, y su repentina carga contra Nell me forzaron a reaccionar.

Con Sonido, aparecí entre ambos y le estampé mi rodilla a Grimmjow-san entre los ojos.

Retrocedió expeditamente y arrastró sus garras por la arena, arando líneas en esta como las de los cultivos.

Por sobre mi hombro, le eché un vistazo a Nell.

Ella también me veía, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa claramente se reía de mí.

Supongo que en el fondo sabía que yo pensaba que era una inútil.

Hmp, ok. Subió de ser una inútil a ser, No tan inútil .

-Luego preguntaré que fue eso, por ahora, regresa a mi espalda- señalé dicho punto.

Gracias por hacerme caso esta vez.

Llegó a mis lumbares de un salto y de allí trepó hasta sujetarse de mis hombros.

Ahora que lo pienso, realmente es buena para escalar, ¿El alpinismo le quedaría bien, o una piel vieja y sucia es demasiado fácil?

Yo creo que sí.

-Grimmjow-san, ríndete, ni tu ni Yylfordt-san pueden ganarme, entiende eso- el toro Adjuchas que es compañero de Grimmjow-san salió de la nube de humo que ese Cero creó y se empezó a acercar.

Aun puede envestirme y taclearme, pero sin sus cuernos su peligro disminuye un montón.

-Pff ¿Rendirme? ¿Qué no puedo ganarte dices? ¡No hables como si fueses mejor que yo!- bueno, hablando de fuerza; inteligencia, energía espiritual, reflejos, ataque, defensa, capacidad de pensamiento rápido y peligrosidad; yo diría que soy muy superior a ti.

En lo único que me ganas es en velocidad y sed de sangre, así que sí. Soy mejor que tu.

-¡Esta batalla apenas empieza! ¡No te creas superior por unos cuantos golpes!- ¿Perdón? ¿Unos cuantos golpes dices? Tú ya pareces un tigre de todos los cortes que tienes y Yylfordt-san no está muy diferente.

-¡Es verdad!- el susodicho exclama.

FIUUUSSHHHHHH

Una corriente de viento sopla con poder tan pronto como el reiatsu de los dos empieza surgir con violencia de sus cuerpos.

Hmmmm hay mucho sentimiento hostil proviniendo de ambos ahora. Podría decir que es suficiente para asegurar que ninguno piensa en hacer que nos unamos a ellos ya.

Principalmente yo.

Bueno, supongo que los molesté lo suficiente para eso.

Durante la pelea, en más de una ocasión lancé burlas obvias hacia ambos, atacando su orgullo.

Deben estar demasiado resentidos para pensar siquiera en que me una a ellos.

No sé qué será de Nell, pero a mi seguro que me quieren cortar la garganta.

Ni modo.

-Oye Nell, mejor agárrate fuerte, estos dos van a ir con todo- repentinamente, expuse esa orden.

-Sí. No te preocupes, Midowi, te ayudaré- la miré cuando acabó sus palabras.

-No- esto ya no es para tomárselo a la ligera. Si vienen a mí con deseos de matar no puedo dejar que se arriesgue, puede acabar en el fuego cruzado por intentar hacer algo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Midowi, quiero ayu-!

-¡Te dije que no!- hasta ahora, te he tolerado que me lleves la contraria aun cuando prometiste no hacerlo; pero ya no daré más el brazo a torcer.

-Guh - ella se estremeció por mi grito.

-Quédate quietecita donde estas y deja que yo me encargue- entonces sonreí- ya te lo dije antes, estaría muy mal dejar que mi futura esposa se arriesgue por mi sabiendo que no me pasará nada

Y su estremecimiento cambió a sonrojo igual que antes.

Que fáciles son los niños.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡UOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Midowi cuidado!- ya lo sé, Nell, no te alteres.

A sabiendas de que ambos saltaron hacia mí, precipité una de mis manos hacia el cielo.

Chasqueé los dedos de esa mano.

Y una barrera de Kido cubrió los cuerpos de nosotros dos.

Los de Yylfordt-san y las garras de Grimmjow-san se encontraron con la pared azul que detuvo el paso de ambos.

Ni un miserable rasguño a su superficie.

-Esta pelea no ha estado nada mal, pero si no les importa, la terminaré ya. Tengo un asunto importante que atender y no puedo porque estoy con ustedes.

Debo ir a verificar que les sucedió a mis otros subordinados, me preocupa que haya sido algo negativo aunque tengo la certeza de que sí lo fue.

Es una pena, esta pelea no ha durado nada. Yo pensaba que pelear contra los dos sería un mayor desafío que tardaría un poco más; pero Yylfordt-san es muy débil y Grimmjow-san, por lo que se ve, es más interesante cuando no está en sus cabales.

Que decepción.

Se siente como si de pronto me encontrara con una linda vampiresa rubia para después enterarme que es solo un niño vampiro al que le gusta travestirse.

 **-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-** mi maestro me preguntó.

 _-Tú dímelo, el escritor ha visto cosas muy raras en el anime-_ me encogí de hombros mentalmente a la vez que sacaba esa contestación.

-¿¡Que es esta pared de mierda!?- ya saben quién gritó eso, así que no lo diré no lo diré

Después de que Grimmjow-san arrojara esa vociferación con voz iracunda, disparó un Cero contra mi barrera.

Olvídate, no podrán pasarla.

-Cero- enterré la hoja de mi Zanpakuto en la arena por completo y proferí en voz baja.

BROOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Yo había hecho que la barrera de Kido llegara hasta un centímetro debajo de la tierra, e hice un suelo debajo de nosotros dos con ella.

Lo hice para esto.

Formar un Cero en la punta de mi Zanpakuto cuya hoja atravesó la barrera en el suelo y dispararlo debajo de la tierra.

Al ser el orificio creado por mi Zanpakuto llenado por la hoja, el Cero no entraría aquí. Es un método seguro.

En el momento contiguo a la activación de ese Cero, toda la arena alrededor de la barrera de Kido se levantó tal como el agua de un geiser.

Grimmjow-san y Yylfordt-san salieron volando gracias a la explosión subterránea.

Inmediatamente deshice la barrera de Kido y di un buen salto a donde Yylfordt-san.

Lo alcancé en un segundo y lo atrapé agarrando su máscara.

-¡Ahí te lo mando, Grimmjow-san!- como rezaron mis palabras, lancé a Yylfordt-san a Grimmjow-san.

¡Tiro perfecto! Los dos colisionaron en el aire y cayeron a tierra.

Tan pronto mis pies volvieron a hacer contacto con la arena, me impulsé contra ellos con Sonido.

Grimmjow-san, como cualquier gato, había caído de pie (Aunque antes no lo había hecho, curioso) y al parecer resistió el golpe del pesado cuerpo de Yylfordt-san, porque cargó un Cero sin mostrar signos de problemas, por lo que puedo ver desde la distancia donde estoy.

Pero no lo disparó, sino que inició un avance veloz en mi dirección.

¿No me digas que ?

El Cero se expandió y rodeó a su creador, dándole forma de cometa.

Haciendo eso aunque consume mucha energía y estando tú en ese estado… oculta mejor tu desesperación señor Futuro rey de Hueco Mundo .

Bueno, esta vez no dejaré que me rompas la mano.

Guardé mi Zanpakuto, a sabiendas de que no me haría falta de ahora hasta lo que quedase de la pelea. Abrí mi extremidad libre y con la rapidez de la luz formé un Cero.

Cerré mi mano y el Cero estalló en esta.

Pero en vez de disiparse en la explosión, se expandió hasta rodear mi mano tal cual como el de él con su cuerpo.

Parece difícil, pero lo que hace Grimmjow-san es fácil de imitar con solo una cantidad mínima de empeño.

-¡Terminemos esto, Grimmjow-san!- sonreí mandando mi puño al frente cuando estuvimos cerca.

-¡MUEREEEE!- rugió el gran gato que me atacó.

La colisión entre nuestros ataques, aparte de sacudir la arena y el viento, también sacudió nuestros propios cuerpos.

Lo sé.

Lo sé porque en este momento, donde intercambiamos nuestros ataques, puedo sentir que Grimmjow-san y yo nos conectamos por un breve segundo.

Solo un breve segundo.

Solo un breve segundo porque eso fue lo que me costó superarlo e incrustar mi puño en su máscara.

Afortunadamente para él y para mí, reduje la fuerza del golpe en el último segundo.

Sobrevivirá, pero va a quedar inconsciente por un rato.

Yylfordt-san, quien estaba reaccionando después de estrellarse con Grimmjow-san y caer desde esa altura, nuevamente fue mandado a dormir tras fungir como freno de Grimmjow-san, quien chocó de nuevo con él a insana velocidad.

-Gané- murmuré aquello, contemplando como ambos detenían sus retrocesos en una gran duna con la que chocaron, y no pudieron destruir.

Eso está bien, no quiero que se vayan demasiado lejos.

Empleé Sonido para moverme hasta varios metros detrás de los dos Adjuchas en movimiento. Acto seguido me puse firme y extendí mis brazos a los lados con las manos abiertas, igual que un luchador de sumo.

Con un pequeño retroceso gracias al peso de los dos, caché al toro y al gato que se habían creído capaces de derrotarme.

Ilusos.

Pero que lastima, no los aplasté tanto como a Nnoitra. Me hubiera gustado.

Bueno, estos tipos no son tan resistentes como él.

Aunque sin duda causan más daños con sus ataques.

-¿Debería encerrarlos en una barrera o usar Hainawa?- me llevé los dedos a la barbilla para frotarla al pensar en voz alta tras colocar a los dos Adjuchas en el suelo.

Aunque Grimmjow-san hiciera el trato, sinceramente no me sonó demasiado sincero con su promesa.

A lo mejor pensaba que era imposible para ellos dos perder y por eso lo dijo; pero quizás, en caso de que se diese el resultado adverso (Que se dio), falte a su palabra después de despertar.

 **-Aconsejo que uses la barrera. Te gasta menos energía y puedes hacerlo igual de efectivo-** que buena idea.

-Entonces - los señalé extendiendo mi palma hacia ellos, con la mente puesta en concebir una barrera de Kido lo bastante fuerte para no sufrir muchos daños de cualquier ataque de los dos.

Esto es para evitar cualquier agresión repentina a Nell o a mí si se da la posibilidad que apliqué hace un segundo.

Y si llega a darse como antes, me veré en la penosa necesidad de

-¡GAAAAAAA!- un grito de agonía extrema emergió de mi garganta.

Pero el punto de origen del dolor era en mi mano derecha, la misma con la que había señalado a Grimmjow-san y Yylfordt-san.

-¡Midowi!- aunque difícilmente por el dolor enorme, observé que el rostro de Nell había perdido todo su color, quedando como la nieve.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto que no era mi cara.

Siguiendo su línea visual, me encontré con que veía mi mano derecha.

O lo que debería de ser mi mano derecha, pues en ese punto donde el dolor se originaba, solo había una muñeca con un muñón sangrante y con aspecto de no haber sido cortada mi mano; sino que se rompió en pedazos.

Eso porque además de las grietas en mi muñeca, mi mano estaba hecha pedazos en la arena, como si se hubiese desmoronado cual vasija de vidrio, coloreando el blanco de esta con mí sangre.

 **-¡MIDORI!**

Pegué un leve brinco en mi posición como reacción al repentino alzamiento de voz de Silver.

 _-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que sucede!?-_ no creí que algún enemigo apareciese de sopetón, tengo el radar de reiatsu en pleno funcionamiento, aunque por un momento se cayó debido al dolor y el asombro de ver mi mano así; sin embargo, no percibo una presencia ajena a las cuatro aquí presentes.

 **-¡Es terrible! ¡Se trata de AoiTenshi!-** vociferó en mi cabeza.

 _-¿Nani? ¿¡AoiTenshi!? ¿Qué pasa con-?-_

 **-Saca tu Zanpakuto y lo entenderás-** me cortó las palabras con las suyas.

-¿Eh?- no solo en mi mente, ese pensamiento colmado hasta los bordes de duda extrema se verbalizó entre mis labios- _e-está bien_ \- volví a pensar y eché mano (con la izquierda) a mi espada, llamando la atención de Nell.

-¿Midowi? ¿Qué sucede?- ella inclinó la cabeza, aun teniendo ese pálido color que denotaba espanto por lo que había visto.

No le contesté. No pude. Me quedé completamente mudo en el momento que la desenvainé.

Ya entiendo por qué Silver se sobresaltó de esa manera.

Me entraron ganas de pegar un tremendo grito tal como el que él dio, pero pude contenerlo al pensar en que asustaría a Nell más de lo que ya estaba.

Allí, el filo de mi querida compañera se estaba resquebrajando.

Horrible.

Lo que mis ojos contemplan es lo más horrible que alguna vez he visto.

Yo pensaba que solo era un cuento que Silver me contó para asustarme hace años cuando apenas había empezado el entrenamiento Shinigami.

Es decir, pensé que las posibilidades de que esto pasara eran menores a 2%.

Quien lo iba a pensar bueno, nunca fue solo un toca narices profesional.

-La ruptura del vínculo con el alma.

 **-La ruptura del vínculo con el alma.**

Algo que solo ocurre una vez que tu espíritu de Zanpakuto decide romper todo vinculo contigo.

Es extremadamente raro puesto que normalmente los espíritus de Zanpakuto son extremadamente fieles a sus amos, y casi siempre tienen una buena relación con él.

El efecto es instantáneo y muy visible. La Zanpakuto, el símbolo del vinculo entre tu espíritu de Zanpakuto y tu, es la primera en sufrir las consecuencias, como observarán.

Al ser tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma uno solo, mi cuerpo también sufrirá el mismo destino que ella eventualmente.

Así es, me desmoronaré como un edificio y me haré pedazos.

Ya lo estoy haciendo, de hecho, mi mano fue lo primero en irse.

¿Por qué algo como esto tenía que pasar ahora? No es un buen momento, ¿No podía suceder más tarde? Cuando no estuviese ocupado.

Las historias de Silver cuentan, que esta es la forma de muerte más dolorosa posible.

Más doloroso que caer en agua hirviente.

Más doloroso que tu novia te bote por tu peor enemigo.

Más doloroso que una visita de tus suegros cuando tenías planes de Snu-Snu con tu pareja ese día.

Más doloroso que el Síndrome de bolas azules .

Solo con esos cuatro ejemplos, ya se lo deben de imaginar, ¿No?

Como sea, el hecho es que duele una pesadilla. El que sintiese el dolor necesario para hacerme gritar así a pesar de que puedo controlarlo es prueba de ello.

Afortunadamente, como todo gran mal de este mundo (N/A: salvo por el hentay Yaoi, el sida, el cáncer y el reggaetón) ya tiene una cura tan o más potente que sus efectos.

Así es, antes esto no tenía solución y era considerado sinónimo de muerte y dolor inevitables.

Pero es distinto ahora que la cura si existe.

Esta es simple: ir a tu mundo interior a hacerle una visita de larga duración a tu espíritu de Zanpakuto, hablar largo y tendido con él o ella sobre el por qué estaba destruyendo el vinculo, y tratar de resolver el problema.

Vaya.

Me lo imaginé miles de veces, pero nunca pensé que sería de esta forma

 **-Midori -** la voz de Silver sonó en mi cerebro, pero se detuvo y dejó lo que iba a decir a mi imaginación.

 _-Estoy bien, Silver. Este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Me preparé mentalmente._

 **-¿Y te preparaste b** **ien** **?-** inquirió.

 _-¡Pfff! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Como le voy a hacer para verla a la cara después de semejante encuentro en aquella ocasión!? ¡Estoy que me orino de los nervios!_

 **-Sí, no es de extrañar. Incluso yo me pongo un poco incomodo cada vez que me acuerdo de las tremendas depravaciones de aquel día. Ustedes dos son unos pervertidos completos.**

 _-Te digo que no soy un pervertido._

 **-Aceptalo de una buena vez, Midori.**

No aceptaré nada que no sea cierto, Silver, lo sabes.

 **-Aceptaste la mentira de esos Arrancars antes.**

No la acepté, solo pospuse el pedirles que me dijeran la verdad, pero lo haré eventualmente.

 **-Espero que sí. Si dejas que tus subordinados te mientan aunque sepas que lo están haciendo, tarde o temprano se acostumbrarán a ello y lo harán más seguido.**

Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta decirlo.

Bueno, yo voy entrando.

Veremos qué le pasa a esa señorita.

 **-Te estaré observando, puedes pedirme un consejo en cualquier momento. Te ayudaré si es necesario.**

Gracias, me alivia saber que no estaré solo.

Vamos a ello.

Sentí mi cuerpo cayendo.

La gravedad se hacía presente en los más inalcanzables rincones de mi anatomía, solo para hacerme caer. O eso sentía yo.

Abrí mis parpados, y lo primero que vi fue el cielo azul.

Han sido diez años desde que pisé este sitio.

Aunque caía desde alguna parte del cielo de mi mundo interior, me frené en medio del aire y observé en todas direcciones.

-Fiiiuhh~- silbé- este lugar parece una fotografía de hace una década; todo está igual.

Descartando las grietas que se ven en algunas partes del aire o el horizonte y el que de estas salga luz, nada ha cambiado o se ve fuera de lo normal por aquí.

Ahora bien. ¿Dónde estará esta señorita?

Mi detección de reiatsu está al máximo, pero no la puedo sentir. Y eso que compartimos la misma firma espiritual.

Llevé mis ojos al extremo inferior de mis parpados.

¿Estará abajo?

Entonces los moví a un costado.

¿A la derecha?

A otro costado.

¿A la izquierda?

Hacia el extremo superior.

¿Arriba?

No, no, no. A ella no le gusta volar. Se suele quedar cerca del agua.

Entonces solo quedan las primeras tres opciones.

Tendré que buscarla un poco supongo.

Me preparé para avanzar en el vuelo y empezar un rastreo aéreo, pero mis intenciones fueron frenadas por un inesperado grito bramido más bien.

-*¡CUANDO VA A VENIR ESTE HIJO DE PUTA!*- parecía que el aire gritaba, porque esa injuria hacia la madre que nunca conocí llegaba de todos los ángulos sin un emisor perceptible.

SHUUUSS

Mi pasmo no fue corto al advertir con la vista una gran ola formándose a mi derecha.

-O_O- eso debería ser imposible. Aun con toda esta agua, está demasiado baja como para que una ola de ese tamaño pueda formarse.

Incluso llegó a donde yo estaba, y debemos tomar en cuenta que estoy a más de doscientos metros encima del agua.

Me mojó un poco.

Pero se sintió bien, llevo años sin tocar agua.

Es refrescante.

Pero no me voy a desviar del tema.

Esto no tiene ningún sentido a menos queee

Cuando una realización hizo Click en mi cerebro, me dejé caer en el agua.

-¡Bala de cañón!- ¿Para qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?

Abrasé mis rodillas con mi único brazo y me encogí risueño, olvidándome por un momento del dolor al final de mi muñeca derecha.

SPLASH

Haaaaa nada como un buen chapuzón en agua fría para desestresar los músculos.

Cuando noté que mi trasero y la tierra debajo del agua no habían colisionado, instantáneamente supe que esa realización anterior era verídica.

El nivel del agua subió.

Y al abrir mis ojos para ver qué tanto, casi se me salen de las cuencas.

Subió demasiado.

Veo hacia abajo y solo veo oscuridad.

La profundidad debe de ser tremenda.

Es suficiente para engullir rascacielos enteros, de verdad.

Pero esa profundidad no me asusta.

Los únicos seres que estamos aquí somos AoiTenshi, Ese tipo" y yo.

Y Ese tipo" está aprisionado en la zona más profunda y lejana de mi interior, no tengo que preocuparme por él.

-¡AoiTenshi! ¿¡Donde estas!?- aquí tampoco tenía mi mano derecha, así que solo empleé mi izquierda a modo de altavoz, y vociferé esa duda.

No recibí respuesta.

No debe estar cerca.

Por cierto, desde el día en que obtuve mi Bankai puedo respirar debajo de esta agua, así como hablar. Es por eso que pude dar ese grito tan claramente.

BROOOMMMMMM

¡KUH!

¿Qué pasa?

Toda el agua se está moviendo.

¡WOW! Más de esas grietas brillantes están apareciendo en la zona oscura.

¡Y lo hacen muy rápido!

Debo moverme y encontrar a esa mujer, ¡YA!

-¡SHUNKO!- activé mi habilidad.

Realmente nunca he ido a un lugar con agua muy profunda. Esta es la primera vez, de hecho.

O sea, no tengo mucha práctica en el nado.

Haré lo que pueda, pero no creo poder desplazarme muy rápido, así que activé un Shunko incompleto para compensar y ahorrar fuerzas... por si las moscas.

Ahora bien.

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde esté AoiTenshi, por lo que esto podría tardar.

Sin embargo, al ser este mi mundo interior. Tal vez pueda usar Eso .

Antes lo descarté porque nunca he podido hacerlo correctamente; pero ahora la situación se vuelto diferente. Debo solucionar este problema urgentemente.

Crucé las piernas como si me sentara en el suelo y puse los dedos de mi zurda en la rodilla del mismo lado. Más o menos como en una meditación.

Así mismo, cerré mis ojos.

El volverme uno con mi mundo interior.

Es un método que originalmente se pensó para que los Shinigamis expulsaran Hollows de sus cuerpos en caso de que estos tratasen de poseerlos.

Con él, puedes detectar a todas las entidades que estén en tu interior, sin importar que tan bien se escondan.

Silver pasó años intentando hacerme aprenderlo, pero extrañamente nunca conseguí dominarlo.

Solo lo he conseguido algunas veces, y es cuando estoy bajo inusitada presión.

Este es un buen momento entonces, ya estoy comenzando a sentir dolor por esta ruptura del vínculo con el alma.

Veamos.

Primero debía relajar mi mente.

Lo intenté, pero es bien difícil.

El segundo paso es relajar el cuerpo.

Eso fue más fácil.

Lo tercero y último, poner el reiatsu en el punto medio entre controlado y descontrolado.

Si, esta siempre ha sido la más difícil, y la que siempre me detiene.

Existe una finísima línea entre el control y el descontrol del reiatsu. Colocarse en ella no es fácil en absoluto.

Requiere mucha precisión.

Es lo mismo que arrojar un dardo a un blanco. Debes calcular bien la fuerza a usar para dar en el blanco.

De lo contrario, tu reiatsu se descontrolará completamente por un momento de una forma en que puede hacerle daño a tu cuerpo y alma.

Debo tener cuidado al disparar.

Respiro profundamente.

Exhalo.

Concéntrate.

Prepárate.

.

.

.

.

¡AHORA!

FIUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡SI!

Dejé que mi reiatsu fluyera cual corriente furiosa, pero una corriente furiosa que circulaba entre angostos caminos de concreto.

El punto medio entre control descontrol. El descontrol controlado.

Lo sé, lo sé lo que acabo de decir no suena lógico y contradictorio. Pero acabo de dar un ejemplo, como habrán notado. Sí es posible.

Ahora abrí los ojos.

Y por un momento breve, sentí, igual que pocas veces en el pasado, lo que era estar en todos los lugares de mi mundo interior.

El cómo funciona esto no es nada fácil de explicar, pero creo que puedo intentarlo.

Este lugar, así como todos los mundos interiores, sigue unas ciertas normas importantes.

Una de ellas es el control de energía espiritual normal en el cuerpo.

Si la energía espiritual permanece controlada y fluye con tranquilidad, este lugar permanecerá estable. Si se descontrola, este lugar presentará ciertos cambios, algunos más graves que otros.

Pero sigue un patrón.

Esos cambios son para que el mundo interior se adapte y permanezca intacto.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el descontrol controlado?

Es una irregularidad, una irregularidad sin medios para combatirla por parte del mundo interior.

El mundo interior sufre entonces una serie de de Hmmm ¡Rasgaduras! Esa es la palabra más adecuada.

Como si estiraras y contrajeras una bolsa repetidamente. Algo más o menos así ocurre y el lugar se rasga en ciertas partes, lo que conlleva a ciertos efectos aleatorios en la persona dueña de ese mundo interior.

El más común en ellos, pues ocurre un 99% por ciento de las veces, es el sentir cualquier presencia que esté en el mundo interior, incluyendo la del propio usuario.

Más o menos eso pasa espero que se entienda.

No es algo que se pueda hacer muy seguido, pues tendría consecuencias fatales para el que lo haga.

Según Silver, solo puede usarse una vez al mes.

Un tiempo largo considerando para lo que es necesario y el riesgo de que ocurra.

Pero bueno, es por cuestiones de seguridad.

Si el mundo interior llegase a rasgarse en profusión, cosas como descontroles repentinos en el flujo de energía espiritual y rasgaduras en la propia alma tendrían escena.

A la larga o a la corta, eso podría matarme. No hay cura para un alma rasgada después de todo.

Volviendo al tema, hice una revisión de un segundo de todo lo que había por aquí.

Claramente, hallé la ubicación exacta de mi espíritu de Zanpakuto antes de la finalización de esta.

Conociendo el camino ahora, giré mi cuerpo en el agua y con premura impulsé mi cuerpo con una pataleada, o como se diga.

En el camino recto que atravesé, no pude sino ponerme nervioso, puesto que encontré gran cantidad de remolinos en el camino que me dificultaban el avance.

Como en una selva, donde a más entrada más espesa se hacía; los remolinos se volvían más grandes y adquirían mayor succión a más cercanía con mi objetivo.

Probablemente ya haya sentido mi presencia a través del agua.

Pero por el tremendo grito que oí hace no mucho, pensé que lo que quería era que me dirigiera donde ella.

Se me ocurren dos razones:

La primera: esto no está bajo su control y es una reacción de mi mundo interior a su furia (Por extraño que parezca, mi mundo interior no solo reacciona a mí, sino también a ella. No sé el porqué).

La segunda: sí lo controla y simplemente quiere desquitarse conmigo porque nunca vine a verla después de Aquello haciéndome daño con estos remolinos.

Conociéndola segurísimo que es la segunda.

Y si quisiese, yo no podría llegar a su lugar de ninguna forma.

Pero veo muchas aperturas mínimas por donde puedo escurrirme y recibir solo daños leves en mi cuerpo.

Intuyo, o más bien, predigo, que esta visita la voy a recordar como una mala experiencia.

Enserio.

-Ok- me troné el cuello y agité mis hombros y piernas.

Hora de apretar el trasero y los dientes lo que se vienen son vistas rojas por el dolor.

Cerré mis puños y encaminé mi percepción en aquellas diminutas vías a mi objetivo.

-¡Allá voy!-

¡CHINGADA MADRE!

¡ESA MALDITA ZORRA DE CUARTA ME LAS PAGARÁ POR ESTO!

Después de lo que debió ser media hora de infierno, conseguí atravesar esos condenados remolinos y llegar a un lugar donde el agua estaba a nivel bajo. El suficiente para alcanzar mis muslos, pero era bajo en comparación a afuera.

Como yo lo veo, esos remolinos parecen una frontera o un muro. Literalmente son la división entre la paz y el salvajismo.

Pfff ¿Y por qué estoy narrando esto?

Cada segundo que paso en ello, es un segundo en que esa perra de AoiTenshi no me está suplicando clemencia por el tremendo martirio que la voy a hacer pasar cuando la encuentre.

Diez mil nalgadas bien dadas en el trasero seguro le enseñaran.

Soy un ser tolerante hasta cierto punto, y ella lo rebasó hace rato.

Ahora mismo no solo el brazo que estaba en destrucción, sino también mi pierna izquierda y una de mis orejas se fueron al demonio con ese Bonito trayecto de hace poco.

Calculé mal los daños ¡LOS CALCULÉ DEMASIADO MAL!

Y lo peor es que no pude sacar ni mi Shikai o Bankai. Cuando lo intenté en momentos precedentes, mi nariz chocó con que están bloqueados por ahora.

Todo lo que falta es que ella opte por atacarme. Si lo hace será complicado ganar, ella y yo estamos muy pares.

Como pude, me levanté del piso y me paré con una sola pierna, pues estaba acostado pecho tierra.

El agua es refrescante, pero esto es un fastidio.

Por lo menos me estoy regenerando, pero tendré que saltar en un solo pie por un rato. Tengo que ahorrar energías por si las moscas, y regenerarme lentamente consume menos que la regeneración rápida.

Comencé a avanzar dando saltos como si jugase a la rayuela, solo que sin las rayas en el piso y la diversión.

Veamos, si sigo hacia adelante sin cambiar mi dirección encontraré a AoiTenshi, pero ella está molesta; no sería buena idea ir de frente por el riesgo de agresión. Debo encontrar una forma de inmovilizarla sin que pueda evitarlo, pero el sigilo aquí no sirve contra ella.

Necesito un plan.

 **-Nop, no lo necesitas.**

¡Silver! ¿Qué sucedió que no te habías comunicado conmigo antes? Necesitaba alguna sugerencia hace rato.

 **-Estaba ocupado viendo como tenias que parir para pasar esos remolinos. Créeme que fue divertido.**

Qué vergüenza el creerme que en verdad ayudaría si lo necesitaba

¡Cabron infeliz! Eres un sádico asqueroso.

 **-Un sádico es aquel que obtiene placer de causar sufrimiento a otros. Yo obtengo placer de causarte sufrimiento a ti y a nadie más. No creo ser un sádico, simplemente me gusta verte joderte para conseguir algo.**

Es la misma mierda ¡LA MISMA!

 **-No, no lo es.**

¡Si lo es!

 **-No lo es te digo-**

¡Si lo es te digo a ti!

 **-Bueno, cambiando de tema-** esas palabras para mí, significan que me das la razón, ¡JA! **\- La señorita a la que no parabas de calumniar en tu corazón hace poco está adelante, sabe que llegaste aquí y está en medio de una rabieta por saber que no te hizo más daño.**

Vaya, que noticias tan perturbadoras.

Parece que si quería hacerme todo el daño posible.

Creo que, si lo pienso un poco, no es algo sorpresivo. Somos tan parecidos, y probablemente yo haría lo mismo.

Bueno no lo mismo. Un poco menos pero le dolería mucho.

 **-Si vas de frente no creo que te pase nada, está muy ocupada calumniándote para centrarse en ello. Simplemente mide lo que vayas a decir. Con calma y tacto para que no intente mandarte un Tsunami.**

Pfff ¿Calma y tacto? Silver, yo soy tan tranquilo como un monje Shaolin y tengo el cuidado de un cirujano experimentado. Puedo hacerlo.

 **-Hmp, sobre todo eso-** ese sarcasmo que detecto no me gusta, Silver **\- Solo no lo arruines. Recuerda lo que John te enseñó en Aquel entrenamiento: El corazón de una mujer es tempestuoso, cuídate mucho cuando trates con él**

Al hacer énfasis en Aquel descompuse mi cara en una expresión incomoda.

Se refiere al entrenamiento ese al que John nos sometió a Zack y a mí contra nuestra voluntad.

…

Que recuerdos me llegan.

En su momento no le vi utilidad, pero hace años comprobé que había sido muy práctico.

Muy, muy práctico.

 **-Ya deja de pensar en cochinadas y camina. Tu pierna ya está bien.**

Tranqui, Silver. Déjame disfrutar mis buenos recuerdos.

Tal y como dijo el voyeur este, mi pierna se regeneró por completo, permitiéndome volver a retomar un andar común.

Qué bueno, no es fácil andar saltando con toda esta agua.

Mi oreja también volvió, que bien.

Por al menos quince minutos permanecí hiendo hacia adelante con resultados infructíferos en mi búsqueda. Pero al minuto dieciséis, a mi visión entró algo.

Un punto a la lejanía del que podía sentir emanar mi propia firma espiritual.

Es ella.

Afirmé eso en mi mente al parpadeo de que una sonrisa vengativa se dibujara en mi semblante.

Mi brazo está totalmente destruido ya. Me causa un tremendo dolor.

Dolor iniciado por esta señorita.

Ella y yo somos prácticamente idénticos, debería comprender mis sentimientos mejor que nadie y aun así.

Podría aguantar que me escupiera insultos y me dijera hasta de que me voy a morir.

Podría aguantar que me diera una patada en la entrepierna sin contenerse.

Y podría aguantar que me dijera todo tipo de cosas desagradables que toquen mis puntos sensibles.

Pero esto esto es pasarse tres universos.

Sin consideración o remordimiento, caminé con paso firme y manos empuñadas a donde mi espíritu de Zanpakuto.

El agua estaba algo agitada en su circunferencia, pero le resté importancia y avancé a través de esta sin mayores problemas.

Esto no es nada al lado de esos remolinos.

Al fin, me paré a un metro a espaldas de ella.

Y estando allí, noté que se encontraba soltando murmullos inaudibles a más distancia con un tono que parecía estar libre de todo sentimiento.

-*Jodido cobarde. ¿Qué hace que no muestra su purulento trasero aquí?*

¿Eing?

¿Acaso no me ha notado?

Raro considerando que puede sentir a quien entre aquí solo por el agua.

¿Estará tan concentrada en otra cosa que no puede?

Solo se me ocurre eso.

-*Menudo puerco embustero es. Viene aquí un día cualquiera, me dice palabras bonitas como Te deseo y Necesito estar dentro de ti con un rostro de niño tímido, y cuando decido aceptar, ¡PUM! Se larga por décadas y ni me envía un mensaje con el otro idiota.*

Hmm, creo que por Otro idiota habla de Silver.

Es el único que sé que le enviaría un mensaje de mi parte. Es decir, es el único habitante sociable de mi interior aparte de ella.

No contuve un fruncimiento de cejas y labios por oír que ella fue la que aceptó acostarse conmigo, si mal no recuerdo, fue ella la que dijo Te deseo y Te necesito dentro de mi con una cara provocativa, además de que yo fui quien dio un sí sin dudar.

-*Ojala y se aparezca pronto. La próxima vez que lo vea, le romperé el pene con mis propias manos y le meteré una lanza de hielo por el orto.*

Glup

Ok, esa amenaza si me asustó.

Incluso más de lo que ya estoy viéndola con la mirada gacha y un aura oscura rodeándola.

Me dan ganas de retroceder, pero debo ser firme. Si no arreglo esto, me muero.

Además sí que tengo que disculparme.

-*¿Cómo se atreve ese merluzo a tratarme como una puta gratis y dejarme aquí, con la única compañía de ese animal salvaje y las visitas ocasionales del imbécil de Silver? John, debiste educarlo mejor sobre los sentimientos de una dama.*

Me dieron ganas de decirle algo, pero sinceramente, no puedo sino aguantarme. Tiene mucha razón en estar tan furiosa, aunque en realidad no la vi como lo que dijo. La dejé en manos de esos dos todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, hace poco Silver mencionó que John SÍ me enseñó acerca de eso último que mencionó. No me gustó eso que dijo y momentito.

¿Qué dijo de Sil ?

-*¿Cómo se atreve a llamarse a si mismo hombre? Si ni siquiera puede venir a hablar con la mujer con la que se acostó por primera vez solo por vergüenza, no es más que un maldito cobarde.*

¡Hey! Cobarde me suena feo, inseguro y temeroso está mejor.

Además, ¿No que ella tampoco podía verme por la vergüenza?

-*Enserio. ¿Qué clase de hombre se pone a esperar que una mujer lo llame para hablar solo porque está muy avergonzado para ir por su cuenta? Yo también estaba abochornada; pero si es un hombre, debería de dar el primer paso.*

Kuh.

No me culpes. Siempre creí que, con el tiempo, tú serías quien me llamara para hablar de lo que pasó (Y en el mejor de los casos repetir); pero nunca lo hiciste. Yo tenía vergüenza, sí. ¿Actué como un miedoso? Sin duda, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya.

…

Tsk, ¿A quién quiero engañar?

En efecto, soy un gusano cobarde.

¿Me merezco sus insultos? sin duda.

¿Me merezco sus agresiones? sin duda.

¿Me merezco que haya roto el nexo entre nosotros? sin duda.

Enserio hago parecer que la traté como si no me importara en lo más mínimo, y eso me hace apretar los puños y dientes en desprecio por mí mismo, mientras agacho la mirada por vergüenza propia.

-*Y ahora encima, el muy puerco anda de asaltacunas con esa mocosa de pelo verde.*

¿Arch?

-*Es un desgraciado. Me tiene a mí, una belleza con una magnifica figura y anda prometiendo matrimonios a una niña más plana que un papel.*

¡Oye, un segundito! ¡Tú ya deberías de saber que solo era una mentirilla blanca que inicié para responder a una pregunta! ¡No tengo pensado casarme con ella o entablar alguna clase de relación de esa índole! (N/A: veamos si sigues diciendo eso en un rato, ingenuo) ¿¡Por qué sacas algo así!?

-*Es un condenado enfermo. Solo falta que se vaya también con la enana rubia que estaba con el arrancar alto ese. Si lo hace, Silver podrá llamarlo pederasta sin temor a equivocarse. Ashh, ese animal se acostaría con otro animal siempre y cuando tenga un agujero por donde meterlo.*

¿¡WHAT!?

¡Para el carro! ¡Solo páralo por un momentito de tamaño foca! ¡Tus calumnias ya se están pasando de tono! ¡Tengo decencia y tú lo sabes! ¡Solo estas furiosa y dices cualquier cosa para insultarme!

-*Algún día, seguramente acabará en una cama con otro hombre. Siendo él el pasivo.*

¡Ahora sí!

PLAF

No me contuve. Con el rostro rojo de la ira por esa infausta afirmación, le solté una tremenda y altisonante nalgada en el glúteo derecho.

-*¡Kya!*- sacó un lindo grito por esa boca sucia, a la vez que pegaba un brinco por la sorpresa y el dolor del golpe.

Por ese brinquillo, cayó de cara al agua y se mantuvo sumergida por un momento, sacando la cabeza después y viendo para todos lados, como si no supiera donde estaba.

-Aquí- le dije con voz tosca y la frente muy arrugada.

Se volteó tan pronto oyó mi voz señalando mi posición y me observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

No perdió el tiempo en ponerse de pie y acomodar su sombrero, que casi se le caía, con ambas manos.

-*F-Fufufufufu V-Valla, pero si es Midori*- no desaproveché la ligera pausa que hizo y le lancé palabras con tanta amabilidad y tacto como pude, siguiendo el consejo de Silver.

-¡Nada de Fufufufufu, Valla, pero si es Midori ! ¡Esa actuación barata de Ojou-sama dejó de funcionar hace años! ¡Se bien que tú tienes de señorita lo que yo de enano!- Pfff A ver, ¿Enserio creen que lo voy a hacer?

Le solté esa exclamación con fuerza desmedida en mi tono, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz al principio de mi oración.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita zorra! ¡Te tolero los insultos y que afirmes que soy un enfermo! ¡Pero NUNCA el que digas que me acostaré con un hombre algún día! ¡Antes me lo corto y me suicido!- le encaré esa realidad irrefutable.

El solo pensar lo contrario me da asco.

Y cuando vi que trataba de abrir la boca para articular algo, decidí adelantarme con más ahínco que antes.

-¡Y aparte de eso! ¡ Tiene que dar el primer paso y venir a verme el mismo porque es un hombre" no es más que una pendejada nacida de las ideologías de género! ¡No te excuses en una estupidez como esa para no decir que tenías tanto miedo como yo! ¡Silver me lo contó todo! Por si no lo sabías.

De todas las cosas que dijo antes, esa es la única en la cual soy firme en no consentir.

-Tch - tras provocar con su lengua ese ruidillo, desvió la mirada con un gesto amargo- ese chivato.

Parece que no lo sabía, ¿Eh?

Ella me miró, dejando atrás todo rastro del semblante de señorita que suele mostrar a la primera.

Ahora sin duda, parecía el rostro de una mujer casada y malhumorada.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y volví a exclamar.

-¡Por ultimo!- alcé un dedo, con el cual la señalé posteriormente- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que soy un pedófilo!

Mi reclamo final y el arrebato de ira con el cual lo expresé fueron bastante claros.

Lo mencioné antes, soy sensible con ciertos insultos.

Pedófilo es una de las peores formas en que pueden llamarme. Soy decente.

Suspiré.

Me siento un poco mejor.

Decidí callarme allí, puesto que no había nada más con lo que pudiera defenderme.

Ella me veía fijamente.

-Bueno, ¿Te vas a quedar viéndome como si vieses un cuadro de picazo o dirás alg-?

PAM

-*No toques mi trasero sin permiso otra vez, ¡Hmp!*

Esta perra.

Me dio una patada en el estómago que me hiso ponerme de rodillas y ahora me dice eso.

Si cuando ocurrió ese encuentro hace diez años ella me dijo que podía tocar su trasero cuando quisiera.

-*Deberías avergonzarte, ¿Sabes?*

-¿Qu-?

POW

-*No hables sin mi permiso*

Como yo me estaba levantando mientras hablaba, volvió a patearme, esta vez en la cara, haciendo que cayera de espaldas nuevamente.

-*No te presentas en diez años tras arrebatarme mi pureza, no te comunicas de ninguna forma conmigo, te apareces tocando mi cuerpo sin autorización y encima te andas quejando de las verdades que digo sobre ti. Mi padre tenía razón, nunca debí elegirte*- caminando hasta plantarse en mis narices, soltó media estupidez y con la última oración se tapó la boca y me miró como si viese estiércol.

-¿De qué hablas? Nunca tuviste padre.

-*Pero tú sí, y estoy segura de que me hubiera dicho que no me fuera con un desperdicio como tú de haber sido yo su hija*- ¿Qué cosas dice esta mujer?

-Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- señalé.

-*Son invisibles a los ojos de un idiota sin corazón*- levantó su pié, parece que busca pisotearme el rostro.

-¿Sin corazón? ¡Mira tú grandísima cer-!

PAM

-*No me grites, bastardo*

Rodé en reversa por lo menos diez metros luego de que su suela marcara mi fisonomía.

Creo que se me torció ligeramente la nariz y tengo un sabor a hierro en la boca.

Un aura intimidante y hostil se me acercaba lentamente.

La atmósfera se sentía muy pesada y opresiva.

Sus pasos en mis oídos sonaban como claros golpes de tambor... aunque en realidad solo era el ruido del agua siendo pisada

Cuando por fin llegó a mí, su aura alcanzó niveles inhóspitos.

Levantó su pié nuevamente y lo apuntó a mi estómago, que al estar yo boca arriba se mostraba indefenso y al descubierto.

Su suela descendió una vez más al tiempo que exclamaba.

-*¡Arrepiéntete de tus ofen-!*

PAM

Soy un hombre paciente.

Soy gentil.

Soy de lo más buena onda cuando estoy de buen humor.

Pero estando de mal humor... están mejor bien lejos de mí.

Durante la última frase de esta perra, rodé a un lado evitando ser pisado, y en nada, me erguí apretando mi zurda y haciendo que despegue hacia el cielo en una arremetida vertiginosa.

-*¡OOOWWWWW!*- mi puño se encargó de cortar lo último de su frase al incrustarse en su quijada y mandarla a caer de trasero a unos metros de distancia- *¡Mi-Midori! ¡Acabas de golpear a una mujer! ¿¡Acaso John no te dijo que un caballero nunca debía de hacer eso!?*- ella dijo tocándose la mandíbula con los dedos y pequeñas lagrimas en sus comisuras visuales.

¿Y tienes el descaro de quejarte?

Sus palabras masacraron el ambiente tenso y peligroso para mi persona.

-No metas a John en esto, perra- mascullé, casi escupiendo y frotándome los nudillos del puño que había usado. Tiene la cara dura- Y no me vengas con esas monsergas, odio que las mujeres abusen de nosotros los hombres pero que se echen para atrás cuando tratamos de defendernos, y más aún, que tengan el descaro de usar esas ideas nacidas del sexismo para escudarse.

Gracias por contarme esas cosas, Silver, si alguien no hace algo pronto, las mujeres seguirán abusando de sus privilegios y de los pobres hombres que intentan hacerlas felices.

-*¡N-No es cier ¡*

-Ojojo, ¡Si que es cierto! Es lo que más me enferma de las mujeres. Golpearnos, insultarnos y exigir igualdad y respeto, pero valiéndose de los privilegios que se les dan para salvarse de las consecuencias- dije con la mirada más afilada que una espada-No pienso dejar que abuses de mí como se te dé la gana.

El aire cómico perdió su lugar, siendo este recuperado por el ambiente pesado de antes.

La diferencia era que esta vez el emisor soy yo.

-*¿Que vas a hacer?*- ella también regresó a expeler un aura amenazante, con los mismos ojos que tengo yo ahora.

-Pensaba hablar contigo y disculparme apropiadamente por no venir a verte en tanto tiempo cuando llegué, pero, ¿Sabes? Cambié de opinión. ¡Te voy a hacer pasar un infierno por todo el dolor que tuve que aguantar para llegar hasta aquí!

-*¡Ven a intentarlo, maldito pedófilo!*

-¡Te arrancaré esa lengua, bruja ordinaria!

Ambos adoptamos posiciones de combate.

Pero sin que ninguno se lo esperara.

 **-Ay, una pelea de enamorados, que lindo~.**

-¡Silver!/*¡Silver!*- tanto AoiTenshi como yo gritamos a la repentina aparición de la voz de mi maestro.

Y de golpe, para mayor sorpresa de ambos que incluso rompimos nuestras posturas belicosas, apareció con todo y cuerpo cerca de nosotros.

 **-Hola-** nos saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a él por reflejo, caminando rápidamente.

-Silver, ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí, muy intrigado.

 **-Vine a ayudar con la escena. E** **l** **autor anda corto de inspiración y se lo está currando para escribir esto ahora mismo-** el suspiró, sonando llena de pesadez su exhalación **\- Ese flojo. De haber planificado mejor esta parte no estaría pasando esto; pero no, tenía que irse a ver anime-** su voz rebozaba de ironía **\- Como sea, me ha enviado a asegurarme de que esta escena prosiga hasta alcanzar el fin que desea.**

-*¿El autor?*- AoiTenshi se acercó también, olvidando completamente su hostilidad por la presencia de Silver- *¿Qué es lo que quiere que pase aquí exactamente?*

Él la miró, y después a mí.

 **-Ese tipo ya está cansado de esperar y andarse con rodeos para alargar la cosa y darle profundidad a las escenas y diálogos. Lleva años haciéndolo y no ha llegado a la parte que busca aún-** cerró los ojos por un momento **\- su petición fue clara: Que lleguen a Eso**

Eso

Con Eso , ¿No se estará refiriendo a ?

AoiTenshi, como si hubiésemos compartido el mismo pensamiento, nos miramos con desagrado.

 **-Es tal y como piensan. El autor quiere escribir el Lemon y el romance de una buena vez. Por eso y por la falta de inspiración este capitulo y las peleas le salieron forzadas. Quiere sacarse ese peso de encima y ponerle el toque romántico que corresponde a esta historia-** nos explicó Silver, risueño.

-*Ni de broma lo haré*.

-No pienso dejar que ella me toque.

Nos dimos la espalda el uno al otro.

-*No hasta que me pida disculpas de rodillas.*

-No hasta que ella deshaga la ruptura de vínculo y me bese los pies como disculpa por todo lo que pasé para estar aquí- eso lo dije contemplando detenidamente mi hombro, frunciendo el entrecejo y los labios por el dolor que no hacía sino aumentar.

 **-Hmp es curioso que digan eso cuando la última vez no dudaron en hacerlo como unos animales.**

-¡Cierra la boca, sucio voyeur!/*¡Cierra la boca, sucio voyeur!*- gritamos al unísono.

 **-Pff Jajajajajaja-** se carcajeó, sujetándose el estomago **\- bueno, bueno. El autor me dijo que esto pasaría seguro, así que me dio instrucciones claras sobre cómo manejar la situación.**

\- - con mudez total, lo observamos con fijeza y expectación.

 **\- Has lo que debas hacer, siempre y cuando funcione eso dijo.**

Ante la sonrisa siniestra que dibujó, mis venas se congelaron.

Creo que AoiTenshi también está asustada. Tiembla como si convulsionase.

 **-¡En otras palabras!-** dio un salto y se quedó flotando en el aire, sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas **\- ¡Felicidades! ¡Se acaban de ganar una consulta gratuita con el carismático terapeuta de parejas, el Dr. Silver!-** dando un solo aplauso con sus manos, alegre y fogoso como un niño entusiasmado por la llegada de la navidad **\- ahora, ¿Iniciamos esta sesión, chicos?-** nos preguntó.

Sin pensármelo ni dos segundos, me giré hacia él y me paré firme.

Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Cual soldados rasos ante un comandante, estábamos tensos a más no poder.

No porque quisiéramos, lo hicimos porque ambos sabemos que de lo contrario nos obligará a hacerlo, lo más probable es que con intimidación

 **-¡Me gusta su entusiasmo!-** se palmeó las rodillas **\- ahora, seré breve: ustedes dos son unos completos idiotas.**

Hmmp, eso lo esperaba.

Seguramente va a empezar a decir cosas como, "No deben pelearse por algo tan minúsculo, no es como si tu hubieras quedado embarazada y tu hubieras huido de la responsabilidad" o "Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a molestarse con el otro, ambos estaban igual de aterrados, y tu, AoiTenshi, pudiste tratar de comunicarte con Midori también. No es solo culpa de él. Dejen esta discusión estúpida de una vez y resuelvan las cosas como adultos".

Deberían de haber visto mi cara cuando no dijo nada de eso, sino más bien:

 **-¿Pelearse por algo tan ridículo como falta de comunicación o agresiones menores cuando han pensado y dicho cosas peores del otro en estos diez años? Pfff... Por favor.**

-¡...!

-*¡...!*

¿Qué dijo?

 **-¡Oh!, es cierto, no saben nada-** sonrió de manera más siniestra que antes.

Miró a AoiTenshi sin perder dicha sonrisa.

-Hey, Aoi, ¿Sabías que una vez Midori me dijo que si llegaban a volver a tener sexo, procuraría besarte lo menos posible porque la boca te sabe a cloaca tapada?

¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDOOOOOOOOOOO!?

-*¿¡Naniiii!?*- su reacción no fue para menos. Llegó sin demora y muy violenta.

Exclamando a los cuatro vientos, me miró con ojos más abiertos que el más extremo ejemplo.

-*¡Me dijiste que te gustaba el sabor de mi lengua!*- me reclamó con lagrimitas en sus comisuras oculares.

Palidecí.

Miré a Silver con ira.

Y grité.

-¡Dijiste que nunca le contarías!

-*¿¡Entonces es ciertoooooo!?*- apretó mucho los dientes.

-N-No me mires así. Solo te mentí porque no quería herirte.

 **-¿Enserio? Pensé que habías dicho que lo hiciste para que no se negara a repetir la próxima vez que se encontraran-** ¡Kuhh! ¡Cierra la boca rayos! ¡AoiTenshi me mira peor que antes ahora!

 **-Ha, pero AoiTenshi tampoco es que pueda estar molesta por eso, después de todo, hace cinco años ella me dijo que nunca más volvería a probar tu pene por el horrible sabor que tenía.**

Rodé mis orbes a su rostro, estando estos abiertos como pelotas de tenis.

-*¿¡Eh!? ¡Dijiste que lo mantendrías en secreto! ¡Lo prometiste!*

 **-No prometí nada, simplemente dije que no lo diría bajo cualquier circunstancia. Esta circunstancia en la que te encuentras por la ruptura del vinculo no es una "Cualquiera" ¿Sabes?**

-*¡Tuuuuuu!*

-U-Un momento. AoiTenshi, ¿De verdad dijiste eso?

Le pregunté, sin relajar en lo más mínimo mis párpados.

Si cuando me hizo aquella felación había dicho que estaba delicioso.

-*Je... Jeje... Je*- evitó mi mirada con nervios y la cara sudorosa.

-¡Así que es cierto!

 **-Ay, pero no te enojes, Midori-** mi maestro pasó el brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, hablando con tranquilidad **\- Aoi mintió, pero lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Ese día también me dijo que te mintió para proteger el diminuto y frágil orgullo que tenías por tus partes. No quería que te pusieras depresivo si te decía la verdad.**

-*¡O-Oye! ¡Deja de contarle eso!*- miré a la persona que había sido responsable de que en ese momento uno de mis agradables recuerdos de aquélla vez existiese, pero que resultó ser solo un teatro por compasión.

-Entonces es verdad- susurré con voz apagada.

Fue allí que me di cuenta de algo.

-Un momento- enfoqué a mi maestro- ¿No me habías dicho que no la habías vuelto a ver desde aquel día? ¿Cómo es eso de que hablaron hace cinco años?

Además de eso, recordé que en un momento, antes de que mi altercado verbal con AoiTenshi iniciara, ella había dicho que Silver la visitaba ocasionalmente.

Lo reflexione por un momento entonces, pero ella habló e interrumpió mi mente.

 **-Oh, ¿Eso?-** hizo el signo de paz a la par que sonreía **\- Lo siento, te mentí.**

-¿¡Ahhhhhh!? ¿¡Mentiste!? ¿¡Con algo tan importante!?

 **-Yep-** con tranquilidad, se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si no le importara **\- ¿Que te digo? Esperaba que esta situación llegase a ocurrir y sabía que si te decía la verdad me preguntarías por ella. Quise guardarme toda la información para este momento. Fue una acción para aumentar el grado de rabia que tendrías ahora mismo.**

-¡Eres un capullo de mierda!- rugí, deseando tener la fuerza para darle un paliza al imbécil que tengo por maestro.

Este maldito hace lo que quiere, de verdad.

-*Un momento, ¡Yo no sabía que le dijiste eso! ¿¡Cómo fue que no lo supe!?*- sus palabras me llamaron la curiosidad. Como lo de que no la había visitado, supuse que eso de que se había cerrado también lo fue, pero dijo eso.

 **-¡Ja! ¿¡Acaso crees que no puedo engañar tu conexión con Midori!? ¿¡Olvidas quien soy!?-** este idiota, inflando el pecho como un pavorreal, es tan repudiable.

-¿La engañaste? ¿¡Cuantas veces lo hiciste, Silver!?- le pregunté, exaltándome por esa revelación. No sería raro que lo hubiera hecho en más de una ocasión.

El hijo de perra que recibió la pregunta no me devolvió ninguna respuesta verbal. Pasó de mi hombro, al hombro de AoiTenshi.

Susurró allí, con una voz lo bastante diminuta para escapar de mi rango de audibilidad, palabras que en unos segundos convirtieron las facciones finas de mi espíritu de Zanpakuto en lo más parecido a las grotescas y furibundas de un ogro.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-*¿¡COMO UNA HERMANA!?*

-¡...!- ¡Enserio! ¿¡Que fue lo que le dijo!?

Su presión espiritual sale como un orgasmo luego de décadas de castidad.

Creo que eso me lo confirma: la engañó en más de una ocasión.

 **-Uyuyuy, se enojó ~-** ¡Por tu culpa, infeliz!

Y regresó a mi hombro el muy maldito. Enserio, desearía tener la fuerza para apalearlo.

Como con AoiTenshi, me susurró algo.

 **-¿Sabías que AoiTenshi una vez me dijo que la canción de cumpleaños que le hiciste a John era lo más ridículo que habías hecho en tu vida?**

-...-

¿La canción?

¿Esa magnífica canción de cumpleaños que le canté a John un año después de conocerlo?

¿La canción por la que John incluso me abrazó mientras lloraba?

¿Esta perra se atrevió a ridiculizar mi obra de arte?

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba, apretaba el puño.

A la vez que apretaba el puño, presionaba mis dientes.

A la par que presionaba mis dientes, mi propia presión espiritual dio un paso al frente en esta escena, alcanzando en segundos la de AoiTenshi.

Le devolví la mirada de muerte que me daba.

-¿¡TU QUE VAS A SABER DE MUSICA!? (N/A: Si los motivos para que se enfurecieran fueron demasiado ridículos, lo lamento. Como dijo Sliver, me estoy esforzando para escribir esta escena).

 **-Ay no, creo que dije algo que no debía-** este desgraciado ocultó una sonrisa burlona detrás de su mano.

Pero a la mierda con él.

Ahora mismo, tanto mis células como mis fibras musculares, mi mente y mis emociones, mi alma y sentidos estaban centradas en una única cosa.

Desquitarse por semejante ofensa.

NADIE habla mal de algo que hizo feliz a John en mi presencia... Especialmente cuando ese algo vino de mí.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?

Como un toro encolerizado, la embestí con todas mis fuerzas, tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar del todo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de pararme con sus manos, pero aun así, mi hombro fue demasiado para ella y sufrió un grave retroceso.

 **\- Bueno, eso fue todo por mi parte-** levantándose en el aire, Silver dijo. De pronto, puso sus manos alrededor de su boca a modo de altavoz **\- ¡Autor, prepara las palomitas y el micrófono, la primera parte del plan fue un éxito!-** finiquitando ese grito al cielo, desapareció de aquí.

Otra vez, AoiTenshi y yo quedamos solos.

(N/A: he estado esperando por años a decir esto y por fin ha llegado el momento. Señoras y señores que leen esto, prepárense en donde estén, tomen palomitas, enciendan la música para ambientar, porqueeee [Redoble de tambor] ¡ALERTA LEMON!)

(Pov General)

Tan pronto vio que quien había tacleado con un ímpetu bestial se recuperó y frenó su retroceso a pocos metros de una de las grandes paredes remolinescas que circundaban ese territorio pacifico, el semejante a un gato de ojos verdes separó las piernas y puso su brazo en vigilia, gestionando sus sentidos audiovisuales entre lo que su campo visual tocaba y lo que se pudiera escabullir entre lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. Se mordió el labio tras darse cuenta de las monumentales aperturas en su guardia cortesía de su actual estado discapacitado.

Maldijo por lo bajo a aquella mujer por provocarle semejante desventaja.

Esta misma seguía con sus brazos en una fuerte posición defensiva, levantó la vista hasta chocar sus ojos con los del hombre que se mostraba en preparación y disposición impertérrita a arremeter una vez más.

Forzó a su cuerpo a moverse como una bala cuando sus intenciones pasaron a la acción en nueva ocasión, solo que esta vez con la intención de plantar una furiosa patada en donde habría sido su vientre.

Gritando con un ímpetu discordante con su aspecto, AoiTenshi se movió en lo que dura un flash hasta el costado derecho de Midori.

Pow

Y era un hecho el que le habría pulverizado una costilla si no hubiese bloqueado su pié a tiempo con su rodilla.

-¡Te estás poniendo lenta! ¿¡Engordaste!?- gritó su portador, redirigiendo aquella patada a un costado con un rápido desvió de su pierna.

Ella no dijo nada. En ausencia de las palabras, su puño derecho habló por ella.

Midori evadió fácilmente el puño que iba raudo y sin desvíos a su nariz moviendo un poco su cabeza y le devolvió el movimiento a ella con la mira en su boca, zafándose del impacto igualmente.

Se alejaron del otro de un brinco y recuperaron sus posturas conflictivas.

Pero estando a poco de una precipitación novedosa sobre el contrario, un sonido llamativo resonó en el lugar.

DING DING DING DING

El sonido de una campaña de lucha.

 **-¡Perdón por hacerlos esperar apreciado público! ¡Aquí está su querido comentarista, el rey del Vacío, o sea Yo, hablándoles desde el interior de la espada azul! ¡El autor me ha encomendado el importante deber de animar esta lucha, y seguir colaborando para que llegue a la tan anhelada "Zukulencia", así queeee!**

Se escuchó un redoble de tambores al final de la voz de Silver, la cual tenía su origen en cada punto y subpunto cardinal, sonando amplificada por altavoces.

Aquellos que combatían tenían el laberinto del Tártaro pintado en la cara.

 **-¡En esta esquina, con un miembro de ni más ni menos que 25 centímetros de largo! ¡Un masajista sensual profesional! ¡Un stripper sin igual en toda la creación! ¡Con un carisma y sex appel capaz de enamorar niñas y humedecer viejas...¡ ¡El gran pervertido! ¡El fanático del paizuri y las chicas monstruo! ¡El único e inigualable, Midori Sabitsura!**

Aplausos y silbidos inundaron el aire, saliendo de debajo de las piedras, pero si un emisor aparente.

El presentado tenía un sonrojo que era un rival digno de los tomates maduros y un rostro más descompuesto que un televisor de cien años.

No era el único. En un grado menos visible, su contrincante poseía un rubor fuertemente afianzado a su cara, provocado, más que por las palabras del rey del Vacio, por ciertas escenas que corrieron por su cabeza desde la primera descripción.

Pero estas terminaron (Contra los deseos de AoiTenshi) por el regreso de la verbalización enérgica del comentarista.

 **-¡Y del otro lado, tenemos a la mujer que no puede controlar sus depravadas imaginaciones en ningún momento del día, semana, mes o año¡ ¡Agraciada con pechos copa D, aptos para una buena paja rusa, una cintura de avispa que siempre está tentando a Midori a montarla por 72 horas seguidas y un trasero redondo como un balón que de solo verlo dan ganas de nalguearla¡ ¡La mujer que puede hacer que te vengas con tan solo cinco cabalgadas! ¡Maestra del antiguo arte de estimular con la boca y los pechos las zonas erógenas! ¡Provocadora de erecciones por excelencia y dueña de una vagina que se calienta y empapa de nada¡ ¡La depravada sexual más grande de todos los tiempos, AoiTenshi!**

-*¡Hijo de las mil y un putas!*- ahora sí, el sonrojo de AoiTenshi se volvió digno de un cuadro de diez billones. Ni las cerezas, manzanas o tomates vieron alguna vez un rojo como el que exhibía su cara ahora.

A diferencia del hombre con el que su existencia estaba aneja, ella expresó a viva voz su disgusto, vergüenza e ira contra el ser que soltó esa cantidad de vulgaridades a pesar de proclamarse como una divinidad.

Los aplausos y silbidos fantasmas no se hicieron esperar, resonando en los oídos de los peleadores.

 **-Una pelea encarnizada entre dos individuos que, aparte de ser una misma alma y de compartir gran parte de sus personalidades, también han intercambiado fluidos en medio de un fogoso y nada reservado encuentro carnal en años pasados. Sexo, sexo y más sexo es en todo lo que pensaban en aquel momento, pero ahora cosas como: destrozar, golpear y ensangrentar, han tomado su lugar, llevándolos a esta situación. ¿Será posible que en medio de la batalla algún milagro ocurra y ese deseo sexual, ahora reprimido por esas intenciones negativas, vuelva a surgir y ambos acaben uno sobre el otro, fornicando cual conejos? ¡Veamos y descubrámoslo!**

-¡En tus putos sueños pasará!/*¡En tus putos sueños pasará!*

Ya el ojiverde de muchas cicatrices acabó de perder los estribos y se unió a la exclamación furibunda de su alma hacia el cielo, como si el que los estaba avergonzando se encontrase allí. Tras ello, de inmediato sus esmeraldas chocaron una vez más, afilándose como navajas y vomitando intenciones nada bonitas hacia el otro.

 **-Y sus caras se miran fijamente, con los ojos de un águila arpía a su presa. Uno desviando sus pupilas disimuladamente a los pechos desnudos debajo de la ropa húmeda de su contrincante, mientras que esta lo observa fijamente al punto medio entre sus cejas, buscando no mirarlo directamente a los ojos para no ruborizarse, ya que la excita ver sus ojos serios.**

-*¿¡Qu...!?*- el rubor llegó a su rostro de todas maneras al momento de llegar esas declaraciones del comentarista a sus oídos.

Lo peor es que era cierto.

-...- El chico de ojos color hoja la contempló con una cara de poker más aturdida que una sesentona religiosa en concierto de Heavy Metal.

-*¡N-N-No me mires así!*- reaccionando a la susodicha expresión facial, ella violentamente extendió una mano al hombre, disparando un corriente de agua a alta velocidad con su pecho como objetivo.

Este la evitó apartándose de un pequeño bote, no perdiendo de vista sus movimientos en caso de que cambiara de dirección el disparo de agua.

 **-Y la mira, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener a raya el sonrojo que amenaza con salirle, pues se excitó al ver el movimiento de los pechos de AoiTenshi cuando le disparó ese chorro de agua.**

-¡Pero mantén la maldita boca cerrada coño!- un estresado rechinido dental prosiguió tras aquel colérico reclamo, que vino en conjunto con dejo de furia satírica.

 **-Echo no che puede. Choy el comentarista, tengo que narrar. Por echo no che puede, y chi no che puede, no che puede-** se lo dijo con sátira y mofa para sazonar un poco más la rabia de su elegido **\- y no te molestes. Si te molestas, dices que es verdad lo que digo.**

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua con fuerza.

-*¿Umm?*

-¿¡...!?- a poco estuvo de que los ojos se le cayeran tras advertir que AoiTenshi lo observaba, abochornada y con los labios curvados en ascenso.

Mal entendió las cosas.

Creyó que ese sonrojo era un residuo del de hace un momento y que aquella sonrisa era de burla.

Agriando todavía más el rictus, se impulsó a ella con Sonido.

PAM

El antebrazo de AoiTenshi apenas detuvo la patada que su estómago estuvo a centímetros de recibir.

Se dio cuenta del ataque subsiguiente que fue disparado a su cara, consiguiendo mover su cabeza en el momento adecuado para evitarlo.

Midori entrecerró los ojos cuando su espíritu de Zanpakuto acostó su cabeza en su brazo que todavía no había apartado tras el ataque fallido. Apretó su extremidad entre su mejilla y su hombro con la bastante fuerza para atraparlo.

Le restregó una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, metiendo nervios en su cabeza e intriga sobre lo que estuviese elaborándose para él en esa maliciosa fábrica que había en su cabeza.

Así como también 

**-En ese momento, Midori sintió el deseo salvaje de probar aquellos delicados y rosados labios, sin importarle cualquier tipo de mal aliento que pudiera haber dentro de la cámara de paredes carnosas que es su boca.**

-¡Oye, no lo deseé tanto!- gritó a las alturas, pero dándose cuenta de su error un segundo después, apretó y chupó sus labios dentro de su cavidad bucal, con los parpados desplegados cual velas de galeón.

La persona que mantenía cautivo su brazo solitario llevaba pintarrajeado el rostro con otro gran sonrojo. Sus ojos brillosos reflejaban la cabeza de pelos enmarañados del hombre.

Al parecer se emocionó un poco por esa confirmación de que si lo había deseado.

Midori lo entendió sin tardanza alguna.

 **-Tsk, está bien, mi error. Disculpen, su comentarista exageró un poco para intentar darle más sabor al asunto. En realidad, Midori por un momento deseó besarla al ver lo precioso de aquellas suaves carnosidades, sin embargo, descartó ese deseo inmediatamente al recordar la putrefacta peste que existía dentro de la boca de la dueña de estos.**

POW

Fue como si destaparas un refresco de golpe luego de agitarlo por los aires hasta cansarte. La linda expresión y ojos ensoñadores de la mujer de pelo negro fueron sustituidos por una cara y ojos que no tenían nada que envidiar a los de un asesino psicópata en lo que a sed de sangre respecta; ni a Kratos de God of War en lo que a ira habla.

Una clara ejemplificación de la palabra Voluble antecedida por él adverbio Muy .

La fuerza de su rabia se convirtió en la fuerza de su rodilla cuando esta se acomodó en el plexo solar de Midori, dejándole en Empty los pulmones y postrándolo ante ella luego de que dejó libre su brazo.

-*¿Conque "Putrefacta peste", no?*- masculló tomándolo de los cabellos y asestándole otro rodillazo más fuerte que el anterior en el puente de su nariz.

Sus cabellos quedaron firmemente encarcelados entre los dedos de la mujer, pero su cuerpo, con una vía de gotas de sangre fugitiva laborando como estela, su cuerpo se transformó en una lanza que perforó todo el camino hasta las mortales paredes giratorias.

Sus pies dejaron un camino de ondulaciones cuando consiguió llevar estos al suelo para aminorar su retroceso y, finalmente, pararlo a escasos metros de lo que él sabía, hubiera sido una carnicería.

-*Déjame decirte algo*- soltó los cabellos arrancados, quedando estos en la superficie del agua- *Si mi aliento huele putrefacto, tu cabello apesta a mierda de perro*- acertando un escupitajo en los cabellos flotantes.

Grandes ondas nacieron del gran salto que el espíritu de Zanpakuto usó para descender sobre el mitad Hollow con sus píes apuntando a su cabeza.

Este ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar cuando, impulsado por sus alarmas internas de peligro, se apartó con un salto propio, alejándose de los posiblemente graves daños.

El ruido del impacto entre los pies y el agua fue tal como el rugido de un trueno. La potencia que esa patada contenía levantó cántaros de gotas de agua y sacudió como un maremoto la que se conservó cerca del suelo.

Si que hubiera quedado mal con eso.

-*¡No puedes escapar de mi, capullo de mierda!*- quien era referido con ese insulto ironizó una y otra vez el que esa mujer tuviera el descaro de aparentar ser una dama con esa lengua tan ordinaria, y se burló con todas sus fuerzas de sí mismo por haberlo creído por tantos años.

 **-Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, Midori no pudo contener los latidos de su corazón, pues en el fondo de este; le fascinaba el lado tan hosco y marimacho de su actual contrincante. Siendo una de las cosas que lo llevaron a amarla, y una de las que más duro lo ponen.**

Un sonrojo bilateral resurgió en el campo de batalla, uno por vergüenza y otro por timidez.

A ella le gustaba oír que Midori se excitaba con su cuerpo, pero más aun cuando lo hacía por su personalidad, especialmente por una parte tan grande y poco hermosa como lo era esa. Quiero decir, ¿Quien no se pondría feliz porque le digan que aman incluso sus lados desagradables?

AoiTenshi se quedó a la mitad de un nuevo impulso contra el ojiverde, algo que este notó al ver que su guardia estaba baja como un nomo.

Internamente, dio las gracias a Silver por brindarle esa oportunidad de la que se aprovechó sin duda o demora, cortando la distancia entre la mujer y él en un santiamén, y disparando su puño en un camino recto a su torso.

Solo por un grito de sus reflejos y su instinto pudo salir de su estado de timidez y cavilaciones intensas para dejar pasar por centímetros el impacto con los nudillos del hombre.

Se forzó a despejar su mente y a saltar en retroceso, estaba en una pelea y no debía distraerse, aunque en verdad quisiera hacerlo por lo agradable de sus imaginaciones.

 **-¡Y lo esquivó por los pelos, señoras y señores!-** se escucharon multitudes enteras de alaridos enérgicos, como todo público emocionado. Sería mejor si se pudiese ver algún emisor **\- y ahora, mientras que AoiTenshi intenta separar de su cabeza las muchas escenas pervertidas nacidas de su alegría y excitación tras escuchar que su amado adora hasta el punto de la erección la parte más fea de ella, nuestro querido Midori se lamenta internamente de que no pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, puesto que además de golpear su pecho, quería sentir el busto de ella alrededor de su mano.**

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡No fue por eso!- en una fuerte rabia, una exigencia voló de una boca que apretó los dientes con extrema fuerza después de su despegue.

 **-Upps, mi error-** se rió tenuemente, disculpándose a su manera por su "Equivocación"- **Lo que de verdad quería era apretar su pecho. Planeaba abrir su mano en el momento adecuado y jugar momentáneamente con su pecho derecho, y ahora está frustrado porque las cosas no pasaron como quería ¿Mejor, Midori?**

-¡Umu! ¡Mucho mejor! Me gusta más cuando dices la verdad- de brazos cruzados, asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y allí, un instante después de estar finiquitada su oración, reflexionó un segundo lo que dijo e inició otra con desespero y agitando los brazos hacia la mujer que una vez mas estaba súper ruborizada... y feliz.

-¡Espera un momento, no quise decir eso!

-*...ji*- un pequeño rudillo se escabulló entre sus dientes, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Claro que él lo escuchó, y apretó mucho la mandíbula, tan apenado que la misma definición de la pena no bastaba.

Y curiosamente, a él no le importaba en absoluto andar semidesnudo, pero que AoiTenshi descubriera sus planes lujuriosos para con ella lo afectó con fuerza... No, pensándolo mejor tiene sentido.

 **-Mientras uno se excusa inútilmente, la otra piensa en las palabras "Si me lo pides amablemente, no me importaría dejarte tocármelos", sin parar de sentir como su corazón le salta en el pecho.**

La aludida se estremeció donde estaba, tapando ahora toda su cara con la mano.

-¡Es tu culpa, Silver! ¡Por andar diciendo cosas como esas, mi mente se está poniendo rara ahora mismo!- enfurecido, el ojos de árbol apuntó hacia la gran extensión azul que era el cielo de su interior.

 **-Y para decir que no acepta el que esos sean sus verdaderos sentimientos y que su mente siempre ha sido rara, Midori le echa la culpa a su querido comentarista.**

Ahora el sonido que vino de la nada fueron puramente un montón de abucheos, con un objetivo claramente fijado.

-¡Te deseo los peores males y sufrimientos de la existencia, hijo de perra!- sus ojos casi que se ponían rojos por la furia, mientras que su cara si lo hizo.

 **-¿Quieres que me ponga a ver boku no pico mientras escucho música de Justin Bieber? Señor, es usted diabólico.** (N/A: si hay fans de Justin les agradezco que no se ofendan, solo es para humor)

-... Ok, lo cierto es que no le deseo eso a nadie. Mejor te deseo que te pasen los segundos peores males y sufrimientos de la existencia- el pobre ojiverde se había quedado pálido y con sudor escurriéndole hasta de entre las nalgas tras oír eso de su maestro.

Había que ser un monstruo sin corazón ni alma para desear esa combinación a alguien más.

 **-¡Pero bueno! ¡Dejémonos de deseos horrendos y prosigamos con esta pelea que está alcanzando temperaturas nunca antes vistas!-** exclamó fogoso el rey del Vacío, pero su voz se enfrió hasta un nivel que parecía un murmullo, uno más rebosante de picardía que la presentadora de 12 Corazones **\- y con temperaturas nunca antes vistas, me refiero a que la vagina de AoiTenshi está ardiendo más que una fogata y escurriendo más que un trapeador al imaginarse a Midori masajeando sus tetas y chupeteando sus pezones.**

-*Kuh... Y-Ya basta~*- un tono extraño fue usado para emitir esas palabras.

Impulsado por las palabras de su maestro y dicho sonido, la curiosidad de Midori lo impulsó a apuntar a la entrepierna de su espíritu de Zanpakuto.

Allí se percató de algo.

Había una cantidad abundante de líquido recorriendo las piernas de ella.

-A-AoiTenshi, Eso que está en tus piernas... es agua ¿Verdad?- inseguro de si debía preguntar, dio un salto de fe apuntando con su dedo tembloroso, rogando a cualquier ser del universo que la respuesta fuera Si, lo es .

 **-¡Oh no! ¡Midori hizo un strike!-** el grito de Silver sacó un "Uhhhh" en el publico invisible

-¿Are?- con un gesto que gritaba su desconcierto, sintió una extraña sensación de peligro provenir de AoiTenshi, cuyo cuerpo no calmaba sus tembleques ni un poco.

Sus alarmas estallaron cuando vio que una parte de la pared de agua a su espalda se separó en una gigantesca esfera de líquido.

-"¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

La esfera disparó una corriente de agua ultra rápida en su dirección. Fue tan rápida, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Su cuerpo fue golpeado con harta potencia por el salvaje chorro acuático e impulsado a la velocidad de un torpedo contra el gran muro detrás de él.

La atravesó y siguió retrocediendo dentro del líquido arremolinado por pocos segundos antes de poner todo su empeño en detenerse, tras haber sido cortado una centena de veces en sitios al azar de su anatomía.

Se sintió aliviado cuando no solo consiguió su objetivo, sino que además el mismo impulso que lo metió en esa pared de nuevo fue también el que lo sacó de allí pocos segundos después y lo dejó flotando lejos de esta, aunque perdió muchísima sangre en ese pequeño espacio temporal.

Viendo sus heridas y sangre regenerarse sin descansar, decidió darle empleo a su mente también e idear una estratagema que le incrementase el porcentaje de éxito en esa pelea y operación donde su pescuezo estaba en juego.

Los comentarios de Silver lo volvieron un lío tanto física como mentalmente.

Estaba excitado tras oír los pensamientos que AoiTenshi tenía e imaginarse haciéndole "Ciertas" cosas fruto de los últimos.

Su mente era un despelote de proporciones cosmológicas. Ahora pensamiento que le venía, pensamiento en el que aparecía AoiTenshi, tirada en el suelo; sonrojada, desnuda, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa tímida y diciendo la mítica frase "Por favor, se gentil".

Resopló, y al estar bajo el agua, eso provocó unas cuantas burbujas.

Las observó un momento, persiguiendo la tranquilidad en el enfoque de algo más agradable de ver que su alocada mente.

Pero chasqueó la lengua y se frotó la cabeza como si allí tuviese piojos que no se le querían despegar por nada del mundo.

Su mano se puso algo roja, pero él siguió frotándose violentamente.

Estaba tratando de relajarse haciendo eso, pero se acordaba de su situación mental y física y la poca tranquilidad que conseguía se le escurría de las manos.

Estaba molesto.

Muy molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan blando? Si hace no mucho estaba deseando romperle la cara a golpes, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora quiera hacerle el amor?- expresó lo que le molestaba con los ojos cerrados.

Y cuando los abrió, su cara estresada se convirtió en algo que era una mezcla entre pasmado, nervioso y avergonzado. Una expresión digna de ser fotografiada y puesta en los libros de psiquiatría.

Su cerebro se congeló a nivel polar en el instante que sus ojos chocaron con la cara de AoiTenshi, quien flotaba boca abajo encima de él.

Ella se había adentrado en el agua para buscarlo poco después de que lo sacara del sitio donde combatían.

Una vez lo encontrara, planeaba llevarlo rápidamente dentro de la zona calmada y seguir con su pelea (No quería que las heridas provocadas por los torbellinos se curaran por completo, eso le daría ventaja), y lo encontró flotando boca arriba y rascándose la cabeza con salvajismo.

Nadó hasta él sigilosamente queriendo tomarlo de la cara y arrojarlo con fuerza desde ese punto a la zona tranquila; sin embargo, su accionar fue frenado con esas palabras que había dicho el pelinegro de muchas cicatrices.

Aunque no dio nombres, era 100% claro de quien hablaba.

Tal como Midori, su cerebro se detuvo también. Su fisonomía decía que estaba cohibida.

Ahora, los dos estaban mudos y chocaban caras y ojos de forma inamovible.

Lo más que ocurría eran sus parpadeos.

Pero no pasó demasiado antes de que la reacción ya ocurrida varias veces antes visitara una vez más la cara del espíritu de Zanpakuto.

Un rojo digno de la sangre misma pintó desde su barbilla hasta su frente y orejas.

Pero solo fue de parte de ella, Midori todavía continuaba con esa mezcla de emociones pintada en el semblante.

Siguiendo su reacción previa, un nuevo tipo de acción surgió en la cara de la mujer por primera ocasión en toda la pelea: su boca se abrió y se cerró consecutivamente sin articular el más microscópico murmullo.

Mientras que Midori...

-...- nada.

De pronto, la ojiverde comenzó a temblar, como un gato en el frío.

-...- todavía nada.

Y sus piernas empezaron a frotarse entre sí.

-*M-Midori...*- habló por fin, pero fue presionar el botón en el momento equivocado.

Pam

Resulta que Midori estaba muy golpeado mentalmente, y su cerebro trataba con todos sus recursos disponibles el procesar la situación tan humillante que había protagonizado, descuidando así ciertas cosas importantes, como por ejemplo: la resistencia a sorpresas.

Misma que ahora se hallaba besando los suelos.

No estaba prestando atención a AoiTenshi, se olvidó de su presencia por algo de tiempo, razón por la que su llamado repentino lo sorprendí, y mucho.

Y pasa y resulta que cuando Midori se sorprende mucho... sus primeras reacciones muy usualmente suelen ser violentas.

En este caso, le tocó a su puño entrar en contacto con la nariz de la temblorosa mujer, hundiéndose en su cara y fracturándole el tabique en un gancho de fuerza multicontinental.

La pobre salió despedida hacia arriba a velocidad ultrasónica con una estela de sangre nasal.

-... ¿Eh?- lastimosamente para el pobre ojiverde, volvió en sí muy tarde.

 **-¡Y esa mi gente es la segunda forma con la que con más seguridad puedes asegurar que una mujer se aleje de ti y no te moleste nunca más sin importar de quien se trate!... Esperen un momento, el autor me está diciendo algo... Hmmm, tiene sentido. ¡Me corrijo preciados espectadores! ¡De esta forma se puede alejar cualquier mujer que no sea una Stalker psicópata o una Yandere...!. (Que en mi opinión son casi lo mismo) y conseguir un boleto de viaje directo a la cárcel, o solo hasta un juicio en el mejor de los casos.**

-¡Silver! ¡Rápido, dime que pasó!- nervios vinieron junto con el final de la primera oración del comentarista, y estallaron en esa vociferación desesperada cuando finalmente le llegó una idea de lo ocurrido al ver detenidamente la estela roja que inmediatamente supo que era sangre y fijarse en la posición en la que estaba su puño; además de que en este también había algo del liquido rojo.

 **-¿Y el por favor?-** río el cabrón por excelencia.

-¡Ya basta de idioteces! ¡Dime que pasó!- rugió, más que arto de las bromas de mal gusto de su maestro.

 **-Pfff... pero no te sulfures... tranqui, no fue tan grave. Lo único que hiciste fue partirle la nariz de un golpe a la mujer que estaba a punto de decir que también quería acostarse contigo y mandarla a volar.**

-No, ¡Eso justamente es muy grave! ¡Necesito disculparme y decirle que no fue mi intención de inmediato!

 **-A ver, a ver. ¿Tan rápido se te pasó la furia? pensé que te duraría un poco más. Si que eres voluble, criatura.**

-¿Y qué creías exactamente? Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que mi furia se apagó. Ahora solo estoy... estoy... Tsk, ni siquiera sé como estoy, ¡Mi cabeza es un desastre!

 **-Que aburridooooooo~ me hubiera gustado ver el plan del autor realizado-** se quejó con pereza.

-Mejor me voy moviendo. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, ¡Esto no es bueno!- y se impulsó en el agua cual pez vela.

 **-Uhhhhh... Que desgracia, autor. Ya no podrán pasar las cosas que querías que pasaran. ¡Yo quería ver una escena en que se abalanzaran el uno sobre el otro a fornicar como conejos mientras se masacran a golpes en un torbellino de violencia sexual!-** se lamento el ser porque sus deseos no podrían ser satisfechos... Según él.

(N/A: mantén la calma Silver, esto está entre mis planes [Un tipo acostado en una cama dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, presionando letras en el teclado de la pantalla de una tablet])

 **-¿Que dices?-** curioso y olvidando rápidamente sus lamentos, inquirió.

(N/A: [El autor sonrió mostrando los dientes] no me subestimes, Silver).

La superficie del agua fue perforada y agitada por un cuerpo en despegue, cuya figura borrosa por su velocidad de subida no tardó en hacerse un sitio en el azul del cielo.

Su nariz, rota y doblada de una forma que parecía un error genético, ya había parado de sangrar; pero el rojo que había adquirido luego del puñetazo no se adormeció un pelo.

AoiTenshi no sabía nada de su situación actual en la que subía más y más sin detenerse, ni que cuando empezara a caer, el daño en su cuerpo al chocar con el agua sería de proporciones bíblicas, pues su conciencia se había derrumbado cual palacio de naipes un segundo después de hundírsele los nudillos del pelinegro ojiverde en el rostro.

No sentía nada ahora, afortunadamente, ya que escapaba del dolor en su cara, pero era un interesante misterio el que surgía al preguntarse qué pasaría en cuanto su lucidez se rearmara.

Poco después de que la superficie se apaciguase, una vez más se volvió una jungla de movimientos acuosos luego de ser atravesada por segunda vez, ahora por un cuerpo que iba todavía más rápido que el anterior.

Un aura celeste con blanco abrazaba su silueta como si fuesen llamas quemándola.

La piel que usaba, dañada por la lucha y muy mojada se agitaba ligeramente y soltaba gotas a su paso.

Sus pupilas se hallaban fijas en un solo punto en la lejanía, en la extrema lejanía, aunque no era un problema para sus agudos sentidos.

Se percató que la velocidad de AoiTenshi disminuía rápidamente y que su descenso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, hecho que le dio un motivo para patear el aire súper rápido, alejándose aun más de la rapidez de AoiTenshi y acercándose a su cuerpo en soplidos de tiempo.

Finalmente, estuvo cara a cara con ella. Midori se sintió mal viendo el estado de su nariz. Sus ansias de golpearla se habían disuelto hace poco en conjunto con el deseo de acostarse con ella; la confusión los había bloqueado y la culpa los aplastó. Solo quería ver que estuviera bien y pedirle disculpas.

La atrapó con su brazo único y pateó la nada sobre él para empezar a descender.

Su caída fue veloz como la de un meteorito, y causó el mismo efecto.

Tan pronto se sumergió, emergieron gigantescas cantidades de agua y aquella parte del mar infinito se alborotó como si hubiera una tormenta

Pero debajo de la superficie solo había silencio.

Un silencio tranquilo que solo Midori podía sentir incómodo.

Se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción una vez retomara el norte.

¿Estaría furiosa con él? Muy probable.

¿Estaría confundida primeramente? Más que asegurado.

Pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra reacción muy probable que no fueran esas dos, su espíritu de Zanpakuto era impredecible; hasta para él, quien la conocía tanto.

Descendieron un poco lejos de la zona de agua baja, pero podrían llegar en poco tiempo si Midori nadaba con su Shunko.

Simplemente lo hizo por precaución, no porque tuviera miedo de que su espíritu de Zanpakuto al despertar se enojara y tratara de agredirlo debajo del agua, sitio donde fácilmente podía apalearlo.

Dejó que se hundieran sus cuerpos y en poco tiempo llegó donde los remolinos, pero ahora no tenía ningún deseo de jugar limpio. Antes los había cruzado con su propia fuerza porque no creía que fuese tan grave, pero ahora la experiencia le hacía compañía.

Jugaría con sus reglas ahora.

No dudó ni un poco cuando extendió el brazo al frente tras haber soltado a AoiTenshi e impedido que se hundiera colocando su rodilla en el camino.

Utilizando el Hado n°88 mandó al garete aquellos infames remolinos que tantos problemas le causaron.

Bajando el brazo, recuperó el cuerpo de AoiTenshi y avanzó por el ahora despejado camino, sonriendo satisfecho por haber destruido a sus antiguos agresores; aunque sabía no estaban vivos ni eran conscientes del estado en que lo dejaron.

Se revolvió el cabello cuando salió del agua, que aún con los remolinos destruidos se mantuvo a raya del espacio de bajo nivel, para quitarse el líquido y puso a AoiTenshi en su hombro, ya que había estado cargándola bajo su axila.

Caminó hasta el centro del lugar y la recostó con suavidad en el piso.

-...- sentándose a su lado se puso a aguardar su despertar.

Y mientras estaba en ello, pensaba que debía decirle.

 **-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Solo tienes que decirle lo siguiente: "Aoi, lamento mucho lo que pasó. No fue mi intención dejar tu hermosa nariz así, ¡En compensación, puedes usar mi cuerpo como desees!" Dile eso y todo será coser y cantar.**

 _-¿Que fue de todo ese rollo del comentarista? ¿No deberías decir algo extraño sobre mi situación actual?_ \- ni siquiera se molestó en responderle la broma, más bien preguntó por ese detalle.

 **-La batalla está en pausa, y el comentarista también-** fue su simple contestación.

 _-Bendita sea mi suerte. Es un auténtico gozo el no tener que oír tus tonterías-_ sonrió entre dientes, pero su gesto se alarmó al oír unos ruidillos saliendo de AoiTenshi.

 **-Ojojo, ya está despertando. Voy por el micrófono.**

Ignoró la voz de su maestro y se acercó un poco más a su espíritu de Zanpakuto.

Sus ojos temblaban, señal de una pronta apertura.

El hombre se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea que pasara luego.

-*Hmmm...*- no abrió los ojos, pero claramente despertó, pues llevó una de sus manos a su nariz.

Él quiso volver a aproximarse, pero se vio interrumpido y forzado a retroceder porque ella se incorporó.

Desde donde estaba, notó que paulatinamente abrió sus ventanas visuales.

Lo supo por el reflejo del agua, en el que estaba plasmada su cara.

Su vista estaba inamovible en dicho reflejo.

En los primeros segundos, sus ojos no mostraron ningún sentimiento.

-*...*- pero a partir del momento en que abrió los ojos como platos, la cosa fue por mal camino.

Ella se estaba ubicando ya que al despertar fue previsible su estado: estaba confundida.

Y cuando la confusión pasó, se dio cuenta de su nariz, entonces fue que abrió los ojos así.

Siguiendo a eso, su mirada se afiló cuando recordó lo que había pasado.

Y finalmente, se ensombreció momentos después cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que el culpable de la destrucción de su belleza facial estaba justo a su lado.

Este sudó frío al sentir esos ojos sobre si.

Unos ojos que no decían otra cosa que no fuera "Estás muerto".

Sorprendentemente el consejo de Silver llegó a cruzar sus pensamientos, pero enseguida se insultó a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en esa opción.

Profundamente alarmado por un posible intento de homicidio, movió sus piezas en el tablero.

-AoiTenshi, yo lo...- el "Siento" no pudo darse.

PAM

-¡Gahhhh!- si tuviera que dar una medida exacta, sin duda diría que Midori vómito un litro entero de sangre por ese impacto en su estómago.

Mucho más rápida que una bala y más veloz que los ojos del ojiverde, el puño de la mujer se enterró hasta la muñeca en esta zona.

El impulso fue brutal.

Literalmente, Midori abrió el agua por la fuerza de su retroceso.

Trató de detenerse, pero para su estupefacción AoiTenshi lo esperaba detrás de él.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado tan rápido.

POW

Ahora, en su columna la huella del pié de la mujer fue cincelada a un nivel que parecía que su espalda fuese cemento sin secar.

Pero Midori no se movió.

Consiguió plantar sus pies con fuerza en la tierra en el momento exacto para no salir impulsado de nuevo.

Tenía la corazonada de que luego volvería a ser golpeado, y otra vez; y otra vez.

Su espalda no sufrió tantos daños como su abdomen. El pelinegro de muchas cicatrices fortaleció el hierro de esa zona en el último momento con su presión espiritual.

No fue suficiente para bloquear todo el daño, pero no quedaría paralítico. Por lo menos.

-A-AoiTenshi, escúchame- le pidió, pero su suplica cayó en oídos sordos.

-*¿Escucharte?*- con los mismos ojos de asesino, lo agarró del cráneo y lo levantó sobre su cabeza tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni para pensar en reaccionar.

SPLASH

Cientos de miles de gotas inundaron el aire luego de que su cabeza golpeara el agua.

La tierra se abrió al hundirse toda la cabeza del mitad Hollow en esta.

No duró con el papel de avestruz por mucho rato, su espíritu de Zanpakuto volvió a subirlo y lo hizo darle la cara.

-*Está bien, pero primero te mataré. Una vez que estés muerto, oiré lo que tengas que decir*- y le encajó un gancho en la mandíbula que lo mandó hacia arriba mucho más rápido de lo que ella había sido enviada.

El hecho de que en ese lugar el agua estuviera baja facilitó su ascenso, sin embargo, antes de superar la superficie, una gigantesca mano salió de una de las paredes de agua, detuvo su movimiento y lo catapultó en dirección descendente.

AoiTenshi lo esperó, con una gran espada de agua formada en su mano.

-¡...!- tuvo cerrados los ojos desde el gancho, y no fue justo cuando estaba a diez metros de AoiTenshi que los abrió.

Casi le da algo por el susto de ver esa espada siendo preparada para ser blandida.

Guiado por la experiencia de todos sus entrenamientos, creó una barrera de Kido lo más rápido que le fue posible para interceptar el filo de la espada.

Se aterrorizó cuando esta se agrietó. Aún así, actuó rápido y lo desvío como pudo.

Sus pies y la tierra se encontraron, y el tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas para evadir una segunda espada que trató de decapitarlo.

-*Deja de moverte, ¡Toma la responsabilidad por arruinar mi nariz!*- clamó, sonando indignada.

-¡Calma las aguas! ¡Eso no fue mi intención! ¡Lo siento!

Entonces rodó, salvándose de ser partido en dos por la espada de la mano derecha, que cayó sobre él como una guillotina sedienta de cabezas.

Zas

Clanck

Una segunda barrera detuvo una segunda caída.

-*Tus disculpas no servirán, ¡Solo tu sangre expiará tu pecado!*

Zas

Clanck

-Pfff... Por favor, ¡No es para tanto!

AoiTenshi se detuvo.

Tembló como si la atravesara una descarga y sus ojos verdes brillaron en azul.

-*¿Que no... es... para tanto?*- al hombre se le empapó la cara en sudor cuando el agua alrededor de ella se arremolinó. Muchas más manos salieron de las paredes- *Me rompes la nariz... ¿Y dices que no es para tanto?*- sus pupilas se dilataron, llena hasta reventar de sed de sangre.

Ahora no solo de las paredes, también salieron manos de menor volumen del agua en la que estaban ambos.

-¡...!- cual canguro, saltó con toda la fuerza de su alma, dejándose la piel en esquivar las manos que se dispararon contra él.

La mujer lo siguió con la mirada, enviando mano tras mano en una sucesión infinita.

Era claro quien estaba siendo acorralado ahora mismo.

 **-¡Esta sí es una pelea, señoras y señores! ¡La mejor pelea de enamorados de la...!-** volviendo a la narración, Silver dijo, pero antes de completar la segunda oración su voz fue cortada violentamente por un chasquido de dedos de AoiTenshi.

El agua fuera de la zona de agua baja dejó de respetar los límites y la invadió.

A Midori se le heló el alma y el corazón por el miedo al verse rodeado de liquido.

Pero el pánico estuvo poco tiempo en su ser, pues el dolor lo reemplazó segundos después de aparecer.

Una cantidad insana de golpes le llegaron de todos los ángulos imaginables.

Todos cargados con la fuerza de un auto con el acelerador pisado a fondo.

Ahora que el agua estaba rodeándolo, las manos podían aparecer a centímetros de él, y a pesar de la cercanía, los golpes no tenían ni un poco de disminución de daño por la rapidez y fuerza con que se movían en esa pequeña distancia

Los huesos de Midori fueron hechos trizas en nada.

Sus órganos se destrozaron.

Su mente fue sacada y llevada una y otra vez a la conciencia por el dolor.

Todo en menos de cinco segundos.

 _-Como siga así un poco mas... estiro la pata-_ alcanzó a pensar, sintiendo una sopa de hierro en la boca y rupturas en muchos puntos de su anatomía _-Silver... necesito un consejo aquí, o mejor aún; ven a ayudarme... por favor._

Desesperado por salir con vida, pidió ayuda a su maestro, pero este no contestó.

Lo llamó una vez más, algo más desesperado, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

 _-Maldición... no me digas que AoiTenshi consiguió cortar tu línea con este sitio-_ pensó que tal vez lo hizo a través del agua, cosa muy posible ya que ella podía hacer que esta fungiera como interferencia para señales telepáticas.

De ser así, le extrañó que no lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad cuando estaba siendo avergonzada por Silver.

Ni siquiera él tenía tanto control de su mundo interior. Estaba claro quién era la verdadera ama y señora de ese lugar, aunque este le perteneciese a Midori.

Y ahora, esa ama y señora estaba desatando toda su furia sobre él.

Midori no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de que esa mujer se tomara tan enserio su aspecto.

Ella siempre había sido así, nunca supo a que se debía, y culpa de él no era; no tenía complejo alguno ante su apariencia.

De hecho, ella siempre fue un espíritu de Zanpakuto anormal. Tomando en cuenta lo que le enseñó Silver sobre los espíritus de Zanpakuto, sin duda lo era.

Es decir, en el pasado se había acostado con ella, ¿Que espíritu de Zanpakuto hace eso con su portador?

A parte, no cambiaba de aspecto por casi nada. Ni siquiera si todo su ser cambiaba lo haría ella.

-Tsk...- los golpes seguían mientras él pensaba cosas sin importancia.

¿Acaso su mente se había resignado sin decírselo, y le estaba sacando esos pensamientos para distraerlo hasta su final?

De ser así, no lo aceptaría.

Saldría de esa situación a como dé lugar.

El problema era como.

Por segunda vez, el consejo de Silver le llegó a la mente.

Lo desechó de nuevo.

Es que era ridículo.

Si gritaba desde allí esas palabras, seguramente AoiTenshi lo oiría, no obstante solo se ganaría una muerte peor, sin duda.

Se imaginó a el mismo diciendo "Puedes usar mi cuerpo como desees" y después a AoiTenshi sonreír con malicia. Acto seguido le dijo, "¿Como deseé? Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres..." para luego exprimirlo con esas manos como si el fuese una toalla mojada.

No era buena idea, de verdad no era buena.

Pero se río internamente por una imagen de él diciendo esas palabras.

Era una lástima que ella tratara de matarlo, realmente le hubiera gustado que de decir esas palabras la cosa hubiera tomado un camino... interesante.

Pero esa era la realidad. Ella ahora mismo era solo una masa de ira y deseos de matar, una bestia sedienta de sangre con un hermoso aspecto.

Cualquier posibilidad de llegar a eso ahora era un rotundo cero.

Ya no había deseos sexuales en ese cuerpo, solo sed de muerte.

Sin duda.

Y ya no había forma en que pudiera revivir dichos deseos.

No la había.

.

.

.

.

No la había... ¿Verdad?

"La lujuria nunca muere"

 _-Kuh... esta voz._

"Sin importar cuánto rencor u odio tenga alguien, sus deseos sexuales estarán en su interior hasta que deje de respirar"

Ante sus ojos y oídos, una serie de imágenes y palabras estaban apareciendo.

Los sonidos eran distintos, pero las imágenes tenían algo en común.

Él estaba en ellas.

Imágenes en las que él aparecía, cada una con una edad diferente para su persona, pero todas compartían su presencia.

No pasó mucho antes de que los reconociese como recuerdos de su vida.

¿Era esto lo que se conocía como ver la vida pasar delante de los ojos?

Estaba al borde de la muerte ahora por todo el daño que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, tendría sentido.

Muchas imágenes, sin embargo de todas ellas, una le llamó más la atención.

Lo hizo demasiado.

Como si seleccionara un video, ese recuerdo comenzó a ser rememorado ante sus ojos.

Un recuerdo que en ese momento consideró desagradable, pero que ahora quizás le daría la clave para salir vivo de allí.

(Flashback: 102 años atrás)

-Muy bien, jovencitos. Comencemos con la clase. Hoy les enseñaré mi método número uno para lidiar con una situación en la que una mujer intente asesinarlos. Ya les enseñé los otros veinte métodos, pero este es uno que sirve para situaciones críticas. Presten mucha atención.

Un hombre calvo, con aspecto de estar en la mediana edad, con unos harapos sucios como vestiduras y una cinta blanca con un dibujo del símbolo masculino atada a su cabeza profirió, sentado en el suelo de una casa de aspecto viejo con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

A su espalda, un gran trozo de tela cuadrado del mismo color que la cinta de su cabeza, y con el mismo dibujo además.

Delante de su nariz, dos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro pelinegro. Ambos sentados igual que él, con ropas tan desgastadas y sucias como las suyas y usando la misma cinta en la cabeza.

Ambos se percibían notoriamente aburridos, pues su cara claramente decía que no querían estar allí.

-Desde ya les aviso que esta lección será una de las más arriesgadas que les daré. Un paso en falso y el método no servirá. Será mejor que presten atención, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- miró al pelirrojo, quien levantó la mano tras sus palabras- Dime, Zack.

-¿Cuánto durará esto?- inquirió, deseando con todas sus energías que no mucho tiempo.

-Lo que tenga que durar- respondió en tono llano, consiguiendo un gruñido por lo bajo del chico quien bajó la mano.

-John- fue el turno el pelinegro de alzar la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, chico?- lo miró, deseando porque fuese una pregunta de las que quería oír.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir a esto? John, Zack y yo ya te dijimos un millón de veces que no nos interesan estas… clases- realmente dudó sobre si debía decir que eso era una clase o no.

-Y yo ya les he dicho un millón de veces que necesitan saber estas cosas. Ahora mismo no lo ven porque son unos chamacos, pero cuando sean hombres hechos y derechos como yo- dándose palmadas al pecho- se van a sentir agradecidos de que les enseñé esto. Se acordarán de mis palabras, créanme- dijo muy seguro.

-Lo dudo- Zack, con cara plana y desviando la mirada.

-Tus consejos son los que daría un hombre de mala reputación, John. No creo volverme un hombre así cuando crezca- Midori, honesto y directo.

-Primero: ¿Como que de mala reputación? Estos son secretos para formar a los grandes mujeriegos- alzando su puño a la altura del pecho con tono de orgullo al decir la última oración. No supo nunca que Midori pensó justo después de esas palabras, "¿Que los mujeriegos no son justamente hombres de mala reputación?"- segundo: ¿Que sabes de lo que serás de grande, chico? El futuro es un lugar misterioso con cientos de miles de caminos, intersecciones y callejones sin salida. Nunca puedes predecir en que te convertirás- expresó con aire de monje sabio.

Midori no pudo argumentar nada ante esas palabras.

-Pues seguro que nos convertimos en hombres de mala reputación si seguimos sus enseñanzas- comentó Zack por lo bajo, aunque John medio escuchó su voz.

-¿Dijiste algo, Zack?- su pregunta hizo pegar un brinquillo al pelirrojo.

-Nada- mintió, esperando engañarlo.

-...- John entre cerró los ojos con escrutinio, poniéndolo más nervioso- Ok- y cambió esa expresión por una radiante y despreocupaba sonrisa de una forma que haría a Pinkie Pie llorar de orgullo.

Zack suspiró en su mente.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir, empecemos- y sacó una libreta de gran tamaño y un lápiz de dentro de su ropa.

-¿Donde conseguiste eso?- pregunto el ojiverde, extrañado por no haber visto nunca esas dos cosas en las otras lecciones.

-Se las robé a mi vecino. El tipo se había robado uno de los consoladores que suelo usar cuando voy a una cita. Esto nos pone a mano- y empezó a mover el lápiz en una de las páginas.

Ellos ni se inmutaron al saber tal información. En ese lugar residía la ley del ojo por ojo junto con muchas otras de los barrios bajos y comunidades de elevadísima pobreza. Era normal que se llevaran a cabo venganzas con regularidad... aunque muchas veces estas dejaban uno o más cadáveres.

-Ahora bien- les mostró lo que había hecho en la página. Una línea recta vertical al lado de un circulo- Este es un hombre- señalando la línea con el lápiz- y esta una mujer- señalando el circulo- imaginemos una situación hipotética en la que el hombre hiciera enfurecer a la mujer por tal motivo. Pudo ser que rompiera algún objeto muy preciado para la mujer, que actuara de una forma que ella detestada, que la avergonzara frente a un montón de gente, o le fue infiel con otra y ella se enteró. En todas, vamos a imaginar que la mujer se enfureció hasta el punto de querer su sangre.

Dibujó unas líneas onduladas sobre el círculo, simbolizando el enojo.

-Primero que todo, díganme, ¿Que harían ustedes en esa situación?- les preguntó sonriente, esperando que sus dos "Pupilos" dijeran algo brillante en base a todo lo que les había enseñado ya.

Estos se miraron entre sí, asintieron como si hubieran compartido un pensamiento, y le dijeron al hombre.

-Ponernos de rodillas ante ella y pedirle disculpas- dijeron al unísono como si cantaran un villancico, seguros de su respuesta.

John se dio un Face Palm, negando con la cabeza y con una mueca de decepción.

-Incorrecto- les dijo, sintiendo ganas de llorar por esa respuesta tan miserable- Eso que me acaban de decir es lo ULTIMO que deben hacer en esa situación.

Se observaron mutuamente de nuevo y tras un momento lo volvieron a ver, visiblemente intrigados.

-¿Que no es culpa del hombre en ese caso? Debería disculparse si es así- Midori.

-Sí, nos dijiste antes que el orgullo es una cosa que mata la relación. Si el hombre tiene la culpa debería disculparse sin dudar. Seguro que si se disculpa y le agrega algunas palabras bonitas la convencerá- Zack añadió eso, seguro de que ese era un buen proceder.

-Sí, eso sería efectivo en una situación menos fuerte, pero resulta y pasa que esta vez la mujer desea matarlos. Créanme, eso no se resuelve con unas disculpas, se los digo por experiencia- a la par que hablaba, sudaba frío por el recuerdo de ciertas cosas que le ocurrieron años atrás.

-...-

-...-

Ninguno supo que decir ahora.

John los vio así y habló otra vez.

-Escúchenme. Aunque no lo crean, existe una manera de lidiar con esa situación, salir con vida y conseguir su perdón.

Lo miraron, empezando a sentir interés por lo que les diría a continuación.

-Es el método que les enseñaré hoy- pasó de página en la libreta y comenzó a escribir algo.

Zack arqueó la ceja y Midori acercó un poco su cabeza por reflejo.

-Este método se llama...- y les mostró lo que había escrito en la hoja.

Las palabras: montar la ola, someter la ola y domar la ola estaban escritas allí consecutivamente.

-¿...?-

-¿...?-

Naturalmente sus mentes se perdieron allí.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de las palabras.

-Lo que dicen- volvió a ponerse a escribir algo en la misma hoja.

Se las mostró de nuevo y había vuelto a escribir la palabra "Ola" pero ahora estaba el signo Igual a" en su derecha y siguiéndolo estaba la palabra "Mujer"

En otras palabras, John les estaba tratando de decir que "Ola" significaba "Mujer".

-¿Lo comprenden ahora?- inquirió, a lo que ellos asintieron, aunque pudo percibir algo de confusión en su mirar- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué están confundidos?

Bueno, ellos se esperaban que lo supiera. Los conocía bien.

-Pues...- Midori.

-¿Como se supone que hagamos eso?- Zack hizo la pregunta al ver que su mejor amigo no hablaba.

-Eso es muy simple- extendió los brazos a los lados, aun sujetando la libreta y el lápiz, y dijo sonriente- simplemente deben tener sexo con ella.

-Ok, ojos de árbol, nos largamos. Ya se le fue la olla a John- Zack se levantó y se apresuró a la puerta.

-¡Espérame!- corrió a su lado.

-¡Hey, esperen! Déjenme explicarles.

-No hay nada que explicar, John. Sin duda, la edad te hace divagar- mirándolo con lastima, el pelirrojo dijo.

-¡Hey, que no estoy tan viejo!- con una expresión cómicamente enojada, John refutó esa declaración con energía- y tengo una explicación lógica para lo que dije. Solo escúchenla.

-Ok, entonces dínosla- se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo con escepticismo.

-John, sabes que te queremos. Pero lo que nos acabas de decir no tiene pies ni cabeza. Si esa mujer nos quiere matar, entonces dudo que quiera llegar a eso- Midori expresó sus pensamientos y los de Zack además.

-¿Y cuando dije yo que ella tenía que quererlo?- de pronto, lanzó una pregunta que los paralizó a ambos.

-John... ¿No estarás insinuando...?- el pelirrojo descruzó los brazos, viéndose nervioso y con sudor bajándole por la frente.

-...- el pelinegro estaba igual.

John les dio una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

-Llamémoslo... sexo sin consentimiento mutuo.

-¡Corre, nos quiere convertir en violadores!- el pobre niño pelirrojo salió disparado de la casa a una velocidad que haría parecer al correcaminos como un caracol.

Midori se había sorprendido tanto que se paralizó un momento, y cuando por fin volvió en sí, ya era tarde para escapar.

John había saltado a sus pies y lo tenía atrapado de los talones.

No podría escapar.

-¡No, suéltame John! ¡No me quiero convertir en un violador! ¡Todavía soy un niño descentre!- aun en ese estado de cautividad, el chico que había robado a más de una persona desde que nació, buscó huir desesperadamente.

-¡Tranquilízate, chico! ¡Te lo explicaré!- intentó convencerlo, sorprendido porque el niño pelinegro lo estaba haciendo esforzarse un poco para no soltarlo.

-¡No me puedes explicar esto! ¡No quiero hacerle daño a una mujer, aunque me quiera matar!

-¡No le harás daño a nadie, tranquilo!- se puso de rodillas y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo contra su pecho- ¡Este tipo de violación no es como las demás! ¡Con esta, la mujer siempre querrá hacerlo contigo, aunque no te ame! ¡Eso hace que deje de ser violación!

-¡Pero no hay forma en que una mujer que desea matarte quiera ponerse a hacerlo contigo si la violas! ¡Solo intentará matarte más!- vociferó, sin rendirse en su búsqueda de zafarse del agarre de John.

-¡Si la hay, chico! ¡Es posible!- John insistió y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-¡No lo es! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Que si lo es! ¡Solo escúchame!

-¡No hay forma, John! ¡Es imposible!

-No lo es, chico- y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Midori se quedó paralizado cuando vislumbró en estos una llamas de pasión tan ardientes que harían llorar de emoción a Guy-sensei.

-No es imposible, porque...- tomo aire, hasta que sus pulmones se hincharon al límite- ¡La lujuria nunca muere!

Lo grito con tanta energía que Midori sintió dolor en los oídos.

-¡Sin importar cuánto rencor u odio tenga alguien, sus deseos sexuales estarán en su interior hasta que deje de respirar! ¡Es una ley universal que no podemos eludir!- tomó aire de nuevo- aunque todo lo que esté allí sea una mísera chispa que puede apagarse de un soplido, aunque sea tan pequeña que sea imperceptible; la lujuria y el deseo sexual siempre estarán en el fondo de nuestro ser- lo miró a los ojos- y como cualquier otra sensación o sentimiento que tenemos, se volverá un gigantesco y ardiente incendio con el estimulo apropiado- soltó lentamente al niño, el cual no aprovechó para salir corriendo, pues lo que John le dijo le llamó la atención.

-¿El estimulo apropiado?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de la gran curiosidad.

John sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Chico, cuando veas a Zack dile lo que te voy a enseñar. Esto era lo que quería darles hoy en la clase. Una técnica especial que inventé hace años y que me ha salvado la vida en decenas de ocasiones.

-...- Midori asintió.

-Consta de varios pasos, pero si los haces bien, créeme que los resultados serán espectaculares. Presta atención.

Midori asintió una vez más.

No le gustaban las clases de John, pero esta vez sentía algo de intriga.

Eso sí, si resultaba ser algo que a sus oídos sonara como de muy mal gusto o como una broma, se iría inmediatamente de allí.

(Fin Flashback)

Después de eso, le enseñó unos pasos que, sin lugar a dudas sonaron a un mal chiste, pero que sorprendentemente no lo hicieron huir por la seguridad con la que John los pronunció todos.

Ahora mismo, no tenía idea de si funcionaría, pero estaba seguro de algo.

Ahora mismo era el momento de poner a prueba esa lección.

Aunque diminuta, era su única esperanza de salir de allí vivo.

Con su máxima fortaleza mental, se rehusó tercamente a morir y movió como pudo la mano de su internamente destruido brazo hacia la empuñadura de la única espada que podía usar en este momento: la espada azul.

Apretó el agarre con todas sus fuerzas, colocando su energía en la regeneración Hollow para poder mover el brazo en un corte.

Lo consiguió con un esfuerzo monstruoso. Su brazo se regeneraba y dañaba constantemente por los interminables golpes, pero pudo por lo menos liberar la espada azul de su funda.

Su piel ya estaba destrozada de nuevo, lo que le hizo más fácil el movimiento al no tener nada que tapara su extremidad.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rompiendo su garganta solo para sobreponerse al dolor de su cuerpo por un instante, efectuó una blandida horizontal de 360° con la poderosa arma.

Solo eso bastó para crear una fuerza descomunal tan atroz, que toda el agua a su alrededor se separó por un momento.

Claro que ese momento fue 100% explotado.

Le dio a la espada un mayor agarre que antes y por segunda vez lanzó un grito de guerra que iba de la mano con un corte circular aun más fuerte que el anterior.

La fuerza del corte fue colosal.

El agua que lo rodeaba se alejó más de dos mil metros de él, dejándolo flotando en medio de un gigantesco círculo vacío en algún lugar de un mar infinito.

Hasta el agua que estaba arriba de él se alejó.

Y eso que se encontraba altamente lastimado, usaba un solo brazo y solo empleaba el 40% por ciento de su poder total.

 **-¡Lamento el silencio damas y caballeros! ¡Parece ser que hubo una interferencia con la señal, pero no se preocupen, uno de nuestros combatientes ya la ha disipado temporalmente con el arma más poderosa de todas las inventadas hasta la fecha!**

Oír la voz de su maestro lo tranquilizó un poco, pues eso le decía que finalmente había salido de ese infierno de dolor.

Pero era muy pronto para calmarse.

Concentro sus energías en su regeneración Hollow, reparando todos sus huesos y tejidos musculares.

Al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se reparaba, el agua volvió a moverse hacia él en un avance violento.

Pero no se preocupó.

Solo apretó su arma con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Perfora el mismo universo!- gritó, arrojando una fuerte estocada al agua delante suyo.

Esta se volvió abrir todavía más que antes.

Activando su Shunko y moviéndose con Sonido, hizo trizas la velocidad ultrasónica en el impulso que dio hacia aquella apertura.

En el fondo de esta, una figura se podía percibir.

Sus ojos verdes observaban a Midori con aquella sed de sangre que se rehusaba a disminuir.

Ella se había movido hasta ese lugar desde donde había estado antes a modo de precaución, ya que esperaba el uso de la espada azul por parte del pelinegro.

Viéndolo a la distancia óptima, creo una gigantesca mano de agua, no, gigantesca era poca descripción; era una mano titánica.

Su tamaño era exactamente el mismo que el del ancho del espacio circular formado en el mar por la espada azul.

Pero su velocidad y tamaño no concordaban.

Se movió a una velocidad divina en una palmada directa contra Midori.

Pero el solamente la cortó como si no fuera nada con esa espada.

Sin embargo, la mano era solo una tapadera.

En el momento en que el agua que la formaba dejó de obstruir su camino, lo primero que pasó fue que AoiTenshi apareció a un metro de él con su puño rodeado de agua.

En ese pequeño lapso, unas palabras aparecieron en la mente del ojiverde.

"Encarar la ola"

"Es lo más fácil, para hacerlo, primero tienes que aproximarte a la mujer y desarmarla"

"¿Como desarmarla?"

"Arrebatarle sus armas, romper su postura, dejarla en un estado indefenso del que te puedas aprovechar. Esto es, en esencia, alisar el camino para la fase dos y tres. No es difícil, te mostraré un método seguro para dejarla con la guardia tan baja, que el camino a la fase dos estará asegurado"

Recordando lo enseñado por su figura paterna, el ojiverde dejó caer la espada azul y empuñó su mano, dejando firmes los dedos índice y medio.

"Esta técnica se llama: el dedo eléctrico"

Eludió el golpe moviéndose hacia abajo y se puso cara a cara con la zona pélvica de su Zanpakuto.

-*¿...?*- anonadada porque soltó la espada azul, su cerebro no llegó a reaccionar para evitar lo que hizo inmediatamente después de pasar por debajo de su puño.

Midori explotó el que su espíritu de Zanpakuto no tuviera nada debajo de esa ropa aparte de su cuerpo y que esa parte en específico seguía algo húmeda por lo de antes.

Más rápido que el viento, los dedos se movieron.

(N/A: Por fin, ha llegado por fin este día. Luego de tantos años, por fin les puedo decir lo siguiente prepárense donde estén, mujeres y hombres que leen esto. Sea en sus cuartos, sus salas, sus baños, aceras o la casa de su vecino, pues (Redoble de tambor) ¡ALERTA LEMON!)

-*¡... ¿Q-Q-Q-Que haces?!*

-...-

 **-¡Uoooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Midori penetró a AoiTenshi con sus dedoooooossssssssss!**

El público fantasma, callado desde hace un rato, volvió a rugir con extrema pasión.

AoiTenshi estaba muy ruborizada, su mente se quedó en shock un instante antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía el que estaba tratando de matar.

-*T-Tu... ¡Muere!*- rugió cubriéndose la mano de agua y dando forma a una espada.

Sin embargo, no pudo ser blandida.

 **-¡Wowwowowowowoooo! ¡Esta temblando, el brazo entero de Midori está temblando con mucha fuerza!**

Así era. Igual que un vibrador, la extremidad del hombre comenzó un fuerte tembleque como si tuviera frío. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a entrar y salir de la húmeda entrada a súper velocidad.

-*Hyaaaaaaa~~~~*- y lo estaba haciendo tan bien que la dueña de esta no pudo mantener encerrado un fuerte y placentero gemido.

 **-¡Es increíble, amado publico! ¡Esta batalla por fin ha tomado el rumbo sexual!**

Escuchando la voz de su maestro resonar, la voz de John se contrapuso en sus pensamientos.

"Debes usar cualquier recurso que tengas a la mano para dejarla indefensa"

-¡Silver!- clamó a viva voz el nombre que puso a su maestro.

 **-¿Nani?**

-¡Necesito que hables! ¡Di un montón de cosas pervertidas como antes! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a excitarla y relajarla lo más que se pueda! ¡Por favor!- Suplicó, colocando aún más empeño en la masturbación al ver que ella se esforzaba por mantenerse firme en su intento de homicidio.

 **-...Pero solo porque lo pides por favor** \- tosió levemente, hizo un sonido como si tomara aire y volvió a articular **\- ¡Y la sigue masturbando, moviendo rápida y a la vez cuidadosamente sus manos por el interior de su amada! ¡Buscando entregarle todo el placer que pueda sin lastimar ni un solo rincón del cuerpo en el que no puede evitar pensar aunque sea por un día! ¡Ese cuerpo, ese rostro, esa actitud en la que siempre está pensando de 24/7/365! ¡El cuerpo del ser que ama incondicionalmente, aunque sea una parte de él!**

-*Kuhhh... ni creas... que eso bastará... para detener... meeeeee~~~~~~*- gimió, y a su vez, levantó la cuchilla de agua lo más alto que pudo, decidida a bajarla sobre la cabeza de quien estaba con dos dedos en su interior ahora mismo.

A pesar de ello, Midori notó que las palabras de Silver aliviaron su furia mínimamente.

Ella era tan voluble como él, y exactamente igual de terca también. No sería tan difícil, pero tampoco tan fácil.

Apunto de bajar el filo de agua, ella cometió el error de concentrarse en matar a Midori y no en resistir el placer que este le facilitaba.

Él lo vio, y tomó la oportunidad.

-*¿Q-Que estasuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhgggggg...?- sus palabras perdieron entendimiento una vez que Midori, sin dejar de estimular su zona inferior, le comió la boca a la mujer con el tremendo beso de lengua que le dio.

"¿Entiendes? Ese es el mejor amigo del dedo taladro y que solo es llamado cuando se necesita causar el máximo de excitación. Con este súper beso, a la mujer se le nublara la mente y sus intentos de homicidio se verán lo bastante ralentizados como para tomar la delantera con el dedo eléctrico."

Su lengua golpeaba, acariciaba, rodeaba y aplastaba la lengua del espíritu de Zanpakuto contra las paredes bucales en una danza impetuosa. Sin ningún tipo de compasión por la pobre lengua que apenas le podía seguir los pasos en los primeros momentos.

En el pasado, usó ese súper beso contra ella durante ese encuentro sexual que tuvieron, pero era la primera vez que en verdad la ponía en práctica y no duró mucho.

Pero tiempo después de eso se puso a entrenar su lengua hasta el punto en que fácilmente podía dar un golpe con esta. Uno no muy fuerte, pero haría retroceder a alguien débil. (N/A: si les parece raro, recuerden a Tao Pai Pai contra el general Blue, eso estuvo interesante).

Y ahora, usaba esa lengua entrenada para hacer retroceder la que lo había vencido antes en ese beso.

"Con este beso, tu lengua debe ponerse salvaje. Como si estuviera bien borracha. Solo así podrás ganar. El nombre de este beso se debe a esa condición: la lengua borracha"

Un nombre raro, pero un movimiento súper efectivo.

 **-¡Alucinante! ¡No solo es al nivel de la entrepierna y los dedos! ¡Ahora esto se volvió una batalla lingüística!** (N/A: ¿Se entiende el chiste?) **¡Ojojo, Midori tiene la delantera, pero AoiTenshi no se queda atrás y le da un golpe a su lengua, sin embargo esta se recupera y la envuelve en un fuerte apretón húmedo y empieza a frotarla, AoiTenshi se resiste y consigue liberarse de su captor para arremeter con una serie de giros sobre la lengua de Midori, no obstante, ambos son igual de tercos y el lucha para abrazarla también! ¡Wow, ambos están apretándose, la saliva escurre de sus bocas y los dos están ruborizados a morir, el calor de sus cuerpos aumenta con ese apasionado beso y el aire de sus pulmones en huida va debilitando poco a poco los embates del otro, además de que AoiTenshi está siendo asaltada en dos puertas diferentes! Es un combate muy cerrado estimado público, pero sin duda, Midori será el ganador.**

Eso último fue un buen impulso para AoiTenshi cuando llegó a sus oídos. No soportando la idea de perder contra Midori en nada ahora mismo, luchó cual lobo herido y acorralado. Aun así, el final fue tal y como dijo Silver.

Extrañamente, el agua no se movía de donde estaba ahora como la que rodeaba la zona de agua baja antes, como si una línea invisible le obstruyera el paso. Tal vez AoiTenshi tenía algo que ver, pero no se daba cuenta en ese momento de nada.

Estaba acalorada.

Húmeda.

Con la mente demasiado nublada para pensar en algo.

Y todavía tenía esos dedos y su espectacular movimiento haciendo estragos en su interior.

Aunque tomaba aire, este se escapaba inmediatamente con las fuertes exhalaciones que daba y sus gemidos casi de orgasmo.

Ya no tenía la espada de agua, y sin duda estaba fuera de combate por ahora en la batalla del beso.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir teniendo la lucidez suficiente para continuar volando.

Otro podría pensar que ya estaba bien, pero Midori sabía que aun faltaba un largo trecho para que aquello acabara.

 **-¡Casi no puedo creerlo! ¡AoiTenshi está fuera de combate por una masturbación y un beso de lengua! ¡Midori tuvo que poner un empeño increíble en ello!**

-*Y-Y-Yo... todavía no estoy vencida*- con un suspiro de voz, ella mostró que estaba renuente a perder aún.

 **-¡Como era de esperar de ella, se rehúsa a rendirse ante nada incluso en ese estado!**

Tal y como pensaba.

No había forma de que esto hubiese acabado.

El espíritu de Zanpakuto había dejado caer su cabeza para atrás, pero la enderezó para hablarle a Midori entre gemidos y con unos ojos todavía homicidas.

-*Te mataré*-

Toda el agua volvió a rodearlos y su cabeza otra vez calló a su espalda.

"Es muy raro cuando una mujer cae ante la primera parte, por eso siempre debes estar preparado para la fase dos: someter la ola"

"¿Qué significa eso de someter la ola?"

"Pues hablando objetivamente, es la parte más difícil de las tres y la que más conocimiento requiere. Luego de desarmarla y dejarla indefensa, tienes que controlarla llevando su lujuria tan alto que su calor corporal haga que el agua entre en estado de ebullición... figurativamente claro está"

"¿Cómo?"

"Haciéndole el amor con tanta maestría que su mente se ponga roja"

"¿Roja?"

"El color de la pasión"

Esta parte marcaba el inicio de la verdadera batalla. Un mal movimiento y todo se pondría feo.

Alejó a AoiTenshi un poco y volvió a agacharse hasta su área pélvica.

Sacó sus empapados dedos de aquella cavidad carnosa y suave, utilizándolos para levantar la tela blanca que cubría esa parte, permitiéndoles a sus ojos verla claramente.

Húmeda y hermosa, ese fue su primer pensamiento.

-*Kuh...*- se alarmó cuando hizo un ruido con su lengua.

No debía postergar sus acciones, en cualquier momento reaccionaría y trataría de tomar su cabeza.

Ella ya estaba enderezando su cráneo una vez más al ser finalmente libre de la vibración y la masturbación, y no tardo en caer en cuenta de una sensación en su zona lumbar.

Bajó la cabeza y vio la boca de Midori peligrosamente cerca de sus paredes vaginales y su brazo rodeando su cintura.

Tuvo una reacción inmediata como un reflejo, izando su puño para destruir los huesos craneales del hombre.

Pero tal como antes, fue tarde.

-Chu...- el hombre puso sus labios sobre el gimen y lo succionó como un vampiro a la sangre.

-*Iyyyaaaannnnnn~~*- Midori se salvó por seguir la lección de Silver.

"El movimiento llamado "La aspiradora loca" requiere demasiada práctica para ejecutarse. Una vez que pones tus labios sobre el gimen de la mujer no solo debes chupar, también tienes que usar un movimiento de lengua especial que es muy difícil de ejecutar si estás haciendo otra cosa a la vez; pero si lo ejecutas correctamente, puedes crear un placer instantáneo de proporciones continentales. Cualquier movimiento que haga, cualquiera, se verá detenido por el inmenso placer*

Había sido un terminante éxito.

Midori chupaba y lamia en círculos como las manecillas de un reloj, arremetía con su lengua como una lanza y la movía de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha como una espada siendo meneada.

Los fluidos salían de AoiTenshi como el agua de un grifo semiabierto, como un muy regulado flujo de agua y gotas pequeñas.

La cara de Midori estaba empapada y viscosa, pero él seguía estimulando aquel pequeño punto G diligentemente y sin importarle.

-*S-Su-Suel... tame*- exigió ella con dificultas por el placer que abarcaba los más inalcanzables puntos de su conciencia.

Entendió que le costaría mucho matarlo si no lo separaba primero, por lo que puso su fuerza de voluntad en apartarlo de ella, empujándolo con sus pies y halándolo del cabello.

No funcionó.

Por cada aumento de fuerza en sus pies, el brazo de Midori abrazaba más su área lumbar.

Por cada pelo arrancado de su cuero cabelludo, aumentaba la intensidad de su succión y lamidas.

Era una batalla de verdad.

Pero en un momento dado, AoiTenshi consiguió separarlo momentáneamente de ella con un gran esfuerzo.

Ya no sintiendo esa monstruosa boca en sus zonas bajas, estaba por atacar a Midori con el agua otra vez; sin embargo el hizo una jugada antes.

Se apresuró a ella con un nado rápido y le mordió un pezón suavemente a través de la ropa.

-*Tsk...*- la frenó un segundo, pero después se alistó para atacarlo con un tajo cruzado de las cuchillas de agua.

"Ella claramente luchará contra ti con todo lo que tiene para detenerte, por eso siempre permanece alerta de tus movimientos y los de ella. Siempre piensa que harás a continuación y en lo que ella hará en contra, de esa manera puedes crear estrategias para usar sus contraataques en su contra"

Nadó a la izquierda y en un descuido de ella se posicionó a su espalda.

Puso firmes todos los dedos de su mano, y meneó esta en cuantiosas ocasiones sobre el dorso del vestido de AoiTenshi, como una espada.

Toda la parte trasera del vestido se cayó, dejando desnuda su espalda, trasero y el dorso de sus piernas y brazos.

-*¡...!*- notando esto, ella se sonrojó grandemente.

"Usa sus distracciones, sus puntos débiles. Se más rápido, más valiente y más creativo que ella, eso es lo que en verdad te asegurará la victoria en esta parte. Las técnicas que te enseño son de gran ayuda también, pero esto es lo más importante."

Llevó su mano dentro de la ropa rota y la puso sobre el pecho derecho de la mujer.

Le estaba manoseando directamente uno de sus pechos desde su espalda.

Ella, un poco acostumbrada ya, esperó que un placer enorme la embargara con los dientes apretados.

Increíblemente, pudo mantenerse lo bastante lúcida cuando este hizo su aparición como para lanzar un intento fogoso de quitar la mano de Midori.

Este se encontraba en una desventaja abrumadora actualmente. Quiso llevar a cabo una de las técnicas sexuales que John le enseñó, una destinada a los pechos; pero solo podía lograr la mitad de su efecto al tener un solo brazo.

Estaba en problemas.

-*Suéltame o te mato*- consiguió hablar bien aún con el sensacional sentir en su pecho.

-Me mataras si te suelto- contestó ironizando esa verdad, abrazándola de la cintura con las piernas y estimulando todavía más el pecho.

Ella se retorció como la cola cortada de un reptil, sin importarle que al hacerlo se lastimara un poco su seno.

Midori seguía aferrada a ella como un perezoso a un árbol. No planeaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Ni siquiera cuando volvió a sentir esos golpes como autos en su espalda.

-*¡SUELTAMEEEEEE!*- ella tampoco estaba para juegos. Esos puños de agua destruyeron la espalda del hombre de muchas cicatrices; y él la regeneraba, pero no duraría mucho así.

Buscó desesperadamente alguna de las lecciones de John en ese entonces que pudiera salvarlo, y aunque tardo un poco, recordó algo.

"La técnica de nombre "Panadero" está hecha para los pechos también, pero solo para uno a diferencia del "Panadero doble". Es mucho más difícil que el panadero doble, pero más efectiva también. Si la usas, no importa incluso si perdiste un brazo, el efecto será devastador para la mujer"

Ahora eso que decía del brazo sonaba como una profecía, y se veía como una luz de esperanza para él.

-*¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~!*- como por arte de magia, los ataques a su espalda desaparecieron y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Movía aquel pecho de lado a lado con su solitaria mano, lo apretaba, estiraba y presionaba el pezón, lo pellizcaba y le hacía cosquillas. Sus cinco dedos se movían individualmente de una manera magistral, casi como tentáculos.

Aunque seguía forcejeando, AoiTenshi paulatinamente se vio sobrepasada por el placer y sus músculos perdieron tensión.

Midori esperó pacientemente a que se presentara una oportunidad, y en el momento que vio la ventana abierta saltó por ella.

Nadó delante de ella y procedió a arrancarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a su espíritu de Zanpakuto, dejándola desnuda tan desnuda como un bebe.

Se permitió unos segundos para deslizar sus ojos por aquel exquisito cuerpo caucásico.

Solo unos segundos. Inmediatamente siguió con su siguiente accionar.

-Preferiría no llegar tan rápido a esto. Pero si no lo hago me puedes matar- uno de los consejos de John, fue que debía evitar a toda costa llegar a esta parte si no había durado por lo menos media hora estimulándola, no obstante, su instinto gritaba desde lo más hondo de su garganta que si no lo hacía correría peligro.

 _-Debo ser valiente e intentarlo-_ respiró profundo, para que con su mano y una rodilla separara las piernas de AoiTenshi.

Su pene estaba erecto hace rato, y ya empezaba a molestarle.

"Cuando vayas a iniciar la penetración debes tener mucho cuidado al asegurarte que la mujer esté con la guardia lo bastante baja para que no te ataque"

Lo confirmó: estaba con baba escurriéndole y su mirada no tenía brújula, pero aun murmuraba la palabra "Matar".

No estaba completo el trabajo, solo estaba cerca de estarlo.

Tomó su pene y lo introdujo poco a poco en la intimidad de la ojiverde.

Primero sintió la suavidad y humedad en su glande, sacándole un gruñido. Una vez tuvo la mitad de su pene dentro, el calor del lugar fue perfectamente percibido por el miembro y los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron ante el grato sentir. Cuando el viaje finalizó, no solo su pene, también su cuerpo al completo fue abrazado por todas aquellas sensaciones a la vez.

Eso le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo así.

Se sintió exactamente igual ahora.

-*Hmmm~~~*- cuando AoiTenshi gimió con la boca cerrada y pareció comenzar a volver en sí, fue la señal para Midori de seguir con la parte más esencial del acto.

"Cuando estés dentro de una mujer debes siempre recordar que tu pene por sí solo no puede complacerla. Tus manos, tu boca, tus pies, tu nariz, tu lengua, tus labios, y si puedes, tu aliento. Lo que quiero decir es que simplemente explotes, deja que toda tu imaginación caiga sobre ella y la haga llegar al mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Con su mano en su pecho, su boca asida a su cuello en un agarre firme pero no lo bastante fuerte para dejar grandes marcas y las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, no dudó en comenzar a entrar y salir con prisa moderada de ella.

-*Kuh*- finalmente encontró la brújula, pero su cuerpo ya estaba siendo fuertemente estimulado otra vez en su pecho, vagina y por primera vez en todo el rato, en su cuello.

Un gran pene la perforaba, llegando a una distancia que los dedos de Midori no alcanzarían. Aún así no le daba el mismo placer que estos.

Una mano fuerte y áspera por el entrenamiento apretaba cariñosamente su busto y acariciaba gentilmente sus pezones, produciéndole pequeñas descargas de placer que le llegaban a la espalda por su intensidad.

Una boca húmeda, de labios suaves, aliento cálido y una lengua viscosa y resbaladiza jugaba con su cuello como le daba la gana.

Las ansias de matar que tenia al principio estaban decayendo a una velocidad alarmante. Ya hasta su memoria comenzaba a desechar el recuerdo de por qué se enojó.

¿Por qué había roto el vínculo con Midori? Lo olvido.

¿Que la había enojado antes para pelear con él? Lo olvidó también.

¿Que la había hecho enojar hasta el punto de desear matarlo? Que había roto su nariz.

Como se dijo antes, no lo había olvidado del todo.

No podía olvidarlo. Eso la había enojado mucho.

Había apreciado tanto esa nariz, durante los últimos diez años.

La acariciaba, la limpiaba regularmente tanto interna como externamente, se aseguraba de depilarla con regularidad.

Era su tesoro.

Recordó cuando fue golpeada en ella y luego cuando la vio rota en su reflejo.

Golpeada y rota por el mismo que la hizo atesorarla.

"Honestamente me encanta tu nariz"

(Flashback: 10 años atrás)

-*¿Enserio? A mí no me gusta nada*- ella se tocó esa porción de su cabeza con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Por qué?- parpadeó extrañado.

-*Es pequeña*- hizo un puchero sin parar de toquetearla.

Esta conversación tuvo lugar minutos después de que Midori y AoiTenshi acabaran su encuentro sexual.

Desnudos y todavía con la temperatura elevada por este, ambos se miraban y hablaban tranquilos, acostados debajo del agua.

En ese entonces, Midori no tenía tantas cicatrices como en el tiempo actual, pero sí que tenía varias.

Había sido algo muy fogoso y extremo lo que hicieron, era incuestionable. Incluso varias partes de sus cuerpos les dolían todavía.

¿Qué tanto? Demasiado, pero no se quejaban.

Valió la pena.

-¿Importa que sea pequeña?- enarcó una ceja.

Poco antes de este momento, AoiTenshi le preguntó a Midori cual era la parte que más le gustaba de ella.

Fue a modo de matar el tiempo. Midori todavía tenía algunos minutos más de libertad antes de ir a entrenar así que decidieron gastarlo en cualquier cosa.

-*¡Claro que importa! Es muy pequeña. Es rara*- y se tapó su principal entrada de aire con vergüenza.

Pero de un momento a otro, Midori se la destapó con sus propias manos.

-No escondas tu nariz. Eso si es horrible- le dijo con un semblante serio, pero lo cambió por uno gentil- tu nariz es hermosa.

-*No lo...*- tapó sus labios con un dedo.

-Esos labios son los que no me gustan ahora mismo. Soltando mentiras como esas, Aoi-chan, tus labios son más bonitos cuando hablan bien de ti y cuando te ríes como una Ojou-sama, no cuando dicen que alguna parte de ti es fea y cuando haces pucheros quejándote por eso. Esos labios que hablan mal de ti destruyen tu hermosura, solo cuando honestamente dicen cosas buenas de ti te hacen ver hermosa, igual que tu nariz. De hecho, creo que tu nariz te hace hermosa.

Avergonzada por sus oraciones, apartó la vista de él, sonriendo tenuemente.

-*No soy tan hermosa*- jugando con su pelo.

-Lo eres- articulando con voz tenue, la abrazó con suma gentileza, como si fuese de cristal- eres muy hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

-*Hmp... solo lo dices porque soy una versión femenina de ti*- infló los mofletes al espetar.

-No en realidad. Me considero bastante feo delante de ti. Comparado contigo, soy un horrible y gordo gusa- ahora fueron sus labios los interrumpidos.

-*Tu boca también es horrible cuando habla mal de ti, cállala. Tu eres hermoso, no lo dudes*- fue su turno de poner una cara seria y de intercambiarla por una dulce.

-Pero yo...- sus labios fueron presionados por ese dedo.

-*Sin peros, no quiero que lo siguiente que salga de tu boca sea que eres feo. Quiero que me digas que eres hermoso*- y retiró su dedo- *Anda, di "Soy hermoso"*.

-... Soy... ¿Hermoso?- dijo, o más bien preguntó.

-*Muy desconfiado, ¡Otra vez!*- ordenó con voz de mando.

-Soy... hermoso- con un poco más de confianza, pero no al cien.

-*Todavía no es suficiente. Dilo alto y claro*- le sonrió de lado.

-...- el imitó su sonrisa- ¡Soy hermoso!

-*¡Eso si me gustó! ¡Dilo otra vez!*

-No- su respuesta la descolocó.

-*¿Qué?*- Midori le sonrió.

-Si quieres que lo diga, tú debes decir que tu nariz es hermosa- señalando el aludido lugar.

-*... ¿Mi nariz es hermosa?*- sin creerlo ella misma.

-¿Que fue eso? ¡Con confianza!- la alentó tal como ella a él.

-Mi nariz es... ¡Hermosa!- todavía no.

-Falta, ¡Desde el fondo de tu corazón!- una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, y después una pequeña de confianza de AoiTenshi.

-*¡Mi nariz es hermosa!*

-¡Muy hermosa!

-*¡Mi nariz es muy hermosa!*

-Y es lo que te hace más hermosa, Aoi-chan, ¡Eres hermosa!

-*¡Soy hermosa! Midori también lo es*- ella le sonrió con una sonrisa tan grande como la de él.

-¡Soy hermoso!

Entonces, ambos tomaron aire y gritaron:

-¡Los dos somos hermosos!/*¡Los dos somos hermosos!*

Y se empezaron a carcajear.

Y entonces, llego el fin del descanso de Midori.

-*Esfuérzate mucho, ¡Pero no te excedas!*- ambos, otra vez con ropa, estaban abrasados fuertemente.

-No te preocupes. Recuerda tu nariz y tu son muy hermosas, y me encantan- besando ese lugar le recordó.

-*Jeje~*- se ruborizó- *¿Cuando vendrás a visitarme otra vez?*- inquirió olvidando momentáneamente que ella también podía visitarlo a él cuando quisiera.

-Vendré corriendo... no, vendré volando tan pronto el idiota que tengo por maestro me suelte otro rato.

Los dos se rieron por la forma en que se refirió a Silver.

Si, eran parecidos en muchos aspectos y distintos en otros, pero ambos concordaban en su opinión sobre el rey del Vacío.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- empezó a desaparecer del lugar poco a poco luego de darse un beso con ella.

-*No tardes en volver*- dijo un segundo antes de que su amado desapareciese del sitio.

Estuvo parada allí por algún tiempo viendo la nada, pero entonces, se tocó la nariz con una linda y ruborizada expresión de felicidad.

-*Soy hermosa, y mi nariz es muy hermosa. Mi nariz me hace hermosa para Midori*- recordando el beso que le dio en ella, se ruborizó todavía más.

(Fin Flashback)

Desde ese día, comenzó a atesorar su nariz por encima de cualquiera de sus otros atributos.

La valoró como la fuente de su hermosura, tal y como Midori dijo que opinaba.

Todo por las palabras de Midori.

El hombre que amaba.

Hombre que amó lo que ella consideraba feo en su cuerpo.

Hombre que tras decir que volvería para verla, no regresó nunca más hasta hace poco por la cobardía que lo invadió unos días después de que tuvieron ese encuentro al recordar todo lo que había pasado y no tener idea de cómo verla a la cara.

Ella también fue cobarde, pero pensó al menos que él podría sobreponerse al miedo por el amor que le tenía. También pensó que por lo mismo ella algún día iría a verlo.

Ambos habían sido igual de cobardes y se habían demostrado que tan grande era su amor mutuo al no superar esa cobardía.

Parece que no era tan grande después de todo.

No tenía verdaderas razones para estar molesta por eso, después de todo. Eran igual de culpables ellos dos.

De no haber ocurrido lo de la nariz, hubiera cancelado la ruptura de vínculo.

Pero ocurrió.

Su nariz fue rota por el mismo que la hizo amarla.

Eso lo podría haber dejado pasar si se ponía de rodillas y le pedía perdón, pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, actuó como si no fuera algo demasiado importante.

Le dijo indirectamente que había olvidado ese momento tan especial que compartieron.

Eso no se lo podía perdonar.

La hizo tan feliz en ese momento, y lo olvido como si fuera algo más del montón.

Y ahora, el muy desgraciado violaba su cuerpo en un claro intento desesperado de dominarla con placer.

Eso era lo último.

Lo último que necesitaba para estar segura al destruirlo.

Aun con el placer desbordándola, apretó puños y dientes y sobrepuso su voluntad a la lujuria.

-*¡Gahhhhhhhh!*- le propinó un golpe de tal magnitud a Midori en la espalda, que sintió su columna quebrarse como si de cristal se tratara.

Y aún con eso, siguió penetrándola, sin separarse.

Ella se enderezó en el agua ya que estaba semi recostada allí, para subsiguientemente hacer que los golpes nivel auto llegaran al mismo lugar que acababa de agredir.

Y no se soltó.

-*¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!*- a la vez que hacía que la espalda del hombre fuese destruida, ella empezó a nadar mucho más rápido que un torpedo por todo el lugar. Se agitaba y agitaba, iba de arriba hacia abajo y algunas veces arrastraba a Midori en la tierra al bajar al fondo.

Está de más decir el horrible estado en que estaba la espalda y otras partes del pobre, quien aun con todo eso no se separaba por nada del mundo.

También es sorprendente el que a pesar de todo, en ningún momento apretó de más el pecho de AoiTenshi o mordió muy fuerte su cuello. Parece imposible, pero continuamente siguió apretando, mordiendo y lamiendo de manera que no la hiriera nada.

-*Ya ríndete y déjate matar. No importa cuánto placer me des, no podrás hacer que cambie*- la excitación ya no invadía su voz, solo desagrado y seriedad.

-Kuh...- haciendo un sonido desesperado con su lengua, no se rindió, dando todo lo que tenía en la estimulación.

Pero no duró mucho más tiempo en ello.

-*Te dije, ¡QUE ME SUELTES!*- se dispuso a usar toda su fuerza para derribar el agarre del hombre.

Pero solo requirió de la mitad de ella esta vez.

¿La razón?

Estaba cansado y medio muerto por el brutal numero y daño de las heridas, si, pero no fue por eso.

Pasa, que justo cuando AoiTenshi hizo ese esfuerzo por liberarse, la ruptura de vínculo volvió a hacer de las suyas... Y tanto el brazo restante como la pierna derecha de Midori se destruyeron en muchos pedazos.

La cantidad de sangre salida de las heridas fue peligrosa, y Midori soltó la única pierna que le quedaba de la de AoiTenshi por el inconmensurable dolor que lo asaltó y que hasta lo hizo convulsionar mientras se hundía.

AoiTenshi lo miró así y sonrió, ignorando el pequeño dolor en su corazón.

No valía la pena preocuparse por un dolor salido de sentimientos por alguien falso.

Se quedó allí, viéndolo hundirse en las profundidades de su mundo interior lentamente.

(N/A: Pausa Lemon)

(N/A2: atención, los eventos que van a leer a continuación pueden parecer muy Deus ex machine, así que me disculpo de antemano; pero pueden estar seguros de que esto es parte de esta historia y se mencionará después).

Él tenía frío.

Mucho frío.

Tanto que sentía su sangre congelada.

Le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo, cada músculo. Había perdido mucha sangre durante los golpes del agua, así como tres de sus cuatro extremidades.

No sabía qué pasaba. De la nada, estaba acostado en una especie de vacío negro cuando hace un momento se estaba hundiendo en su mundo interior, muriendo paulatinamente.

Intentó llamar a Silver, pero no le respondió.

Quizás había caído en algún lugar muy lejano a lo que Silver podía alcanzar.

¿Había muerto?

No lo creía. Si un alma moría reencarnaría inmediatamente en un alma del mundo humano que estuviera naciendo.

Entonces, ¿Donde estaba?

 **-En nuestros dominios, criatura-** se sobresaltó al golpear sus tímpanos una voz atronadora.

-¿What?- sorprendido, rodó su cuello a todas las direcciones que pudo.

 **-¿Se supone que este chiquillo es su discípulo? Que decepción, esperaba más.**

 **-Yojojojojojo, no deberías menospreciarlo por su aspecto. Hiciste lo mismo con su maestro y quedaste en evidencia.**

 **-Tch...**

 **-Se más amable con él, se ve que es un joven con mucho potencial.**

 **-Eso sí, necesita alguien que le enseñe a explotarlo. Honestamente creí que John adiestraría hombres hechos y derechos, pero este chico no serviría para mis libros.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿Cuando me vas a pasar una de tus novelas? Quiero saber qué pasará con el protagonista.**

 **-Créeme, nada nuevo.**

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De quienes eran esas cuatro voces? ¿De qué hablaban?

 **-Yojojojo, pero donde quedaron nuestros modales chicos. El jovencito está completamente confundido por nuestras identidades, debemos presentarnos.**

 **-Háganlo ustedes, no me presentaré con alguien que ni siquiera puede provocar un orgasmo en su novia cuando está iracunda, y tratando de asesinarlo. Con lo fácil que es**

 **-Jejeje, no seas tan amargado, ¿De nuevo te rechazaron?**

 **-Tsk...**

 **-No importa. Jovencito, por favor pasa de ese amargado. No te daremos nuestros nombres porque seguramente no volveremos a hablar nunca, pero por lo menos debemos decirte quienes somos. Tú puedes llamarnos: los cinco reyes pervertidos. Y este lugar es nuestro recinto, al que solamente los elegidos que han descifrado todos los secretos de la perversión y seducción pueden acceder, pero tú eres una excepción. Siéntete afortunado.**

 **-Ahora mismo, solo somos cuatro. El quinto, que es nuestro líder, se fue de juerga hace un mes y todavía está borracho e indispuesto.**

 **-Probablemente su jefe le haya prohibido salir a beber por el resto de su vida... otra vez.**

 **-Ya te digo. Me sorprende que siga vivo con ese estilo de vida tan chévere que tiene.**

 **-Es duro de matar. No importa. Ahora bien, escucha, Midori.**

Se sorprendió porque conocían su nombre sin haberse presentado él.

 **-Que no te extrañe, cuando tu maestro vino a este lugar hace años nos habló de ti y de tu amigo. Aunque no tenías nombre en ese entonces, te hemos estado observando desde que el rey del Vacío hizo su jugada contigo.**

-¿Conocen a Silver?- les preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de la voz que parecía sentir desagrado por él.

 **-Ya, él y su hermano no tienen la mejor reputación. Ambos son idiotas a su manera. Aunque el rey del Vacío es mejor tipo.**

-¿Ustedes son dioses como ellos?

 **-No, solo somos... observadores, por así decirlo, pero se podría decir que también somos entidades cósmicas... o algo así.**

-¿Y de que maestro hablan? No se refieren a Silver, ¿No?

 **-Él ni siquiera sabe de nosotros. Hablamos de tu maestro en el antiguo arte de la seducción: John.**

-¿¡Eh!?- su grito mostró que no se esperaba eso.

 **-¿No te esperabas que John tuviera algún tipo de relación con seres como nosotros? Pues sí que parece un hombre normal, pero es una de las pocas personas que ha descifrado los secretos de la perversión y seducción al máximo.**

 **-Es verdad, ese hombre si estuviera en tu lugar, seguro conseguía fácil y rápido lo que tú no pudiste hace poco con tu noviecita.**

 **-Que lo dejes en paz, el chico está al borde de la muerte en este momento por lo que pasó, ten más suavidad.**

 **-¡Es cierto! Se está muriendo y nosotros aquí hablando de estas cosas. Escucha, Midori, cuando John vino a este lugar nos pidió de favor que si algún día tú o Zack tuvieran un problema de lo más gordo con mujeres, les diésemos una mano. Pero solo lo haremos una vez, no nos gusta interferir con personas que no se lo han ganado.**

 **-Te vamos a dar el poder que necesitas para derrotar a esa chica y salvarte la vida.**

 **-Pero para eso, tú tienes que hacer algo.**

-¿De qué se trata?- antes esta nueva luz de esperanza, Midori solo se arriesgo a preguntar sin ponerse a pensar si esto era algún tipo de trampa o alucinación.

 **-Necesitas dejar salir al pervertido que reside en tu interior, apresado por autoengaños dichos por ti mismo de que no eres un pervertido.**

-Pero si no soy un pervertido- en su mente, no pudo no acordarse de su maestro y sus bromas de mal gusto, colocando una mueca desagradable.

 **-No puedes mentirnos, niño. Estamos en el pináculo de la perversión, podemos saber quien es un pervertido y quien no solo con verlo.**

 **-Y tu perversión es especialmente fuerte. Se desperdicia en ti, la verdad.**

 **-Si quieres que te demos poder, debes aceptar que eres un pervertido y decirlo.**

 **-No aceptaremos declaraciones vanas, solo palabras salidas desde el fondo de tu escroto.**

¿Dijo escroto?

Bueno, era cierto que le gustaba el sexo, pero eso no lo hacía un pervertido.

No entendía que parte de él era la de un pervertido.

 **-Como no tienes mucho tiempo, te vamos a ayudar un poco, en vista de que no lo quieres aceptar.**

 **-Iniciando por tus gustos: eres un amante del Yuri, de los tentáculos, del Ahegao, chicas monstruo, milf, maids, chicas gato, súcubos, NTR, sadomasoquismo, violaciones, masturbación, incesto y lolis de mil años.**

-Kuh...

 **-Y así no quiere que le digan pedófilo. Se lo tiene tan guardado que ni el rey del Vacío ni su espíritu de Zanpakuto lo saben.**

 **-Te gusta masturbarte, el tiempo que equivale a la mitad del año te lo pasas pensando en sexo y en posiciones sexuales de lo más peculiares, y no te molesta la idea de ir desnudo en público, ni siquiera con una erección.**

 **-Sin mencionar que tu primera vez fue una autentica locura digna de la mente de alguien muy fumado y enfermo mentalmente. Ja, si hasta nosotros nos quedamos sin habla.**

Se le cayó la boca al pelinegro.

No solo Silver, ¿Tambien estos tipos habían visto su primera vez?

¿Es que ya no existía la privacidad o qué?

 **-Volviendo con lo que te gusta, tienes una obsesión secreta con el paizuri, los pechos grandes, los traseros redondos y sueñas con que una chica pulpo envuelva tu pene en sus tentáculos a la vez que te hace sexo oral.**

 **-Personalmente, opino que eres un pervertido nato.**

 **-Y yo.**

 **-Yo también.**

 **-Yo igual.**

Muy bien, una cosa era que dijeran que era un pervertido por broma, pero otra muy distinta era que lo declararan.

En otra situación se enojaría y reclamaría, pero ahora mismo debía cooperar por la oportunidad de derrotar a AoiTenshi.

Y también estaba el que no dijeron nada que no fuera verdad.

-Bueno, ¿Ya terminaron?

 **-¿Qué?**

-Quiero saber si ya terminaron de decir todo eso y me pueden dar el poder que dijeron.

 **-Aun no, debes decir que eres un pervertido desde el fondo de tu escroto.**

-Oigan, si es algún protocolo ¿No pueden saltárselo? Si me queda poco tiempo como dicen, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo en esto.

 **-No es ningún protocolo, este poder solo sirve por completo con aquellos que son verdaderamente conscientes de su perversión.**

 **-Es muy importante que lo aceptes.**

-¿Y no existe ningún truco o algo que me deje usarlo sin ese requisito?

 **-Bueno, si existe uno pero...**

-¿Cual es?- sus oídos se movieron y puso un rostro expectante por lo que dijo la voz.

 **-Pues, existe el método de darte la mitad de este poder y que solo te funcione una vez, además de que tenga un límite de tiempo. Eso bastaría para que pudieras usarlo sin necesidad de aceptar tu perversión.**

-Ok, lo tomo.

 **-Espera un momentito, ¿Estás seguro? Quizás nunca nos volvamos a encontrar, así que podrías no volver a experimentar este poder si lo haces de esa forma.**

-No me importa.

 **-...-**

 **-Bueno, tú lo decidiste. Si te acabas encariñando con ese poder y te arrepientes por no poder volver a poseerlo no será nuestra culpa. Te avisamos, ¿Queda claro?**

-Como el agua. No se preocupen. Por favor denme ese poder- pidió, algo desesperado.

Moriría en cualquier momento si estos tipos no hacían lo que fueran a hacer, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de la garantía de que eso lo salvara. Si tenía esperanza en esto era puramente porque no tenía idea de qué más hacer.

 **-Hmp, que impaciente. Está bien, nosotros, los cuatro de los cinco reyes pervertidos te otorgaremos el poder que necesitas para enfrentar y a tu novia.**

 **-Solo la mitad y de un uso, pero será suficiente para dar la talla.**

 **-Usa este poder sabiamente en tu pelea. No te dejes segar por él y bajes la guardia, esa chica aun podrá matarte de hacerlo.**

 **-Se te agradece que no mueras usando este poder, nos avergonzaras.**

Una esfera de energía rosada apareció de la nada encima de Midori, sorprendiéndolo. Con parsimonia, esta se acercó a su cuerpo y se adentró en su pecho con igual lentitud.

En ese instante, el pelinegro ojiverde dejó de sufrir dolor por sus heridas y sintió sus energías perdidas retornar.

Una luz de color rosa lo envolvió completamente.

 **-Hasta nunca (Quizás). Si ves a John mándale saludos de nuestra parte.**

 **-Recuerda: tienes un límite de tiempo de uso. Derrótala antes de que se acabe.**

Fue la última vez que oyó la voz de alguno de esos cuatro.

BURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURU

AoiTenshi se quedó perpleja, nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Desde hace unos diez segundos, el mundo interior de Midori había estado temblando con una fuerza que solo podía ser descrita como la de un terremoto de magnitud 9.

El agua bailaba incansable y se formaban tsunamis de dimensiones sobrenaturales, cuya extensión cubría el cielo y liberaban cientos de miles de litros de agua en gotas cuando ocasionalmente chocaban entre sí.

Por primera vez desde que supo de sí misma, el cielo del mundo interior estaba completamente nublado, pero no soltaba una sola gota de agua.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Que había provocado esto?

¿Era por la ruptura de vínculo?

La ultima duda le podría dar una respuesta, pero no estaba segura de si podía confiar en la fiabilidad de esta, después de todo aún podía sentir la chispa vital de Midori, por lo que no se debía a que había muerto, y si fuera así, ella hubiera desaparecido junto con él.

Estaba parada en la superficie del agua, asegurándose de que ninguna ola se acercara a su persona mientras observaba todo el panorama, con un poco de sudor nervioso bajando por su frente y mejillas.

Hace poco había intentado hablar con Silver y preguntar si sabía algo de lo que ocurría ahora mismo, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.

Él ya ni siquiera hacía de comentarista.

Que Silver no hablara en esta situación le daba muy mala espina.

Al ver que no hallaría nada que pudiera contestar sus dudas, se sumergió en el mar.

En cualquier momento, la poca vida que le quedaba a Midori se apagaría. Ella no esperaría ese momento en esa superficie salvaje como una jungla. Si iba a morir, lo haría debajo de la tranquila y silenciosa agua.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera.

Cuando muriera, si lo hacía así, sería como si se hubiera dormido. Un sueño del que no despertaría.

Aun así, no pudo dormirse.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Su cuerpo le ardía.

Sudaba, incluso debajo del agua.

Sus piernas temblaban.

Y... ¿Su entrepierna le picaba y se humedecía?

Un momento, ¿Que estaba pasando ahora?

Abrió los ojos al sentir como la temperatura del agua crecía y se tornaba de color... ¿Rosa?

-*¿Eh?*- parpadeó, confundida por este evento tan excéntrico.

Y si hubiera acabado allí, la suerte estaría del lado de AoiTenshi.

Pero no lo estaba.

Su espalda, piernas, abdomen, brazos, pechos, trasero y zona íntima de golpe experimentaron pequeñas y placenteras descargas eléctricas.

-*Nyan~*- se sentía tan bien que inconscientemente liberó un maullido, varias veces consecutivas.

Unos cuantos gemidos normales también.

Ahora estaba sudando un poco más.

-*¿Que está...? Ah~... ¿Qué está pasando~?*- ni siquiera todo lo que le había hecho Midori se sintió tan bien como esas descargas eléctricas.

-¿Enserio te excitaste así con eso? Este poder está más allá de mis expectativas, eso fijo.

Se estremeció.

La voz de Midori sonaba tranquila a sus espaldas.

Cayó en cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a su presencia debido al placer que la atacó.

No notó que se había movido en algún momento... o que su presión espiritual se desvaneció.

Pero sabía que estaba detrás de ella porque indudablemente le había hablado desde allí.

Aun así, no comprendió por qué su presión espiritual no se sentía.

-Admito que es algo extraño, pero no está nada mal.

El que volviera a oírlo hablar sin poder sentirlo le creó enormes escalofríos.

Optó por darse la vuelta, usando cada milímetro de su cerebro para entender que ocurría.

Y cada milímetro de su cerebro se paralizó cuando lo vio, y el nuevo aspecto que tenía.

Su cuerpo prácticamente estaba igual, sus músculos y cicatrices no cambiaron nada. El cambio que AoiTenshi fijó en su atención fue el aura rosada que lo envolvía, y que una energía del mismo color salía de donde antes estuvieron sus brazos y pierna diestra, que por cierto, estaba tomando la forma de estos.

Su cabello se levantaba y mecía con lentitud, como si fueran algas pequeñas.

Dentro de sus iris verdes, pequeñas llamas de color rosa habían suplantado las pupilas.

Finalmente, su pene, acobijado también por esa aura, estaba como un diamante y apuntaba a lo alto.

-*M-M- ¿Midori?*

-En vivo y en directo, muñeca- le sonrió entre dientes- ¿Sorprendida de verme vivito y coleando?

-*¿C-Como es que tú...?*

-Es una historia para contar nunca jamás, no me lo creerías, Baby- la interrumpió, diciendo eso sin dejar de lado su sonrisa-además, lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora, y aquí y ahora vamos a seguir donde lo dejamos.

Ella afiló la mirada un momento después de salir tales palabras, y como pudo se alejó de él con el blanco fijado en atacarlo, teniendo gran dificultad para moverse correctamente con las descargas eléctricas que la seguían humedeciendo allí abajo sin parar.

-Nonono, te estás poniendo lenta- cuando la voz de Midori resonó detrás de ella, abrió sus ojos a tope al no creerse la velocidad que tenía.

Ni siquiera vio cuando se movió delante de ella. Fue como si por un instante detuviera el tiempo

(N/A: fin pausa Lemon)

Emitió un sonoro gemido cuando este, desde su espalda, le atrapo los pechos y comenzó a masajeárselos.

-Ufufufu, esto está mejor. No es fácil disfrutar unas buenas tetas con un solo brazo- comentó, oyéndose alegre.

-*M-Maldito... suéltame*- forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero se encontró con que Midori era como una pared de acero inamovible.

Sus brazos, aunque luchaban ferozmente para apartar las manos del ojiverde, se encontraban rápidamente con que eran ineficientes contra la fuerza de estas.

Y aun con esa firmeza como una montaña, masajeaban y estimulaban sus senos con una suavidad y maestría que harían que Kimihito de monster musume palideciera. (N/A: porque ese tipo es un completo princeso, pero en el manga tiene una maestría indiscutible para masajear senos. Menudo desperdicio de habilidades)

Su vagina chorreante le picaba cada vez más, y los gemidos de su garganta se ensalzaron cuando le comenzó a lamer el cuello.

-Sorprendente, mis habilidades anteriores no pueden compararse con estas. Me pregunto si...- cuando paró sus lamidas para hablar, la ojiverde se puso alerta y aumentó sus esfuerzos cuando unos pequeños hilos de la energía rosa brotaron de las manos hechas de esta, acercándose a sus pezones.

-*¿Q-Que intentas... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~~!?*- le escurrió la saliva y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas un segundo después de que dichos hilos se metieran en sus pezones, llegando al interior de sus pechos.

Allí dentro, soltaron una combinación de calor y electricidad con suficiente intensidad para no herir a AoiTenshi; pero su mente fue mandada al espacio exterior por el fuerte estímulo a uno de los lugares más sensibles del cuerpo de toda mujer.

-Jejeje con esto puedo liberar un poco mi imaginación. Muy bien, hay algo que me gustaría hacer- abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua por segunda vez, esta se rodeó de color rosa y se alargó más que una anaconda.

-*Ah~... Ah~... ¡Ahhhh~~~!... ¡Ahhhhhhh~!*- una multitud de chillidos inundó los alrededores después de que la lengua rosada penetrara la resbalosa y ardiente entrada baja de la pelinegra, retorciéndose y girando en su interior como una lombriz atrapada por unos dedos.

Pechos, pezones y vagina, una combinación de estímulos que estaban sobrepasando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer, quien hacía lo posible para recordar su motivación para matar al hombre que tan amablemente la estaba calentando más y más con sus caricias y lengua.

Pero fue en vano. Esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer. La única posibilidad que tendría llegaría si Midori la soltaba, y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer.

Pero entre todo ese torbellino de placer incalculable, se acordó de algo fundamental.

Estaban bajo el agua.

Con toda la mente que pudo reunir, manipuló el agua para destruir el cuerpo de Midori.

Los golpes con la fuerza de un auto ahora eran cosa del pasado, estos de ahora tenían la fuerza de un tren de carga.

Los golpes invisibles en el agua atacaron al pelinegro desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero en esta ocasión, para la estupefacción de AoiTenshi, él ni pareció notarlos.

-Oye, eso no está mal para un masaje de espalda*- corrección, si que los notaba, pero no le dolían en absoluto, es más, los estaba gozando.

-*Kuh... ¡AHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!*- su poder estalló una vez acrecentó la potencia de aquel aluvión de puñetazos, sin embargo, no hubo una diferencia digna de mención-*¡Suéltame bastardo!*- rugió desesperada.

-Ok- y como si no importara, sacó los hilos de sus pezones, retrajo la lengua de energía rosada y dejó libres sus pechos.

-*¿¡...!?*- aunque no dudó en alejarse de él, no comprendió el que la soltara tan fácil.

Él, adivinando sus pensamientos, le dijo ubicando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-No le des muchas vueltas. Ahora mismo siento que puedo volver a atraparte cuando se me dé la gana. Simplemente quiero hacer esto más divertido- su sonrisa confiada le hinchó una vena a la mujer.

¿Acaso ahora solo estaba jugando con ella?

El se mostraba tranquilo y seguro de que podría lidiar con ella como si comiera pan. Estaba irritada e indignada por ser menospreciada.

Formando una espada de hielo por mano, se precipitó con furia ebria contra el hombre, quien estaba con las manos en la nuca sin inmutarse.

-Muy bieeennnnn~~~ ven a mí- condujo su diestra a donde su hombría, apretando como si lo estrangulara.

Este se cubrió de color rosa en nada, y al segundo, se alargó aquella energía hasta parecer un sable de luz.

KATCHIN

La mujer ensanchó sus esmeraldas y sintió su mente cortarse. Ese sable de energía rosa, nacido del miembro de Midori, interceptó su corte cruzado y permaneció tan firme como un edificio.

-¡Admira la asombrosa fuerza de mi pene!- soltó, con el drama de Shakespeare en su pronunciación.

El miembro desvió todos los embates que le fueron arrojados a su dueño, contraatacando algunos e incluso consiguiendo que AoiTenshi retrocediera.

Clanck Clanck Clanck Katchin Clanck Clanck Clanck Clanck Katchin

Ni generando más extremidades con espadas gélidas pudo marcar alguna diferencia. Ese pene se movía como si tuviera vida y bailaba como una mosca.

Zas

Un rasguño pronto se vio dibujado cerca del ojo derecho de ella, mientras que todo Midori seguía pulcro.

El plexo solar de la mujer fue hundido por un rodillazo lanzado por el ojiverde, aprovechando una minúscula ruptura de su guardia por un embate especialmente fuerte de su Sable .

Retrocedió como un misil, pero Midori la atrapó de la mano y le dio una estocada en medio de sus pechos, que contrario a lo que pasó con su mejilla; no hubo sangre. El pecho fue golpeado como con un mazo, consiguiendo que su dueña tosiera mucho, pero todo lo que salió fue saliva.

-Bieeennnnnn~- dobló su cuerpo e hizo que su pene bajara con su barbilla- ¡A volaaarrr~~!

POW

Se enderezó y su Tercera pierna igual. La última subió, dibujando un semicírculo a su paso, y su Corona colisionó con la quijada de la belleza de ropas blancas, encaminándola en línea fija a la superficie, ridiculizando la rapidez ultrasónica.

Rebasó el agua, besándose con una de las grandes nubes en cuestión de tres parpadeos y pasándola en la mitad de uno.

Había subido por diez segundos ininterrumpidos, comenzando a decrecer su encumbramiento al quinto, y paralizándose en el cielo un milisegundo antes del onceavo.

Adolorida de la mandíbula, abrió los ojos que cerró por el golpe. Al instante, se percató de la ingravidez y sacó unas alas acuáticas de vista ornitóloga de su espalda.

Se frotó la zona herida, afligida de cara.

Ese pene sí que pegaba fuerte.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar, ¿No?- Midori comentó risueño.

-*¿¡…!?*- casi llora cuando la mandíbula se le cayó de la impresión. Su sentido de la lógica se fue a la mierda con lo que vio.

El pelinegro estaba suspendido en el aire tal como ella, con las manos puestas sobre la cintura en jarra, y doblando su cabeza para abajo. Lo justo para verla.

Y saliendo de los costados de su pene, unas enormes alas blancas lo mantenían en el aire.

Un segundo... ¿Khe verga? (N/A: inserte el meme XD)

¿¡Unas alas le estaban saliendo del pene!?

¿¡Qué puñetas estaba pasando!?

Preguntas como esa se formularon una tras otra en la corteza cerebral de AoiTenshi, cada una con menos respuestas que la anterior.

-Debo decirlo, no me esperaba que estas alas fuesen tan rápidas- palmeándose el ganso con una resplandeciente sonrisa- te felicito, Junior, hoy por hoy eres el pene más badass de todos- y soltó una frase tan extraña que sería digna de mención en la posteridad.

Pero más extraño aún, fue que el glande de aquel pene con alas se... ¿Sonrojo?

Un tic en el ojo de AoiTenshi no tardó en presentarse por semejante ofensa al sentido común.

-*Tu... dime, ¿¡Que carajos está pasando!?*- interrogó a nada de arrancarse el pelo.

Bueno, extraño realmente no es. Primero salía con una transformación extraña y una actitud distinta, como la de un hombre pillo y alegre, después podía usar su pene a modo de espada, luego al mismo le salían alas, y como la miel en los hot cakes, ahora se sonrojaba.

Todo eso en un tiempo escasísimo.

Lo que pueden hacer las enormes anormalidades en alguien cuando ocurren de repente.

-Esa boquita, cielo. Bueno, no importa, Junior se encargará de lavarte esa lengua personalmente, ¿Cierto, chico?- le preguntó a su miembro, cuyo glande se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como una cabeza asintiendo, evento que aturdió todavía más el hemisferio izquierdo de la pobre mujer- y con respecto a tu pregunta... Mejor que no te lo diga, enserio, no me lo vas a creer- volvió a responder lo mismo, cerrando los ojos y rascándose la nuca.

Splash

AoiTenshi vio que había cerrado los ojos como una oportunidad. Le apuntó con sus manos y disparó una cantidad exorbitante de agua a su cabeza, no consiguiendo nada más que empaparlo.

-Eso se sintió muy bien, ¡Otra vez!- pasándose la mano por el cabello y la cara, le pidió como un niño pequeño.

-*¡Hijo de puta!*- dos esferas de agua se reunieron en sus manos y de estas, cual metralleta, salieron disparadas cientos de balas de agua.

Todas chocaron con Midori, quien fue completamente inmune a estas.

-Hmmm... a esas cosas les falta fuerza. Son muy débiles- y tras dar esa opinión con sus dedos en su barbilla, apareció detrás de AoiTenshi.

Plaf

-*¡...!*- ella solo se dio cuenta en el instante que recibió una nalgada en todo su glúteo izquierdo.

-¡Excelentes trasero, Baby!- aulló como un lobo, y comenzó a aplaudir como lo haría una foca.

La mujer se sobó con las dos manos su pobre posadera, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Eso le dolió bastante.

Su pompa estaba con una marca de mano al rojo vivo en todo su centro.

-Ups... creo que me excedí- ante la mirada de ira de su espíritu de Zanpakuto, se tapó la mano con los dedos y puso un gesto de culpa fingida- no te preocupes, lo soluciono inmediatamente.

La espalda de AoiTenshi se erizó cuando algo cálido y húmedo se desplazó por su zona lastimada.

Girándose, se topó con un Midori agachado a la altura de su trasero, lamiendo el lugar que había nalgueado.

-... tienes una fantástica retaguardia, Aoi-chan~- mostrando su pulgar en señal de aprobación con una sonrisa luego de ver que esta se dio cuenta de él.

Pam

Teniéndolo tan cerca, su mente trabajó rápido y envió una orden a una de sus piernas de que le diera una patada.

Le encajó su tobillo en la mandíbula, pero no movió su cabeza ni un poco.

-Muuuuu~ Que grosera, AoiTenshi, yo tratando de aliviar el dolor en tu trasero y tu pateándome- puso un semblante como si le hubieran herido el corazón- pensaba que me amabas.

-*¡Hiiii!*- se alejó unos diez metros de él con un rechinido dental, le apuntó con las manos y le soltó una andanada de balas de agua, solo que más grandes. En realidad, ahora parecían balas de cañón de agua.

Recibiéndolas de lleno, Midori se cruzó de brazos negando con uno de sus dedos, mostrando decepción. Como si imitara al dedo, su pene se puso firme, tal cual un cristal saliendo de la tierra, y también bailó de costado a costado, negando como el mismo dedo.

-Ese ataque es llamativo, pero muy débil- finalizando esa oración, su pene volvió a su vieja posición, apuntándole a la mujer- permíteme mostrarte un ataque de verdad, cariño~~.

Llevó sus manos hacia adelante, las empuñó y se inclinó en esa dirección también. Era como si condujera una motocicleta.

Separó las piernas entonces y apuntó a la ojiverde pelinegra con los ojos.

Ella canceló su ataque por lo que el ojos de árbol dijo, preparándose para lo que fuera a hacer.

Viéndola así de alerta, este sonrió sutilmente y exclamó:

-¡Aquí te va!- al tiempo que hablaba, empujó, como si quisiera penetrar el aire con su pene.

Y cuando esta ya no pudo ser empujada más...

PIU

¿De la apertura del pene salió un disparo láser de color rosa?

-*...*- AoiTenshi lo evitó fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, pero su mente quedó conmocionada con semejante vista.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y fue devuelta a la realidad segundos después.

Luego de pasar de largo el ataque, desapareció en la distancia.

Y entonces todo el cielo brilló.

El mar brilló.

Mucho brillo.

Un brillo enceguecedor de color rosa.

El viento y el agua se agitaron como perros salvajes y golpeaban los oídos con sus ladridos y aullidos.

Olas gigantes y nubes borrándose, muchas vibraciones en el aire, chispas rosadas en el horizonte, calor y sudor; mucho calor y sudor y fuertes escalofríos.

Una explosión rosada en el horizonte de tal magnitud que haría parecer pequeña a la ocasionada por una bomba de hidrógeno.

Aderezada con un estruendo destructor de tímpanos que incluso hizo temblar un poquito a Midori.

Viendo aquel fenómeno, la ya caucásica AoiTenshi se convirtió en nieve y liberó litros de sudor glacial, imaginando como hubiera quedado ella de haber sido alcanzada por eso.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- con una mano a modo de visera, Midori dijo con sorpresa. Ni siquiera él esperó tanto poder- creo que me excedí con la energía. No te preocupes, Aoi-chan, el siguiente no será tan fuerte.

 _-*¿Dijo siguiente?*-_ saltándole el corazón, se sumergió en el horror cuando lo vio adoptando la misma posición de antes _-* ¿¡Puede lanzar más de esos!?*_

Nise dio tiempo de pensarlo cuando ya estaba volando a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria a Midori, deseando escapar de él con toda su voluntad.

-No escaparaaaass~~- canturreó el susodicho volando justo detrás de él.

Las alas en su entrepierna eran demasiado rápidas.

AoiTenshi se avergonzó por estar nerviosa de algo que se veía tan ridículo.

-Toma esto encanto~~- el miembro del que se originaban las alas estaba apuntándole.

Piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu

Uno tras otro, le fueron proyectados un montón de disparos láser.

-*¡ !*

De alguna manera consiguió zafarse de todos ellos por los pelos, dejando que estos fueran libremente al agua.

Muchas explosiones levantaron innumerables gotas de líquido transparente, todas de menor tamaño que la primera.

Pero AoiTenshi estaba muy alto para saber eso, así que se encontraba bailando con los nervios.

Lo más raro era que el pene parecía moverse para seguir los movimientos de ella. Si AoiTenshi se movía a la derecha, el pene también lo hacía; si era hacia la izquierda, iría a la izquierda, hacia atrás o hacia adelante. La seguía sin problema como si la tuviera fijada en una mira.

Al rato, terminó de disparar.

-Buenas respuestas, ¡Ahora trata de esquivar esto!

Al espíritu de Zanpakuto no le gustó en absoluto ver qué energía rosada se acumulaba en la punta del glande.

Cuando se formó una esfera del tamaño de un balón de fútbol en esta, el ojiverde de muchas cicatrices exclamó:

-¡Metralleta P!

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Siguiendo el nombre, una corriente de disparos láser emergió con una explosión de rapidez de esa esfera hacia la mujer, como una metralleta.

Casi se le salen los ojos a la pobre Aoi.

Movió su cuerpo como una serpiente perforando el viento, maniobrando en zigzag para eludir los disparos.

Sin excepción, todos los que cayeron en el agua causaron explosiones mucho más pequeñas que las segundas.

Pero otra vez, ella no lo sabía y por eso los esquivaba como si el solo rose la fuera a desintegrar.

Pero hubo un momento en que la velocidad de los disparos aumentó, así como el número.

Y no pudo seguir esquivándolos todos por más tiempo.

AoiTenshi se aterró cuando se dio cuenta muy tarde de un disparo que venía escondido detrás de otro.

Cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro supo que no podría esquivarlo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, preparándose para el daño inminente.

-*¡Kyaaaa~~~!*

Pero no fue precisamente dolor lo que sintió cuándo hubo un estallido en su espalda.

Su cuerpo se estremeció entre fluidos vaginales, gemidos y saliva solo con eso, y dicho estremecimiento perduró y aumentó por un extenso rato gracias al resto de los disparos que la alcanzaron después.

Observándola ahogarse en lujuria, Midori comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Me alegra que te guste mi ataque- se acercó a ella sin detener su ráfaga- aunque no estoy seguro de llamarlo ataque ya que no causa daño si no...

Se detuvo para oírla gemir peligrosamente cerca de desgarrarse su laringe.

-placer- y pensó en la explosión gigantesca _\- me alegra no haberle dado con ese disparo. De haberlo hecho quizás le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco por toda la adrenalina. Fue una buena decisión regular mucho el poder de los disparos_ \- asintiendo con los ojos cerrados a su decisión adecuada.

Pasado un rato, el ojiverde se dijo a si mismo que ya era suficiente de la "Metralleta P" y la desactivó.

AoiTenshi cayó en picada al mar, con los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo sufriendo un orgasmo monumental.

No obstante, Midori evitó que se hiciera daño con el agua atrapándola y cargándola estilo princesa a pocos metros de impactar con el mar.

-De verdad que me has causado muchos problemas hoy. Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para llegar a la fase tres- respiró y dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, expresando lo cansado mentalmente que estaba.

Ya empezaba a sentir que el efecto de la transformación comenzaba a finalizar.

Era bueno seguir rápido.

"Domar la ola"

"¿De qué se trata eso?"

"En llegar a un acuerdo con la mujer"

Era lo último que faltaba para completar las tres fases del método que le había enseñado John.

No sabía si ella ya se había estimulado hasta el punto de ver rojo, pero creía que ya era posible entrar a esa fase.

"En esta parte debes utilizar el chantaje"

"¿Chantaje?"

"Ten sexo con la mujer, y mientras la estas complaciendo, usa el placer que le das para negociar su tranquilidad y que no te mate. Si acepta, le seguirás dando placer muchas otras veces; si se niega, nunca más volverá a ver tu pene. Solo eso"

Desapareció las alas y se sumergió con ella hasta el fondo otra vez, nadándole las palabras de John en la cabeza.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, la puso en el suelo con delicadeza.

 _-Hagamos esto-_ tomó aire, pensando en lo que diría.

Extendió sus manos a la aun temblorosa y jadeante mujer, haciendo que los dedos de energía rosa se extendieran, acercándose a su cuerpo entre ondulaciones.

Igual que unos tentáculos, se envolvieron en sus muñecas y las unieron. Rodearon la cintura de Aoi y la hicieron levantarse, dejando que colgara en el aire como una piñata. Se deslizaron por sus piernas para envolverlas y evitar que se movieran, y abrazaron sus pechos y pezones.

Uno de los dedos se extendió hasta su vagina y se abrió paso a través de esta, sacándole una mezcla entre gemido y quejido, pero sin dolor.

 _-Siempre he querido hacerle esto-_ se relamió, risueño y observando lo que sus dedos le hacían a los pechos de la chica y el interior de su cuerpo.

Lo único que no se atrevía a tocar era el ano. El sexo anal le daba asco.

-*Hmmm~*- ella aun no reaccionaba del todo, pero liberaba suspiros de vez en cuando.

Midori se puso frente a frente con ella.

Esperó calladamente el momento de su despertar, deleitándose mientras tanto con sus sonidos guturales.

No duró mucho antes de que ocurriera lo que debía de ocurrir. AoiTenshi comenzó a retorcerse alborotadoramente una vez recuperó el sentido y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba.

-*Quítame... estas cosas*- pidió, aunque no parecía querer que la escuchara en realidad.

-Me alegra ver que despertaras- aumentó el ritmo de penetración y masaje de pechos- ¿Te importa si hablamos?- inquirió.

-*Kuhhh~... no tenemos nada de qué hablar... te mataré~*

-"Te mataré, te mataré" otra vez con ese "Te mataré", ya deja esa estupidez, necesito hablar contigo de inmediato.

-*¡Graaa!*- trató de darle un cabezazo, pero lo evitó inclinando la cabeza para atrás.

-Ya basta.

-*Kyaa~~*

\- Se nota que todavía no estás lista para la fase tres- luego de ensanchar todavía más la potencia en la estimulación, profirió con acides- ya basta de juegos, acabaré con esto ahora.

Retiró los dedos en un instante, y en el mismo corto tiempo se puso detrás de ella.

Solo dos de sus dedos fueron super estirados esta vez para sujetarle las piernas y hacer que se parara en una posición que le permitiera ver su intimidad. El resto de sus dedos se movilizaron junto a su mano para tomar las de ella, entrelazándose los dedos de ambos.

Como cayó a la tierra al ser soltada bruscamente, la hizo levantarse jalando sus brazos hacia arriba.

Su pene nuevamente se movió como si tuviera vida propia.

Ni corto ni perezoso, arremetió contra aquella húmeda y ya muy roja vagina por toda la estipulación que había tenido ese día.

Y la invasión fue tan repentina y vehemente que se frenó toda reacción de su dueña por un momento.

Permaneció con la boca abierta y los ojos temblorosos, mientras sentía como su interior era asediado una y otra vez.

Una gran parte de ella quería escapar de su agarre, pero otra igual de grande quería permanecer cautiva.

Esta penetración era sumamente distinta a la que sintió con anterioridad ese día y a la que experimento hace una década.

El calor era mayor.

Sentía que la electrocutaba por dentro.

Hacía que su cuerpo se debilitara y volviese pesado, tal como si le robara la energía.

Y le daba un placer que solo podía ser descrito como mágico y sin fronteras.

Su mente divagaba con cada ingreso. Se iba por las ramas y perdía el norte a cada segundo. Entraba en paisajes blancos y tocaba las nubes.

Su mente estaba en todas partes menos en la realidad.

Algo así era el efecto del sexo con Midori en ese momento.

Pero ese placer mágico, esas pérdidas de la realidad constantes tuvieron un final inesperado y completamente indeseable.

Midori, tras dos minutos enteros de arremeter con su pene en la entrada de su espíritu de Zanpakuto, se frenó y salió.

La verdad el tampoco quería hacer eso, pero necesitaba mantener los pies firmes en la tierra.

-¿Ya podemos hablar?

-*Suel... tame*- le pidió, entrecortada por estar gimiendo.

-Parece que no- y la hizo gritar cuando entró de nuevo en su ser.

Su vista se oscurecía de a poco.

Su boca y ojos dejaban que sus respectivos líquidos fluyeran libremente en gotas que se mezclaban inmediatamente con el agua.

Sus sentidos poco a poco se estaban aglomerando en un solo punto, centrándose en percibir al máximo el momento.

Tras otros dos minutos, Midori volvió a salir.

-¿Ya podemos hablar?

-*Su... el... ta... me*- pero su voluntad era firme... aún.

La entrada del espíritu recibió de nuevo al pene gozosamente, dejando que se moviera en su interior e hiciera lo que quisiera en él.

Sus ojos ahora solo podían ver el pene de Midori avanzando y acariciándose con sus paredes vaginales.

Sus oídos solo escuchaban el sonido de sus intimidades chocando.

Su nariz solo podía notar el olor del sexo. El olor de los fluidos y el del sudor de sus cuerpos, que se estaban mezclando con el agua que los rodeaba tal cual como la saliva.

Su gusto saboreaba todo dentro de su boca, deseando experimentar el sabor del pene de Midori en vez del simple de su baba.

Y su tacto ignoraba el resto de su cuerpo para centrarse en el interior de su zona más sensible.

Todos sus sentidos se habían aliado para darle el mayor placer que se pudiera.

Pero la alianza se quebró cuando por tercera vez, ahora luego de cinco minutos, Midori dejó el interior del cuerpo de AoiTenshi tranquilo.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

-*...*- no hubo respuesta de sus labios.

-... ¿Aoitenshi?- curioso porque no le respondiera, la llamó.

-*...*- silencio aún.

-... ¿Hola?- pensando que se había desmayado (Hace poco dejó de gemir) quiso moverla para verle la cara.

-*...vor*- sus intenciones vieron luz roja con ese débil murmullo.

-¿Ah?- inclinó la cabeza-¿Dijiste algo?

-*Por... favor*- habló más fuerte esta vez, fijando al ojiverde en su visión por sobre su hombre.

El hombre mitad Hollow no supo ni que pensar cuando se encontró con unos corazones en los ojos de AoiTenshi.

Corazones rojos.

"Hasta que vea rojo"

 _-¿Se refería a esto acaso?-_ por si las moscas parpadeó muchas veces para confirmar que sus sentidos no lo estaba trolleando.

-*Por... favor... Midori*- musitando su nombre, meneó lenta y provocativamente el trasero-*Mete tu pene de nuevo... te lo suplico*

"Tu oportunidad llegará cuando te ruegue porque estés dentro de ella una vez más, allí debes empezar con la negociación"

¿Eso significaba que su voluntad por fin cedió?

-No- respondió seco como un desierto.

-*¿Q...Qué?*- apenas alcanzó a decir eso luego de que se congelara como un iceberg.

-Lo que oíste, no- repitió, retirando los dedos de sus piernas y soltando sus manos.

Pero enseguida sintió como estas eran tomadas nuevamente por AoiTenshi y unidas entre las suyas.

-*¡Por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero vuelve a meter tu pene en mi!*- si hasta se le puso de rodillas, hablando alterada y desesperada.

En efecto, su voluntad ya había cedido.

-¿Hmm? ¿Lo que quiera? Eso suena interesante, peroooo... ¿No me estas mintiendo? Dime, ¿Qué harías por mí?- quiso hacer una prueba.

-*Haré lo que sea... puedes pedirme cualquier cosa*- reafirmó su decisión de cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos por un poco más de sexo.

-Hmmm- se frotó la barbilla, a gusto con esa respuesta- en ese caso, tengo dos deseos que necesito que me cumplas.

-*¡Cualquier cosa que me pidas!*- dijo, esperanzada y con esos corazones creciendo un poco dentro de sus iris.

Eso último puso nervioso a Midori, sin embargo, habló aparentando tranquilidad:

-Pues para empezar, quiero que deshagas la ruptura del vínculo, inmediatamente- se aseguró de expresar cuán rápido quería que ese deseo se cumpliera.

Cuando entró en esa forma en la que estaba, por algún motivo la ruptura del vínculo entró en un estado de pausa por la parte donde ya iba, dejando de avanzar esta y evitando que Midori sufriera más dolor del que ya lo destruía por dentro.

Eso le alegró, pues significaba que podría luchar más tranquilo, pero también que debía asegurarse de poner ese vínculo seguro antes de salir de ese estado.

El problema era, que no tenía idea de cómo evitaría que lo volviera a romper.

No podía pedirle eso. Si lo hacía, no tendría con que chantajearla.

Ese estado en el que estaba solo lo podría emplear esa vez, así que no tendría sentido decirle algo como "Si vuelves a hacer esto, no usare este estado nunca más para complacerte". Ya fuera que lo prometiera o no lo hiciera, no lo usaría por segunda ocasión de todas formas.

En verdad se estaba arrepintiendo ahora de aceptar esa opción a medias y de un solo uso. Esos tipos tenían razón.

Pero esa fue su decisión, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias que acarreaba.

-*¿La ruptura de vinculo? ¡Enseguida!*- se apresuró en alzar la mano y chasquear los dedos.

Y nada más.

-¿...?- el ojiverde se preguntó si en verdad eso había sido todo lo que ella debía hacer para cancelar algo de tamaña magnitud.

Enarcó una ceja tras unos momentos, no sintiendo ningún cambio en su estado actual.

-¿Lo hiciste?- dudó, consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y verbal.

Pero aunque dijo eso, el en verdad todavía sentía el mismo enorme dolor en su interior.

Esta cavilando profundamente sobre el asunto cuando fuertes vibraciones inundaron toda el agua.

Extrañado por ello, pasó sus ojos por su contorno.

El agua temblaba con mucha intensidad, tanta que podía notarlo incluso debajo de ella a simple vista.

-*Ya está pasando*- las palabras repentinas de AoiTenshi giraron su cuello a ella.

-¿Are?- allí notó una cosa bastante digna de ver.

Toda esa infinitud de agua que se había elevado en su mundo interior hasta el punto de convertirse de un piso de tierra sin final con agua baja sobre él, a un extenso y asombroso océano de gran profundidad, lentamente estaba descendiendo en un gran desfile de vibraciones que distorsionaban la vista debajo de su superficie.

El hombre de muchas cicatrices no lo sabía, pero las rupturas que había en el cielo también se estaban borrando.

Midori se quedó con la vista en la superficie en descenso, maravillado y cohibido por una visión que a su parecer era de gran belleza.

AoiTenshi lo miraba, ansiosa por escuchar el segundo deseo y continuar con lo que el pelinegro interrumpió con objeto de usarlo como chantaje.

Pero este no volvió a hablar, ni siquiera momentos después de que el agua regresara al mismo nivel en que había estado hace diez años.

Aun había muchas olas, no obstante, estas eran pequeñas y sus choques no eran tan fuertes. Tenían el agua por las rodillas y las olas que se formaban cerca de ellos apenas tocaban su cintura.

En silencio, permaneció erguido allí, inamovible como una estatua de piedra. Se observaba las manos y los brazos al maniobrar los ojos como si estuviese viendo un partido de fútbol y los jugadores no paraban de intercambiarse el balón.

Su alivio no tardó en mostrarse en su sonrisa una vez sintió que el dolor de los lugares donde debían haber iniciado sus extremidades se moría lentamente. Llegado al punto de su desaparición, los reemplazos de energía rosada lo siguieron por órdenes suyas, quedando apoyado solo en su pierna izquierda.

Pasaron alrededor de diez segundos cuando lo que ahora eran solo muñones iniciaron un tembleque.

Y un instante después, las extremidades con las que cada cual era familia crecieron en un parpadeo.

La sonrisa en la fisonomía de Midori solo pudo aumentar ante esto, luciendo grotesca ahora, como la de un loco.

Nerviosismo acumulado que se desvanecía en un instante, felicidad enfermiza que entraba abruptamente pateando la puerta.

Era esa una explicación aceptable para ello, ¿Verdad?

Solo si la felicidad fuese más grande que un edificio.

-Muy bien, ahora...- los dos pares de esmeraldas se encontraron- mi segundo deseo.

-*¡Hai!*- respondió casi como un militar a un superior, ansiosa.

El gato de ojos verdes no pudo no imaginársela con un collar, orejas y una cola esponjosa agitándose rápido de lado a lado.

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, deshaciéndose de esa imagen.

No sentía que estuviera bien imaginársela como un perro obediente a la espera de la orden de su amo.

Aunque sí que lo pondría cachondo el imaginársela como un gato.

El solo pensar en ella diciéndole "Nyan~" ruborizada lo ponía más duro.

-*¿Midori?*- AoiTenshi lo llamó, extrañada porque se quedó allí viéndola con ojos extraviados.

-Se dice "Midori-nyan~" gata despistada- aún soñando despierto, Midori la tomó por sorpresa con semejante respuesta totalmente fuera de lugar, de la que el mismo se percató inmediatamente después- ¡E-Espera, olvida eso que dije! ¡Fue una equivocación!- agitó los brazos en todas direcciones con mucha energía al dar esa petición.

Su mente saltaba entre nubes, y cuando un estimulo de la vida real lo interrumpió, lo trató como si perteneciera a esa fantasía.

AoiTenshi tenía los ojos expandidos a plenitud, reflejándose los movimientos del ojiverde en ellos al igual que su expresión nerviosa y avergonzada.

-*¿Quieres... que te llame de esa manera? ¿Ese es tu segundo deseo?*- fue su turno de tomar a Midori por sorpresa, arreglándoselas para inquirir a pesar de hallarse entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Guh...- el interrogado tragó saliva, queriendo que esta se llevase los nervios por el medio.

No sabía que decirle.

Si bien su segundo deseo era muy parecido a eso, no era lo mismo.

Se disponía a poner a trabajar sus cuerdas vocales, lengua y boca para producir una respuesta aclaratoria, rebuscando las palabras en su mente y construyendo una oración con toda la prisa que podía meter a su cerebro.

Dicha construcción se vio permanentemente truncada cuando, en un lapso del tamaño del ojo de una hormiga, la transformación del ojiverde se desapareció como lo haría el vapor de una taza de café: disolviéndose en el aire.

El aura rosa se esfumó en partículas que no duraron nada a la vista, apagándose en un instante como chispas de metal chocando. Su cabellera volvió a como era antes, un estilo normal y despeinado que le quedaba bien, sin mechones de pelo anti gravedad. El pene que hace rato parecía estar vivo y disparaba rayos láser productores de un gran placer al momento del estallido ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse firme. Aun no estaba completamente flácido, pero tampoco estaba tan duro. Era grande y gordo, y estaba decaído. (N/A: vaya, que descripción). Sus ojos también volvieron a como solían ser.

El agua había retomado su tonalidad normal y el cielo dejó de estar nublado.

El oleaje frenético también cesó.

Y la preocupación de Midori se expandió aún más en su corazón como una explosión.

(N/A:Pausa Lemon)

AoiTenshi lo miró con detenimiento.

Aunque los corazones en sus ojos no habían desaparecido, su rojo se vio disminuido cuando advirtió las amplias cataratas de sudor que Midori había empezado a producir.

Estaba intrigada por su claro nerviosismo.

¡Ay! ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Doble mierda!

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que se tuvo que acabar el tiempo ahora!?

La cosa estaba fluyendo tan bien, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Uff... ufff... mantener la calma es esencial.

Cabeza fría, Midori, puedes encontrar una solución que te salve el pellejo.

Ella todavía no te descubre, tú no le has dicho absolutamente nada y no se lo vas a decir.

La ruptura de vínculo fue cancelada y tú puedes volver a pelear con ambos brazos.

Si es necesario, ahora puedes "Trabajar" en ella con ambos brazos.

Tus poderes de estimulación sexual desaparecieron, si.

No puedes convertir tus manos en tentáculos que lancen descargas de placer otra vez, si.

Tu pene ya no dispara rayos láser empapa bragas, ¿Por qué me estoy lamentando por eso?

No lo sé, es que me gustaba poder hacer eso. Y esas alas estaban de puta madre si me lo preguntas.

Eran alas salidas de un pene, ¿Qué tiene eso de increíble a parte de lo grotesco que es?

No es grotesco, solo debes abrir un poco tu mente para que entiendas su genialidad.

¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre un pene alado?

¿Será por la ausencia de la voz de Silver en mi cerebro? Ya me había acostumbrado tanto que ahora se siente raro no hablar con alguien más mentalmente sobre cualquier cosa.

¿Donde se metió este tipo, por cierto?

Ahora mismo necesito un consejo de su parte. Luego de que AoiTenshi y yo saliésemos a la superficie no volvió a comentar nada, así que es raro.

¿Que estará haciendo ahora?

-*Midori*- un estremecimiento me recorrió de píes a cabeza cuando AoiTenshi regresó mi mente con ella- *¿Ocurre algo?*

Pasé la saliva por mi garganta tan tensa como cuerdas de guitarra, disimulando mis nervios como podía.

-N-Nada- ok, no tanto.

Parpadeó múltiples veces.

-*¿Qué pasa?*- el que su nueva pregunta sugiriera que sabía que algo sucedía me congeló el pecho.

La balanza se está poniendo en contra mía.

Y sus corazones de nuevo habían perdido color.

Si yo tuviera que decir por qué, es que claramente su Lujuriometro (Medidor de lujuria) está bajando.

¡Debo inventarle algo cuanto antes!

-No... es que...- evité su mirada, queriendo que mi mentira se mantuviera fuera de sus ojos.

Teníamos el mismo nivel de observación, y ambos podíamos detectar una mentira si mirábamos a alguien directo a los ojos, incluyéndonos a nosotros.

Si me mira directamente pupila con pupila, estoy muerto.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado... esa forma que tomé hace unos momentos me quitó muchas energía- le dije una mentira a medias en toda la cara, suspirando con pesadumbre.

Lo cierto es que estoy muerto del cansancio. Después de todos los golpes y el daño que mi cuerpo sufrió, no es para menos. Esa transformación me revitalizó mientras duró, pero ahora mi cuerpo no se cae simplemente porque mi mente le ordena que se quede firme hasta que esto se solucione.

Ella probablemente se lo creyó, pues tras no hablar unos segundos, me respondió con un:

-*Entiendo*- y dijo que si con la cabeza.

Y esta vez, el brillo de los corazones se mantuvo.

Buena señal, ¡Es una buena señal!

-*¿Y qué le pasó a tu transformación?*

¿Soy yo, o se escuchó un grito aterrorizado?

¿Habrá sido mi subconsciente?

Casi estuve por gritar en la realidad, pero cuando el grito estaba escalándome la garganta me lo tragué junto a la saliva que se había amontonado en mi boca.

A lo mejor el miedo fue demasiado grande como para aguantármelo y mi subconsciente gritó por mí.

Quizás.

Pero ese grito me ayudó a relajarme un poquito.

No sé cómo me quedé firme en todo el tiempo que pasó primero, luego de que me preguntara aquello, pero me aseguré de usarlo a mi favor para aparentar mi calma al decirle:

-Veras, esa era una transformación con un límite de tiempo. El tiempo de uso se acabó, así que la transformación se canceló y tengo que esperar un poco para volver a usarla- otra mentira a medias, aunque la mayor parte de esta fue verdad, así que no podría decir que fue a medias.

-*¿Como cuánto tiempo?*- esto parece una prueba de creatividad más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella no para de meterme preguntas que hacen que mi capacidad de inventar respuestas brille.

El brillo de sus corazones tampoco decayó, lo que me mantuvo con confianza y una relativa tranquilidad al proferir:

-No lo sé, el tiempo varía. Puede ser de unos pocos minutos a varias horas- ella bajó la cabeza ante la nueva mentira. Supuse que estaba decepcionada.

-*Entiendo*- suspiró-*Midori*

-¡...!

Como sus ojos fueron tapados por su cabello no pude verlos cuando decayó su cabeza, así que imaginen que cara puse cuando al subirla los corazones de sus ojos estaban al borde de desaparecer.

-*¿No te he dicho antes... que tu anular izquierdo tiembla cuando mientes?*- su rostro inexpresivo le sacó mucho sudor al mío.

Tragué con dificultad.

Ella lo sabía.

Quizás desde la primera mentira.

De ser así, ¿Acaso manipuló sus ojos para que esos corazones no perdieran su color luego de mis respuestas? En caso de haberlo hecho, ¿Como lo consiguió? ¡Quiero aprender a hacerlo también! Estaría genial si pudiera dejarme un ojo verde y el otro ponérmelo azul. Con algo así, y mi aspecto físico, me volveré la sensación.

Mi mente se está alejando del tema, debo mantenerla firme en su sitio.

Bajar la guardia en lo que sea mientras dure puede ser tu fin.

-¿D-De que me hablas, yo no estoy mintiendo?- puse los ojos en todo punto existente menos en los suyos.

-*Eso solo me dice que estás mintiendo, ¿En qué momento te acusé de mentirme?*- quise golpearme a mí mismo por tamaño desliz.

Y lo peor es que no bajé la guardia. Me venció por no analizar correctamente lo que me dijo.

Esto me pasa por hablar sin antes tranquilizarme por completo.

-E-Es un mal...- ella me interrumpió colocando una señal de "Alto" con su mano.

-*¿Malentendido? Ahórratelo. Dime, ¿Que es lo que me estas ocultando?*- esta mujer me ha superado por completo ahora mismo.

Me siento orgulloso, es como si lo hiciera yo.

O sea que soy tan genial que me gano a mi mismo... Espera, ¿Qué?

 **-Y mientas se llenaba de sí mismo al ser acorralado por su propia alma, Midori buscaba des estresarse por encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, al no tener otra idea que impidiese el que su espíritu de Zanpakuto se enterara de que ya nunca más podría volver a entrar en esa transformación tan extraña, cuyo origen me explicó el autor.**

-*¡...!*

-¡...!- ¡HIJO DE LA REPUTISIMA MIERDA! ¡ME CAGO EN TI Y EN TODO LO QUE ERES! ¡Ahora si te deseo los peores males de la existencia, chivato hijo de las mil y un putas!

 **-Mehhh, ya no me importa. Luego de ver esa locura de transformación en la que entraste, mi mente está preparada para todo, ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!**

Grrrr...

 **-Hey, bájale dos a la violencia. Se lo ibas a tener que decir de todas maneras, no tenías escapatoria. Más bien dame las gracias porque te hice el trabajo** \- Grrrrrr... **-y además, ¿Qué haces hablando conmigo? ¿Que no ves que AoiTenshi se quedó de piedra? Deberías prepararte mental y físicamente para lo que sea que pase.**

Detuve mis gruñidos de lobo enojado cuando esas palabras de Silver acabaron de entrar por mis oídos.

Era cierto. AoiTenshi estaba estática, en silencio total y con la mirada ensombrecida.

El poco rojo que quedaba en ese corazón acabó de esfumarse junto con el mismo, dejando solo unos ojos como los de un muerto.

No salía ningún tipo de aura amenazante de su figura, pero me sentí temeroso de acercarme.

 **-Ponle un par, ¡Avanza!-** aunque fui alentado por Silver, algo en verdad me gritaba que no era buena idea acercarse **-Pfff... marica.**

Me saltó una vena en la sien.

Esa fue... Otra de las formas en las que no me gustaba para nada con que se refiriesen a mi persona.

-¡Repite eso, granuja!- furibundo, no me contuve al reclamarle.

 **-M-A-R-I-C-A, ¿¡Que diceeee!? ¡Midori Sabitsura es un gatito asustadizo!**

-¿¡Gatito asustadizo!? ¡Retráctate en este instante! ¡Soy un gran tigre, rudo y fuerte!- apuntándome en el pecho con mi pulgar derecho y apretando la mandíbula, objeté su afirmación que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

 **-¡Ja! ¿¡Que nada tiene que ver!? ¡Los tigres no tienen miedo de sus hembras! Calzonazos-** la vena en mi cabeza creció.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Observa como este "Calzonazos" afronta sus problemas!- con un pecho inflado y frente en alto, avancé decidido a la estatua viva que ahora misma era mi espíritu de Zanpakuto.

Como estaba bastante cerca, en realidad sólo tuve que avanzar un paso para quedar a otro de ella.

No me culpen, ver a una mujer que tiene esa cara de pez sin vida y que está quieta y muda como una tumba puede aterrorizar hasta el más valiente de los hombres... ¿Verdad?

-¿Ya ves, Silver? ¡Un gato asustadizo no haría eso! ¡JA!- me jacté de mi valor, con los brazos puestos en jarra.

 **-Sí, ya veo. Bueno, disfruta lo que te va a caer encima-** oí una risa siniestra que me heló la sangre **\- muy bien, ¡Autor, ya di el último empujón, el muy idiota cayó redondito en la trampa tal como dijiste! ¡Me debes unas palomitas con mantequilla y sal!**

¿Que caí en la trampa?

¿A que se refie-?

Un par de manos tomándome de los hombros dio un tajo limpio a mi línea de pensamiento.

Con un agarre firme que no me dejó retroceder por la impresión, la persona que tenía delante de mí, AoiTenshi, puso sus ojos encima de mí.

Al ver semejante mirada de loca aunada a esos ojos horripilantes, que no expresaban más que un vacío inllenable y desesperación por la pérdida de algo muy precioso, tuve que apretar bien las nalgas al sentir que algo se me iba a salir.

Pero este es solo mi cuerpo interior, no es el real, ¿Acaso también pueda excretar por él?

-*Midori*- mis dudas sobre si podía o no podía defecarme encima con este cuerpo no pudieron seguir aumentando por la pronunciación de mi nombre por la lengua de mi Zanpakuto- *Dime que no es verdad*- su tono suplicante me incomodó.

Sus ojos, sus manos temblorosas y el que estuviera a punto de llorar por la frustración me sacaron un nudo en la garganta.

Se veía tan débil... tan patética.

Como un perro callejero desnutrido y enfermo, consiguió que se me apretara el corazón por la lástima.

Quise decirle que si era una broma, pero era una mentira inútil que descubriría inmediatamente.

Y aunque no fuera inútil y no la descubriera, tampoco le mentiría.

No tengo corazón para mentir a alguien que se encuentra tan desesperado.

Imitando el silencio que tenía ella, aparté suavemente sus manos de mis hombros, y manteniendo una expresión de piedad, hablé.

-No lo es, lo lamento- bajé la cabeza en la última palabra.

-*Uhh*- ahora sí, las lágrimas se mostraron.

Enserio, esto me incomoda y mucho.

Para que se ponga a llorar por haber experimentado un placer sexual increíble y pensar que ya no podrá volver a hacerlo nunca más…

Menudo cambio de ambiente más extremo el que creas, autor.

Hace un rato era una loca sedienta de sangre que no paraba de perseguir mi cuello, y ahora es una pobre mujer frustrada sexualmente.

Hablando de giros drásticos.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que AoiTenshi no dejó de sollozar con los ojos tapados por sus manos ni por un segundo.

En unas dos ocasiones me debatí si debía intentar consolarla o no.

En ambas di una negativa. No tengo idea de cómo consolar a una mujer que llora porque nunca más volverá a sentirse satisfecha en el sexo.

John me preparó para muchas cosas de temática sexual, ¿Por qué de todo lo que me enseñó no soltó ni pío de esto?

Otros diez minutos se fueron volando en un mar de lágrimas de AoiTenshi, que se anexaron al agua una tras otra deslizándose por sus manos.

No pude soportarlo más.

Mi mente pensó en las mil y un ideas para palabras de consolación, pero mi filtro de estupideces solo aceptó algunas que más bien parecían improvisaciones baratas.

Al final, de esas pocas, mi juicio, inteligencia y sentido común sacaron a la luz la eficacia de una sola de ellas.

O más que eficacia, era la única que realmente podría adaptarse a la situación.

Munyu~

-*¡...!*- en el segundo venidero después de que mis manos apretarán y masajearan sus pechos, sus sollozos pararon.

Munyu~ munyu~

Y seguí apretando.

AoiTenshi retiró sus manos de espacio y con un poco de temblor, clavándose los gemelos de mis ojos en donde estaban mis manos.

La vista que me dio a la cara luego fue lo más desagradable que he experimentado en todo el día.

Era como si mirara excremento.

-*Tu... ¿Es que has olvidado lo que es leer el ambiente? ¿¡Ves como estoy y aprovechas la cercanía para tocarme de todas maneras como si te importara un bledo!?*- seguía lagrimosa, y ahora se le sumaba un sonrojo, pero creo que no era uno de pena.

-De hecho...- me cayó una gota por la nuca, mientras que en el frente de mi cráneo una sonrisa forzada dibuja mi semblante- este es... mi intento de consolarte- me expliqué, honestamente renuente a seguir con esto, pero con un poco de esperanza de que funcionara.

-*¿Con... solarme?*- un espasmo muscular en su ceja, y en la comisura de su boca-*¿Consolarme dices? ¡Para que puedas consolarme haciendo esto necesitas por lo menos la mitad del placer que me dabas hace poco!*- quitó mis manos con brusquedad, pareciendo importarle un rábano si se lastimaba los pechos.

Y eso que estaba usando una de las mejores técnicas que John me enseñó para complacer a las mujeres con sus senos.

-*¡Anda y recupera ese poder! Lo conseguiste de alguna forma, ¿No? ¡Ve a buscarlo y no vuelvas hasta que lo tengas en tus manos!*- como un toro enardecido, me empujó y gritó.

Mi orgullo se sintió herido.

-O-Oye, solo estoy tratando de...- cuando iba a decir "Ayudarte" me volvió a empujar.

-*¡Cállate la puta boca!*- ay, no me hagas esto, las lágrimas están volviendo-*¡Eres un demonio horrible y sin corazón! Primero me abandonas por años, después cuando vienes rompes mi preciada nariz y ni te disculpas, después me violas, luego me ilusionas dándome el mejor sexo de mi vida solo para hacer que me entere de que no volveré a experimentarlo nunca más... y ahora, como cereza del helado, ¿¡Quieres consolarme con un masaje de pechos de un nivel que ahora me parece el de un virgen!?*- ¡Auch! Eso si me golpeó duro-*¿¡Te crees que soy una puta que se sentirá satisfecha por algo tan mísero y aburrido como esto!?*

No, si en el fondo yo ya sabía que esto pasaría. No había forma posible en el universo de que algo como esto pudiera complacerla luego de experimentar un masaje de pechos de un nivel como el que tenía con esa forma.

Si yo me pusiera en su lugar, estaría tan o más ofendido que ella.

¡Pero estaba tratando de animarte porque no me gusta verte triste! ¡Lo hice por eso a pesar de que conocía las pocas probabilidades! ¡Por lo menos dame puntos por ello!

Y por cierto, hubo algo en sus oraciones que me hizo "Click" en la atención.

¿Dijo que ni me disculpé por romperle la nariz? ¿De qué está hablando esta mujer? Claro que me disculpé, pero ella me respondió diciendo que solo mi sangre me disculparía.

Le pensaba responder al menos eso. Para empezar, eso que pasó con la nariz casi me mata después por la forma en que reaccionó.

-*Y lo peor de todo...*- no obstante, mis intenciones se vieron con los pies parados al adelantarse su voz a la mía-*es que terminé cancelando la ruptura de vinculo entre nosotros porque fui lo bastante débil para caer presa del placer y cooperar contigo, ¡Qué vergüenza!*- en la mayor parte de esas palabras su tono sonó decaído, pero en la frase final vociferó con mucha pena.

Bueno, eso fue culpa tuya, aunque te felicito, resististe muy bien al principio.

-*Ohhh, pero Ufufufufu... no todo está perdido*- sabes, me gustaría que dejases de ponerme de los nervios. Esa sonrisa de repelús es digna de un espectro de la oscuridad-*Solo tengo que volver a activar la ruptura de vinculo y podré acabar contigo, así de paso cobro venganza por todas esas ofensas*- ella musitó algo realmente peligroso lo bastante fuerte para que lo captara.

Después de todos los problemas que pasé para que lo cancelaras, ¿¡Crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras lo vuelves a activar!?

-¡Sueña con que te dejaré!- a la vez que gritaba, quise dar otro paso hacia ella, solo para sentir como algo helado perforaba mi pecho.

Desvié la mirada en esa dirección y una jabalina de hielo me estaba atravesando de lado a lado el pectoral izquierdo.

Pero cuando lo estaba procesando, mis dos brazos y piernas fueron empalados en múltiples partes por un cuantioso número de estas jabalinas.

Mi abdomen no se salvó. Tres jabalinas más lo perforaron desde la espalda baja hasta el frente.

Aunque las jabalinas seguían allí, suficiente sangre para pintar de rojo a un gato se mezcló con el agua desde los bordes de las heridas, tiñéndola de carmesí.

Estaba por empezar a quitármelas con prisa, pero el que estas empezaran a levitar hacia arriba, me levantaran y me alejaran de AoiTenshi por unos veinte metros paró mi actuar en seco.

¡Esto es muy incómodo!

Aquí estoy, siendo levantado en el aire por un montón de jabalinas de hielo que convierten mi cuerpo en un colador, y me enfrían las entrañas como extra.

¿Que sigue? ¿Más puntas de hielo de menor grosor saldrán de ellas y me atravesaran todavía más el cuerpo?

Chuck chuck chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk chuk

No debí pensarlo siquiera.

¡Autor, te odio!

Ahora enserio quedé como un colador. Voy a un concurso de disfraces con esto y se van a creer que soy un erizo de hielo... ignorando la sangre claro.

-*¡Tu quédate quietecito allí! ¡Hoy has cometido el imperdonable pecado de jugar con el corazón de una mujer solo para destrozárselo! ¡Ten la decencia de expiarlo por lo menos!*

Menudo argumento más cliché y aburrido. Para empezar, ¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? Me estabas intentando asesinar de una forma horrible y yo tuve que defenderme como pude al estar en una clara desventaja. No tenía planeado lo que pasó con esa transformación, simplemente la conseguí y desapareció en el peor momento posible. De ser mi decisión, sin duda hubiera seguido teniendo sexo contigo hasta que te desmallaras, al menos así podría haber pensado con más calma lo que debía hacer luego de que te enterarás que solo podía usarla una vez.

Quería decirle todas esas cosas, pero una de las lanzas de hielo de menor tamaño que salieron de las originales me atravesó la mandíbula inferior y la lengua, impidiéndome pronunciar nada.

Lo interesante es que se quedó quieta luego de perforar mi lengua, quedando de un tamaño sumamente inferior al resto de las otras que habría agujeros en mi cuerpo y se estiraban unos dos metros fuera de este. Tuve la corazonada de que evitó extenderla más para que no llegara a mi cerebro y lo atravesara también, cosa que me mataría al instante.

Debe querer evitar que muera de otra forma que no sea la ruptura del alma.

Si que quiere verme sufrir.

Viéndome en esta molesta situación, Aoi asintió, lo más probable es que para sí misma y alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Extendiendo sus diez dedos manuales, el reiatsu comenzó a fluir de su cuerpo como miles de llamas enardecidas, volando hacia todos lados.

Las ropas que yo había destruido de un momento a otro volvieron a surgir en su cuerpo, eliminando su desnudez.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar en ese momento en azul.

Y mi intuición e instinto me advirtieron de un peligro inminente.

Entonces, así debe ser como se inicia la ruptura de vínculo entre el espíritu y el portador de la Zanpakuto.

Espero que tome tiempo, así puedo interrumpirlo si me libero de aquí.

Y recordé que mientras yo pensaba, el tiempo seguía avanzando. No lo podía malgastar.

-¡Shunko!- de buenas a primeras, fortalecí mi cuerpo con esta técnica especial que, a cambio, lo desgasta poco a poco mientras se use.

Esta vez sí lo usé en forma perfecta, saliendo solo de mi espalda y hombro ese manto de energía blanca.

Ahora, a sacarse estas cosas frías.

Bueno, más que sacármelas, las reduje a nada más que un montón de hielo molido con dos movimientos de mis brazos.

Me dieron ganas de comer helado.

Entonces recordé que no tenía idea de a que sabía el helado y se me pasó.

En lo que dura el concierto matutino de un gallo, me retiré todas esas cosas con un solo intento, haciendo brillar mi supresión del dolor.

Desearía poder hacer brillar mi producción de sangre así también.

Creo que me estoy mareando.

La sangre que había regenerado con mi lado Hollow se escapó de mi cuerpo en nada.

No me siento bien, creo que en verdad me queda muy poca sangre.

Tuve que poner mucha energía en mi regeneración de Hollow para que trabajara más rápido en cerrar las heridas.

Tendré que luchar evitando posibles heridas sangrantes o cualquier cosa que haga que la sangre salte de mi interior.

Solo debo hacerlo hasta que sea regenerada suficiente sangre para no preocuparme tanto... eso me dije a mi mismo para ignorar los nervios de la difícil lucha que enfrentaría a continuación.

Aunque esta mujer tenga los brazos ocupados, ella aún puede controlar con la mente el agua. Seguro que hará todo lo posible para defenderse.

Así mismo, yo debo de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para llegar a ella, ¿No les parece?

Agachando mi cuerpo, adopté la postura de caza de un felino, levantando una explosión de agua cuando pateé el suelo para iniciar mi avance.

Dicho tiempo de precipitación no duró demasiado, pues enseguida aparecí a un metro de esta mujer.

Retraje el puño, más que dispuesto a cincelarle una marca a imagen y semejanza exacta de mis nudillos en el rostro.

PUM

O eso planeaba. Tuve que desviar ese puño a mi costado contrario, pues otro gran puño hecho de agua venía de esa dirección para pulverizar todos los huesos de mi ser.

El contacto entre ambos liberó una onda expansiva que meció mis cabellos y entrecerró mis párpados.

A continuación, pasaron de entreabiertos a altamente abiertos cuando me fijé en que su forma no se distorsionó para nada, aunque tuviese el Shunko en su estado completo.

Este puño de agua tiene que ser...

PAM

Solo porque mi oído identificó una cosa acercándose por el lado del puño que seguía en contacto con el de agua, pasé mi mano libre por debajo del trícep del mismo, cumpliendo el papel de freno de otro gran puño.

Ahora, creo que tengo que mencionar que cada una sale de la izquierda y derecha de AoiTenshi.

Esta es la primera parte.

¿De qué? Se preguntaran.

Pueesss...

FIUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

De esto.

Resonando a través del aire, el sonido de una gran corriente se dejó oír.

Un enorme bulto acuoso se empezó a reunir en la retaguardia del espíritu de mi Zanpakuto, inflándose grande como una burbuja azul.

Su crecimiento continuó en subida, estando a la par que tres elefantes apilados uno sobre otro.

De repente, las manos de agua se retrajeron presurosamente a su lugar de origen, solo para aparecer a los segundos en los costados del gran bulto, acompañadas además de dos hermanas gemelas iguales a estas.

Parsimoniosamente, el bulto con manos cuatrillizas se moldeó hasta adoptar una figura curvilínea y humanoide.

La figura de una AoiTenshi gigante con cuatro brazos.

La habilidad, Avatar marino, se había completado en mis narices.

Aunque tampoco era como si pudiera hacer algo para pararlo. Si saltaba contra él para cancelar su formación, las manos se habrían mandado como un relámpago a pararme, y ahora que había un cuarteto de ellas, no vi muchas posibilidades.

Esta AoiTenshi no va a escatimar en recursos, ¿Verdad?

Ahora con esa versión gigante de ella a su espalda, tendría que dejarme el pelo y la piel para acercarme siquiera, y para golpearla tendría que empeñar mi alma.

Sumándole a eso que estoy cansado y con escasez de sangre...

Tsk, lo peor de todo es que no puedo desactivar el limitador de mi poder.

Hacerlo, significará que mi presión espiritual fluirá libre y sin fronteras tanto aquí como en el exterior. Allá afuera todavía están Nell, Grimmjow-san y Yylfordt-san, y mi presión espiritual completa podría matarlos a los tres en un instante. No podría regularla a tiempo para salvarlos.

Aunque los resultados de esta batalla dudo mucho que varíen si lo hago o no. Cuando yo suprimo mis poderes, los poderes de AoiTenshi son suprimidos también, por lo que si los dejo en libertad; ella estará al tope de sus fuerzas como yo y esto solo se prolongará.

Usaré mi cerebro para tener ventaja.

Y además...

Extendí la mano al cielo.

En menos de cinco segundos, una empuñadura fue apretada entre mis dedos.

La espada azul estaba conmigo otra vez.

Una cosa tan útil la que le agregó Silver, el poder llamarla con la mente y que esta respondiera acercándose más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

Usaré el poder de la espada azul para atacar a este avatar, pero debo medir cuanto poder uso para que no alcance a Aoi.

Un golpe de mis nudillos es una cosa, pero una blandida de esta espada la destruiría al instante. Si ella muere, yo me muero con ella.

Esta es una operación que debe llevarse con la delicadeza de un cirujano.

Apretando mi mano libre, mis piernas adquirieron la resolución para no flaquear en esta batalla.

AoiTenshi y esa enorme figura de agua quedaron fijados como blancos en mi mira.

Y me aseguraré de mandarlos a tierra a los dos.

Je ¿Se supone que esta es toda la resolución de mis piernas a no postrarse en batalla? Que lamentable.

Bueno, ella y mis brazos hicieron su trabajo.

Aunque ninguno de ambos tenía fuerza para moverme.

La falta de sangre y mis costillas rotas tampoco me lo ponen fácil. Ahora mismo, incluso respirar se me complica.

El cuerpo me duele tanto que no puedo suprimirlo del todo. Debo tener casi todos los huesos hechos una ensalada de fragmentos fracturados.

El único consuelo que tengo es que obtuve el resultado que deseaba.

Tirada boca arriba, flotando en el agua delante de mí, AoiTenshi estaba inmóvil, llena de moretones hasta las pestañas y con un aspecto de no poder moverse más.

La espada azul que había estado luchando yacía enterrada en la tierra unos veinte metros a mi derecha.

Muchas partes de la zona circundante, incluyendo el lugar donde estoy, muestran amplias aglomeraciones de sangre.

Sangre de nosotros dos.

Aunque nuestras heridas están cerradas ya, perdimos mucho fluido vital, pero yo lo estoy regenerando.

Mi cabeza está como un carrusel. En realidad, creo que por la fatiga mental ya estoy empezando a ver doble.

AoiTenshi está consciente, pero solo puede hablar un poco.

Es muy bueno para mí. No podrá volver a iniciar otra ruptura del vínculo por algún rato. Debo aprovechar y pensar una forma de hacer que Por un rato se vuelva Nunca más . Además, no creo que pueda controlar el agua y atacarme, debe estar tan fatigada mentalmente como yo.

-AoiTenshi quiero que hablemos- estoy tan mal que ni puedo hablar fluido, rayos.

-*Muérete*- Pfff, me lo vi venir, pero no me gusta.

-Por amor a todo lo decente y bueno ¿¡Por qué insistes tanto!? Si es por la nariz hace rato que te la curaste.

Lo hizo durante la pelea. Era algo que siempre pudo resolver fácilmente, nunca fue algo para molestarse mucho, ¿Por qué no se quiere calmar con eso de una buena vez?

-* *- guardó silencio, y desvió la cabeza, cortando nuestro contacto visual.

-Respóndeme- apenas me las arreglé para pedir. No, de hecho apenas me las arreglo para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-*Da igual ni siquiera lo recuerdas. No vale la pena decírtelo*- murmuró, con tono árido.

Mostré mi disgusto con una mueca.

-¿De qué estás ?

-*¡Olvídalo!*- no logro comprenderlo, ¿¡Como es que ella puede hablar mejor que yo estando en ese estado donde solo puede moverse de su cuello para arriba!?

A mí me costó gritar hace un momento, pero ella no parece cansada.

¿Será que en realidad no estoy juzgando bien su estado actual?

Bueno, lo comenté antes, mis ojos están teniendo problemas.

De ser así, ahora no puedo asegurar si puede manipular el agua o no.

-Oye, si me explicas con calma que te pasa tal vez podamos solucionarlo- ya estoy cansado de esto. Seré suave, quizás así pueda liberarme de esta situación tan estresante.

-*Ya te lo dije, olvídalo no vale la pena si no lo recuerdas*- continuó en su estado de reluctancia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no lo recuerdo?- aunque dije eso, en verdad no tengo ni idea de que tengo que recordar ni si lo recuerdo.

Volvió su cara a mí en un giro brusco, y mis ojos se sobresaltaron al enfocarse estos en pequeñas gotas cristalinas brotando con gracilidad en los bordes de los suyos propios.

Es la segunda vez el día de hoy que la veo llorar, aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de ternura esta vez por el lindo semblante enfadado que está usando, a comparación de todos los otros antes de él.

-*¡Si lo recordaras no lo habrías hecho! ¡No habrías destruido mi nariz!*- sus lagrimas engordaron.

Hmm ese recuerdo ese recuerdo tiene algo que ver con su nariz.

Debo usar eso como piedra angular para regresar sobre mis pasos.

Ahora vamos a ver. Cuando rompí accidentalmente su nariz antes, ella me dijo que había destruido su belleza.

Asocia su nariz con su belleza.

Lo comprendo. Sin esa hermosa nariz, su cara deja de ser tan bella.

Pero su reacción claramente narra un significado más profundo y un sentimiento oculto en ello más que solo molestia por eso.

Muchas mujeres seguro que se molestan si les arruinan el aspecto, especialmente si este es uno que han pulido y mantenido con bastante ahínco. Algunas, más que otras.

Pero hasta donde sé, eso no es anormal.

Lo anormal viene cuando esa molestia se convierte en una furia asesina, como ocurrió con AoiTenshi.

Eso es otra buena pista.

Quizás, estuvo cuidando mucho su nariz.

Quizás, aprendió a valorarla.

Me parece curioso. En el pasado, luego de nuestro primer sexo, ella y yo tuvimos una conversación para matar el rato hasta que mi descanso terminara completamente.

Ella me dijo que no le gustaba su nariz, pero yo le insistí en que realmente era lo que más hermosura le daba a su rostro.

…

Comprendo.

Recordé esa ocasión, y fue como si un baño de agua fresca hidratara mi corteza cerebral.

Ella estaba furiosa por la ruptura de su nariz, decía que yo no recordaba algo, en ese evento pasado yo le dije que, para mí, era su nariz la que la hacía hermosa.

Cabe la posibilidad de que ella se tomara mi alago a su nariz muy enserio muy, muy enserio.

Pero si fuese así, todavía no le encontraría sentido.

No es algo que debería enfurecerla hasta ese punto. Si se lo tomó muy apecho porque pensó que había olvidado mis palabras pasadas, seguiría sin ser excusa para su actuar.

Es sencillamente irracional el pensar que actuó así por ello.

Que su nariz esté rota, como ya dije antes, se arregla fácil y

¿Pero qué?

Ella también dijo que no me había disculpado luego de romperle la nariz cuando el hecho es que sí lo hice y ella me oyó y hasta respondió.

Otra incógnita más.

Quizás una explicación sería que está algo loca.

Yo tampoco estoy del todo cuerdo, así que probablemente mi locura se refleje en ella por ser parte de mi alma, solo que de una forma más fuerte.

Es una posibilidad.

Silver me dijo que ocurrió en el pasado con unas pocas personas en la sociedad de almas que perdieron unos cuantos tornillos.

Pero eso fue porque su locura llegó a niveles extremos, y lo mío más bien es muy leve.

Posibilidad descartada por ahora.

Honestamente, no se me ocurren muchas opciones factibles.

Bueno, por lo menos creo tener el motivo de su enojo.

Debo hacer algo al respecto en consecuencia.

Le puse toda mi atención.

Seguía lagrimeando un poco y evitando mis ojos con molestia.

-AoiTenshi - tomé aire, comenzando a pensar lo que le diría.

-*Cállate, no me hables*- cortante como una espada, pero eso no me detuvo.

-Lo que dices que no recuerdo ¿Es por casualidad la vez que alagué tu nariz luego de nuestra primera vez?- inquirí con voz suave, esperando a ver qué cara pondría.

-*¿¡ !?*- esa es una cara muy buena.

-Aquella vez, yo te dije que para mi tu nariz te daba tu hermosura, ¿No es verdad?- pregunté de nuevo.

Ok, escuchándome ahora mismo, creo que debí decirle otra cosa. Lo que dije creo que no fue lo mejor. Quizás debí decir que cada parte de su rostro lo hacía hermoso. Eso sonaría muy cliché, pero a lo mejor me habría evitado esta gigantesca aguja en el trasero.

-*Tu ¿Lo recuerdas?*- me preguntó.

-Bueno, no lo olvidé del todo- me froté la nuca, con el brazo pesándome un disparate- aunque no pude acordarme hasta hace unos segundos. Pero ya lo tengo en la cabeza- sonreí, apenado por eso.

Yyyyyy, contrario a la reacción que quería, obtuve la que esperaba por pura lógica al considerar su reciente actitud.

Así es, su cara se plagó de venas brotadas y gordas, apretó los dientes como si tratara de masticar una piedra y sus ojos adoptaron la forma de los de un asesino.

-*Pero si lo olvidaste entonces*- sí, a eso me refiero.

-No te enojes tanto. Estaba en mi cabeza aun, pero no me había acordado. Han sido diez años desde entonces y con todo lo que ha pasado hoy no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a pensar a fondo. Dime, ¿Tú recuerdas todo lo que hiciste diez años atrás?

-*¡ !*- eso fue un punto a mi favor, ¡Ja!

-¿Ya ves? Además, lo que pasó fue ni más ni menos que un accidente. Podías repararlo con facilidad y hasta me disculpé. Solo me has atacado y dicho cosas arbitrariamente sin pensar.

Le dije en resumidas palabras lo que mi corazón le había querido decir hace rato.

Parecía que le callé la boca parecía.

-* ¡T-Tú no te disculpaste!*- Hmp, como una niña, en lugar de tratar de dar un argumento aceptable que refutara mis palabras, dijo otra cosa que era más una excusa inútil que una respuesta decente tras estar algo de tiempo en silencio, con nada más que movimientos insonoros y espasmódicos de boca, como si intentara hablar; pero no supiera que decir.

Una excusa inútil que alguien usaría para alargar una pelea que ya ha perdido, en mi opinión.

Arto de que su actitud quiera avivar un fuego que yo he tratado de extinguir desesperadamente desde hace rato, le grité:

-¡Usa una excusa mejor! ¡Yo me disculpé y lo sabes!- mis palabras son irrefutables digas lo que digas.

Entonces, su cara pasó a volverse una de incertidumbre.

-*¿Qué?*- ¿Ahh? ¿Se intenta hacer la tonta?

-Ponte seria, niña caprichosa, no intentes engañarme. No lo conseguirás- a estas alturas, si me lo creyera sería un atolondrado con A mayúscula y no lo soy.

-*Tu ¿Cuándo te disculpaste?*- ¿Va a seguir con eso?

-Tsk acabo de decirte qu-

 **-Midori-** la voz de Silver cortó limpiamente mi oración por haber sonado sin aviso previo o señal alguna, pero eso es lo de siempre.

-¿Nani?- miré el cielo, pues esta vez su voz vino precisamente de allí- ¿Silver? ¿Acaso no estabas con el autor?- le pregunté, extrañado y con mi intuición susurrándome algo que no logré descifrar.

 **-Sí, hasta hace un momento. Pero me dijo que debía venir contigo de inmediato y darte un mensaje breve.**

-¿Un mensaje del autor?- ¿Qué será? si esa persona hace eso, es porque debe ser algo de peso, y sabiendo lo impredecible que es creo que las palabras de mi intuición se están esclareciendo.

 **-Y cito Ella no está fingiendo fue lo que dijo.**

-¡ !- pues sí que es un mensaje breve, pero como era de esperarse, tuvo un gran impacto en mí.

Volví la cara a AoiTenshi y me la encontré hecha un manojo de dudas.

Su confusión casi podía olerse.

 **-Eso fue todo, ¡Bye-Bye!-** ¡Oye, un momento !

Su voz se fue tal como llegó.

Mierda.

Ahora sí que mi intuición habla claramente.

Ten cuidado es lo que me quería expresar.

¿Cuidado de qué?

Ni pajolera idea, pero cuando mi intuición me da una advertencia, lo mejor es escuchar. Lastimeramente, no suele estar herrada.

Y lo peor es que no solo mi intuición habla, mi instinto y el instinto de mi parte Hollow la respaldan.

Cuando esos tres se ponen de acuerdo, quiere decir que una cosa gorda ocurrirá en un futuro muy cercano.

-*Midori*- AoiTenshi profirió mi nombre, cabizbaja y con las manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Q-Que ocurre?- me puse alerta, o lo que pude. Francamente, si estoy alerta o no, ya no importa. Como estoy ahora, si sucede algo grande mis posibilidades de sobrevivir están debajo del 1%.

-*No no puedo recordar que te disculparas conmigo*- subió la vista.

Sus ojos no decían otra cosa que no fuera Conmoción .

-Pero si incluso me respondiste luego de que me disculpé- ahora con el mensaje del autor en mi mente, opté por no ponerme a llamarla mentirosa y solamente seguirle el juego.

Quiero averiguar qué está pasando aquí.

-*¿L-Lo hice?*

Corrección, TENGO que averiguarlo.

-Lo hiciste. Me respondiste, Tus disculpas no servirán, ¡Solo tu sangre expiará tu pecado!"

-* *- su cabeza cayó, a la vez que un aura pensativa tomaba altura a su alrededor.

Y pasó de pensativa a sorprendida, y de sorprendida a complicada.

-*No lo recuerdo*- apretó sus dedos en su cabello- *¿Cuándo pasó eso?*- no, no me lo preguntó a mí. Sentí que era una pregunta sin destinatario aparente.

-¿ ?- ¿Qué está diciendo?

Su expresión facial no me decía mentiras.

Sus ojos eran ilegibles. Temblaban y se retorcían las emociones en sus pupilas.

Tan perdida estaba que con suerte sabía dónde estaba ahora mismo, eso es lo que puedo concluir.

-¡ !- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sentí como si algo pinchara mi cabeza como una aguja.

-*Midori *- AoiTenshi volvió a llamarme. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron cuando un azabache como la sangre de un demonio suplantó el verde de sus irises.

Al mismo tiempo, líneas ramificadas como venas negras se alargaron bajo sus parpados.

Y de los ya mencionados ojos, relámpagos negros chisporrotearon, frotando el aire por segundos antes de apagarse, encenderse de nuevo y repetir.

-*No lo recuerdo*- ¿Qué pasa? Estas hablando como si te doliera mucho el solo exhalar.

No puede ser que ahora si actúe de acuerdo con su deshecho estado presente.

-*Midori *- extendió su mano a mí, con las chispas azabache progresando en cantidad.

Creo que intentó decir algo más, pero su voz no salió como una palabra.

-*¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- un clamor como de alma atormentada en el infierno casi me destruye los tímpanos por la cercanía entre su emisor y yo.

El color negro traspasó sus irises e invadió la esclerótica, convirtiendo sus dos orbes en lo más parecido a la vista de un abismo sin fondo.

Las líneas se extendieron hasta formar caminos en toda su cara.

Los relámpagos pasaron de salir únicamente de los ojos, a ser producidos en su boca también. Las paredes carnosas que formaban las mejillas se rasgaron como si un cuchillo las cortase, pero en realidad lo hicieron ellas mismas, por lo que puedo ver.

Partiendo de las comisuras de los labios hasta centímetro y medio después de estas, la piel se abrió como tela rota, permitiendo que su abertura palatina se abriera fuera de los límites de lo lógico como en una película de horror, y dejando que generosas cascadas de sangre negra se derramaran.

El interior de su boca se volvió oscuro, ya ni siquiera podía ver sus dientes o lengua, o el resto de la carne dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Un tono sombrío se ciñó al agua en la que flotaba y cercanías, y no precisamente por la sangre salida de su paladar abierto de una manera de lo más tétrica.

El agua que tenía cerca simplemente se hizo oscura de golpe.

No.

Una cosa horrenda hizo que pareciera ensombrecerse.

Una vista de algo inmaterial que, normalmente, solo puede sentirse, y verse únicamente cuando su poseedor desee que lo vean.

Un aura penumbrosa, mostrándose amplia y de oscilación apasionada, como una llama.

Había hecho que el agua pareciera oscurecerse, pero en realidad, solo era que estaba allí, extendiéndose.

Me tocaba las rodillas dentro del agua, por lo que podía sentirla.

Se me caía el pelo del miedo que me tapó como una manta. Un frio del averno, sazonado con un sentimiento de muerte inminente y con el condimento final de una maldad tan espantosa como las más horridas pesadillas, le facilitaron a mi boca un sabor putrefacto, árido e inaguantable. Era como si miles de moscas se posaran en mi boca y desfilaran en mi lengua.

Cuando ese gusto repulsivo llegó a mi estomago, me dieron ganas de vomitar sangre.

Mi columna se congeló en el centro de un glaciar gigante.

Mis pies dejaron de ser sentidos por mi cerebro.

Mis manos me temblaban y las sentía sudorosas.

Dentro de mi cuello, tragaba saliva una y otra vez en busca de un alivio para el frio en mi garganta.

Mi corazón, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma. Todos estaban pávidos de la masa de perversidad que lentamente se erguía delante de mí, separándose del agua entre movimientos temblorosos.

De repente, su cuerpo experimentó un nuevo cambio, y creo que fue igual o más notorio que el de su boca.

Su cabello, largo como una cascada negra, se acortó por encima de la mitad.

La extensión hasta su espalda fue abruptamente limitada al nivel de su nuca.

Los mechones cortados se desintegraron en corpúsculos brunos antes de tocar el agua, así como si estuvieran hechos de alguna clase de energía.

Su vestido blanco virgen comenzó a ennegrecerse lentamente desde puntos azares, convirtiéndolo en un ropaje del color de la noche en un muy reducido lapso.

También las zapatillas que usaba se fueron, pero estas se destruyeron como si fuesen desgarradas por lobos enardecidos en vez de dispersarse como las hebras cortadas de pelo.

Asociando esos cambios a la cara demoniaca que había reemplazado sus facciones angelicales, se veía, en efecto, como alguien totalmente diferente a la persona que estaba acostumbrado a ver como mi espíritu de Zanpakuto.

El ser Desconocido que tenía delante de mis ojos, remontó el aire levitando unos metros sobre el agua.

Sus abismos infinitos me golpearon, haciéndome querer retroceder varios pasos, y frustrarme al recordar el motivo que no me lo permitía.

Había detenido su alarido luego de que el aura oscura se presentara, pero tras un momento de verme en absoluto silencio, lo retomó.

-*¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- con extra de fuerza además.

Hasta su voz cambió ahora. Estaba distorsionada, como si una voz ajena a la suya hiciera dueto con esta en una canción de pesadilla constituida de una sola palabra.

Una obra cuyo título solo podía ser uno tan sórdido como Infierno en la tierra".

Hasta a mi me dolió a nivel corporal con ese último alarido.

Mis oídos querían llorar por el dolor en los tímpanos, tuve que apretar los dientes para aguantarlo.

Aunque me los tapara, sentí que no sería de mayor utilidad que esa acción.

Este grito siento que no solo llega a mis órganos auditivos, sino también a mi cerebro directamente.

Por varios segundos, el alarido continuó sobrecogiéndome sin limitación alguna, por lo que sentí un alivio descomedido cuando cesó.

No obstante, un mal de menor molestia pero mayor peligrosidad lo reemplazó.

Ella levantó su mano sobre su cabeza, rodeándola de agua, moldeándola en una espada de líquido como antes.

Inmediatamente, la solidifico para transfigurarla en una de hielo.

Y yo aquí, sin fuerzas para esquivar ya.

Llegó mi hora.

La muerte y yo por fin nos vamos a conocer.

Espero y sea una chica linda.

Cerré mis ojos con resignación, sonriente y esperando mi inminente final como un borrego siendo conducido a un matadero.

El sonido del viento siendo cortado tocó mis oídos.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, antes de perder la sensibilidad de todo por debajo de mi cuello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nahhhhh es broma, ¿Se la creyeron?

Clanck

Determinando la trayectoria por la que se acercaba, abrí los ojos, y extendiendo hasta los límites mis mandíbulas, torcí el cuello en aquella dirección y mordí con todas mis fuerzas esa espada.

Fue tan fuerte el cierre de mis mandíbulas que el arma se destruyó.

¡Voy a pelear hasta mi último aliento carajo!

Forzando a mi mente a rebasar sus límites y suprimir todo el dolor que hasta hace un momento no podía, me puse de pie haciendo oídos sordos al cansancio.

Un hombre puede ser destrozado físicamente hasta el punto en que sus huesos queden hechos polvos y sus órganos estallen. Puede ser desfigurado a golpes y quedar tal cual como Cuasimodo o peor. Puede ser agotado hasta el punto que se le dificulte mantener los ojos abiertos. No obstante, si su voluntad permanece impoluta en todo momento, se levantará una y mil veces hasta que exhale su último aire.

Silver me enseñó eso hace mucho.

Mi voluntad no va a morir por unos cuantos golpecitos.

-¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- mi garganta se rasgó, pude sentirlo, pero la llama ardiente de mi fuerza de voluntad menguó eso, para hacerme gritar aun más duro.

Apreté mi diestra y precipité mi puño contra AoiTenshi de un salto.

Ella se hizo para atrás y evitó mi ataque.

POW

-¡BUAG!- si no vomité también mi estomago fue por un milagro.

Me golpeó tan fuerte en la región de ese órgano que casi sentí que saldría, pero lo único que subió por mi garganta fue sangre y vomito que cayó en AoiTenshi.

Ojala y se hubiera quedado allí.

Mis partes superior e inferior se desprendieron la una de la otra por la fuerza de ese puñetazo.

Me había partido a la mitad de un solo golpe.

Mis dos mitades cayeron en el agua, botando tanta sangre que el agua se puso carmesí en un radio de dos metros. De los órganos que contenía, solo algunos quedaron en nuestro interior, la mayoría cayó al agua.

Bueno, dicen que los inútiles en las batallas no son los débiles sino los que carecen de determinación, sin embargo, solo con determinación no se ganan batallas.

Me acaba de quedar claro con eso.

En un instante, opacó mi determinación y me mostró la diferencia entre nuestros niveles.

Está al mismo nivel en que yo estoy cuando uso mi cien, y eso que no he quitado el limitador de reiatsu.

O sea, que ahora ella también debe de estar limitada a su cuarenta por ciento como yo.

Eso basta para dejarme en claro que me es imposible ganarle.

Chuck

Chuck

-Kuh - quieres rematarme, ¿Eh? Necesitaras más que eso, incluso en este estado puedo vivir un rato.

Liberó dos grandes líneas de agua y les dio forma de tentáculos puntiagudos. Los usó para perforar mi parte superior y mi parte inferior.

En la de arriba, atravesó mi hombro izquierdo, y en la de abajo, atravesó mi ejem.

Fue una vista dolorosa, muy dolorosa.

Entonces levantó mi parte inferior y la llevó a su altura.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Se la está empezando a comer!

Mucho liquido vital escurrió de su Aperitivo , uniéndose al que ya estaba en el agua.

Eso si es cruel a la vista.

Más aun para mí. Eso era mío.

Y no pienso acabar igual.

Cerré las zonas de la amputación y perforación con regeneración Hollow, dejando dentro de mí apenas medio litro de sangre.

Solo puedo sobrevivir temporalmente con eso por la tremenda durabilidad que poseo.

Cerré mis heridas en el momento exacto en que dio por terminada aquella espeluznante comida, y fue el turno de mi parte superior de ser puesta a la misma altitud que su cara.

Pero a diferencia de mis pobres piernas, cadera y mitad baja de mi abdomen, yo me puedo defender.

Zas

Zas

Solo medio segundo bastó para que la espada azul viajara a mi mano, y lo que quedó de dicha unidad de tiempo lo empleé para cortarle media cabeza (Ahora estamos un poco a mano) y el apéndice de agua que me perforaba.

Caí de espaldas en los líquidos poco profundos, regenerando mi cadera y piernas en poco tiempo con un extremo empeño.

Rodé para atrás, poniéndome de pie al pararme tras un metro de giros.

ZAS

Y oscilé mi arma de arriba hacia abajo, disparando una onda de energía con forma de media luna que se llevó de por medio la figura del monstruo que buscaba matarme.

Lo alejó de mí por lo menos unos quinientos metros.

No es que haya puesto mucha fuerza.

De hecho, eso se llevó la poca fuerza que mi voluntad me dio.

La espada azul se le resbaló a mis dedos por su peso, y mi cuerpo se derrumbó de cara al agua, como si yo me hubiera vuelto un pañuelo.

Ahora es definitivo, ya no puedo seguir moviéndome.

Pero no iba a permitir que mi muerte fuera siendo devorado por mi espíritu de Zanpakuto, no señor.

Aunque si lo intenta otra vez, ya no podré oponerme.

Bueno, me iré con la satisfacción de haber frustrado su primer intento.

Uff

Oye, autor, ¿No me puedes dar otro power up que me saque de este pozo? (N/A: ¿¡Estás loco!? Hace no mucho te di un power up de lo más chiflado, ¿Lo olvidas? Arréglatelas tu mismo. No puedo estar colocando power ups tan seguido, arruinan mi historia).

Pff tacaño.

¿Y tú, Silver?

¿Silver?

¡Oe, Silver!

 **-¿Huh? Ah, Lo siento, Midori. Estaba ocupado revisando el futuro a ver si habrán nuevas oportunidades para acabar con mi hermano luego de que mueras.**

¿Q-Q-Que? ¡Un momento! ¡Tú querido discípulo que entrenaste por cien años está a punto de morir y, ¿Tú andas buscando oportunidades futuras?! Solo falta que me digas que también buscas a otra persona para nombrarla elegido de tu profecía.

Casi me dio un derrame por la ira que sentí cuando este bastardo comenzó a silbar.

¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Al diablo! ¡Solo ven a ayudarme!

 **-No puedo hacer eso-** ¿¡Que!? **\- Midori, sabes que cuando te pongo una prueba debes superarla tu mismo. Si te ayudo más de lo necesario, esto no tendrá sentido de ser.**

¿Eing?

¿P-Prueba?

 **-Ufff Midori, entiendo que me veas como un cabron que se burla de ti y te hace bromas a diestra y siniestra, pero debes recordar que soy tu maestro también-** ¿Qué me estás diciendo? **\- ¿Enserio crees que tejí todo este asunto entre AoiTenshi y tú sin un motivo más importante que bondad hacia el amor que se tienen o por querer fastidiarte? Esto que está pasando ahora, es una prueba que planifiqué con ayuda del autor** (N/A: como que me he pasado con la ruptura de la cuarta pared en este capitulo meehh. Deadpool lo hace y es genial.) **para ti. Además de sus ansias de escribir cochinadas, ese tipo se preocupa por el desarrollo de su historia y sus personajes. Igual que yo, quiere que pases este examen por tu cuenta.**

¿Examen? ¿De qué hablas?

 **-Midori-** suspiró **\- ¿Acaso piensas que la pelea que tuvimos tú y yo antes que vinieras a Hueco Mundo fue el último examen que te pondría? Hasta que derrotes a mi hermano, te seguiré probando una y otra vez. Si luego de un examen un alumno deja de estudiar, ¿Qué caso tiene? El truco es seguir probándolo una y otra vez, de esa forma nunca aflojará.**

Pero no he flaqueado hasta ahora.

 **-Pero podrías hacerlo. No quiero arriesgarme. Eres mi importante alumno al que le he dedicado cien años para que mejore, me rehúso a dejar que tus músculos se relajen y su mente se duerma. Como tu maestro, y como tu amigo, me aseguraré de que sigas avanzando sin importar que.**

Sonreí.

Silver gracias.

¡Es verdad! ¡Necesito dificultades si quiero mejorar!

 **-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ahora levanta ese trasero y ábrete paso hasta la victoria con tus propias manos! No pienso decir que mi discípulo es un niño llorón que necesita que lo salve cada vez que está en problemas.**

Je y yo que te andaba maldiciendo en mi interior por estar buscando algún suplente si me muero. Jeje, que ridículo, ¿No? seguro que eso lo dijiste en broma para fastidiarme, ¿Cierto?

 **\- si-** ¿¡Por qué tardaste en responder!?

-*¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- tsk, genial.

Esa cosa está acercándose a mí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo que no vino antes? Seguro que podía.

No, eso no importa.

Ahora todo lo que importa, es que mi voluntad está a tope por las palabras de mi maestro.

Que puedo decir, a mi no me gusta fallar las pruebas que se me ponen.

Si tan solo pudiera moverme…

-¡ !- ¡Eso es!

¡Acabo de tener una gran idea!

Cerré mis ventanas y me concentré. En mi mente, la imagen de mi cuerpo se formuló.

Pero no imaginé mi apariencia exterior, sino una versión de mi cuerpo donde podía observar mi reishi fluyendo dentro de él.

Es una estrategia perfecta.

Así podré moverme sin importar cuán agotado esté.

Después de unos segundos, mis manos y piernas se movieron y contrajeron para hacer que mi torso se elevara sobre el agua.

Mi cuello se enderezó.

Mi espalda igual.

Una de mis manos se levantó y se abrió, y una empuñadura llegó a la palma.

Vi a mi enemigo, se precipitaba contra mí con velocidad suficiente para llegar en unos diez segundos.

Su cabeza se había regenerado, cosa que esperaba.

Adopté una postura, con mi espada lista, una mano empuñada y mis dos pies afirmados sobre el suelo.

-*¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- entre alaridos del averno, paró su avance con un metro distanciándonos.

Sus dos brazos estaban rodeados de espadas de agua, que por su aspecto, estaba altamente comprimida, tal vez lo suficiente para resistir unos cuantos embates de la espada azul.

Menudo hallazgo. Otra prueba del gran poder que tiene.

-*¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- un nuevo alarido que marcó el momento exacto en que cortó el aire hacia mí.

Salté, aterrizando a espaldas de ella.

Me vio sobre su hombro, se giró y volvió a atacarme, esta vez varias veces con ambas espadas.

Me las arreglé para evadir sus rápidos cortes, ya fuera por mucho o por poco, agachándome, saltando un poco o haciéndome a un lado.

Uno de ellos pasó bastante cerca de mi cuello. Por suerte, era uno horizontal así que bastó con dar un paso hacia atrás.

Cometí el error de no evitar acostumbrarme a sus ataques, puesto que en un momento dado me arrojó una estocada, lo que no había sido parte de los anteriores y me tomó desprevenido.

Conseguí reducir los daños a tan solo un rasguño en mi mejilla, dando una vuelta sobre mi propio eje centímetros antes de que el agua alcanzara mi cara.

Pow

Le di la espalda por un instante, pero rápidamente volví a ponerme cara a cara con ella y mi rodilla se estampó con mucha fuerza en su abdomen, apenas encorvándola un poquito.

Di un segundo giro de trompo y mi puño colisionó en su cara, moviéndosela levemente.

Pam

Con el mismo puño, ataque su pecho y cuando vi que la hice retroceder unos centímetros, le asenté una patada después de saltar a su rostro.

De nuevo, mis pies y el suelo bajo el agua detrás de ella se encontraron y le apunté con mi espada azul, tomándola tanto con diestra como con zurda.

ZAS

CLANCK

No me equivoqué al juzgar el agua, de verdad pudo resistir ese corte vertical descendente.

-*¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- apartó mi arma de encima de las suyas con un movimiento violento de estas, y me disparó un aluvión de estocadas que si no las evadía; las bloqueaba.

En una especialmente fuerte, retrocedí veinte metros luego de interceptarla, dejando un camino de ondulaciones en el agua al no haberse salido mis pies de esta, aunque sí que se separaron de la tierra.

Una vez volvieron a juntarse con esta, hice que mis entumecidos brazos se relajaran un poco.

Puedo moverlos sin problemas aun así, pero es muy molesto.

Esos ataques no son ni la mitad de fuertes que el que me separó en dos, pero sí que causaban grandes efectos.

Me alegré de que no estuviera usando su máximo poder conmigo, ¡Sigue así, por favor! moriré si te pones sería.

Mientras haya vida, hay esperanza, dice el dicho. Yo digo, mientras haya vida, hay tiempo para pensar en una estrategia que me permita mantenerla.

Pero ya sea si ella me ataca con todo o yo me debilito antes, esta pelea no terminará en mi victoria si continúa por mucho más.

Debo terminar la pelea dentro de los próximos diez minutos, o estaré acabado.

-*¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!*- aquí viene otra vez.

Corto nuestra distancia levitando y bajó una de sus espadas sobre mi cabeza cual guillotina.

Bloqueé con mi estilo a dos manos y desvié el corte, pero enseguida atacó con su segunda arma y el choque que tuvo con la mía cuando quise detenerla disparó miles de chispas que casi me segaron.

Tras desviar esa cuchilla di unos pasos en retroceso, escapando de una segunda blandida con la primera espada.

La segunda siguió los pasos de la primera y fue oscilada hacia mí, sin otro resultado mayor que enterrarse en el agua y la tierra gracias que pegué un suave brinco para atrás.

Katchin

De nuevo el aire silbó al ser cortado por una de las hojas de agua, pero mi espada paró el silbido en seco al ir a su encuentro una vez más.

Pam

Saltando, mi rodilla chocó con su mandíbula. Estaba dispuesto a oscilar la espada azul inmediatamente después, no obstante, ella reaccionó a tiempo tecleándome en el estomago.

Apreté los dientes y me tragué la sangre que subía por mi garganta. Aterricé de pie y me paré firme, pues ella se había empujado en mi dirección con sus espadas en alto.

CLANCK

Casi quedo en cuclillas al bloquear la blandida doble con la espada azul.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- mi grito beligerante fue casi como un disparo de adrenalina. Llené de energía la hoja de la espada azul y la hice cortar a través de las espadas de agua.

ZAS

No solo los brazos debajo de las armas acuosas, la cabeza desde el cuello de mi espíritu de Zanpakuto también salió volando. Cada cual en trayectos distintos.

-¡Toma esto!- sin vacilación alguna, perforé el pecho de AoiTenshi con la espada azul, saliendo el filo por su espalda.

Cargué la hoja de nuevo, pero ahora no corté nada, sino que dispersé la energía en una gran explosión azul nacida desde en medio de la hoja.

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Solo porque yo soy quien la sostiene, no me afectó a mí, pero AoiTenshi es harina de otro costal.

El noventa por ciento de su cuerpo desapareció, quedando solo algo de su torso y un hombro semi unido a este, los cuales cayeron en el agua y se hundieron.

Ni me molesté en preocuparme, un ataque como ese no la matará en su estado actual.

Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck

¡Joder!

Eso fue más rápido de lo que me pude haber imaginado.

Ocho tentáculos de agua salieron de esta de golpe y perforaron mis piernas, brazos y torso.

La figura de la criatura en que se había convertido AoiTenshi se reformó perfectamente delante mío.

Aunque su expresión no había cambiado nada, su aura me dijo que estaba enojada.

Yo también lo estaría si me destruyeran el cuerpo así.

Del agua a su costado, una lanza de hielo emergió a la superficie lentamente siendo sujetada por ella de inmediato.

Tocó mi cuello con la punta, picándolo con sutileza.

A pesar de eso, creo que me hirió.

Me da que va a degollarme y después me comerá como lo intentó antes.

Bueno, es solo un presentimiento.

Quiero decir, se siente como un deseo voraz saliendo de ella.

Cuando era niño también sentí algo así. No podría olvidar esa ocasión. De no ser porque John me salvó, yo habría muerto en ese momento.

Me alegra poder decir, que esta criatura cometió un gran error al acercarse mucho a mí.

Tengo una táctica que seguro me liberará gracias a ese desliz.

Reuní reishi en mi mano libre y la abrí.

Una esfera de color negro se formó allí

Con una sonrisa, vociferé:

-¡Hado n°90! ¡Kurohitsugi!- la esfera saltó, quedó suspendida arriba nuestro y se expandió hasta cubrirnos, tomando la forma de un rectángulo negro.

Apreté los dientes y cerré mis ojos.

Esto será arriesgado, pero me dará una oportunidad.

Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck

No se puede ver desde aquí, pero unas espadas de energía espiritual perforaron este lugar desde afuera y llegaron a nosotros dos.

Mi torso, extremidades y casi mi cuello, fueron atravesados o cortados en muchos puntos.

Ella igual. Su sangre negra hizo que el agua combinara con esta caja azabache.

A los segundos, pude ver el exterior de nuevo, y distinguir mejor mis heridas.

Estoy hecho un coladero, y uno con muchos arañazos además.

Con ella lo mismo. Incluso se quedó paralizada. No es para menos, el daño que esto ocasiona es horrible.

E imaginen que solo está al 30%. De haberlo utilizado a su máximo poder en mi estado actual, seguro veo la luz.

Los tentáculos que me atravesaban cayeron, no obstante, no me regeneré inmediatamente.

Estas heridas las necesito para lo que voy a hacer.

Le apunté a ella con mis dos manos, posicionándolas a un centímetro de su abdomen.

No demoré en reunir energía Hollow en cada una.

-¡Gran Rey Cero!- el Cero supremo que solo se puede usar con un sacrificio de sangre. Se lo disparé a quemarropa sin escatimar en poder.

No debería matarla con esto, pero sí que la voy a herir.

Esta vez hay mucha sangre para ofrecer en este ataque.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de azul, por lo que no podía ver mis alrededores, pero mis pies me decían lo agitada que estaba el agua.

No es de esperarse.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Usé hasta la última gota de sangre que salió de mí para dar poder a ese Cero.

Use la regeneración cuando había estado perdiendo sangre por mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias, lado Hollow. Me habría muerto hace mucho de no ser por esa regeneración tan rápida de sangre, extremidades y otros lugares de mi cuerpo.

Dispersé el ataque, sudando y jadeando mucho.

Como esperaba, no la maté con eso.

Toda su ropa fue reducida a un recuerdo y quedó con uno que otro rasguño. Sin embargo, aparte de eso estaba en una pieza.

Me esperaba lastimarla más que eso.

-Kuh.

Apreté la mandíbula.

Borrando su cara que espantaría hasta los fantasmas, su cuerpo desnudo me está despertando los instintos básicos.

Tsk mira que excitarme en una situación así.

Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, esa enseñanza de John fracasó, ¿Verdad?

Llegué a los tres niveles, pero no conseguí el resultado deseado.

No, si lo conseguí, pero la pérdida de aquella transformación arruinó la negociación.

Hmp me pregunto si a John alguna vez le falló.

¿Por qué me pongo a pensar en eso ahora?

-*¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- tengo a un monstruo loco amenazando mi trasero ahora mismo, si me descuido, el público puede despedirse de Midori Sabitsura.

Tsk desearía ser de esos personajes que siempre sobreviven por ser los protagonistas. Así estaría más tranquilo.

El autor está decidido a hacer buenas historias, necesita relajarse un poco.

Y eso que yo no soy el personaje al que más atención le presta.

Quejándome para mis adentros, levanté la espada azul y la bajé, disparando un arco azul que partió en dos a AoiTenshi.

Gruñí cuando ambas partes cercenadas se convirtieron en agua y se reunieron en una sola.

¿Cómo le hago para derrotar a esta cosa? Si la corto en dos o más partes, regenera o se une. Es mucho más fuerte que yo y ni con la espada azul puedo hacer demasiado contra ella.

Necesito una idea, algo que me dé la oportunidad de aplastarla y sacarla de ese estado en que está, aunque ni siquiera entiendo por qué entró en él en primer lugar.

¿Un milagro?

Difícil.

¿Una apertura?

No le haré mucho daño.

¿Una de sus debilidades?

Electricidad, pero sabe cómo manejar eso.

Mierda. Estoy arrinconado y perdido aquí.

La lujuria nunca muere

Pffffff ¿De nuevo eso? Fuera de mi cabeza. Eso ya pasó, es historia. No volverá a funcionar. Necesito algo más actualizado, cerebro, dame una buena idea.

La lujuria nunca muere

¡Que no! Esa cosa ni siquiera sé si tenga lujuria. Todo lo que hay allí es oscuridad pura. Ninguno de los consejos de John sobre mujeres me ayudará con ese monstruo.

Ninguno de los movimientos que me enseñó, ni siquiera el definitivo podría conseguir algo aquí.

Un momento, ¿Qué hay de ese movimiento definitivo?

¿Y qué pasa si ninguno de los movimientos esos me lleva a la fase tres?

Pues te veras obligado a escoger entre dos cosas: La primera, te largas de donde sea que vivas a un lugar muy lejano y te cambias de nombre, o dos, utilizas el Movimiento final

¿El Movimiento final ?

Así es. Un movimiento que solo puedes usar una vez al mes, pero que te da resultados un millón de veces mejor que todos los demás

¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se hace?

Bueno se podría decir que es un súper combo

¿Súper combo?

Una combinación de los más versátiles y potentes movimientos que te he mostrado hoy. Todos realizados en un orden que no puede ser alterado o no funcionará

A lo que he llegado.

Otra vez, sin opciones y pensando en la esperanza más ridícula.

¡Yo te culpo, Autor, y a tu pésima capacidad de llevar bien las escenas!

Pero antes de usarlo, se debe Preparar el terreno con Esa otra habilidad

Me dio un espasmo en la ceja y la boca.

Verdaderamente, ¿Cómo estoy siquiera dejando que esos recuerdos continúen?

¿Qué significa?

Significa, debilitarla

-*¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*- ¡Al cuerno! La última vez funcionó usar los consejos de John, quizás se repita ahora.

El ser con cara de monstruo salido de los testículos del diablo y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido moldeado por los mismos ángeles se lanzó hacia mí, con sus manos cubriéndose en líquido una vez más.

Lo esquivé con Sonido y me paré detrás de ella.

Se dispuso a darse la vuelta para reintentar matarme, no obstante, fui más veloz.

(N/A: atención, lo que está a punto de pasar es producto de la cabeza de un individuo que ha visto varios animes con contenido Ecchi y que posee una imaginación algunas veces muy subida de tono. Si alguno de ustedes desea no leer lo que pasará a continuación, es libre de saltarse esta parte hasta el siguiente N/A, que es donde se marcará su fin).

PLAF

Di un aplauso a un centímetro delante de su cara con toda la fuerza que mi 40% podía permitirme usar. Seguido a eso, di dos toques a su frente: el primero fue suave, con el dedo índice y el segundo algo más fuerte con el dedo medio.

Y ella se paralizó.

Sonreí cuando transcurrieron unos diez segundos luego de que lo hiciera.

Funcionó.

El ser que ahora mismo era AoiTenshi estaba sorprendido, extrañado y confundido a la vez.

No tenía idea de que pasaba.

No tenía idea de donde estaba.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba allí.

El espacio exterior.

Cientos de miles de billones de estrellas formaban el horizonte. De hecho, formaban todo lo que se podía ver en cada punto cardinal, si era que dichos puntos existían allí.

Una que otra galaxia en la lejanía y asteroides flotando en la nada.

Silencio total.

Ni una sola alma más que ella.

Miró a todos lados, queriendo encontrar algo, pero solo encontró más de lo antes mencionado.

Quiso moverse, pero estaba suspendida allí. Inmovilizada totalmente.

 **-Bienvenida.**

Una voz captó toda su atención casi tan rápido como sonó.

De la nada, una gigantesca figura se mostró delante de ella.

Una figura que removió algo en su interior.

Allí, con un pelo que flotaba como algas en el mar, un miembro alado, un aura rosada y una chispa rosada en el centro de sus irises verdes, una imagen de Midori en la transformación que había poseído se le presentó en forma gigante.

La primera acción que quiso llevar a cabo fue un ataque, pero otra vez, no podía moverse en absoluto.

 **-Existe una creencia en el mundo humano. Según esta, cuando una persona muere es guiada por seis diferentes reinos según las acciones que cometieron en sus vidas pasadas-** habló con tono sosegado, como un monje **\- son, el dominio del infierno, el dominio del fantasma hambriento, el dominio animal, el dominio guerrero, el dominio humano y el domino celestial.**

A la vez que hablaba, diversas imágenes aparecieron ante sus ojos con la mención de cada uno de los llamados Dominios .

 **-Estos son caminos que se deben seguir para alcanzar el perdón de los pecados-** le apuntó con su pene **\- ahora, es tu turno.**

Aproximó sus manos a ella.

 **-Bienvenida seas ¡A los seis caminos del infierno!-** la estatua le sonrió.

-*…*- y el monstruo que había causado terror en el peliverde por un rato y casi lo había asesinado brutalmente, sintió un escalofrío gigantesco al tiempo que las palmas la cubrían.

Abrió los ojos, y sintió calor.

Mucho calor.

Y humedad.

Como si se estuviera bañando en agua hirviente.

-Jijijiji- una risilla cargada de travesura.

-*¡ !*- al abrir los ojos para saber quien la había emitido, se encontró con que no parecía, sino que, en efecto, estaba dentro de agua hirviente en lo que percibió como un caldero.

-Que mojada estás.

-Que caliente estás.

Se paralizó cuando unas manos cálidas y firmes envolvieron sus pechos desde su espalda, y comenzaron a masajearlos sin contenerse.

Mirando sobre su hombro, se encontró cara a cara con un Midori en la misma transformación de antes, tocándola con una sonrisa de lo más depravada.

Curiosamente, tenía un par de cuernitos saliendo de su frente.

-Este es el dominio del infierno ¡Prepárate para sentir un infierno de placer!- mordiendo su cuello y frotándola con más ferocidad, le dijo.

-*¡AHHHHH!*- su alarido vino, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este no sonaba tan horripilante.

Unas fuertes y placenteras descargas le llegaban al resto del cuerpo desde sus pechos y cuello.

Las misma descargas que Midori le había suministrado cuando entró en esa transformación de antes.

Además, el calor del agua afectaba mucho su región pélvica. Ese calor abrazador, aunque doloroso, a Esa parte de ella parecía gustarle tanto como un helado a un niño.

Por un momento, en sus cuencas oscuras se mostró un diminuto brillo verde, no obstante; desapareció de inmediato.

Algo en su corazón despertó por aquel placer que fue un disparo de nostalgia. Fue solo por un leve instante, pero despertó.

-*¡AAAAHHHHHH!*- volvió a gritar una vez que aquellas manos trabajaron con más intensidad.

Abrió los ojos.

El calor se había ido, y las manos en sus pechos también.

Ya no estaba húmeda.

Pero algo le hacía cosquillas en misceláneos sitios de su fisiología.

Y le picaba.

Y ¿Le gustaba?

Pequeñas descargas en sus muslos, su abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello y su entrepierna.

Ojeó su contorno y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar plano y árido, como un terreno estéril.

Solo un terreno que se extendía hasta donde daba la vista y un cielo nublado.

Entonces, prestó atención a su cuerpo.

Lo que le hacía cosquillas se reveló a sus ojos de inmediato.

-Ojojojo, que esponjosa es.

-Y que lo digas, este lugar es muy cálido.

-Ja, deberían probar estos abdominales, así sabrán lo que es bueno.

Por lo menos una docena de Midoris en miniatura (Apenas un poco más grandes que un soldadito de cera) estaban correteando en su cuerpo.

Quiso apartarlos, pero otra vez no podía moverse.

Tuvo que resignarse a soportar el que aquellas criaturas jugaran y toquetearan su cuerpo sin parar, sacándole uno que otro grito, mucho menos fuertes que todos los que soltó antes.

Pequeñas descargas eléctricas cuando uno mordía y chupaba sus pezones.

Escalofríos cuando otro saltaba y se restregaba contra sus abdominales.

Espasmos al hacerle otro, más cosquillas en los muslos.

Y sonrojos porque uno estaba en cierto lugar muy sensible de toda mujer, realizando y reciclando una y mil veces un mete y saca muy presuroso de su torso para arriba.

-*¡AAAHHHhhhhhhh Kuhhh!*- otra vez, el brillo verde parpadeó, solo que ahora duró más tiempo antes de apagarse.

Su corazón palpitó más agresivo.

Algo grande estaba despertando en su ser.

-Bienvenida al dominio de los fantasmas hambrientos ¡Por favor, aliméntanos con tu cuerpo!- todos los mini-Midoris le dijeron con alegría y algo de picardía.

-*¡Ahhhhhh!*- chilló, diluyéndosele en gran medida aquella fusión de voces dantesca.

Abrió los ojos.

Esta vez, no sentía nada.

Lo primero que vio, fue un cielo de color morado.

Pronto descubrió que no solo el cielo. El suelo también era morado.

Es más, ni siquiera se distinguía lo que era cielo o tierra.

Era como antes, con el espacio, pero todo era morado.

-Oye.

Una voz hizo un llamado a su espalda.

Se volteó, y esta vez tuvo una reacción nueva ante lo que vio.

Se ruborizó.

Y el brillo verde nuevamente se presentó en sus cuencas, solo que ahora no desapareció, pero era tan leve como al principio.

-Bienvenida al dominio animal-nyan~- un Midori totalmente desnudo, con orejas y cola de gato, ojos rasgados como los de un animal y piernas y manos felinas, le dijo, con un ronroneo adornando su oración.

Su cabello era blanco con rayas negras, también el pelaje de su cola y patas superiores e inferiores.

La miraba, haciendo una pose sexi y con una sonrisa provocativa.

Esa imagen que le resultó terriblemente erótica a su corazón, lo hizo bombear sangre con todavía más rapidez, como si tuviera taquicardia.

-Hoy, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de ti-nyan~

Para el carro.

¿Dijo Nosotros dos ?

La criatura lo miró, clavando las luces esmeraldas en su cara.

-Jejejeje, él también parece muy entusiasmado-nyan~- miró detrás de AoiTenshi.

Ella vio sobre su hombro a quien se refería.

Las luces temblaron, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, al encontrarse con un pulpo de color rosa allí.

No se estremeció por el pulpo en sí, sino por la cara con la que la miraba él a ella:

-( ͡°͜ʖ ͡°)

-¡Empecemos-nyan~!

El pulpo con aspecto de ser un violador y el Midori gatuno se acercaron a ella, uno con sus "Manos" extendidas y el otro con sus tentáculos meciéndose remisamente.

-*¡Kuhh!*- las manos gatunas le tomaron los pechos y la cola de Midori se comenzó a frotar con su entrepierna.

Los tentáculos se enroscaron en sus muslos y brazos, deslizándose hasta sus pezones y pelvis. En ambos hizo equipo con el gato para estimular aquellos puntos tan sensitivos.

Algunos más llegaron a su abdomen y se acariciaron con él como si tocaran la piel de un bebe.

Los pechos eran apretados de forma cariñosa por las manos del Midori gatuno, y el cuello estaba feliz siendo saboreado por su lengua cálida y áspera.

-Vamos, vamos, no te resistas-nyan~, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, sino, harás que este gatito se ponga triste porque no puede hacerte sentir bien-nyan~- y le entregó una cara de cordero degollado que la ruborizó hasta el punto en que el rojo de una manzana parecía gris.

Tras un rato de estimulación y de descargas placenteras provenientes de las extremidades del gato y el pulpo, su garganta erupcionó.

-*¡Kyaaaaaaa!*- por fin, un grito y voz completamente femeninos salieron de esa boca oscura.

-Jejejeje-nyan~

-( ͡°͜ʖ ͡°)

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó, fue el olor a sangre.

Lo segundo, el que todo a su alrededor estaba plagado de cadáveres.

Lo tercero, que el lugar donde se hallaba rebosaba de edificaciones reducidas a escombros, muchos de ellos quemados.

Y lo cuarto, que un gran número de hombres desnudos la rodeaban en círculo.

Todos con el mismo cuerpo y facciones faciales.

Todos compartían el mismo pelo negro anti gravedad, ojos verdes con chispas rosadas y fuertes auras de este mismo color.

Y la misma erección resaltada y prácticamente fotocopiada en cada una de sus pelvis.

-Bienvenida al dominio guerrero. Aquí peleamos hasta la muerte todos los días, sin un momento para descansar nuestros agotados cuerpos. No hacemos otra cosa que no sea pelear- uno de ellos habló regalándole una sonrisa libidinosa- ¿Serias tan amable de ayudarnos a revitalizar nuestros espíritus?

Los otros hombres la miraron de igual forma, asintiendo a las palabras del que habló.

-* Glup*- demostró que tenía miedo por primera ocasión, pasando mucha saliva por su garganta.

-Eso lo tomaremos como un sí- su sonrisa cumplió años. Subió su mano con la palma abierta y la bajó cuando gritó- ¡A la carga!

-¡IYYAAAAAAAAAA!- rugieron como samuráis a punto de entrar en una batalla campal, con enorme arresto.

Todos se precipitaron al mismo tiempo sobre la mujer.

Ella ya no pudo moverse más cuando cada agujero y rincón de su cuerpo fue asaltado y explorado por aquellos hombres, que a diferencia de los otros lugares donde había estado ya, estos no tuvieron ni un atisbo de amabilidad con ella.

En verdad, actuaron como si fuese la primera vez en milenios que tocaban el cuerpo de una mujer. Incluso se podría decir que ni siquiera habían divisado un cuerpo femenino en todo ese tiempo.

Y a pesar de ello, le pareció un millón de veces más increíble.

Lo cierto, es que en el fondo era muy masoquista.

Aparte, cada uno le dio el mismo placer que Midori cuando estuvo usando esa transformación, aunque eso también pasó en el primer dominio y en el último en que estuvo antes de este; pero esta vez el que fueran doce hombres casi la manda al cielo, cosa curiosa porque aquel lugar se llamaba Los seis caminos del infierno .

En uno de los momentos finales de aquel gangban, su boca incluso regresó a la normalidad, solo para dar una gran sonrisa, hecha de placer y felicidad pura.

-*IYYAANNN~~~*- incluso dio un gemido que resonó claramente hasta el cielo.

Abrió los ojos decepcionada.

Quería quedarse en ese lugar un par de años más.

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrada y molesta.

El lugar donde estaba ahora era negro.

No era como el espacio, que tenía cientos de luceros. Este lugar no tenía una sola luz que interrumpiera la oscuridad que se extendía hasta donde permitía la vista y más allá.

Miró a todos lados, pero no encontró más que un tono ébano.

Extrañamente, a pesar de toda la oscuridad, ella podía verse claramente.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

La red de su audición atrapó de lleno a un gran sonido que se acercaba.

Sus reflejos trabajaron muy rápido e hicieron que se diera la vuelta.

Allí había una luz en la distancia. Crecía lentamente. Era como las luces de un auto en carretera a medianoche.

A los momentos de notarlo, la luz ya era bastante grande.

Fue allí que AoiTenshi vio algo que la hizo sonreír todavía más que en el dominio guerrero.

-Bienvenida al dominio humano- fue todo lo que dijo uno de más de treinta Midoris que caminaban pacíficamente a donde ella dentro de esa luz.

Todos estaban exactamente como lo habían estado los del dominio guerrero, solo que estos se notaban más tranquilos.

Para resumir lo que pasó allí, AoiTenshi se decepcionó un poco de que hayan sido tan amables con ella; pero el que aun así supieron complacerla mucho mejor que los hombres del dominio guerrero, casi la mata de un orgasmo ciclópeo.

Allí, gimió más de lo que lo había hecho desde que tenía conciencia de sí misma.

Abrió los ojos.

Aun más decepcionada que antes.

Pero extrañamente esperanzada.

Aquella versión gigante de Midori dijo que eran seis caminos, y ella había estado en cinco de ellos.

Los últimos dos fueron los mejores, por lo cual anhelaba que este ultimo fuera superior a todos ellos.

Ni se imaginaba cuanto.

 **-Bienvenida al dominio celestial-** una voz de aire prominente le llegó de todas partes.

Aun estaba pensando a dónde mirar cuando una figura se le presentó.

-*¡ !*

 **-Es tiempo de que tu viaje concluya-** le dijo un solo Midori, con sus manos envueltas en energía rosa y sus dedos extendidos con esta dándoles la forma de tentáculos.

En primera instancia, se molestó bastante porque solo era uno.

Pero cuando se percató de los tentáculos y la mirada que le daba (( ͡°͜ʖ ͡°)), su voz, impulsada por su corazón, solo alcanzó a articular una cosa con increíble júbilo.

-*¡Midori-sama!*- fue la primera vez en esa forma que de sus labios salió algo que no fuesen gritos de espanto o gemidos casi orgásmicos.

Corrió hasta él con los brazos abiertos, como una niña pequeña a los brazos de una madre que no había visto en semanas.

En este caso, como una mujer desnuda a los Tentáculos de un hombre que la veía con cara de que no iba a poder caminar en un laaaaaaaaargo tiempo.

 **-( ͡°͜ʖ ͡°)**

En ese dominio, su esclerótica regresó a la normalidad y las ramas negras que se extendieron desde abajo de sus parpados hasta el resto de su cara se borraron.

-*¡Kyaaa~~!*- me sobresalté, abriendo los ojos de sopetón y cayendo sentado.

Había decidido descansar un poco cerca de donde estaba AoiTenshi en transe y reponer energías.

Había estado arrodillado a pocos metros de ella, meditando. De esa forma podría restaurar mis fuerzas rápidamente, o eso me dijo Silver. Realmente no entiendo cómo, pero funciona.

Mi tranquila meditación me hizo bajar la guardia, razón de que me sorprendiera aún más.

AoiTenshi soltaba fuertes gemidos con su voz normal y se torcía sin moverse de su sitio.

Me sentí mudo al ver su cabeza.

Su boca era la misma de antes.

Las líneas negras que habían estado recorriendo su cara se borraron de la nada.

Sus ojos en su mayoría dejaron de ser negros, quedando como al principio, solo con el iris de ese color.

Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula.

No puedo creer que en verdad funcionara.

Pero no es momento de estar sin habla, eso tan solo fue para ponerla sensible.

Esta es una técnica hipnótica que desarrollé. La persona en quien la utilices entrará en un fuerte trance, donde verá, oirá y sentirá lo que más placer sexual le provoca. Usarla, significa que esa persona tendrá un orgasmo seguro

"¿Por qué no me la enseñaste desde el principio? De esa forma podría haberme ahorrado mucho tiempo ahora.

Porque la dificultad para realizarse es tan grande como su efectividad. Los puntos que debes tocar en la frente son del tamaño del ojo de una aguja, por lo que tus toques deben ser 100% precisos. Las posibilidades de éxito a la primera son muy bajas, y el número de veces que se suelen necesitar para hacerlo aunque sea solo una vez varía entre cien y quinientos. Si te enseñaba solo eso y no lo demás, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo intentabas y fallaras una y otra vez? Morirías sin poder hacer nada; por eso te enseñé todas las otras técnicas. Además de que sin ellas no podrías usar el Movimiento final que te dije

Oh

Y John dijo que ese movimiento es aun más efectivo si se emplea después de usar este.

Los resultados salidos de esto me han dado nuevas esperanzas.

Ver sus piernas temblando, su cuerpo sufriendo espasmo tras otro y grandes cantidades de líquido bajando por sus muslos me da convicción.

Cerré los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrí, sentí que destellaban en esta.

Sin importar su fuerza.

Sin importar que ahora esté en esa forma.

Su deseo sexual sigue imperturbable en su interior, si lo uso, puedo aplastarla.

Llegué a esa cavilación.

Si que tenía una debilidad, solo que no podía verla por ser algo que está dentro de ella.

Pero ahora se muestra ante mis ojos como un centenar de luciérnagas en una noche sin luna y con el cielo repleto de nubes.

John siempre tuvo razón con las locuras que decía en verdad, la lujuria está en todos nosotros hasta la muerte.

Tomé aire hasta que mis pulmones dolieron.

Solo me queda un minuto.

La derrotaré con eso.

Ha llegado la hora de usar ese movimiento especial.

Exhalé, destensando mis nervios.

Esa fue la señal que me di para comenzar.

Di un salto al aire, quedando sobre ella.

-¡AHHHHHH!- caí en picada con objetivo a su cabeza.

-*¿ ?*- parece que mi grito la sacó del trance, pero eso no es relevante.

Cuando llegué cerca de ella, extendí los brazos y la abracé del cuello, consiguiendo tirarla al agua junto conmigo al haberla agarrado de imprevisto.

Cuando estuvo de espaldas a la tierra, y yo quedé sobre ella, no perdí un segundo y me senté entre su abdomen y pecho, por el plexo solar.

Presioné sus pechos con mis índices.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Timbre moe moe!

Hice más presión en sus pechos. Mis dedos se hundieron en ellos hasta el nudillo.

Entonces, los hice girar.

-*¡Nyaaaannnnn~~!*- ¡Maulló, significa que lo hice bien!

También significa que el hipnotizarla la debilitó bastante, ahora todo su cuerpo debe estar muy sensible por lo que sea que le haya pasado en su imaginación.

Aunque ya no tenga la forma de antes, ahora está lo bastante vulnerable para hacer catástrofes en sus zonas erógenas con mis técnicas sexuales.

Retiré mis dedos de sus pezones y doblé mi espalda hacia adelante, quedando ahora mi cabeza sobre estos.

-Capu - me puse un pezón entre los labios- ¡Chuuuuuuu!

-*¡Aghhh!*- esta vez el gemido se atoró en su garganta.

¡El vampiro lácteo fue un éxito!

Me levanté de ella y caminé hasta agacharme detrás de su cabeza.

Tomé sus mejillas y las apreté entre mis manos, haciendo que sus labios se pronunciaran.

Llevé los míos sobre los de ella a la velocidad del trueno.

Chocaron, y mi lengua se abrió paso entre sus dientes.

Sentí como su lengua y la mía se encontraban, pero ahora no iba a dejar que se defendiera para nada.

¡Recibe mi violador bucal!

-*¡Hmggmgmmgmg!*- Puagh ahora su boca sabe a maldad pura, pero no es tan malo. Sin embargo, si la regreso a la normalidad ya no me afectará su mal aliento.

Adelante lengua mía, ¡ADELANTE!

Mi lengua violó la de AoiTenshi sin compasión, pasando a sus paredes carnosas y hasta su úvula. Se frotó con todo lo que había allí.

Aunque nuestras cabezas se besaban debajo del agua, sentí su boca salivando un montón.

Después de un tiempo la dejé libre.

Respiraba con marcada dificultad.

¡Pero aun no termino!

En lo que dura un latido, me pasé a sus piernas y las tomé.

¡El afeitador!

Dibujé caminos una y otra vez desde sus muslos hasta los pies con las palmas de mis manos, como si pasara crema de afeitar por ellas.

Lo hizo tan rápido y tan suave a la vez que comenzó a gritar con locura una libidinosa locura.

Esta vez, me senté sobre sus muslos y volví a enarcar la espalda, llevando mi boca a sus abdominales.

¡Lamedor solar!

Como dice el nombre, deslicé mi lengua por aquella área como si le aplicase protector solar con esta.

Ni hablar de cómo debe sentirse ella, me duelen los oídos por los alaridos que salen de su garganta.

De nuevo, me moví a su cabeza, solo que ahora preparé mi pene, que se había puesto a tope de dureza desde que empezó a gemir sin control.

Aprovechando que seguía con la boca como si dijera Ahhhh al estar respirando pesadamente por las cosas que le había hecho hasta ahora, forcé su cabeza a tragármelo.

No importa si de alguna forma reacciona y me muerde para tratar de arrancármelo. A estas alturas no, porque estoy usando la técnica

¡Duro de mamar!

Empujé mi pene dentro de ella, sintiendo su garganta en la punta de mi glande. Su saliva lubricó mi tronco, y, por consiguiente, entró con mayor facilidad.

-*¡Mhmhgmmggmhgm!*- ¡Toma un regalo desde el fondo de mi ser!

Por los movimientos tan bruscos que perpetraba y el que mi pene hubiera sido usado hace un rato y se encontraba medio sensible por eso aun, solté una carga de semen en toda su garganta, llenándola por completo y logrando que comenzara a ahogarse.

Se lo saqué de inmediato. Solo por un momento, me permití ver como pasaba trabajo intentando tragarse o vomitar todo lo que le dejé.

¿Qué digo? Se lo va a tragar, eso fijo.

Le sabe demasiado bien con la mente nublada.

Está excitada, sonrojada como una ciruela. Va a cooperar, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente.

Mi pene puede sentirlo.

\- - ¿Qué acabo de pensar?

Da igual, ¡No debo perder el tiempo!

Hice que mi pene no callera enfocándome mucho en ello. Lo voy a necesitar después.

De hecho, lo voy a necesitar con lo siguiente que haré.

Me alejé de un salto, distanciándome tres metros de ella.

Por cierto, felicidades a mi persona. Lo de hacer los movimientos tan rápido que no le di tiempo de levantarse fue una victoria definitiva.

-*U-u-ufffff fuu fuu*- tardó en incorporarse y en empezar a ponerse de pie.

Puso sus manos en sus rodillas, encorvándose.

Como estaba detrás suyo, a mis ojos llegó la imagen de su trasero apuntando a mí.

Su chorreada intimidad también me veía.

Mi pene palpitó con la fuerza de un corazón.

Siempre me he pregunta, si ya no tengo corazón ¿Exactamente qué es lo que bombea la sangre al resto de mi cuerpo y hace palpitar mis venas?

Es extraño.

Acomodando mi cintura y fijando aquella entrada rosa en mi mira, precipité mi cuerpo en una carrera semejante a la de un caballo.

Y curiosamente, lo que iba a hacer tenía el nombre de un cierto tipo de caballo.

-¡Penicornio!- por un momento, mi masculinidad tomó el papel de cuerno, y Empitonó de forma brutal la entrada de AoiTenshi.

-*¡Kyaaaaahhhhhhh~~~!*- no debe molestarle, ella es una masoquista después de todo.

Estuve un momento dentro de ella, pero la fuerza de esa embestida la hizo caer de bruces contra el agua, sacándome en nada.

Creo que mi pene también salió herido. Se desgarró un poco en el glande y debajo de este.

Nada que mi regeneración no solucione.

Ok, ya cumplí una parte de los movimientos requeridos, solo queda usar los demás de una vez.

El problema es que los diez minutos pasaron hace exactamente ciento veinte segundos.

Mi cuerpo está poniéndose muy pesado.

Lo que hice ya está acabando.

Lo que voy a hacer debo acabarlo aun más rápido.

-¡IIYYYAAAAAAAAA!- rugí con la fuerza de mi alma, tomando a AoiTenshi de los hombros y forzándola a mirarme.

Lo que voy a hacer no lo voy a describir al completo, honestamente ya no tengo voluntad para hablar de esto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sí me da vergüenza decir el nombre del movimiento y luego explicar de qué trata.

Pero como soy amable, diré que parte del cuerpo afecta cada una de las cosas que haré. Al menos, así les facilitaré usar la imaginación.

-¡Taladro lingüístico!- boca y garganta.

-*¡Gumghmghmgh!*

-¡El biberón auditivo!- orejas.

-*¡Iyann~!*

-¡El amante chupa gritos!- cuello.

-*¡Ahh~!*

-¡Tetanic!- pechos y pezones.

-*¡Kyann~~!*

-¡Cerezas eléctricas!- pezones.

-*¡Wahh Ahh~~ ahh~!*

-¡El choco adicto!- abdominales.

-*¡Hmmm~~ !*

-¡El draculino!- cuello.

-*¡Kyahhh~~!*

-¡Incubo mayor!- pechos.

-*¡Kuhh~~!*

-¡Incubo menor!- pezones.

-*¡Ahh~~!*

-¡El caballo con esteroides!- vagina y pechos.

-*¡Guhh~~!*

-¡Crepusculazo!- glúteos.

-*¡AUUUUUUUU~~~!*

-¡Paizuri final cuatro!- pechos.

-*¡Kuhh~~!*

-¡Lamida mortal!- clítoris.

-*¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!*

-¡La banana mecánica!- vagina.

-*¡AH~~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~!*

-¡Orgamatrix!- vagina.

-*¡P-Por favor dame más~~!*

Después del último, ella por fin me dijo algo entendible.

Estoy en la recta final.

-¡Cockzila!- clítoris.

-*¡Siiiiii~~~!*

-¡El ordeña Minotauros!- pechos.

-*¡Hmmmm~~~!*

-¡Sex Game!- pechos y clítoris.

-*¡Ahhhhhhh~~~!*

-¡Escalera al orgasmo!- vagina.

Solo ahora, narraré lo que hice en este último.

Tomé a una hipersonrojada, ardiente y húmeda AoiTenshi de la cintura y la arrojé al aire.

Sus piernas apuntaban al suelo, por lo que tenía su punto G en mi campo visual.

Flexioné mis rodillas y me empujé hasta ella.

Apunté con mi pene justo a la entrada con paredes rosas entre sus piernas, y, como si fuese una lanza, la perforé con la delicadeza de un bárbaro.

Tomé sus muslos, y aun en el aire, volví a empujar en su interior, elevándonos un metro más por la fuerza con la que lo hice.

Y salí, y entré.

Y salí, y entré.

Afuera, adentró.

Afuera, adentro.

Atrás, adelante.

Atrás, adelante.

Jala, y empuja.

Jala, y empuja.

Cuando repetí mi acción veinte veces, nos elevamos veinte metros.

Cuando la repetí cuarenta veces, nos elevamos cuarenta metros.

Cuando la repetí ochenta veces, nos elevamos ochenta metros.

Y solté los muslos de AoiTenshi, retirando mi pene de su interior también.

Aquí arriba ya puedo usarlo.

El movimiento final que me enseñó John.

Las probabilidades de que esto falle son de menos del cinco por ciento con cualquier mujer, pero se debe tener algo que impulse tu embestida final"

¿Cómo se llama ese movimiento, John?

Su nombre es

-¡Maremoto H!- hasta el último rincón del cuerpo.

Desde mis dedos hasta mis labios.

Desde mi lengua hasta mi aliento.

Desde mis pies hasta mis dientes.

Mi imaginación.

Mi delicadeza.

Mi brusquedad.

Mandé todo mi repertorio sobre ella.

Cada segundo que caíamos desde esos ochenta y cinco metros, los exploté hasta el último milímetro.

 **-¡Wojojojojojo ! ¡Midori está en ofensiva total! ¡Su mente solo piensa en ganar, y en sobrevivir amigos míos! ¡Estos dos están que arden, literalmente!**

¿Volviste a ser comentarista? Y yo que pensaba que habías pintado la raya en el asunto.

 **-Solo fue una pausa en la narración hasta que surgiera algo interesante, ¡Ahora estoy en órbita y sin ganas de aterrizar otra vez!**

Bueno, será mejor que mires y hables bien de esto, ¡Porque no pienso volverlo a repetir en mi puñetera vida!

 **-Eso es lo que no sabes, pero bueno, es verdad, ¡Esta es una oportunidad de pocas ocasiones!**

Mientras él hablaba y yo hablaba con él, mi movimiento final seguía laborando sin descanso alguno.

Seguí así, probando, pellizcando, lamiendo, palpando, toqueteando, olfateando, exhalando en su piel, mordiéndola, frotando mi cuerpo con el suyo, penetrando con mis dedos y punto intimo a través de las paredes mojadas y ardorosas de Aoi en un estado de ímpetu salvaje.

Es mi última oportunidad, me mente me grita, me exige que me deje la piel en este momento, que acabe con esta locura.

Estoy arto, arto de todo lo que pasó tan solo hoy.

Mi cabeza me suplica que concluya rápido.

Mis músculos, con un dolor virulento que no puedo suprimir por más que lo intente, me lo imploran.

Todos mis órganos, dañados y demolidos más de una vez, me ordenan que me desmaye y descanse.

Pero solo me permitiré hacerlo cuando cumpla las primeras dos peticiones.

 **-¿Pero qu- ? ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡El reiatsu de Midori ! no, ¡El aura de Midori se volvió rosa! ¡Wowowowowow, puedo sentir algo enorme saliendo de él!... ¡Oh ! ¡No puedo creerlo!**

Los gritos de Silver dijeron exactamente lo que yo también sentía, indirectamente.

Mi cuerpo se está calentando.

Mis manos se agilizan.

Mi pene se pone aun más duro que antes.

Me siento increíble.

Me siento me siento

 **-¡Súper Increíble! ¡No solo AoiTenshi, Midori también ha alcanzado un punto crítico de lujuria! Además, Midori está completamente absorto en tener éxito en este movimiento final su lujuria y su determinación están llevando sus capacidades sexuales a un nivel distinto es ¡Es una evolución!... ¡NO! ¡ES UNA HENTAYVOLUCIÓN, SEÑORES!**

Casi me quedé sordo entre los gritos de Silver y el gigantesco barullo de los aplausos y bramidos del público invisible.

Y aun con mis tímpanos silbando, grité desde los puntos más recónditos de mí ser, sintiendo mi calor corporal brotando de mi garganta:

-¡Ruge mi perversión!

ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Alcancé a ver como el aura rosa que me envolvía tomó la forma de la cabeza de un felino: un Tigre, el cual bramó con tanta fuerza que por un segundo vi el aire distorsionarse y temblar.

Agarré a AoiTenshi de los hombros y la mantuve delante de mí.

Manejando mis rodillas, dejé sus piernas en una postura abierta, y con nuestras dos intimidades una delante de la otra.

El impulso que necesito para el empujón final

En este caso, la gravedad es suficiente para mí.

Pensé en eso estando a un metro del suelo.

Y la mitad de que este se cerrara y nos encontráramos con el agua, pensé:

¡Con la fuerza de mi pene!

Y envestí, en el instante preciso cuando la espalda de AoiTenshi golpeó la superficie del agua poco profunda.

Mi entrada fue de una pujanza tan explosiva, que sentí las fibras musculares de mi miembro desbaratarse en un sinfín de rupturas, como si hubieran cuchillos lacerándolo de adentro hacia afuera.

La cara de AoiTenshi, ¿Se preguntan cuál fue?

Sus ojos se emblanquecieron.

Su boca se abrió como si un puño pudiera entrar en ella.

Espuma salió de allí.

Sus pezones lactaron.

Y sufrió un orgasmo intercontinental que manchó tanto mi entrepierna como buena parte de mis abdominales.

No gimió en absoluto en ese momento, solo se le fue el conocimiento tan pronto choqué con su útero.

Tal vez eso les diga con más certeza lo que debimos sentir ella y yo principalmente ella.

Dejé acostado mi cuerpo por un rato sobre mi espíritu de Zanpakuto, pecho a pecho y con mi barbilla dando con su frente, sin mover un musculo.

Pero tras sentir mucha molestia en "Midori junior", envié mis manos hasta el suelo y empujé, levantándome y dejando mis posaderas sobre el vientre de AoiTenshi, con mis rodillas a los lados de su cintura.

Antes de hacerlo, había retraído mi pelvis y salí de su entrepierna.

Estando sentado, miré mi miembro en silencio.

Sangraba de la piel exterior, y aun más sangre salía del glande y la uretra.

Pero este movimiento secreto solo se debe usar cuando parezca que la situación es irreversible. El daño que tu pene sufre es tal, que requiere de un mes entero para curarse

De no tener la regeneración Hollow, ese detalle me habría asustado justo ahora.

\- Kuh - di un vistazo a mi cielo interior, con la voz temblándome- esto ¿Acabó por fin?

 **-No lo hiciste nada mal, Midori-** la voz de Silver llegó de mi derecha.

Vi su figura allí, sentada sobre el agua por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Me veía con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ey ¿Pasé la prueba?- escudriñé, deseando una respuesta positiva que me sacara los nervios de encima.

Como no la haya parado con eso, solo Silver podrá evitar que esta historia termine antes de comenzar como Dios manda.

 **\- -** tomó aire **\- ¡Y** **el ganador de este encuentro es ! ¡El pervertido por excelencia, Midori Sabitsura!-** gritó con la cara en el azul de la bóveda celeste.

Y tras su voz, llegaron los aplausos.

Y con los aplausos, dejé de sentir todo por debajo de mi cabeza.

Y cuando dejé de sentir todo debajo de mi cabeza, todas las luces, todos los colores, todas las cosas que mis ojos captaban fueron reemplazadas por un negro puro.

Yo sonreía, en medio de ese corte de luces en mi conciencia.

(N/A: me disculpo si no les gustó el Lemon o les pareció demasiado loco, simplemente dejé volar mi imaginación aquí. Si hubo algo que no les gustó, por favor háganmelo saber en los reviews, haré lo que pueda para corregirlo. Pero si no se puede corregir por ser algo de importancia, les avisaré)

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi sentido direccional estaba cubierto en barro y el de mí mismo se había extraviado en un bosque.

Me dolía todo lo que se llama cuerpo, casi llegándome a los pelos de las pestañas.

Lo que tenía más adoleciente era la pelvis y la espalda, pero el sufrir en donde se suponía estaba mi abdomen le seguía los pasos desde muy cerca.

La típica dolencia que da cuando tienes algún lugar de tu cuerpo que sufre constantemente, luego te duermes y te despiertas con un dolor mayor al que recordabas. Me solía pasar mucho al principio de mis entrenamientos físicos y con la Zanpakuto.

Pero ahora se debe a la primera gran batalla verdadera que he tenido en muchos años, y a la forma en que sobreviví a ella.

Rechiné los dientes, experimentando una ola de humillación de gran envergadura que vino de la mano con los pensamientos sobre mi victoria.

Para mí, haber salido con vida aplicando semejantes métodos tan miserablemente ridículos, no resulta más reconfortante que ser liquidado.

Y el hecho de que lo gocé hasta el último segundo, hace que quiera llorar en el fondo.

Esto no fue para nada apaciguado por el súbito pensamiento de que Silver tendría material para joderme la existencia por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, ni aquello ni lo otro fue tan ominoso como la incuestionable verdad que he llegado a reconocer después de estos acontecimientos.

Yo, en efecto, sin duda, definitivamente, soy un pervertido.

Tanto pensamientos como acciones me lo demuestran, y cierran las vías a toda objeción de mi parte.

Bueno, debo cargar con el peso de mis defectos, ¿No es así?

 **-Si te hace sentir mejor, no te pienso molestar más con eso.**

Que la voz de mi maestro sonara con esas palabras no fue una sorpresa pequeña.

¿A qué se debe esa repentina muestra de amabilidad?

 **-Solo me divertía fastidiarte con ello porque era divertido el cómo lo negabas con tanta resolución. Si ahora lo aceptas, y te duele que te lo mencione, no lo haré.**

Eso es muy considerado de tu parte gracias, Silver. ¿Cómo está ?

 **-Nadando en un mar de sueños sexuales, con una sonrisa que ni el Joker puede igualar. Hiciste un gran trabajo en ella.**

¿Cuánto crees que demore en despertar?

 **-Para tu alivio, no va a ser rápido.**

Bendita sea mi suerte. No me encuentro en el mejor estado ya, en caso de que pase algo.

 **-Cálmate, recuerda que yo estoy aquí.**

Los últimos acontecimientos me han demostrado que eso no es un suministro de alivio confiable.

Como mi compañero de conversaciones principal no dijo más, quise ver una cosa. Enfoqué mi visión en mis alrededores y confirmé la veracidad de mi conjetura.

El rojo de una manzana cubría un área de cinco metros en mi circunferencia. Cada granito escarlata expulsaba un hedor metálico que, en los puntos más alejados era menos perceptible, y justo donde ahora estoy incorporado, se dejaba apreciar con más intensidad.

A bastante proximidad de mí, dos piernas, una cadera y media cintura componían una empalidecida mitad inferior, que por lo que noto a primera vista, fue separada brutalmente de la superior.

Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que no me lo pregunté, y si no lo hubiera sabido, lo habría adivinado en un instante.

El que la piel que usaba, así como los harapos que tapaban por debajo de esta mi entrepierna, no estaban por ningún lugar, me hubiera facilitado la adivinación.

Esto de la desnudes total se siente cómodo mierda.

Por un momento, me vino el recuerdo de esa voz que mencionó mi indolencia para con mi propio nudismo.

-¿ ?

El puesto de la desnudez en mis cavilaciones fue usurpado por la intromisión de un tufo metálico, que difería del que me pertenecía y se regaba en la arena debajo de mí.

La peste de la gasolina de los seres vivos (Salvo las plantas), junto con el agua.

Ojalá y oliera a lo que la ultima.

Ni lento ni rápido, me comencé a erguir sobre la tierra roja. Suavemente pasé mis ojos por los alrededores una vez más, siguiendo las indicaciones de mi nariz.

Fue entonces que advertí algo que había pasado por alto.

Las figuras de los otros tres que estaban en este lugar conmigo, no se veían ni a lo lejos.

Pero el olor de la sangre ajena, provenía de donde mi percepción de firmas espirituales me decía que se encontraban.

Lo peor cruzó mis pensamientos, preocupándome, y moviendo mi cuerpo en un Sonido que me impulsó en dicha trayectoria.

Una imagen que descompuso mis entrañas no demoró en reflejarse en mis orbes verdes.

A varios metros delante de mí, sin parecer notarme, Yylfordt-san y Grimmjow-san permanecían erguidos a duras penas en sus cuatro patas, con sus cuerpos emanando sangre de manera perenne.

Eso no fue lo que engendró un escalofrió a nivel corporal en mi, sino lo que estaban mirando ambos.

Nell, quien con sus ropas rasgadas, cabello despeinado y copiosas heridas, estaba acostada boca abajo en un charco de sangre.

O más bien, en arena teñida de rojo por su sangre, igual que yo hace poco.

¿Qué pasó?

¡Oh!, ¡Es cierto, no los encerré en ninguna barrera!

Lo olvidé por completo en ese momento por todo el dolor y el pánico causado por la ruptura de vínculo.

Tsk, mi culpa.

Me sobresalté al ver como Yylfordt-san vomitaba una tremenda aglomeración de sangre.

Dios, pareciera que se le salió la mitad de la sangre del cuerpo allí.

Literalmente, eso era solo una masa roja sin forma esparcida en la arena.

Y Grimmjow-san no parecía estar en una situación mejor, pero él se lo contenía. Tomando el lugar de la gran bocanada de Yylfordt-san, de entre los dientes apretados de Grimmjow-san solo salían líneas de sangre que caían a tierra en gotas.

Sip, en efecto, se estaba conteniendo.

Pero cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales podría observar que está peor que Yylfordt-san.

Sin embargo, el estado de ellos es lo de menos en mis intereses.

Observando bien, me encontré con que las heridas de Nell eran mucho peores que las que había identificado en la primera ojeada.

Uno de sus brazos no estaba y tenía medio fragmento de mascara destruido.

Un colmillo estaba clavado peligrosamente cerca de su nuca, y una marca de cuchillada triple prácticamente clamaba a voces que la observasen en su espalda.

Sus talones presentaban unos horribles agujeros por los que se podía ver el otro lado. Era como si le hubieran pasado un taladro por esa parte.

Y lo peor de todo era que no podía encontrar ningún indicio de respiración en su cuerpo. Era como si no fuese más que una roca en la tierra.

A mi mente llegó lo peor, otra vez junto con los recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Un tiempo tan efímero.

-¡Kuh!- me atraganté de aire y me inundé en un frio polar a la vez que una imagen tomaba forma en mi cabeza o más bien, resurgía de los más profundos agujeros de mi subconsciente.

La imagen de un cuerpo decapitado, y su cabeza clavada en una espada.

La forma de un pelinegro, que era retenido mientras que movía hasta la última de sus impotentes fibras musculares para zafarse de su captor.

Otra vez.

-No otra vez- como teniendo piedras en la garganta, tres ligeras palabras salieron con la fuerza de una pequeña brisa.

¿Qué pasó mientras estaba en mi interior?

¿Qué le hicieron estos dos a Nell mientras yo me liaba a madrazos y cometía perversiones con mi espíritu de Zanpakuto?

¿Y por qué a Nell? ¿Acaso me iban a atacar mientras estaba con la conciencia en otro lado y Nell se opuso?

Silver, ¿Tu viste algo?

 **-Nada, estaba ocupando viendo lo que hacían mientras me atiborraba de palomitas y narraba-** respondió con toda la calma del mundo, como si nada pasara. 

El sosiego de su hablar afectó mi propio estado mental también.

El debería estar tan o más alterado que yo ahora que uno de mis Arrancars corre peligro; pero no lo está.

Que hable así en medio de esta situación debe ser una buena señal.

Pero aun así, una peligrosa emoción que me empieza a emerger desde el centro, tal cual como una erupción de magma hirviente, no se tranquiliza.

Rompe todas las cadenas que mi autocontrol intenta imponerle con la fuerza de un tornado, ascendiendo sin cesar como un cohete espacial.

Ufu Fufufufu ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuve tantas ganas de matar a alguien?

Probablemente sintiendo como mi sed de muertes se salía con una violencia tranquila (Como las llamas de una hoguera), Yylfordt-san y Grimmjow-san voltearon a mí.

Pero no me encontraron donde estuve pues me moví hasta detrás de ellos justo antes de que pudieran siquiera acabar de cambiar la vista.

 _\- su respiración está muy débil y se ve muy pálida-_ murmuré, tocando la espalda de Nell.

 **-Como despertases un poco más tarde, esta niña estaría criando malvas.**

No me traigas una imagen así a la mente, Silver.

Si la imagen que tengo entre mis manos ya me hiela la sangre, una imagen de una Nell sin vida alguna me enviaría al mismísimo Cocito.

Y no me cabe la menor duda de que haría que estos dos me hicieran compañía allí.

 **-Pero sabes que no lo harás, porque de hacerlo-**

Lo sé, me harás crema a base de golpes, pero creo que ya sabes cómo actuó cuando mis emociones se apoderan de mí.

 **-Ya, te vuelves más irracional que un borracho en motocicleta.**

Guardando silencio a su irrisoria comparación para no desperdiciar tiempo, puse mis capacidades médicas a trabajar, casi completamente absorto en mejorar el estado de Nell.

Ese Casi habla de los dos tipos detrás de mí, que seguro deben estar sorprendidos porque me moví detrás de ellos con tanto sigilo y velocidad, que volví obsoleta su Pesquisa.

A pesar de que no los puedo ver por la dirección actual de mi cabeza, se que están en tal estado de cohibimiento a base de razonamiento.

¿No estarían así ustedes también si se pusieran en su lugar?

Pero sé que tarde o temprano ese aturdimiento se les pasará y me atacaran por la espalda, así que mantengo una mano libre para defenderme mientras la otra está empeñada en salvar la vida de esta jovencita.

Como era de esperar, fue el impulsivo Grimmjow-san quien más temprano que tarde, saltó sobre mí con sus extremidades en posición como si me fuera a abrazar; pero sé que no es así, y de serlo, sería con dobles intensiones.

Afortunadamente, me mostró sus garras abiertamente y sin estratagemas literalmente.

Con una doble cuchillada, parecía que en mi espalda iba a ser dibujada una nueva cicatriz con forma de X. Las garras, raudas y letales, dibujaron arcos en el aire en cuestión de segundos, y faltaron tan solo unos milisegundos para que las fibras de piel en mi espalda fuesen desgarradas.

Fue en ese pequeño lapso antes de que sus garras me tocaran, que vi a Yylfordt-san reaccionando.

Cuando se dé cuenta de mi actual estado Indefenso fijo que también tratará de sacar partido.

Estando en esta situación, donde un enemigo me atacaba por la espalda con rapidez exagerada y el otro pronto intentaría, probablemente, algo parecido no pude sino pensar...

 _-Idiotas-_ y sonreír.

Plaf

Plaf

Pum

Lo que pasó después fue casi sacado de una escena de animación humorística.

Usé mi mano libre para, tal cual lo haría una madre intentando apartar las manos de su hijo de algún postre, darle unas sonoras y veloces palmadas en sus manos (Patas en este caso) y apartarlas. Seguido a eso, ni corto ni perezoso, le propiné un golpe con el dorso de mi puño cerrado en el centro de su máscara.

La verdad quería ver el resultado de tal escena cómica que protagonizamos él y yo, por lo que giré mi cabeza 90° y lo fijé por el rabillo del ojo.

Él retrocedió con una potencia desmesurada, yendo a chocar con Yylfordt-san igual que lo había hecho hace un rato.

Esto, claro, no detuvo su repliegue.

Lo hicieron las patas traseras de Grimmjow-san, cuyas garras crearon pequeñas zanjas en la arena al enterrarse en esta a modo de ancla para lograr el ya mencionado freno.

Yylfordt-san volvió a caer de espaldas a la arena, rodando un poco antes de detenerse de espaldas al suelo, con la vista inconsciente y la máscara agrietada.

Grimmjow-san igualmente presentaba numerosos cuarteamientos en su propia mascara, muchos más que Yylfordt-san claro está.

Y eso que modulé mi fuerza para no reventarle el cráneo con ese golpe supongo que la ira que me sigue embargando por el estado en que dejaron a Nell tuvo algo que ver.

Y ahora que lo pienso otra vez, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que esos dos quedaran tan heridos y Nell en ese estado?

Nell, por lo que vi antes, puede reflejar los Ceros, o algo así, pero eso no le bastaría para herirlos así (Porque lo único que tengo claro, aunque es un misterio aún el cómo, es que Nell los dejó en ese estado), ellos habrían cambiado a ataques puramente físicos con ella.

Nell, claro está, no podría hacer nada si el rumbo de la batalla se dirige a un encuentro a puño limpio; sus bracitos son muy débiles.

Por ahora, la respuesta permanecerá en el anonimato. A parte de que me faltan datos, estoy en una situación donde no me puedo dar el lujo de desconcentrarme, por lo que regresé mi cabeza a estar en una posición donde mis ojos quedaban con la cabeza de Nell.

El sonido de pisadas rápidas en la arena llamó la atención de mis oídos, que no demoraron en descifrar a quien pertenecían.

Este gato es pertinaz con ganas.

Y muy estúpido también.

Por el sonido de energía reuniéndose, se que está creando un Cero, y el hecho de que no deje de correr mientras está en ello, me dice que se trata de ese Cero que envuelve su cuerpo.

Es asombroso que pueda usarlo a pesar de su estado actual. Además de obstinado, tiene buena durabilidad.

Tras unos cuatro segundos, lo sentí a medio metro de mí.

Ojalá y hubiese sido más inteligente, el combate me habría entretenido más.

Pam

No es de extrañar el hecho de que de un solo codazo que le suministré en el medio de su ataque, haya sido suficiente para no solo desaparecer este, sino además para acabar de destrozar su máscara. Como ya dije, es asombroso que pueda usarlo en el estado en que está, no es muy fuerte que digamos a estas alturas.

Los fragmentos de la máscara volaron en miles de pedazos, algunos bañados con sangre por la ruptura de su nariz y encías.

Esta vez no salió disparado, ahora solo se limitó a caer de espaldas a la arena.

El codazo que le di tampoco fue tan fuerte, por eso no debería de haber sido de otra forma.

Giré mi cabeza momentáneamente hacia él y advirtiendo que, tal y como deduje, estaba de espaldas a la arena y noqueado y Yylfordt-san todavía más, me apresuré en poner mi mano restante junto a la otra para aumentar la curación.

Sentí que mis pulmones volvían a funcionar sin dificultad alguna, y que mi corazón reanudaba la marcha, cuando su respiración empezó a tornarse más notable y sus heridas habían sido reducidas a pequeños rasguños. También me aseguré de restaurar su brazo y su máscara.

Sus talones agujereados se llenaron otra vez.

Retiré el colmillo ubicado cerca de su nuca con mis dedos índice y medio, para entonces arrojarlo a algún lado como si fuera basura.

La herida que este había provocado, aunque ni siquiera era una herida de riesgo medio sino más bien una nivel rasguño que su regeneración como Hollow podría mejorar, me cercioré de cerrarla también.

Cielos creo que estoy exagerando un poco.

Tsk que molestia.

- **Si andas estresado, más tarde puedes volver a tu mundo interior y repetir con AoiTenshi cuando despierte. Créeme, no se va a negar-** No gracias, después de lo que pasó, no me siento con ganas de ver a AoiTenshi de inmediato, todavía me siento hecho mierda **\- como quieras, pero esta vez no vas a evadir tus responsabilidades diez años. Vendrás a ver a AoiTenshi cuando despierte, ¿Soy claro?-** si, no te preocupes, esta vez daré la cara.

-Grrrrr.

-¿ ?

 **-¿ ?**

Enarqué las dos cejas cuando un gruñido doloroso tocó mi sentido auditivo.

Que rápido despertar, Grimmjow-san. Quédate inconsciente un poco más.

Y en vista de que no hay más sonidos, debe ser el único que pudo hacerlo.

Espero que Yylfordt-san esté inconsciente y nada más si llegase a estar muerto sería un problema obeso.

 **-Acaba con el de una vez, Midori. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a alargar esta paliza?, debes volver con los otros ¿Sabes?-** no tienes que decirme eso, estaba por finalizar esto.

A mí me gustan las peleas largas, pero solo cuando el oponente es fuerte, además de que no me apetece mantener una pelea larga con alguien con el que mi corazón está furioso.

Y ahora mismo estoy que quiero matar a estos dos por el estado en que dejaron a Nell.

Como me encontraba en cuclillas, me erguí y di la vuelta hacia Grimmjow-san, quien se bamboleaba tal cual lo haría alguien luego de empinarse una botella completa de ron.

-Grimmjow-san- lo llamé, y él respondió clavando su mirada en la mía- te aconsejo que te rindas de una buena vez. Ni tu ni Yylfordt-san tuvieron posibilidades de ganarme desde el inicio- entrecrucé los brazos, hablando tranquilo y conociendo su respuesta.

-¡Púdrete!- una petición rugiente, estabilizando su equilibrio parcialmente y observándome con la mirada más sedienta de sangre que he recibido.

-Tu orgullo te siega, Grimmjow-san. Eres demasiado débil para ser mi rival. Simplemente ríndete y únete a mí de una vez- le extendí una mano- te prometo que los trataré con el debido respeto a ti y a Yylfordt-san.

-¡GRRAAAA!- sin siquiera hacer un movimiento de preparación, saltó sobre mi cargando un Cero muy rápido.

ZOOOMMMMM

Pam

Pero cuando lo disparó, yo simplemente lo desvié con mi mano, como si de una mosca molesta se tratara, y al segundo le propiné una patada con fuerza controlada que devolvió su espalda a la arena.

-Ya deja de luchar. Es imposible que consigas otra cosa aparte de la derrota ante mi- despejé el humo que salía del dorso de mi extremidad con la otra.

-C-Cállate- con sangre escurriéndole del labio, se levantó y ahora si mostró la preparación para cargar hacia mí.

-Es inútil- detuve la carrera que dio para acuchillarme con sus garras con un golpe de martillo en su coronilla.

Su barbilla se enterró en la arena.

-Última oportunidad- le pisé la cabeza, notando que estaba por pararse de nuevo- ríndete, únete a mí y prometo olvidar el que casi asesinan a mi pequeña amiga- con lo último, observé a Nell por encima de mi hombro.

-¡Me importa un carajo si me perdonas o no! ¡Ya no te pienso tener como subordinado, ¿Me oyes?! ¡Te mataré a ti y después a esa maldita perra de pelo ver-!

ZOOOOMMMMMM

-Cuida tu lengua- creo que se la acaba de morder.

Tan pronto empezó a proferir las palabras Maldita perra supe que se refería a Nell y me molesté. Di rienda suelta a buena parte de mi presión espiritual entonces.

¡Jajajajaja! Su cara ahora mismo no tiene precio, se los juro.

Está ultra sorprendido, sus ojos me lo gritan a la cara.

No es para menos. Ahora mismo un pilar de reiatsu salió de mí, elevándose en el cielo hasta perderse de vista su cima.

Como con Nnoitra, solo que ahora estoy usando un poco más.

Sintiendo muy baja mi paciencia, decidí hacer una última jugada.

-Permite que te explique una cosa- alcé un dedo y tosí un poco para acomodar mi garganta- en este mundo, los débiles son aplastados. Los que no tienen muchos bienes, los que son idiotas, los que carecen de voluntad, los que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos. Esos son los débiles

Puse fuerza en mi pie, logrando que aullara de dolor tanto por la presión de mi pisada como por la ejercida en todo su cuerpo por mi Reiatsu que iba en aumento.

-Son aplastados y utilizados por los fuertes como yo- señalándome- los que tienen abundancia de bienes y los inteligentes, los que luchan día a día por sus metas y sueños, los que hacen frente a todas las adversidades sin temor. Esos son los fuertes.

- **Ey, Midori, ¿Que intentas lograr con un discursito?**

Shhh no me distraigas, me estoy sacando las palabras de la manga.

 **-Oye, entiendo que tengas un complejo de Orador inspirador y carismático pero haciendo eso te mueres de hambre, Midori.**

¡Chúpame una bola y luego la otra, imbécil!

 **-Eso se lo tienes que decir a AoiTenshi, borrando el Imbécil claro está.**

Sus palabras y tono vivaracho me hicieron gruñir.

Cabron.

No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Tú y yo, los dos somos fuertes. Yo soy inteligente, fuerte y terco a rendirme. Tú eres lo último. Eres excesivamente terco y orgulloso, tanto que yo mismo me sorprendo. Aunque tus probabilidades de ganar son nulas, te sigues intentando oponer a mi obvia superioridad.

En verdad, su terquedad me asombra.

Es un idiota por creer que puede vencerme cuando claramente es imposible, sin embargo, su voluntad es digna de respeto aunque sea alimentada por un enorme orgullo.

-Sin embargo, tú eres más débil que yo. En este momento, tú eres el débil y yo el fuerte, mucho más fuerte, por lo que es inútil que te sigas resistiendo a mí.

- **Enserio, ¿Qué intentas-?**

Este tipo me da la impresión de ser de los que saben callar cuando se enfrentan a un poder arrollador. Mi intuición me lo dice. Así que intento razonar con él de esta manera basado en ello.

 **-Honestamente, no creo que te sirva. De hecho, no hay forma en que te sirva. Súper terco como tú mismo, no hay forma en que se rinda por algo como la diferencia de poder. Además, ese discurso fue una mierda.**

Debo intentarlo de todas formas. No se me ocurre que más hacer, ¡Y muestra aunque sea un poco de respeto por mi intento!

 **-Solo debes pensar con calma y la solución fluirá como el agua. Y ese intento hizo que me dolieran los oídos, no lo respetaré.**

Primero: ESTOY calmado, ¿Bien? Ya repasé muchas opciones, pero no sé cuál de ellas podría servirme, ya que no conozco a este tipo al derecho y al revés. No sé del todo que cosas le motivan, así que me baso en conjeturas que me formo para negociar y buscar convencerlo. Segundo: ¿Cómo te sangran los oídos, ni siquiera tienes orificios auditivos en esa forma?

 **-¿Qué no decías hace un rato que eras El puto Sherlock Holmes ? Seguramente podrías deducir su personalidad si te concentraras más en él. Y Me sangran los oídos es otra forma de decir que lo que dices es una reverenda boñiga.**

Este bastardo.

¿En qué te basas para creer que no me concentro en él ya?

 **-En que le acabas de soltar un discursito de quinta sin saber si te servirá o no. Ya has durado peleando con él un rato, ¿Sabes? A estas alturas, ya debes de conocer algo sobre su personalidad y aun así haces eso.**

…

…

…

 **-Oye, Midori.**

¿Ahora qué?

 **-Si no quitas tu pie de la cabeza de ese gato, lo mataras.**

¿Are?

Sus palabras me hicieron ver a donde Grimmjow-san, encontrando que mi extremidad se había hundido mucho más que todas la veces anteriores en su cráneo.

Sorprendido, quité esa parte mía de su cabeza.

-Oh, por Dios- no sé cómo me veo realmente, pero sé que los ojos se me van a caer de lo abiertos que los tengo.

Probablemente le provoqué alguna herida craneal, quizás ahora tenga un agujero y hallan guijarros sobre el cerebro.

Reduje mi presión espiritual de golpe a un nivel mínimo para no seguir presionándolo, hacerlo con esa herida puede matarlo.

Huhh ¿Por qué pasa esto justo cuando hacía mí jugada final para convencerlo?

 **-Descuida, en el mejor de los casos, perderá los recuerdos de quién es y quien eres tú y podrás convencerlo fácilmente con unas cuantas mentiras.**

-Eso es demasiado optimismo, Silver, tanto que es ridículo.

 **-Tener esperanza no es un pecado.**

-Pues debería serlo el decir cosas sumamente estúpidas.

 **-No hables como si tú no las dijeras muchas veces.**

 _-¡Guh!_

 **-¡Ja!**

Aguantando las burlas luego de recibir esa respuesta de Silver, decidí centrar mi atención en el estado de salud de Grimmjow-san. De pronto, se me fueron las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos, supongo que es por el miedo de lo que me pasará si muere.

Parecía que no se movía, pero no es una herida en exceso peligrosa, simplemente debo tratarlo inmediatamente.

Evitando cualquier demora, usé Kaido a dos manos en su fractura craneal.

A los dos minutos, su cabeza (Salvo por su máscara, que no me molesté en reparar) estaba como nueva, y su respiración, notable una vez más, me dijo que por suerte seguía vivo. Qué alivio.

Es más, incluso volvió en sí.

Con ojos cerrados y un gesto arrugado, se puso sobre sus cuatro patas muy lentamente. Le tomó un minuto y algo de hecho.

Como hace rato, se tambaleaba como si poco antes hubiera ingerido una cantidad emborrachante de licor.

Después de un rato de andar meneándose como la cola de una perro, el pareció adquirir suficiente estabilidad para notar mi presencia.

Automáticamente, pasó de parecer noqueado y tiznado, a hacer gala de su agilidad y equilibrio con el tremendo salto mortal que dio para atrás, cayendo en una postura que expresaba claramente una guardia alta.

Observando eso, mis cejas cayeron en una mirada aburrida por la terquedad de este sujeto.

Incluso después de que mi pie se enterrara de esa forma en su cráneo este tipo en efecto es mucho más recalcitrante que yo.

De pronto, el rugió:

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?

\- Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?- inquirí, dados unos cuantos parpadeos.

-¿Eh? ¡Te pregunté!, ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- se encogió donde estaba, no por miedo, más bien parecía ser cauteloso conmigo ahora mismo.

Espera no me digas que

-Disculpa, ¿Por casualidad recuerdas tu nombre?- a su exigencia de que yo le revelara mi identidad, respondí preguntando si conocía la suya.

-¿Qué? Eh - el pareció caer en cuenta de algo- Un momento ¿Quién soy yo?

No es posible.

¡No puede haber manera de que sea posible!

 **-Vaya, vaya, ¿No es una situación muy buena la que acaba de caer?**

Eh

¿Eh?

¿¡EH!?

-¿¡EHHHHHHHHH!?- sin contenerme, mi garganta casi se desgarra por el inmenso alarido de estupor que brotó desde mi interior, el cual llamó toda la atención de Grimmjow-san, quien se encogió todavía más en su lugar.

¡ESPERA!

Esta es una estrategia, ¿No es cierto?, ¿Estará buscando que baje la guardia para lanzarse a mi cuello y morderlo hasta arrancarlo?

Si, debe ser eso. Es lo único lógico, no hay otra explicación. No debo bajar la guardia.

 **-Ojojojojo, la etapa de la negación, que refrescante. Veamos cómo se desarrolla esto. La cosa se puso interesante.**

Ignorando el comentario de la voz que resonaba en mi cabeza, opté por destruir la estrategia que Grimmjow-san seguro pensó para mí luego de que le mostré la magnánima diferencia entre nuestros niveles.

-Estás de guasa, ¿Cierto? No creas que podrás tomarme el pelo, Grimmjow-san, soy demasiado astuto para caer en un engaño tan lamentable.

No lo demostré con mis acciones, pero mi guardia estaba tan alta como se veía la suya en el presente.

-¿Guasa? ¿Grimmjow-san? ¿Engaño? ¿¡De que me estás hablando!?

-¡No caeré en esa farsa!- mi corazón empezó a ensanchar su ritmo de bombeo de sangre, principalmente por mi alteración.

 **-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que demasiado orgullo es dañino? Solo acepta que yo tenía razón.**

¡Ni de broma, Silver! ¿¡Es que no lo ven!? ¡Está fingiendo! ¡Solo espera el momento adecuado para cortar mi garganta!

- **Repite eso todo lo que quieras. No cambiará la verdad.**

Y según tú, ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Ah?

 **-¡Que yo tenía razón y tu no! ¡Uooooohhhhhhhh!**

¡Púdrete!

-¿Farsa? ¡No entiendo de qué me estás hablando! ¿¡Quien coño eres!?

-Pff ¡Ya deja de fingir, Grimmjow-san! ¡Se que estás tratando de hacer que baje la guardia! ¡Te digo que no lo lograras! ¡No funcionará!

-¿Huh?- el inclinó la cabeza, y un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de él de la nada.

Que loco.

-¿Mi nombre es Grimmjow-san?- su respuesta me entrecerró los ojos.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Su confusión suena muy honesta.

No noto ninguna doble intención en sus palabras y no, ¡Cálmate cerebro! Es muy pronto para asumir que habla enserio. Debo mantener la cabeza centrada.

Si no permanezco frio con esto, mi vida puede correr riesgo.

Claramente, sería una insensatez atacarme de buenas a primeras en el momento en que diga Confío en ti y me acerque a él tranquilamente. Seguramente estará con el teatro algún tiempo, y cuando tenga plena confianza en él y mi guardia baja, ¡ZAS! Sus garras y mi garganta se conocerán mejor.

 **-Oye, Midori, enserio. Este tipo sin duda perdió la memoria, tranquilízate.** **Solo ten un poco de fe. No pierdes nada intentando hacer una jugada ahora mismo.**

Primero: ¡Esto es claramente una trampa! ¿¡Que les cuesta entenderlo!?

Segundo: la fe nunca me sirvió de nada, Silver. No pierdo nada, ciertamente, pero no quiero meter la pata.

 **-Primero: el que debe darse cuenta de que esto en efecto NO es una trampa, eres tú. Segundo: no tiene nada de malo tener fe en algo, aunque nunca te funcione.**

No creo que sea malo creo que es estúpido.

 **-Tsk es verdad, eres como un niño a veces. Detestas estar equivocado.**

¿¡A quién demonios le dices niño!?

 **-A ti, idiota inmaduro.**

¿¡A quién le dices idiota inmaduro, Hollowfilico!?

 **-¿Hmm~? ¿Perdonnn~? No oí bien, ¿Cómo me dijisteeee~?**

Frente al tono mortal y sombrío de Silver (Más sombrío de lo normal), me callé de golpe.

Se me escapó.

¡Se me escapó la palabra prohibida!

L-Lo siento, Maestro.

Bajé la cabeza en mi mente, dando mis disculpas nerviosas.

 **-Fiufff-** un suspiro, como estresado, salió de él.

Como yo, Silver es de gatillo sensible con ciertos insultos.

Y entre todos ellos, Hollowfilico es el más gordo de todos.

Se nos ocurrió a AoiTenshi y a mí por el gran aprecio que tiene a los Hollows, creo que pueden entender que significa ese insulto, ¿Verdad?

La primera vez que se lo dijimos fue hace casi trece años para molestarlo todavía me duelen ciertas partes de mi cuerpo con solo recordar lo que nos hizo a ella y a mí.

 **-Midori-** su voz firme y seria resonó en mi cabeza, poniéndome duros hasta los cabellos.

 _-H-¡Hai!-_ incluso en la realidad, me puse en la pose de firme de los soldados, con mi rostro tan pálido como un fantasma __

**-Trágate tu orgullo y convence a ese Hollow de que se una a ti, ¡YA!-** el aire autoritario que envolvía sus palabras no aceptaba ninguna objeción.

Quiero conservar mis brazos y piernas en la posición en la que están, por lo que obedezco a Silver y le digo a Grimmjow-san quien me miraba muy extrañado, seguramente por mi palidez salida del absoluto miedo que mi maestro me ocasiona ahora mismo.

Su postura tiene aperturas en todas partes, parece que bajó la guardia en algún momento mientras me veía.

Aparte de la palidez, supongo que hice algún gesto aterrado una o dos veces.

Es esperable.

Apacigüé el miedo en mi corazón, aspirando y expulsando el aire respirado reiteradamente.

Estando en condiciones para fingir tranquilidad en mi lenguaje corporal y en mi voz, hablé:

-Uhhh, ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes, Grimmjow-san?- llevando mis manos a mi cintura, hablé con indignación fingida en mi cara y palabras.

-¿Ah?- él había retomado su postura en cuanto le hablé- ¿Por qué debería recordarte?- interrogó.

Creo que ahora su desconcierto está dirigido a que dejé de hablarle con enfado.

-¡Pues claro que deberías de hacerlo!- fingí molestia- ¿¡Como vas a olvidar a tu rey!?

-¿¡Ah!?- qué cara de sorpresa más extraña- ¿M-Mi rey?

-Pos claro- Añadí un Daaaa como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del universo.

Llevé un puño a la altura del pecho.

-Pero en vista de que lo has olvidado ejem- me aclaré la garganta con mi otra mano- ¡Mi nombre es, Midori Sabitsura! ¡Soy el rey de Hueco Mundo en el exilio! ¡Y tú, eres Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Uno de mis fieles guardias reales.

-¡ !

Expandió los ojos hasta casi salírseles cuando terminé de mentirle en la cara.

Una improvisación salida del escroto, pero una bastante convincente a mi parecer.

-¿Cómo que en el exilio?

Ja, ya sabía yo que me iba a preguntar eso.

Mientras pensaba lo anterior, yo ya había inventado otra mentira.

-Un farsante despreciable se atrevió a armar una rebelión en mi contra y me vi en la necesidad de huir. Desde ese momento, he estado planeando mi regreso para recuperar mi trono- me crucé de brazos al comienzo de la segunda oración.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?- jejejeje, estás siendo muy cuidadoso, Grimmjow-san. Parece que sospechas que te miento, a pesar de que tengo tapadas todas las ventanas por las que puedes ver.

-Hace cinco años. Hemos estado entrenando desde entonces y buscando seguidores para hacer un golpe en mi antiguo palacio, donde reside ahora mismo ese usurpador.

\- Y ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?- hmmm, parece la pregunta final.

-Hace unos días sufrimos una emboscada por parte del ejército de ese sujeto. El sabe que estoy vivo y quiere borrarme de la existencia para mantenerse en el poder- ni siquiera sé si tenga un ejército. De verdad, necesito investigar más en este asunto- durante la lucha, resultaste herido en la cabeza y eso debió causarte amnesia- una mentira a medias para sazonar la historia.

Por si no lo han notado, estoy basando estas mentiras en lo que he podido deducir de lo que este tipo dijo hace rato, antes de que esta lucha comenzara.

\- - observé un semblante pensativo en su rostro bajo la máscara.

El contemplaba los caucásicos granos de arena con suma profundidad, como si viese algo más allá de eso.

Me interesé levemente por el aura tan pesada que se manifestó a su alrededor.

-Yo - musitó lo bastante fuerte para que me fuera audible- creo que puedo recordar algo.

Me paralicé de los nervios.

¿Un recuerdo?

¡Kuh! Apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que recuperó la conciencia, no puede ser que haya recuperado alguna memoria tan pronto no hice un trabajo tan perfecto curando su cerebro. Debería tardar un poco más.

Como lo que haya recordado contradiga algo que haya dicho, me lo voy a tener que currar mucho para sacar una buena excusa.

No soy tan buen mentiroso, me falta la creatividad.

-Recuerdo - volví a centrarme al cien en el Adjuchas frente a mí- creo que recuerdo a la persona de la que hablas

¿Enserio?

Si es así quédate con ese recuerdo y dime como se veía. Quiero saber a quién estoy calumniando sin siquiera conocerlo.

-Un esqueleto con una corona de oro - de alguna manera, parece que mi petición mental le llegó, que bueno- su nombre era

Ufff, que alivio más grande.

Me salvé de una situación problemática.

Espero que tan solo no le llegue ningún otro recuerdo.

Aunque de todas formas aun estoy planeando respuestas falsas.

En este pequeño tiempo desde que le regresó ese recuerdo ya he planeado más de cien mentiras pensando en posibles preguntas. Tengo todo cubierto.

Gracias a que pienso más rápido y me vuelvo más creativo en situaciones delicadas, ahora no hay ninguna pregunta que no le pueda responder, ¡JA!

-No puedo recordarlo- Grimmjow-san se frotó la cabeza con su pata izquierda- ¿Cuál era su nombre?- me miró.

Salvo por esa pregunta.

 **-¡Tch!**

¡Tch!

Una queja doble resonó en mi cabeza con harta rabia y frustración.

Lo único que no podía responderle, lo único.

El me miraba expectante mientras yo sudaba balas muy frías, con el corazón acelerado y la cara helada.

 **-Piensa en algo, ¡Rápido!**

No me presiones, Silver.

Tragué todo el líquido viscoso que se amontonó en mi boca.

Si tan solo pudiera tragarme los nervios igual que la saliva.

Me retracto, no pienso bien en situaciones delicadas, ¡NO PUEDO!

 **-¡Contrólate soquete! Solo miéntele sobre el nombre, luego podrás pensar en algo. ¡Se creativo ahora!**

No soy creativo, ¡No puedo serlo en esta situación!

 **-Claro que puedes. Solo son los nervios, cálmate. Recuerda, inhala y exhala. Puedes hacer lo que sea si no te desesperas. Has estado tranquilo durante casi todo el tiempo que llevas en este mundo, ¿Por qué pierdes el control tan fácilmente ahora?**

No lo sé. Puede ser por el hecho de que aparte de esto no se me ocurre otra forma de convencer a este tipo, o puede ser porque en verdad no tengo ganas de matar a otro Hollow, ¡Estoy contra las cuerdas aquí!

-Oye - casi me sobresalto por el repentino llamado del Adjuchas que está parado delante de mis ojos. Solo el poco autocontrol que me quedaba ahora mismo, hizo posible que mantuviera mi cuerpo inamovible- ¿Cómo se llama ese esqueleto?- repitió su pregunta. Esta vez vislumbré algo extraño en el brillo de sus ojos.

Sospecha.

Sé que dudaba de mí, pero que ahora se note tan claramente en su mirar

Por lo que más quieras cerebro, ¡Dame ideas!

-Baraggan Baraggan Louisenbairn- ¿Cerebro? ¿¡Puedes hablar!?

 **-No idiota, es el toro-** ¿Nani?

-¿ ?

-¿ ?

Grimmjow-san y yo seguimos el rastro de la abrupta voz al girar nuestros cuellos, encontrándonos con la figura del toro blanco con cabellos rubios.

Yylfordt-san te levantaste más rápido de lo esperado.

Aunque sus patas temblorosas me dicen que de milagro está de pie, también me hacen reconocer lo formidable de ello.

-Q ¿Quién eres tú?- otra vez el gran gato blanco con el que estaba dialogando se puso en guardia y le hizo la pregunta que me había estado haciendo a mí.

Hmmm, lo oigo nervioso. Eso es raro. Lo digo porque no se asustó conmigo, que soy mucho más fuerte que Yylfordt-san.

 **-Bueno, no es que tú seas muy aterrador en aspecto, y tienes tu presión espiritual limitada por lo que**

Gracias por tus halagos, Silver. El que otro hombre diga que soy demasiado hermoso para ser aterrador es una buena señal.

 **-Primero: no dije eso. Segundo: no soy un hombre, realmente no tengo género. Te lo he dicho antes.**

Sigo sin creerme eso con todo el rollo del rey del vacío. Hay demasiada masculinización en eso, sin mencionar que tu aspecto real es muy masculino.

 **-¿Mi aspecto real? Para que lo sepas, esta es solo una de mis tantas formas, mi favorita para ser más exacto.**

¿Are? Eso nunca me lo habías dicho.

 **-Nunca hubo una conversación que llevara a que lo hiciera.**

¿Y qué otras formas puedes adoptar?

 **-La que me plazca.**

¿Enserio? A ver, conviértete en monstruo alto y delgado de color gris ceniza, con catorce alas de plumas negras y con cincuenta ojos en cada una. Que tenga ocho brazos, cuatro ojos, uñas largas y puntiagudas en manos y pies; que en sus manos tenga ojos y que tenga una larga cabellera blanca como la nieve. Además, debe usar una túnica negra y una guadaña negra gigante.

 **\- creo que te hablé demasiado de películas. ¿De cuál de todas sacaste semejante criatura?**

De ninguna

 **\- es curioso que no pararas de repetir una y otra vez tu falta de imaginación.**

-Mi nombre es Yylfordt Granz- oh, no conocía su apellido- Grimmjow esta persona te está diciendo la verdad.

¿Eing?

 **-¿Eing?**

¿Qué dijo?

 **-Dijo que le estabas diciendo la verdad a Grimmjow.**

¿Enserio lo dijo? pensé que solo estaba oyendo mal.

Siendo franco, cuando vi a Yylfordt-san despierto, me aterroricé por pensar en lo que podría decir, pero ahora no siento nada más que desconcierto.

 **-Y que lo digas**.

Lo mismo con Silver.

-¿Qué?- Grimmjow-san retrocedió dos pasos cuando Yylfordt-san empezó a aproximarse.

-Es verdad lo que dice. Somos sirvientes de este hombre, quien solía ser el rey de este mundo hasta que le robaron el trono- el testificó mis palabras durante sus pasos, algo pausados por el dolor que debía experimentar su cuerpo por todo este conflicto.

Grimmjow-san me miró a la par que lo hacía Yylfordt-san, solo que este ultimo me guiñó un ojo.

¿Estaba escuchando lo que decía? ¿Hace cuanto que está despierto?

-¿E-Es verdad entonces?- más que una pregunta hacia mi persona, quien seguía viendo, era como una interrogante para sí mismo- ¿Este tipo era el rey de este lugar?

¿Perdón? ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada tan dudosa? Pareciera que crees imposible que pueda ser rey de Hueco Mundo.

 **-Ya te lo dije: tu aspecto no es precisamente el más imponente.**

Si este tipo supiera que acabé con un Hollow gigantesco con solo un corte a dos manos

-Sí. También es cierto que perdiste tus memorias por esa emboscada, sin embargo, aunque no puedas recordarlo, tú eras uno de los más leales Hollows al servicio de nuestro señor, puesto que el te salvó la vida miles de veces- ¿Hmm?- siempre que le hablabas, le decías Midori-sama con bastante respeto.

¿Qué está tramando este tipo?

-¿Yo hacía eso? ¿Le hablaba así a este sujeto? ¿El salvó mi vida?- ya párale con esa mirada de incredulidad. No es tan molesto cuando el que lo hace es un engreído, pero se nota a años luz que tu arrogancia se fue por el retrete. Tú solo lo dices puramente porque no parezco la gran cosa, eso si me molesta.

-Así es tanto que el que le digas Sujeto me parece raro.

Grimmjow-san bajó la cabeza frente a las palabras de Yylfordt-san.

Como me había dado la espalda para mirarlo, me moví a uno de sus costados (Manteniendo las distancias) con curiosidad por qué rostro tenía.

Sus facciones estaban complicadas, como si no tuviera idea de que pensar.

¿O será que está nervioso? Creo que está sudando.

Se dio la vuelta con un giro violento, mirando a mis ojos.

El contacto solo duró un instante, inmediatamente después, bajó la cabeza y dobló sus patas.

-L-Lamento haberle hablado así, M-Midori-sama. Parece que perdí mis recuerdos sobre usted.

¡Para el carro!

¿¡Cómo te convenció tan rápido!?

Hasta actúa con verdadera mansedumbre y todo.

 **-Solo aprovéchate de ello y no le des vueltas.**

Uhh cierto.

-Está bien, tú mismo lo dijiste: perdiste la memoria- le dije con tranquilidad.

-Umu, gracias- sonrió, al parecer aliviado.

-Por cierto- acerqué mi mano a su cabeza, tomándolo por sorpresa por lo repentino de tal acción, causando que cerrara los ojos por reflejo.

Apliqué Kaido directo en su cara, con el objetivo de restablecer algo que no había restaurado hasta ahora: su máscara.

Su reiatsu se empezará a fugar si no lo hago. Que un Hollow tenga la máscara rota tanto tiempo sin ser un Arrancar tiene ese efecto.

Aunque usualmente se restauran solas, supongo que haber estado dirigiendo la mayor parte de su energía a tratar de asesinarme tuvo algo que ver. Ahora mismo tampoco es que le quede mucha energía espiritual, por lo que es normal el que no se regenere aunque ya no esté luchando, y si se regenera, debe ser tan sutilmente que ni yo puedo notarlo, las mascaras Hollows requieren mucha más energía para regenerarse que otras partes del cuerpo, a fin de cuentas.

Estando su verdadero rostro otra vez oculto, regresé mi mano a su anterior lugar.

En algún momento del restablecimiento de su máscara, él abrió los ojos.

Lucía asombrado por mis acciones, no obstante, limitó dicho asombro a mirarme fijamente con sus orbes bien expandidos.

Un segundo después, lo que reflejó su cara pasó de ser asombro a inconsciencia pura por obra mía.

Me aproveché de que su guardia estaba totalmente desvanecida y moví mi mano a toda velocidad a su cuello. Con mis dedos índice y medio, golpeé uno de los costados de su mandíbula, sacando una blancura total en sus orbes y que su figura se desplomase como un títere sin cuerdas en la arena.

Una vez me cercioré de que no despertaría en poco tiempo, puse mis ojos donde el toro Adjuchas que me había ayudado en mi treta.

Preparé mi boca para articular, pero me corté cuando, tal como Grimmjow-san, Yylfordt-san se desplomó cual saco de papas en la arena.

Me apresuré hacia él y comprobé su estado en un instante.

Parece que cayó inconsciente.

Reconozco que duró bastante. Una cantidad de daño así podría matar a otros Adjuchas, pero Yylfordt-san incluso se paró y dijo todo eso.

Silenciosamente, bajé un poco mi cabeza en señal de admiración por su hazaña.

Ahora mismo lo pondré fuera de peligro.

Tendré que guardarme la curiosidad para cuando despierte y lo dejaré descansar.

Mis palmas abiertas se posaron centímetros delante de su cara, y en el espacio existente entre ambas partes, la barrera verde de Kaido entró en escena.

Esperé pacientemente a que todas sus heridas se borraran sin dejar señas de haber existido.

Enserio, ¿Qué rayos lo dejó así?

Yyyyy ya está.

La vista de su cuerpo curado es tan buena como la de dos mujeres semidesnudas besándose espera ¿Qué?

- **Hmm esos pensamientos lascivos están regresando, parece que se te pasó el efecto de lo que ocurrió antes.** **Es bueno sentirte relajado-** pasa que poner a salvo la vida de quienes quiero reclutar me tranquiliza el pecho **\- pues, no se te veía muy tranquilo cuando curaste a la niña Arrancar-** eso fue porque estaba molesto por el estado en que la dejaron. Sabes que hasta yo tengo sentido de la decencia, aunque lo dudes **-eso sí.**

-M-Mido wi- mis sentidos se agudizaron con ese repentino llamado de una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Nell?- me di la vuelta y, en efecto, era Nell quien se arrastraba por la arena débilmente para acercarse a mí.

El que se mueva como lo haría una criatura rastrera me dice de una vez que su energía debe estar arrastrándose al igual que ella.

Si pudiera restaurar la energía.

Caminé (Casi corrí) hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, dejando que recostara su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-Tonta- la regañé- no te muevas en ese estado.

-Jeje~ Midowi está preocupado por mi- se rió débilmente.

Con una sonrisa minúscula y una gota en mi mejilla, acaricié su cabeza.

-Nell, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- suplanté ese gesto por otro más serio al momento de inquirir, sin dejar de hacerle un cariñito en la coronilla tapada por su fragmento de mascara.

En verdad quiero saber cómo fue que los tres acabaron en semejante estado falto de salud.

Por más que lo piense, tengo el cerebro en jaque.

Ella habló, o más bien, musitó:

-Ellos querían atacar a Midowi mientras no se movía Nell trató de pararlos pero no me oyeron Nell los atacó y ellos atacaron a Nell peleamos y perdí.

No detecto ningún tipo de broma o mentira en su voz. Sus expresiones faciales y el resto de su lenguaje corporal también señalan la palabra Honestidad .

Pero no le creí de todas maneras.

No hay manera de que ella, una Arrancar tan débil que se lastima los puños con tan solo dar unos golpes a un Hierro de dureza muy circunscrita, pueda dañar tanto a dos Arrancar de ese nivel y seguir con vida (Aunque quedó viendo la cara de la muerte desde cerca).

Tal vez solo haya sido una alucinación provocada por haber estado a punto de morirse si, debe ser eso.

-Midowi ¿Estás bien?- mis cavilaciones se hicieron a un lado momentáneamente por un llamado de ella y una duda- ¿Por qué te desmayaste antes?

¿Antes?

Oh, quizás hable de cuando entré a mi mundo interior.

Silver me explicó que aquí, fuera de la Espada Azul, mi cuerpo queda inconsciente cuando me introduzco en mi interior.

Debe ser eso.

-Pues yo - un momento.

¿Qué le digo?

Disculpa Nell, resulta que mi espíritu de Zanpakuto estaba causando problemas en mundo interior y tuve que ir a resolverlos. Cuando por fin la encontré, nos pusimos a pelear, primero verbalmente y después físicamente. Entonces la cosa se puso cada vez más y más intensa hasta el punto que tuve que recurrir a métodos sexuales para convencerla. Todo mientras tú estabas aquí, siendo herida hasta el punto de casi dar tu último aliento

Hasta un mono con retraso entenderá que no debo decirle eso a toda costa.

Así que, ¿Qué le digo?

 **-Quieres que te sugiera algo-** no gracias, me ocuparé yo.

-¿Midowi?- al ver que no soltaba ni pio, Nell volvió a llamar.

-¿Eh? Si, estaba inconsciente- como un destello en el fondo de una cueva, la iluminación penetró mi corteza cerebral- pasa que no he dormido en un tiempo y de vez en cuando tengo problemas de sueño por ello.

Eso es en parte verdad y en parte mentira, servirá.

-¿Oh?- colocando su boca como una O , Nell inclinó la cabeza.

-Si- acaricié mi nuca- Fue durante el entrenamiento que hice.

Recordar ese lugar me genera estrés, y el hecho de no haber podido pegar el ojo no ayudó en nada.

Mi nuca se siente tan tiesa.

Cerré los ojos por un momento.

-Midowi - miré los ojos de Nell con ese nuevo llamado.

-¿Dime?- sonreí.

\- - sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cabeza se fue para atrás.

Autor, sigues corto de inspiración, ¿Verdad?

Mira que hacer que se desmalle otra vez en tan poco tiempo (N/A: No me juzgues, a veces me llega, otras veces no).

Qué remedio fiuufff.

Bueno, supongo que habría que ponerse en marcha para volver con Murciélago-san y los otros.

Pero

Con un gesto complicado, pasé rápidamente mis orbes por los tres Hollows inconscientes en mis alrededores.

No es que me vayan a pesar, pero será muy difícil llevarlos a los tres.

Con Grimmjow-san y Nell me las puedo ingeniar, pero con Yylfordt-san

¿Algún consejo, Silver?

 **-Lo siento, el grandioso y omnipotente rey del Vacio no se encuentra ahora mismo *Beep* deje su mensaje después de la-**

Grandioso y omnipotente mis cojones.

Supongo que solo queda mi cerebro.

Ufff

Muy bien, supongo que me tendré que transformarme en Hollow por completo para…

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¿Qué verg ?

Una explosión de energía verde se mostró en la lejanía, elevándose tal cual lo hace un geiser en el horizonte.

Incluso aquí pude sentir una fuerte corriente de viento.

La arena se alborotó como una manada de herbívoros siendo asaltada por un carnívoro.

La piel que uso no tardó en hacerse de una capa de arena blanca que salió volando por el viento.

Esta sensación, es la primera vez que la siento, pero se dé que se trata.

Sabía que algún día vería esto, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido.

 **-Hermoso, ¿No crees?**

Hermoso es poco.

Esto es hermosísimo.

¿Quién diría que llegaría a sentir la transformación de un Hollow en Arrancar tan rápido?

Pero más importante.

Esa explosión de reiatsu apareció por donde se esfumaron mis otros subordinados.

Pausa

Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Aquí está Ace Darkbringer con otra parte del capitulo 7 de esta historia.

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados! XD

Pensaba actualizar antes de navidad como regalo, pero el capitulo se fue alargando y alargando y lo actualizé apenas hoy (Y eso que aun no acaba el capitulo).

Me disculpo otra vez si el lemon estuvo muy loco, no tuvo sentido o fue ridículo. Había hecho un lemon distinto, pero lo cambié por este cuando no me convenció, y como dije ante: dejé muy libre mi imaginación.

Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para escribir debido a la universidad, pero no dejaré esta historia.

De hecho, en vista de que esta historia es la más corta y la más querida de las dos que inventé, estoy considerando seriamente cancelar la otra (De nuevo [Lo siento, pero tengo ciertos planes para esa historia y puede que termine borrándola])

Por ahora, disfruten esto.

Si encuentran algún error o algo que no concuerde en este capitulo (Que estoy casi completamente seguro que encontraran por lo largo que es), por favor háganmelo saber, intentaré corregirlo en la próxima y última actualización de este.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
